Barbatos Gungnir
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: ¿Sueños o ilusiones?, ¿Que tan poderoso puede ser un sueño? Sin duda alguna es algo que cada uno posee. Pero lamentablemente esos sueños se pueden tonar oscuros, ¿que tan fuerte puedes ser para poder soportar que tu sueño se convierta en tu peor pesadilla? ¿Que tan profunda debe ser esa oscuridad que marchita a todos? pero lo mas curioso es que siempre hay una luz al final de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

¿Qué será lo que más anhela uno?, ¿la paz?, ¿el odio?, ¿la felicidad? o ¿la venganza? Todo ser humano es diferente, pensamientos, personalidad incluso del corazón.

Todos tenemos una razón de vivir, más aun así muchos terminan su camino en el acto, la tristeza siempre viene y va. Tan complejo es uno, tanto que ni uno mismo sabe lo que es realmente es un ser humano.

Pero al nacer, al crecer, y al morir, tienen un latir antes y después, pero ¿qué pasaría si ese latir es el de millones de seres más antes de ti? Al mirar al cielo no te has preguntado, ¿Qué has más haya?

Lo único que nos traslada más allá de la imaginación y de los sueños es una canción, una canción que late en el corazón de millones de personas, ¿tú la has escuchado alguna vez? Si no es así, escucha….la canción de tu vida.

I

Había pasado ya algunos meses desde que acordaron reunirse, después haberse conocido a través de las redes y haber sucedido grandes cambios en la vida de todos los presentes había llegado la hora de reunirse. Varios de los presentes no habían tenido ningún problema de viajar a otro país fuera o dentro de la región donde vivían ellos o donde los demás estaban, al ser mayores tenían un poco más de libertad podrían pensar algunos, aunque realmente no era así. Al ser los mayores, tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar a los menores, quienes habían tenido muchos problemas para poder ir hacia donde estaban. Bueno casi todos los menores, solo una había tenido un problema colosal, pero se había podido solucionar o eso pensaban,

-Ah.-soltó un suspiro cansado, la central de autobuses estaba repleta incluso habían llegado temprano temiendo de que no podrían encontrarla pero desde que llegaron solo había pasado que esta se llenaba a cada segundo. Miro el reloj y frunció el ceño molesto, estaba retrasada por más de 2 horas, y el vuelo Chiapas estaba a solo otras 2 horas de partir, ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba?!

-Bossu, ¿está seguro que su novia vendrá? Ya ha pasado un milenio desde que la estamos esperando aquí y parece que nos dejó vestidos y alborotados.-dijo un joven bastante alto, delgado, mirando con cansancio su celular descargado y tomando un jugo de naranja, del cual quería más pero estaba jodidamente caro, Malditos preciosos variantes en cada región.

-Eso me dijo ella Ayrton.-respondió molesto el joven casi de la misma altura solo que su físico denotaba su profesión de bombero, era alguien amigable, pero tenía su límite de paciencia y él quería un jugo y comer algo, había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por ir por su novia, y miren, le salió el tiro por la culata, Paso su mano por su pelo cansado y los presentes que pasaban cerca de él, miraban a otro lado o sino caminaban rápido, la mirada que poseía parecía cortar todo a su paso,

-Ay Kami, su novia en verdad parece que no llego, mire, hasta me acabe mi jugo más rápido.-dijo Ayrton mostrando botella de jugo vacía, Kami solo miro de reojo con su ceño fruncido y volvió mirar al frente cruzando ahora sus brazos ahora si más molesto…-A este paso vamos a perder el vuelo y los demás ya están en el aeropuerto, es mejor irnos.

Kami solo soltó un suspiro y miro el techo pensando la situación. Su novia parecía que en verdad no iba a venir, eso lo ponía triste, iba a ser la primera vez que ambos se verían en persona, pero parecía que no iba ser así.

Ambos chicos eran miembros del Fandub de Senki Zesshou Symphogear, muchos que no conocían la palabra Fandub se referían a los grupos de Fans dispuestos a doblar o a interpretar a los personajes de series de anime, o series televisivas por sus propios medios y ellos estaban entre ellos junto con más miembros, Kami había sido el que lo había formado y lo había unido, el resto era historia. Sintió su estómago gruñir.

-Solo media hora más y…. wah!-Kami cayó al suelo de manera brusca

-¡Le cayó la lote!-grito Ayrton al ver al Bossu en el suelo con una persona extra sobre él, Ayrton rio con ganas, tomo su celular para tomar fotos, pero el celular no tenía batería el mundo estaba en su contra el día de hoy.

-Ay mi cabeza.-dijo Kami y miro a quien lo había tumbado sin consideración, ni una almohada le había puesto para cubrir su hermosa cabecita, ¡Deshora a la vaca!, ¡Deshonra!, pero no podía enojarse con ella, ¿o tal vez si? ¿O no?, ¿o sí?, ¿o micha y micha?

-¡Perdón!-dijo una voz femenina sin levantar su rostro del pecho de Kami

-Awww, ya llego vámonos.-dijo Ayrton saltando bien feliz y cansado, además, ¿el no merecía también un abrazo?...-¿Por qué estoy solito?, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado. Todo se derrumbó, dentro de mí, dentro de mí, ¡Justo en el Kokoro! , ¡Todos tenemos sentimientos!

Kami así como la muchacha solo lo miraban desde su posición si fuera un anime tendría una gotita cayendo de la cien, las personas que pasaban pensaban que veían la nueva obra de Eugenio Derbez.

-Perdón Kami, llegue tarde por el traficó.-dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo…-Y eso que me levante tarde

Mientras daba su explicación, Ayrton seguía haciendo lo que había comenzado, y ahora se había ido por una pizza a la cual le había puesto Rebeca y le declaraba todo lo que sentía hacia la pizza, Kami no podía evitar pensar que si eso era por la falta de comida o porque el juguito que Ayrton tomo no tenía mucha vitamina, Cuando ella termino su explicación la chica, le jalo las mejillas procurando no lastimarla, había notado algo, sus mejillas eran suaves como duraznos, "Quiero pizza", pensó el

-Ya, ya, ya, ya.-le reconforto y ambos se pararon…-Aun así debiste haber avisado Vannesa, yo y Ayrton hemos estado esperando por dos horas.

La mencionada alzo su rostro bien colorado, parecía que iba a explotar. "Kawaii, pero tengo hambre", pensó Kami

Vannesa lo miro un poco más y se cubrió el rostro, ella daba voz a Kanade Amou, su rango vocal no era el mejor para cantar, pero había mejorado desde que llego a unirse al Fandub pero para las voces, uff la mafia se queda corta. Pequeña, pero no tanto como un pitufo, aunque en comparación con ambos, pues bueno si era un pitufo de 1.58 de altura, cabello largo, alborotado, demasiado tímida y novia de Kami y 100% Mexicana No Fake. Aunque muchos le dijeran que era de India.

-Pero si avise, le envíe un mensaje a Ayrton.-respondió Vannesa muy colorada mirando a su novio y parecía que se iba a desmayar, le pareció divertida la reacción de ella ante sus ojos, pero después escucho lo que dijo y arqueo la ceja.

-¿Cuándo?, él no me dijo nada.-dijo Kami

-Hace 2 horas envíe el mensaje.-respondió Vannesa

Ayrton palideció en ese momento, había visto que su teléfono tenía un mensaje, pero estaba bueno el nuevo manga yuri que encontró que no presto atención al mensaje y por eso su teléfono se descargó, sintió la mirada del Bossu sobre él y miro a "Rebeca"

-Recuerda que siempre te amare.-dijo Ayrton y Kami le tomo el hombro

-¡ay te voy san pedro!-grito Ayrton y Vannesa comenzó a reír levemente preocupada.

Ayrton iba medio asustado, y miraba al Bossu abrazando a su novia después de haberse comido a SU "Rebeca", su amor, su pizza, se la había comido como venganza, y la novia no pos, un tomate ándate, colorada, colorada, simplemente colorada, ahora ya iban camino al Aeropuerto donde estaban todas las demás. Lo único que quería ver era lo que muchos esperaban, él quería contar el chisme, pero eso había pasado mientras lamentaba la perdida de "Rebeca"

Se iba a vengar, pero después, tenía mucha hueva ahorita, se acomodó para dormir un poco y solo sintió como los enamorados se enamoraban más, no pos que bien, pero, ¡Que le bajaran dos rayitas al volumen de sus palabritas de amor!, cuando menos se lo esperaban se iban a decir "Mi hermosa empanada de pollo", "Mi mole a lo poblano", esperaba no escuchar eso

-¡Vannesa!-una hermosa muchacha de cabello azabache con mechones rubios de la misma estatura de Vannesa, grandes ojos, piel pálida y hermosa sonrisa salió corriendo de su asiento en el aeropuerto de Guadalajara. La joven le quito a Kami a su novia en un dos por tres mientras la abrazaba más

-¡Hey!-le grito Kami al ver que le quitaron a Vannesa y la volvió a jalar, ambos comenzaron a jalar a la joven de un lado al otro

-¡Comparta hombre!-dijo la hermosa joven sin dejar de jalar a Vanne, la cual estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en que no notaran que se estaba mareando de tanto sacudirla.

-Un momento.-del mismo tamaño de la joven azabache, de pelo corto pintado de color azul cielo y vistiendo de color negro se acercó a los dos mayores quienes parecían jalar un juguete, porque eso era lo que parecía Vanne en ese momento, un juguete y uno que se iba a vomitar…-¡Yo merezco un abrazo de Vanne, es mi hija no concebida!

La peli azul se lanzó sobre Vanne comenzando una nueva batalla por querer un abrazo de la joven quien estaba casi a punto de mirar estrellitas, y eso no era bueno

-Claro, me mato en el trabajo, para venir a verte solo a ti, y ¿así me pagas Laura?, trabaje jornadas de 12 horas para conseguir el dinero para venir a verte.-comenzó a decir Ayrton mientras los presentes dejaban su mini batalla campal…-Luche contra viejitas enojonas, mujeres acosándome todo el día en el trabajo, etiquetando, pinches brócolis durante todo un mes, ¡UN MES!, solo para venir a verte, y ni me dices hola, y ni me abrazas, ni me paras una pinche mosca, ¡¿Qué hice yo esta vez Jesús?! , ¡¿Por qué nadie me pela?!

Las personas que pasaban por ahí veían Ayrton como el heredero de Eugenio Derbez, y el dramatismo que había metido, eso pensaban algunos, otros pensaban que el pobre muchacho no había desayunado por eso andaba peor león enjaulado, o tal vez quería una banana.

-Déjate de payasadas que después te abrazo, son primero los hijos.-dijo la peli azul, Laura, un hermoso nombre para alguien con una mirada tan filosa que Ayrton tuvo que pararse del suelo, acomodarse la corbata y volverse a peinar…-¿no que no hacías caso?

Laura abrazo con fuerza a Vanne quien por inercia le devolvió el abrazo a su mami con fuerza. La azabache esperaba su abrazo con ansias.

-qué lindo es ver a mi hija en persona.-dijo Laura sonriendo y Vannesa se sonrojo…-Awww que tierna, que lindo Tomatito

Ayrton también quería un abrazo y nadie se lo daba, iba a morir sólo de seguir esto.

A todo esto, ¿Por qué Vannesa y Laura eran madre e hija? Bueno todo fue gracias a Vannesa con sus roles extremos, extremos se quedaba corto, ¡violentos!, ¡puro gore!, ¿Cómo una niña tan linda podría escribir algo tan feo y que daba escalofrío?, hasta su novio tuvo que ir por un crucifico cuando le estaba leyendo algo muy explícito del Gore, y era algo que Kami no quería hablar, el pobre se ponía pálido o hasta sentado cerraba bien firme las piernas.

-me alegro verte mami María.-dijo Vannesa sonriendo a Laura quien tenía ahora brillitos alrededor de ella por tanta ternura. En eso fue empujada por cierta azabache hacia Ayrton, quien la hubiera atrapado de no ser porque ahora estaba viendo otra pizza y la miraba como había visto a Rebeca antes de que estuviera en el estómago de Kami.

Ayrton se acercó hacia donde estaba la pizza la cual era una nueva a vender y le sonrió, mientras Laura caía al piso frente a él, ella lo miro molesta.

-hola bonita, no te han dicho que ese quesito que tienes es tan suave como algodón de azúcar.- Ayrton había comenzado a coquetear con la pizza.

-¿y luego te quejas porque nadie te pela?-dijo Laura de pie y totalmente desarreglada.

-¿y a ti que te paso?, antes estabas…bueno te sigues viendo igual.-dijo Ayrton con su "nueva Rebeca" en brazos.

Laura comenzó a tronarse los dedos. Ayrton miro a su amaba Rebeca.

-no llores mi amor, nos volveremos a ver.-dijo Ayrton mientras Laura lo jalaba del hombro…-¡san pedro!

Kami no hacía más que reír como loco junto a la azabache. Habían visto como Laura se había comido la pizza de Ayrton sin consideración y lo peor fue que Laura lo amarro y lo obligó a verla como se comía a su amada Rebeca frente a sus ojos. Vannesa sostenía a Laura quien había comido de más y estaba medio mareada, pero también otra azabache la ayudaba, traía lentes igual a Vanne, era de su mismo tamaño y tenía unos ojos bonitos y era algo más fuerte que Vanne, además lo que destacaba en ella, era que vestía igual que los Ídolos del k-pop, que tanto como ella y Laura amaban.

-por tragona.-le dijo la azabache de lentes.

-cállate kail, era un sacrificio necesario.-dijo Laura medio ida. Así es, esta linda azabache era Kail, el mejor compa de Ayrton, Laura y la otra azabache. Además ella y Vannesa tenían secretos entre ellas, y que cuando hablaban con los demás en código sólo ellas se entendían.

-no te preocupes Laura con longuita y todo te quiero, grrr.-dijo la otra azabache.

-¿Qué, sigues aquí? Mira mejor ve a comprarme un jugo, y que sea del que me gusta, porque si no, te va mal.-dijo Laura a la azabache.

-mi amor, el mal contigo siempre es el más hermoso.-dijo la azabache guiñándole un ojo coqueto.

-Wakala.-dijo Laura

-vaya a comprar el juguito de Laura, Yamila.-dijo Kail a Yami la linda azabache de pelo largo.

-me dueles kail.-dijo Yami y obediente fue por el jugo.

-¿habrá tiempo?-pregunto Vannesa a Kami quien apenas se había controlado de la risa.

**-**tranquilita, aún tenemos 45 minutos antes de que salga el vuelo.-dijo Kami…-podemos relajarnos.

-pero, ¿Qué hay de Atziri y liz?-pregunto Vannesa.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo en ese momento.

-no me digas que ¿las Olvidaste?-Vannesa palideció.

-Ayrton acompáñame al bañin.-Kami soltó a Ayrton de la silla donde estaba amarrado, y el cual se lamentaba por perder a Rebeca otra vez. Ambos muchachos salieron disparados, o mejor dicho Kami se tuvo que jalar a Ayrton para que corriera.

Vannesa se quedó pensando un momento y en eso ella recordó algo y salió corriendo detrás de su Osito al cual se le tiro encima y cayó de bruces al suelo otra vez. Ayrton se tambaleo y se deslizo un poco y miro lo sucedido.

-Jajajaja.-se rio al estilo Nelson de los Simpson y el en ese momento choca con un poste y cae al suelo.

Kami algo molesto mira a Vannesa

-perdón, pero debía detenerte.-dijo ella colorada.

-¿y no pudiste haberme gritado "alto"?.-cuestiono molesto el colombiano.

-perdón.-dice ella y unas orejas de lobo imaginarias se bajan mostrando que estaba triste

Kami le iba a decir algo mas como mini regaño y sintió la mirada furiosa de Laura, Kail y Yami quien estaba lista para lanzar el jugo el cual no era del sabor que Laura le había pedido, debía pensar bien las palabras que iba a decir a Vanne, no quería ser Dragón muerto.

-Bueno, ya, ya, no pasó nada.-dice Kami acariciando la cabeza de Vanne suavemente ante la atenta de las tres chicas…-Solo que me dolió mucho el golpe y me tomo por sorpresa, no lo hagas de nuevo, si quieres detenerme grita alto.

-Bueno.-respondió Vanne en voz baja y Kami sintió que había cavado su propia tumba, el tronar de dedos se hizo más, comenzó a sudar frio, el pobre abrazo a Vannesa asustado.

-Bueno, tan si quiera dime porque me detuviste.-dije Kami de la manera más mientras veía el aura molesta de las tres chicas.

-Oh! Es verdad, lo que pasa es que Atziri y Liz van a llegar directamente a Chipas, me avisaron ayer en la noche.-dijo Vannesa alzo la mirada

-¿Qué?, ¿y porque no me avisaron?-cuestiono Kami, él era el Bossu, al debían avisar no a alguien más aunque bueno no importaba. ¿O sí?

-Fue por eso que llegue tarde, me quede dormida hable hasta tarde con ambas, además tenía que hablar con la mamá de Liz, su mamá es más estricta que la mía, me todo cerca de 3 horas convencerla y para eso ya eran las 3 de la mañana.-dijo Vannesa y en eso Yamila baja el juguito y comienza a silbar, Kami frunció el ceño, esto no era bueno.

-Entiendo.-respondió Kami aun con el ceño fruncido y abrazando aun a Vannesa…-Bueno lo que importa es que van a venir, me siento mal porque Andy no va a venir

-Bueno, se ganó un pase a los estudios de los comics por una semana, era obvio que no vendría, peor que mal que no nos haya invitado.-dijo Ayrton medio ido por el golpe, todos suspiraron y asintieron.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo a Chipas, estamos a 2 minutos de despejar, favor de abordar por la compuerta 32B, tengan buen día. _

Todos se quedaron mudos.

-¡Córranle!-grito Kail y todos tomaron sus cosas como un rayo y fueron corriendo hacia la compuerta, pero se habían olvidado que Ayrton estaba medio mareado así que él no sabía para donde iba.

Yamila y Kami habían traigo cargando a Ayrton se había metido en el vuelo equivocado el cual tenía como destino una isla embrujada según habían escuchado decir de los pasajeros, la azafata los miraba seria, entregaron el boleto de Ayrton y entraron al avión y buscaron sus lugares, no había tanta gente y las azafatas les habían permitido sentarse donde ellos quisiera, ¿Qué loco no?, nadie sabía si era obra del destino o era porque Vannesa se había portado de una manera tan inocente que hasta ellos les dio mucha ternura, que los empleados no les decían nada, obviamente escogieron los asientos de las ventanas. Yamila y Kami acomodaron a un mareado Ayrton en el asiento de la ventana, y este pego su cara en la ventana, los que veían hacia esa ventana se desmayaba. Kami se sentó en la primera fila junto a Vannesa y junto a él Yamila, ella había querido sentarse con Laura pero ella le aventó el jugo que le compro y se fue a sentar con los enamorados y como le había pasado a Ayrton, esperaba que no se dijeran, "mi delicioso caldo de pollo" "mi costilla a la brasa", simplemente esperaba no escucharlo, el viaje era de 3 horas, con suerte podría quedarse dormida, con suerte.

Durante el trayecto Yamila logro dormirse, y Vannesa también, ella estaba medio cansada por no dormir bien y Kami hizo de su almohada, no le molesto en absoluto era divertido ver las expresiones dormidas de Vannesa dormida algunas eran buenas para memes, de no ser porque tanto Kail como Laura lo habían amarrado al ver a Vannesa dormida, y Ayrton el aún estaba bien pegado a la ventana y algunas aves que estaban cerca a esa ventana abrían el pico y se detenían al volar. Al poco rato volvieron a anunciar que ya estaban por llegar a su destino. Kami como pudo despertó a Vannesa quien se limpió un pequeño hilo de baba, estaba muy colorada, Kami se lamentaba el no haber podido tomar aunque sea un solo foto, ¡Deshonro a la vaca!

Todos estiraron sus piernas del largo vuelo, casi se habían olvidado de Kami de no ser porque Vannesa se puesto manos a la obra por liberarlo.

-Que malas, me duelen mis bracitos.-dijo Kami sobando sus brazos, estar amarrado 3 horas no era nada lindo

-Era por la seguridad de Vanne.-dijo Laura sosteniendo de mejor forma su mochila con el emblema de SHINee.

-Deberías preocuparte que Yami estuvo todo el camino despierta y muy cerca de Vanne.-dijo Kami

-OH!, es verdad, meh, a usted también hay que vigilarlo,-dijo Laura alzando sus hombros dándole poca importancia.

-Yo soy inocente.-dice Kami ofendido pero no tanto como Ayrton quien ahora había sido rechazado por una pizza, ¿Cómo paso eso?, nadie lo sabe.

-si claro, eso lo creeré cuando Ayrton deje de sus payasadas.-dijo Laura…-Ósea nunca, así que mejor vámonos, que quiero un elote, usted picha.

-¡¿NANI?!-grito el colombiano sorprendido y su billetera comenzó a temblar y miro a Vanne…-por favor no comas mucho.

Vanne solo ladeo la cabeza de lado sin entender y camino a lado de Kami rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto, ahora iban al bosque, ahí era su reunión, después irían a las pirámides.

-¡Liz, Atzi!- Vanne corrió hacia ambas menores, quienes estaban armado una tienda de campo, ella las abrazo fuerte y por inercia correspondieron, más Atzi que Liz, ella no estaba acostumbrada a abrazar.

-Parece que llegaron mucho más antes que nosotros.-dijo Yamila dejando caer su mochila, la cual pesaba como si trajera ladrillos.

La mirada de Liz y Yami se encontraron, los presentes veían claramente el brillo de enamoradas que había entre ambas, Vanne miro lo sucedido y ladeo la cabeza curiosa y empujo suavemente a Liz hacia Yami, la chilena se puso colorada y le jalo las mejillas a Vanne, ella era toda una Tsundere.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces eh?!-le grito Liz a Vanne quien chillaba por sus mejillas jaladas de una manera brutal, de seguir así ahora sería una ardilla y una que podría caberle la comida de 2 días enteros

-Solo quería que le dieras un abrazo a Yami.-respondió la mexicana llorando y Liz jalo más las mejillas de Vanne. Tierna, de piel pálida y un hermoso cabello corto, hermosa forma de vestir y cuerpo envidiable, ella debía ser hija de Afrodita, y eso era fácil de comprobar debido a la baba que Yami dejaba caer con solo mirar a liz.

-oye, ¿no te han dicho que con esa cara hasta la llorona se quedaría en shock?-dijo Ayrton a Yamila quien lo miro molesta

-¡Morirte!-respondió la Argentina, y Kail les roció agua como si de dos gatos gruñones se trataran y ambos gruñeron

-En verdad es fresco ver sus peleas en persona.-dice Atziri, hermosa y tierna como muchos la identificaban, ella tenía mucha belleza natural, además de un gran carisma, era idéntica a Miku, lo malo es que la Hibiki latina casi no estaba presente para nada, eso era terrible.

-Atzi.-Yami corrió abrazar a la mexicana, la mayoría del grupo estaba conformado por puros mexicanos, como Laura dijo en su momento. ¡Mexican Power!. Todo el grupo abrazo a las más peques del grupo, aunque por mentalidad eran más maduras que Vanne, sin ofender, pero a su edad de casi 20 años era muy traviesa con la mayoría de su familia, además de que era un mono, saltaba de un lugar para otro, todos estaban preparados para lo que ella fuera hacer, hasta Liz había traído dulces para controlarla, pero había descubierto que las mejillas de Vanne eran sensibles, ya sabía por dónde controlarla.

-bueno, es hora, estamos en el bosque.-dice Laura tomando su mochila…-Que hueva

Todos se comenzaron a reír y cada uno comenzó a sacar sus respectivas cosas, una que otra cosa era de interés para otros incluso podía verse, ¿peligroso? a ojos de Yami y Liz, las cuales se hacían ojitos mientras caminaban con el resto, pero quienes se llevaban el premio a la azúcar de mucha dulzura, eran el colombiano y la mexicana inocente. Ya todos traían las cadenas para amarrar

Estaban al bosque en Tuxtla Gutiérrez, cerca de las Ruinas de Yaxchilán, no había muchos turistas como habían pensado, fue una buena idea ir después de haber terminado todos los deberes y haber exentando exámenes en las universidades y haber avanzado mucho con sus trabajos laborales, había valido la pena. Ahora se encontraban ya relajados después de haber armado sus tiendas de campaña, no habían necesitado ayuda, bueno algunos, Ayrton y Yami se habían quedado colgando de un árbol debido a que las cuerdas de sus tiendas habían sido colocadas de una forma extraña, nadie se explicaba como sucedido, ellos hacían posible lo imposible.

-Bueno, es hora de comer, ¡mi pancita está rugiendo!-grito Kail tocando su estómago.

-y, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer?, no trajimos nada para cocinar, mucho menos comida, solo ropa y las tiendas de campaña.-dijo Liz cruzada de brazos.

-Yo traje algunas cazuelas, mi mama me las presto.-Vannesa saco las cazuelas y de ellas cayo una nota, Ayrton la tomo y se la dio, pero noto algo que no pudo evitar leer…-¡Oh! esa nota es para Kami, mi mama se la hizo

-¿para mí?-pregunto el mencionado y el tomo y la abrió, Ayrton esperaba paciente o mejor desinteresado para ver que decía el Bossu, pero por la expresión que puso, no era nada bueno, solo vio como este temblaba y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Vannesa estaba con Liz, ella había traído algo de comida, mas nadie sabe porque dijo que nadie traía si ella traía…-Esto si es arruinar un ambiente lindo con algo de terror.

Kami le dio la nota a Ayrton y este la leyó y no pudo evitar caerse de la risa, Kami solo se sonrojo un poco y fue ayudar a montar la fogata, Ayrton no pararía de reír en un buen rato.

-La mejor nota para el novio de la historia.-dijo Ayrton entre risas, Kami regreso se la quitó y la guardo, lo que menos quería era que más personas supieran de la nota.

Había pasado las horas y ahora el cielo nocturno los cubrían, Ayrton había traído consigo su amada guitarra la cual tenía por nombre Junior. Habían armado una fogata no tan grande y todos estaban sentados alrededor de ella y en pareja. Kail se sentía mal al no poder traer consigo a su novia, ahora estaba en medio de parejas acarameladas, incluso de una FAKE, por dios, ¡UNA FAKE!, pero que parecían pareja, pero no lo eran, ¡WTF!, aunque podía charlar con Atzi ella también se sentía como Kail en ese momento, ¡hubieran comprado el mendigo fierro golpeador de parejas felices!, pero no, la economía estaba mal en estos tiempos.

Yami y Liz estaban sentadas muy juntitas y hablaban de cosas tribales pero la mirada, uff decía mucho, además iban compartir la tienda de campaña, por curiosa razón Yami no había traído tienda de campaña. Vanne parecía que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento en el hombro de Kami, el cual la hacía mantenerse despierta mostrándole sus cartas de Yu gi oh, Vanne estaba muy curiosa por las cartas de él, así que hizo se mantendría despierta, a esos dos no lo iban a dejar dormir juntos, no, eso lo había dicho Laura, hasta en la tienda de Kami puso trampas para que no saliera a media noche, y en la tienda de Vanne no había puesto nada, ella era muy inocente a lo mucho ella saldría a media noche a caminar. Laura y Ayrton cantaban sus canciones favoritas, ellos no eran pareja, eran una pareja FAKE, pero aun así en la fogata, parecían pareja. ¡Debió haber comprado el fierro golpeador de parejas felices!

-Oigan.-Kail llamo suavemente y consigo atraer las atenciones de las parejas, pero Vannesa parecía estar más con la baba caída, meh, a ella no le diría nada, ¿o tal vez le lanzara un zapato para despertar?, no mejor no, quería seguir viva, y menos cuando parecía que Kami adivino sus intenciones con la mirada…-Quiero mostrarles algo.

-¿Tu soledad?-dijo Ayrton y Yami comenzó a reír, pero Liz le jalo las mejillas para que se callara y no anduviera de carbonera.

-Muérete.-dijo Kail mientras saca una mini cajita…-Esto

Todos se miraron curiosos, y Kail sonrió para sus adentros y abrió la cajita, tomo en su mano derecho el objeto y los presentes exclamaron impresionados.

-¡Mi collar de reliquia!-Kail comenzó a bailar en su asiento feliz, era la única con un collar de la seria symphogear y más porque era el shul shana, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, quien sabe.

-Yo también tengo uno.-dijeron Laura, Ayrton, Vannesa, Yamila, Kami, Atzi y Liz

-Mierda.-dijo Kail decepcionada al ver que no era la única

-¡tiro por la culata!-dijo Yami riendo y Kail le aventó el zapato que era para despertar a Vannesa y esta cayó de espaldas….- ¡Joder me dolió!

-obvio, ni modo que no.-dijo Ayrton y Laura rio levemente

-ya todos, cálmense.-pido Kami alzando las manos y no vio que Vannesa se fue de bruces al suelo ya que estaba medio dormida, el golpe que se oyó hizo que todos se asustaran, Kami la levanto y vio pequeñas lágrimas, y le sobo la frente, le iba a salir un chichón

-Bueno, ya.-dijo Laura tomando la palabra y le paso el alcohol a Kami, le había salido sangre a Vannesa del golpe de la frente…- es genial que todos tengamos nuestros collares reliquias, aunque no sea para que sean y porque tengo uno si ni veo esas monas chinas, pero bueno, estoy feliz de estar con todos aquí y con mi hija, medio herida.

Vannesa hipaba por el mini llanto que dio y Kami le dijo que no debía dormirse si estaba medio acostada y al aire libre.

-Saben, es genial estar aquí, y más con todos ustedes, las locuras que vamos a hacer serán geniales.-dijo Yami sonriendo

-Es la primera vez que salgo y estoy en campamento con amigos, va a ser muy divertido.-dijo Atziri y todos suspiraron al ver su sonrisa, aunque Liz miro seria Yami y a Kami le mando un mini golpe con una piedrita.

-Lo será, y más por todo el bullying que le haremos a Yami.-dijo Ayrton y Yami hizo su puchero.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, ahora si te puedo agarrar.-dijo Yami tronándose los dedos

-con razón padre e hijo.-dijo Laura, ¿Por qué eran padre e hijo?, simple por un rol loco, donde Tsubasa se puso bien borracha en un junta con los mongoles y dejo a Kanade versión bebe en Guatemala, a no, eso había sido después, que cosas. La razón era porque María era pareja de Tsubasa no oficial, además con bendiciones incluidas. El clan Kazanari ya tenía muchos herederos.

-Lo saco de ti.-le reclamo Yami

-Ya, ya, ya, el rol dejémoslo para después.-dijo Kami terminado de poner un curita en la frente de Vannesa.

-Saben.-Vannesa miro a todos y estos la miraron de vuelta y se puso muy tímida y mostro su collar reliquia…-Podrían pensar que la compre como todos, pero por una razón que desconozco me fue enviada.

-¡¿Qué?!-todos gritaron mirando a la joven haciéndola saltar por la impresión….- ¡A nosotros también boluda!

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

-un momento, ósea, ¿Qué nadie compro este collar?-pregunto Liz y todos negaron sorprendidos.

-Y yo pensé que sería la única especial al decirles que me fue enviado.-dijo Kail haciendo un puchero

-si claro.-dijo Yami y esta vez Laura le aventó un zapato y era uno que se encontró en el bosque…-¡Tu amor duro siempre será bienvenido mi amor!

-Ugh, no gracias.-dijo Laura y preparo una piedra, por si las dudas, claro está, no la iba a usar, ¿eso creía?

-Es muy curioso que nos hayan enviado esto a todos sin que nosotros lo pidiéramos, es algo muy raro.-dijo Ayrton y todos asintieron mirando el collar reliquia…-tal vez…

Todos se fijaron en Ayrton quien no dejaba de mirar su collar.

-tal vez…esto…es…una simple coincidencia, no puede ser nada especial, además estas cositas cuestan mucho, apenas si logre reunir dinero para ver a mi novia FAKE, pero bueno, ya que fue un envió gratis vale la pena.-Yami se golpeó la frente, Liz suspiro, Kami miro el cielo decepcionado, Vannesa rio nerviosa, Atzi rodo los ojos y Laura suspiro también…-¿Qué?, ¿no me digan que habían pensado que esto era igual que en los animes?, eso es ficticio.

-Aun así, hubieras dejado la magia hombre.-le regaño Kail…-si serás, si serás, por eso tus rebecas nunca duran

-ay, ay, ¿escuchaste eso?, fue mi corazón rompiéndose-dijo Ayrton y Kail le roció agua

-aun así es genial tener un collar así.-dijo Vannesa y alzo su collar, el cristal rojo se volvió levemente brillante al elevarlo y ponerlo en posición con la Luna…-me siento más conectada con Kanade, mucho más.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Atziri sonriendo

-pero, ¿Por qué le dieron al Bossu un collar si su personaje no es un usuario?, no he visto a Gen con vestido.-dijo Liz señalando a Kami

-¡¿Nani?! en los eventos del juego Gen es capaz de usar una pequeña parte del Durandal, así que si cuento, lero, lero.-dijo el colombiano.

-usted lo dijo, fue en el juego, no el argumento principal.-dijo Liz y Kami se cruzó de brazos y todos dejaron salir un abucheo

-bueno, bueno, sea cual sea la razón es bueno que todos tengamos un collar reliquia.-dijo Vannesa comenzando a mimar a Kami para que bajaras sus brazos cruzados y suavizara su expresión.

Todos rieron a la excepción de Kami, aún se sentí ofendido por lo que dijo Liz, su pobre corazoncito, le dolió, más que la muerte de Kanade o cuando Vannesa, se comió su plato de comida esa misma tarde, cuando él más a dentro del bosque buscando leña. Se las iba a pagar, miro a Vannesa y le jalo las mejillas

-por lo de la tarde.-explico el sin dejar de jalarle las mejillas hasta dejárselas medias rojas

-no te molestes.-ella sobo sus mejillas haciendo un leve puchero aceptando la culpa, pero no se arrepentía.

-Antes de que se besen, o mejor, si bésense, así lo vemos todo.-dijo Yami sonriendo picara y todos concordaron, incluso Laura aunque fingió que no.

Vannesa se puso colorada y oculto su rostro con sus manos y Kami suspiro y la abrazo

-no, di lo que ibas a decir.-dijo Kami y Ayrton hizo ojitos de cachorrito regañado a ver si funcionaba, pero no...-ya

-ay bueno gana, pero después queremos ver un besito.-dijo a modo de broma Ayrton y Kami le pido que continuara…-Bueno que tal si cantamos Axia No Kaze, estamos todos juntos y en bosque en medio de unas ruinas de civilizaciones antiguas, eso lo hace más Symphogear el momento.

-Hasta que se te prendió el coco.-dijo Yami y Ayrton asintió

-tengo mis momentos.-dijo Ayrton y todos rieron incluso Kami.

-Vanne, no tenga miedo, además si cantamos en escenarios algún día no se te será difícil si cantas frente a todos.-dijo Laura sonriendo

-No lo sé, tengo miedo de dañar sus oídos.-dijo Vannesa tímida

-Nah, solo tienes que tener confianza en ti, así incluso opacas al asesino de mufasa.-dijo Yami

-Sí, así es opino lo mismo.-dijo el asesino de Mufasa, ósea Ayrton, todos los presentes esperaban la respuesta de Vannesa quien se había puesto más roja, sin duda alguna un mendigo tomate mataría por ese color, y sus mejillas, dios, ¡que ternura más bulleable!, pensaron todos,

-Lo intentare.-dijo Vannesa y todos sonrieron.

El silencio llenaba el lugar y la leña siendo consumida por el fuego llegaba a sus oídos, por el momento, y en eso la versión acapella de Axia no Kaze comenzó, todos habían acordado cerrar los ojos, mas, ¡¿Qué era lo que iba a cantar el Bossu?! "estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen", sería una opción si se sale lo inspirado, pero no podría ser posible.

Y comenzó el canto de activación de las reliquias, Vannesa canto tanto su parte y la de Andrea, así como las demás respectivamente, Kami canto de manera suave el canto del cisne, por alguna extraña razón un viento los había rodeado y unas corrientes eléctricas sintieron sus cuerpos que venían desde las reliquias.

Al abrir sus ojos todos se sentían extraños, incluso varios miraban a sus alrededores, sintiendo que algo había cambiado, pero todo seguía igual, las tiendas, la fogata, los árboles, el vórtice detrás de Ayrton, la comí… ¡¿Qué carajo?!

Todos miraron el vórtice y Ayrton salto a los brazos de Laura asustado y temblando, Laura no pudo con su peso y cayo de sentón al suelo.

-¡Pesas!-le reclamo la peli azul

-¡Son los huesos mujer, los huesos, yo estoy como el señor Burns, hasta el viento me lleva!-dijo Ayrton

-si fuera así, ya anduvieras en el vórtice.-dijo Laura

-me dueles Laura, yo que tanto te quiero que incluso

-¡para con tu dramatismo porque nadie te pela!, ¡mejor grita por el mendigo vórtice!-señalo Kail

-"todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, dentro de mi".-dijo Ayrton triste, primero su rebeca y ahora nadie quería su dramatismo….- ¡porque dios!, ¡zababa!

-al demonio, este se nos fue.-dijo Kail…-bueno yo tomare su lugar. ¡Corran por sus vidas!, ¡tomen a sus mujeres, corran que nos traga el hoyo!

Kami fue el primero el correr y el tomar Vannesa en sus brazos, pero también fue el primero en caer, pero no hacia adelante, sino hacia atrás donde estaba el vórtice, en el proceso soltó a Vannesa y esta fue directamente al vórtice

-¡MIERDA!-gritaron todos,

-¡Ay mama, debí haber ido a misa hoy!-grito Vannesa y Laura la sujeto

-¡Ayúdenme, esta también pesa!-grito Laura siendo arrastrada por el peso de Vannesa, la pobre estaba muerta de miedo que no gritaba solo lloraba.

-¡Yo te ayudo mi amor!-Yami grito y salto a ayudar a Laura, pero en medio del salto el vórtice produjo más viento…-¡pinches leyes de la gravedad!

Yami fue hacia el vórtice pero se sujetó de la cadera de Vannesa, Laura estaba sujetándose de donde podía, pero, ¡¿Qué carajos comían esas dos para pesar tanto?!

-¡Les dije que dejaran los tacos!-reclamo Laura

-Aguanta Laura.-Kami corrió a ayudar, pero se tropezó con una piedrita diminuta….- ¡Pinche piedrita!

Kami también fue a volar hacia el vórtice, y se agarró del pantalón de Yami

-¡Ejele, agarre de otra parte!-le grito Yami y se sujetó más de la carne de Vannesa

-¡Kya!-grito Vannesa asustada

-¡NO LA MANOSES!-le grito Kami molesto

-¡Estoy tratando de salvar mi vida y la de usted, además estoy buscando la mejor forma de agarrarme, después me regaña!-le grito Yami pero no se arrepentía de nada

-¡Cállense, Bossu para que se comió un pinche pizza!-le reclamo Laura cada vez menos capaz de sostenerse…-¡Ayrton ayuda!

-¡tenía hambre!, además, ¡¿Cómo sabía que esto iba a pasar?!-dijo el colombiano asustado y sujetándose fuerte de la argentina.

Laura no miro por ninguna parte a Ayrton y casi le da el patatús cuando lo vio agarrado bien fuerte de la mano de Kami, ¡¿Cómo carajos había llegado ahí?!

-¡Te dije que estaba blandito!-le dijo Ayrton a Laura

-¡Hijo de tu…

-¡VOCABULARIO!-les regaño Kami

-¡que pinche vocabulario ni que ocho cuartos!-le regaño Laura

Atzi y Liz se miraron y asintieron y fueron por algunas cuerdas o algo para ayudar a Laura. Kail no sabía qué hacer, y bueno…

-¡Joder Kail!-Laura reclamaba al ver a Kail quien se había aventando al no ver que hacer, y bien agarrada del pie de Ayrton

-¡Perdóname el miedo me gano!-dijo Kail, Laura tenía una cara de sufrimiento único, parecía que se le iba a salir el relleno,

-¡Llego la ayuda!-Atzi y Liz llegaron con varias cuerdas y algunas pesas, pero al venir corriendo a la misma dirección del viento, estas se tropezaron con sus propios pies, y se fueron con todo, cuerdas y pesas

-¡¿Por qué a mí?!-reclamo Laura sujetándose de una rama de árbol que parecía fuerte, a simple vista, mientras los demás le decían que le echaran ganas…-¡Claro como ustedes no están cargando con todos!

Ella retrocedió paso a paso, sonrió cansada y algo molesta, poco a poco con pasitos sacaría a todos, pero en eso, ¡el pinche rama se rompe!

-¡A la mierda todo!-Laura se lanzó al vórtice

-¡NO!-gritaron casi todos, solo Vannesa estaba llorando, y todos se perdieron en el vórtice, el gran viento destruyo todas las pertenecías, dejando todo un caos a su alrededor, las personas que estaban como cuidadores del bosque miraban con horror aquel enorme tornado que al poco rato desapareció, mas nadie sabría de la desaparición de estos jóvenes. ¿Genial no?

Todo a su alrededor, le daba vueltas, le costaba abrir sus ojos, cuando logro abrir sus ojos estaban sentada en un silla, en un cuarto medio oscuro, Kami no sabía cómo había llegado, lo último que recordaba era todos estaban en el portal y un destello fuerte los golpeo a todos y los hizo separarse, solo recordaba el miedo de los rostros de todos y las lágrimas de Vannesa, ah, y el reclamo de Ayrton diciendo que todo esto había pasado porque se había comido a su Rebeca, él y Laura

-Al fin despiertas, llevas 2 días así, lamentable no podríamos llevarte a un hospital, menos siento un extraño

Kami se puso alerta y miro entre las sombras como algo se acercaba, aquella voz la había reconocido, debía ser un maldito sueño. La poca luz que filtro en ese momento, dejo ver aquel hombre, a Kami se le va la mandíbula al ver quien era,

-¡KAZANARI GENJURO!-el grito del colombiano lleno hasta Shibuya

* * *

Hola de nuevo, bueno para no hacerla larga, me dieron de baja el fanfic que estaba a punto de terminar con los proximos tres capitulos, ando todavia triste por que lo hayan hecho, esta historia es la que mas me ha gustado escribir y que hayan hecho rompe mi Kokoro y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo porque no es la primera vez que pasa, pero bueno continuare con la historia desde un inicio pero también puede que haya unos cambios o no sé, lo que paso no me deja procesar nada bien. De nueva cuenta, espero les guste esta historia. De todo corazón disfruten y no dejen que destruyan sus escritos con algo que ni si quiera te llegaron a notificar.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Fue como si todo en ese momento le hubiera caído una gran cascada con pirañas y cocodrilos, si es que las pirañas podían vivir en las mismas aguas que los cocodrilos, realmente era una buena pregunta, ¡¿Pero en carajos estaba pensando?! ¡Esa wea no importaba!, no por el momento después lo averiguaría. Ahora importaba el hombre que estaba parado frente a él, que bueno que su novia no estaba si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Ugh, mejor ni pensarlo.

-será mejor que hables niño.-dijo Genjurou de una manera firme y poco intimidante, sus fuertes brazos estaban cruzados y su expresión dejaba ver que no quería mentiras.

-antes que nada, ¡WOW!, ¡POR LA INOCENCIA DE MI NOVIA ES GENJUURO EL PAPUS DE PAPUS!-dijo el colombiano muy emocionado ante la expresión de sorpresa del comándate de SONG…-¡KYA!

Genjurou no habría negado que ese grito había sonado como toda una mujer viendo a su idol del momento, hasta parecía que el joven tenía flores de todos los colores volando alrededor de él, muy emocionado.

-¡Deme su autógrafo!, pero antes ¡¿Por qué estoy amarrado?!, ¡¿Dónde está el dramático de Ayrton, la seria de Laura, la pervertida de Yami, las pequeñas Liz y Atziri, la bulleable de Kail, y la fujoshi de mi novia?!.-pregunto el colombiano a Genjurou el cual solo atino a golpearse la frente, este chico cambiaba de emociones muy rápido.

Cuando vio que iba hablar más, saco una hamburguesa y se la metió en la boca a Kami el cual quedo a medio decir, pero la hamburguesa estaba buena, pero algo grande apenas si la podía morder.

-Antes de que digas algo más, primero, dime tu nombre.-dijo el comandante tomando asiento en la silla que estaba detrás de él.

-umm, ñam, ummm.-Kami no podía hablar por la enorme hamburguesa que tenía en la boca, sólo salían pequeños balbuceos mientras trataba de comerse la hamburguesa.

-Para que te metí la hamburguesa.-dijo Genjurou golpeándose de nuevo la frente, iba esperar un largo rato. Aunque Kami estaba feliz, le habían dado una hamburguesa gratis y una muy deliciosa.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Kami había logrado acabarse la hamburguesa, sinceramente sabia mejor que la pizza Rebeca de Ayrton

-ahora dime tu nombre.-pidió el comandante, ahora él tenía hambre, esa hamburguesa era para él, pero no había encontrado otra forma de callar al chico.

-oh es verdad, perdón me emocione mucho cuando lo vi.-dijo Kami comenzado a reír nervioso por la forma en que se había comportado…-Me llamo Kamilo, es un honor conocerlo Kazanari Genjurou.

En eso vio que Genjurou sacó una pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-¡ay! , ¡En serio es mi nombre!, si está enojado porque me comí su hamburguesa, usted tuvo la culpa, pa que me tapaba la boca con ella.-dijo Kami sudando frío y algo asustado.

-no es por eso que te estoy apuntando con la pistola.-dijo Genjurou serio

-oh!, entonces, ¿me da otra hamburguesa?-pidió el colombiano feliz y Genjurou le dio un zape.

-¡para ese estómago tuyo!-le regaño Genjurou y Kami solo hipo levemente le había dolido bien feo el golpe…-mira, la razón es simple a vista propia, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Por la emoción que denotaste se nota que soy algo popular, aunque es la primera vez que un hombre fangirlea por mí, casi siempre son mujeres las que gritan por mí.

-oiga, suficiente tengo con mi novia con que me ande shipeando con mi brother Ayrton y con sus monos chinos gays.-dijo Kami algo asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu novia te empareja con otros hombres?-pregunto incrédulo Genjurou y Kami solo asintió…-¿Qué tiene en la cabeza tu novia?

-no lo sé, pero así la quiero.-respondió el colombiano sonriendo.

-Awww que lindos.-dijo Genjurou sonriendo y libera a Kami…-no pareces peligroso como me habían informado, pero debía tomar mis precauciones.

-¿peligroso yo? Si yo soy un osito, así me dice mi novia.-dijo el colombiano orgulloso de su apodo.

-Jajajaja, que bonito que sigan habiendo relaciones así.-respondió Genjurou y abrió la puerta de seguridad pasando el código de bloqueo…-Bueno vamos, es mejor hablar de esto con todos.

-Wow, hace un momento lo tenía a usted apuntándome con una pistola, y ahora parecemos amiguis.-dijo el colombiano feliz de la situación, había sido noticeado por Genjurou, que hermosa y divina sensación

-Jajajaja buena esa, pero la verdad no me gusta hacer este tipo de interrogatorios, aunque es por fuerza realmente.-respondió el comandante y ambos caminaron por el amplio pasillo de la base terrena de SONG

Después de los eventos de Adam y la obtención del poder total del Dios, se había llegado al acuerdo de establecer bases de Song en un lugar apartado, El clan Kazanari tenía mucho que ver en la creación de las bases terrenas, gracias a todo su poderío ellos se habían encargado de los tramites y otras cosas que se requerían, el dinero no era una excusa, pero había una clara desventaja y esa era que todo el clan Kazanari sabia con exactitud dónde estaban estas bases, Genjurou había estado en desacuerdo, incluso su hermano mayor, pero no había podido negarse a su "padre" si es que en verdad era uno. Además también estaba el asunto de Miku y Hibiki ambas totalmente libres de la maldición y recipientes para el poder de Dios, sinceramente, nada bueno salía cuando el clan Kazanari sabía algo nuevo que podría darles poder.

Durante el trayecto de su caminata Kami había hecho varias preguntas a Genjurou, la curiosidad lo carcomía, además necesitaba saber dónde estaba todo su equipo, él había despertado amarrado, no quería pensar en cómo estaban los demás.

-Perdón, en verdad, la forma en que te trate no fue la correcta.-se volvió a disculpar el gran comándate…-Pero tú y tus compañeros son extraños, la señal que recibimos hace 2 días casi en la media noche fue alarmante, aun no nos hemos recuperado después de la pelea de Adam, y eso que ya han pasado 3 meses, las cosas han estado dando giros inesperados, esta base es uno de ellos.

-¡¿NANI?!-grito Kami sorprendido

-Así yo mismo grite al enterarme que serían construidas bases terrenales de SONG con el apoyo total del clan Kazanari.-respondió Genjurou algo cansado

-¡¿Esta wea está loca?!-exclamo Kami sin poder realmente creer lo que oía, del clan Kazanari, no era de fiar, aunque por Tsubasa, Gen y el padre de Tsubasa, aunque las cosas podrían cambiar. No, no, no, no, no podía dudar, del papú de papús, y menos de Tsubasa quien tenía la hermosa voz de Nana-sama, ella era un ángel y uno bien plano, que plano, PLANISIMO. Esperaba que cuando la viera no le dijera eso. ¡Wait!, si estaba en el mundo de Symphogear, eso quiere decir que, ¡SU WAIFU!, ¡CHRIS CHAN!, ¡Ahorita debía ir por ella, su novia estaría bien, ahora importaba ver a Chris! , o ¿debía esperar? Comenzó a moverse el cabello de manera frenética, ¡¿a quién debía ir a ver primero?! ¡Joder!

-Llegamos.-apenas logro escuchar a Genjurou, cuando chocó contra la puerta por andar de distraído, lo curioso es que fue que sigo caminando en la misma dirección y la puerta recibió cada uno de sus golpes, Genjurou solo lo vio con cara de "¡¿Qué carajos?!".

Kami se había pegado tanto con la puerta que comenzó a ver otra cosa y comenzó a babear

-ay que hermosa diosa griega, llévame contigo, ¡Haz que me caiga una vaca!-dijo el colombiano muy mareado

-¡Concedido!-grito una voz muy familiar y cuando menos lo espero el grito femenino de alguien que también se le hizo familiar cruzo sus oídos, para después sentir un gran peso que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo con ese peso extra.

-¡Ay, pero no fea forma!-replico el colombiano bien mareado mientras alzaba a la "vaca" que le habían aventado

-Me llamo gorda.-comenzó a llorar Vannesa en brazos de Kami quien apenas estaba reconociendo que la "vaca" que le habían aventado era su novia, y estaba llorando, era Dragón muerto, sintió las miradas de 3 mujeres peligrosas detrás de él. Vannesa a pesar de que estaba llorando lo estaba abrazando, tan dulce como siempre esta mexicana traviesa. El abrazo más fuerte asustado y comenzó a decirle que estaba linda, con todo y carnita extra

-¡Ayúdame Jesús!-grito cuando sintió 3 manos tomándolo del hombro.

Ayrton reía como loco mientras veía como Vannesa trataba de bajar a Kami quien había sido amarrado en el techo. ¿Cómo había pasado?, Laura aún estaba totalmente enojada por lo que paso en el vórtice y Yami y Kail solo querían joder. Así que no esperaron más y ayudaron a Laura a colgar a Kami bien amarrado y el cual imploraba piedad. Vannesa aun llorando por que le habían dicho gorda, se estaba empeñando a bajar a Kami, el pobre Dragón solo veía esas lágrimas y su corazón se ponía bien pequeñito, pero antes que nada, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio le había aventando a su novia?! Su penetrante mirada se posó en Ayrton el cual al sentirla comenzó a chiflar.

-¿verdad que soy todo un galán?-dijo Ayrton sonriendo para calmar a Kami, el cual movió su cuello de lado a lado y este hizo crack su mirada se posó el dulce que traía en manos Ayrton…-Aquí es cuando debía yo correr verdad, Jajajaja.

Las cadenas que ataban a Kami comenzaron a tronar.

-¡Corre que te mata el dragón!-l grito Kail y Ayrton estaba tan encimado mirando una pizza que habían traído para ellos que no se dio cuenta que ahora el colombiano estaba detrás de él y con una gran aura asesina

-Recuerden todo esto chicos, yo soy, soy…soy… ¡SOY UN CACAHUATE!-grito Ayrton con toda la pasión del mundo.

Ayrton estaba hecho bolita bajo un escritorio mientras Kail y Laura lo veían, negando con la cabeza, mientras Kami había sentado en sus piernas a Vanne y la abrazaba y mimaba, decirle vaca a tu novia no era algo bonito, y ahora el colombiano le estaba haciendo olvidar que le había dicho vaca, se hubiera quedado mejor cayado, ¡pero no!, ¡no!, metió la pata y donde no debía.

-Ya wey, salte que te vas a poner como un hobbit.-dijo Laura.

-ja, ya quisieras, si me vuelvo un hobbit tú te volverás el duende, ah, pero si ya lo eres.-dijo Ayrton y Laura le jalo le mejilla.

-pinche poste de luz.-dijo Laura cruzada ahora de brazos mirando a Ayrton.

-Ah, mi hermosa enana.-dijo Ayrton

-Awww que lindo.-dijo Laura al ver que Ayrton había dicho algo lindo, después de 6 meses.

-tu no, mi mazapán.-dijo Ayrton mirando el dulce….-tu que con tu dulzura marcas un antes y después, ayúdame a superar la perdida de mi amada rebeca, se mío ah, hermoso mazapán

Laura se trono los dedos mientras miraba a Ayrton el cual la vio

-ni mergas!-grito el chico y comenzó a correr en toda la habitación escapando de la peli azul…-¡Ve y comete a la espada infiel!

-¡NI MERGAS!-dijo Laura corriendo con más ganas que antes.

-¡Ven mi amor, aquí está tu Mono Coreano para ti!-Yami comenzó a mover la cadera y Laura le hecho más ganas a la carrera, no porque Yami estaba dispuesta a ser comida, sino porque, porque, ella… ¡AMABA A OTRO!, ¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN!

Cuando ya todo estuvo ya calmado Genjurou tomo asiento dejando de lado su 5 taza de café, el alboroto no había acabado en 2 horas, primero la chica llamada Laura huyendo de una tal Yami, después Ayrton tomando a inocente de Vannesa y lanzándosela como carnada a Yami, Kami salvando a su novia y amarrando a Yami en donde lo habían amarrado a él, Liz tratando de ser convencida por Yami para que la desamarra, la tierna chica Atziri muriéndose de la risa y Kail, bueno ella tenía salud.

Aunque no se atrevía hablar con alguien de ahí, podía ver que Kami tenía un aura muy asesina en esos momentos, y había pegado más a Vannesa en sus brazos, mejor no tentar a la muerte. ¡JODER!, ¡Que alguien rompiera el maldito silencio!

-Este…-la voz de su salvación fue escuchada, Genjurou miro y solo pudo pedirle a la muerte que viniera después del baño, La chica llamada Vannesa había sido quien estaba rompiendo el silencio

-¿sí?-pregunto el curioso, más que curioso, ¡Desesperado!, ¡esta niña apenas si se le entendí el habla!

-¿Por qué nos reunió aquí?-pregunto Vannesa

-¡Aleluya!, pensé que no lo preguntarías.-dijo Genjurou saltando de su asiento feliz y miro a la joven y le jalo más mejillas de manera tierna…-¡Awww que lindos duraznos de mejillas!

-¡mías!-dijo Kami cubriendo más a Vannesa y sin pensarlo dos veces metió Vannesa en una caja, mejor dicho trato de meterla, en verdad debía hacer dieta su novia.

-En fin, pasemos a lo importante, por qué los reuní.-dijo Genjurou, todos miraron con expectación al comandante, el silencio ahora era más lleno de misterio…-La verdad, ni yo sé.

-¡PENDEJO!-Laura le grito de manera recia a Genjurou y le aventó a Ayrton y este agarro al chico en el aire y lo lanzo de vuelta y Laura lo dejo caer

-¿Qué te hice mujer?, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti desde que llegamos a este hermoso mundo lleno de yuri.-reclamo Ayrton

-¡NI HAS HECHO NI MIERDA POR MI!-le recrimino la peli azul…-¡Lo único que has hecho fue darme los buenos días!

-¡eso ya es algo!-dijo Ayrton

-yo quería algo más,-dijo Laura mirándolo fijamente

-¡Diablos señorita!-dijo Ayrton

-Wey mal pensado.-dijo Laura jalándole la oreja

-ja Jajajaja.-Yami se comenzó a reír

-¡Cállate, que tú para hacer nada, te llevas la plata!-le dijo Laura a la argentina quien inmediatamente fue al lugar más seguro del mundo, los pechos de Liz.

Genjurou aspiro y aspiro y…., nada paso.

-Parece que hay mucha energía comándate, de no ser porque estábamos libres no habíamos venido todas después de haber terminado el entrenamiento

Genjurou se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ampliamente, todos los demás abrieron la mandíbula de tal forma que se les iba a caer

-¡Hi dess!

-No deberías hacer eso, ellos pueden ser peligrosos

-lo dice la chica que hace tiempo fue una villana

-bueno, bueno, no hay que pelear, son cosas del pasado

-¡Waa!, ¡son tan diferentes, pero similares a nosotros!, ¿me pregunto si habrá alguien igual a mi solecito?

-mo, para de decir eso.

Genjurou no podía encontrar forma a lo que veían, el solo atino a ponerse ambas manos en sus oídos.

-¡KYA!-el fangirleo que ahora estaba escuchando era más fuerte que el del chico, sinceramente sería un día muy ruidoso.

-¿Quién carajos son todas ustedes?-pregunto Laura después de que había gritado, sinceramente lo había hecho por el desmadre, Todos se golpearon la frente, Vannesa solo rio levemente

Después de haber explicado más o menos a Laura quienes eran, ella miro a la otra peli azul.

-otra pinche espada infiel.-dijo y la peli azul se sintió ofendida en toda la palabra

-¡¿Qué carajos dices?! ¡Ella no es Yami!-dijo Ayrton y Laura se cruzó de brazos

-el hecho de que esta esté plana y Yami no, no quiere decir que sea una espada fiel, ¿Por qué solo me llegan espadas infieles?-dijo Laura ahora haciendo las mismas poses de drama de Ayrton….- ¡¿Qué hice para que solo me lleguen espadas infieles?!

-Perdónenla, nuestra compañera en un rol le fue infiel hasta con una revista.-dijo Kail a todas las demás. Ella estaba a medio morir al ver a cierta oji rosa.

-¿con una revista?-pregunto cierta oji verde totalmente inocente y mirando al poste de Ayrton el cual no podía ocultar la gran emoción que sentía al ver esta tierna shinigami.

-cosas locas que hacemos.-respondió Liz sin darle mucha importancia.

-Para que lo sepan todos, es porque no lo hacen en su casa.-respondió la oji lavanda mientras Kami y Yami la miraban como si la diosa afrodita había caído en la tierra….-que pervertidos.

Genjurou rio de buena gana, bueno esto ya no sería un problemas como habían previsto desde un inicio, él se puso de pie en medio de ambos grupos de personas.

-Creo que ya las han de conocer, de eso nos hablaran después.-respondió el comándate sonriendo y comenzó el.

-Mi nombre es Kazanari Genjurou, miembro del clan Kazanari y comándate de SONG, la organización que combate a la amenaza conocida como NOISES.-dijo el peli rojo, sonriendo y señalo a las 7 chicas quienes veía a los demás con ojos curiosos y llenos de seriedad….-Ellas son miembros de nuestra organización, cada una se va a presentar.

La espada infiel, digo, una hermosa peli azul dio un paso hacia adelante mientras sostenía su casco de motociclista.

-Mi nombre es Kazanari Tsubasa, usaría de la primera reliquia de combate anti-Noises, Amenohabakiri.-dijo la hermosa peli azul con una hermosa sonrisa suave en su rostro

-¡Espada infiel!-dijo Laura y Ayrton le dio un codazo, mientras la oji lavanda se cruzaba de brazos viendo esto como una molestia.

-Mi nombre es Yukine Chris, usuaria de la segunda reliquia de combate, Ichival.-dijo la hermosa Chris, la waifu de todo symphogear

-¡Tus delanteras son tan falsas como lo fiel de Yamila!-dijo Laura y Chris se puso roja como tomate y casi se le va encima a Laura de no ser porque Kami la agarro, era un sueño tener a Chris tan cerca, pero la mirada de Laura que tenía era en verdad intimidante y Vannesa, ¡mierda! Cuando volteo a ver Vannesa esta estaba siendo cargada por Genjurou

-Que linda eres.-dijo Genjurou con tono muy paternal y Vannesa se sonrojo…-Awww eres más tierna que Tsubasa

-¡Comándate!-dijo molesta la Kazanari, el comándate la ignoro y Kami no sabía si había sido buena idea dejar a Vannesa sola mientras iba a abrazar a su Waifu, ay, que soledad sentía

-¡sigo yo!-dijo cierta peli café

-¡a ti nadie te quiere, vete a la chingada!-Laura le grito a la gran protagonista de Symphogear la cual no supo que hacer y más al ver que nadie la defendió, ¡Ni su solecito!, se fue a un lado de su maestro con la cabeza baja. Bueno, dejemos el relleno atrás.

-¡Hi dess!, ¡Soy Kirika Akatsuki!, usuaria de la reliquia Igalima.-dijo la pequeña shinigami muy feliz y saludando a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-no te conozco, pero me puedes caer bien.-dijo Laura a Kirika quien, solo río por su comentario mientras una molesta oji rosa las veía.

-Tsukiyomi Shirabe es un placer, soy usuaria del Shul shana.-respondió la oji rosa con una voz seria y mirada fija en Laura y Kirika.

-ay, que bipolar.-dijo Laura a Shirabe quien solo atino a hacer un puchero

-es un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombres es María Cadenzavna Eve, usuaria del Airgetlam.-dijo la hermosa peli rosa

-oh!, la loca que gritaba por su hermana muerta a cada rato, ni el niño que se hizo famoso por ver muertos le gana a usted.-dijo Laura y esta vez Ayrton se cayó de la risa, y María solo atino a mirar al suelo algo sonrojada

-okey fue cruel lo que dijiste Laura, pero fue la verdad.-dijo Ayrton aun en medio de la gran carcajada.

María solo se puso más roja y se dio la vuelta. Todos habían visto que Laura se había pasado pero, realmente era verdad, María no había dejado descansar a su hermana cuando destruyeron el tesoro de Babilonia.

-Bueno, ahora es el turno de ustedes.-dijo Genjurou aun cargando a una Vannesa colorada, queriendo ir con su osito quien lento ni perezoso buscaba la forma de quitársela a Genjurou

En medio de discusiones y algún bullying habían logrado decir sus nombres a las 6 usuarias y al comándate quien ya había dejado a la mexicana inocente con su novio. Estarían hablado de forma tranquila, de no ser por

-¡Cállate ya kail!, joder.-Yami miro a Kail quien hacia un puchero

-¡usted primero espada pide packs!-respondió la azabache

-¡Ah!, pero no solo yo pedí packs, ¡tú también!-dijo Yami…-¡todos aquí queremos el pack en vivo de Chris y María y también el de Vannesa para no decir más!

-¡usted es papa casada!, ¡casada joder!-dijo Kail

-¡también tu pitufo!-dijo Yamila ya estando lista para un contraataque

-¡con razón Laura siempre la deja más allá de la familyzone!, ¡ni la pela!, ¡espada infiel!-dijo Kail

Kami estaba que ardía en furia, Vannesa lo agarra como podía, Ayrton solo podía ver cómo estas dos se mataban con la mirada

-¡ah y también…

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS!-Kail le dijo a Yami quien solo bajo su cabeza

-es que no me tienes paciencia, además yo no fui la que se aventó al pinche vórtice porque no supo que más hacer, ¿de dónde salió el tema de los packs?-pregunto Yamila

-mejor callase y deje de pregunta por la ropa interior de Chris y María.-dijo Kail suspirando…-además lo del vórtice era algo que yo misma ni pude evitar, tenía miedo, tan si quiera Laura si me quiere, usted es la representación física de la Friendzone en persona

-Laura si me quiere, nuestro amor apache durara más que el universo, además lo de la ropa interior es porque .necesito nueva inspiración.-dijo Yamila y le fue lanzado una gran escritorio, cortesía de Liz, derechos reservados del autor…-A la víbora, víbora de la mar, de la mar, por aquí pueden pasar, la hueva por delante y las ganas por atrás…

Yami cayo inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe, pero estaba bien, meh, sigamos

-Ugh.-dijo Laura al ver a Yami con la lengua de fuera, le puso una toalla que encontró por ahí, cubriendo toda la cara de Yami….-Uff sustos que no dan gusto.

Genjurou tomada su 34 taza de café en ese momento las discusiones se habían alargado mucho, y todo porque habían dicho que les harían exámenes médicos, sinceramente, ya hasta ni quería decir nada.

Antes de que hubiera iniciado el nuevo drama, Ayrton así como Kami había hecho la explicación de que ellos provenían de un mundo donde Genjurou y las seis usuarias eran personajes ficticios producidos por una empresa de animación Japonesa, debido a su rotundo éxito se hizo popular más haya de Japón tocando los corazones de todos, por sus canciones así como sus grandes personajes y grandes villanos que había tenido la serie, mas no habían dicho que en medio de todo esto había una gran cantidad de fans quienes apoyaban el maga yuri que había en el trama de la serie , la pareja favorita siempre seria Tsubasa y María, así como el dúo zababa y Hibiki y Miku, y los personajes que se ganaron el cariño de los televidentes con solo pocos minutos en escena fueron Kanade y Serena.

Después de eso no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa discusión sobre la ropa interior de María y Chris y de la inocente mexicana. Ahora todos se conocían. Ahora venía otra cosa importante que debían saber todos incluso las 6 usuarias.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos sin poder procesar lo que Genjurou había dicho.

-Bueno como ellos dijeron son de otra dimensión y no pudieron haber llegado aquí por un simple acto de magia aunque eso pareciera, lo que se me ocurre es lo que encontramos con ustedes cuando cayeron cerca de la Torre de Tokio.-dijo Genjurou mirando a los presentes de la otra dimensión.

-¿habla de nuestros collares?-pregunto incrédula Atziri y el comándate asintió.

-Al llegar al lugar donde ustedes cayeron, hubo por unos momentos varios Phonic Gain que nos fueron alertados de una manera muy rápida, al llegarnos nos sorprendimos demasiado.-dijo Genjurou cruzado de brazos

-¿y porque?, ¿no se supone que podrían haber sido ellas luchando contra alca Noises?-pregunto Ayrton tomándose un jugo de naranja.

-Eso pensamos, pero al momento recordamos que ellas estaban en una misión, deteniendo con más fuerza al Val verde.-dijo Genjurou y todos miraron de reojo a Chris quien solo suspiro,…-Debido a esto todas las bases del país fueron alertadas y nosotros con mayor fuerza, al llegar los encontramos a todos ustedes, desmayados y con sus collares brillando como si fueran estrellas.

-esa no me la esperaba.-dijo Ayrton

-cállate, que esta buena la wea.-dijo Laura sacando un gran tarro de palomitas y comenzando a comerlas por la emoción del relato

-a todo esto, ¿Dónde están nuestros collares?-pregunto Kail, queriendo llamar la atención pero ni Genjurou le prestó atención….-Pinche gorila.

-¿y nuestros collares?-pregunto Vannesa y Genjurou la miro de una manera penetrante…-¿Qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo?

-contigo es que no causa más curiosidad.-dijo Genjurou

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Tsubasa un poco curiosa por la situación

-El phonic gain que emitía la reliquia se parecía…no se parece totalmente.-dijo Genjurou mirando a Tsubasa

-¿a cuál se parecía?-pregunto Kirika

-Al de Amou Kanade.-dijo Genjurou y María solo pudo ver como Tsubasa abría sus ojos en un gran espanto y, ¿enojo?

-¿Qué?-Vannesa no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Creemos que tu collar, tiene la misma esencia de Kanade, técnicamente es como si tu fueras la misma Kanade en persona.-dijo Genjurou

Vannesa abrió sus ojos en un gran espanto, sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, pero lo que más le causo duda e inseguridad fue ver la mirada de Tsubasa hacia ella, si las miradas mataran, ella ya estuviera muerta

* * *

De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, que voy a subir todos los capitulos poco a poco hasta el ultimo donde me quede. A Kail y Ayrton quienes me dejaron sus reviews les debo una disculpa, en verdad lo siento. No pense que esto pasaría, me duele haber perdido sus reviews y a todas las personas que habian leido Barbatos hasta el ultimo capitulo en verdad lo siento mucho qnq


	3. Chapter 3

III

La verdad no sabía pensar más sobre el tema, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras más trataba sacarle jugo, el viento golpeaba sus mejillas con suavidad mientras sentía el calor del verano sobre su piel. Vannesa no había encontrado otra forma de poder relajarse en esos momentos, la mirada que le había dedicado era terriblemente terrorífica desde su perspectiva, había pedido salir un momento con la excusa de ir al baño, pero el hecho era que no podía soportar la mirada de la Kazanari, no quería volver al menos no por ahora.

...

Después de haber logrado terminado de hablar, Genjurou se sentó en su asiento del comandante y bebido esta vez un té en su taza de Hello Kitty, ¿Qué?, ¡Era una taza de machos! , solo la usaba… ¡al carajo la usaba todo el tiempo, y hasta tenia una pijama con el mismo personaje hasta ropa interior!, solo los verdaderos machos usan. ¡HELLO KITTY! En su máxima expresión.

Kami anotaba todo lo que Genjurou usaba, quería ser igual a el, aunque el hecho de usar Hello Kitty en todo, eh, lo iba a pensar realmente, su mirada viajaba por todo el centro de control de SONG en su base terrestre, había pasado más de media hora, y ni señales de Vannesa, meh, ya se la llevo el monstruo…. ¡MIERDA!

-¡MI NOVIA!-el colombiano salió a la carrera de la sala principal pero al no fijarse choco contra la puerta de metal, la cual se abrió al poco tiempo y el pobre salió todo mareado en busca de su novia.

-Pobrecito.-dice Ayrton al ver a Kami

-si, se volvió a golpear.-respondió Laura viendo a lo que Ayrton podría referirse…-Se va a quedar sin dientes.

-¡No!, bueno si, eso le va a pasar, imagínate la sonrisa Colgate que ahora tiene.-dijo Ayrton y Laura se cayó al suelo de la risa

-oh mi amor, que hermosa te vez, ¡ahí te voy!-Yami se lanzó sobre la hermosa peli azul la cual al no darse cuenta de Yami estaba por caerle sobre ella, mientras reía rodo por el suelo esquivando por milagro a la argentina cayendo al piso y ella se llevó el premio a la sonrisa Colgate del año

-Jajajajajaja lero, lero, ni el piso te quiere.-dijo Kail la cual se moría de la risa.

Las 6 usuarias estaban presentes también y veían ese comportamiento muy ¿raro?, jamás habían visto personas tan expresivas en su vida, a excepción de la escandalosa de Tachibana Hibiki, esa gritaba por todo, ¡Todo!, y lo mas curioso es que gritaba más cuando se encontraba en el cuarto de Kahinata. ¡Misterios, misteriosamente, misteriosos!

-Disculpen.-la hermosa peli rosa trato de llama la atención de los nuevos presentes, ya que dentro de poco estarían llegando los demás miembros de SONG, pero nadie le prestaba atención, era muy desesperante, en verdad estaba agradecida que sus demás compañeras le prestaran atención cuando tenían que decir algo, pero ellos, ay ya le dolía la cabeza…-¡Disculpen!

-¡Cállate chichona!-le grito Laura aun riendo y María se puso roja como tomate cubriendo su abundante delantera, y que ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Quién tenía más pecho de ella y Chris? ¡Misterio, misteriosamente, misterio!

-¡No le grites a María!-la defendió la Kazanari quien María siempre agradecía con una cálida sonrisa el gesto que hacia siempre por ella

-Cállate tabla de surf.-dijo Laura poniéndose de pie…-Por si no te das cuenta, necesito mi dosis de desmadre diaria, no puedo vivir sin ella

-¿desmadre?-pregunto la Kazanari curiosa

-¡Dess!-el grito de Kirika hizo que todos prestaran atención y más por el hecho del aura de Shirabe, ¿Por qué?, ¡es simple mijo!

Kirika estaba muy emocionada al ver a Ayrton con la gran explicación que dieron, jamás pensó que un hombre, ¡UN HOMBRE! Fuera capaz de usar una reliquia, había quedado también sorprendida por Kami, pero Ayrton, ¡Dios!, podría sonar loco, pero al ver al Ayrton podía jurar que reliquia emitió un pequeño tintineo el cual solo le pasaba cuando estaba con Shirabe, pero Wow. La pequeña shinigami se acercó al chico emocionada

-¡Es increíble dess!, aun no me puedo creer que sean de otra dimensión dess, y que haya hombres capaces de usar una reliquia, ¡No se acaba la impresión dess!, espero serte de ayuda, Kirika a tus servicios, etto…-Kirika no recordaba el nombre de Ayrton el cual al ver a la shinigami emocionada este se contagio también por la emoción

-Ayrton, me llamo Ayrton, pero antes dime una cosa.-el chico se acerco a la rubia algo y la mirada filosa de Shirabe se hizo más filosa, hasta parecía que le habían salido machetes en los ojos

-¡SI!-kirika se emocionó y tenía los ojitos muy brillantes por la emoción

-a ti…-Ayrton se puso serio, incluso Laura hasta pelo el ojo, ¡¿Qué se creía esa rubia al robarle a su NOVIO FAKE?, ¡wait!, era Fake así que no debía haber problema, ¿o sí?, ummm, ¡ni mergas! Laura se acercó curiosa pero sin detonar sospecha hacia donde estaban Ayrton y la rubia Fake. Ayrton mantenía una postura seria ante lo que iba a preguntar, todo inclusos esperaban con anticipación, el abrió la boca y todos estaban ahora sudando, incluso Genjurou dejo de lado sus compras de ropa interior de marca exclusiva de Hello Kitty.

-¡BOMM BABY!-Kami había entrado de repente con Vannesa en brazos, la cual venia muy colorada, ¡pinche tomatito!...-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

-¡Joder Bossu!, nadie lloraba por usted, hasta arruino el momento épico.-dijo Liz tomando la palabra, a pesar de que no se había involucrado mucho en el tema, si le causo curiosidad lo que estaba por decir Ayrton en esos momentos

-¡Claro Dess!-la aceptación de Kirika hizo que todos voltearan y Kami soltara a Vanne quien cayo de sentón al suelo, el colombiano la levanto de inmediato, pero Laura le aventó la chancla, ¡pobre de su bebe!, primero el vórtice, después el golpe en la cabeza, que la hayan llamado vaca, que la pinche tabla de Surf la haya mirado mal y ahora que su novio la tire, ¡oigan eso no!, ahora si Kami no se salva.

-¡Genial!-Ayrton choca dedos con kirika quien no se despega el chico lo que causa que una frialdad se llene en el ambiente. Mientras tanto Vannesa mimaba a su novio quien había llorado suavemente al ver que le lanzaron una chancla en su hermoso rostro, ¡ya tenia suficiente con la sonrisa Colgate que le dejo el golpe al chocar contra la puerta de metal!, ¡DIGAN NO AL MALTRATO DE DRAGONES!

-¡Cállese!, ¡mejor cuídeme a mi bebe, que al final del viaje solo me la va a entregar vendaba y no por lo que todos pensamos!-le regaño Laura callando los pensamientos de Kami

-¡No rompas la cuarta pared!-dijo Kami tomando esta vez bien a Vanne en brazos y sentándose

-Aquí mando yo.-dijo Laura. LIKE A BOSS, ¡Toma esa!

Kami hizo un puchero y ahora el mimo a Vanne e iniciaron una pequeña platica, Vanne le dijo por qué no había vuelto, el solo atino a decirle que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no saliera con sus travesuras, la mexicana le jalo las mejillas, el chico rio y la mimo lo mas que pudo, aunque con Chris en frente, uff, ¡BELLEZA DE DIOSA!, ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, LA NOVIA PRIMERO!, pero Chris, 7w7, ¡NO, LA NOVIA PRIMERO!,

-¡Cuide a mi bebe, deja a la de delanteras falsas!-le dijo Laura cruzada de brazos y con chancla en mano

-¡que no rompas la cuarta pared!-dijo Kami abrazando a Vanne al ver que Laura alzo la chancla al ver que este le respondió…-Mejor mimo a mi novia

-No que no hacía caso.-dijo Laura

Laura bajo la chancla sonriendo y se fue a sentar con Kail, no le quedaba de otra, su novio FAKE, andaba ocupado, además Kail necesitaba compañía.

-Laura.-Kail la abrazo al ver que alguien si la había tomado en cuenta

-Kail.-dijo Laura sonriendo y la abraza también

-dame pizza.-dijo Kail y Laura le jalo las mejillas

Atziri suspiro y se acercó a Genjurou quien buscaba ahora pesas con el emblema de Hello Kitty, ¡Eso es un macho que se respeta señoras y señores!

-Señor Genjurou, me permite preguntarle algo.-pido Atziri a lo cual Gen volteo a verla sorprendido y asiente

-pregunta lo que desees pequeña.-respondió el comandante sonriendo

-¿Por qué está usando Hello Kitty?-esa duda le carcomía la cabeza a Atziri, ¿Por qué el macho de machos de Symphogear usaba Hello Kitty?, no veía nada de malo, pero, ¿Por qué?

Genjurou sonrío puso cómodo en su asiento.

-bueno todo comenzó por…

-sabe que mejor no, prefiero saber más sobre los gears que nosotros poseemos.-dijo Atziri y tomo asiento de nuevo junto a lado de Liz, Genjurou sólo atino a hacer su cara de cachorrito regañado y saco su peluche de Hello Kitty le comenzó a platicar sobre sus grandes penurias comenzando cuando él estaba en el vientre de su madre y esta por error comió picante, ¡ay que dolor!, ¡por eso no le gustaba el Wasabi!, ¡ay que dolor que pena!

Todos veían al comandante de una forma un tanto rara, ¿Qué le había pasado a comandante?, aunque lo de Hello Kitty eso ya era de hace tiempo, eso ya no sorprendía a las symphousuarias. Ni los calzones que una vez dejo olvidados en la ducha, a todas les recorría un escalofrío nada bonito, los nuevos verían de TODO.

-ahora que lo pienso es muy curioso, ¿Cómo es posible que existan más gears?-pregunto Kohinata curiosa a lo cual Atziri tuvo que aguantar el grito de fangirl que quería salir a flote al ver al solecito de Miku.

-eso nos lo va a explicar Elfnein, ya no tarda en llegar con Owaga, Aoi y Fujitaka.-dijo Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos cerca de ella estaba María, ante la vista de Laura veía otra espalda infiel pero con habilidades ninja, como abundaban las espadas infieles.

-¿eh? , ¿Elfnein no está en estas bases establecidas por tierra?-pregunto la callada por Laura, digo, Hibiki, la cual no podía dejar de lado su asombro al ver a personas de una dimensión tan diferente a la suya, pero con conocimientos sobre ellas, sinceramente era muy fascinante, además a pesar de que ella era algo tonta, que decir tonta, ¡PENDEJA! , en toda la palabra, pero esta vez el coco parecía funcionarle bien, podía notar que las personas de la otra dimensión tenían algo de ellas, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión si era por la forma de actuar, las mismas expresiones o cosas que eran lo contrario a ellas, era lo que hizo pensar eso, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-no, yo prohibí que ella viniera a estas bases, a menos de que su presencia fuera necesaria como en esta ocasión.-dijo Genjurou serio y dejando a su peluche en una camita que el mismo trajo exclusivamente para el peluche que traía.

-¿es por Kazanari Fudou?-pregunto María está vez poniéndose seria, Elfnein era como su hermanita además la forma en que Fudou se había presentado y actuado hace más de tres meses había dejado un mal sabor de boca, y más por el hecho de que el padre de Tsubasa estaba más al pendiente de su hija, pero también preguntaba por Miku en todas las oportunidades que tenía, aun Genjurou no decía el porqué de la preocupación de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez el vejestorio de Fudou?-pregunto Yami volviendo de su medio coma por el golpe que se dio asustado a Laura y echando agua bendita alrededor de ella para que no se le acercara, pero no contaba con la mirada filosa de la chilena, la cual no había dejado escapar nada de lo que Yamila estaba haciendo, mira nada más, haciendo todo eso frente a ella, ya se la tenía bien guardada a esta Argentina, no se la iba acabar.

-¡Aleluya!, sigues viva.-dijo Ayrton mientras tomaba un jugo de manzana el cual se lo había dado Kirika…-Que dureza la tuya

-100% Argentina NO FAKE como tu relación con Laura.-dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos Like a boss

-Ah, con esas tenemos, pues fíjate que tengo algo que tu no.-dijo Ayrton poniéndose de pie y sacando unos lentes de color negro

-¿y eso que sería?-pregunto la Argentina aun con su pose de Like a boss

-la atención de Laura.-Ayrton se puso lo lentes y comenzó a sonar la muisca de fondo de todo un hombre Badass.

-¡En tu cara!-le dijo Kail riéndose al igual que todos, incluso las symphousuarias les parecia bastante divertido la situación

-a ti nadie te pela.-dijo Yami haciendo que Kail se callara

-muérete.-dijo Kail haciendo un puchero hacia la Argentina quien en esos momentos sentía su orgullo totalmente mancillado y por alguien menor a ella, ¡Deshonra! , ¿Qué le iba a decir a su amada nación?

-tu si sabes dar en el blanco.-dijo Laura chochando los 5 con Ayrton

-mujer por ti soy Batman.-respondió Ayrton haciendo uso de sus miradas que roban el aliento, aunque a vista de Laura no sabía a donde estaba mirando Ayrton, debía comprarse lentes nuevos.

-aja, en ese caso deberías comer más, ¿así como vas a ser Batman?-pregunto Laura cruzándose de brazos

-A ver mujer, mira, ¿ves esto?, son conejitos de levantar muchas cocas feas, muchos brócolis, muchos gansitos, chocolates, mazapanes y también franelas, ¿y me dices que debo hacer ejercicio?, pues creo que deberías ver más mis músculos.-Ayrton comenzó a hacer posees con la intención de que sus músculos se notaran, pero, solo se veía la carne y el hueso.

-¡No tienes ni madre de músculos!, ¡Ni tienes pancita de tanto estar comiendo!, lo único que te envidio es tu delgadez ahí que te veas musculo es a causa de que no ves bien.-respondió Laura cruzándose de brazos y se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando este se iba a charlar con Kirika o eso creía Ayrton ya que estaba hablando con un cerrillo, ¿Qué mierda tenía ese jugo que se tomó?, con razón decían que los jugos enlatados no tenían nada de vitamina, ¡miren como dejaron a Ayrton!, ¡se lo dejaron peor!

-¿ellos son siempre así?-pregunto Shirabe a Kail, quien a ver que su idol, su diosa, su personaje favorito, su best waifu ever la había notado no supo que contestar solo se le quedo viendo como si dios hubiera descendido ante ella y le había dado… ¡EL PODER INTERIOR!...-¿Hola?

Shirabe movió su mano de lado a lado, Kail estaba o estaría desconectada del mundo por un rato, hasta que pudiera llegar Elfnein o eso creía el comandante. Sin duda alguna sería un largo día, bueno, esperaba no perderse el capítulo especial de Hello Kitty , hoy, ¡ERA LA BODA DE KITTY, KYA!

...

Al cabo de algunos minutos más llego Elfnein en compañía de Owaga, Aoi y Fujitaka. Kami al ver a Owaga volvió a saltar a Vannesa y esta vez Laura en vez de pegarle con la chancla le pego con una silla, ¡NADIE LASTIMABA A SU BEBE!, el pobre colombiano se fue a llorar al rincón, mientras Vanne se acercaba a consolarlo en lo que podía, desde lejos se podía ver el gran chichón que le iba a salir marca 100% de Laura, hecho en México señoras y señores, puro orgullo nacional, pero en serio, pobre dragoncito. QnQ

Los recién llegados hicieron sus presentaciones, o mejor dicho trataron ya que todos dijeron quiénes eran, incluso datos muy personales, como el hecho de que Fujitaka era un lolicon encubierto, María ahora fue quien le pego con la silla a Fujitaka el cual salió rodando de la sala hasta la salida, y con ello un grito de María, "¡PINCHE VIEJO LESBIANO!", haciendo a más de uno temblar excepto Laura quien había encontrado al fin una forma de tomar en serio a la loca que grita siempre por su hermana muerta.

Después de otras discusiones que no venían al caso y con la paciencia al borde del límite del Comandante Genjurou fue que se llegó a la parte esencial, que eran los Gears de la otra dimensión. Al haber sido encontrados junto a los chicos, fueron enviados con Elfnein para una minuciosa evaluación alrededor de dos días, debido a que se había conseguido más material sobre la tecnología antigua las investigaciones pausadas incluso canceladas volvieron a su flujo, y con los Gears de la otra dimensión así había sido, incluso la misma Elfnein quedo fascinada con lo que había descubierto.

-Estas reliquias, no son en su totalidad idénticas a la de nuestro mundo, por varias razones, en lo que estuve investigando.-la pequeña alquimista mostro varios diagramas así como esquemas en la gran pantalla de la sala…-Estas reliquias tienes más de 1 tecnología.

-¡¿Qué?!-todos los presentes gritaron con asombro

-espera, eso quiere decir que, ¿estas reliquias fueron hechos con, más de una tecnología?-cuestiono Atziri y Elfnein asintió…-¿pero cómo?, ¿Cuáles son esas tecnologías?

-oye tranquila.-dijo Ayrton a modo de broma

-cállate tu estas igual de curioso que todos por la misma razón.-dijo Kail sin poder despegar su mirada de la gran pantalla

-claro que…bueno si es cierto, síguele mini homúnculo.-dijo Ayrton y Elfnein se puso nerviosa y más tímida de lo que ella ya era.

-lo que puedo decir quien sea que lo haya hecho, los hizo en un corto periodo de tiempo, estas reliquias en nuestro mundo con tal precisión hubieran tardado incluso 1 año en completar 2.-continuo Elfnein sonrojada y tímida…-Las tecnologías que encontré, fueron la tecnología que usan en su dimensión, la tecnología antigua y también alquimia,

-¡¿WHAT?!- todos exclamaron de una vez por la sorpresa.

-La única concordancia que logre encontrar fue que las reliquias son las mismas, es decir el arma, desde el Amenohabakiri, hasta el Shen Shou Shin, a excepción de una, pero en una porción tan pequeña, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para poder crear una armadura Gear. Estas reliquias, son **Hybrid Armament**, o Reliquias Hibridas como gusten llamarles, debido a su gran cantidad de contenidos diferentes a nuestra reliquia convencional pero tan igual a la nuestra.-dijo Elfnein, en toda la sala nadie podía hablar, era increíble, cuando Elfnein había llegado les dio a cada uno su reliquia correspondiente, lo curioso fue que todos lograron identificar su reliquia Hibrida.

-Elfnein.-la voz de la Kazanari rompió el silencio todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, la mirada que poseía era una que decía que no se debía interrumpir en ese momento…-El Gungnir, ¿es cierto lo que dijo el Comandante?, ¿la esencia de _este_ Gungnir es la misma que la Kanade poseía?

Elfnein miro de Vannesa hacia Tsubasa, luego al comandante quien con la mirada le pidió que dijera todo lo que había averiguado en este corto tiempo de 2 días analizando estas reliquias.

-No te voy a mentir Tsubasa-san, la esencia es la misma, tanto ondas de resonancia, asa como también el tipo de armadura que podía llegar a desarrollarse, todo indica que esta reliquia tiene una gran parecido con la de Kanade cuando ella la vistió.-la mirada de furia de la Kazanari se posó de nuevo en su rostro y sin decir más, ella salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desconfianza a la portadora del Gungnir Hibrido, Vannesa se quería morir en ese mismo instante, ella no era Kanade, mucho menos quería ocupar su lugar, no entendía las razones de Tsubasa, nadie en ese momento sabia porque Tsubasa se comportaba de tal forma. María no podía soportar ver a Tsubasa de ese modo por lo que sin decir más ella la siguió, pero para cuando llego a la salida, vio como la peli azul se alejaba a gran velocidad en su moto.

-Tsubasa….

La mirada de preocupación se apodero de María.

-¿estas son pareja?-pregunto Laura

-¡no rompas el momento joder!-le regañaron Kami y Ayrton y esta les dio con la chancla.

...

Al estar totalmente en una situación sin precedentes, el comandante los llevo a la otra Base de Song, la cual era en la que siempre estaba, sin duda la vida bajo el mar, era genial, solo le faltaba que le salieran aletas. En el camino todos, incluso las symphousuarias se encontraban emocionados al ver que había más reliquias, no en su totalidad pero si, además estaba el misterio de cuál era la reliquia que Kami poseía, el colombiano aseguraba que era **Siegfried, **nadie entendía por qué su reliquia sería un personaje de un poema, pero todo podía pasar o era porque en el poema se mostraba un Dragón…7-7, bueno, los sueños se pueden cumplir eso era lo que importaba.

María no había podido disfrutar la compañía debido a la actitud de Tsubasa, cambio de un momento a otro, ahora parecia en verdad una espada y una que podía destruir todo a su paso, incluso lazos.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué ellos tienen las reliquias?-pregunto Chris la cual no había hablado mucho y más por las miradas del colombiano y la argentina, en verdad esperaba que ya fuera legar golpear a alguien sin temer a que te lleve la poli.

-¿te lo explico, dulzura?-Yami tomo de la barbilla a Chris y esta se puso colorada por la cercanía.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI WAIFU!-Kami se puso en medio de ambas y trato de abrazar a Chris, pero tanto Liz como Chris le aventaron un zapato y a Yami también, todos rabones o todos culones.

Elfnein así como todos los demás rieron de buena gana por la forma que todo se estaba llegando a cabo

-Bueno al principio tampoco lo entendí, pero debido a la explicación del joven Kami y el joven Ayrton pude entenderlo de mejor manera.-dijo Elfnein…-Es debido a que ellos tienen una gran similitud con todos ustedes, llegando incluso a que la resonancia de sus canciones así lazos sean casi idénticos, aun no los hemos escuchado cantar, pero para que fueran capaces de llegar hasta aquí con este tipo de reliquias, es sin duda la razón de que ellos tienen un gran poder.

-eso quiere decir que soy…-Laura se señaló…-¿Qué carajos soy?

Ayrton y Kail se golpearon en la frente, Kami solo suspiro, Vanne rio de buena gana, Yami miraba con ojitos a Laura, Liz miraba de forma siniestra a Yami y Atziri platicaba con Miku de cualquier cosa que pudieran venirles a la mente

-eres humana Laura, eres humana y tienes poca salud, necesitas vitaminas para la morra.-dijo Ayrton

-¡Oye!, la psicología cansa.-dijo Laura

-Aja, pero SHINee no, ¿verdad?-dijo el muchacho alto

-¡Con SHINee, no te metas!-Laura saco el sartén, ¿de dónde saco el sartén?, ella era una mujer con secretos, secretamente, secretos.

Todos de nuevo comenzaron a reír, solo si María pudiera unirse o que Shirabe no estuviera matando con la mirada a Ayrton el cual cada vez se sentía más incómodo con la mirada de la pequeña Tsukiyomi, ¡él no tenía la culpa de que las mujeres se le pegaran!, ¡y menos Kirika!, aunque bueno…. ¡NO, ESO ERA PROHIBIDO!, ¡VIVA EL YURI!

...

Al poco rato llegaron al cuartel, todos bajaron de la camioneta, y entraron, sin darse cuenta que cierta mexicana curiosa se alejó de donde estaban hasta adentrarse en la zona industrial del lugar que cubría el cuartel. En verdad era todo un fantasma.

A pesar de estar cerca de una zona industrial y más a delante a unos cuantos Kilómetros como había visto desde la camioneta estaba una pequeña ciudad, podría ser un distrito aledaño a Tokio, ella no quería alejarse mucho, pero la curiosidad de estar en un lugar nuevo la hacía querer ver todo más de cerca, sentirlo con todos su sentidos, además estaban cerca de una playa, se guiaría por el sonido de las olas, ¡No!, que maravillosa idea, ¡Era una tonta idea!, ¡ahora cuando regresara le tocaba chancla a ella y silla!

Vanne se iba a meter en problemas, pero esta vez tenía un motivo, se sentía incomoda y preocupada, de ser ellos posibles usuarios y poder vestir un Gear, ¿irían a pelear?, de ser así, ¿Qué harían?, ¿Qué haría ella?

-Tengo miedo.-dijo ella mientras tomaba su reliquia en ambas de sus manos se recargaba en un árbol y se abrazaba a sí misma, jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, pero ella debía estar tranquila, total, ella no tenía buen rango vocal como los demás, pero temía por todos, ¿Qué haría?.

En eso un extraño polvo cruzo su mirada, parecia carbón, se puso de pie pensando que podía ser carbón de una persona haciendo parrillada con su familia, pero aún estaba algo dentro de la zona industrial, además aun no podía ver edificios o algún parque. Cuando se movió algo bajo su pie llamo su atención, era una gran acumulación de carbón y con ello más comenzó a volar sobre la zona, y un sonido de chillido hizo que su piel se enchinara, ¡NO LA JODAN!, Para cuando se dio cuenta, se estaba haciendo tarde, el grito de terror que ella dejo salir de sus labios solo hizo eco la zona industrial la cual ahora era un cementerio

-¡KAMI!-ella grito y comenzó a correr en la única dirección la cual quedaba libre de todos aquellos seres, los Noises habían descendido y ascendido.

...

En el cuartel el sonido de la alerta de los Alca-Noises se hizo presente.

-¡Se encuentran cerca de nuestra ubicación, hay pequeños grupos alrededor y los cuales se dirigen a la ciudad aledaña!-informo Aoi mientras detectaba donde estaban todos los Noises, pero Fujitaka no estaba, María lo había dejado fuera de sus 5 sentidos por el buen golpe.

-¡María y todas vayan de inmediato, avisaremos a Tsubasa!-ordeno el comandante

-es…hermoso...-dijo Kami al ver en vivo y en fresco a Genjurou dar órdenes, sentía que estaba en el paraíso de los machos…-Deme ordenes…

-Luego porque Vannesa lo anda shipeando hasta con la lámpara.-dijo Liz cruzada de brazos

-¡Oye!, ¡eso es privado, además!, ¡Vanne ya deja de shipearme con…-Kami miro a su alrededor y salió al pasillo y comenzó a llamarla, ella no respondía a su llamado, pregunto a los que pasaban y ellos negaron ver a alguien con tal descripciones en la base…-No me digas que…

Yami había visto como Kami se puso y entendió de inmediato el porqué, ella palideció al momento y se acercó a Genjurou y lo tomo del brazo

-¡Ponga todas las imágenes de seguridad en la pantalla rápido!-dijo la argentina más pálida que nunca mientras que Kami regresaba algo preocupada pero temiendo lo mismo que Yami, Genjurou no comprendió al momento pero al ver el rostro de ambos, pidió a Aoi las imágenes de todas las cámaras

-¿Qué sucede, porque están alterados?-pregunto Atziri al ver al mayores del grupo pálidos, ya las symphousuarias habían salido y en medio de las imágenes que poco a poco se mostraban se veían a ellas acercándose a los puntos de encuentro de los Noises

-¡Vannesa no está!-dijo Yami

-Puede estar en el baño, uno puede tardar.-dijo Kail poniéndose de pie

-eso es cierto, una vez….-Ayrton iba a decir algo pero el grito de sorpresa y susto del comandante y el de Aoi lo hizo detenerse a media frase, todos voltearon a ver la pantalla y palidecieron Vannesa se encontraba huyendo de los Noises, las lágrimas de la mexicana llenas de terror cubrían su rostro mientras llamaba y gritaba por ayuda.

-¡Esa niña!, ¡¿Qué no había entrado con todos aquí a la base?!.- exclamo Genjurou

-¡Se encuentras muy alejada de todas las usuarias!.-informo Aoi y todos palidecieron mas

-¡MI BEBE!-dijo Laura al ver a Vannesa esquivando por poco a varios Noises voladores que cayeron como bombas sobre ella, la cual por el impacto salió disparada y cayó al suelo de manera brusca, pero los Noises que la perseguían eran muchos, al poco tiempo que había caído, con sangre en sus rodillas ella volvió a comenzar a correr de una manera más lenta que antes debido al dolor que se podía notar en su rostro…-¡SALVENLA JODER!, ¡MI NIÑA!

-¡JODER!.-Kami hizo acopio de salir en busca de su novia

-¡alto!-le ordeno Genjurou

-¡No me puedo quedar quieto, la pueden matar!-dijo Kami preso de una desesperación

-¿y qué piensas hacer?, puedes tener ahora una reliquia, pero no sabemos si el sistema de activación es el mismo o cuanto puede tomar, ¡Es un suicidio ir a salvarla!-le dijo Genjurou alzando la voz

-¡entonces debo dejar que muera!-grito ahora Kami con el ceño fruncido…-¡NO ME VENGA CON ESO!

-¡Todos estamos que nos comen nos nerviosos pero mas a Vannesa!.-señalo Ayrton la pantalla

-¿Acaso cree que nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados?.-cuestiono Kail

Yami estaba abrazada a Liz quien cubría sus oídos, habían comenzado a escuchar los gritos de Vannesa más desesperados que antes, incluso la fatiga de la mexicana se estaba haciendo evidente incluso en sus gritos y llantos

Laura no podía despegar su vista de la pantalla, el miedo la había dejado paralizada donde estaba, Ayrton había quedado en el mismo estado, Kail cubría su boca por el miedo que ahora sentí y Atziri se había sentado, ella sentía los nerviosos a flor de piel y con cada grito emitido por Vannesa solo la empeoraba.

Genjurou entendía el sentimiento de todos ellos al ver a alguien en peligro, pero no podían hacer nada, solo confiar en la suerte.

-¡Tsubasa, dirígete de inmediato a zona donde se entrecruzan la zona industrial y la ciudad aledaña!-ordeno de una manera firme y rápida Genjurou

-¿Por qué?, ¿aún hay civiles?-pregunto la Kazanari mientras con agilidad movía su espada y un rayo azul salía de su Armead Gear destruyendo a varios Noises y con su moto destruía a la gran mayoría al utilizar su ataque de modo Jinete

-Así es, ve de inmediato, ¡Ahora!-ordeno Genjurou

-¡Entendido!-la Kazanari se subió de nuevo en su moto y emprendió a toda velocidad

-Esperemos que llegue a tiempo, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es que Tsubasa llegue a tiempo y ella aguante lo suficiente.-dijo Genjurou y pudo escuchar como Kami golpeaba la pared con fuerza.

...

Vannesa ya se encontraba en ese momento más cansada que nunca, el dolor en sus rodillas apenas lo podía tolerar, de nuevo más Noises se lanzaron sobre ella y esta vez tuvo una gran suerte al esquivar como algunos se lanzaban como la primera temporada, el estruendo bajo sus pies, fue muy fuerte y salió disparada de nuevo hasta quedar esta vez totalmente cansada, apenas tenía las fuerzas para poder sentarse, en medio de una colina de polvo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas podían ver como los Noises se acercaban poco a poco a ella.

-alguien…por favor…ayuda...-pido en medio de un sollozo amargo mientras cerraba sus ojos al ver más cerca a los Noises,

Podía sentir el latir de su corazón acelerado, pero de un momento a otro este se fue pausando poco a poco, una extraña densa sensación se apodero de ella con sus ojos cerrados y un extraño calor en su mano se hizo presente

-¡AYUDA!-el grito desesperado de ella hizo eco y todo en ese momento parecia que el tiempo se había detenido y ahora en su mente unas palabras conocidas se materializaban y poco a poco se unían, sentía que su voz recorría cada célula de su cuerpo y las palabras que afloraban en su mente su voz quería hacerlas resonar más allá de lo que su mente podía imaginar.

...

Todos en el cuartel se cubrieron los ojos al ver que los Noises se lanzaron sobre Vannesa, Tsubasa estaba muy lejos de llegar hacia ella, uno que otro grito y esperaron el sonido de la desintegración. Kami golpeo la pared de nuevo hasta que sintió su mano arder y la sangre comenzó a caer en el piso. Elfnein estaba ahí viendo desde su monitor una extraña reacción que para el momento la alerta del Alca-Noise ya no era la única en esos momentos

...

-_Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl_

Una extraña fuerza comenzó a rodearla, y un dolor se apodero de su pecho, sus ojos solo podían ver como un armamento aparecía ante sus ojos y se acerca a ella pegándose a su cuerpo.

La pantalla mostraba una gran luz mientras los Noises eran destruidos y los pocos que quedaban se alejaban. Elfnein veía todo con asombro así como los demás

-¡GUNGNIR!-el grito de Genjurou hizo eco en la amplia sala, muchos de ahí sintieron esto como un deja vu

-¡No me jodas!-grito Ayrton al ver lo que pasaba, era el único que había logrado emitir el grito que todos los demás estaban conteniendo, uno lleno de asombro y miedo.

Una tiara adornaba su cabello, un vestido al estilo griego corto la cubría del metal que ahora la vestía, la hombreras eran delineadas y adecuadas a su figura, el pecho estaba cubierto en su totalidad por una peto de color rojo con amarillo mostrando emblemas nórdicos, junto con los de la cultura azteca, pero remarcando la figura femenina, sus muñecas estaban cubiertas por guantelete y avambrazo unidos los cuales eran algo robustos, eran del mismo color que el peto solo que estos tenían incluso cadenas rodeándolos incluso caía levemente, y una botas la cual también eran algo robustas pero definidas llegaban más abajo de la rodilla, del mismo color, solo que estas tenían los emblemas más marcados que el peto, y de estas mismas un vapor salió así como también de toda la armadura en general.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-el grito de impresión de Vannesa se escuchó mientras una luz la envolvía en todo su cuerpo, parte de la armadura de las botas se desprendió así como también de la armadura de los brazos, las cadenas se movieron de manera rápida en medio de las partes desprendidas, le metal chocando con el metal hizo eco y con ello ante ella y cayendo en sus manos la gran lanza de Gungnir se alza de nuevo en el campo de batalla.

En medio de su asombro apenas pudo notar como los Noises se lanzaban sobre ella, y por inercia movió el arma en sus manos con poca gracia pero creando una gran ventisca que logro destruir a los Noises que se había lazando sobre ella

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-la impresión aun no la dejaba….- ¡MAMI!, ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI!

Mas Noises se habían reunido en donde estaba la gran concentración de energía los había hecho reunir, el miedo y el asombro la hacían sentir bastante mal, ella no sabía pelear, no iba a salir viva de ahí

Genjurou apenas dejando de lado su asombro pudo visualizar a Tsubasa quien había llegado en el momento del campo de activación

-¡Tsubasa, ayuda a la pequeña, de inmediato, aún no sabemos de qué es capaz de ese Gear Hibrido!-ordeno el comandante y con ello todos salieron de su shock del asombro

-Gungnir Hybrid…-dijo Laura y la pobre al ser madre temporal de Vanne cayo de rodillas aliviada pero ahora más asustada por su bebe.

-No se preocupen Tsubasa ya está ahí, ella ayudara a su amiga y entonces…

-No lo hare

Genjurou y todos los demás voltearon a la pantalla es putrefactos ante la respuesta de Tsubasa la cual tenía su mirada cubierta por su fleco.

Tsubasa estaba paralizada en su sitio. De nuevo. El Gear de Kanade, frunció su ceño y mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, aquella onda que sintió en ese Gear de esa "niña" era el mismo patrón que el de Kanade.

-solo Kanade es la única que puede usarlo.-dice Tsubasa y sin misericordia mira a la Vannesa quien estaba huyendo de los Noises, se veía que estaba herida, pero...-tengo mejores personas a quien salvar.

Ella aun molesta ataco un Noise y este ataque hizo que un edificio cayera en ruinas y bloqueo una salida a la cual Vannesa iba.

-hasta pronto.-dijo Tsubasa y se fue, Genjurou le había pedido que la salvará pero no lo iba a hacer.

-¡¿qué demonios crees que haces Tsubasa, regresa ahora misma?!-le ordeno Genjurou ante la mirada de horror de los presentes.

-activo su reliquia, así como la activo debe ser capaz de pelear, no debo ayudar a alguien.-respondió y fue hacia donde hubiera otros Noises

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Genjurou sin poder entender ahora el cambio de Tsubasa

-No quiero hacerme cargo de alguien molesto, y menos de una copia barata de Kanade.-dijo y Kazanari alzo su espada y lanzo un ataque hacia un grupo de Noises. Más de uno en ese momento quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

María estaba en camino al escuchar lo sucedido, no pudo evitar molestarse con la peli azul, estaba a pocas calles debía apurarse, de lo contrario, incluso con un Gear todo podría terminar en tragedia

* * *

Modificare algunos capitulos en dado caso que vea que necesitan una que otra corregida a parte de los horrores ortográficos que se me suelen escapar. Espero les haya gustado, gracias marati2011 por ser la primera en dejar su review en esta historia y tambien a Ayrton y a Kail por sus anteriores comentarios,


	4. Chapter 4

IV

El camino estaba bloqueado, trato de ver alguna abertura lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera salir de ahí, pero nada mientras más buscaba, más ella se acercaba a su posible muerte. La desesperación no la dejaba pensar, ella no era así, ¡JODER CONTROLATE VANNESA!

Apenas pudo lograr sacar un poco de la poca calma que podía tener en esos momentos, logro esquivar a varios Noises brazos de espada, dio varios saltos hacia atrás y como pudo logro mantenerse de pie, sus rodillas le dolían mucho. Sus jadeos eran algo fuerte y el cansancio muy evidente. Clavo la enorme lanza en el piso en busca de apoyo, el Gear, ¡por las barbas de Odín!, ¡estaba vistiendo un Gear, el Gungnir!, ¿Cómo carajos logro eso?

-¡ah!-el grito de la impresión salió de sus labios y saco la lanza clavada en el piso y comenzó a darle vueltas de manera rápida y lo más equilibrada posible, bloqueando y destruyendo en su proceso varios Noises de estilo gusano por su forma de desplazarse…-Mierda…

Eran muchos y apenas podía mantenerse de pie y la mayor parte de su armadura era la misma lanza, estaba casi desprotegida.

…

-Gungnir, ella logro activar su reliquia…-dice Yamila impresionada…-casi paso lo mismo que Hibiki cuando activó por primera vez su Gungnir.

-sí, pero Hibiki no fue abandona.-dijo Atziri poniéndose de pie…-esto es malo, ¡ella no sabe pelear!

Todos fijaron su vista en Genjurou el cual tenía ambas de sus manos hechas puños, el escritorio tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente de las manos del comandante. A su lado Elfnein estaba tecleando a toda velocidad al igual que Aoi.

-¡establezcan conexión con el Gungnir Híbrido!-ordeno Genjurou dando un golpe fuerte en su escritorio. .

-¡conexión casi establecida, en 10 segundos nuestra base de datos y redes se establecerán!-informo Aoi y comenzó el conteo. Todos estaban en la espera de la conexión, además María no había podido llegar, un grupo de Noises la embosco y ahora estaba peleando con ellos, lo único que se le ocurría. Genjurou en esos momentos en enseñarle por medio de palabras una estrategia de batalla a esa niña, esperaba que funcionará, en eso se escuchó el sonido del enlace.

-¡conexión confirmada!-informo Elfnein

…

Dio varios saltos hacia atrás mientras que trataba de evadir los diferentes ataques, los Noises obres se lanzaron sobre ella, sosteniendo de mejor forma la lanza la hizo girar de nuevo pero esta vez el impacto fue más fuerte y la hizo salir volando y chocar contra la gran pared de concreto, el golpe fue fatal, su visión se había vuelto borrosa en ese momento, había perdido sus lentes en medio del impacto lo único que podía vislumbrar era que los Noises se estaban acercando más a ella

-¡Despierta!

Un grito fuerte la hizo temblar y miro a todos lados, su visión seguía igual, había escuchado esas palabras muy cerca como si le hablaran al oído.

-Señorita Vannesa.-aquella voz la reconoció de inmediato

-¿Elfnein?-cuestiono y como puso se lanzó hacia el lado izquierdo ante el ataque de un Noise pulpo, como los odiaba.

-¡BEBE!, ¡MI NIÑA, CORRELE QUE TE LLEVA LA HUESUDA!

-¿Mami?-cuestiono Vannesa mareada

-¡A la bim, a la bom, a la bim Bo bam, Vannesa ganara! ¡WOW!

-¿Kail?-se sorprendió ante las palabras de Kail

-¡Dile que mejor corra joder!, ¡La van a matar si se lanza a pelear!

-¿Master?

-¡My lady cuidado!

-¡Kami chan!-exclamo y apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear un ataque usando de forma de katana la lanza, con ello había eliminado a la mayoría de los Noises que la habían arrinconado, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar como varios se acercaban…-¿Qué esta…?

-¡Niña, será mejor que no hagas preguntas y hagas caso a lo que te voy a decir!-la voz fuerte de Genjurou casi la deja sorda, ¿Cómo tenía tanta voz?

-¡Oiga la va a dejar sorda!-le regaño Yami

-¡déjalo hablar, el tiempo es oro!-le dijo liz a Yami quien de inmediato se fue a sentar con el corazón a mil por hora.

-¡¿eh?!-Vannesa no entendía que estaba pasando, todos le estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, sin saber que más Noises detrás de ella se acercaban, incluso Aoi y Elfnein se habían unido al desmadre por darle las indicación a Vannesa de lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que nadie estaba viendo la pantalla.

…

María lanzo su ataque **EMPRESS†REBELLION, **destruyendo a varios Noises pulpo y con ello logrando así seguir su camino, mientras saltaba por los edificios y corría, las palabras dichas por Tsubasa la habían dejado helada, y no había sido la única, los gritos de impresión de las demás no habían abandonado su mente y por lo mismo es que todas se habían desconcentrado a excepción de Tsubasa quien se podía ver a lo lejos que estaba combatiendo sin remordimiento y con más elegancia que nunca, ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?.

Para cuando salto al último edificio que debía cruzar para llegar hacia donde estaba la usuaria que de aquel Gungnir se le paralizo al corazón al ver una enorme horda de Noises los cuales se fusionaron en uno más grande, el cual tenía la apariencia de una polilla en combinación de una mantis, la repugnancia que sintió en ese momento casi la hacía vomitar, odia mucho a las mantis, y ver una así, le causo mucho pavor, y más al ver como la chica, no se daba cuenta que esta alzaba una de sus manos cuchillas.

-¡CUIDADO!-María se impulsó con su cadena látigo pero aquella gran cuchilla estaba a centímetros de partir aquella niña, para cuando la misma volteo vio que parte de su rostro estaba cubierto en sangre, la hoja de la cuchilla cruzo su visión y con ello el grito de la niña llego a sus oídos….-¡NO!

María había cerrado sus ojos al momento de ver aquella hoja de la cuchilla, y había caído de rodillas al suelo cerca de donde estaba a la persona que debía salvar. ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?! , ¿Acaso nunca podría salvar a alguien?, ¿Cuánta sangre más debe ella derramar para poder salvar a alguien?

-En verdad jamás pensé que las usuarias de los symphogear tuvieran más fuerza en andar llorando y gritando que defenderse y derrotar

María abrió sus ojos de forma brusca, la voz de un hombre fuerte y con determinación había roto sus pensamientos y con ello la impresión la lleno totalmente. Alto, de cabello negro medio largo, casi de la misma estatura del comandante así como también con un físico exactamente igual, detrás de él estaba la niña también caída de rodillas e igual de impresionada que ella, la razón. Aquel extraño hombre había detenido el ataque sosteniendo la cuchilla como si de un bloqueo de espada fuera, incluso el mismo Noise parecía querer salirse de aquel fuerte agarre.

-que decepción la verdad, no sé porque, pero mientras más blando sea uno con el enemigo más uno se aprovecha.-los ojos de aquel hombre las miraron a ambas, un verde igual de penetrante que un bosque totalmente construido las dejo paralizadas….-Es hora de que aprendan lo que es un verdadero combate y no estupideces.

Con un solo movimiento rompió el brazo cuchilla del Noise carbonizándolo y con un leve golpe al aire este destruyo al Noises creando una fuerte ventisca que logro destruir más de un edificio en un corte perfecto.

…..

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Atziri totalmente impactada ante lo que acababan de ver sus ojos…-¡Logro destruir de un golpe y parar a un Noise con una mano!

-¡Eso es copyright!, ¡Nadie le copia al papús de papús!-exclamo Kami como todo fan digno de Genjurou.

-¡Agradezca gracias a él su novia traviesa esta con todo y pellejo!-le dijo Kail

Genjurou se sentó en su asiento de forma brusca por la impresión, los ojos verdes de aquel hombre en la pantalla miraron directamente hacia las cámaras , las cuales se habían vinculado al cuartel general, aquella mirada fría, solo podía pertenecer a él, lo cual no era buen augurio.

-¡Iniciando reconocimiento!-dijo Aoi, quien desde su sitio comenzó a teclear de manera rápida capturando el rostro del hombre y comenzando un checo, para saber quién era y porque el mismo estilo de pelea total con Genjurou.

-Alto.-Genjurou dijo de una manera tan agria que Aoi se asustó temiendo haber hecho enojar a su comandante…-No es necesario hacer eso, dejemos que todo siga tal cual, contacten con Owaga de inmediato, preparen una camilla y…. llamen a mi padre y mi hermano.

-Comandante…

-¿Qué pasa?-Laura pregunto al sentir tal ambiente tan serio…-¿acaso es el novio?

-¡EL NO ES GAY!-exclamo Kami al escuchar decir eso de Genjurou, el era el MACHO DE MACHOS,

-Eso lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis ojos.-sentencio Laura y todos se le quedaron viendo….- ¡MAL PENSADOS!

-Pues así sonó, tú tienes la culpa.-dijo Ayrton, el cual miraba la pantalla como todos los demás a excepción de Laura quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de no lanzarle una silla a Ayrton.

-Mejor sigamos con el pánico.-dijo Laura

-concuerdo.-dijo liz y todos asintieron a excepción de Kami el cual estaba más preocupado que nunca al ver que Vannesa tenía varias heridas y una en la cabeza y parecía que la sangre no dejaba de fluir, ¡¿PARA QUE LA DEJO SOLA?!. El colombiano apretó de forma más fuerte sus manos, y sintió el líquido cálido de la sangre la cual comenzó a caer al suelo poco a poco.

Genjurou vio la sangre gotear y el solo suspiro el sentía lo mismo y no pararía de sentir preocupación y temor cada vez que una de ellas salía al campo de batalla, ya habían perdido a una, no perderían a mas, por ahora solo confiaran en el sujeto presente en ese momento.

-Cambio de planes.-dijo Genjurou y ahora el tomo el control de todo, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse rápido ingresando contraseñas y esperando la llamada de Owaga, cuando ingreso el ultimo digito un nuevo portal se abrió dejando ver una conexión privada a la que solo el hizo uso y ahora el estaba hablando con esa persona

…..

La impresión no abandonaba sus rostros, aquel hombre al igual que Genjurou había destruido un Noise de gran tamaño en un solo parpadeo, eso era increíble y alucinante, el hombre se acercó con paso lento a la Mexicana quien seguía en el suelo por el shock, María la única presente en ese momento logro despejar su mente y con decisión saco su armad Gear y se interpuso en el camino del hombre quien la miro molesto.

-No darás un paso más hasta que digas, ¿Quién carajos eres?, no estoy de humor para esperas y más sorpresas.-dijo María con clara obviedad de la situación

-Y yo no quiero que mujeres con tan poca fuerza sean las que salven mi vida, pero como ven, me puedo defender solo, pobres de los demás que no tienen la misma fuerza y poder.-dijo el oji verde alejándose de María quien no dudo en lanzarse un fuerte puñetazo ante tales palabras sin sentido y el hombre solo se hizo a un lado, tomo la mano de María y con una agilidad sobrehumana y fuerza de acero estampo a María contra el piso, la cual emitió un fuerte grito de queja…-Así como eres de rápida en atacar a humanos, ataca a los malditos Noises.

-¡María!-Vannesa grito al ver lo ocurrido, tomo su lanza y se dispuso atacar al hombre para que soltara a María, en eso él la volteo a ver de reojo, alzo su pierna en un fuerte movimiento golpeando a la chica en el estómago.

La enorme lanza cayo a la vista de María y vio como la chica se estrellaba contra un edificio y caía al suelo, agarrándose el estómago, el golpe había sido falta incluso había vomitado un poco por el golpe.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-grito María y el hombre la retuvo mas contra el suelo, mientras ambas trataban de reponerse el hombre saco un tipo de tableta pequeña la cual mostraba un mensaje holográfico, su expresión de seriedad cambio a una de fastidio totalmente

-Genial, me toca hacer de niñero, y no era para lo que había venido.-dijo el hombre soltando a María, la cual de inmediato dio un salto hacia la derecha tomando su daga y poniéndose en posición de ataque…-Mejor ve a combatir a los Noises, se están acercando más, después trataras de tumbarme los dientes si es que puedes.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu mente?-le cuestiono de manera cortante y molesta María al sujeto, el cual tomo la lanza clavada en el suelo y se acerco a Vannesa la cual apenas se estaba reponiendo del tremendo golpe…-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Dispuesta a atacarlo por la espalda, el hombre reacciono de manera rápida, y bloqueo el ataque de María usando la lanza, el sonido de ambas armas chocando resonó en el lugar y María salto hacia atrás de nuevo optando por otra pose.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, me hare cargo de ella, la llevare a la base de SONG, además no se ve muy bien.-dijo el hombre señalando con la lanza a Vannesa, quien en ese momento estaba mas pálida.

-¿y como no?, ¡La golpeaste!.-se lanzo de nuevo a atacarlo

-¡María!-la voz de Shirabe a través del transmisor la detuvo en su ataque

-¿Shirabe?, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupada la peli-rosa

-Necesitamos ayuda hay muchos Noises y muchos han entrado en la zona de la ciudad, la evacuación incluso se volvió un Caos, Tachibana-san y Chris senpai están deteniendo de mejor manera la gran horda de Noises, hemos tratado de contactar a Tsubasa-san pero…

María mordió su labio inferior hasta que sintió el musculo vivo y tierno y el dolor se hizo mas agudo que antes, la situación era critica y tenían poco tiempo para tomar decisiones, no podía dejar sola a la niña con un desconocido el cual, en verdad poseía el mismo estilo de pelea de Genjurou asi como también tenia un amplio conocimiento con los Gears, aquello era muy preocupante por lo eso la impedía ir a ayudar.

-Haz lo que en verdad sea correcto, no hagas lo mismo que esa peli-azul amiga tuya hizo.-dijo el hombre.

María al escuchar esto supuso que él también había visto lo ocurrido con Tsubasa, entendía a lo que se refería, pero

-María-san, va… vaya…

María miro a la chica quien con dificultad se ponía de pie y con un hilo de sangre en las comisuras de su boca, la mirada de confianza y determinación le borraron la mitad de las dudas que tenía…-Estaré, sea quien sea, parece que podemos confiar en él, el comandante, me…. Dijo que podíamos confiar en él.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendida y el hombre sonrió para sus adentros complacido pero también tenía maldita molestia por lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos, era en verdad desesperante y molesto

-María, ayuda a Shirabe y las demás, ella estará en buenas manos, Owaga se dirige también hacia haya.-la voz del comandante llego por medio de su transmisor, ella se quedo helada

-¡¿Cómo me puede pedir eso?!, usted claramente vio lo que hizo, ¡y me pide dejar sola a esta niña!, ¡No lo hare!.-dijo María totalmente decidida

-No te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden ven de inmediato a ayudar a las demás, si no cumples tu orden, tu reliquia será pasado a una nueva usuaria.-dijo Genjurou los presentes con el se alejaron un poco a la ver la expresión se seriedad y gravedad en ese momento, las palabras solo mostraban una parte de lo que el sentía en su interior.

-¡No puede hacer eso!.-exclamo María apretando mas sus manos

-¡Soy el comandante y haré lo que se me venga en gana!, ¡si no quieres perder el único recuerdo de tu hermana, haz lo que te digo de una buena vez joder!.-Genjurou exclamo de una manera fuerte haciendo que mas de uno se volteara a otro lado temblando

María molesta y en verdad confusa, chasqueo su lengua mas de una vez y guardo su arma, sus ojos azules miraron a la Mexicana quien sonreía diciéndole que todo estaría bien con la mirada, aun no convencida con eso, se dio la vuelta, camino un poco y miro de nuevo hacia atrás, y con preocupación dio un gran salto y fue ayudar a las demás, mientras mas se acercaba a la zona de la ciudad, mas estelas de humo podía ver.

…..

Ambos la vieron alejarse con gran velocidad, sus ojos verdes miraron la enorme lanza mientras se acercaba a Vannesa, quien al ver que María se alejaba, su mente se nublo un poco y se tambaleo dirigiéndose hacia el suelo

Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, y con la poca visión alcanzo a vislumbrar unos ojos cafés, idénticos a los suyos, pero de una tonalidad mas clara, para después cerrar sus ojos, el cansancio y el dolor la consumieron por completo.

….

-¿Te has pasado un poco no lo crees?-cuestiono Owaga cargando a Vannesa sobre en su espalda mientras el oji verde tomaba la lanza con gran facilidad

-Solo muestro la verdad, esa niña de no ser porque esa tal María llego ahora seria polvo, además no tiene experiencia en pelea, ¿Por qué la mandaron a pelear en primer lugar?-cuestiono el oji verde cruzando de brazos.

-Nosotros no la enviamos, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ella esta en medio de este caos, y después activo el Gungnir.-explico Owaga de manera directa y concisa mientras daba un gran salto y como el gran ninja que es, saltara el edificio para quedar en el techo del mismo. Owaga sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pies y un aire caliente detrás de el, El oji verde lo había seguido, aquella vibración había sido la lanza siendo clavada en el techo con rudeza

-¿estas jugando conmigo?, me estas diciendo que esa mocosa, no era una usuaria, pero aun así tenia una reliquia con ella, ¡Me crees idiota!.-le grito el oji verde

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, no es mi problema si la crees o no.-dijo Owaga y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un potente golpe del oji verde sin soltar a la joven, y ver como mas de un Noises volador era destruido por aquella ráfaga de viento…-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-a mi no me gritas.-dijo el oji verde serio y saco la lanza del suelo dispuesto a atacar a Owaga sin importar el resultado. Para cuando iba a atacarlo, de nuevo el hombre se detuvo y toco su oreja izquierda, Owaga pudo notar un micrófono totalmente del tamaño de la oreja del hombre y el cual parecía invisible a la luz del sol…-Tsk

Lo miro cambiar su expresión molesta a una de cansancio y le aventó la lanza, Owaga la tomo con facilidad y miro al oji verde molesto

-Genjurou nos llama.-dijo el oji verde y sin mas comenzó a correr y saltar sobre los techos de los edificios, dejando a un confundido Owaga detrás.

-Odio a los Australianos.-dijo Owaga y desapareció usando una técnica ninja.

…

Genjurou suspira y mira como todas las usuarias logran controlar la situación de los múltiples ataques de los Noises, escuchaba como Aoi-san y Elfnein-kun decían la cantidad asi como también los lugares que habían recibido mayor daño, no había perdida de humanos. Eso era algo en verdad aliviante, ahora estaba el tema de Tsubasa, estaba claro que no seria bien recibida.

-¡¿Dónde esta Owaga?!.-escucho como Kami rompia el silencio con un medio grito de frustración que dejo a todos los presentes muy asustados, el solo lo miro sobre el hombro

-Bossu, tranquilo, todos estamos igual, pero no hay que perder la cabeza.-dijo Yami acercándose a al joven al cual lo hace de nuevo tomar asiento con una fuerza que ni ella misma conocía.

-No me pidas eso, tu viste lo mismo que yo, ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo cuando ese "Hombre" la golpeo de tal manera?, ¡¿Cómo?!, además lo de Tsubasa, no me pidas eso.-dijo Kami apretando mas su manos

Laura asi como los demás estaban igual que Kami, pero sabían que debían conservar la calma, actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva no les iba traer nada bueno, habían sido suficientes emociones en un día, no querían mas, por el momento.

La misma Laura se puso de pie de donde estaba y salió de la habitación y se recargo contra la pared.

-¡Joder!, Maldito vórtice, nos hubieras enviado son SHINee.-dijo la peli azul dejándose caer poco a poco, hasta tocar el suelo.

Ayrton suspiro, y se puso de pie junto con Kail, iba por Laura o mejor ha hacerle compañía o hacerle despejar la mente.

Para cuando iban a salir uno de los guardias entra corriendo y Laura curiosa al ver la cara del tipo entra detrás de él, Genjurou ve al guardia, el cual tarda en retomar el aliento.

-El señor Owaga y aquel hombre están aquí, la joven fue enviada a la sala de cuidados su estado no es grave, pero el Symphogear esta algo inestable.-dijo el oficial

-¡¿Qué?!,-el comandante exclamo y vio como Elfnein se pone de pie.

-Me hare cargo de esto, usare algo de Anti-Linker.-dijo la pequeña alquimista quien salió corriendo y los demás la siguen, dejando en la sala de control a Genjurou, Aoi y al guardia.

-Comandante….

-Déjalos ya los retuvimos mucho tiempo, además tenemos un invitado que atender.-dijo Genjurou poniéndose de pie…-Reúne a todos cuando termine de hablar con nuestro invitado, hay mucho que hablar y mucho que razonar.

Aoi asintió firmemente y Genjurou salió ,por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pasillo del cuartel se le hacia malditamente largo, odiaba que estas cosas pasaran, odiaba que lo hicieran perderse el episodio final de Hello Kitty. Eso no era NADA BUENO.

…

Detrás del vidrio miraban como Elfnein inyectaba un poco de Anti-Linker a Vannesa quien por el pinchazo tan fuerte y poco delicado se despertó poco a poco, con dolor en su ante brazo.

-Jamás vi que una persona se despertara por un piquete.-dijo la pequeña con inocencia mientras miraba como la joven se ponía de pie, mientras los demás detrás del vidrio suspiraban totalmente aliviados, un gran peso menos sobre sus hombros

-Y yo jamás pensé que una niña no tuviera delicadeza.-dijo Vannesa a modo de broma a lo cual Elfnein rio…-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me inyectaste?, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Elfnein rio con mas ganas

-Todo con calma, estas en la sala de cuidados del cuartel al que debias haber entrado pero no lo hiciste.-Vannesa se sonrojo al verse descubierta de su travesura…-Segundo te inyecte el Anti-Linker, algo que ya conoces debo supones, y todos están…

Para cuando iba a decir donde estaban todos, los mismo derribaron la puerta con todo y Kail quien quedo aplastada por los pies de todos.

-¡Mi espalda!.-grito ella, pero nadie le hizo caso, puta vida.

Kami se le lanzo a su novia con la cual cayo de la cama, la abrazo fuerte al igual que Laura quien le jalo las mejillas para ver si no era un sueño, Yami también la abrazo haciéndose campo con Ayrton, Liz y Atzi quien sin problemas abrazo con mayor facilidad a la joven sin que le faltase el aire, mientras Kail, ella era la representación de una tortilla, bien aplastada y con… bueno, mejor no decirlo….

Kami la mimo mientras la abrazaba mas, mientras la joven seguía vistiendo la gran armadura Symphogear.

-Vanne.-dijo en un susurro de calma mientras los demás la seguían abrazando igual que el. Vannesa se las tuvo que ingeniar para abrazar a todos, pero era algo lindo, y en eso Kami le da un zape en la cabeza a su novia.

-¡Auch!.-dijo ella en modo de disgusto pero se quedo paralizada al ver la mirada severa de Kami

-Se puede saber, ¿Por qué no entraste a la base con todos?.-Kami habia preguntado de una manera tan suave pero que a la vez por la forma dicha, daba mucho miedo, demasiado

-Es que…-Ella no podría responder por el miedo

-¡Nos tenias a todos preocupados!, Cuando te vimos en medio de un ataque de Noises casi a todos nos da un infarto, además, el Symphogear que activaste casi incluso te pudo costar la vida de no haberlo sabido controlar, ¡Tienes idea de como nos sentimos!.-la tomo de los hombros y Ayrton aparto suavemente a Kami

-No es momento para eso Bossu, la esta asustando, para ella debió ser mas terrible por que lo vivo en primera vista.-Ayrton solo a Kami quien solo vio como Vanne baja su rostro y agua caía al suelo. Oh no…

-Tenia miedo de Tsubasa.-declaro la joven…-No me gusto como me miro, y la forma en que me hablo

Todos se miraron, nadie le iba a decir que la Peli azul la abandono a su suerte con tal de dejarla morir, aquello habia hecho dudar y enojarse con la peli azul. Laura ya tenia la plancha para lanzársela. ¡Nadie tocaba a su bebe!, ¡Y menos una pinche tabla de Surf!

Kami algo sentimental abrazo a su novia hasta que ella paro de llorar, en medio de su llanto el Symphogear se desactivo dejando ver los múltiples golpes y heridas sobre la piel expuesta de Vanne, además su ropa habia quedado medio destrozada.

Elfnein miro con atención cada detalle después de la desactivación del symphogear, haría algunos cambios, nadie sabía, pero algo en su interior la llamaba a explorar a profundidad aquellos extraños Gears. Como bien dice el dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato" pero ella no era el gato, sino la curiosidad. Ella sonrió con suavidad y en eso vio como Aoi entraba interrumpiendo el momento y los pensamientos de Elfnein

-El comandante desea verlos a todos.-informo Aoi

-Ella debe descansar.-dijo Kail desde el suelo y donde Aoi estaba parada, la cual de inmediato se quita, y le pide perdón a la joven

-lo se, pero es una orden directa, el no quiere un no como respuesta o alguna excusa.-dijo Aoi, Kami iba a responder algo contrariado, pero Yami le toma del hombro

-Si hacemos esto rápido, ella podrá descansar.-dijo Yami mirando de reojo a Vannesa la cual estaba algo palida pero lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en pie, aquello debía ser un efecto secundario del Anti-Linker.

Kami cargo sobre su espalda a Vanne quien no dudo y recargarse en la espalda de su novio con suavidad.

-Vamos todos.-dijo Kami y el salio primero seguido de los demás…-Ayrton carga a Kail

-Ay no, yo soy…EL MASTER.-exclamo alzando las manos exageradamente

-Dejate de mamon y ayúdame.-dijo Kail agarrándose la espalda mientras que Ayrton le da un bastón…-Hijo de…

…

-¡¿estas loca o que Tsubasa?!.-le reto Maria cuando todas estuvieron presentes, los chicos de la otra dimensión aun no llegaban, asi que era buen momento para una discusión con Tsubasa

-¿de que hablas?.-le pregunta Tsubasa sin mucho interés, y siente como Maria la hace mirarla y ve la expresión molesta de la Polaca, la cual la hace molestarse a ella también.

-¿de que hablo?, ¡Hablo de que abandonaste a un civil!, ¡esa niña no sabia nada de pelea y la dejaste a su suerte para que muriera!.-le grito mientras la hacia pararse de manera muy brusca y Tsubasa la empuja suavemente

-Lo que haya hecho yo con ella mocosa, no tiene porque afectarte, ellos no son de este mundo y ella niña no merece vivir.-dice Tsubasa y Maria enfurece mas

-Si fuera Kanade no dirias lo mismo, ¿verdad?.-cuestiono Maria de manera fría y Tsubasa la mira molesta

-No compares a Kanade con una mocosa como esa, Kanade era valiosa esa niña es reemplazable.-dijo Tsubasa y Maria hizo moción de acercarse para darle una bofetada o algo, pero Hibiki las separa

-Por favor chicas, no es bueno pelear.-declaro Hibiki muy preocupada, al igual que el duo Zababa, Chris y Miku estaban contrariadas por la actitud de Tsubasa, pero no se metían en la conversación como Hibiki habia hecho, era cosa de dos, no de tres

-¡CALLATE, ESTE ES NUESTRO ASUNTO NO EL TUYO!.-Maria y Tsubasa le gritaron a una Hibiki quien con orejas imaginarias y colita imaginaria se puso asustada y triste y se fue a sentar a la silla del dolor, ¿Por qué dolor?, porque nadie la quiere, bueno solo Miku.

En eso los chicos del otro mundo llegaron y todos sintieron el ambiente tenso, y toda aquella aura provenía de Tsubasa y María, de inmediato adivinaron de que trataba, con pocas palabras y miradas tomaron asiento, Kami dejo a Vanne en el sillón el cual estaba hecho como un tipo de cuna y la dejo descansar ahí un rato hasta que Genjurou venga. Tsubasa no dudo en mostrar su molestia ante eso,

Kirika al ver a Ayrton no dudo un segundo en acercársele y decirle como había estado la misión, el joven escuchaba con atención a la pequeña Shinigami bajo la penetrante mirada de Laura .

Shirabe haciendo puchero, se va a sentar con Kail y choca hombro con hombro con ella, Kail se puso mas roja que un tomate y abrazo a Shirabe quien a su vez se puso igual de roja, pero…el abrazo se sentía…¿bien?. Shirabe se recargo con confianza contra Kail quien no dudo en gritar llena de felicidad.

-¡SI!.-grito ella sonrojada bajo la mirada de todos quienes veían a ambas de una forma muy curiosa, incluso Kirika quien parecía alejada del tema.

Algunos rieron lo cual en verdad agradecían un momento asi.

-Ve que todos están aquí.-la voz de Genjurou los saco de su trance, pero Shirabe y Kail seguían bien abrazadas y bien pegaditas, detrás de Genjurou el mismo oji verde salió y se puso aun lado de el, Kami tenia muchas ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo por golpear a su novia.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?.-pregunto Maria mirando con obviedad a al oji verde quien no dudo en mirar a Maria con burla

-Que lengua mas mordaz.-dijo el oji verde y Genjurou suspiro fuerte

-Esta vez les pido silencio a todos.-dijo Genjurou de forma amable, dio varios pasos al frente y señalo al oji verde…-El es Aster Bunnymund, es uno de los ex agentes de SONG asi como también Guardia personal de Kazanari Fudou, el fue quien encontró la primera Reliquia, y es mi mejor amigo

-¡¿Qué?!.-Todos exclamaron y el oji verde no pudo evitar reprimir una gran sonrisa, las cosas estaban dando un giro inesperado, pero no sabían si era para bien o para mal, esperemos que sea lo primero.

-No pos, tiene lindos ojos.-dijo Laura mirando al hombre y todos incluso el Oji verde no se esperaba eso…-¡Alguien tenia que decirlo!

-Si, pero no tu, ¿Por qué me haces esto Laura?, yo que te amo mas que a mi guitarra, yo que he dado mi uña a medio lavar solo por responderte un mensaje, solo por ti que he dejado mi tarea de lado para hablarte sin importa que repruebe, e hecho todo por ti, ¡Por ti!, ¿y que haces ahora?, Me dejas por un… por un… ATLETLA, ¡¿Por qué?

-En primera lugar, ¡CALLATE!.-le dijo Laura a Ayrton el cual se preparaba para el regaño de su vida

* * *

Sin duda alguna me encanta este capitulo, espero que a todos vosotros de la misma manera. De nuevo, quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en la antigua seccion, Ayrton y Kail, mil gracias y tambien a marati2011.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Atziri se removió en su lugar muy molesta, además estaba confundida desde lo que ha pasado hace más de 2 semanas. Así es ya llevaban 2 semanas en su amado mundo de Symphogear, el hype en todos no se había ido, bueno eso creía ella, pero ahora ella al igual que los demás estaba molesta o confusos también, excepto Vannesa quien por su parte no había salido de la sala de cuidados por orden de Elfnein, debido a ser la primer en despertar el Gear- Híbrido, Ayrton más que nada le dijo que todo estaría bien que no hiciera escandalo lo mismo dijo Laura así como Kami, el primero porque había tenido experiencias casi similares a las que Vannesa iba a sufrir así como también Kami y además Laura la estaba preparando psicológicamente. Hubieran estado tranquilos hace pocas horas de no ser por una cosa.

-¿Cuándo nos iban a decir que ese tal Áster iba examinar a Vanne?-cuestiono Kail desde su asiento aun lado de Shirabe quien por su parte estaba algo curiosa por el asunto.

-Etto, nosotras no sabíamos, pasamos por casualidad cerca de la sala de cuidados y vimos al señor Áster y a Elfnein haciendo estudios en ella, dess.-explico Kirika sentada y bien abrazada de Ayrton quien por su parte acariciaba la cabellera de la rubia oxigenada, perdón, de Kirika, sí, eso.

-y, ¿Por qué él tiene que estar cerca de mi novia?-cuestiono Kami quien a su lado tenia a Chris la cual miraba todo con aire cansado pero también confusa por la situación y más porque Atziri desde hace dos semanas la había llevado al Karaoke para un concierte en privado, debía decir que en verdad le encanto, pero, después Atzi ya no la soltó y como se había hecho buena amiga de Miku y de la idiota, le habían dado una copia de llave de su apartamento. ¡UNA COPIA!, así no se podía.

-La verdad no sabemos porque, pero una cosa si te podemos decir y es que no han dejado de hacerle estudios incluso he visto como le han pedido que use u active el Gungnir.-dijo Chris sentándose a un lado de Atzi quien no dudo en abrazarla pero Chris se apartó como todo gatito nada amigable es.

-¿Por qué?, ¿eso no es mucho para ella?-pregunto María la cual se notaba decaída, Laura amablemente le había pedido que dejara su lado emo en su casa, pero María no le había hecho caso, desde que paso lo de Tsubasa ella apenas si se mantenía tranquila.

-Es un Gear Hibrido.-dijo Yami acaparando la atención de todos y ella saco su reliquia la cual había guardado en su pantalón…-Queramos o no, son cosas que se deben hacen para que si las llegamos activar, nadie sufra daños.

-si es así, ¿Por qué no nos piden a todos que cooperemos?-cuestiono Atziri…-Es mucho trabajo para una sola persona. Además por lo que sabemos no ha salido para nada de esa sala. Incluso si quieren prevenir riesgos, ella está cargando con todo, es como un conejillo de indias.

-No te voy a negar que eso parece, pero nosotros no tenemos poder aquí, debemos esperar.-dijo Yami y miro de reojo como Liz salía de la sala donde todos se encontraban, ese era su punto de reunión desde que llegaron.

-Creo que alguien no comparte tu misma opinión.-dijo Shirabe y Yami mira a Shirabe de arriba abajo y le lanza una mirada que hace temblar a la pequeña Tsukiyomi

-También me gustan las lolis, grrr.-dijo Yami y Shirabe se pegó contra Kail, quien para defender a Shirabe saco un popote, así es, saco el increíble y maravilloso, Popotito-san, aquel que salva a los inocentes de todo mal, aquel que es más pro que ella misma, aquel que….Meh, solo era un simple popote, a lo mucho sirve para picar a Yami

-¡Aléjese de mi futura esposa!-declaro Kail y Shirabe se puso más roja que un tomate, y ahora fue María quien le robo a Laura la cazuela

-¡Oye!, ¡la necesito para coser mi frijoles!, ¡consíguete la tuya gato emo!-le recrimino Laura a María

-¡Te la devolveré cuando termine de desmenuzar a esta asalta cunas!-señalo a Kail

-¿Quién yo?-pregunto ella igual como el meme que se hizo viral en redes

-¡Si tú!-le respondió María

-¿Quién yo?-se señaló de nuevo Kail

-¡A ti solo a ti!-le repitió María

-¿segura que yo?-dijo Kail

-¡AH!, ¡Dame la pinche cazuela, yo la desmenuzo por ti!-Laura tomo la cazuela y ataco a Kail quien no dudo en defenderse con el popote el cual, se rompió con la brisa del día.

-¡Ay mama!-Kail se abrazo a Shirabe quien se puso enfrente de Kail para protegerla

-¡No la lastime!-pidió Shirabe a Laura y eso provocó una gran sorpresa en todos, incluso en Kirika, quien esta vez si pronuncio bien Death y no Dess….-Ella no ha hecho nada malo, solo eso lo dijo, por… por…porque ¡Somos muy cercanas!

Kail sintió que iba al paraíso en ese momento

-Más mujeres como Shirabe se necesitan.-dijo Atzi comenzó a shipear a Kail con Shirabe, no pos, que buena trama tenía en su mente ahora. 7w7.

…

El lugar era muy frio, los vientos soplaban fuerte y el cielo era un huracán moviéndose ferozmente, la luz no había, solo una extensa oscuridad. La tierra estaba totalmente mal trecha y con ello no podía encontrar un buen lugar para descansar, por el momento, viajar entre el espacio y tiempo no era cosa sencilla. Sin duda alguna, este lugar era la misma representación en como la Tierra terminaría en muchos años más, ni un milagro la podría salvar. Que patético y cruel destino

Alzo sus manos, cubiertas por unos mangas pegadas de color negro y rojo, y antebrazos cubiertos por un metal que resplandecía en negro demoniaco con tonos de color dorado, su cabello fuego se movía igual de violento que el viento a su alrededor, en su espalda cargaba una doble lanza de doble filo, de color negro, rojo y dorado, y de las cuales desde la punta la sangre goteaba, Sus ojos rojos miraron sus manos y el viento se arre meció en sus manos fuertemente creando una esfera de polvo y sangre, la luz oscura en la esfera mostro lo que quería ver, en verdad había un pequeño progreso, pero necesitaba más, su esfera mostro a una hermosa peli azul quien estaba en un dojo, meditando y de sus ojos surcaban lágrimas de anhelo y deseo.

-Kanade…-salieron de los labios de la hermosa peli azul, Tsubasa, después de tanto tiempo, el dolor más grande solo lo había cubierto.

Gran fue su deleite, en verdad sería genial ver como todo pasaba rápido pero debía ir con cautela, aunque su deseo al igual que el de la pelo azul era el mismo. Sus labios llenos de tierra y alquitrán se curvaron en una sonrisa fría y sin vida.

-Es hora de que el conde baje a la tierra.-dijo con aire soberbió y la lanza doble brillo con fuerza y detrás de ella un enorme vórtice apareció…- Es mejor preparar el escenario antes de gran concierto, sin duda alguna, Eve tiene grandes frases, no sé quién sale perdiendo, María o Tsubasa.

Aun con esa gran sonrisa y gran cuestión divertida en su mente salto al vórtice y el lugar que antes era caótico se podría sentir un silencio agradable, el anterior, era un silencio que avecinaba muerte.

…

Todos aún estaban discutiendo si Kail era una asalta cunas, que no se habían dado cuenta que Atzi y Kami se habían salido, bueno Laura se dio cuenta, pero ni loca los iba a seguir, nop, bueno si, pero más al ratito, primero el desmadre de la semana 7w7.

Kami suspiro al ver que nadie los vigilaba, aunque sabía que había cámaras pero, meh, si eran listos ya sabían lo que iban a hacer, si es que eran listos.

-¡Vamos Bossu!-Atzi lo empujo suavemente y el asintió

-¿segura que no ilegal hacer esto?-pregunto Kami corriendo a lado de Atzi

-si lo es pero Yolo.-dijo Atziri riendo

-es la primera vez que hago esto, estoy nervioso, pero, me gusta ser un Ninja 7w7.-dijo Kami sonriendo muy orgulloso…-okey no, me siento mal, pero es lo único que podemos hacer

-Lo sé, además quiero ver si Vanne está bien, aun me debe unos dorilocos,-declaro Atziri sonriendo

-¡¿what?!, ¿dorilocos?.-cuestiono el colombiano

-Comida chatarra, en fin, tome, yo vigilo y usted mira a Vanne y si es posible la saca.-dijo Atziri dándole la llave maestra de los 3 cuarteles, ¿Cómo la había obtenido?, Genjurou la había botado como berrinche al ver que no se iba a repetir el episodio de la boda de Hello Kitty

-Aun me sorprende como la conseguiste.-declaro feliz y curioso Kami, quien se había pasado la puerta de la sala de cuidado y fue al baño de mujeres al cual también no vio la puerta

-¡NO BOSSU ESE NO!-grito Atzi pero fue tarde porque Kami entro al baño y muchos gritos de mujeres hicieron eco en todo el lugar y con ello salió un Kami totalmente asustado y temblando mirando a Atzi

-Esta gente está loca.-dijo Kami y esta vez fue al cuarto correcto, miro por la ventana, Atzi le quito varios papeles de baño de la espalda mientras el miraba que no estuviera ese tipo que no había alcanzado a darle un golpe ya que Vanne se lo había llevado a la sala de estar para evitar golpear a Áster, pero la ganas no le habían sobrado, le habían aumentado. Al ver que no había nadie, el abrió la puerta…-Bien, si viene alguien debes gritar algo en código, lo que sea yo lo voy a entender

-Captado Bossu.-dijo Atziri sonriendo y Kami entro a la sala de cuidados.

Claramente era más amplia y habí cuartos, había una camilla en medio de la cama y varios instrumentos a los lados había varios instrumentos de química y 2 libreros con libros de alquimia, y varios papeles regados y destruidos, debían ser pruebas fallidas, aquello lo había puesto algo nervioso, si entrar al baño de mujeres había sido un susto para morirse esto le estaba preocupando, Claramente como había dicho Yami, la estaban usando como conejillo de indias.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, asustado tomo lo primero que encontró y fue una silla, sin ver quien era, la lanzo y escucho un grito femenino y después como la silla chocaba contra la pared, había cerrado los ojos por la impresión y el susto que venía cargando cuando salió del baño de mujeres, para cuando los abrió se encontró con Vanne quien estaba, bien, ya ni siquiera tenía la ropa de una persona en el hospital, y no se veían rastros en su piel de picaduras de inyecciones u alguna otra cosa puntiaguda, lo que si noto es que estaba hecha bolita aun lado de la silla, uy, mejor que Laura no se entera

-¡¿QUIEN GOLPEO A MI BEBE?!-demasiado tarde pensó Kami para cuando se acercó a Vanne, pero Laura no sabía cómo entrar sin la llave, así que, Laura 0 Kami 1, ¡yeah!

-Perdón, me asustaste.-dijo Kami a Vanne la cual suspiro al ver a Kami

-perdón, no pensé que alguien estuviera aquí, estar 2 semanas aquí fue feo.-dijo Vanne, eso no era nada bueno

-¿te hicieron algo?-pregunto el colombiano sacando a Vanne de ahí

-Solo pruebas así como también hacerla activar el Gungnir.-dijo una voz molestosa y Kami no dudo en molestarse de inmediato, la mirada divertida de Áster se encontró con ambos jóvenes…-Hola, ¿Quién café?

-Tu… ¿Por qué no la dejaron salir?, fue mucho tiempo para unas pruebas.-dijo Kami, Áster rio suavemente y tomo la silla y la coloco como debía estar

-Bueno, te lo diría, pero alguien entro y destruyo todo los datos recopilados, te diría que la dejaras, pero por lo visto ella no va a querer.-dijo Áster señalando, Kami se había quedado pensando, ¿alguien entro antes que el a esta sala?

-¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?-cuestiono el colombiano al Australiano

-tu novia esta entera.-respondió sin problemas

-Pero eso no quiere decir que ella este bien mentalmente, sea lo que sea que le hayan hecho.-dijo Kami

-Bueno, es tu decisión.-dijo Áster y vio como Vanne abrazaba a Kami con fuerza, parecía que estaba reprimiendo un llanto, para cuando iba a decir algo, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló y la luz roja de alerta ilumino todo el lugar…-¡Joder!

Kami cubrió con su cuerpo a Vanne y alzo su mirada

-Deben ser los alca-Noises.-dijo Kami y miro Vanne bajo su cuerpo…-¿No la mandaran a pelear o sí?, Ya vieron lo que paso la otra vez, es un suicido mandarla, además no quiero que le pase nada, suficiente tuve con la primera vez.

-Eso no lo decides tú, aquí nadie de ustedes tiene poder, es decisión de Genjurou, si dicen conocerlo habla con él, pero eso sí, cuando un Kazanari encuentra un nuevo juguete no dudara en jugar con el hasta que este termine roto.-dijo Áster y fue en ese momento cuando Atziri entro

-Viene gente.-dijo Atziri…-parece que hay disco, se ve mucha gente, vamos todos

Ambos hombres sintieron una gotita al estilo anime caer por su frente, Atziri era igual de inocente que Vanne, era eso o Laura le aventó la cazuela a la persona equivocada y por lo que vieron bajo los pies de Atzi era la segunda opción, ya que Laura llego por detrás de Atziri y se la llevo

-ni una palabra de esto a nadie.-dijo Laura llevando a Atzi al dormitorio pero regreso de inmediato…-¡MI NIÑA!

Laura le trato de quitar a Kami a Vanne quien no dudo en abrazarlos a ambos para que no pasara lo mismo que en el aeropuerto, le habían dolido bastante los brazos.

-Mami, estoy bien, solo unos estudios y ya.-dijo Vanne sonriendo y Laura miro a Áster

-Te odio.-dijo Laura y Kami apoyo con todas sus ganas la palabra y en eso el suelo comenzó a temblar y un pedazo de concreto se vio abajo sobre ellos, pero en ese momento Áster destruyo aquel pedazo de concentro con gran facilidad con uno de sus dedos y Laura miro que todos estaban bien gracias a Áster…-Aun así no me cae bien, váyase

Áster se quedó de a seis ante la actitud de la joven Laura incluso le pareció una chica muy interesante

-¡Ugh!, ¡Llamen a la ONU!.-Laura tomo el teléfono del lugar y a pesar de que las líneas estaban caídas….-¡Hay un viejo rabo verde!, ¡Traigan a SHINee!, ¡Ayúdenos!, ¡Unos pinches alienígenas tutifrutis, atacan el lugar, llamen a los expertos!, ¡Ay mama!

-Este, no deberíamos decirle que los expertos son las que vieron pelear la otra vez.-dijo Áster

-Si, pero tu cállate, a ti nadie te pregunto.-dijo Kami a la defensiva mientras se cubría a él y a Vanne de los escombros que caía mientras veían como Laura ponía la canción de los Terroristas para ver si alguien así del FBI la pelaba para ayudarlos.

…..

-Hay la misma cantidad o incluso más que la vez pasada comandante, esto es extraño, incluso aparecieron en lugares bastantes lejos.-dijo Fujitaka, el cual tecleaba con gran velocidad y mostraba en la pantalla la cantidad de Noises que había en las torres de comunicación así como también en algunos templos de las zonas

-Su patrón de ataque está claramente bien organizado, y a simple vista desde el primer ataque sabemos que alguien los controla, pero, ya no hay alquimistas, no desde Saint-Germain y su grupo, además parece que busca algo o quiere algo.-dijo Genjurou

-Sera acaso, ¿el symphogear-híbrido?-dijo Aoi volteándolo a ver a Elfnein

-Es lo más probable, debe querer el poder de la alquimia con el que fue construido, además, por lo que descubrí, la sincronización con el usuario y su compatibilidad es necesaria, pero parece que la única forma de utilizarlo es por medio de una emoción de adrenalina.-dijo Elfnein mostrando los datos que ella recopilo estudiando la reliquia así como las demás…-Pero por alguna razón, el Shen Shou Gin, no puede ser activado, su material de la reliquia original es muy escaso a comparación de los otros

-Eso quieres decir, ¿Qué Atziri no podrá usar su Gear?-cuestiono Genjurou y todos se quedaron en silencio

-Entonces, ¿si piensas mandarlos al campo de batalla?-Áster pregunto llegando sin autorización al centro de control donde estaban todos.

-¿Qué me dices tú?-cuestiono Genjurou mirando sobre el hombro a su amigo

-Digo que estas demente, ni la primera que activo tiene el potencial para controlarlo, además tenemos problemas, alguien entro a la sala de cuidados y destruyo todos los análisis que le hice a la mocosa.- informo Áster y esto provocó una expresión de susto en todos los presentes y más en Elfnein las semanas de estudios se habían perdido…-Ni las computadoras se salvaron, no fueron ellos, revise las cámaras de seguridad, y alguien las saboteo, ni la chica Gungnir-Híbrido tenía las fuerzas para moverse, así que es imposible.

-¿Un nuevo enemigo?-cuestiono Owaga preocupado

-De ser así, enfrentamos algo que incluso va 2 pasos delante de nosotros, si su objetivo son los Gear-Híbridos está claro que no vamos a protegerlos en todo momento a ellos.-dio Genjurou mordiendo su labio y golpeando fuertemente una pared

-Entonces, no hay opción.-dijo Owaga

-Tenemos hacer que activen sus Gears y entrenarlos, es egoísta lo sé, pero ahora no se me ocurre nada, no tengo la mente fría.-dijo Genjurou

-En ese caso, no decida eso aun.-pidió Elfnein…-Ellos no vienen de un mundo de guerra como al que nosotros hemos estado viviendo, envolverlos en algo como esto, es muy cruel.

Todos en la sala se habían quedado callados, la situación era critica, iban a protegerlos todo el tiempo, pero no sabían con que estaban tratando además Genjurou había tenido muchas discusiones con el Líder del Clan Kazanari y su hermano estaba teniendo problemas en controlar la información que había salido sobre el traspaso de espacio y tiempo. Por ahora el haría lo imposible por proteger a todos, sin importar que.

…

Liz había salido corriendo del cuartel, estaban en Kioto, en medio de las montañas era una de las segunda base no le había costado salir, pero apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la base vio varios Noises sobrevolando el lugar, y una gran cantidad de carbón en el suelo y el aire volando, ahora entendía porque no había tenido problemas en salir, ¿Cuándo habían sido atacados?, Buena idea se le había ocurrido haber salido sin avisar, pero el aire era asfixiante con toda la preocupación y drama que había.

Tuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para esconderse de los Noises, pero sabía que no debía estar afuera, no quería pasar lo mismo que Vannesa, aquello la había dejado fría y temiendo por su vida. Oculta detrás de un árbol y cubriéndose sus oídos esperaba que pasara el ataque, pero todo lo que escuchaba era el sonido de los Armad Gear destruyendo los Noises, así como también las canciones de las demás usuarias, no quería imaginarse en esa situación. No.

-¡LIZ!

Una voz familiar la hizo salir de su shock emocional por estar en medio de una batalla, alzo su vista y miro sobre los arbustos, esquivando Noises voladores así como también algunos Noises bombas, Yami corría con todas sus fuerzas buscándola,

-¡LIZ!, ¡Responde por favor!, ¡LIZ!, ¡DIOS!, ¡LIZ!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!-Yami grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se agachaba y se deslizaba esquivando los Noises con gran agilidad y estos se destruían a sí mismos al hacer contacto con ellos mismos. Se veía agitada y con algunas cortadas pero bien, el alma se le había ido hasta quien sabe dónde al ver a Yami correr en medio de aquel caos buscándola, que no había podido responderle, y más al ver como algunos Noises le habían rozado un poco la piel, aquello la aterro a mas no poder que se quedó helada en su mismo lugar cubriendo su boca sin poder articular ruido alguno, en su mente salían los gritos que reprimió

Dispuesta a ponerse de pie, ella trato de hacer mover sus miembros, pero el miedo aun la tenía paralizada que solo podía ver como Yami se alejaba más de donde estaba ella buscando y gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos totalmente desesperada, se parecía a Kami hace 2 semanas, y ella también había sentido lo que él, era una sensación horrible ver a la persona que quieres exponerse a tal riesgo y uno sin poder hacer nada.

Sus lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas y su barbilla y con ello pudo lograr moverse, pero detrás de ella sintió como los árboles vibraron y con la energía sacada del shock que poco a poco se iba volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con varios Noises bomba. Sintió su sangre siendo drenada.

-Yami…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios tan bajo que el mismo viento cubrió aquellas palabras suaves y cubiertas por terror.

Vannesa junto con Kami habían escuchado que Liz ni Yami estaban, la primera asustada y más por el anuncio del ataque de los Noises fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigas, mientras que el último fue a detenerla. Mientras corría Vannesa saco su reliquia y cerro sus ojos

-¡Ni creas que lo harás!-Kami la sostuvo del brazo suavemente pero con un agarre firme, procurando no lastimarla. Vannesa al verse interrumpida y detenida abruptamente se tambaleo y Kami la sostuvo del hombro izquierdo con su mano libre…-¿Qué crees que haces?

-No es obvio, tengo que ir a buscar a Yami y Liz.-declaro la Mexicana con voz firme, mientras Laura veía todo desde su escondite, o mejor dicho dentro de la base

-este, como que yo mejor que me quedo aquí.-dijo Laura pensativa

-¡Puedes morir!-le dijo el colombiano serio

-¡Eso no importa, Yami y liz están haya afuera, pueden estar en peligro!, debo ayudarlas, tengo mi reliquia.-Vannesa le mostro su reliquia a Kami mientras trataba de soltarse de el

-Aun así es peligroso, María y las demás ya deben estar buscándolas.-dijo Kami…-además, no sabes pelear mucho menos sabes controlar tu reliquia, es un suicidio ir, no voy a pasar otro susto como el anterior, entiende esta vez

-No puedo dejarlas.-dijo Vannesa perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-¡Entiende esta vez!, ¡Yo también estoy igual incluso más alterado que tú!, cuando te vi en medio de aquella batalla de Noises y ver como estabas en peligro, ¿crees que no me puse como tú?, ¡Tenía miedo!, ¡temo por ellas!, pero sin saber pelear y sin saber usar el Gear, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?-Kami sostuvo a Vannesa de ambos hombros, detrás de ellos muchas explosiones se escuchaban y hacían temblar el suelo fuertemente el cual parecía un vidrio que no iba aguantar mucho mas tiempo, incluso ambos se cubrían con sus manos, Kami veía el caos ante sus ojos, a pesar de estar en la base, esta estaba desprotegida, las 6 usuarias estaban muy lejos,

-Aun así, ¡No me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada!, ¡No quiero hacer lo mismo que Tsubasa, si tengo este poder debo usarlo!-Dijo Vannesa soltándose de Kami un poco y este la tomo de la mano suavemente, él tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y con los ojos cristalinos, unió suavemente su frente con la de su novia…-¿Kami?

-Estoy preocupado, demasiado, no quiero que nada le pase a mi equipo.-dijo Kami mordiendo su labio y cerrando sus ojos…-es la primera vez que te oigo alzar la voz

Vannesa se puso colorada ante la declaración de su novio

-Te ayudare, pero si algo pasa, prométeme que te iras directamente a la base.-dijo Kami mirándola fijamente, Vannesa se puso algo pálida, iba a negarse aceptar esa orden de Kami, pero…

-Lo que vaya a pasar, no dejare a nadie.-declaro Vannesa y saco su reliquia, Kami suspiro

-Esta vez tu ganas, solo esta vez.-dijo Kami y Vannesa rio y ambos saltaron la maya de seguridad

-_ Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl_

Vannesa logro activar su reliquia y con dificultad y aun con asombro se veía con su armadura, de nuevo mucho vapor salió de sus botas altas y frondosas así como también de sus ante brazos, la armadura se desprendió y formo la lanza Gungnir la cual Vannesa esta vez tomo con gran determinación

-Wow, te ves Wow.-dijo Kami y rodeo a su novia viéndola usar su Symphogear…-Wow, totalmente del estilo de una antigua Valkiria.

Vannesa iba a responder pero en eso vio como varias bombas de Noises iban a caer sobre ellos.

-¡ATRÁS!-Vannesa cubrió a Kami y con fuerza movió la lanza creando una raja de viento la cual destruyo las bombas en el aire.

El humo de la explosión cubrió su rango de visión de ambos, Kami saco su reliquia por seguridad a pesar de que no sabía cómo activarla no sabía que podía pasar, cuando el humo se dispersó ambos se miraron y asintieron, dispuestos a separarse para cubrir más terreno, escucharon el grito de Liz en la dirección a la que Kami se dirigía y ambos con horror miraron como liz era perseguida por los Noises bombas y los Noises pulpo, uno de ellos lanzo todas sus bombas por todos los lados de liz

-¡LIZ!-ambos gritaron del susto y de la impresión

Yami sintió un fuerte pulso en su corazón cuando escucho un grito de la voz de su amada, volteo súbitamente y vio como varios Noises bombas atacaron a Liz, la cual salió despedida por los aires.

-¡NO!-Yami corrió con todas sus fuerzas, en medio del aire, varios Noises saltaron y otros bajo Liz estaban posicionados para atacarla, destruirla, ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas con el corazón a flor de piel al ver a los Noises más cerca de Liz, no, no , no, no, ¡A ELLA NO!...-¡MALDICION!

Yami dio un gran salto para alcanzar a liz en medio del aire, a lo lejos Vannesa y Kami venían corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Vannesa miro su lanza y con su poca buena puntería la lanzo con fuerza a los Noises que estaban abajo esperando a que Liz cayera, pero lastimosamente fallo en su ataque su arma fue golpeada por un Noise pulpo clavándola en un árbol

-¡Mierda!-grito Vannesa

-¡YAMI, LIZ!-Kami grito al ver como Yami había logrado atrapar a liz en el aire, esta última se había aferrado a Yami, la cual miraba con horror el destino que les esperaba. Pero después su mirada cambio a enojo, abrazo a liz con más fuerza pegándola a ella con ternura

-¿Cómo se atreven?, ¿Cómo pudieron tocar…¡A MI MUJER!-los ojos de Yami brillaron en color azul y su collar de reliquia se encontraba en el suelo junto con los Noises pero de este salió una fuerte luz del mismo color destruyendo a los Noises que había en el suelo así como también a los que las rodeaban en el aire, aquella luz cruzo el cielo y después una roja se arremolino contra la azul, igual que un huracán, Vannesa y Kami se agarraron de donde pudieron.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Vannesa

-Activo la reliquia, Yami activo la reliquia, ¡Activo su Ameno Habakiri!-dijo Kami sorprendido

Desde el centro de comandos todos miraban con asombro la activación de la segunda reliquia híbrida aunque por visión de Elfnein aquella luz roja era también la tercera reliquia híbrida siendo activada

-¡No es justo!, ¡Yo quería ser el segundo en activarla!-dijo Ayrton desde su lugar ganándose la atención de todos…-¡Soy el master!

-Cállate, bueno yo también quería activar la mía seguida de Vanne, no es justo, esta vez se la paso Yami-senpai.-dijo Kail

Genjurou iba a decir algo, pero la exclamación de Elfnein lo detuvo

-Ese es el…canto de activación.-dijo Elfnein y las luces rojas así como los sonidos de alerta iluminaban toda la sala donde estaban

-¡Ameno Habakiri!-grito Genjurou y con ello también la exclamación de asombro y de incredulidad de todos incluso de Ayrton y Kail…- ¡Ichaival!

La pantalla mostraba aquel enorme huracán de luz roja y azul el cual se esparció en toda el aire creando interferencia así también como caídas de redes de comunicaciones, la luz fue tan fuerte que baño el lugar donde todos estaban y haciendo que se cubrieran los ojos por el gran brillo

_-Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron._

_-_ _Killiter Ichaival Tron._

Vannesa así como Kami y Laura quien estaba en la entrada del cuartel, miraba con asombro como Yami descendía con Liz en sus brazos, ambas vistiendo sus Symphogear. De estilo medieval moderno con combinaciones de la cultura árabe, de color morado con toques de dorado en su parte del peto, de toques dorados y un morado más fuerte en su avambrazo y guantelete unido, con hombreras del mismo color pero bajo estas tenían una túnica árabe y la falda blanca de seda cubierta por otra falda per esta era de metal la cual terminaba en picos en las partes de en medio y a los lados, de botas largas hasta las rodillas, y su cadera estaba el Armad Gear de Yami, la espada Ameno Habakiri, modificada a los orígenes de Yami, una espada antigua de la cultura Árabe y en su cabeza un casco convertido en diadema y con lazos de seda de los colores blanco, morado y rojo terminaban el Symphogear e Yami.

Una diadema igual a la de Yami adornaba su pelo corto, falda media corta de color rojo, mayas de color gris arriba de la rodilla junto con botines de tacón con espuelas de un rojo más opaco , un guantelete gris cubriendo su brazo izquierdo, y en el derecho solo cubierto por una manopla de color rojo, su peto al igual que el de Vanne era a la imagen femenina de color rojo y gris con grabados de la cultura griega y árabe llegando hasta la espalda y cubriéndola toda, sus hombreras eran del mismo tamaño de sus hombros, a los lados de su falda 2 compartimentos como una falda con maya del estilo medieval se descompusieron y se unieron, el sonido de los metales chocando uno con otro hizo eco y con ello el Armad Gear de Liz estaba formado, una gran pistola del estilo de la época del virreinato con toques de fantasía era el Ichaival de Liz

El suelo bajo ellos vibro cuando liz y Yami pusieron sus pies en la tierra, ambas se miraron sorprendidas y vieron sus gears

-Wow, te ves genial.-dijeron ambas sonriendo sin saber qué hacer, pero liz tomo la iniciativa y abrazo a Yami tan fuerte que ambas cayeron al suelo por el impulso de liz al ver a Yami bien y esta al vez a liz bien, y por la misma emoción ambas lloraron en brazos de la otra.

-Están bien.-dijo Kami sonriendo y poniéndose de pie suavemente y mirando a su alrededor.

-Parece que no hay ningún Noise.-dijo Liz mirando y Yami casi se va al suelo por el susto

-¡Bossu cuidado!-Yami saca su espada y se lanza al ataque, detrás de Kami emergió un enorme Noise al estilo de un cien pies, Kami vio que era algo tarde para esquivar el ataque, además el miedo lo había puesto helado, pero así como apareció el Noise así desapareció, fue partido a la mitad, los tres presentes miraron como una gran lanza lo había partido con gran furia y se carbonizaba de una manera violenta por el golpe

-A mi novio no.-la voz seria de Vannesa hizo que incluso Yami alzara sus manos en son de paz, si así se ponía estando seria, enojada, uff, mejor no tentar al diablo.

-Aún quedan más.-dijo Liz señalando el cielo en donde varios Noises voladores estaban en el lugar listos para destruir la base.

-Debemos destruirlos.-dijo Vannesa sacando su lanza de la tierra destruida y apuntando con la lanza a los Noises

-¡No sabemos pelear joder!-dijo Liz exaltada

-no, no sabemos pelear, pero algo es seguro, nadie quiere morir.-dijo Vannesa moviendo su arma de forma elegante y poniéndose en posición de ataque, el Gungnir comenzó a resonar junto al Ameno Habakiri y el Ichaival. Y de una luz azul profundo proveniente de Yami la canción de su corazón hizo eco cuando un Noise estaba por atacar a Liz por sus espaldas.

-_**Kako ha mirai to ikiteyuku ima.-**_ de su Armad Gear la canción de Yami comenzó a resonar, Aoki Hikari No Hate by Nana Mizuki…-No se pelear pero, nadie toca a mi mujer.

Ambos Gungnir Híbrido y Ameno Habakiri híbrido chocaron entre sí en un ataque combinado, y un torbellino de viento y fuego destruyo a varios Noises, faltaban pocos.

-¡Sobre nuestros cadáveres tocan a nuestras personas amadas!-dijeron ambas usuarias híbridas a los 4 vientos, y tanto Liz como Kami se pusieron rojos a mas no poder tanto que se cubrieron sus caritas de las cámaras de seguridad que como una película se tratase voltearon a verlos.

…..

-Vaya sin duda alguna tienen un gran potencial, pero, son muy frágiles.-la misma persona de aquella tierra desolada y seca miraba con simpática y diversión como los nuevos usuarios peleaban, sin duda alguna se divertiría con todos los usuarios, y mas con el usuario de Siegfried, después de muchos años se habían vuelto a ver, debe ser irónico, era tiempo de una apuesta, ¿Quiénes se romperían primero?, ¿los usuarios completos o los híbridos?. Sin duda alguna lo disfrutaría con gran deleite por el momento solo seria espectadora, después ya jugaría con todos y cada uno con su mayor temor.

Desde donde estaba miraba como una sombra se movía con el gran desastre en el lugar, sintiendo un tremendo escalofrió, creando pequeñas lanzas explosivas apunto con gran tino aquella sombra la cual salió disparada, para cuando iba a eliminarla, todos los usuarios estaban reuniéndose, aunque disfrutara mostrarse ante todos, aun no era el momento, debía esperar un poco más. Antes de desaparecer, miro como aquella sombra salía de su escondite mal herido cubierto por una gran capa, cayendo al suelo y cambiando su tamaño, creyendo eliminarlo se retiro con una gran sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

…

-Que terrible.-dijo María viendo el gran desastre igual que la vez anterior habia sido un huracán y esta vez uno mas fuerte a unos pocos metros Tsubasa hablaba con Yami y Liz, parecia que con ellas no tenia problemas pero con la chica Gungnir era el mismo caos.

-¿Qué sucede dess?.-Kirika se acerco a Vanne quien habia ya desactivado su symphogear y se acercaba a aquella capa cubriendo algo muy pequeño.

-Hay algo aquí, debo ver que es.-dijo Vannesa con inocencia

-¡No lo hagas!, ¡puede ser un Noise disfrazado!.-Kami se acerco corriendo y alejo a Vanne suavemente al ver como aquella capa se removía con gran lentitud y con ello un gemido de dolor salio, Kirika al captarlo mas rápido aparto la capa sutilmente y bajo ella habia un cachorro, era de color azul rey, de pelo muy esponjado, tenia un collar, y dos de sus patitas estaban heridas y su abdomen tenia una cortada.

-¡Un perrito!.-Kami y Kirika se hincaron…-Esta muy herido.

Kami sin dudarlo se quito la camisa, Vannesa colorada aparto la mirada cubriendo su cara, María y Hibiki le hicieron un poco de burla a la joven, no había nada de malo con eso. Kami con cuidado y ayuda de Kirika vendaron al perrito parando el sangrado momentáneamente, Kirika se puso de pie con el perrito en brazos con sus heridas vendadas pero no tratadas adecuadamente

-Elfnein podrá curarlo.-dijo Chris sonriendo y Kami sintió su corazón latir como loco al ver esa hermosa sonrisa de su Waifu….-oye, esa mirada me pone ay…

-Es que eres tan hermosa.-Kami dijo con un gran suspiro enamorado. Kirika esperaba el acto celoso de Vannesa, ya que como había dicho Ayrton las mujeres al estar celosas hacían algo que incluso si se acordaban les daba mucha pena, pero no fue el caso esta vez, incluso Shirabe, Hibiki, Tsubasa aunque no lo crean, Chris y María miraron como la muchacha estaba mas preocupada por el perrito, herido

-Yo lo llevo.-Vannesa tomo al perrito en brazos…-Además creo que Elfnein me hara un ultimo estudio asi que estará bien que yo lo lleve

-¡Voy contigo dess!.-dijo kirika y shirabe también asintió

-Vamos entonces, Kami, me adelanto.-dijo Vannesa y se fue con Shirabe y kirika en busca de Elfnein.

Liz y Yami estaban con la mandíbula hasta el suelo por la impresión, también esperaban la escena de los celos.

-Ah, que linda es Vanne, ella si no es celosa.-dijo Kami y todas las presentes lo miraron feo…-Este, ¿jugito?

….

Genjurou daba ordenes a las demás bases y pedía el informe de daños de este nuevo ataque, Elfnein al ver lo sucedido de inmediato abandono la sala, en compañía de Ayrton y Kail para encontrarse con el duo zababa y Vannesa. Sin notarlo Áster miraba aquella imagen del perrito como si fuera lo mas natural del lugar, Genjurou al poco tiempo de recibir la información completa de los daños fue cuando noto la mirada feliz de áster mirando al pequeño cachorrito en brazos de Vannesa siendo atendido por Elfnein

-En verdad nunca cambias, ¿eh?.-dijo áster y antes de que Genjurou pudiera decirle algo este abandono la sala cuando dijo eso. La presencia de áster era de gran ayuda pero también le provocaba mucha incertidumbre, después de 20 años, ¿Por qué había vuelto?, ¿Qué era lo que tanto le preocupaba?, pero sobre todo, ¿Qué sabia Áster que el no sabía?.

* * *

Me encanta ver como es que este capitulo se fue dando de poco a poco, incluso cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba listo, espero les guste y de nuevo gracias Ayrton, Kail y Marati2011.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Habían sido semanas difíciles para el equipo general de SONG, las amenazas de los Noises los habían mantenido bastantes ocupados, al igual que las 6 usuarias, a pesar de que estaban en horarios libres, la amenaza apenas si las había dejado dormir. Elfnein por su parte había estado estudiando los nuevos gears de los chicos de la otra dimensión de nuevo, en la primera semana tuvo a Atziri pegada a ella debido a que se le había dicho que su Reliquia no podía ser activada por la insuficiencia de material principal, Atziri como pólvora a estallar había pedido, no, exigido a Elfnein que encontrara una forma de que ella pudiera vestir su Gear, como Yami y Liz lo había logrado de golpe de la misma forma que Vanne, a pesar de muchas veces decirle que no se podía hacer mucho , al final tuvo que acceder, tal vez encontrara una forma de completar el Gear, además ya tenía uno para analizarlo completo desde la raíz así que no todo era malo, eso pensaba ella.

…..

Desde que había llegado, los había puesto en habitación juntas, todos juntos, ahora estaba en la sala de estar, Vanne tenía en sus brazos al pequeño perrito el cual aún tenía sus vendajes sobre sus heridas que a pesar de que fue atendido por Elfnein habían quedado frescas. El perrito había estado con todos un día, ya se había vuelto la mascota del grupo, aunque con la única que se dormía y entraba al baño era con Vanne, eso había y seguida incomodando a más de uno.

-oye, Vanne, ¿no te da pena que un perrito, entre contigo al baño cuando, bueno tomas tu ducha?- pregunto Liz mirando al pequeño perrito el cual alzo las orejitas y miro a liz de una forma que parecía la expresión de alguien sonrojado y tímido por una acción que cometió.

-¿eh?, no claro que no, es solo un perrito, ellos no saben nada de eso, además no le veo nada de malo.-dijo Vanne abrazando al perrito como si fuera un lindo peluche

En la orilla del sillón Kami ahora estaba igual que Laura, escuchando todo sigilosamente, aparentaba indiferencia, pero por dentro, no, pos, decir todo se quedaría corto. Laura se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pero ella era amante de los animales, así que no iba a lanzar al pequeño perrito a un hoyo sin fondo, no, aunque bueno la semana pasada por andar de distraída hizo que Ayrton se cayera de las escaleras, Kail se subiera a un avión que iba a la fábrica de experimentación de los chinos y ella se metió a un bar de colores, ¿Cómo carajos fue que llego ahí?, pues, ni ella misma lo sabe, pero eso sí, no iba a meter a un perrito en problemas.

-¡Te puede pegar la rabia!-Ayrton dijo exaltado y señalando al cachorro…-¿Cómo sabemos que tiene todas las vacunas?, ¿Cómo sabemos que tú no tienes la rabia?

-si la tuviera, ya anduviera mordiendo a todos sin piedad.-dijo Yami mirando a Ayrton con incredulidad

-¡Nadie sabe!, incluso esa carita tierna e inocente esconde algo, ¡algo que no hemos visto!-Ayrton se agarró el pelo en expresión de sorpresa y que no se lo creía

-si hablas de que ella ya tiene un fanfic donde tú y su novio ya hasta viven juntos y tienen 101 dálmatas, eso no es novedad.-dijo Laura y vio como Vanne asintió muy orgullosa pero después se puso colorada, cuando su novio la vio de golpe

-¡¿Qué escribiste que?!-Kami se puso más rojo que un tomate mirando a su novia…-¡a mí no me gusta el yaoi!

-¡A mí tampoco!-dijo Ayrton poniéndose de pie haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos a sabiendas de que a él le gustaba el Yaoi a un nivel de fundashi novato…-¿Cómo sé que hay romance en tu historia?, ¿Cómo sé que hay shounen- ai?, donde los protagonista se enamoran poco a poco y descubren su abundante atracción y llegan a lo más profundos de sus sentimientos de manera tan tierna que el Shojo ni le llega a los talones, ¡¿Cómo sé que plasmaste esa obra de arte en tu fanfic?!, ¡¿eh?!

-¡Lo de Ayr… ¡WTF!-Kami ahora miro a Ayrton el cual sonreía orgulloso, sin pena por lo que había dicho

-Bossu, el yaoi, en shounen ai es lo más hermoso, ni lo culero de Onodera se compara con el verdadero yaoi, ¡Bossu!, ¡hay que leer ese yaoi y comprobar si hay yaoi bonito y no eso que ahora todas andan con su Cristian Grey!

-Ayrton me estas asustando.-dijo Kami y abrazo a Vanne con el perrito en brazos.

-Ay, usted me da miedo a mí y ni digo nada.-dijo Ayrton

-¿espera que?-Kami se quedó mudo

-Vanne, si algo pasa no dudes en gritar, todos te vamos ayudar.-dijo Ayrton

-¡No le digas eso a la niña!, ¡esta bebe!-dijo Laura molesta

-Ella debe ya saber de esto, ella es mayor que yo aunque no lo parezca.-dijo Atzi

-¡al fin!, ¡alguien que me entiende!-dijo Ayrton y abrazo a Atzi muy feliz

-más bien la quieres traumar.-dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como Kami soltaba a su novia y se tronaba los dedos, uy, eso no veía nada bien

-pero tan si quiera le explicaríamos de mejor forma, que no recuerdas la forma en que le explicaste a tu "hijo" en rol. Haber, ¿globo?, ¿rabia? ¿Chuleta? ¡¿Que tiene que ver eso?! además le hiciste creer a tu hijo que a su novia se le había pegado la rabia por no usar el globo que era para proteger su popote?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?!

-¡¿Eh?!-Vanne exclamo sin entender y miro a todos…-¿Acaso hay globos que protegen el popote para las bebidas?, Kami, mami Laura hay que comprar varios, así se nos caen de nuestros vasos no hay porque preocuparnos de que este sucio

Vannesa lo dijo de una manera tan tierna e inocente, que a todos les dio ternura y preocupación , incluso a Ayrton, pero cayeron en cuenta de algo, ¡¿Cómo le iban a decir que no habían globos como protección para popotes y que eso que dijo Ayrton era de una manera de doble sentido sí que ella perdiera la inocencia?! Y más al ver la expresión de molestia de Kami, pobrecito del Master, hoy no la libra y tampoco de Laura ella ya había preparado el Ají y no sería nada bonito

-Creo que ya te metiste en problemas, de aquí no sales vivo.-dijo Kail y Ayrton iba a decir algo más para que ni Kami y ni Laura le hicieran algo, pero cualquier cosa que dijera, solo haría que su tumba estuviera dentro de 5 minutos

-Sabes que, mejor olvídalo, solo eso sí, ¡NADA DE YAOI ENTRE EL BOSSU Y YO!, hay hasta me dieron ñañaras de solo imaginarlo, ¡FUERA IMÁGENES!, ¡DENME YURI!-Ayrton cambio de tema demasiado rápido, tomo su celular solo para darse cuenta que no lo había cargado en todo el tiempo que había estado en el mundo de Symphogear…-¡¿Por qué me torturas así dios?!

-¡Ya empezaste otra vez! , ¿No hay día en que no hagas más de un drama?-pregunto Laura a Ayrton

-y a ti bien que te gusta el drama mujer.-respondió Ayrton con una sonrisa

-a mí me gusta el drama y nadie me dice nada.-dijo Kail cruzándose de brazos

-porque eres forever alone.-dijo Yami riéndose

-tan si quiera mi mujer no me manda a dormir en el sofá más de una vez por cualquier cosa.-dijo Kail en modo de contra ataque

-oye, bueno es verdad, ¡malditos impulsos de idiotez!-grito Yami y Liz la mando al rincón.

-ya calma, primero, Vanne, nada de yaoi para ti en toda una semana.-dijo Kami y vio como Vanne inflo sus mejillas como las de un sapito…-Segundo, no hablen de eso, que después los chismes que se crean con platicas como estas no es bueno, a pesar de que estamos en Japón de otra dimensión, eso no quiere decir que no circulen chismes y tercero, ¡Nada de palabras en doble sentido!

-Vanne no las entiende así que no hay problema.-dijo Ayrton cruzado de brazos, sabiendo que eso solo cavaba más su tumba.

-el que no las entienda no quiere decir que no las vaya aprender con solo la palabra, eso no es bueno, así que por favor no más cosas en doble sentido..-respondió Kami y se sentó a lado de Vanne solo para ver como el perrito se llevaba todos los mimos que le correspondían a él.

Las miradas de todos estaban enfocados en ellos, los cuales ni se daban cuenta de que todos tenían la mirada cómplice, fue en ese momento cuando se escuchó el sonido de la música al estilo mexicano, tanto Kami como Vanne alzaron sus miradas y abrieron sus ojos de golpe y varios reflectores apuntaron al colombiano, Ayrton y Yami estaban parados sobre la mesa frente a ellos dos, hasta el pequeño cachorro alzo las orejitas de la impresión

-¡Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen, un cachorro me quito mi lugar, lo peor es que muy tarde yo fui quien lo salve!-Ayrton comenzó a cantar junto a Yami una parodia de la canción de Vicente Fernández,

-¡Contigo tenía todo los abrazos y ya no, y al cachorro lo castrare!-continuo Yami y fue cuando ambos se pusieron más rojos, hasta el pequeño cachorro se hizo un ovillo en los brazos de Vanne avergonzado, ¿Cómo podía sentir un perrito avergonzado de una canción como esa?, pues nadie lo sabía pero ellos dos habían tenido la fuerza de hacer que hasta un cachorro se avergonzara.

-¡Ya paren!-Kami grito colorado mientras la parodia continuaba y todo el grupo caía de la risa…- Yo no soy celoso, a mí no gusta hacer eso, además, a mí también me gustan los animalitos, ¿Cómo me voy a sentir celoso de uno?

-Aja, quien lo viera Bossu.-dijo Atziri desde su sitio agarrándose el estómago de la tanta risa que soltó de golpe.

-No pos hasta yo le tengo celos al perrito.-dijo Kail riendo a todo dar

Vanne solo se ocultó detrás de la espalda de Kami colorada, él no podía hacer mucho para impedir que todos pararan, claramente se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Antes de que la gran burla siguiera hacia ellos, Aoi había llegado en compañía de Owaga, los cuales habían escuchado la canción y les pareció de lo más original, debían escribir una igual a esa, y Tsubasa de seguro le daría más fama y más por el sonido que se manejaba.

-Perdonen que los interrumpamos, pero ya están listos sus nuevos cuartos.-dijo Owaga sonriendo, mientras los demás trataban de controlar su risa y la pareja tierna baja su gran sonrojo en toda la cara…-Antes que nada van a compartir cuarto de dos personas, pueden elegir si gustan

-No dejen a Kami con Vanne.-dijo Laura parando de reír y sacando la cazuela

-Más bien yo temo por ella si esta con ustedes.-dijo Kami rodando los ojos y acariciando el cabello de ella suavemente

-Yo la puedo cuidar bien.-dijo Kail

-Pero ni te puedes cuidar a ti misma, dudo que puedas con la bebe del grupo.-dijo Ayrton limpiando sus ojos se le habían salido las lágrimas por tanto reír.

-Más bien sabemos cuidar a Vanne pero no sabemos con qué travesuras salga.-dice Atziri tomando la palabra.

-Mejor hagamos papelitos es más seguro.-dijo Yami y por suerte o mejor dicho, porque Owaga ya se lo esperaba ya había preparado una pequeña cubetita con varios papeles doblados con los nombres de cada quien, Yami sacaría los papelitos de dos en dos, así nadie tenía tiempo de replicar con quien podría tocarle.

Después de 10 minutos ya están listas los compañeros de cuarto. Los primeros compañeros de cuarto, eran Atzi y Laura, por ellas no había problema, los segundos compañeros de cuarto eran Yami y Ayrton, ellos se estaban haciendo bullying a mas no poder y más porque Ayrton le iba a esconder toda foto de liz que ella tuviera, los terceros compañeros de cuarto fueron Kail y Kami, por ellos tampoco había problema, y más porque Kail había escuchado de Vanne que Kami roncaba de una manera muy chistosa, claramente era algo para ver, y por ultimo estaban Vanne y Liz, por ellas había mucha timidez, ya que hablaban poco entre ellas y además una de ellas era muy inocente, por no decir distraída, además de que cierta Argentina se podría colar en el cuarta de ellas, a eso Kami no le gusto, hubiera preferido compartir cuarto con Vanne, pero la chancla voladora de Laura y la mirada penetrante de todas, le hicieron cambiar de opinión y tiempo record.

-Bien, hora de ver los cuartos y si vemos que si hay cámaras, nadie va salir vivo.-dijo Yami mirando a Aoi y a Owaga de forma firme y de forma seria, solo ella podía ver a liz

-Nosotros no tenemos mal gusto.-dijo Owaga sonriendo y Aoi dio un paso hacia atrás asustada

-Este, yo tengo que ir por mí, por mí, costal de elote, si, necesito mi costal, ¡bye!-Aoi salió corriendo mientras todos menos Vanne ya que se había sentido mal por lo dicho por Owaga fue la primera en irse a su cuarto

-¿Conque mal gusto?, pues fíjate en algo, ¡Tú no eres un adonis!, maldita calaca.-Ayrton fue el primero en darle un zape y todos ya se le lanzaron, Yami uso como proyectil a Kail a la cual se le habían caído sus lentes y como no veía fue tomada de los pies por Yami y esta lo único que sintió fue como chocaba contra el muro, Owaga había usado un jutsu para irse en un dos por tres, ¡Maldito Ninja!, ¡Con razón ni su abuela le hace galletas!.

-¡El amante de Chucky se fue!-grito Laura al ver que Owaga ya no estaba y todos la voltearon a ver …-Ay por favor, ese tal Genjurou parece más pariente de Chucky y de Donald Trump, no vayan a ser hermanos perdidos y ellos ni en cuenta. Ya vámonos a nuestros cuartos, necesito una ducha.

-Pero si te ves igual.-dijo Ayrton y Laura lo miro fijamente

-Aja, si tu como no.-dijo Laura y se fue al cuarto con todo y cazuela en mano

-¿Es normal que siempre se lleven así?-Atziri pregunto a Yami la cual solo rio

-Créeme esto no es nada.-dijo Yami sonriendo

-Por alguna razón temo por mi vida, Laura y su cazuela son muy peligrosos.-dijo Atzi temblando

-Nah, a ti Laura no te toca ni un pelo.-dijo Yami riendo…-Por el momento

Todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones junto a sus compañeros, excepto Atzi quien se había quedado de piedra al escuchar lo último que Yami le dijo antes de entrar al cuarto después de Ayrton

-Ay mama, me va a llevar el coco.-dijo Atzi entrando al cuarto junto con un crucifico así como también con agua bendita…-¡AYUDAME JESUS!

….

De su mano de nuevo aquella esfera de color negro sangrante mostro a todos y cada uno de los usuarios, de ser posible cada vez que los veía su sangre ardía en emoción contenida, ya habían despertado dos más, pero aún faltaban 5, por suerte el Shenjou Shin Híbrido no sería problema por ahora, aunque si tuviera que enfrentarse a ambos Gears, no sería problema, si pudo controlar dos reliquias fusionadas entonces dos reliquias con el poder de purificar no serían problema alguno.

Movió su mano sobre la esfera casi como si de una TV se tratara esta mostro más imágenes, ahí estaban Tsubasa y María, lo que vio realmente le sorprendió pero no fue la misma sorpresa de Tsubasa llena de furia, claramente hasta le dio más risa que susto.

-Sinceramente no sé por quién sentir pena, si por María que en verdad solo es una muñeca para estar con Tsubasa o por esta última que no sabe controlar su maldito ego, ah, Tsubasa, Tsubasa, perderás la Luna por mirar una puta estrella muerta.-La esfera de color negro sangrante fue aplastada por su puño y se puso de pie, la ciudad antigua de roma era hermosa de noche, aunque no podría disfrutar de esa vista por mucho tiempo, dentro de poco todo el maldito planeta se volvería eso, una ruina total.

Tomo su lanza doble de su espalda y la agito con gracia y dureza, detrás de ella un nuevo portal se abrió, debía tener todo listo para que los últimos 4 despertaran, debía decir que en verdad quería que la reliquia de Siegfried se activara ya, ansiaba mucho poder jugar con quien una vez fue quien logro herirlo, además la tensión en el ambiente por ambos grupos era interesante, antes de irse volvió a crear esa esfera que una vez destruyo pero ahora mostraba una pantalla dividida, donde se mostraba al colombiano y a la usuaria del Ichaival, Chris, vaya, vaya, en verdad ellos dos serian una pieza cable en su plan.

-¿Quién caerá primero?, Jajajaja, en verdad estoy ansiosa por ver como todo cae en pedazos poco a poco, el corazón humano es cambiante, no por nada son conejillos de indias.- dijo para después destruir aquella esfera y el polvo creado volara en todas direcciones de roma, mientras se adentraba al portal escuchaba a sus espaldas como un nuevo ataque de los Noises era producido, las principales usuarias tendrían mucho trabajo, mientras más alejadas de los usuarios Híbridos estuvieran mucho mejor para ella.

…..

Genjurou así como también Áster estaban preocupados, el incremento de ataques de los Noises en las últimas semanas había sido fatal, debido a eso no habían podido entrenar a los nuevos usuarios, Hibiki y las demás apenas habían tomado descanso, en cada parte del mundo, cuando habían pensado que habían logrado acabar con la amenaza una nueva surgía, por el momento en el que analizaban los estudios entregados por los demás cuarteles habían notado una baja en los ataques del 40%, era algo ya bueno por el momento.

-Esto ya no es bueno, ha habido muchos ataques en las últimas semanas, Genjurou esto es grave, tus usuarias no pueden con toda la carga.-dijo Áster cruzado de brazos

-No voy a mandar a un grupo de niños a hacer este trabajo, es muy peligroso.-dijo Genjurou

-Tu viste lo mismo que yo, semanas atrás el grupo principal logro pelear de manera práctica y lo suficiente para contener a un pelotón de esos Noises, ellos saben pelear, hay que enviarlos.-dijo Áster serio

-Aquí tu no mandas, yo soy el que doy las ordenes.-dijo Genjurou y Áster solo lo miro de manera más fría y frívola

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando prometiste proteger a la madre de Tsubasa, cosa que no hiciste.-dijo Áster, pudo ver como Genjurou apretaba su mandíbula así como también sus manos, había dado en un lugar sensible de él, así como también en el de él, Hablar de la madre de Tsubasa era algo que pocos hacían frente Genjurou a excepción de Áster.

-Sayuri no tiene nada que ver.-dijo Genjurou volteándolo a ver enojado…-No metas a un inocente en una asunto y problema que no le corresponde.

-Eso debiste haber dicho antes de sugerir indirectamente que usáramos a esos niños.-dijo Áster sentándose de manera brusca en su asiento

-Yo jamás dije algo así.-dijo Genjurou molesto y parándose de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala principal hasta pararse frente a la gran pantalla mientras miraba un mapa de todo el mundo mostrando la gran cantidad de ataques efectuados en todo el mundo del nuevo enemigo que tenían y que sobre todo sabían que iba tras los usuarios híbridos.

-Claro que sí, que se me corte la vida ahora si no es cierto.-dijo Áster mirando también aquella gran pantalla…-Hibiki y las demás no van a poder más con esto, apenas si se pueden mantener de pie, haz que ellos contengan las amenazas de la región centro y la región sur de todo Japón, así las demás estarán menos preocupadas y menos cansadas de ir a un lugar a otro, hace poco Shirabe tuvo una fuerte recaída y aun así ella ha salido a pelear, si ella puede con un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, ¿Por qué ellos no?

-No están listos, es peligroso, además ellos no estaban en esta pelea, con Gear o no, no los mandare a pelear.-dijo Genjurou

-Eso mismo dijiste de Kanade, y mira lo que paso, salvo tu vida, pero la idiota de Tsubasa quedo totalmente rota, no importa cuánto los demás a su alrededor la vean, ella está rota, no ha logrado superar la muerte de Kanade.-dijo Áster…-Si quieres que eso pase con ellos con o sin reliquia es tu maldito problema.

Para cuando estaba listo para contradecirle, se hayo solo en la sala principal, se puso contrala pared y saco un gran suspiro que había contenido cuando se mencionó el nombre de la madre de Tsubasa.

-Si has vuelto por eso Áster, si Sayuri estuviera viva, no sé qué haría, ahora mismo yo no sé qué hacer.-Genjurou miro desde donde estaba su escritorio, un sobre de color verde sellado de forma antigua con el emblema del clan Kazanari, para su mala suerte una espada envuelta en unas alas de ángel, ese sello era mucha coincidencia, y le traía buenos momentos así como también manos momentos, en su interior era algo que no quería volver a revisar no por el momento, no hasta que se calmaran las cosas aunque fueran un poco y hablarlo con su hermano privadamente…-Kazanari Fudou, ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando esta vez?

Si poder pensar por el momento más salió de la sala principal y fue a ver Elfnein esperaba que ella tuviera buenas noticias con el descubrimiento del funcionamiento Híbrido. Podrá sonar contradictorio, pero esta vez él sentía que los chicos de la otra dimensión serían las personas que dieran ahora el equilibrio total, si se equivocaba no importaba, todos eran seres humanos, con poderes o no haría la diferencia.

….

-Hibiki, ¡Hibiki!, despierta.- Miku llamo a una dormida Hibiki la cual se había acomodado su cabeza en la mesa del comedor del cuartel, la removió suavemente al ver que ella se había acomodado de mejor forma y había comenzó a roncar…-Esta muy cansada, ¿Qué ha estado pasando?

Miku volteo a ver al dúo Zababa junto a Chris las cuales también se caían en sueño, pero no harían lo mismo que la tonta de Hibiki.

-Ha habido múltiples ataques alrededor del mundo, muchas ciudades sumergidas en caos dess.-dijo Kirika dándose un leve pellizco en su mano izquierda y despertando un poco

-Así como también grandes pérdidas humanas.-continuo Chris quien era la más afectada de todo este lio, a todos los lugares que había ido no había podido cometer su objetivo de salvar a todas las personas sin que hubiera perdidas que lamentar, pero todo salió como menos se lo esperaba…-Es un maldito caos, ¡Un caos!

-No desesperes Yukine.-Tsubasa llego con María, ambas igual lucían cansadas, pero sabían que no podían darse el lujo de dormir como Hibiki hasta que terminara todo y se pusieran a investigar de forma más profunda…-Las perdidas es algo que incluso yo no puedo evitar, incluso he estado fallando en proteger a todos con este poder, no eres la única con este dolor Yukine, hay que esforzarnos mucho, las personas que perecieron no será en vano.

Todos asintieron ante lo que dijo Tsubasa, no había tiempo para lamentaciones y preocupaciones, esos Noises no se saldrían con la suya. Poco a poco la tensión del ambiente se ambiguo y todas comenzaron a comer, Miku desesperada y casi molesta removió de manera violenta Hibiki quien por el susto termino cayéndose de la silla, causando una gran risotada de todas las presentes.

-Tachibana, en verdad eres algo despistada.-dijo María riendo de forma suave al ver como la usuaria del Gungnir se ponía de pie con ayuda de Miku riendo y sobándose donde había dado todo el golpe

-Si un poco, pero es que estaba bastante cansada, no he dormido muy bien.-dijo Hibiki riendo

-Con las tantas horas que duermes en clases en verdad me sorprende que seas la primera en caer.-dijo Chris en forma de reproche

-¡Chris-chan!, no es así, es solo que mis músculos necesitan más descanso, no es fácil mover más de 200 huesos.-dijo Hibiki

-¿Qué clase de idiotez para flojear en un momento como este, es esa?-Chris se trono los dedos molesta…-¡Idiota!

Chris se quitó su zapato de más de un metro de tacón y se lo lanzo haciendo que de nuevo se cayera y de nuevo todas comenzaran a reír.

-¡Que cruel eres Chris!-Hibiki se sobo su mejilla llorando dramáticamente mientras Miku conteniendo la risa, pero feliz por el momento entre amigas, ayudaba de nuevo a su solecito, cuando Hibiki iba a responder mientras se ponía de pie alzaba su otra mana agitándola muy feliz

-¡Hola a todos!-todas voltearon a ver a los chicos de la otra dimensión, aun no se acostumbraban a verlos y convivir con ellos, a excepción del dúo Zababa, Miku y Hibiki quienes ya se habían vuelto amigos de ellos.

-Hola, esperamos no interrumpir.-dijo Yami sonriendo y mirando como depredador a Chris

-Ugh.-dijo Chris al ver la mirada de Yami y a su vez miraba como Kami la miraba de los pies a la cabeza

-¡Ya dejen de mirarme!-Chris le lanzo ambos de sus zapatos a Yami y Kami, ambos recibieron de impacto el golpe de tal forma que perdieron el equilibrio pero no cayeron como Hibiki lo había hecho

-¡Chris, no hagas eso!.-Hibiki exclamo preocupada

-Esos dos no dejaban de mirarme.-señalo Chris mientras miraba como la chica llamada Vanne miraba el golpe de Kami, el cual había dado de lleno en la cara y Liz ayudaba a Yami la cual parecía más perdida que los ladrones en el templo de Delfos.

-¿Dónde está Ayrton-san?-Kirika pregunto al ver por ningún lado a su compañero de pláticas locas

-por cierto tampoco está Kail, ¿Dónde está ella?-Shirabe pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que desconcentro a Kirika y la hizo sentir algo triste al ver con que voz había preguntado por Kail-san.

-Tampoco veo a su amiga de la cazuela.-dijo María mirando por todos lados, quería pedirle la cazuela a Laura para cocinar sus frijoles, en una de esas le saldrían iguales a los que su Ma´am hacía cuando era un poco más joven

-Oh, ellos.-Atzi sonrió mientras traía su bandeja de comida y se sentaba junto a Hibiki y Miku…-Dijeron que querían salir un rato, no les gustaba estar mucho tiempo encerrados, además como hacía tiempo que no salían ellos tres quisieron hacer como una salida grupal solo entre ellos tres.

-y como no sonado la alarma de Noises, ellos dijeron aprovechar el momento antes de que sonara y comenzara el caos.-dijo Liz sentándose junto con Yami, ella se sentó a lado de Chris y Yami a lado de Tsubasa la cual por su parte se notaba muy tensa y muy molesta claramente, incluso el vaso que traía en sus manos se había comenzado a agrietar.

-oh ya veo.-Kirika se sintió triste al ver que no podría comer junto a Ayrton esta vez, las pocas veces que había estado en el cuartel las había aprovechado para estar con Ayrton, aunque fueran unos 5 minutos incluso había desayunado y cenado juntos y hablado de cualquier cosa, Ayrton y ella se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento, además de que compartían muchas características en común, y más porque ambos gritaban cuando un carro se pasaba de lanza, se salían todos los idiomas posibles que ellos conocían.

Shirabe no paso por alto la mirada triste de Kirika al ver que Ayrton no estaba, eso hizo que su corazón de hiciera pequeño, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, solo era la amiga de Kirika no podía decirle como se sentía, tenia, miedo.

Kami así como Vanne habían tomado su bandeja de comida para comer con las demás, esta última había sido seguida por el pequeño cachorro, ella había pedido a los cocineros comida extra para ella, pero esas serian para el pequeño cachorro, Kami estaba peleando con Liz suavemente por querer sentarse con Chris, pero Chris le había pedido a Liz que por nada del mundo se moviera, ya era suficiente con estar al lado de Yami

-Ven siéntate aquí.-María le hizo un lugar a Vanne quien tímida se acercó con el perrito que le seguía cojeando suavemente. Ella rodeo la mesa ya que Kami así como Yami quien se había unido a la suave discusión por estar cerca de Chris le impedían un poco pasar, y no quería interrumpir, ya que tanto el dúo zababa debatía con ellos de forma armónica, que incluso Chris se unido a la pequeña discusión de bromas, mientras que frente a ellos estaban Tsubasa, María, Hibiki, Atzi y Miku, las últimas tres se habían recorrido un poco para dejarle espacio para quedar en medio de Hibiki y María. Cuando estaba por cruzar a Tsubasa y tomar asiento, algo la hizo tambalear y cayo de bruces al suelo y toda su comida de la tarde quedo en el suelo, el escandalo fue tal que todos se asustaron y callaron sus pláticas, incluso personal de la base que estaba en su hora del descanso, habían volteado a ver lo que había pasado.

Vanne se había golpeado un poco, el pequeño perrito cojeando se acercó a Vanne y este la lamio la mejilla, ella alzo su vista con ojos cristalinos y miro su comida y la de su pequeño amigo.

-¿estás bien?-Kirika se adelantó a ayudarla, Shirabe tomo al pequeño can en sus brazos mientras Kirika ayudaba a Vanne quien parecía estar conteniendo algo.

-Ay, la comida.-dijo Shirabe viendo toda la comida regada.

El personal de la base vio lo que había pasado, y al poco tiempo habían comenzado a reír y decir cosas, calificando que la chica debía cambiar su graduación de lentes, entre otras cosas.

María al igual que Kami voltearon a ver las personas molestos, y para cuando María iba a reclamar miro como Tsubasa ocultaba su pie izquierdo, el pie de Tsubasa estaba en el lugar donde Vanne se había tambaleado, además podía ver que la Kazanari tenía una sonrisa de sarcasmo y de burla total. María se molestó mucho esta vez

-Espera aquí Vanne, te traeré otra bandeja.-dijo Kami y María lo detuvo

-que la traiga quien la hizo caer apropósito.-dijo María de manera tan fuerte que todos la escucharon y los que pasaban por el comedor se quedaron viendo

-¿de qué hablas?-Atzi pregunto mientras ayudaba a Vanne y Kirika a recoger el desorden, Kirika le daba leves palmadas a Vanne en su espalda, claramente estaba conteniendo el llanto por la vergüenza y por haber perdido la comida del cachorrito.

-¿Por qué no lo explicas Tsubasa?-todos miraron a Tsubasa cuando María pregunto de manera acusadora y sin retractarse

-no sé de qué hablas María, esa niña se cayó por no ver bien, tal y como dijeron el demás personal, necesita una nueva graduación en sus lentes.-dijo Tsubasa haciendo una postura de superioridad, mientras los demás reían por el comentario

-A mí no me engañas, pusiste el pie para que ella se cayera y hacerla pasar una vergüenza frente a todo, ¿acaso crees que no vi como ocultaba tu pie izquierdo?-María la miro de forma interrogante y muy molesta. Kami estaba en shock así como los demás.

Después de varios minutos en silencio esperando por una respuesta de Tsubasa, esta saco su billetera del bolsillo y mostro un billete de 10 000 yenes y se lo dio a María.

-Creo que esto es suficiente para que le compres comida a alguien de su "estatus".-respondió Tsubasa y le aventó el billete a Vanne a sus pies…-Júntalo, tú lo vas usar yo no.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?!-Kirika se molestó mientras tomaba el dinero y lo lanzaba hacia Tsubasa y esta no se tomó la molestia de tomarlo

-Kazanari-san, lo que hizo es una gran falta de respeto.-dijo Shirabe devolviendo el perrito a Vanne…-Es mejor que se disculpe.

Kami di un fuerte manotazo en la mesa y miro a Tsubasa

-¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso?-le pregunto el colombiano furioso

-Senpai, la comida es una valioso alimento para cada persona, lo que hizo fue una gran ofensa para mí y todos los presentes.-dijo Chris poniéndose de pie y mirándolo molesta a su senpai

Atzi y Miku alejaron un poco a Vanne de la mesa, y Tsubasa no paso por alto eso.

-¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que necesitas de otros para defenderte?-Tsubasa pregunto directamente a Vannesa, quien se tensó al momento

-¡Ya déjala!-exclamo Yami preocupada…-No sabemos si lo hiciste apropósito o no, pero lo que hiciste hace poco fue muy terrible y muy ofensivo para todos y más para ella.

-No estoy hablando con ustedes.-Tsubasa dijo y todos se enojaron más que antes, mientras miraba a Vanne…-Ella tiene boca, cerebro y todas sus extremidades para defenderse, ella es de las personas que suelen hacerse la víctima para poder ganar simpatía de todos a su alrededor.

-¡Tu no la conoces!-le reclamo el colombiano

-Conocerla o no, no importa, aquí se sienta gente decente no gente sin modales y sin que sirva de algo, esas personas se sientan y comen afuera ahí es donde ella debe de ir.-dijo Tsubasa

-¡Como puedes decir algo así!-María tomo bruscamente a Tsubasa de la camisa y la alzo quedando a la altura de la polaca

-Es la verdad, yo no hablo con gente sucia.-dijo Tsubasa y miro Vanne…-lárgate, arruinaste el bello ambiente

-¡Tú lo arruinaste!-Liz alzo la voz un poco

Vanne no había podido decir nada, pero ella tenía tantas palabras que quería decirle Tsubasa y hacerla callar, pero por alguna razón no salían solo sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas era lo único que se mostraba, en verdad era muy cobarde

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar, y todos se pusieron tensos, en ese momento Áster quien nadie había notado que estaba ahí desde que la discusión había empezado miro a todos.

-Usuarias salga ahora en el camino Genjurou les da las indicaciones.-dijo Áster cruzado de brazos, mientras que Kirika, Shirabe, María, Hibiki y Tsubasa se miraban entre serias, preocupadas y molestas asintieron suavemente y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, pero Hibiki regreso de golpe y le dio una bolsita de dulces y panes a Vanne y le guiño el ojo…-Usuarios Híbridos, también vendrán, Atziri tu iras con Owaga, Kami, Yami, Liz y Vanne irán como apoyo

-¡¿Qué?!-los mencionados exclamaron sorprendidos

-¡No tenemos todo el día vamos!-ordeno Áster molesto y cruzado de brazos

-Yo cuidare del perrito.-Miku tomo en brazos al perrito quien gimiendo no quería separarse de Vanne…-Vayan, todo estará bien

-Lo que paso aquí lo arreglaran después.-dijo Áster…-Rápido uno de los ataques de Noises se estaba llevando acabó en Shibuya

-¡Shibuya!.-Kami y los demás exclamaron preocupados y asustados.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Áster y vio como Miku se tapaba la boca al entender lo que estaba pasando

-¡Ahí están Master, Mami Laura y Kail!-dijo Vanne con voz entrecortada pero con un gran dote de preocupación

-¡Entonces vayan rápido!-les ordeno Áster y sin esperar más salieron, lo que no podían entender era como es que Kami había sido enviado sin haber activado su Gear

Mientras corrían hacia la salida el silencio era incómodo y muy pesado, Kami mira de Liz a Yami preocupados y después a Vanne quien tenía la mirada baja

-No pienses en eso por el momento, me hare cargo de esto.-dijo Vanne dejando a Kami con las palabras en la boca…-Ahora importan Master y los demás.

-Pero Vanne…

-Kami, todo estará bien.-Vanne lo miro con una suave sonrisa pero con ojos aun cristalinos

-eso no me convence.-dijo Kami serio pero ya no podían hablar más, ya que estaban fuera de la base donde 2 Helicópteros los esperaban, genial este día no podía ir de mal en peor.

…..

Ayrton, Laura y Kail se encontraban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, había sido mala idea haber ido al spa por un masaje en la espalda que al final no había resultado en lo acordado, ¡fue un robo!, o y además de que los Noises los estaban persiguiendo, pero era mas importante porque el resultado que era inmediato por el masaje no había funcionado. ¡ROBO!

-¡debemos recuperar nuestro dinero!, ¡ese masaje ni funciono nada!-reclamo Ayrton…-Ahora me siento en mis 30, ¡y aun no los tengo!

-¡opino lo mismo!-Laura saco la cazuela de quien sabe dónde en señal de venganza

-estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿saben que nos estamos corriendo como pollitos en fuga porque hay millones de Noises que nos quieren hacer carbón para hacer la carne asada?-Kail pregunto mientras saltaba sobre uno de los Noises sin tocarlo

-ah, sí, no hay pedo.-dijo Ayrton

-Oh bueno.-dijo Kail sonriendo

Después de 5 minutos los 3 cayeron en cuenta

-¡JESUS!-ahora corriendo más rápido si sé volvían carbón, así no podrían hacer lo que ellos deseaban, ¡Un paseo por DISNEYLAND JAPAN!, okey, no, cobrar el dinero por fraude, pues si, incluso aquí Disney estaba muy caro, Lo sienten por Laura pero, meh

En ese momento un Noise bomba apareció de la nada en el camino de los 3, los cuales se detuvieron abruptamente

-¡Joder!-exclamo Laura al ver como este lanzo varias de las bombas que tenía incorporadas como una uva…-¡Esquívenlo!

-¡Como no se me ocurrió antes!-respondió Ayrton

-¡Deja tus pendejadas para después!, ¡Wah!-Kail salió disparada por los aires

-¡La waifu!-dijo Ayrton…-Ay ta bien lejos

-¡Hijo de tu…-Kail estaba lista para lanzarle la maldición pero vio cómo iba a caer sobre miles de Noises…-¡Ay mamá!, ¡debí pagar la cuenta del Internet!

-¡Kail!.-Laura y Ayrton gritaron asustados al ver como Kail caería sobre una horda de Noises espada, los cuales lanzaron varias cuchillas de viento hacia Kail provocando heridas en todas partes de su cuerpo y hacerla gritar de manera que hizo que tanto Laura como Ayrton se quedaron helados y sin poder moverse, lo cual hizo que el Noises bomba aprovechara y lanzara más bombas provocando que Laura y Ayrton salieran despedidos de manera más brutal que Kail por los aires

-"¡no quiero morir!"-kail dijo en gritos en su mente mientras sentía como las espadas de los Noise se incrustaban en su piel

-¡Kail-san!.-Kail escucho la voz de Shirabe abrió sus ojos y vio como varios obres salieron de sus coletas de Gear y destruyeron a todos los Noises al instante y a lo lejos Yami lanzaba un contra ataque con su espada al Noise bomba destruyéndolo con ferocidad pero provocando una fuerte explosión

-¡Joder!-Yami se cubrió y Shirabe atrapo en sus brazos Kail, en ese momento ambas sintieron algo diferente, la sangre de Kail golpeo la reliquia activada de Shirabe y las lágrimas de alivio y alegría golpearon la reliquia de Kail, en ese instante ambas sintieron una extra vibración

_-Various Shul Shagana Tron_

Un brillo de color rosa con blanco rodeo tanto a Kail como Shirabe y Yami sonreía desde su lugar.

-Al fin Kail.-dijo sonriendo mientras al otro lado tanto Vanne lanzaba un ataque con su armad Gears evitando que Laura cayera donde estaban los Noises Pulpos

-Parece que otro Gear Híbrido fue activado.-dijo Kirika mientras veía desde las alturas como el brillo del Shul Shagana brillaba con fuerza, corriendo sobre los edificios pero no estaba sola, en la carretera junto a ella a la misma velocidad, Kami la seguía quien estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos mientras conducía

Kami por su parte en una moto que Owaga le había prestado condujo a toda velocidad hacia una pequeña zona cerca de un puente había caído Ayrton debido a la explosión, además porque debía entregar la reliquia de Ayrton y en el proceso activar la suya, eso seria un milagro si ambos lo conseguían

Shirabe abrió poco a poco sus ojos cuando el brillo fue menos, claramente se sorprendió al instante, en verdad no se esperaba algo como eso.

Kail ahora tenía su Shul Shagana Hibrido. De color blanco y café, su Gear a simple vista parecía el menos cómodo. En sus manos cubiertas por el avambrazo, dos discos unidos al avambrazo y con cadenas colgado en estos, el peto cubría todo su pecho, tenía símbolos de la cultura india, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas botas más arribas de las rodillas y rodeadas de otras cadenas más pequeñas que daban la sensación de que parecían estar vivas, y no estaban locos al ver eso, ya que estas cadenas se movían en toda la parte de las botas de metal, sus hombreras eran delineadas pero tras ellas cargaban otros dos discos pero estos eran más grandes, casi como los que Shirabe usaba en uno de sus ataques, pero estos parecían formar parte de la armadura, y su cabeza esta descubierta y no poseía lentes, y eso era porque usando su Gear, los lentes se combinaban con sus ojos dándole una vista casi como la de un halcón

Kail miro su armadura, en verdad se veía poco cómodo, para cuando volteo a verse en una ventana que reflejaba todo de ella se quedó de piedra.

-¡Parezco shun de Andrómeda!, ¡Pinches cadenas!-Kail se puso a llorar en los brazos de Shirabe quien se quedó de a seis cuando vio llorar a Kail, en verdad se veía fantástica con ese Gear, aunque debía admitir que esas cadenas, eh, sí que eran algo estorbosas.

-Deja de llorar Kail, el Gear saco lo que siempre has mantenido oculto y eso es tu ¡Shun interior!-le dijo Yami riendo

-¡Cállate boluda!-dijo Kail con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Shirabe aun la tenía abrazada

-se ve genial Kail.-dijo Shirabe y Kail la volteo a ver sonrojada y sintió como Shirabe poso sus brazos en su cuello y la pego más a ella de lo que debía…-Cuando la vi caer, me asusté mucho, sentí que se iba para siempre

Kail se puso más colorada que nunca y abrazo a Shirabe

-¡Ay si este no es el paraíso no sé qué podrá ser!-Kail comenzó a mimar a Shirabe con mucha ternura

-será mejor tomar fotos, María si la va joder.-Yami comenzó a tomar fotos del momento lindo entre Kail y Shirabe

Vanne por su parte ayudaba a su Mami, quien tenía varios raspones en sus piernas debido a la caída que tuvo hace poco, donde estaban no habían muchos Noises, pero por seguridad Kami fue ayudarla, después de dejar en manos de Kirika la reliquia de Ayrton fue ayudar a Vanne, el duda que tuviera las fuerzas para poder después de lo que había pasado con Tsubasa

-Todo está bien mami.-dijo Vanne sonriendo

-¡Mi niña!-Laura la abrazo fuerte y en ese momento un nuevo Noise apareció detrás de ellas, Laura se quedó de piedra al ver al enorme Noise…-¡NO!

Laura empujo a Vanne lejos de ella y saco su reliquia

-a mi bebe, ¡NADIE LA TOCA!-declaro firme

-¡Mami Laura!-Vanne grito al ver como el Noise se abalanzo contra Laura y la golpeo en el estómago, ella grito y tomo su lanza Gungnir

-¡Laura ahora!-Vanne pudo escuchar la voz de Kami, y vio como él se acercaba en una moto a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

-¡Vamos Bossu!-Grito Laura y la reliquia de Laura comenzó a brillar mientras Kami saltaba de la moto y la lanzaba contra el Noise haciéndolo retroceder y dejando a Kami cayendo desde una altura de 30 metros.

-_Seilien coffin Airgetlám Tron_

Fue rodeada por una luz de color blanco total que incluso la desintegración que había sufrido por el golpe del Noise se detuviera y se volviera a regenerar de inmediato, no se había visto algo igual como eso.

-_Fallian Rhein Siegfried Zizzl _

Al estar a punto de tocar el suelo, Kami fue rodeado por un tornado de fuego proveniente de su reliquia, Vanne se tuvo que sujetar de su lanza, la cual clavo en el suelo, el aire provocado por ambas reliquias era muy fuerte, y de un momento a otro, tanto el tornado de fuego así como también la luz blanca se unieron y formaron un nuevo tornado el cual fue de lleno al Noise que estaba a punto de atacar a Vanne por la espalda, reduciéndolo a polvo de todos los colores posibles y con ello el tornado también desapareció.

-no puede ser.-dijo Vanne desde donde estaba y se ponía de pie aturdida…-activaron sus reliquias de manera que no necesitaron la fuerza abrupta como Yami, Liz y yo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una espada fue lanzada en su dirección, ella se asustó al verla tan cerca pero esta espada como si tuviera vida solo rozo su mejilla y corto un poco de su cabello y detrás de ella escucho el sonido de la desintegración.

-Debes tener más cuidado Vanne.-dijo Kami acercándose a ella, la cual de inmediato se sonrojo al verlo.

El symphogear de Kami era azul rey con toques de plata y negro. La ropa bajo la armadura, era de color gris, el avambrazo cubría hasta parte del codo y se fusionaba con el guante, tenían símbolos de la cultura nórdica, representando en símbolos claves una antigua canción u historia, vestía botas del mismo color y forma que los avambrazos, solo que estas tenían hebillas entrecruzadas una con la otra formando un shuriken, su parte del pecho estaba descubierta casi en su totalidad, salvo que la armadura del pecho era algo reducida y rodeaba desde arriba de su estómago izquierdo y subía hacia su hombro, bajos las hombreras llegando a unirse donde empezaba. Las hombreras eran pocos visibles debido a que el Gear de Kami poseía una capa que las cubría, pero esta estaba rota de las orillas dando a entender que era un Gear que tuvo un dueño antes de Kami. Ella volteo levemente hacia atrás y vio el Armad Gear de Kami, la espada era muy diferente a las que había visto, era más larga y gruesa que la espada de Tsubasa y Yami, era plateada alrededor y de color negro en el centro de toda la espada desde la punta hasta la base donde se sostenía, la base era la que la distinguía ya que esta estaba rodeada por la misma espada en un semi-círculo del cual leves picos sobresalían. No tenía palabras para eso

-¿Vanne?, ¿hola?, ¿tierra a Vanne?-Kami movió su mano ante los ojos de su novia y vio como esta se ponía más colorada, que mona, ¿pero porque se ponía roja?...-¿No me digas que te enamoraste de mi de nuevo vistiendo el Symphogear de Siegfried?

-Si.-respondió cubriendo sus ojos con ambas de sus manos

-Ay.-Kami también se puso colorado y tomo la espada que le había lanzado al Noise que casi atraviesa a Vanne…-Ay, no sé qué decir.

-¡Cursis!-Laura les grito desde donde estaba…-¡Ya me dio diabetes!

Ambos sonrojados voltearon a ver a Laura y se quedaron de a seis.

-¡¿Qué te paso?!-gritaron ambos sorprendidos

-ah no mamen.-dijo Laura cruzada de brazos…-tan si quiera díganme que me veo bien, suficiente tengo con Ayrton

Laura estaba irreconocible. Su cabello corto y azul había crecido hasta debajo de los hombros y era de color rojo fuego y ondulado en las puntas, su symphogear era el más femenino de todos. Blanco con negro y toques dorados. La parte del pecho , el peto tenía la forma de un corcert resaltando la figura femenina y tenía la forma de capas que empezaban en el pecho y terminaba donde empezaba la falda, la cual era totalmente de color sin ningún adorno y estaba dividida a la mitad dejando ver una de sus piernas, en el lado izquierdo de su cadera estaba un pequeño escudo sostenido por un cinturón de metal el cual tenía unas cadenas que caían detrás de la falda, las botas eran altas y de tacón, de color negro con blanco, en toda su armadura el color negro y dorado resaltaban en emblemas y antiguos signos nórdicos así como también griegos. Laura en ambas de sus manos tenía dos dagas de tamo algo grande pero no sobrepasando el promedio de las originales creadas, la base era definida y más delgadas y de color dorado con una pequeña joya roja en medio.

-Mami Laura, te ves, ¡Como una princesa guerrera!-dijo Vanne saltando feliz

-Te ves guapa Laura.-dijo Kami sonriendo y dando su aprobación como todo hermano mayor.

-¡Ah no mamen!, ¡Me parezco a Gloria Trevi!, pinche reliquia, culera.-dijo Laura cruzada de brazos

-Pero mami, te vez bien, muy hermosa.-dijo Vanne sonriendo

-Ay, se me sale la lonja, ¡¿Por qué?!-Laura se hizo bolita donde estaba

-Estas exagerando Laura.-dijo Kami con una gotita de sudor en su sien.

-¡Tú te ves genialoso!, ¡Yo me parezco a las de RBD!, pero el cabello me gusto, me veo divina, pero el Gear me hace ver gorda, ¡GORDA!-Laura dijo mientras se hacía más bolita y se movía de un lado al otro triste.

-La perdimos.-dijo Kami y Vanne asintió y detrás de ellos se escuchó una nueva explosión, Vanne recibió un comunicado por su trasmisor y miro a Kami

-Liz necesita ayuda, iré.-dijo Vanne y su armad Gear se desprendió volviendo a mostrar su armadura que ella portaba

-No vas a ir sola.-dijo Kami y vio cómo se acercaban más Noises

-No te preocupes estaré bien.-dijo Vanne sonriendo….-Ambos tenemos nuestros gears, haremos lo que está en nuestras manos

-Aún estoy preocupado por lo que paso, estas muy distraída-dijo Kami serio, y de nuevo una explosión se escuchó y el suelo bajos sus pies temblaron.

-Perdón.-Vanne camino hacia atrás y dio un gran salto hacia los edificios y se fue corriendo y saltando sobre ellos

-¡VANNE!-Kami golpeo un muro suavemente…-Te voy a regañar cuando regreses, ¡Laura ayúdame con los Noises!, ¿Laura?

Kami volteo a todos los lados y vio que Laura ya no estaba, hasta que vio como esta estaba escondida detrás de un gran muro y lo saludo

-Desde aquí lo ayudo, ¡Hurra Kami Ganara!, ¡Wow!-comenzó apoyar Laura.

-¡Aquí es donde deberías sacar la cazuela!-dijo Kami y el comenzó a pelear contra los Noises o eso se podía decir, ya que apenas si se podía mover, su symphogear era muy pesado además parecía que su cuerpo no respondía bien como él quería.

Kirika llego hacía donde estaba Ayrton el cual estaba bailando la víbora de mar, el golpe le había dejado bien aturdido

-¡Ayrton-san!-kirika contuvo el llanto y se lanzó abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran y Ayrton apenas si pudo notar lo que estaba pasando, ahora sentía de nuevo un extraño peso sobre él, aunque no tan pesado como él.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?-Ayrton elevo un poco su cabeza y miro sobre su pecho encontrándose con la cabellera rubia de Kirika quien estaba llorando en su pecho al verlo sano y salvo, la peli-rubia lo abrazaba con fuerza

-qué bueno, está bien, es un alivio.-Kirika elevo su rostro y su mirada llorosa hizo sentir a Ayrton algo tímido

-Hola Kirika.-dijo Ayrton tímido.

-¡Que tierno!-dijo Kirika abrazándolo con fuerza y ternura y pegándose más a él

-¡Ah!, ¡que no soy tierno!, ¡no lo soy!-dijo Ayrton haciendo su berrinche

-Awww Ayrton-san, déjese querer.-dijo Kirika abrazándolo a mas no poder, en ese momento Laura sintió algo en su pecho mientras Kami corría todos lados esquivando los ataques de los Noises

-alguien me está robando a mi novio Fake.-dijo Laura mientras se cubría para que los Noises no la encontraran

-¡no!, ¡Me voy a meter en problemas con Shirabe!, ¡quiero vivir!-dijo Ayrton sentándose primero y después parándose con Kirika en brazos, la rubia no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo…-Este Kirika

-¡Si!-Kirika lo miro con ojitos brillantes

-¡Sálvanos!-Ayrton señalo delante de ellos un enorme grupo de Noises en los cielos y posicionados para atacar

-¡Ay!, ¡me olvide de eliminarlos dess!-dijo Kirika asustada

-¡¿Se te olvido?!-grito Ayrton

-¡Es que no me tienen paciencia!-dijo Kirika y en eso vieron como los Noises se hacían rollito y comenzaban a brillar

-Mierda.-dijeron ambos y los Noises se lanzaron sobre ellos con fuerza y presión en el edificio el cual en poco tiempo se hizo pólvora, a lo lejos de sus respectivos lugares todos miraban con aquel edifico caía como las torres gemelas

-¡en ese lugar estaba Ayrton con Kirika!-dijo Yami mientras cubría a Shirabe mientras que Kail estaba oculta tras una roca como Laura

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambas usuarias del Shul Shagana asustadas

-¡Se me fue el husbano!-dijo Kail asustada

-¡Kiri-chan!-Shirabe grito con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras destruía a varios Noises, para ir en busca de Kirika junto con Kail, pero más Noises aparecieron bloqueando su paso.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Kami mientras blandía la espada la cual era más pesada que una misma moto, trato de usar su comunicador para llamar a Vanne, pero no funcionaba, nada en su Symphogear respondía a sus deseos…-¡Esto ya no me está gustando!

-_Seious Igalima Laizi Tron_

Kirika Y Ayrton sintieron sus reliquias vibrar al momento de cubrirse por el ataque de los Noises, paso lo mismo que con Shirabe y Kail, ambas reliquias resonaron con el corazón de la contraría. Kirika salió despedida por el brillo verde azulado y los Noises se hicieron para atrás.

-Parece que Ayrton ya logro su cometido.-dijo Yami sonriendo

Ayrton había cantado su canto de activación mientras había sido arrojado del techo por el fuerte estruendo de un Noise volador, en el proceso había soltado a Kirika pero por lo poco que alcanzo a ver antes de ser cubierto por ese extraño brillo, supo que no debía preocuparse por mucho . Su Gear apareció. Negro y azulado. La guadaña era lo que más destacaba, una guadaña de doble filo y más grande que la de kirika, su Gear tenía hombreras medio puntiagudas, las botas parecían las mismas de los caballeros medievales y el pecho estaba cubierto por una semi-armadura con ataduras de cadenas, a simple vista el Gear se veía incómodo, pero para Ayrton era bastante cómodo las botas eran muy suaves y las hombreras y muñequeras facilitaban su movimiento y sus lentes al estilo hanji eran geniales

\- ¡ahuevo! ¡Soy Badass!-gritó Ayrton mientras caí y miro hacia atrás y palideció estaba cayendo al mar...-¡Ayúdame Jesús!

-¡Ayrton!- Kirika se lanzo a ayudarlo, pero varios Noises le impidieron avanzar…-¡Ayrton!

Laura al escuchar el grito de auxilio de su novio Fake, quiso salir pero ese mendigo Noise que no se iba de donde estaba escondida, ni modo, además Kami no ayudaba mucho, estaba gritando a paquita la del barrio por ayuda.

-Estos hombres de doy en día, ni pueden con esos mendigos aliens de pinches colores chingame la vista, ni modo, es hora de sacar mi ultra, mega Power, si quiero salvar a Ayrton, ¡Que la fuerza nos acompañe!, ¡por SHINee y por Ayrton!-salió como alma que lleva al diablo de su escondite y fue a ayudar a Ayrton, apenas sabia su espada látigo, e hizo lo imposible, la espada se extendió...-¡tranquilito te salvare!

Cuando lanzo la cadena, está ni se estiro quedo como lombriz en el suelo...-¡estoy en camino a salvarte!

-¡¿Cómo a el si lo ayudas y a mi no?!-le cuestiono Kami mientras le daba tiempo a Laura para que pudiera usar su armad Gear

-¡Porque si!-dijo Laura y mando a la mierda el poder usar su tonto látigo y salió corriendo a ayudar a Ayrton dejando solo a Kami

-¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta!-Kami con esfuerzo logro destruir a los Noises, pero estaba muy cansado, apenas soportaba el peso de su symphogear…-Maldición.

De nuevo comenzó a tratar de usar su comunicador, pero este le volvió a fallar, solo esperaba que Vanne estuviera bien, por lo menos donde Laura y el habían estado ya estaba fuera de los parámetros de peligro, y como pensó, no hubo ninguna pérdida humana.

-¿porque no escuche a Vannesa de hacer mi testamento?-dijo Ayrton llorando mientras caía al agua y comenzaba a implorar por su vida…-¡Ayúdame Chávelo!

Ayrton estaba a punto de ahogarse cuando sintió como algo con gran fuerza lo tomaba de su cadera y lo subía en una superficie, algo cómoda pero fría, pero muy cómoda, ah, la espalda de Laura.

-¡Gracias Chávelo!-dijo Ayrton abrazando fuerte de Laura.

-Pareces gato, pinche gato.-dijo Laura mientras hacia un esfuerzo para salir del agua con Ayrton sobre su espalda, ¿Cómo es que pesaba tanto si es que comía tanto y ni engordaba?

-Ah sí, y tú pareces... Eh... No se me ocurre nada, pero vas a ver después de acabar con los Noise.-dijo Ayrton bien agarrado de Laura como si de ella dependiera su vida, bueno en realidad si porque él no sabía nadar

-¿Todo Badass y te derrota el agua?-Pregunta Laura incrédula después de rescatarlo, ya estaban en un lugar firme, pero infestado de Noises, si en verdad el día no podía emporar más que esto

-Oh, cállate, si los Noise cantaran canciones de Disney te harías su aliada.- Respondió Ayrton rodando los ojos y secándose dando brincos, mientras tomaba con agilidad su Armad Gear

-Pues si, oye, hay que hacer que los Noises hagan su High School Musical.-dijo Laura emocionada, todos la habían escuchado por el transmisor y se habían quedado mudos

-Laura te quiero y todo, pero eso es…..

-¡No digas nada de Troy que te hare ver a Chávelo cuando muera de verdad!.-dijo Laura sacando la sartén de quien sabe donde.

-Mejor matemos a los Noises.-dijo Ayrton y se fue ayudar a Kirika, Laura fue también pero iba aun paso tan lento que Ayrton e iba a mas de 2 km, este ultimo suspiro….-¡Vente!

Ayrton jalando a Laura fueron a ayudar a Kirika la cual en verdad necesito ayuda.

Poco a poco en todos los sitios en donde estaban peleando la amenaza fue reducida a cero, con el apoyo del dúo zababa fue genial, ya que lograron coordinar un patrón de ataque debido a que no todos tenían una buena maniobra con sus armad Gear.

Kami era el mas afectado por su Gear al poco tiempo de que Chris hubiera llegado a ayudarle, él ya estaba viendo estrellitas, y aun no podía comunicarse con su novia, y ella no había dado señales de vida. Él quiso ir a buscarla, pero Chris asi como María le dijeron que no, a los pocos minutos todos se terminaron reuniendo y Laura en verdad fue la mas cuestionada a su aspecto, Yami y Kail le hacían burla y Ayrton apenas había notado el cambio en Laura, en verdad Ayrton ya necesitaba un cambio de lentes, Hibiki y Tsubasa fueron las ultimas en llegar, pero los presentes a excepción de Kail, Laura y Ayrton miraban con molestia a la peli azul quien estaba sentada en una roca esperando por nuevas ordenes.

-¿ahora que hiciste?-Laura le pregunto seria

-eres muy chismosa.-le dijo Tsubasa

Hubieran empezado otra pelea de no ser porque ambos dúos zababa las detuvieron. Aun faltaban Vanne y Liz por llegar, Kami estaba preocupado al igual que Yami, Liz tampoco respondía su comunicador. Antes de que perdiera la paciencia su comunicador comenzó a sonar y el respondió algo fatigado

-Kami chan-La voz de Vanne le relajo un poco de no ser porque su novia se denotaba muy agitada…-¡Kami chan!, ¡Sigue ahí!, ¡Kami chan!

-sigo aquí, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas gritando Vanne?-Kami pregunto preocupado y todos lo voltearon a ver

-Liz, es Liz, no la logro encontrar por ningún lado, algo nos ataco pero no fue un Noise, Kami chan no se que hacer.-Kami se puso pálido al momento

-¡¿Cómo que liz no esta?!, ¿Quién las ataco?, ¿Dónde están?-Kami pregunto y Yami se acerco a el meneándolo de los hombros desesperada preguntando por Liz

-¡No lo se!, ¡Era algo muy rápido y…

-¿vane?, ¡Vanne!, ¡My lady!.-el grito pero en ese momento la comunicación se corto, antes de el pudiera expresar una palabra algo hizo retumbar el suelo de manera violenta, todos se cayeron al instante y Tsubasa miraba el cielo

-¡Un enemigo!-Tsubasa saco su espada al igual que todos

-Eso debio haber atacado a Liz y Vanne, no lo sentí venir.-dijo Laura poniéndose de pie y mirando al enemigo.

Todos miraban una enorme lanza doble flotando a no mas de 4 metros sobre ellos, la capa que poseía aquel ser cubría todo su rostro y parte de su armadura

-veo que todos han despertado sus symphogear, eso es esplendido ahora podemos jugar todos.-dijo aquel ser, algunos se pusieron en posición de ataque

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Liz y Vanne?!-Yami y Kami preguntaron furiosos al momento, a lo que como respuesta solo escucharon la risa que por si fuera poco les sonó familiar, la habían escuchado en la primera temporada de la serie y su recuerdo aun seguía presente en Hibiki y en Tsubasa, ambos palidecieron y negaron de inmediato eso no podía ser cierto

-Solo las envíe a jugar con otros Noises en una ruptura de espacio y tiempo, creo que lograran salir, espero, de no ser asi, en verdad sus despertares fueron una maldita perdida de tiempo.-respondió

La capa poco a poco dejo de cubrir su rostro y lo primero que se vio fue su cabello naranja rojizo alborotado y arriba con la forma de un ala, y sus ojos de la misma tonalidad solo que el color rojo predominaba y los hacia lucir como los de un demonio

-¡No!, ¡Eso no puede ser!-grito Hibiki dando pasos hacia atrás

-¡Me estas jodiendo!-Chris también se denotaba sorprendida al reconocer el rostro de aquel ser

-¡alguien denme un golpe!, ¡estoy viendo gente muerta!-Ayrton grito y Kail le dio uno y Ayrton le dio un pellizco a Kail

-Esto no es verdad, ¡tu estas muerta!-grito Kail

María, Shirabe y Kirika miraban como todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados, pero Tsubasa era la que estaba mas en shock, ella dejo caer su espada y se acerco a ella a paso lento, con la mirada perdida y lagrimas surcando sus mejillas

-no puede ser, hace tiempo, hace muchos años, tu, tu ya…-Tsubasa cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando

-Oh Tsubasa, te has vuelto mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo,-aquella mujer descendió de los cielos sonriendo y movió su lanza doble en movimientos peligrosos, la puso aun lado de ella flotando, ella toco el suelo y miro a todos sonriendo con maldad y crueldad….-Sin duda alguna sigues siendo la pequeña Tsubasa que me cautivo una vez, aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Tsubasa vio como ella se acercaba poco a poco e inconsciente y una felicidad desbordante alzo sus manos hacia ella mas feliz que antes.

-Kanade…-pronuncio su nombre con anhelo Tsubasa mirando a la recién llegada, portando un Gear oscuro y con aura demoniaca, la antigua usuaria del Gungnir se hacia presente ante todos blandiendo una lanza que solo avecinaba los mas profundos peligros del inframundo

-Tsubasa, es tiempo de bajar el telón del escenario.-Kanade tomo su lanza flotando a lado de ella y la blandió en dirección a la Kazanari, la lanza se movió a cual velocidad de la luz y el sonido de carne siendo cortada hizo eco, y la lanza doble quedo mancha de sangre

* * *

Este capitulo sin duda es uno de mis favoritos, la forma en como se fue dando fue tan perfecta que lo he consideraro mi obra maestra y tambien el punto donde todo empieza a darse en Barbatos. En pocas palabras es casi como el fin de la introducción para dar paso al desarrollo y climax. Por cierto, curiosamente esto tenia que ocurrir en el capitulo 4, pero debido a que mucha inspiración vino a mi, tuve que aplazar todo esto, pero debo decirles que valio la pena. De nuevo gracias a Kail, Ayrton y Marati2011


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Todos se habían quedado estáticos al momento, la sangre que los mancho en su cara y parte de sus manos los hizo reaccionar de golpe, la risa de Kanade golpeo sus oídos de forma recta y brutal.

Kami tomo su espada y bloqueo un ataque de Kanade dirigido esta vez hacia Tsubasa, las gotas de sangre que los salpicaron no era de Tsubasa, detrás de él, tendida en el suelo con una cortada algo profunda en su abdomen María sostenía la mano de Tsubasa quien por lo que parecía querer librarse de la cálida mano de María. Kami las estaba protegiendo a ambas, pero con dificultad, su Gear lo estaba lastimando

-¡María!-Kirika y Shirabe gritaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a atender a María quien estaba perdiendo sangre, la cortada parecía algo profunda…-¡Resiste María!

Shirabe veía con ojos de miedo a María, a simple vista se veía como la peli rosa temblaba del frio, mientras que Kirika apretaba con fuerza su guadañada.

-¡Quítate de mi María!-Tsubasa quito de ella de forma brusca a María, quien fue recibida con Kirika quien la sostuvo con delicadeza, la forma en movieron a María hizo que ella gritara brutalmente erizando las pieles de todos.

-¡Maldita seas Kazanari!-le grito Shirabe con furia a Tsubasa quien se estaba limpiando la sangre de María. Al momento en que Kanade había blandido su doble lanza, María sin dudarlo se lanzo como escudo para proteger a la persona que amaba, así es, María se había enamorada de Tsubasa, hacia poco tiempo que habían comenzado su relación, aunque todos estaban felices por eso, tanto Shirabe como Kirika notaban algo terrible la relación de ellas dos, y parece que no se había equivocado.

-No me hables así Tsukiyomi, debía quitármela de encima, estorbaba.-dijo Tsubasa y guardado su armad Gear.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ella se lanzo a protegerte?!-Ayrton quien se había mantenido serio ante el momento dio una paso al frente y tomo de forma fuerte el hombro de la Kazanari…-¿me puedes de decir que te pasa?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en lo que ni Laura, Kail y yo estuvimos en el cuartel?, Laura no te grito esta vez porque quiso, algo hiciste, y si fue igual de grave que esto, cremé se acabo el respeto que tenia contigo

Chris, Laura y Kail se acercaron a María, Chris tenía una mirada de furia única, cuando vio que Kami había perdido el equilibrio en su defensa, ella convirtió sus arcos en ametralladoras. Kanade solo la vio de reojo con esos ojos rojos sangre que poseía

-¡Tomata esto maldita!-Chris apunto a Kanade y lanzo su ataque **MILLON MAIDEN, **Kanade con movimientos agiles y veloces esquivo cada bala de Chris y el otro montón las bloqueo con su lanza doble, en un movimiento de circulo y de corte de la primera lección de espada **Iluminación. **Chris lanzo un gruñido de molestia y vio como el colombiano caía de rodillas jadeando…-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Chris elevo la ametralladora que tenía en la mano derecha y esta se convirtió de nuevo en su arco con 5 flechas las cuales disparo a Kanade, las lechas se movieron en Zigzag, cuando estuvieron cerca de Kanade, se movieron mas rápido al punto de verse invisibles.

-¿Eso es todo?-Kanade pregunto a Chris

-¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?!-Chris con su ametralladora del lado izquierdo apunto a Kanade

-¡Cuidado!-Yami grito, desenvaino una de sus espadas, y bloqueo las 5 flechas dirigidas tanto a Kami como Chris, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida, había bloqueado y reflejado su ataque, cuando esta volteo a ver de nuevo a Kanade vio un extraño viento de color rojo oscuro casi transparente saliendo de su lanza.

-¿bloqueo el ataque de Chris, creando un viento proveniente de su armad gear?-Hibiki se puso de pie al lado de Kami y lo ayudo a levantarse

-Parece que no es lo único que puede hacer.-dijo Kami jadeando por el sobreesfuerzo…-"Mi symphogear, está muy pesado, apenas puedo respirar"…-pensó con angustia

-Y tienes razón-dijo Kanade sonriendo con malicia…-Por ejemplo, esto

Kanade golpeo el suelo suavemente con la punta de su lanza, y el suelo bajo los pies de todos se comenzó a romper.

-¡Joder!-Laura se agarro de un poste cerca de ahí asustada

-¡Mujer como si el poste te fuera a proteger!-Le grito Ayrton

-¡Cállate, sigo las normas de seguridad contra temblores! –Laura le grito mientras se agarra con mas fuerzas, mientras en el suelo se hacia una gran grieta, Shirabe con ayuda de Kail movieron a María, Kail se había rasgado parte de su vestimenta y vendo la herida de María lo mejor que pudo, no era profunda pero había sido un corte muy limpio para poder provocar esta gran pérdida de sangre

-Gracias.-dijo Shirabe con ojos llorosos a Kail, quien la miro y suspiro preocupada, la oji rosa la abrazo fuerte y agradeciendo por cuidar de María y haber detenido el sangrado

-Eso debería decirlo yo.-dijo Kail y miro a Kanade seria…-Parece que no podremos hablar con ella, si es que realmente lo es

Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla, Kami con ayuda de Hibiki logro tomar su armad gear que había caído en el suelo, todos estaban listos para un ataque en conjunto, excepto Laura quien se encontraba con pompones animando a todos.

-Esto será divertido.-dijo Kanade mientras de su capa sacaba algo, sonrió complacida por lo que logro hallar, pensó que lo había perdido por los movimientos que había hecho para esquivar los ataques bruscos y sin gracia de Chris…-¿Cómo reaccionaran esos dos?

Kanade miro con diversión contenida tanto a Yami como a Kami listos para atacar, jamás se había sentido tan feliz por mostrar algo, además seria un lindo recuerdo de sus pequeñas novias, si es que ellas seguían estando con vida.

-Oigan ustedes dos.-Kanade hablo y todos prepararon sus próximos ataques…-Se llaman, Kami y Yami, ¿verdad?, que nombres mas curiosos debo decir.

-¡Callate!, ¡¿Dónde están, que les hiciste?!-Yami puso un pie delante y con dos de sus espadas listas para cortar en pedazos a Kanade…-¡¿Dónde esta mi mujer y mi amiga?!

-¿Qué pasa si no te lo digo?-Kanade pregunto con ojos impuros y con una voz de una niña inocente y traviesa que hicieron a mas de uno querer vomitar

-Te hare pedazos maldita pe..

-¡Alto!, ¡Nadie va a lastimar a Kanade mucho menos a insultarla!-Tsubasa se puso delante de una Kanade quien no dudo en carcajearse mientras Tsubasa convertía su espada en una espada mas pesada y con mas tamaño. Todos se quedaron mudos ante la acción de Kazanari, ¡¿en que demonios estaba pensando esa idiota?!

-Tsu..ba…sa-María la llamo entrecortadamente Shirabe miro a María preocupada

-¡Deja de actuar como idiota y piensa en lo que estas diciendo!, ¡esas estúpidas frases déjaselas a la idiota-le grito Chris seriamente

Kanade por su parte estaba viendo todo con gran diversión, Yami y los demás no podían esperar más, además María necesitaba ser atendida de emergencia, la red los comunicadores habían caído, claramente había sido obra de Kanade, mas aun no podían entender como es que había pasado todo esto, además Kanade estaba muerta, ¿Cómo es que esta ahí de pie?, ¡Viva!, además Tsubasa no ayudaba en nada, con solo ver a Kanade perdió todo rastro de cordura, realmente malo.

Laura estaba con Ayrton, ambos habían estado hablando de forma baja y discreta una forma de salir todos vivos de ahí, y asi poder buscar a las que faltaban, pero cuando estaba por decir que hicieran lo mismo que la película de pollitos en fuga, fue cuando noto algo en la mano de Kanade, era cabello, tenia rastros de sangre y parecían pedazos de carne, Laura trago en seco

-Ayrton…

-¿Laura?-Ayrton se puso en guardia y tomo de mejor forma su guadaña de doble corte, el estaba enfrente de Laura y protegiendo con ella a María quien parecía estar un poco mejor, pero a pesar de que haya parado la sangre de la herida no podían darse el lujo de relajarse…-Laura, dime, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Ella…su mano…hay pelo con sangre y carne…parece…Ayrton…-Laura se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, Ayrton un poco confundido trato de ver hacia donde Laura miraba con horror, fue cuando lo noto con poca claridad pero noto el pequeño destello de la sangre cuajada sobre la carne que tenían los cabellos

-No me jodas…-Ayrton dejo caer un poco su guadaña sosteniéndose en ella, para no caerse de la impresión.

-No me importa lo que digas Chris, no permitiré que nadie haga daño a Kanade, incluso si tengo que pelear contra todos para que ella salga ilesa, que asi sea.-dijo Tsubasa sacando de nuevo su armad gear, la espada ahora poseía un brillo mas cegador que antes.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Tsubasa-san, para!, ¡María esta herida debemos irnos!, ¡Ella no puede ser Kanade, ella jamás atacaría a un civil!, ¡Ella me salvo!, ¡Te salvo a ti ese dia!, ¡Ella no es Kanade!-Hibiki grito a Tsubasa, ella tenían la voz quebrada y era quien mostraba las emociones que todos acallaban en esos momentos, varios conocían la historia de Kanade, y como Hibiki había obtenido su Gear y como la canción de Kanade estaba aun presente a pesar del tiempo que ya paso. Tsubasa sabía mejor eso, mas que nadie, o eso creía ella.

-Callate Tachibana, conozco mejor a Kanade, y no perderé de nuevo a la persona que en verdad me hizo sentir como un humano no como una espada.-dijo Tsubasa seria

-Tsubasa-san, por favor…-Hibiki iba a decir algo mas, pero la risa de Kanade callo todo pensamiento o palabra que planeaba decirle a Tsubasa en ese momento quien con una sonrisa sincera y llena de ternura volteaba a ver a Kanade con mucho cariño…-¡Kanade-san!

-Tienes buenas palabras niña-dijo Kanade agarrándose el estomago después de haberse carcajeado bastante por las palabras dichas por Tachibana asi como también por los esfuerzos inútiles de todos por detenerla u hacerle un daño, pero quien le daba mas risa asi como pena ajena era Tsubasa, en verdad María era un cero a la izquierda…-Aunque tu Gear haya sido el que acabo conmigo hace tiempo, y que con ello al principio pensabas en reemplazarme, que descaro de tu parte mocosa, sin duda alguna eres una hipócrita, no por nada, te llamaron asesina

Hibiki dio un paso hacia atrás asustada por las palabras de Kanade

-¡Yo nunca quise reemplazarte Kanade!, yo solo, yo solo…¡queria proteger a todos tal y como tu lo hiciste!, ¡tu me salvaste!, ¡siempre te he admirado!, ¡la canción que ese dia cantantes no ha desaparecido de mi mente, y de las personas que vienen del otro mundo, conocen tu canción y te admiran!

Hibiki volteo a ver Kami, Yami, Laura, Ayrton y Kail. Shirabe asi como las demás sabían que las palabras de Hibiki eran profundas y cargadas de sentimientos puros, pero con palabras no se resolvía todo y menos cuando se lastiman unos con otros con las mismas palabras, sinceramente era una perdida de tiempo hablar en esos momentos

-Ah, que dulce eres, pero sabes, también te cause tu desgracia-dijo Kanade y antes de que Hibiki pudiera preguntar a que se refería, sintió como un viento frio la golpeaba por atrás y una sombra la cubria totalmente, cuando volteo a ver sobre su hombro vio el puño de Kanade y después sintió como su estomago y sus entrañas eran aplastados brutalmente, y su visión se volvió negra de golpe

-¡Hibiki-san!-Kirika y Shirabe gritaron al ver como Hibiki salía despedida con gran velocidad por el golpe de Kanade, vieron como Hibiki se estrellaba contra un gran edificio que al poco tiempo termino por caer encima de Hibiki

-¡Tachibana!-gritaron Kami y Yami al ver lo sucedido

-¡Maldita!-Chris saco sus grandes misiles dando un gran salto en el aire y apuntando a Kanade

-¡Joder, corran!-Ayrton ayudo a Kami y ambos saltaron con fuerza quedando flotando en el aire para después dar un pequeño salto hasta quedar en uno de los edificios apartados. Kail, junto con Shirabe tomaron a María y la llevaron a otro lugar donde ella podría descansar y poder pedir ayuda, Laura se habia colgado de Yami para que la salvara, en ese momento la Argentina hubiera gritado de la emoción al tener a su amada versión de María, a la mexicana de no ser porque estaba pensando en Liz y en su amiga.

-¡Acabala Chris!-Grito Kami desde donde estaba y Chris apunto a una Kanade quien esperaba ansiosamente el ataque de la usuaria del Ichaival, quien no dudo en hacerle caso a Kami y lanzar su ataque **DEATH MEGA FUGA, **el cual impacto de lleno a Kanade provocando una gran explosión y con ello una gran estela de humo, Chris estaba mordiendo su labio fuertemente, no podía matar humanos, su poder era proteger a todos de los Noises, no quería matar a nadie, sea bueno o sea malo, pero ahora se sentía igual que las personas de Val verde los mismos que mataron a su familia.

-¡Maldicion!-dijo Chris en medio de un grito ahogado y la sangre de su labio mezclando con su saliva

-Chris-senpai-Kirika miro a Chris quien ahora estaba en el techo de un edificio a colapsar

-No habia otra opción, era lo mejor.-dijo Kirika mientras buscaba con la mirada a Tsubasa, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, podría buscarla, pero después de lo que paso en la mañana y con lo que paso con María y hace unos momentos, lo que menos quería era ver a la Kazanari, ella debería ir con alguien mas para sacar a Hibiki de los escombros, solo esperaba que se encontrara bien.

-¡No puede ser!-El grito de Laura hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta y mas Chris, quien sintió un extraño peso en su espalda, era algo cálido pero a la ves frio, parecía la piel de alguien con el alma fría cubierto con una armadura que irradiaba calor, era un contraste que la causaba escalofríos

-oye apunta bien.-dijo Kanade estando detrás de Chris quien al sentir a la peli naranja y escuchar su voz risueña y con gran toque de maldad, ella se quedo de piedra..-O si no pasara eso.

Kanade movio su mano con gracia y la Armad Gear salió volando y fue directamente a la mano de Kanade, la ventisca provocada por la lanza, hizo que toda la estela de humo se dispersa al momento, y con ello Kanade agarro el rostro de Chris apretándolo fuertemente y sacado un grito de queja de la peli blanca que Kami no pudo ignorar

-Cambias muy rápido no lo crees-Kanade miro a Kami el cual estaba hecho una furia en ese momento, al ver como trataban a su Waifu, y sosteniéndola con una mano agarrando ambas manos de ella y haciendo que se hincara, con su mano libre mostro lo que hace rato quería mostrarle al colombiano…-Mira, este hermoso cabello ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

-¿Qué?-Kami miro la mano de Kanade con los mechones de cabello bastante obvios y claramente distinguibles

-La verdad grito mucho, pedía ayuda a gritos, aunque claramente su tenacidad me hizo querer jugar un poco con ella, y mira lo que conseguí, la pobre solo llamaba tu nombre y pedía a quien sea que yo no te tocara ni un solo pelo, pobrecita, en verdad tuvo la muerte mas patética que haya visto-dijo Kanade riendo Ayrton y Laura sacaron sus armad Gear, molestos, y listos para pelear, Kami analizaba las palabras de Kanade y fue cuando noto lo que el estaba ignorando y que lo hacía porque no quería creerlo

-Tu…, no…¡Es mentira!-Kami tomo con fuerza su armad Gear y comenzó a saltar sobre los edificios

-¡No Bossu!-Ayrton le grito y fue detrás de Kami, tratando de detenerlo, si una estrategia y sin saber pelear solo eran piezas de un juego lleno de tramposos

-Tranquilo, te enviare con ella, si es que Cancerbero no se comió su pútrida alma, pero antes, demuestrame de que eres capaz con el Symphogear de Siegfried.-dijo Kanade y tomo a Chris violentamente del pelo y esta grito de dolor…-Mira abajo y sabrás porque debes practicar mejor tu maldita puntería, mocosa esclava

Chris tratando de librarse miro hacia abajo y sus movimientos bruscos se detuvieron de golpe al ver, a que su gran ataque de impacto fue a golpear. Tsubasa estaba tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, sus ojos estaba abiertos y estaban opacos, lo que mas le asusto fue ver que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro manchada en sangre.

-Ah…ah…¡SENPAI!-Chris grito con fuerza y Kanade riendo, tomo Chris de nuevo del cabello rompió, su armad gear con una solo golpe de mano, lanzo a Chris al aire, alzo su pierna derecha y en un giro de rotación golpeo a Chris en la cara, lanzándola lejos, pudo escuchar como el metal se rompía como si fuera concreto…-Sen..pai

Chris cayo al suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca, su visión se hizo opaca poco a poco y ella cerró sus ojos, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pálidas

-las esclavas es ahí donde deben estar, en la basura y los estorbos en el otro mundo.-Kanade esquivo un ataque de Kami…-¿estas enojado?

-¡Te hare queso suizo!-la espada de Kami y la lanza de Kanade chocaron con fuerza y ambos se deslizaron por el impacto

-Es impresionante, pero ese no es todo el poder de Siegfried.-dijo Kanade y golpeo a Kami en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciéndole perder el equilibrio…-Por lo que veo aun no eres digno de vestir a Siegfried

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Ayrton se puso aun lado de Kami sosteniendo su guadaña de doble filo mientras miraba con seriedad a la peli naranja

-Incluso ustedes lo deben de saber, reliquias antiguas sirvieron una vez a una sola persona bajo una inquebrantable lealtad que no importara el tiempo, el momento a la persona la reliquia siempre serviría aun solo dueño-dijo Kanade sonriendo con burla

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¡pelea desgraciada dess!.-Kirika lanzo su **KILLET JULIET **, a Kanade con fuerza y esta la detuvo con su mano importándole poco que su mano quedara casi destrozada por el impactado, causando el susto de la pequeña Shinigami

-Me importa si me creer o no, el punto es que hay reliquias que no dejan de pertenecer a su dueño original incluso si este ha muerto ya-dijo Kanade y con su mano destrozada hizo que la hoja de guadaña poco a poco se quebrara y esta cayera como si de pedazos rotos de vidrio se tratase ante sus pies, y los cuales desaparecieron…-Ahora, es tiempo de que la mayoría de aquí, prueben tu ataque y el de Tsubasa al mismo tiempo, niña huérfana

Kirika quedado paralizada por como la llamo, y al no poder moverse que no era literal se molesto.

-¡Utilizo el ataduras de sombras de Tsubasa!-Yami dijo desde donde estaba, mientras Kail y Shirabe incluso inmóviles trataban de proteger a María…-¿Qué demonios planeas hacer?

-No tengo porque decirte, asi como también no tengo por qué ir a recoger cadáveres de la basura-dijo Kanade y se acerco a Kami al punto de el colombiano sintió mucha furia al ver como Kanade lo abraza por el cuello y se pegaba a el….-Lamento mucho que no te hayas despedido de la usuaria Gungnir, pero en verdad tranquilo te enviare con ella pronto, pero por el momento te hare sufrir lentamente, tal y como lo hice con tu pequeña novia, sin duda alguna.

Kami trato de moverse y Kanade solo rio ante los intentos de soltarse del ataduras de sombras, en verdad le parecia muy comica la reacción del usuario de Siegfried y los demás, la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina no habia mucho que perder, solo una patética llama de la esperanza y de los milagros, si que algo pasaba haría que esa llama se extinguiera poco a poco y no de golpe como planeaba hacerlo en ese momento, necesitaba que la "satisficieran". Antes de alejarse de Kami se acerco al oído de este mientras depositaba en la mano de él, el cabello arrancado de Vanne con sangre y carne en ellos

-Un regalo de tu novia, y por cierto, ¿Qué se siente no haber protegido a quien amabas?-Kanade salto hacia atrás antes de que Kami pudiera darle una mordida en la oreja o en alguna parte del cuello de aquella maldita, la furia lo estaba comiendo y deseaba sacarla toda de golpe, además se sentía terrible, ahora mirando el cabello de Vanne en su mano manchado en sangre, la culpa y el dolor se mezclaban en él.

-debemos movernos-dijo Shirabe mientras alzaba una de sus piernas con dificultad

-y rápido, esa mujer, esa mujer…-Kail no pudo terminar la frase todo este asunto la había dejado asustada, además por lo que habia visto, Vanne y Liz podrían estar…-Maldicion, ¡Maldicion!

-Kail-san-Shirabe la miro con tristeza

-Las mato, las alejo de nuestro lado, esa mujer, esa mujer, ¡Ya no es Kanade!-Kail grito con todas sus fuerzas sacando un gran peso que sentía desde el momento que vio a Kanade y ver como atacaba a todos sin ninguna compasión

-Y aun no has visto lo maldita que puedo llegar a ser-dijo Kanade detrás de Shirabe, quien tanto ella como Kail se pusieron palidas al ver como Kanade tomaba a Shirabe del cuello aun asi deshacer la ataduras de sombras

-¡No!, ¡NO!, ¡A ella no!, ¡Matame a mi pero a Shirabe no le hagas daño!-grito Kail moviéndose de un lado al otro frenéticamente pero sin conseguir resultado, las uñas en sus dedos se habían roto, al haber querido acercarse arrastrándose con sus uñas

-que patética.-dijo Kanade mirando a Kail sobre el hombro…-Sufre al ver que no podrás ayudar a quien quieres

-¡SHIRABE!-Kail y los demás gritaron con horror al ver como Kanade comenzó a masacrar a Shirabe a golpes, Kail gritaba y lloraba y trataba de zafarse de la atadura de sombras, pero mientras mas luchaba por liberarse y mas tardarse solo podía ver como Shirabe dejaba caer sus manos a los lados y sus mirada estaba perdida en el cielo y su cuerpo frágil era destruido con cada golpe de furia de Kanade….-Maldita, ¡MALDITA!

…..

Genjurou así como todos los demás en la sala principal del cuartel veían con sorpresa a la recién llegada, la pantalla enfocaba el lugar donde todos los usuarios estaban, por ratos parecía que la imagen iba y venía, mas aun así la visión que tenían en sus ojos era una llena de horror, los pocos quienes no conocían a Kanade no pudieron soportar ver como es que ella ahora tenia su Armad Gear manchado de sangre.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Fujitaka después de haber pasado el shock inicial al ver a Kanade, ahí, viva y atacando a todos en especial a Tsubasa.

-¿Es Kanade?, ¿en verdad es Kanade?-Aoi no podía apartar su vista de la gran pantalla mostrando a Kanade

-Es imposible-Atzi camino junto a Miku quien habia dejado al pequeño can en el suelo y el cual ladra hacia la pantalla, hasta incluso un pequeño can presentía el peligro…-Ella murió, ¡Es imposible que sea ella!

-¡Comandante!-Miku miro a Genjurou quien se mordía el labio con fuerza ante la duda y la preocupación que sentía en ese momento, antes de que pudiera responder, las alarmas del cuartel sonaron y las luces rojas inundaron la sala principal

-¡Hay varias reacciones!, ¡Hemos detectado una nueva onda de symphogear!-dijo Elfnein mientras tecleaba con rapidez y Aoi le ayudaba con sus dedos temblorosos, el ver a Kanade de nuevo había afectado a mas de uno, Áster miraba todo sin preocupación que causo los celos de cualquier al ver que el Australiano no mostraba sorpresa alguna al ver a Kanade, parecía estar pensativo, Genjurou ahora no tenia tiempo para los pensamientos de Áster y menos al ver las señales de alarma.

-¡Es una reliquia desconocida!-dijo Elfnein y mostrando la alarma de alerta máxima.

-¡¿Reliquia desconocida?!-Genjurou exclamo al momento y fue en ese momento cuando el sonido de comunicación entrante de los altos mandos hizo eco junto con la alarma máxima

-Comandante, es Kazanari Fudou.-dijo Fujitaka sudando frio

-lo que nos faltaba.-dijo Genjurou sin dejar de mirar el monitor de su escritorio…-Rechaza la llamada, no tengo el interés de hablar con él, si tiene un problema el vendrá o me llamara personalmente, ahora lo mas importante es saber sobre la reliquia desconocida que fue activada asi como también que demonios esta pasando y porque Kanade esta aquí, y peleando contra todos. Elfnein rastrea la señal de la reliquia desconocida, si es por eso que ha habido tantos ataques es mejor tomarla y esconderla junto con el Durandal

-Señor.-Elfnein llamo al comandante con una voz entre cortada por el miedo al ver los resultados de su búsqueda de la reliquia.

-¿Elfnein?-Atzi se le acercó al ver la cara asustada de la pequeña…-¿estas bien?

-¿Encontraste algo Elfnein?-Pregunto Genjurou y vio como la pequeña peli rubia asentía lentamente, pero al no obtener respuestas empezó a desesperarse un poco por la actitud de Elfnein…-¿Elfnein?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Dinos que encontraste!

-Comandante-Owaga se interpuso en el camino de Genjurou antes de acercase a Elfnein quien se abrazó fuerte a si misma.

-Esto, es algo que jamás, ni yo y Carol pudimos ni si quiera imaginar-dijo Elfnein dejando a todos confundidos

-¿Qué quieres decir?, nosotros queremos saber donde esta la reliquia.-dijo Fujitaka tratando de Elfnein dijera todo con calma para no desesperar mas a Genjurou. Antes de el pudiera decir algo mas, vio como Elfnein alzaba su mano y señalaba hacia la pantalla, a la imagen de Kanade, quien tenia una gran sonrisa de demonio grotesca y parecía que sus dientes estaban cubiertos de sangre seca

-¿Qué demonios haces?, ¡Dinos lo que queremos saber!-dijo Genjurou mas exaltado que nunca

-Eso es obvio Genjurou-dijo Áster captando la atención de todos los presentes mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-¿señor?-Miku se acerco con paso firme al Australiano quien solo la miro sobre su hombro…-¿Piensa abandonar su deber?, y, ¿Qué quiso decir con que era obvio?

-Antes que nada mocosa yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones y segundo, no abandonare mi deber, este es el tipo de fiesta que estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, además si eres inteligente asi como todos los demás idiotas aquí que la reliquia desconocida esta frente a nuestras narices-Áster salió de la sala principal dejando a todos mirándose unos a otros, hasta que Atziri miro la gran pantalla

-Kanade, ella tiene la reliquia-dijo Atziri y eso hizo que Elfnein temblara de miedo, y todos se preguntaba, ¿Qué era eso que ni si quiera Carol pudo controlar?.

Áster caminaba a paso veloz para después correr por el gran laberinto que era el cuartel general, detrás podía escuchar como pequeñas pisadas los seguían a paso veloz, el solo suspiro

-Espero que dentro de poco salgas, no pienso cargarte-dijo Áster mientras corría con mas velocidad y como respuesta escucho el ladrido del can, causando una gran sonrisa en el Australiano…-Sinceramente confió mas en ti que en Genjurou, ¡démonos prisa!

…

Kanade caminaba como lo que se podría describir como una diva en una pasarela, mientras miraba el caos que provoco, debía decir que era una gran obra de arte por su parte, en verdad lo había disfrutado mas que cantar. Piso con fuerza en una parte del suelo, escuchando el quejido de Ayrton, delante de él en el suelo y bajo escombros casi visibles, se encontraban los demás usuarios híbridos restantes, Yami había quedado colgada de un techo un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca y nariz, Kami estaba boca abajo con la mayor parte de su Symphogear destruido, Kail y Laura habían sido lanzadas a un edificio creando profundos cráteres y quedado medio atrapadas, la verdad no habían durado tanto en batalla como ella había deseado, sinceramente, fue una perdida de tiempo hacerlos despertar sus Gears Híbridos.

Miro sobre su hombro a las otras usuarias, con mucha gracia, en verdad los seres humanos se rompen con gran facilidad cuando tocan su pasado y no solo eso, son capaces de perder la cordura con gran facilidad, ni un animal caería tan bajo.

-La verdad quiero jugar un poco más, además, no quiero que ese Australiano se acerque.-dijo Kanade viendo a través del brillo de su lanza doble como Áster venia en camino corriendo seguido de un pequeño perrito…-Jajajaja, incluso hasta un maldito animal es mas valiente que un humano, sin duda alguna…-lambio sus labios cubiertos de sangre…-debo disfrutar esto mucho mas

Kanade alzo su lanza y esta se elevo quedando flotando arriba de ella. Con ojos brillantes con sed de sangre, la lanza brillo con la misma tonalidad, comenzó a dar vueltas en todos los sentidos la lanza hasta que esta creo varias aros de luz que viajaron a gran velocidad en diferentes partes de todo Japón, los aros cayeron y de ellos Alca-Noises comenzaron a surgir

-Show time, Jajajaja-Kanade rio y vio a las usuarias detrás de ellas y en especial a María…-Quiero ver cuanto aguantas, los otros me los quedo yo

Kanade se acerco a María y vio la herida y después a los usuarios híbridos, les daría una muerte igual de patética como lo hizo con la usuaria híbrida Gungnir y la de Ichaival.

…

-¡Alca-Noises!, ¡Ella los invoco!-dijo Fujitaka mientras Aoi determinaba los puntos donde estaban los Alca Noises, estaban en las ciudades principales, y uno estaba cerca de la residencia Kazanari.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Genjurou

-Se supone que los Alca Noises solo podían aparecer por el poder de la alquimia.-dijo Atzi

-¿Cómo es que ella pudo lograr eso?-pregunto Miku al lado de Atizi

-lo mas probable es que ella pueda manejar la alquimia, o tenga algo que fue capaz de dejar el suficiente poder para usar lo básico de la alquimia sin que ella haya estado relacionada.-dijo Genjurou mientras miraba las zonas bajo ataque y miro a Elfnein quien se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la habitación, a pesar de que ha vivido este tipo de cosas no dejaba de ser una niña pequeña…-Debe ser ese Gear, identifiquen las ondas, y busquen cualquier información ahora, iré a enfrentar a los Noises, Owaga, quedas a cargo

-¡Comandante!-Aoi grito deteniéndolo a mitad del camino para llegar hasta la puerta…-Kanade traslado a las usarías hasta las zonas de batalla, los usuarios híbridos están con ella, ¿eh?, La herida de María…¡Esta curada!,

Genjurou miro sobre su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a las usuarias curadas y despertando de un profundo letargo

-incluso puede curar heridas, ella en verdad no es Kanade.-dijo Atzi dando un paso hacia atrás asustada

-parece mas un demonio, que ascendió.-dijo Miku cubriéndose la boca…-¡Hibiki!

Miku grito al ver como Hibiki era herida por varios Noises, y al poco tiempo se encontraba peleando con una fuerza baja, la cara de la usuaria Gungnir era una llena de tristeza, las demás también comenzaron a pelear y estaban en el mismo estado que Hibiki, Tsubasa era la única que mostraba a gritos lo que en ese momento sentía, la palabra "Kanade", salía una y otra vez de sus labios.

-Tsubasa…-Genjurou apretó sus puños hasta atravesar su piel, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien en la sala, su ceño se frunció y vio la pantalla principal, pudo ver que a unos kilómetros donde estaban los usuarios híbridos se encontraba su mejor amigo peleando en compañía del perrito…-Áster, desgraciado, ¡Owaga!, dirígete hacia donde se encuentra Tsubasa, exterminen a los Noises, terminando vayan sin importar lo que diga Tsubasa en busca de Áster y protejan a la residencia Kazanari

-¡El perrito!-Atzi y Miku gritaron al ver que el pequeño can ya no estaba con ellos en la sala y para después verlo en la zona de pelea con los Noises en compañía del Australiano

-como ordene.-dijo Owaga y en un parpadeo desapareció de la habitación en medio de una pequeña ola de humo.

-Comandante..-Fujitaka miro a Genjurou con preocupación…-esto no se ve bien

-No es necesario que me lo rectifiques Fujitaka, desde hace tiempo , esto jamás se vio bien, solo estamos viendo las consecuencias de nuestras negligencias, lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es en volver a establecer las red de comunicación de los transmisores con todos los usuarios e idear una estrategia de contra ataque y rápido, ellos no aguantaran mucho. ¡Hay que detener a Kanade!

…..

Kail, así como los demás, abrieron sus ojos con pesadez, deseando que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que esa Kanade solo fuera una pesadilla y que sus amigas estuvieran bien sin ningún rasguño que Tsubasa no fuera tan mala, pero no fue así, todo estaba igual, podían ver a Kanade frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa cínica, un mal despertar, no hubieran prestado mucha atención de no ser porque las demás no estaban, voltearon hacia donde recordaban las habían visto inconscientes, pero no había rastro del trio principal ni del trio napolitano.

-Si se preguntan por sus amigas, las envié a pelear contra los Noises que invoque en casi todo Japón.-dijo Kanade sonriendo

-Desgraciada.-dijo Laura poniéndose de pie con dificultad, aun sentía el cuerpo entumido

-Ah vamos, dudo que mueran.-dijo Kanade aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste aquí?, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?.-pregunto Kail agarrando su un hermoso collar que tenía la forma de conejito con una media luna entre las orejitas.

-Eso es simple, quiero divertirme un poco más con ustedes antes de matarlos-Kanade se lanzó hacia Yami quien eludió el ataque dando varias piruetas pero cayendo de sentón al no tener tanta fuerza como antes o como había previsto, en su distracción Kanade le dio una fuerte patada a Yami y fue en dirección a Kami

-¡Yami!-Kami se levantó y corrió a atrapar a la argentina, la abrazo fuerte y la cubrió del impacto, Kami escupió sangre, había chocado contra barras de metal, su espalda en ese momento la sentía arder por el gran golpe y escuchaba el crujir del metal, Yami se agarraba fuerte el estómago, al igual que Kami sentía su estómago hecho trizas y de sus labios mucha sangre había salido…-Jo...der, Joder

Mientras Kami y Yami se recuperaban del ataque de Kanade, la cual ahora miraba Shirabe como si fuera su próxima presa a comer.

-¡Kail huye!-Ayrton se puso de pie tomando su guadaña, pero Kanade lo paso de lado empujándolo y este dio una vuelta al no estar parado totalmente firme y cayo con las piernas abiertas… ¡AY!, ¡El puente duele!

-Shul Shagana Hibrido, debo decir que el tuyo es el más interesante, aparte de que es el más resistente, pero veamos si tú lo eres.-Kanade blandió su lanza hacia Kail haciendo que Kail abriera los ojos a mas no poder mientras trataba de hacer que Armad Gear le respondiera pero no, el miedo hizo que incluso su Armad Gear se quedara peor que una figura de porcelana, pero que valía más, ¡Joder!, justo cuando pensaba en dejar el OXXO y vivir con la Waifu, llego la muerte de la primera temporada y pum, todo se arruino, bien hecho universo, bien hecho

-¡No quiero ser pan tostado aun!-Kail se cubrió del ataque poniendo sus brazos cruzados y armadura con arma hicieron un fuerte choque haciendo que Kail retrocediera por el impacto, pero a su vez un regalo que le dio Shirabe cayera al suelo y se ensuciara...-Mi collar, el que me dio mi waifu. Kail se asustó mucho al ver su collar, sucio lo levanto con cuidado sin importarle perder la cabeza estando con Kanade ahora una muerte profesional asesina viviente, vio como la luna entre las orejas del conejito se caía, su corazón sintió un fuerte dolor en ese momento.

Al poco tiempo de que habían llegado y habérseles asignado una habitación en conjunto para todos, ella se sentía nerviosa, no le molestaba compartir cuarto con los demás, pero estando en un mundo conocido, pero desconocido para ella, la hacía sentir muy nerviosa, justo cuando estaba por irse a dormir Shirabe apareció totalmente tímida, era raro ver a Shirabe tímida con quien no fuera Kirika, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Shirabe le dio un collar que ella misma había hecho en un taller de la escuela, había hecho uno para ella, kirika y María, el que le estaba dando a Kail, era el suyo, le dijo que ella lo necesitaba más, así se sentiría cómoda en su mundo, Kail tomo el presente y con una sonrisa Shirabe se retiró, en ese momento Kail y Shirabe se volvieron cercanas, incluso habían hablado al siguiente día y Kail le prometió que ese collar lo protegería a toda costa ya que era el regalo de su "Waifu" y también porque desde el momento en que se lo puso supo que todo estaría bien.

Kail, abrazo el collar contra su pecho aguantando el llanto, apretó su puño donde estaba el collar, y con cuidado lo volvió a colocar alrededor de su cuello, mientras su fleco cubría su mirada, que ahora se sentía fría. Kanade miro como la expresión de Kail cambiaba a una de sorpresa a una de enojo total.

-Ahora si te jodiste.-dijo Laura desde donde estaba…-El que se mete con las cosas que le da su Waifu la paga

-¡Te metiste con quien no debías!, ¡Ahora veras, mi canción hará que el poder de mi Symphogear crezca!-declaro Kail y soltó su armad Gear, los pesados orbes cayeron en el suelo provocando grandes cráteres, pero haciendo a Kanade sonreír.

-¡Veamos que tienes niña!-Kanade se puso en guardia y en eso una extraña canción comenzó a resonar del Gear de Kail, el ritmo era uno que jamás había escuchado...-¿pero qué carajos?

-Ah no mames.-dijo Laura cubriéndose la boca para evitar sacar una carcajada y Ayrton estaba como quien no veía y creía nada al momento que se masajeaba sus piernas del dolor que había sentido momentos antes.

-"Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas, porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad"-Kail alzo uno de sus pies al aire y el orbe se movió al son de la música y Kail con movimientos gracias comenzó atacar a Kanade con un buen paso de baile…-"Todos saben quien manda en esta School, porque nosotras somos gente kool, gente que siente con sangre caliente, que quiere hacerse oír"

Kail lanzo sus orbes y golpearon la arma de Kanade, haciendo que flaqueara un poco, el impacto fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla caer totalmente, lo que hizo que ella flaqueara era el escuchar esa canción y ver como esa chica se movía mas Diva que ella, hasta movía las caderas con cada ritmo, y las manos las ponía en las caderas para acentuar mas el movimiento, mientras hacia caras, y debía decir que eso la distrajo, ¿Qué tipo de canciones escuchaban los jóvenes hoy en día?

-"Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas, porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad. Gasolina de verdad, ¡WOW!"-Kail quedo frente a Kanade totalmente agitada del baile y los movimientos de pelea que le había dado…-¡¿Qué te pareció?! , ¡Ahora te daré mas de donde vino….!

Antes de que Kail pudiera decir algo mas, Kanade le dio un golpe suave que la saco volando y cayo de bruces al suelo con una gran sonrisa Colgate en la boca

-Prefiero escuchar otra cosa si no te importa, que mal gusto en la música tienes niña.-dijo Kanade cruzada de brazos aun no se sacaba de la mente aquel extraño espectáculo, sin duda alguno era algo que no esperaba volver a escuchar de nuevo, solo eso esperaba.

Nadie decía nada, aparte de Kanade todos estaban impresionados por la canción de Kail, pero al ver que no despertaba todos a excepción de Kanade cayeron de la risa.

-¡La diva arribo!-dijo Ayrton agarrándose el estomago de la gran risotada que estaba teniendo

-Ese era mi lugar, mi trono, pero hoy lo sedo.-dijo Kami con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa mientras Yami y Laura se movían entre el escombro del piso de un lado a la otro agarrando su estomago por tanto reír

Kanade cansada de escuchar las risas de gran felicidad y no de locura como ella había querido por su presencia, ataco con fuerza a todos. Golpeo la cara de Yami con su puño dejándola inconsciente, Laura al escuchar el impacto paro de reír y Kanade la golpeo con su puño en la barbilla haciéndola volar levemente para después caer de cabeza al suelo destruido. Tomo su lanza con fuerza y se lanzo hacia Kami quien distraído recibió de lleno el golpe del Armad Gear de Kanade, chochando contra el muro de concreto detrás de él. Ayrton a tiempo logro cubrirse del ataque **SAGITARIUS ARROW, **y el arremetió con un ataque nuevo.

-**THUNDER DEATH-**.grito Ayrton y la doble guadaña lanzo cuchillas las cuales se movieron de lado a lado rápidamente, chocharon entre si creando una pequeña chispa

-¿pero que?-Kanade se cubrió con ambos de sus brazos y recibió el impacto de un trueno de color azul negro, la hizo deslizarse, sus pies se hundieron en el concreto hasta hacerla parar unos 10 metros de distancia…-joder me dolio

-¡En tu cara bitch!-dijo Ayrton muy feliz y vio como las guadañas se acercaron a el y crearon de nuevo aquel trueno…-Mierda

Ayrton se agacho esquivando el fuerte impacto, solo pudo escuchar como algo caía y hacia retumbar el suelo

-No voy a mirar, no voy a mirar..-dijo Ayrton…-¡Definitivamente voy a mirar!..-Para cuando volteo vio como su ataque habia partido un edificio a la mitad en un corte limpio….-¡Ahuevo!

Ayrton feliz se acerco a Kami dando leves saltitos con su guadaña, y no era por presumir, pero ahora es mas Master que antes. Ayrton despertó con sacudidas a Kami el cual solo pudo escuchar y ver como Ayrton se miraba en el reflejo de un espejo diciendo que ahora podría conquistar a nuevas "nenas" y no se refería a mujeres, las pizzas eran su debilidad, en verdad Ayrton, era muy denso. Kami se puso de pie con ayuda de Ayrton el cual estaba que se quedaba sin aire, ahora lo Master había quedado olvidado en ese momento cuando casi cargo a Kami.

-¿pa que comió tacos Bossu?-Dijo Ayrton pidiendo ayuda a la diosa Zababa por fuerza

-¡No me digas eso!-dijo Kami y se puso de piel ya con más fuerza suya y saco su armad Gear y apunto hacia Kanade, no podía dejar pasar por alto lo que le había hecho a Chris, ¡Su amada Waifu!, lo que hizo fue imperdonable, ¡Nadie tocaba ni humillaba a Chris! además aun no había señales de Liz y Vanne, y aquellos mechones de cabello con tierra y sangre seca, aun en su mano no podían hacerlo pensar con claridad...-Kanade, esta vez, seas o no buena, o seas la persona que todos admiramos en la primera temporada, te voy aniquilar si algo le paso a mis dos miembros de equipo faltante

-Bossu una de ella es su novia.-dijo Ayrton y Kami lo miro...-Yo solo recalco

-¡Aunque te admiro mucho Kanade, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Vane!-Kami alzo su espada con determinación y orgullo apuntando hacia Kanade quien solo veía con emoción que ahora si podría tener su ansiada pelea, al mismo tiempo que veía el daño en sus brazos causado por el ataque de hace unos momentos de Ayrton

-y también por lo que le hizo a Liz también, ¿verdad Bossu?-pregunto Ayrton mientras movía su guadaña en movimientos peligrosos listo para el ataque

-Oh, sí, ella también, ¡pero más que todo por lo que le hiciste a Vane!-declaro el colombiano firme y Ayrton abrió la boca sorprendido, bueno ahora tenían que darle duro junto con él a Kanade

-Awww, Kami, Kami, ¡destruirte será un placer!-Kanade golpeo a ambos jóvenes los cuales bloquearon su ataque con sus armad Gear y en eso comenzó a sonar la canción del Symphogear de Kami...-¡Eso es, deja salir tu... ¿pero qué?

Kami y Ayrton estaban haciendo una posición de baile, aunque este último solo le seguía el juego además de que la canción que se estaba oyendo no se la esperaba

-"Hazme un mundo de caramelos, donde todo sepa mejor, y ese niño que llevo dentro se me escape del corazón, en el cine las palomitas, el calor para los raspados, chocolate de la abuelita, para el frio del corazón"-Kami hizo una posición de Ballet clásico y dio una patada a Kanade y después un caderas que aturdió a la peli naranja, pero estaba más en shock por la canción de Kami, además de que este estaba saltando y la cadena de su Armad Gear la estaba usando como listo para crear frases y corazoncitos y con ellos le hacía ataques que en lugar de dolerle, le hacían dudar en si estaba viendo la obra de la divina comedia o estaba peleando contra usuarios de symphogear fuertes.

-¿a que lado le tira este?-se pregunto Kanade al momento de esquivar los ataques de Kami, los cuales parecían mas pasos de bailes, hasta estaba moviendo la cadera y hacia cara de enamorado totalmente y miraba el cielo, tomaba un ramo de flores de quien sabe donde lo había sacado y había una corona de flores poniéndosela en su cabeza, mas feliz de la vida no podía estar él, hasta preguntaba por el príncipe azul, ¡WTF!

Ayrton se estaba aguantando la risa por el hecho de que sabía que Kami no era asi, además, el era igual de macho que Genjurou aunque bueno, ver Hello Kitty no era de machos lomo de plata, mejor se reía eso estaba mejor

-Ahora veras Kanade, porque me llaman "Divine Bossu", porque cuando derrotó a mis enemigos, me veo ¡!DI-VI-NO!-Kami hizo la pose del lago de los cisnes mientras Ayrton se caía de la risa al ver a Kami, su estómago le dolía a mas no poder

-¡Déjate de tonterías ataca como el macho que eres!-Kanade le dio un golpe en la cara a Kami

-Mi carita, mi hermoso y bello rostro, nadie toca mi…¡CARA!-Kami tomo a Kanade de los hombros y le dio un golpe de cabeza muy fuerte, ambos quedaron mareados por el impacto del golpe.

-Si su hermosa mujercita estuviera aquí Bossu, no se que diría.-dijo Ayrton riéndose mientras Kami y Kanade se alejaban y se ponían en una posición precisa para su ataque. Kami sintió su piel enchinarse cuando escucho como Ayrton se refería a Vanne

-¿Cómo la llamaste?-la voz de Kami a pesar de ser suave se denotaba el peligro

-Mierda, ya me llevo el payaso lunar-dijo Ayrton temblando de miedo

-"¡Solo puedo decirle asi"!-grito Kami en su mente al momento que se abalanza contra Kanade. Con su puño casi tan duro con el hierro golpeo a la peli naranja en la parte baja del estomago

-¡AH!-Kanade grito por el impacto y escupió saliva, Kami aun no conforme y molesto por como Ayrton habia llamado a Vanne, tomo de las piernas a Kanade, la alzo en los aires y la dejo caer creando un cráter con el impacto…-¡AH!

Kanade golpeo la cara de Kami con ambas de sus piernas y se limpio la saliva que había salido por el golpe, aun así tenia una enorme sonrisa de diversión. Alzo su mano y como un bumerán su lanza doble llego a su mano

-¡Al fin dejas salir tu poder!-dijo ella alzando su lanza doble creando mas de 100 lanzas, Kami tomo su espada, la cual creo un fuego azul…-¡A ver que tal soportas esto mocoso!

Las mas de 100 lanzas fueron directamente hacia a Kami en diferentes direcciones. Con su espada en mano y con el fuego azul que poco a poco crecía, la blandió sin un dirección fija creando un vórtice de fuego que lo cubrió y pulverizo a las lanzas, mas las pocas que quedaron atrás lograron destruir el vórtice y él tuvo que blandir su espada, destruyo cada lanza con dificultad, algunos pedazos de las lanzas volaron al momento de que las destruyo clavándose en las zonas expuestas por su Gear roto.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-Kami se deslizo hacia atrás tocando una herida de su hombro, sin quitar la vista de Kanade quien al momento estaba creando una esfera de energía de color rojo sangre

-¡Toma esto!, ¡**MEGA DEATH NOVA!**-la esfera de energía creada a partir de su lanza, voló directamente hacia Kami.

-No me queda de otra, usare mi defensa especial, ¡**AYRTON SHIELD!**.- Kami tomo de las piernas a Ayrton quien estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo

-¡MIERDA!-Ayrton solo pudo cerrar los ojos e implorando al dios del yuri que le dejara ver el final de Zababa como pareja.

Las esfera de energía hizo impacto contra Ayrton el cual quedo medio quemado, pero bien y con el cabello todo parado, había estado tan asustado que su expresión quedo marcada, hasta el mismo Jason Myers tendría miedo de su expresión,

-¡Funciono!-dijo Kami dejando caer a Ayrton cual papel maltratado…-"Muajajaja venganza por llamar a si a mi novia, SOLO YO PUEDO DECIRLE ASI, sufre, ¡Muajajaja"

Kami sonreía con maldad desde sus adentros mientras que en su mente, tenia mas venganza tanto para Ayrton como para Kanade

-¡Te dije que actuaras como el macho!-le regaño Kanade al ver como Kami habia usado a Ayrton como defensa, que ella debia admitir que en verdad funciono, había soportado su 10 ataque mas fuerte

-¡Yo actuó como yo quiera!, Ahora estoy muy furioso, ¡te acabare Kanade!-dijo Kami serió y Kanade solo sonrió con cinismo

-Creo que le tengo mas miedo a una mariposa que a ti-dijo Kanade sonriendo y al momento su lanza doble se dividió…-Ya que dijiste que actuarías como quisieras, en ese caso yo, también lo hare, ¡**ANDROMEDA SPIRAL DUST!**

Al igual que la guadaña de Ayrton, la lanza dividida en dos, voló hacia a Kami de forma frenética creando una ola de energía a su alrededor, al hacer contacto un humo de color negro salió, parecía casi veneno.

-Maldición, funciono la primera vez, pero ya no puedo usarlo de nuevo, no me queda otra opción…-Kami ya con pocas fuerzas en ese momento, ayudo a levantar a Ayrton al cual su cara de susto ya se había ido miro el ataque de Kanade yendo hacia ellos.

-¡ZABABA!-Ayrton grito y sintió como Kami lo tomaba de una de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos…-¡WTF BOSSU!

-¡Recibe mi ataque!, ¡Boomeran Rocket!-Ayrton sale volando como todo un bumerán rápido pero…¿decaído?

-¡Bossu hijo de…!.-Ayrton no pudo terminar la frase ya que choco al momento con el ataque de Kanade haciéndolo girar como pelota de Fut boll y cayendo a lado de una mareada Laura que había despertado.

-Sinceramente no se como ataques tan idiotas repelen mis ataques, pero no importa, ya casi no tienes energía.-Kanade dijo mientras miraba levemente sobre su hombro a Ayrton en el piso, su lanza volvió al instante que movió su mano y esta se volvió a unir.

Kami maldijo en su mente cayendo de rodillas, ya no podía mas, no soportaba su Gear, Cuando vio como Kanade le veía solo mordió su labio, aquellos ojos rojos anaranjados, le molestaban.

-Awww, ¿me odias?, no te preocupes, ya cumpliré tu deseó, te enviare con esa maldita z****-Kami frunció su ceño

-¡NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI!-Kami grito a Kanade quien ya estaba cerca de el con el filo de la punta de su lanza en su cuello

-Ups ya lo hice

Kami trato de moverse pero solo pudo sentir como Kanade clavaba con fuerza su lanza en la piel de su cuello, pero al poco momento dejo de sentir aquella punzacion.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI NOVIO PERRA!-abriendo los ojos de golpe al reconocer la voz y también por escuchar esa palabrota venir de esa inocente voz, vio como Vanne con heridas en menos de la mitad de su cuerpo, pero con una que destacaba en su brazo derecho, golpeo a Kanade por la espalda, con su Armad Gear convertido en su armadura, no pudo ver a Kanade, pero si pudo escuchar varios muros de concreto ser destruidos a sus espaldas….-No dejare que le hagas daño

Vanne se encontraba frente a Kami en el mismo lugar donde Kanade había estado para darle el golpe final. Podía ver que ella estaba agitada, la mitad de su vestimenta estaba rasgada y su armadura convirtiéndose en polvo, no podía articular palabra en ese momento

-Kami-chan-Vanne lo miro con una sonrisa suave y lo abrazo fuerte…-que bueno, que bueno, llegue a tiempo.

Al sentir y ver que no estaba alucinando, rodeo a Vanne con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y la cubrió totalmente con su cuerpo, trato de impedir que sus lagrimas salieran a flote, pero no pudo evitarlo, no le importaba la palabra que dijo hace unos momentos, ahora le importaba que estaba viva, con el, con todos, aunque aún faltaba liz, pero, luego la buscaban. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era expresar con un fuerte abrazos y varios besos cubriendo el rostro de su novia quien también estaba llorando, el alivio que sentía el tenerla ahí con él.

-Parece que lograste escapar.-dijo Kanade detrás de ambos, Kami pego y abrazo mas fuerte a Vanne en ese momento..-Pense que eras la usuaria mas debil por tu comportamiento, pero no fue asi, pero si tu lograste escapar eso quiere decir que Liz no tardara en hacerlo.

-¿Dónde pusiste a mi novia?-Kami pregunto con ira contenida, la herida e Vanne en su brazo no había pasado desapercibida.

-Solo la puse en una replica del tesoro de Babel en el intermedio de dos dimensiones, con varios Noises, en verdad pensé que ya era polvo.-dijo Kanade

-¡Maldita!-Kami grito molesto y tomo su espada con Vanne en sus brazos…-¡Agh!

-Kami chan-Vanne lo sostuvo en sus brazos al momento que dejo caer su Armad Gear, Kami estaba jadeando, toco su frente y estaba caliente, con temor miro las heridas que tenía su osito, y vio como el mismo Symphogear hacía que las heridas que Kami tenía se fueran infectando a un paso alarmante…-¡Kami chan!, ¡Kami chan, resiste!

-Debo… pe…lear... no… deja..re… que te .ha…ga da..ño a ti … ni a na..die…-Kami alzo su rostro, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, solo pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Vanne bañado en lagrimas tratando de no ceder a los brazos de morfeo

-¡KAMI CHAN!-Vane lo sostuvo con mas fuerza, al ver que caía medio inconsciente, al momento su Symphogear desapareció y dejando ver con mas claridad las heridas que su novio tenía podía escuchar los quejidos de dolor de su osito…-Kami chan, no…

-Pobre, parece que el no vivió será otro.-dijo Kanade sonriendo

-¡CALLATE!

Kanade tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar, sorprendida por su velocidad adquirida en ese momento miro a Vanne detrás de ella, con ambos de sus manos con las palmas descubiertas la golpeo en el mismo lugar con mas fuerza de lo que hubiera imaginado, pudo sentir como su Gear parecía quebrarse por el ataque. Sonriendo y con molestia blandió su lanza hacia atrás y la parte inferior de lanza se clavo en el brazo herido de Vanne

-¡AH!-grito Vanne y Kanade como si fuera un pescador, tomo su lanza y como el pescado que Vanne parecía a causa del dolor, la lanzo con fuerza y ella se golpeo contra un poste de luz el cual cayo por el impacto, la sangre de la mexicana había manchado la parte baja e intermedia del poste

-¡Vanne!-Laura ya mas consiente y haber llevado tanto a Yami, como Kail y a Ayrton a distintos escondites, corrió hacia su hija, que Aleluya, ¡no se la habían llevado los angelitos!, Se dejo caer de rodillas cerca de su hija medio adoptiva y miro la herida en su brazo izquierdo…-Dios

Laura rasgo la falta de su gear y el pedazo de tela lo amarro con fuerza a la herida de su pequeña, quien estaba agitada y pálida, no quería imaginar el dolor.

-"Esa maldita, solo esta jugando con nosotros, de habernos querido matar a todos lo hubiera hecho antes, ¿Qué demonios desea realmente?"-Laura pensó al momento que se ponía de pie, sobre los techos y las paredes a su alrededor varios y varios Noises salieron...-"lo que nos faltaba, ¡los pinches parientes de los teletubies!"

-Mami Laura.-Vanne la llamo y Laura sonrió un poco mas tranquila a ver que Vanne había abierto sus ojitos

-Awww, que lindo y que asco me dan.-dijo Kanade sonriendo y con el asentimiento de ella, los Noises las rodearon completamente sin poder dejarles un lugar para escapar…-Veamos si en el mas haya tienen tiempo para esas tonterías

-Mami Laura, son muchos Noises, no podremos contra todos ellos, además tenemos que proteger a todos.-Vanne miro a Kami con mucha preocupación, de la misma forma que Kami delirando por las heridas la miraba a ella. Laura cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente y conto hasta 10, tenía un plan y este no iba a fallar.

-Hija mía, es hora de hacer lo que nunca nadie ha hecho.-dijo Laura sacando la cazuela, que de inmediato paso a ser su armad Gear, ahora entendían porque cada golpe con la cazuela dolía, ¡Laura ya tenía el armad Gear con ella!

-este, ¿pelear y no morir?-pregunto inocente

-¡No!, ¡Unir a los malos al fandum de Disney!-dijo Laura y tomo la mano de Vanne y en eso una canción que ambas y todos conocían comenzó a resonar

-ah no me jodas.-dijo Kanade y los Noises se detuvieron y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música

-"Hakuna Matata una forma de ser"-comenzó Vanne con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y movía sus caderas en un movimiento suave y tímido, hasta el dolor que sentía en su brazo había desaparecido

-"¡Hakuna Matata nada que temer!"-Laura canto a todo volumen mientras los Noises hacían de voces secundarias a pesar de que sus voces parecían de minions

-"Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir"-comenzó a bailar Vanne mientras Laura dirigía el musical con toda la gracia y amor que sentía por Disney, hasta parecía el Michel Jackson de Disney

"A vivir así, ya que aprendí, ¡Hakuna Matata!".-cantaron ambas

-"cuando un joven era ella".-canto Laura señalando a Vanne con ambas manos y todos los Noises la miraban con ojitos

-"!cuando una joven era YOOOO!"-Laura alzo su voz y todos los vidrios del lugar se rompieron y Ayrton quien había despertado y salido de su refugio a ayudar, volvió a entrar

-"muy bien"-aplaudió Laura sonriendo y los Noises también, Vanne solo se sonrojo…-"sintió que su aroma le dio mucha fama, vació la sabana después de comer"

-"un alma sensible soy, aunque de cuero cubierta estoy, ¡y a mis amigos el viento se los llevo!, ¡Que vergüenza"-Vanne se puso mas colorada que nunca mientras Laura y los Noises dirigían la música y Kanade solo miraba de ella a la lanza y la lanza como no tenía ojos no la podía ver, no pos que buen pensamiento, no que buen argumento, que bien.

-"¡Oh que vergüenza"-Laura canto el coro con gran amor y dedicación,

-Pobre de Vanne, ella le queda mejor eh…, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué papel le queda bien a Vanne?-Ayrton se preguntaba

-"¡Mi nombre cambio a Hortencia!"-Vanne mostraba y se señalaba sonrojada y colorada, aun moviendo la cadera por ordenes de los Noises

-"¡Su nombre no te queda!"-Laura abrazo a Kanade quien confundida miro como Laura se acercaba a Vanne

-"Ay como sufrí"-Los Noises hacian el lamento de Vanne quien mas roja no podía estar en ese momento

-"!ay como sufrió!"-Laura con ambas de sus manos hacia que la música se elevara por a poco, Kanade tomo con fuerza su lanza mirando con seriedad y molestia a ambas chicas

-"¡Cada vez que yo…"-Los Noises hicieron el sonido de lo que debía decir esa parte de la letra y Vanne esta vez se quería morir de la vergüenza en ese momento y Laura le topo la boca como en la película del Rey León

-"¡Vanne no enfrente de los niños!-Laura sonrio y con un movimiento la musica acabo y los Noises aplaudían como locos en ese momento

Vanne y Laura habían cantado su canción, y Kami debía admitir que Vanne tenía buen movimiento de baile y mas en las caderas, (7w7) y Laura estaba bien feliz porque pudo unir a los Noises al fandum de Disney por sus canciones ahora los Noises estaban bailando y ella, estaba en el paraíso.

-¡Ya me arte de estas pendejadas!-Kanade mando a volar a Vanne e hizo que se estrellara violentamente contra un gran muro de concreto

-¡Vanne!-Kami grito con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento

-¡Pinche anaranjada que no aprecia a Disney con razón estas peor que Quasimodo!-Dijo Laura y Kanade le había puesto una de sus lanzas creadas a partir de la original y esta tenía una cuenta regresiva la cual la iba a mandar a volar a quien sabe dónde...-Este, era broma, te pareces a... a...TIMON! -

-¡Yo no soy esa pinche suricato!-Kanade en lugar de dejar que la cuenta regresiva termine mando a volar a Laura con sus propias manos.

-¡AYUDAME AYRTON!-grito Ayrton el cual estaba bien escondido y al cual había visto que estaba despierto y casi sin heridas

-¡Tú puedes ganar Laura!-dijo desde su escondite

-¡Hijo de...!-no se pudo escuchar la maldición ya que Laura había desaparecido como el mismo equipo rocket

-Siempre te querré Laura.-dijo Ayrton y detrás de él Kanade apareció con sus manos en la cadera...-Este, ¿qué tal la vida en el más allá?

-¡a ti también!-Kanade lo mando a volar también

-¡¿porque a mí?!-exclamo Ayrton y en el camino se encontró con Laura quien tenía ya la cazuela lista...-Jejejeje, ¿y qué tal la vida en las nubes?

Antes de que Laura pudiera lanzarle un ataque con su cazuela armad gear, Kanade molesta y con gran fastidio rodeo con una extraña energía a todos, exceptuando a Vanne quien poco a poco abría sus ojos del fuerte impacto y Kami se acercaba a ella arrastrándose con dificultad, pero se detuvo cuando sintió esa extraña energía rodearle. Con un fuerte movimiento de sus manos, Kanade reunió Kami, Kail, Laura, Ayrton y Yami, y todo se golpearon fuerte al chocar unos contra otros, los inconscientes en ese momento despertaron por el impacto

-¡Sueltame!, ¡Deja que le de su buen golpe a Ayrton!-Laura se movía frenéticamente

-¿Qué paso?-Kail pregunto totalmente adormilada y sintió que no se podía mover, pero veía que Ayrton y Laura estaban iguales que siempre, ni en situaciones de peligro ellos paraban

-¡Mi novia Fake me quiere matar!-grito Ayrton

-Eso no es nuevo.-dijo Yami totalmente decaída, Liz no volvía, estaba feliz por Kami y Vanne, pero ella…

-¡Vanne!, ¡Vanne!, ¡Sueltame desgraciada!,¡ Sueltame!, ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!-Kami había sacado fuerzas de quien sabe donde y miraba como Kanade con sus brazos en su pecho se acercaba a Vanne

-Ah…-Vanne abría sus ojos suavemente y justo a tiempo logro esquivar el **SAGITARIUS ARROW **de Kanade, todos quienes estaban gritando se quedaron quietos, y Kanade destruyo a todos los Noises, Laura se habia quedado sin orquesta en ese momento…-Si piensas…. Matarme…ahora…no te va a resul…tar… fácil… perra

Kanade sonrió al ver como Vanne activaba su Armad Gear

-Ja, mocosa, este es tu fin.-Kanade sonrió pero le duro poco, Vanne ya no estaba

-¡Arriba!-Kail grito sorprendida

-¡Callate!-le gritaron los demás

Kanade alzo su mirada y vio miles de lanzas en el cielo, era su mismo ataque mas arriba de las lanzas estaba Vanne

-Toma esto, **SKY TEARS-**las lanzas cayeron en la zona donde estaba Kanade, cubrieron toda salida que Kanade hubiera podido usar para poder escapar, los demás vieron como el suelo quedo mas destruido de lo que estaba y los edificio alrededor de Kanade quedaron hechos polvo, la humareda provocada por las colisiones se hizo presente y con ello el silencio reino. Cansada y con una terrible herida en su brazo izquierdo concentro un poco de su energía que le quedaba en el su Armad Gear, la agito y todo el polvo se disperso. Las lanzas habían desaparecido

-¿Dónde esta su cuerpo?-Vanne descendió poco a poco miro el lugar donde Kanade estaba, todos se preguntaban lo mismo

-¿la mato?-Laura pregunto

-si fuera asi, ¿Por qué no podemos movernos?-Ayrton pregunto y todos palidecieron

-Buen ataque.-Vanne alzo su mirada hacia arriba mientras descendía y a pocos centímetros escasos de su cabeza el filo de la lanza de Kanade rozaba su piel…-Pero, ¡NO LO SUFICIENTE!

Cuando trato de cubrirse fue tarde, Kanade golpeo con el filo de su lanza doble a Vanne en la cabeza, el golpe, todos vieron como la cabeza de Vanne era casi partida en dos, y por el golpe ella cayo al suelo con una fuerza igual de tremenda que su ataque dirigido a Kanade. Paralizados vieron a Vanne con su cabello revuelto tapando la herida pero en el suelo agrietado y destruido la sangre de su cabeza fluía como un mar, y sus ojos ya no tenían brillo

-No…¡NO!-Kami grito al ver Vanne, de nuevo sus lagrimas salieron-…¡Vanne!, ¡My lady!, ¡Abre tus ojos!, ¡Vanne!

Laura negaba con fuerza mientras lloraba

-No, ella no, no, no.-Ayrton giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado y Kail dejaba salir un grito lleno de angustia y dolor

-¡Maldita!-Yami con ojos llorosos sorprendidos alzo su vista al techo

Kanade esquivo varias balas que explotaron al toque del viento que provoco al moverse rápidamente

-Vaya, lograste salir, pero ya es muy tarde.-Liz tenia sus ojos cubiertos en lagrimas, había logrado salir de aquella extraña dimensión pero muy tarde…-lo mismo para ti señor, llegaron muy tarde

-Áster.-Kail miro delante de ella, Ayrton, Laura, Yami y Liz tambien lo hicieron, Kami con gritos mezclados con llanto llamaban una y otra a vez a Vanne, pero sin resultado alguno…-¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿eh?

-El perrito…-dijo Ayrton al ver como el pequeño can corría hacia donde estaba Vanne, Kanade frunció el ceño al ver al can

-"sigue…vivo, no eso es imposible, yo... yo.. ¡lo mate!".-pensó Kanade, el viento en el ambiente había cambiado

Ladrado y con gemidos de dolor se acercó a Vanne. El perrito lambio la mejilla de Vanne y movió su cabeza con la propia, pero no había respuesta

-¡No la toques!, ¡Déjala!, ¡Déjala!-Kami no podía decir algo coherente en ese momento, todo lo estaba atormentando en se momento, sólo ver a Vanne tirada ahi, hace poco había sentido su supuesta perdida, luego la tuvo en sus brazos y ahora esta vez ella en verdad... ¡Ni lo queria decir!, simplemente no…-Por mi culpa, yo…¡Yo…Ella!, My lady, Vanne, no, no...no...

El perrito miraba a Kami con lastima y con tristeza, lagrimas del can caían hasta la mejilla de Vanne. Áster miraba la escena como los demás, era muy triste, pero el Australiano, sonreía, ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento asi?

-no hemos llegado tarde.-declaro Áster sonriendo

-¿Qué dijiste?-Kanade pregunto seria al Australiano, mientras todos exceptuando a Kami lo miraban con duda e incredulidad. La mirada de Áster seguía en el "cadáver" de Vanne y el pudo ver lo que esperaba, se había movido y un quejido poco audible pero escuchado por el can hicieron que Áster mirara a Kanade, Vanne estaba viva,

-lo que escuchaste, esto es solo el comienzo.-dijo Áster sonriendo…-¡hazlo ahora REN!

-¡¿REN?!-Kanade grito sorprendida y el viento que cambio de curso se empezó a juntar alrededor del can, el viento transparente cambio a uno de color blanco, las ondas de comunicación se volvieron locas en ese momento, la electricidad se desprendió de los cables y cayo alrededor del can el cual estaba siendo rodeado por una extraña aura de color azul oscura cubriéndolo todo..-¡¿no es posible?!

Nadie entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento, solo veían como la esfera que rodeaba al perrito, se hacia mas y mas grande, hasta tener el tamaño de Áster. Poco a poco la esfera desapareció dejando ver lo que pasaba. Ojos amarillos como los de un lbo con un iris afilado, cabello azul oscuro largo y peinado de forma hacía atrás, tatuajes recorriendo sus brazos y toda su espalda, y dos que estaban en sus mejillas dándole una apariencia mas de lobo, de piel pálida y con una esfera de energía de color azul cielo en su mano descubierta, poseía la vestimenta de un antigua alquimista, la esfera en su mano se introdujo en la herida de Vanne cerrándola, los ojos amarillos miraron a Kanade.

Kail y los demás pudieron moverse, Yami y Liz se abrazaron y se besaron como nunca antes, sin importarle sus propias herida en lo absoluto Kami cojeando y jadeando fue por Vanne, en sus brazos la mexicana se movía en sueños, con ojos llorosos la abrazo fuerte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El extraño hombre miraba la escena y podía sentir el gran cariño que esos dos se tenían, era puro y a la vez podría ser muy frágil

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Amou Kanade.-ojos amarillos de lobo chocaron contra ojos rojos de demonio, un extraño fuego creía en ellos, una antigua llama descrita como…

* * *

Amo los capitulos largos y este no fue la excepción. Me dio mucha risa y fue aqui donde metí varias cositas que poco a poco se daran en los siguientes capitulos. Como autora y lectora del mismo modo, les recomiendo prestar atención. Además debo admitir que Kanade como villana es tan perfecta que no se comparada con nada mas nwn. De nuevo gracias a Ayrton, Kail y Marati2011.

Este capitulo esta lleno de muchas referencias a nuestro mundo, cosa que en el mundo de symphogear es MUY raro.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

¿Qué le había pasado? Todo su cuerpo le dolía, incluso respirar le dolía, lo último que recordaba era muy nítido, solo gritos y alguien gritando su nombre desesperadamente asaltaban su mente, solo eso podía recordar mientras se encontraba en un lugar frío, la oscuridad era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para no ver más allá de la punta de su nariz.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Kami miro a su alrededor, parecía que estaba flotando miro hacia arriba buscando alguna luz, se movió de un lado al otro, nada….- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-"Siegfried"

Kami se puso alerta al escuchar una voz que le helo la sangre, era rasposa, nada amigable, tenía un toque de seriedad con oscuras intenciones y estaba distorsionada. Miro a todos los lados sentía un pesado extraño en el ambiente, poco a poco la temperatura se mezclaba, frío y caliente y la oscuridad parecía querer devorarlo

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-Kami grito mientras de improvisto su Symphogear apareció, convencido de que ahora podía salir de donde quiera que estuviera, y atrapar a quien lo encerró en ese extraño lugar. Saco su Armad Gear, pero al momento de hacer contacto con sus manos, si piel comenzó arder en llamas, asustado soltó su armad Gear, la espada se elevó y quedo frente a él.

Miro sus manos temiendo por terribles quemaduras, pero no, estaban intactas, incluso el dolor en ellas había desaparecido.

-¿Qué está pasando?-el colombiano miraba sus manos y a su armad Gear totalmente confundido

-"Tú no eres merecedor de Siegfried"-la misma voz volvió hacer eco en el lugar….-"Esta reliquia solo tiene un dueño, y no sos vos"

-¡Muéstrate ahora quien quiera que seas!, No se la historia de mi reliquia, y a quien perteneció antes de mí, pero si puedo usarla para proteger a todo mi equipo, las personas que me importan, a todos ellos sin importar que, hare que Siegfried escuche mis deseos, con o sin lealtad a su anterior dueño-Kami grito a la nada, su armad Gear comenzó a palpitar

-"No serás capaz de empuñar a Siegfried".-Kami comenzó a molestarse con la voz. Listo para poder reclamarle, su armad Gear emito un pequeño destello y todo se volvió frío y hondo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su armad Gear, sintió un terrible pánico. Ojos rojos como la sangre lo miraban, manos grandes, deformadas y sin piel, con sangre escurriendo lo sostenían de los hombros y largos colmillos saliendo de una gran boca e incluso alrededor de los ojos de aquella cosa, fue lo que lo paralizaron.

-"Que así sea"-aquella voz salió de aquel extraño ser, el cual había emergido de su propio Armad Gear, sin poder articular palabra en esos momentos, sintió las garras de aquel ser clavarse en sus hombros…-"veamos quien sucumbe primero"

-¡AH!-Kami grito con horror y sintió como aquel ser se convertía en una extraña aura, su piel se sintió sensible y su pecho dolía, aquella aura de color marrón rojiza lastimaba a su corazón, movía su cabeza de lado a lado gritando, tratando de hacer algo, buscar o gritar por ayuda. En medio de su agonía vio la luz de su armad Gear y con ello a Kanade sosteniendo su armad y con una sonrisa deforme, el filo de su armad Gear coroto su visión y un nuevo grito de su parte se escuchó….- ¡AH!

….

Kami salto y se paró de su cama agitado y con sudor corriendo en su rostro, confundido miro el lugar, las maquinas a su lado conectadas por cables a sus brazos, una intravenosa conectada en ambos de sus brazos y una bata, dedujo que estaba en la sala de atención de SONG, la habitación era grande, hasta había más de un sofá incluso 2 mesas pequeñas, una en medio de los sofás y otra a lado de él, la cual esta última tenía un florero con hermosas Lilas, por lo que podía ver, estaban recién cambiadas, pero antes que nada, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

-Al fin despiertas.-Kami volteo bruscamente hacia su lado derecho. Pensado que era aquella cosa que lo asusto a más no poder, estaba listo para hacerle frente, pero su molestia solo fue baja o mejor dicho su sorpresa lo fue.

-¿Ren?-cuestiono el colombiano. Ren rio suavemente, el oji amarrillo tenía en sus brazos una manta y estaba vistiendo la misma ropa de Elfnein solo que al estilo de un científico listo para pelear…-¿Qué haces aquí?, antes que nada, ¡¿Qué hago yo aquí?!

Ren le tapó la boca y con su mano libre y alzo un dedo le pidió silencio

-¡No me pidas que guarde silencio!-dijo Kami con voz poco audible porque Ren le estaba tapando la boca, ¿desde cuándo tanta confianza tenia este que le caía mal, gracias al Rol o mejor dicho Rol-Desmadre causado por su traviesa novia?

-La vas a despertar.-dijo Ren en susurro y señalo a su lado. Kami al verse liberado de la mano Ren pudo apreciar a que se refería. A su lado, sentada en una silla y dormida, Vane estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano derecha, incluso dormida su agarre era fuerte, pudo ver como Ren le ponía la manta suavemente y le acariciaba el cabello a su novia, el hizo su puchero

-¡Hey!-quito la mano de Ren del cabello de vane, y Ren rio con diversión, más aun así este último solo se alejó y fue a revisar las maquinas

-No se quiso alejar de ti, llevas más de una semana inconsciente, ella no ha querido alejarse de ti, sufriste heridas graves en tu espalda, así como otras en la mayoría de tu cuerpo a causa de tu Gear y perdiste más de la mitad de tu sangre.-explico Ren mirando los datos de la pantalla y comenzó a teclear

-¡¿NANI?!-exclamo Kami sorprendido, mientras acomodaba de mejor manera a Vanne, por poco se le caía de no ser porque la agarro a tiempo…-¡Tanto tiempo inverne!

-Se podría decir que si.-dijo Ren sonriendo…-Yami y Ayrton tuvieron que calmar a Vanne, en realidad todos hicieron un esfuerzo por calmarse entre todos, sinceramente casi estabas muerto

Kami trago en seco ante esa declaración y miro a su novia y le acarició el cabello procurando no despertarla.

-no recuerdo que me paso.-dijo Kami

-Es normal, el ataque fue terrible, nadie se lo esperaba, además de que en verdad es sorprendente que no hayas sufrido un daño secundario debido a las heridas.-dijo Ren mirándolo….-Tuviste suerte así como también Chris

-¡MI WAIFU!-grito Kami y Ren le dio un zape…-¡OYE!

-La vas a despertar, ella no ha dormido en todo el tiempo que has estado tu inconsciente, apenas logramos que se durmiera.-dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos

-¿logramos?-cuestiono Kami

-Sip, Ayrton y Laura estaban muy preocupados al ver que la "pequeña" no dormía esperando una reacción tuya, incluso yo la lleve a su cuarto con Liz, pero molesta y llorando regreso, por lo que ella ha estado aquí, ha probado poco alimento también, Preocupados de que su salud decayera fuertemente, Genjurou junto con Elfnein me dieron una dosis para hacerla dormir, pero como tus amigos no confiaban en mí, incluso me amarraron y Laura me tiro cangrejos encima, ellos aplicaron 2 gotas en el vaso de agua de ella, y hoy por fin cerro sus ojitos.-explico Ren y se dio la vuelta y Kami grito al ver como varios cangrejos bebes seguían agarrados del trasero de Ren hasta habían escrito "Laura hizo la travesura de lanzarnos 7w7".

-Bueno, hicieron bien en amarrarte y dejar que casi los cangrejos te comieran, ya que no le caes bien ni al mismo Elmo y eso que sabe dónde vives, pero lo que te paso atrás, ay, hasta yo siento feo.-dijo Kami y Ren miro a Kami con una expresión de hermano mayor molesto

-Gracias por tu compasión.-dijo Ren mirándolo de frente cruzado de brazos

-No hay porque, ¡ah!, y te odio.-dijo Kami con una gran sonrisa, Ren solo pudo estallar en carcajadas dejando a Kami confundido

-Okey lo que digas.-dijo Ren sonriendo…-No es recomendable que te pongas de pie aun, iré por Elfnein y daré la noticia a todos que despertaste, nos tenías preocupados

Ren hizo que Kami volviera a acostarte y arropo más a Vanne

-¿la acuesto contigo?-pregunto Ren inocente y se Kami se puso colorado ante la idea y lo que dijo Ren, pero más ante la idea

-¡No!, bueno, ¡ay!, mejor dime, ¿Qué me paso?-dijo Kami sonrojado y volteando a otro lado sacando otra risa de Ren

-Tomare eso como un tal vez.-dijo Ren sonriendo tratando de contener la risa que quería escapar de él mientras se dirigía a la salida. Antes de guiar al picaporte de la puerta volvió mirar a Kami…-No hagas nada mientras no estoy

Dicho eso Ren salió con una sonrisa, dejando tras a si a un molesto y sonrojado Kami, mientras caminaba por el pasillo Ren no pudo evitar sacar la carcajada que tenía guardada al mismo tiempo que Kami sacaba un gran grito

-¡DILE ESO A YAMI!-Kami estaba más que colorado en ese momento, agradecía que su novia estaba bien dormida gracias a lo que le dio Ren. Antes de que pudiera poder empezar algo más miro a Vanne dormida, con suavidad aparto los mechones de su cabello y claramente se veía una cicatriz algo grande. El recuerdo de la lanza de Kanade golpeándola dejándola muerta. Eso había creído él, lo último que recordaba era ver como Ren introducía algo en ella, un tipo de esfera de luz y la herida se había cerrado y ella estaba durmiendo cuando la sostuvo. De ese instante en adelante hasta despertar no recordaba. Debía esperar un poco, además su corazón le dolía bastante

….

-¡Estoy aburrido!-dijo Ayrton sentado junto a Kirika quien tenía la misma expresión de aburrimiento total

-¡También yo dess!

-En ese caso busquen con que quitarse lo flojo así están haciendo algo.-dijo Laura cruzada de piernas, mientras leía las novedades del K-pop en Corea de esa dimensión, debía admitir que quería varios álbumes pero primero debía investigar a los zukulen… este, quiero decir a los cantantes que conformaban a los grupos de K-pop, eso. Ay están que arden 7w7.

-No somos flojos, somos pensadores sentadores buscando una forma de cambiar nuestro cansancio por algo que nos guste, quieras o no.-dijo Ayrton moviendo los dedos marcando quien era el que mandaba, o eso era hasta que Laura saco su cazuela Gear de quien sabe dónde…-Mejor cuento las moscas, ah es verdad aquí no hay moscas, Chris las mato a todas hace poco.

-Lero, lero.-se río Kail

-lero, lero a ti porque la Waifu ni te ha hablado desde que volvieron.-dijo Ayrton

-¡eso es crueldad!-dijo Kail con ojos llorosos, extrañaba hablar con Shirabe, desde que termino aquella pelea con Kanade y con varios heridos de gravedad, Shirabe quien se estaba preparando para ser enfermera ayudaba en lo que podía a Elfnein, además de que estaba cuidando a María.

-A todo esto, kirika, ¿Por qué no estas con Shirabe?-Yami sentada en medio de sus Waifu, oh si estaba en el paraíso Sakimori, ahora el Bossu sabría lo que es la verdadera envidia y también el terror al ver a una novia enojada

-Etto, bueno dess.-Kirika aparta la mirada sonrojada

-¿Qué pasa kirika.-chan?-Hibiki quien se haya comiendo a grandes cantidades junto a Miku miro a Kirika, al mismo tiempo que todos miraban como ella se comía de un dos por tres varios platillos fuertes.

-Etto, bueno lo que pasa es que, Shirabe cuando se mete en su ámbito, no soy de mucha ayuda, además si ayudo aunque se un poco puede terminar mal dess.-dijo Kirika nerviosa

-¿Cómo que mal?, ¿acaso hiciste algo que hiciera que incluso Shirabe ya no te llamara?-pregunto Atziri…-Debió ser terrible si te dejo sola además de que casi ya no te pela

-¡MALDAD!—exclamo Kirika con ojos llorosos y abrazo a Ayrton

-¡Jajajaja!, ahora sientes lo que yo-dijo Kail riendo con maldad y Ayrton solo la miro

-¿y tú soledad?-pregunto Ayrton consolando a Kirika….-ah, es verdad siempre la traes

-morirte.-dijo Kail cruzándose de brazos

-Ya cálmense.-dijo Atzi tapándose la boca para no reír, Laura ya había tomado fotos y tenía material para nuevos memes…-¿por cierto alguien sabe si el Bossu ya despertó?

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada preocupados

-Aún no hay noticias, ya han pasado varios días, con ese ataque que recibió el pobre perdió mucha sangre incluso varios de sus órganos quedaron dañados, el tal Ren dije que fue un milagro que sobreviviera.-comento Laura mirando el techo

-¿pobre?, ¿el Bossu? Perdóname mujer, pero quienes terminaron con buenos madrazos ese día fuimos yo y María.-dijo Ayrton aun sin soltar a Kirika

-Quien les manda tener mala suerte.-dijo Laura cruzada de brazos y mirando a Ayrton María, quien en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por sus heridas internas, cuando fueron a verla, Ayrton no para de verla entre intervalos de tiempo cuando nadie podía notarlo, él estaba muy preocupado por María, además estaba molesto con Tsubasa, lo que le había hecho a María era imperdonable, a pesar de eso debía mantener la calma, suficiente con lo María con Tsubasa y la aparición de Ren. Pero Laura lo tenía bien vigilado, ahora tenía aparte de la rubia oxigenada y a la pechos falsos peli rosa como su nueva enemiga, ¡se lo iban a robar!

-No sé si reír o llorar por eso.-dijo Ayrton con una media sonrisa

-A todo esto, ¿Qué hace ese Ren en este mundo?, ¿no era un personaje de Rol de Vanne?-pregunto Liz curiosa por el asunto, sabía muy poco de Ren, pero al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, querían matar a Ren mas que cualquier otra cosa

-Ni la menor idea, dudo que se haya escapado de la mente de Vanne, pero si es así, pobre del Bossu, porque él es el uke en la mente de Vanne.-dijo Yami picara y Liz le pego levemente en las costillas…-¡Oye!

-Que mal chiste.-dijo Chris con un tono muy bajo de ánimo, ella estaba muy preocupada por Kami, mas no sabía porque de un momento a otro sentía tal opresión en su pecho

-¿te gusta?-Hibiki se acercó a Chris quien de inmediato se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta de Hibiki alejándose abruptamente, y dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-¡Él es casi papa casada!, bueno no, o si, ¡ay carajo!,-Yami movía su cabeza de un lado al otro pensando en que era Kami

-Eso solo manzana prohibida, solo eso, no hay que buscar otro termino, el cual a ti te va como anillo al dedo.-dijo Ayrton mimando a Kirika quien ronroneaba con cada mimo de Ayrton

-Eres cruel pero justo en tus palabras.-dijo Yami con ojos llorosos al estilo gatito

-ay que osos son ustedes.-dijo Laura volteando a otro lado

-¿y Vanne?-Miku sentada en medio de Atzi y Hibiki pregunto algo curiosa

-pues, donde siempre, cuidando de Kami, en los días que Kami estuvo inconsciente ella no comió, no tomo agua, ósea casi nada, no se ha despegado de su novio en ningún momento.-dijo Kail preocupada

-Entiendo cómo se siente.-dijo Miku y volteo a ver a Hibiki quien le regreso una mirada llena de ternura y amor. Los amantes del yuri no podían estar más feliz por las muestras de Yuri gratis en vivo que estaban presenciando, era demasiado bello para sus ojos que han visto de todo y que les faltaba por ver

-No deberían rebajarte a sentir empatía por una maldita cucaracha.

El ambiente que poco a poco había regresado a ser uno más tranquilo y dócil para los momentos de angustia que estaban pasando en esos momentos, fue interrumpido por el ser que Ayrton menos deseaba ver en ese momento, al igual que algunos en la sala.

-¿no tienes otro lugar donde no molestes con tus palabras?-pregunto Laura molesta a la peli azul

-Claro, pero ahora hay un herido esa habitación donde debería estar insultando a la alimaña.-dijo Tsubasa tomando asiento a lado de Chris a la cual abrazo por la cintura y la pego contra ella. Ayrton no podía sentir más incomodidad y molestia ante lo que estaba haciendo Tsubasa

-¡Oye!, No toques a la Waifu del Bossu y de todos.-reclamo Atzi seria

-Así me llevo con Yukine.-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa de lado

-¿tan s quiera fuiste ver a María?-pregunto Kail de pronto captando la atención de la Kazanari quien se veía sorprendida ante la pregunta de Kail

-¿maría?, ¡OH!, no me acordaba de ella, están invisible que solo me acuerdo de ella cuando tengo ganas de algo.-dijo Tsubasa….-Es un buen utensilio

Antes de Ayrton o Kirika se lanzaran sobre Tsubasa, tanto Laura como Kail las detuvieron, no debían dejar que las palabras de Tsubasa las afectara así, suficiente era con lo que estaba pasando y con lo que había pasado antes del ataque de Kanade.

-Tsubasa-san, no deberían hablar así de quien te protegió de un terrible ataque y de alguien quien no te ha hecho nada

-A ti nadie te pregunto perro idiota.-Tsubasa miro a Ren quien estaba sonriendo ante la situación, pero su sonrisa solo se ancho más al oír como Tsubasa lo había llamado

-Tuve mis razones para estar de esa manera, más aun así yo no dañaría alguien a quien le tome mucho cariño.-dijo Ren acercándose

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Ayrton, la tensión en el ambiente estaba creciendo poco a poco

-Calma, calma, solo vine a dar las buenas nuevas.-dijo Ren sonriendo

-De ti nada puede salir bueno, y menos cuando coqueteas a la menor e inocente del grupo.-dijo Kail reprochando

-Por milésima vez, yo no ando coqueteando con Vanne, es solo un rol lo que ustedes hicieron , además por lo que me dijo Yami, tú y el señor Ayrton se pasaban de lanza.-dijo Ren…-Demasiado +18 además con palabras en doble sentido en varios argumentos

-¡Cállate o si no te lanzo la chancla!-Laura saco un zapato de tacón de 10 cm y Ren divertido alzo las manos en son de paz….-así de mandilón se ve bien

-ya, ya, ya.-Yami llamo a la calma algo cansada pero con su gran sonrisa…-¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas? Ah, por cierto, te odio

Ren solo negó con la cabeza, claramente Vanne debía darle muchas explicaciones cuando despertara claro está, ahora importaba lo que iba a decir.

-Kami ha despertado y Vanne cayo dormida, le di las gotas que ustedes me dieron.-dijo Ren sonriendo

-¡¿EL BOSSU DESPERTO?!-Todos gritaron de alegría a excepción de Tsubasa, quien miro de manera reprochante a Chris quien estaba casi a punto de estallar en llanto por saber que Kami estaba bien, de repente una idea se la vino a la cabeza, sería interesante crear una triángulo amoroso, además había mucha delantera y no era la de Chris, sería divertido destrozar más que el orgullo.

-¿podemos verle?-pregunto Hibiki sonriendo

-claro porque no, dentro de poco Vanne también podría despertar.-dijo Ren sonriendo pero lanzo una mirada seria a Tsubasa para después sonreírle…-Incluso si haces eso Tsubasa las cosas para ti serán peores, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por eso tu madre está en la tumba

Tsubasa borro su sonrisa de superioridad y su expresión cambio a una de odio profundo

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?!-grito Tsubasa y el ambiente alegre que se había quedado se fue a la mierda.

-La verdad, en lugar de pensar en cómo destruir a alguien que no te ha hecho nada, pelear por alguien quien ya no vale la pena y dejar de un lado a la persona que en verdad te ama, cambia la maldita actitud que tienes hacia todos.-dijo Ren y Ayrton y los demás se quedaron de a seis, un poquito bien les caía bien Ren, pero solo un poquito, aun les valía un puchero el oji amarillo

-Yo trato a María como se me dé la regalada gana, si quiero que me lama los zapatos cada vez que quiero incluso si está herida hare que haga eso y si quiero destruir a la copia barata de mi amada Kanade, también lo hare, eso es de tu incumbencia.-respondió Tsubasa…-Además, María y esa tal "Vanne" causan más molestias que ayuda, María ahora esta incapacitada por protegerme, sinceramente fue una pérdida de tiempo además de que puedo conseguir otra igual a ella, así que no me preocupada y en cuanto a esa mocosa de mierda, de no ser por ella Kami no estuviera en la situación en la que esta, ¡Lo atravesaron con miles de lanzas!, el ataque de ella. Esa idiota debía estar en el lugar de Kami y si fuera mejor hubiera muerto, ahora gracias a ella, tenemos unos Noises extraños y mi amada Kanade, a quien nada le va a tocar un pelo se ha ido de nuevo… ¡Y todo gracias la maldita mocosa que tienen como compañera!

Laura dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y miro con molestia a Tsubasa, quería lanzarse una bofetada, pero debía controlarse, además Ayrton el si quería lanzársele pero estaba guardando compostura

-A ver, tú pinche peli-pintada, que te sientas la gran cosa por los problemas que tuviste anteriormente y no seas capaz de superar la muerte de una chica no es problema ni nuestro ni de Vane, aquí el único estorbo que no nos deja convivir y mejorar eres tú con tus berrinches, así que espero estés dispuesta a quedar flojita y cooperando o te puedes ir yendo a dónde se te da la pinche gana pero yo aquí no te quiero ver la jeta.-dijo Laura señalando a Tsubasa con seriedad y molestia.

Kazanari no supo que decir en ese momento no logro pensar en algo que pudiera contradecir a Laura quien se estaba arreglando la chaqueta

-Vamos a ver a Kami, y a ti peli-pintada, vete la chingada porque a la habitación de Kami no entras a menos de que te hagamos queso suizo, ahora largo.-declaro Laura y ella se puso de pie y se fue la habitación de Kami

-Ay, Laura ahora si me dio miedo.-dijo Atzi poniéndose de pie y sigo a Laura, poco a pocos todos siguieron a Laura, dejando atrás a una Tsubasa llena de furia y molestia.

Ren sonrió y fue ahora con Elfnein necesitaba hablar con ella sobre algo que lo le cuadraba en nada sobre los análisis a todos los usuarios híbridos.

….

Con suaves trazos en el cabello medio sedoso de Vanne quien aún estaba dormida fue que Kami escuchaba tranquilamente, lo que había pasado.

-¿Nuevos tipo de Noises?-pregunto Kami

-Parecen casi reptiles gigantes, hasta hay uno en forma de mosca u otro parece una larva.-dijo Kail sintiendo como su piel se ponía de gallina

-No tengo en nada de los reptiles pero, larvas, eso es asqueroso.-dijo Kami y todos concordaron

-Aun me sorprende como sobrevivió al ataque Kami-san, ¿en verdad fueron las lanzas de Vanne?-pregunto Hibiki curiosa

-En eso Tsubasa acertó, pero no fue así…-dijo Atzi y ella comenzó a contar a Hibiki como es que había pasado todo.

**FLASHBACK **

-Ren, maldito, no estabas muerto.-dijo Kanade con molestia al ver al susodicho deshaciéndose de su prenda superior, dejando su abdomen marcado descubierto así como también varios tatuajes, los cuales parecían espirales en forma de espadas al estilo árabe entrelazados y los cuales llegaban hasta su espalda

-Debes afinar más tu puntería Kanade.-dijo Ren tronándose sus dedos mientras Áster se ponía junto a él cubriendo tanto a Kami como a Vanne

-¡Cochino!, ¡ponte la camisa!, ¡Qué horror, mis ojos!, ¡MIS OJOS!-Laura grito desde donde estaba a Ren mientras cubría sus ojos con las manos de Ayrton quien solo rodaba los ojos de un lado al otro, hasta parecía rueda de la fortuna

-Ay mujer, tus coreanos dan fanservice yaoi en vivo y ahí no haces drama.-dijo Ayrton

-¡Con SHINee no te metas!, ¡Ellos son dioses!, ¡Esos son pendejos!-señalo tanto a Áster como a Ren, quien este último miraba con curiosidad a Laura mientras que Áster se sentía ofendido a mas no poder.

-Tú no tienes remedio.-dijo Ayrton tratando de zafar sus manos del agarre de Laura, pero esta no quería soltarlo…-¡MUJER!

-Solo mis ojitos pueden ver SHINee.-dijo Laura

-"son muy curiosos todos aquí, parece que aún no ha pasado nada"-pensó Ren al ver a todos los usuarios híbridos sanos y salvos, miro de nuevo a Kami y este le devolvió la mirada mientras sostenía a una medio dormida Vanne

-Cerré su herida, pero, el daño sigue vigente, es mejor llevarla de inmediato con un médico, te aconsejo que también te vayas junto a tus amigos, yo me hare cargo de esto con Áster.-comento Ren mientras alzaba unas de sus manos

-No me digas algo que por obvias razones debo hacer.-respondió el colombiano

-Si te lo digo es porque no queda tiempo.-dijo Ren y Áster se quitó su chaqueta

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Kail poniéndose de pie al igual que todos, Ayrton tuvo que pararse con Laura con sus manos cubriendo el rostro de esta última

-Va a volver a atacar.-dijo Áster y con un movimiento de pierna, dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo y el pavimento destruido se elevó en los cielos cubriendo a todos. La mano alzada de Ren comenzó a surgir una energía de color azul claro, la cual se interconecto con la barrera improvisada de Áster, y justo a tiempo para repeler la lluvia de lanzas de Kanade

-Tienen que irse de aquí.-dijo Ren mirando a todos mientras sostenía la gran barrera con una de sus manos

-tu no nos das ordenes, además no nos caes bien.-dijo Yami sacando su espada…-Kanade debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi mujer y a mi amiga, no me iré sin antes tomar un pedazo de Kanade

-Yami, eso es muy sádico.-dijo Liz temblando y dando un paso lejos de su amada.

-Orden a no, lo van a tener que hacer, apenas tienen fuerzas para levantarse además, las otras usuarias están heridas, y tienen a más de 2 personas heridas con ustedes, quieran o no se van a tener que retirar.-dijo Áster cruzado de brazos mirando como las miles de lanzas atravesaban poco a poco la barrera…-tienen poco tiempo, decidan ahora o callen para siempre.

Yami y los demás veían como la barrera poco a poco se iba rompiendo, por lo que veían parecía que Ren estaba dándoles más tiempo para poderse irse pero, el rostro del peli azul estaba cambiando a uno de dolor, al ver como su mano estaba siendo rasgada.

-Su mano es una extensión de la barrera, si él sigue así, perderá su mano.-dijo Liz

Kami sostenía a Vanne contra él, mientras miraba como la barrera poco a poco se estaba rompiendo y como Áster estaba sacando dos manoplas y se ponía en posición de combate.

-Hay que retirarnos.-dijo Kami a todos quienes lo vieron sorprendidos pero asintieron al ver sus heridas y a ver a la inocente del grupo querer pasar a la otra vida, debían irse quisieran o no.

Cuando atravesaron la barrera, tanto Ren como áster se lanzaron contra Kanade quien de inmediato repelió los ataques de ambos hombres. Kanade era ágil y fuerte. Blandía su lanza doble con elegancia mientras esquivaba los ataques de energía destructiva de Ren, así como los ataques de puño limpio de Áster

-Nada mal mocosa, del demonio.-dijo Áster dando varios saltos hacia atrás y se posicionaba con sus piernas firmes contra la pared de un edificio…-Pero, aun así, eres una mujer

-¡MACHISTA!-le grito Laura y vieron como Áster llegaba de un impulso hasta Kanade, quien no tuvo tiempo para cubrirse de un ataque de puño limpio de Áster quien la mando a estrellarse contra un edificio y en ese mismo momento, el signo de la alquimia de agua aparecía en la mano de Ren.

-Esto será suficiente Kanade.-dijo Ren y disparo su ataque de **REFLEJO SUBMARINO**. Un gran remolino de agua golpeo a Kanade en el estómago haciéndola escupir sangre y con ello haciendo que el edificio se cayera a pedazos por la presión y por ataques resientes de Kanade

-Malditos presumidos.-dijo Yami cruzada de brazos

-déjalos, ellos les darán pelea a Kanade, nosotros debemos retirarnos pero ya.-dijo Kami casi desesperado como hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

-Es verdad debemos irnos, no tenemos tiempo.-dijo Laura aun con los ojos tapados

-¡Ya Laura, quítate esas manos!-le dijo Yami molesta

-A mí no me gritas y si me quiero quitar o no las manos sean mías o la de Ayrton es mi decisión, no la tuya.-respondió Laura

-¡Oye!, ¿desde cuándo decides por mí?-pregunto Ayrton indignado, él ya era todo un hombre como el Bossu

-Desde que aun tienes la cara de joven puberto de 13 años.-dijo Laura directa al punto

-No sé si ofenderme o darte la razón de que me veo más joven de lo que aparento.-dijo Ayrton

-¡AY!, -Kami les grito fuerte…-¡tengo a Vanne en mis brazos y no sé si está bien o no, la puedo perder, así que es mejor irnos ya!

Todos asintieron graves y sintieron como el suelo comenzaba a temblar frenéticamente y todos se agarraban de donde podían

-Ahora que va a salir.-dijo Liz agarrándose de Yami

-Con tal de que no sea una tarántula está bien.-respondió Kail

-yo quiero pizza.-dijo Ayrton mientras Laura se agarraba de él a capa y espada…-Laura me vas a matar más rápido tu que lo que salga de la tierra

-Ayrton si algo llega a pasarme, y ya no estoy recuerda esto.-dijo Laura mirando a Ayrton con profundidad y todos se les quedaron viendo

-¿Laura?-Ayrton se puso algo confuso por el cambio repentino

-Yo…yo….-Laura mordió su labio y todos abrieron sus bocas en expresión de sorpresa pensando que ellos dos sentían algo por el otro….-"no tengo dinero, ni nada que dar, lo único que tengo son cazuelasos que dar"

-….

Todos se quedaron mudos ante las palabras dichas de Laura, todos pensaron que era una confesión, pero Ayrton ya presentía lo que podía pasar, realmente no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, aunque trataba de reprimir una gran carcajada que quería salir.

-¡Dejen sus pendejadas y váyanse!-les grito Áster mientras estaba en el aire con sus brazos cruzados en forma de protección

-¡Cállate, mejor vete a la chingada tu primero!-le grito Laura y como si fuera un golpe suerte para Laura, Áster fue golpeado por la lanza de Kanade en el estómago haciéndolo estrellar contra una construcción la cual quedo como en el inicio, en nada….-¡Por pendejo!

-Umm….

-¿Vanne?-Kami sostuvo la cabeza de Vanne con una de sus manos y la movió suavemente, la había escuchado quejarse, y miro como ella movía sus parpados…-Vanne, despierta, eso es, vamos

-creo que no es un buen momento Bossu.-dijo Kail sin poder sostenerse de nadie en esos momentos todos tenían de donde sostenerse y ella no, que mala suerte la de ella verdaderamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Laura

-pues, la verdad no sé, jamás pensé llegar tan lejos.-dijo Kail y Laura le dio un cazuelasos…-Oye no solo a mí, también a Ayrton

-ahorita no le toca, pero cuando saque una de sus cosas de a gratis se lo voy a dar y a los 2 x 1.-dijo Laura

-cuanto amor.-dijo Ayrton suspirando

-Ugh.-dijo Yami cubriéndose ahora los ojos.

-Kami-chan.-Kami sintió otro peso irse de sus hombros al ver que Vanne abrió los ojos y le estaba hablando, la abrazo con delicadeza y pero con gran alivio de verla bien, casi se le salen las lágrimas.

-qué bueno, que bueno, estas bien, gracias, en verdad.-dijo Kami con voz medio entrecortada mientras sentía las manos de Vanne dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda con suavidad

-eso…debo decir yo.-dijo Vanne con voz entrecortada por el dolor que en ese momento recorría su cabeza.

Los demás también suspiraron de alivio al ver que ella despertó, pero el alivio siempre dura poco

-sin duda alguna, Ren es fuerte.-Kanade apareció delante de Kami quien no pudo contener el susto que al ver a Kanade frente a él, con una sonrisa deforme llena de sangre y sus ojos rojos brillando…-Pero jamás ha podido salvar a alguien, mucho menos a quien ha llegado a amar, y no será el primero

Kanade alzo su puño y golpeo con fuerza a Kami haciendo que en el proceso soltara a Vanne, antes de que los demás pudieran hacer algo, ella los inmovilizo con las ataduras de sombras, la impotencia de no poder moverse y ver como Kanade movía su lanza con gracia mientras los miraba con burla, era una tortura

-¡Desgraciada infeliz!-dijo Yami entre dientes mientras Kanade solo se mofaba de ella

-Tuvieron una oportunidad y no la aprovecharon, es una lástima.-dijo Kanade mientras con su mano derecha empuñaba la lanza doble y la alzaba, Desde la parte inferior hasta la superior una onda de energía recorrió la lanza, para después desprenderse y salir en dirección al cielo, el cual de inmediato se rompió igual que un espejo

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-Ayrton grito al ver el cielo rompiéndose.

Ren detuvo su andar cuando alzo su mirada al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Un rugido proveniente del cielo roto erizo la piel de todos los presentes. Comenzaron a caer pedazos de carne, la sangre cuajada salpico el suelo, la carne con manchas negras y con gusanos comenzó a moverse.

-¡No me jodas!, ¡No me jodas!-Liz se movió frenética en su lugar, se había puesto mas pálida de lo que ya era, estaba asustada y no era la única, algunos querían vomitar.

-¡Chicos!-a lo lejos escucharon la voz de Atzi quien se acercó con Owaga cerca, pero ambos se detuvieron al ver lo que pasaba…-¿Qué es eso?, ¡Se está moviendo!

Owaga saco varios de sus cunáis, y los lanzo hacia Kanade quien solo uso una de sus manos, para desviarlos, los cuales fueron de regreso a Owaga, quien se lanzó a proteger a Atzi, al momento tras ellos se escuchó una fuerte explosión y el grito de sorpresa de Atzi

-Tus simples armas no me harán nada Owaga.-dijo Kanade sonriendo

-Maldita.-dijo Kami con un gran dolor en su pecho por el golpe, pero miro como Kanade aplastaba la mano de Vanne, y escuchaba sus sonidos de quejas…-Eres un monstruo

-Todos, sin importar que, lo somos, no importa la bondad o la maldad, todos tienen un monstruo en su interior.-dijo Kanade con una sonrisa de lado, y tras ella algo de gran tamaño cayo, de nuevo el suelo tembló. Un zumbido comenzó a molestarlos, y el polvo atrás de Kanade fue esparcido por el fuerte aleteo de un Noise, un extraño Noise, Laura grito. Parecía una polilla gigante, estaba deformada, igual a un gusano, lo que parecían venas, palpitaban y salía un extraño líquido el cual al hacer contacto con algo sólido comenzó a desintegrarse. A los pocos minutos más de ese tipo de Noises comenzaron a descender seguidos de otros en forma de cien pies con la similitud de una larva en combinación con una mosca, y otro que era bastante grande, el cual parecía una serpiente de color negro, deformada, lo que parecían ser sus escamas eran en realidad sus colmillos apilados de manera grotesca.

-qué horror, eso no puede ser un Noise.-dijo Yami pálida

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-los demás escucharon a las demás usuarias llegar, todos suspiraron aliviados por el momento al ver a María totalmente recuperada, lo cual era raro sabiendo que tenía una herida mortal, y a su lado la desgraciada de Tsubasa, porque eso era en ese momento

-¿eso es un Noise?.-dijo Chris con un extraño dolor en su pecho

-¡Kanade!-Tsubasa grito con una sonrisa llena de amor dirigida a Kanade quien solo atino a mirarla levemente, ya que toda su atención estaba en María, la cual estaba jadeando fuerte y sujetaba el lugar donde había estado su herida ya "sanada" de milagro, que patético realmente

-Oh Tsubasa, mi quería Tsubasa.-Tsubasa se derrito a la forma en como Kanade la había llamado era un sueño para ella y una pesadilla para María al ver que Tsubasa no le importaba nada que no fuera Kanade…-Esta será la tumba de todos.

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño Kanade.-respondió Tsubasa sonriendo

-¡Estúpida!-le grito Laura molesta, todos la miraron con desaprobación y al momento aquellos Noises se lanzaron sobre ellas. Las seis usuarias comenzaron a pelear con los nuevos Noises invocados por Kanade…-¿Serás capaz de matar a todos con tal de que esa pinche zanahoria andante no muera?

-Por Kanade soy capaz de todo.-respondió Tsubasa

-Yo me encargare de liberar a todos.-Chris se separó del grupo y destruyo las ataduras de sombras de los usuarios Híbridos, ya libres, ahora podían ayudar a las demás…-¡Kami!

Chris ayudo a Kami a ponerse de pie, lo sostuvo con cuidado, y con heridas frescas y con riesgo de infección Kami volvió a vestir su symphogear.

-¡tonto!, no puedes pelear en ese estado.-le regaño Chris

-tengo que.-dijo Kami sacando su armad Gear

-Bossu, usted tiene que irse con Owaga, nosotros nos haremos cargo de aquí.-dijo Ayrton blandiendo su guadaña doble…-Por Vanne no se preocupe, nosotros la salvaremos, debe tener fe

-Ayrton, son mi equipo y me quedare aquí con todos sin importar el costo, además tengo cuentas pendientes con Kanade.-dijo Kami jadeando y miro a Owaga

-no es el único Bossu.-dijo Yami sacando otra espada mas mientras sentía su sangre hervir

-Owaga-san, por favor llévese a Atz.-pido Kail

-no los dejare, ¡No quiero dejar solos a mis amigos solos!,-dijo Atzi y Owaga la detuvo

-asi lo hare.-dijo Owaga firme pero mordiendo su labio en impotencia

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Owaga?!, ¡Ellos pueden morir!-Atzi digo indignada y soltándose de Owaga

-aun con eso, nosotros no podremos hacer mucho por ayudarlos, en lugar de ayudar, solo estorbaremos, tan si quiera déjame cumplir el deseo de tus amigos.-dijo Owaga tomando de los hombros a Atzi quien comenzó a negar mientras reprimía el llanto…-ellos volverán, los muertos no pueden matar a los vivos.

-¡Suéltala Kanade!- Todos sacaron sus armad gears y vieron como Kanade se movia con Vanne agarrándola del cuello ahorcándola cada tanto y Ren tratando de quitársela, Vanne habia comenzando a vomitar debido a la falta del aire y al mareo producido por la falta del valioso oxígeno. Ren ataco a Kanade, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, Kanade puso de escudo a una medio despierta Vanne, sujetándola por el cuello…-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

-Si es tu deber matarme hazlo, pero primero pasaras por ella.-dijo Kanade sonriendo

-¡hazlo!-grito Tsubasa desde donde estaba, y todos la miraron…-Atraviesa a esa niña, pero a Kanade no le toques un pelo

-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?!-le grito Kami furioso….- ¿Qué pasaría si yo o alguien más dijera que atravesaran a María?, ¡¿eh?!

-Puedo conseguir otra igual a ella, no hay problema, personas como María se reemplazan al instante, personas como Kanade son únicas en todo el mundo.-dijo Tsubasa seria

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!-Ayrton golpeo con su armad Gear a uno de los Noises extraños, el cual quedo destruido, la sangre cuajada golpeo el suelo y poco a poco se evaporo, todo rastro de aquel Noise quedo extinto…-No se puede tratar la vida de alguien más como un juego, eres una pendeja, no erres un dios para decir quien vive o quien muere

-El orgullo es lo que todo humano posee no por nada todos tienen la forma de juzgar a las personas, no será la primera vez ni la ultima, además es una molestia, por eso lo digo, igual que su amiga.-dijo Tsubasa cruzada de brazos…-par de basuras

-Maldita.-dijo Ayrton entre dientes

-¡AH!-Shirabe grito, al momento Kail volteo a ver a su waifu y abrió sus ojos de par en par

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Kail grito, y Chris hizo lo mismo, los armad Gear de las usuarias estaban siendo bloqueados por los nuevos Noises sin sufrir una desintegración ante el contacto del armamento symphogear

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¡Nuestros gears no funcionan dess!-grito Kirika y el Noise en forma de serpiente, mordió de forma brusca el armad Gear de kirika, el filo de la guadaña comenzó a agrietarse. Kirika con una patada logro hacer que su armad Gear quedara libre solo para ver como el filo de su guadaña quedaba oxidado….- ¡DESS!

-Estos Noises son diferentes, un symphogear con sistemas de un solo material es imposible que toque a estos nuevos Noises, si quieren salir vivos, solo ellos.-Kanade señalo a los usuarios híbridos…-pueden salvarlos a todos, y deberán apurarse

Ren miro el cielo roto y vio como miles y miles de Noises comenzaron a descender

-¡Joder!-grito Chris sosteniendo a Kami, el cual solo podía ver como los Noises se acercaban y como Kanade apretaba y hacía llorar a Vanne por el dolor, maldita impotencia

-Kanade.-Ren la llamo serio y aun en posición de batalla.

Áster comenzó a pelear contra uno de los Noises, María estaba teniendo problemas, antes de que uno de ellos pudiera atravesarla Áster repelió el ataque con un golpe de viento impulsado por la presión en uno de sus puños

-Es mejor que te defiendas, no estoy para cuidarte.-dijo Áster cuidando la espalda de María, quien ese momento, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ¿en que había fallado a Tsubasa?, ¿no había cumplido con todo lo que la peli azul le había pedido?, ¿ella no era suficiente?...-TSK, parece que hare de niñero, ¿eh?

-Eres una buena damisela niña.-dijo Kanade a Vanne quien se movía poco ante la falta de oxígeno, su vista estaba nublada…-parece que serás mi primera víctima, la primera en mucho tiempo del Barbatos, pero es una lástima, al Barbatos le gustan las mujeres de grandes proporciones

-Bar…ba..tos…-Vanne pronuncio entrecortadamente ante la falta de aire y el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo

-¿Qué fue lo dijiste?, ¡¿Barbatos?!-grito Ren sorprendido y lanzo una esfera de energía a Kanade quien solo esquivo con facilidad y se mofo de los intentos de Ren y también como los demás estaban peleando, la mirada de impotencia las usuarias al ver a los demás pelear con dificultad, poco a poco comenzaban a caer por la fatiga y aún faltaban miles de Noises por derrotar, era en verdad satisfactorio y más por el hecho de que no podrían proteger a la más débil de su grupo, romper sus esperanzas será un gran banquete…-¡¿Cómo obtuviste esa reliquia maldita?!

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora, el conde del infierno ha vuelto.-dijo Kanade y señalo el cielo roto…-y ha tocado la primera trompeta Ren, tú mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo, "Los cielos caerán, la sangre recorrerá los suelos de la tragedia, el eco de los animales se oirá, y el canto del conde a un alma vagante dará", se cumplió una de las 4 cosas que dice la rima,

-¡Maldición!-grito Ren y comenzó a pelear contra Kanade de nuevo, esta vez, tenía que quitarla a esa niña, quien parecía no hacer ni el mismo esfuerzo en pelear contra la usuaria, quien ahora tenía su mirada cubierta por el fleco mientras una gran sonrisa se alzaba en su rostro con satisfacción y sedienta de sangre….-¡No puedes hacer esto Kanade!, ¡El barbatos jamás debió ser activado!, ¡Es una reliquia maldita!

-¡Kami!, ¡detente!-Chris disparo a varios Noises con su arco aun sabiendo que podría ser inútil debía detener a Kami, estaba cada vez más pálido por la pérdida de sangre, el trataba de abrirse paso entre los cientos de Noises para alcanzar a Kanade, debía tan si quiera quitarla a Vanne

-no lo haré, ni ahora ni nunca.-dijo Kami jadeando de dolor y Chris lo detuvo

-¡Vas a morir de seguir así!-le reclamo Chris tomándolo de la mano con fuerza y desesperada

-si nos vamos, y dejamos a Vanne o cualquier civil sabiendo que podemos salvarlo sería peor que morir.-dijo Ayrton destruyendo a varios Noises con un ataque de guadaña.

Kami asintió y Chris aun no lo saltaba, Tsubasa estaba lista para poder decir cualquier cosa para contradecir las palabras dichas por Ayrton, pero a lo lejos vio como Áster sostenía a María del brazo mientras miraba el cielo, parecía listo para saltar. Curiosa la ver la actitud del amigo de su tío miro el cielo, y quedo muda

Ren y Kanade chocaron arma contra escudo, para después saltar hacia atrás preparando otro ataque para acabar de una vez por todas el encuentro entre ellos.

-Parece que dejo de moverse.-dijo Kanade sonriendo al sentir más peso de Vanne contra su mano, Ren estaba listo para golpearla pero vio como la mocosa, agarro a Kanade del rostro con sus manos manchas y con muchas cortadas.

-¡Vanne!-grito Yami cortado a 4 Noises en un solo movimiento

Vanne sostuvo el rostro de Kanade en sus manos, esta última estaba sorprendida pero fue poco lo que duro, ya que comenzó a reír como una maniática, pero callo de inmediato al sentir como las manos de Vanne se movían en rostro en una suave caricia y sus ojos entreabiertos y su respiración entre cortada parecían tranquilas, los suaves mimos de Vanne se detuvieron dejándola desconcertada.

-**Final…Tears.-**dijo con voz suave Vanne y Kanade alzo la vista al escuchar un zumbido arriba de ella, y con ello el sonido de la carne siendo cortada en miles de pedazos. Sobre ella y cayendo a gran velocidad miles de lanzas comenzaron a caer, su lanza doble con la cual había roto el cielo, fue golpeada por una de las lanzas haciéndola perder su brillo enardecedor, y con ello haciendo que el cielo roto se desvaneciera

-¡Desgraciada!, ¡¿estuviste haciéndote la pendeja todo este tiempo para poder concentrar un ataque masivo?!-Kanade soltó a Vanne, la tomo del cabello y la azoto contra el suelo, Vanne grito ante el impacto escupiendo sangre. Al momento Kanade, alzo su mano y su lanza doble voló hacia ella y bloqueo con un campo de energía las lanzas.

Ren al ver las miles de lanzas, movió sus manos formando diferentes signos de la alquimia y junto a todos en un solo punto a través de su ganancia y cantidad de poder por medio de un symphogear o una fuerza externa , creando un escudo y protegiendo a todos del ataque, Ren dejo a la niña detrás de él, Chris detenía a Kami de poder acercarse su novia, no por el hecho de que estuviera celosa, sino porque el colombiano apenas podía mantenerse en pie además con cada minuto que pasaba estaba cada vez más frío

A los pocos segundo la última lanza cayo en la zona, todo había quedado más destruido de lo que ya estaba, ahora todo era polvo, a excepción de una cosa, algunas partes de los extraños Noises aún estaban presentes a pesar de haber sido derrotados por el ataque de Vanne.

Ren alzo su vista hacia los cielos, encontrándose con Kanade quien miraba todo con seriedad. Ayrton y Kail estaban listos para poder atacar, pero Ren los detuvo en el acto

-Genial, otra Tsubasa.-dijo Ayrton molesto

-están cansados, además ella también lo está, dudo que pueda hacer lo mismo de hace unos momentos, no podrá volver a romper el cielo, otra vez.-dijo Ren sincero en sus palabras. Y todos vieron como Kanade guardaba su lanza doble y con el movimiento de una de sus manos abrió un portal

-Incluso sin usar mi lanza doble para romper el cielo, los Noises que vieron seguirán apareciendo, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier hora.-dijo Kanade dándoles la espalda…-me divertí bastante pero sé que esto es solo el comienzo. Veamos quien será el primero en ser sucumbido.

-¡Kanade!, ¡espera!, ¡no!, ¡no me dejes!, ¡NO!, por favor, hace tiempo que nos separamos y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, te alejas de mi, Kanade, por favor vuelve-Owaga sostuvo a Tsubasa quien se negaba dejaba ir a Kanade, gritaba y lloraba mientras Kanade ya no se encontraba mas ahí, solo en ese momento Tsubasa saco todo el sentimiento de dolor y culpa que sentía al no haber podido ir con Kanade, y también porque parecía ser no digna de ella. Owaga y Atzi abrazaron a Tsubasa con fuerzas, mientras los demás estaban neutrales.

Ayrton y los demás miraron el paisaje desolador en el que ahora estaban, ver algo y vivirlo era algo diferente, un poder conllevar a una gran responsabilidad, pero sin poder controlarlo y sin poder entenderlo, ¿Cómo podían llevar acabo su tarea?

-Es mejor irnos.-dijo Ren dándoles aun la espalda…-Hay mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo que explicar.

-¡Cuidado!-Shirabe grito y Ren y todos se pusieron en alerta, al momento de tratar de repeler un ataque que Shirabe detecto un extraño peso sobre sus cuerpos cayo impidiéndoles mover.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-grito Hibiki tratando de moverse pero parecía que la gravedad hubiese sido alterada. Y fue en ese momento en que pareció que el tiempo se hubiera paralizado. Tres lanzas del armad Gear del Gungnir Híbrido estaban cayendo en dirección a Vanne, quien apenas estaba reaccionando y también estaba sido afectada por lo que se sea que les estaba impidiendo moverse.

-¡NO!-grito Laura y todos pensaron en lo peor al ver que no podían moverse. Apartaron su vista mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y el sentimiento de culpa crecía, en ese momento el viento fue cortado frente a sus ojos y la sangre llego al filo de sus vistas cayendo en sus manos y en sus rostros, junto con el sonido del silencio siendo roto por las lanzas atravesando la vida

-¡Ugh!-Kami gimió de dolor. Todos abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa

-¡KAMI!-grito Chris con fuerza. Vanne quien había logrado recuperar algo de sus fuerzas, miro con horror como Kami era atravesado por 3 lanzas de su armad Gear impidiendo que la tocaran, el colombiano vomito sangre.

-Ka...mi...,no, no, por favor, no, ¿Por qué?, Kami, no -Vanne tartamudeo su nombre horrorizada ante lo que veía, negaba lo que estaba viendo no podía creerlo, el dolor en su pecho era mas terrible que cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez pudo sentir, su novio, Kami, él… él….¿que había hecho?,.

Kami sonriendo y tosiendo sangre, acaricio la mejilla de su novia limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus destellantes ojos, a pesar de la dificultad que ahora todos presentaban, la fuerza de voluntad de Kami y el sentimiento al dejar que algo malo le pasara a su novia, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder moverse en el intervalo de tiempo suficiente para poder bloquear el ataque con su propio cuerpo, sin importa su vida

-Jajá.-rio el con dificultad escupiendo más sangre, mientras alza su vista cansada hacia el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Vanne…-Te lo dije, ¿no?, Antes de que te toquen un pelo, pasaran sobre mí.

Con una sonrisa Kami se desplomo sobre Vanne, y fue en ese momento que todos pudieron moverse.

-Ah…ah… ¡KAMI!-el grito de Vanne destrozo a los presentes mientras la mexicana abrazaba con fuerza al colombiano quien tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-La verdad tuve mucha suerte, perdón por hacerlos preocupar.-dijo Kami sonriendo con suavidad

-¡Tonto!, ¡pensábamos que estabas muerto!,-Cris le regaño conteniendo el llanto y Kami le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo y después la abrazo

-perdón,-dijo el colombiano abrazando a Chris fuerte y ella llorando de alivio le correspondió con fuerza

Todos se miraron

-es bueno que Vanne no haya despertado aun.-dijo Atzi sudando en frío

-la verdad si.-dijo María concordando con la oji café, pero ella era la única que había visto que la mexicana había despertado desde hace buen rato y ahora se aguantaba las ganas de interrumpir el momento de Chris y Kami y más con la fuerza en que ambos se correspondían el abrazo, tal vez ella podía hacer algo…-Vanne…

Todos se pusieron tensos ante como María hablo y más porque estaba dirigiéndose a una persona "dormida" profundamente en esos momentos.

-Ren me dijo que te iba hacer unos exámenes, es mejor que vayas.-para sorpresa y susto de muchos Vanne se paró y se retiró de la habitación sin decir una palabra

-Oh oh…-dijeron todos y más el colombiano, ahora era hombre muerto, pero, ¿estaba celosa? O ¿Qué?, la verdad las mujeres eran muy complicadas, pero había sido extraño lo que había sentido al ver a Chris, incluso se había sentido incomodo, aun con eso, ¿Por qué había correspondió el abrazo?, pero más importante, ¡¿Por qué Vannesa no se despertó antes?! Buena manera de empezar la semana la verdad.

…

Tras unos breves exámenes tanto a Kami como a Vanne, Genjurou los cito a una junta general, Tsubasa estaba ahí desde buen rato escuchando la información reunida tanto por Ren y Elfnein, al llegar el colombiano estaba sudando frio ya que vio a Vanne sentada en una giratoria algo alejada del resto del grupo con las piernas alzadas y abrazando las mismas, mirando a un punto no especifico de la habitación

-parece que a alguien la reemplazaron ya.-dijo Tsubasa mirando a Vanne quien solo se abrazó más haciéndose bolita

-deja tus comentarios molestos Tsubasa.-dijo Genjurou igual de molestos que todos en ese momento, Tsubasa hizo caso al comandante pero la mirada de burla que poseía la peli azul era más que suficiente para hacer hervir la sangre a cualquiera….-Antes que nada, me alegro mucho que todos estén bien sanos y salvos,

Ayrton empujo a Kami, Kail, lo empujo también, después Yami, luego Laura pero ella le dio con el zapato, Yami con la chancla, Atzi le dio el pésame y Liz también le dio con el zapato, ¡el no tenía la culpa de lo que paso!, para cuando iba a decir algo estaba al lado de Vanne quien solo lo miro de lado y solo hizo eso. Okey, eso era para molestarse bastante, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?, si son celos, pues estaba equivocada, además, ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de Chris?... Bueno, este, bueno hay muchos… ¡Mejor no pensaba en nada!, pero en serio le estaba molestando su actitud de manera fría, la miro fijamente y miro que estaba llorando en silencio, ¡AY NO!

Mientras estaba pensando en que hacer, no había puesto atención a las noticias de Genjurou, solo había escuchado a que estaba presentando a Ren quien era un alquimista y era un amigo que Áster había conocido en una misión que había tenido en su tierra natal

-¿alquimista?-pregunto Kami algo preocupado al ver que Vanne se había hecho más bolita de lo que era cuando lo escucho hablar.

-Soy un alquimista aún en proceso de aprendizaje,-dijo Ren sonriendo…-pero durante mi vida, en mi niñez principalmente estuve en contacto con varias reliquias las cuales están en poder de los estados unidos, además de que fui sujeto de pruebas para poder implantas las piedras filosofas en cuerpos humanos, buscando crear la máquina de matar perfecta. No es cosa nueva que los Estados Unidos hagan eso. Yo fui un completo fracaso ante la fusión de piedras filosofas con humanos y fue desechado antes de que las Naciones se dieran cuenta, pero en ese momento yo había sido rescatado por miembros de una expedición de reliquias en el continente Europeo, si no mal recuerdo estaban buscando una reliquia

-La tercera reliquia, el Gungnir.-dijo Genjurou…- eso fue hace 15 años

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto Shirabe

-tengo 24 años.-dijo Ren sonriendo y Áster suspiro, él era 6 años mayor que Ren, que cruel ser un adulto

-Por cierto acerca de la experimentación que hicieron contigo, tengo una duda y quiero que me aclares. ¿Hablas de las piedras que el trio de alquimistas conformado por Saint Germain, uso como su armad Gear?-pregunto Liz y Ren asintió

-debió a la experimentación algunos fragmentos de las piedras incrustados en mi cuerpo sin adherirse totalmente y sin causar estragos me hicieron desarrollar mis habilidades básicas como alquimista.-dijo Ren

-aja, básicas, lo que vimos haya no era nada básico sabes.-dijo Ayrton cruzado de brazos incrédulo…-además me parece sacado de la manga que tus poderes vengan de la fusión de piedras antiguas, no me entra en la cabeza ¿Cómo?

-bueno tienes razón.-dijo Ren…-pero sería lo mismo de mi parte decir que yo no creo en el armamento symphogear y que funciona por medio de cantos sincronizados en armonía para poder batallar extraños seres conocidos como Noises

-¡rayos!, no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica.-dijo Ayrton haciendo un puchero el cual no hacia ver tierno

-luego porque dices que te molestan que te llamen tierno.-dijo Yami cruzada de brazos

-no les puedo decir mucho acerca del control de mis poderes, debido a que es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto para que no haya mas experimentaciones o se creen documentos aparte para iniciar nuevas investigaciones, suficiente fue con lo que pase y con lo que pasaron varios niños en mi situación y que algunos estarán pasando, solo les puedo decir que logre dominar una habilidad.

-antes que nada, ¿Cómo sabemos que todo lo que dices es verdad?-pregunto María dando un paso hacia adelante

-yo ya les dije lo que tenia que decir, solo ustedes tienen la ultima palabra de que pensar de mi.-dijo Ren con tranquilidad

-ahora me caes peor.-dijo Laura sacando la cazuela…-Y no soy a la única que le caes mal

-Antes de que le lancemos nuestro hate, Señor Ren, tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuál fue habilidad que logro desarrollar?-pregunto Atzi y Ren miro tanto a Kami, como a María, dejando a estos confundidos

-la habilidad de curación.-sonrió el oji amarillo…-pero hay algo más fuerte que eso

Ren no había dejado de mirar a Kami quien se tensó levemente ante la mirada del peli azul

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hibiki curiosa

-nada sana más rápido que la alquimia que unas palabras.-dijo Ren sonriendo y Kami ladeo su cabeza sin poder entender porque lo miraba mientras decía todo eso...-Reparan hasta un corazón roto

…...

Después de varias noticias más dadas por Genjurou y las nuevas precauciones que se irían a tomar ante la aparición de los nuevos Noises mientras, Ren y Elfnein estudiaban a través de las imágenes conseguidas y algunos restos que encontraron, todos se retiraron. Vanne había sido la primera en salir de la habitación, antes de que Kami saliera para ir hablar con ella, porque su actitud en verdad no la entendía Ren lo detuvo en su andar.

-ahora los hombres, Bossu, usted tiene más mala suerte que yo.-dijo Ayrton y Kami se asustó y trato de soltarse del agarre de Ren a toda costa, temiendo que le hiciera algo.

-oye, no te hare nada, a mi también me gustan las mujeres, y pienso ayudarte.-dijo Ren

-¿ayudarlo?-cuestiono Kail

-vi que tu pequeña novia estaba llorando.-dijo Ren y Kami sintió como las miradas de todos se posaron sobre él y no eran bonitas, sabía que no eran bonitas porque el miedo que sentía no era por algo bonito

-hablare con ella, no necesito tu ayuda.-dijo Kami tratando de zafarse ante de que esta vez no saliera vivo.

\- esta vez la necesitaras, toma.-Ren le dio cupones de descuento para una tienda Karaoke en un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad…-Claramente tú y ella arreglaran sus asuntos, en privado, pero solo te diré que solo está asustada

-¿y porque piensas que ella tiene miedo?-pregunto Kami mirando los cupones de descuento con desconfianza

-porque mientras estaba dormida, decía que era su culpa lo que te paso, si crees que esta celosa o preocupada por algo más, estas equivocada, ella tiene miedo de lastimarte porque teme que pase lo mismo de hace varios días.-dijo Ren y con ello él se retiró dejando a más de uno sorprendido

-aun así me cae gordo.-dijo Laura cruzada de brazos y Kami miro los cupones de descuento

-¿y qué debo hacer con esto?-pregunto Kami y Laura junto con Kail se dieron un golpe en la frente y Yami lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió

-¡Deje de pensar en Chris!, los cupones son para que tengan una cita y hablen en un lugar más ameno para ambos.-dijo Yami sacudiendo con fuerza a Kami

-Yami para, que me voy a vomitar.-dijo Kami y Yami paro de sacudirlo pero el colombiano fue directo al baño.

-perdón Bossu.-dijo Yami al verlo salir, pero el hizo un ademan con su mano en señal de que todo estaba bien, aun miraba los cupones de descuento y el camino a donde se fue Vanne

-bueno, nos vemos en un rato.-dijo y él se fue también

-hubiera sido mejor que Vanne estuviera celosa.-dijo Yami, ella quería drama de novela

-no empieces tu también.,-dijo Ayrton mientras era abrazado por Kirika mientras una furiosa Laura lo miraba fijamente, claramente, Laura no le parecía que le estuvieran roban su novio Fake

-"Vi el nombre del lugar, así como también la dirección, perfecto".-pensó Kail sonriendo y miro a Shirabe quien de inmediato se sonrojo por la mirada de Kail….-"hora de conquistar a la waifu"

-Shirabe, ¿estás bien?, estas muy sonrojada.-Kirika se acercó a Shirabe quien se puso más roja

-¿en serio?, debe ser por otra cosa.-dijo Shirabe

-o tal vez porque te gusta alguien.-dijo Yami picara y Shirabe se puso más colorada que antes mientras miraba a Kail quien daba brincos y gritaba a los 4 vientos que la Waifu podría estar enamorada de ella, ¡ahuevo señores!, ¡ahuevo!

-bueno, si me gusta alguien.-Kail casi salto de alegría en ese momento cuando escucho que Shirabe declaraba que si estaba enamorada pero no decía de quien, y Ayrton pensó lo peor, no, no , no, no, aquí yuri hay y yuri se queda, zababa deben estar juntos, si o si, aunque sea lo último que haga

-ya veo.-Kirika dijo con voz desanimada lo cual puso más alerta a Ayrton y miro a Kail quien tenía una mirada perdida en el techo y parecía que le habían salido rosas en todo su mundo, ahora sí, ¡CON LA OTP NADIE SE METE!, pero después vería que hacer, ahora tenía hueva, debería salir también con Kirika, sirve que le decía y le mostraba, su manual, "¡Como ser una tachi en 5 minutos!" Ni Kail ni nadie, separaría su OTP, ni mergas…-por cierto Shirabe hace tiempo que no paras de escuchar una canción en coreano, no sabía que te gustaban las canciones en coreano.

-ah, eso.-Shirabe se sonrojo y ella saco su celular y puso a reproducir la canción a la cual Kirika se refería

-¡OMG!-Laura grito de la emoción dando saltitos reconocía la canción y obviamente, sabía que decía, bueno unas partes, pero el punto es que entendía, el 1% pero lo entendía…-Es "Love Letter" de VIXX, ¡Kya!

-¿la conoces?-pregunto María curiosa

-¿conocer?, no es la palabra correcta, ¡LA AMO!, eso son muy gay de mi parte, pero con mis Coreanos me vale.-dijo Laura dando brinquitos mientras todos escuchaban la canción y Shirabe suspiraba a cada rato

-me la dedicaron hace tiempo, jamás nadie me había dedicado una canción.-dijo Shirabe sonrojada

-es lindo que alguien te de algo así, una canción dice mucho.-dice Yami sonriendo

-Laura, ¿nos puedes decir que dice la canción?-pido Atzi sonriendo

-¡Claro!, por mis coreanitos lo que sea.-dijo Laura

-¿y yo estoy pintado?-dijo Ayrton haciendo carita de perrito regañado

-no, o bueno no sé, pero sé que estas aquí, además tenemos que hacer cover de esta canción, con tu voz sonara genial.-dijo Laura sonriendo

-eso debo decir yo, además de que no hemos casi covers.-dijo Ayrton sonriendo y sacando una libreta para anotar la traducción random de Laura de la canción y así hacer la adaptación

-bueno, Laura-san, digamos que dice, me gustó mucho el ritmo y como cantan.-dijo Hibiki sacando su móvil para que Shirabe se la pasara, pero la oji rosa no quería hacerlo, ya que esa canción era especial….- ¡Por favor Shirabe chan!

-no seas envidiosa Hibiki, el que Miku nunca te canta nada, debe ser por algo que le hiciste.-dijo Chris sonriendo con burla

-No fue mi culpa que se sus pantis de osito se fueran volando hace 2 semanas.-dijo Hibiki dando una confesión que jamás debía haber hecho

-con que fue tu culpa que yo haya perdido mis pantis de osito de colección.-Miku se cruzó de brazos mirando a Hibiki la cual comenzó a temblar del miedo

-¡Ya dejen sus joterias!, Las canciones de VIXX merecen respeto cuando se va a decir lo que dice al español.-dijo Laura…-después le das con la cazuela Miku

-Mejor, así agarro más fuerza.-dijo Miku mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba, al poco tiempo, Hibiki estaba escondida detrás de María y Tsubasa estaba ajena a la conversación

-Bueno la canción dice así, "Aunque no sea bueno conversando, por favor entiéndeme. Te diré la verdad, que he estado guardando dentro de mí. ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Cuando tus bonitos labios me sonrieron. Después de ese día, yo estaba decidido, Nunca quiero perderte de mi lado. Quiero ir hasta el final. Decirte "Te amo" con solo palabras podría no ser suficiente, pero aun así hoy quiero confesarme a ti. Yo quiero estar contigo, siempre atrás de ti, así que no olvides que hay una persona que te protegerá.".-dijo Laura en medio de suspiros por el sentimiento de la canción junto a Shirabe quien no paraba de suspirar.

Tanto Ayrton como Kirika miraron a Kail quien miraba con ternura a Shirabe y Shirabe le regresaba la mirada estaba más que claro quien se la había dedicado, Kail era mujer muerta

Mientras tanto Kail, estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso con su Waifu, ya tenía el lugar y lo que iba a hacer, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y quien nadie le hiciera nada, aunque las miradas de Ayrton y Kirika, más la de esta última le hacían dudar…ni mergas iba a retroceder

* * *

Este capitulo fue 100% inspiración de las personas que dejaron review cuando se publicaba poco a poco Barbatos, gracias de nueva cuenta a Kail y Ayrton, este capitulo es 100% dedicado a ambos y tambien a las personas que poco a poco dejan review


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Si tuviera que definir su estado de animo de esos momentos debía ser "Confundido totalmente más que tratar de entender si Yacki Chan es pariente del perro de Mickey Mouse". A veces en verdad desearía que Vanne no se comportara de esa manera o se guardara secretos, ahora estaba con la voz ahogada, con boletos de descuento en un restaurante y frente a una pequeña mini alpha que no le quería mirar, Debía ahora actuar o dejar todo como esta…. Okey la última opción no era nada buena. Esto era más vergonzoso y difícil que sus exámenes de química, la verdad ahora como estaba la situación quería ir a leer la vida del muñeco pin pon.

-"Concéntrate Kami, has pasado por situaciones más difíciles y eres directo no hay razón para dudarlo ahora, aunque eso signifique hacer que todo caiga o que todo se complique haciendo que Laura molesta me ataque con cualquier cosa hasta dejarlo en un nido de serpientes"-pensó Kami para sí mismo tragando en seco….-"No, no, no, no pienses en eso, si quieres que te mire, háblale, y después de ahí a la cita"

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que planeaba hacer todos estaban escondidos detrás de varios sofás mirando y escuchando atentamente a lo que los tortolitos se iban a decir para su "reconciliación" si es que es verdad estaban peleados.

-A puesto 50 a que Kami lo hecha a perder.-dijo Kail

-tu también no eches la sal, mira como paso todo esto.-dijo Atzi con voz baja y Kail se sonrojo

-yo pongo 100.-dijo Yami sacando su cartera

-otra que le va al mitote.-dijo Ayrton…-yo apuesto a varias "Rebecas", y si hay reconciliación me quedo con mis hermosas rebecas y me dan el doble del dinero

-yo solo digo que va a ver drama.-dijo Laura calmada

-a todo esto, ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí?-Maria pregunto sosteniéndose del brazos de Ayrton para no caerse, Laura la miraba de forma seria por estar tocando a su novio FAKE, nadie lo tocaba, bueno ni ella, pero aun así, ¡Esas tetas falsas no!

-Pues, queremos escuchar el chisme dess.-dijo Kirika sonriendo traviesa

-esto es de mala educación.-dijo Shirabe abrazando a Kail por la espalda para no caerse, además estaba sonrojada y tímida, aunque Kail estaba más que feliz…-Pero debo admitir en que lo que va a suceder con ellos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Hibiki curiosa

-Bueno después del gran abrazo que se dieron Kami-san y Chris-san, además se nota que Chris puede ser que le guste.-dijo Shirabe y Chris le lanza un zapato sonrojada

-¡A mi waifu no me la toques!-le grito en voz baja Kail a Chris quien solo saco otro zapato

-Eso fue impulso, y él no podría gustarme.-dijo Chris mirando a otro lado colorada

-pues la cara de tomatito que tienes, dice otra cosa.-dijo Yami picara y algo confusa, además estaba igual que Kami, en verdad Vanne estaba molesta o solo estaba asustada, eso le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza y no era la única

-oigan no les echemos la sal, ya ven como se pone Kami cuando Ren se le acerca a Vanne, y eso que es en plan amistoso.-dijo Atziri sonriendo con inocencia sin saber que eso provocaba no solo molestias en Kami sino también en sus demás compañeros

-A ese lo voy a capar si le hace algo a mi hija.-dijo Laura sacando su cazuela Gear

-Dejémoslo sin orgullo.-dijo Kail sacando una sierra

-Partámosle su madre.-Ayrton saco como arma un virote

-Con eso solo lo vas alimentar.-dijo Yami con una gotita surcando su frente

-Exacto.-dijo Ayrton y saca un frasco el cual tenía una etiqueta que decía "Hormonas"

-Oh, excelente.-dijo Liz riendo malvada

-"no sé qué más me molesta, que no sé cómo acércame a Vanne o que todo el equipo me está echando la peor suerte".-Kami se preguntó mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia Vane y veía como se hacía más bolita, además todas no hacían el mejor esfuerzo para hablar bajo, y menos Laura, Yami, Ayrton y Kail, lo que si le causo mucha curiosidad fue lo de Chris, que la waifu se fijara en él, era 7w7, debía hacer algo... ¡NO!, Ahora tenía que arreglar las cosas con Vanne, pero la Waifu, esto era difícil

-No tienes que estar pensando tanto las cosas, si quieres ir con Chris-san no te diré.-Kami grito de una forma femenina hasta caerse, mirando con sorpresa a Vanne quien le había hablado pero era algo que lo dejo helado, además no lo estaba mirando

-¿estas celosa?-pregunto el colombiano algo, ¿molesto?

-No lo estoy.-dijo Vanne…-Si te lo digo no lo entenderías

-¿Sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite verdad?, no me gusta que actúes así, me preocupas mucho, eres mi novia.-dijo Kami poniéndose de pie y usando un tomo más serio y casi amenazador del que él podía esperar usar para hablar con su novia

-Si te preguntas si estoy celosa, la respuesta final es no, yo no soy celosa y jamás lo seré.-dijo Vanne moviéndose un poco pero sin aun mirarle, él colombiano rodo los ojos algo cansado por la situación, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-pues para mí no lo parece, se te nota que estas celosa.-dijo Kami cruzando de brazos…-si no estuvieras celosa me mirarías directamente y así te creería, pero así como estas me es difícil creerte

-Si no te miro es porque te vas asustar de mi aspecto.-dijo Vanne abrazándose y ocultando más su carita

-¿solo por eso estás haciendo tanto escándalo?-pregunto el colombiano ahora así agotando su paciencia

-ya la cago.-dijo Ayrton negando con la cabeza

-está bien decir lo que uno le molesta, pero no así.-dijo Laura preocupada

-hasta a mí me dolió.-dijo Kirika…-dess, esto no se ve bien dess

-tenemos que ayudarlos.-dijo Miku preocupada mirando la situación

-pero es problema de ellos, son pareja, es mejor que lo hablen claro, además Vanne no tiene por qué estar así.-dijo Liz de la manera más calmada

-Creo que lo que dijo Ren de que está asustada era mentira, se nota a kilómetros que esta celosa.-dijo María y todos concordaron incluso Chris, sintiéndose culpable por la situación pero no estaba de acuerdo en cómo actuaba la novia, su novio estaba haciendo lo posible para reconciliarse, pero ella le estaba dando vueltas al asunto

-la verdad, yo pienso que ella si está asustada.-dijo Shirabe captando la atención de todos , incluso Kami quien escuchaba la conversación a pesar de que hablaban en un tono ahora aún más bajo

-¿Por qué dices eso?, se nota sé que esta celosa.-dijo Hibiki sincera apoyando firmemente la teoría

-porque si estuviera celosa estuviera peleando con Kami-san en estos momentos y no estaría rascándose de manera frenética sus manos.-dijo Shirabe y vieron como Vanne se rascaba sus manos de manera frenética, era un clara evidencia de ansiedad…-Además ella no ha tenido un buen descanso como todos nosotros aquí.

-Ahora que lo dices, tampoco ha tenido una buena alimentación en una semana, estaba muy al pendiente de Bossu, además que, perdón que lo diga pero es la verdad, Kami termino herido por su ataque, es normal que este muy asustada.-dijo Kail concordando…-teme lastimarlo de nuevo

Todos se miraron y Kami solo miraba a Vanne aun en bolita temblando, respiro varias veces hasta contar hasta 10 para poder calmarse, para cuando logro calmarse se sentó junto a Vanne quien se tensó al momento, el calmado le tomo las manos, claramente, tenía rasguños profundos, además su piel se notaba muy pálida, con cuidado la rodo con sus brazos hasta abrazarla para sentarla en sus piernas y tener más cercanía con ella, la sintió muy tensa en sus brazos además estaba algo fría

-¿tienes miedo?-le pregunto Kami en voz baja a Vanne quien solo atino a abrazarlo con sus manos temblorosas…-puedes decírmelo, no pasara nada

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, noto como algo cálido estaba empapando sus camisa, era claramente lágrimas de Vanne, poco después vinieron los sonidos de los sollozos y los hipos rápidos que hasta lo preocuparon mucho, el solo la abrazo y la meció en sus brazo, si, estaba más que claro que ella necesitaba descansar o que se le pasara el susto, con una gallina y unos huevos se le pasaba el susto, o eso creía

-tengo miedo.-después de 10 minutos de algunos llantos fuertes y pausados, Kami obtuvo su respuesta, pudo respirar de alivio en ese momento, pero no, ya que el llanto de Vanne le estaba doliendo mucho…-por mi culpa, terminaste así

-pero ya no estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso, ¿sí?, además yo no quería que te pasara nada, eres mi pequeña alpha.-dijo Kami abrazándola un poco más fuerte para calmar sus temblores por el nerviosismo y el miedo…-además tu estas muy herida, me dolió verte con tantas heridas y no haber prevenido que nada de esto te pasara, yo debería estar asustado no tú, ya, ¿está bien? No quiero que My Lady llore,

Vanne asintió mientras Kami suspiraba ahora con más alivio que nunca y abrazo a su novia y le dijo más cosas lindas hasta algunos chiste que eran malos, pero graciosos, y le saco varias risas, eso le quito un gran peso de encima, mimo más a Vanne, hasta que ya no la escucho sollozar o hipar, solo entonces puro comerle la cara a besos.

-¡ah no!, a mi bebe no se la va a comer.-Ayrton sostenía a Laura con ayuda de Hibiki, pero Laura le pego a Hibiki con la cazuela en la cara tirándole 2 dientes en el proceso, Miku grito en voz baja y sostuvo a su solecito asustada, se la iban a romper…-¡Suéltame wey! ¡Mi bebe aun piensa que los bebes los traen las cigüeñas!, ¡además están en un lugar público, eso es en privado!, ¡PRIVADO HOMBRE!

-A ver qué te preocupa, ¿Qué se coman a Vanne?, ¿o que estén en un lugar público?-pregunto Ayrton curioso ante las declaraciones de Laura

-¡AMBAS COSAS WEY!-le grito Laura

No sabían que estaban haciendo un gran alboroto en lugar donde todos estaban escondidos, tanto Kami como Vanne estaban conteniendo algunas risas, mientras se daban unos mimos suaves y llenos de ternura

-¿les decimos que los podemos oír?-pregunto Kami a su novia en voz baja

-no, así déjalos, quiero escuchar que dicen.-dijo Vanne ahora más tranquila en brazos de su osito

-mejor hagamos algo mejor tu y yo.-dijo Kami sonriendo y Yami se asustó y salió de su escondite

-¡TENEMOS UN 3312!-grito Yami a todo dar y el cuartel entro en zona de cuarentena anti zombies

-¡Si serás!, ¡Aquí un 3312 es para una alerta de zombies! ¡Tonta!-le regaño Laura y le lanzo la cazuela con fuerzas a Yami y esta cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡zombies!, Corran por sus vidas, protejan sus cerebros si es que tienen.-dijo Kail saltando con Shirabe en sus brazos y sacando una mochila con cosas para la supervivencia de un ataque zombies, todos entraron en pánico en ese momento a excepción de Ayrton

-oigan, si saben que todos poseemos gears que pueden incluso derrotar a más de un centenar de zombies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿verdad?-Ayrton pregunto mientras se comía un tamal de quien sabe dónde saco y todos lo miraron algo sonrojados por cómo se habían comportado…-además, un zombie ya no asusta, ¿acaso hay algo que nos asuste en tiempos como estos que hasta uno se muere por respirar el aire?

En eso Genjurou salió corriendo por el pasillo desnudo y mojado y con jabón en algunas partes de su cuerpo, mientras agarraba su colección de peluches de Hello Kitty

-¡Corran, a plantar, solo las plantas pueden salvarnos, vámonos!-grito Genjurou mientras salía del cuartel al estilo de Jackie Chan y todos se habían quedado de piedra, aunque Kami había tapado los ojos de Vanne

-¿Por qué carajos tengo tan mala suerte?-pregunto Ayrton y Laura le aventó la chancla

-ahora todos necesitaremos de una gallina y unos huevos para quitarnos este gran susto.-dijo Yami

-ahí va mi última pizca de heterosexualidad.-dijo María y todos se le quedaron viendo y ella se puso colorada…-No me miren, es vergonzoso

…..

Después de ese suceso tan, horrible para todos, habían decido despejar su mente, tenían el día libre y por fortuna Áster no los iba a entrenar como había acordado por órdenes de Genjurou hasta nuevo aviso. Yami estaba de metiche con Vanne arreglándola junto con Atzi, claramente cuando la vieron salir para su cita iba muy deportiva, ambas la jalaron, aun tenían 15 minutos, Kami no se iba a morir por esperarla 1 hora para arreglarse, ¿o sí?

-Oigan están exagerando.-dijo la mexicana sonrojada mientras Yami aplicaba cera caliente en su piel…-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Sin peros señorita, se descuidó toda una semana, ahora es el momento de ver estrellitas.-dijo Atzi riendo traviesa y sacando una pinza para delinear las cejas y otra para enchinar las pestañas

-¡NO!, ¡MAMI!, ¡MAMI LAURA!, ¡AYUDAME NO QUIERO QUEDAR COMO GLORIA TREVI!-Vanne grito, pero Laura esta vez si no fue a su llamado, eran cosas de mujeres, así que no había problema, además ella, Ayrton y Kirika le hacían platica a Kami para que no se aburriera el pobre hombre.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?, solo vamos a comer.-dijo Kami mirando la hora en su reloj

-Para una mujer, el arreglo es lo más importante dess.-dijo Kirika junto a Kami muy feliz…-además más si va a estar con la persona que le gusta dess

-pero si ya la vi desarreglada, no habría problema incluso si se viene con pijama.-dijo Kami no hallándole sentido a eso, si ya la vio en su pijama, no había problema

-Los hombres son muy complicados.-dijo Kirika haciendo un puchero

-Mi querida shinigami, los hombres no somos complicados, ustedes complican hasta la receta de un huevo simple como si fuera una código ruso ultra secreto.-dijo Ayrton cruzado de brazos

-ambos géneros son complicados.-dijo Laura sin darle mucha importancia

-No es cierto.-dijeron Kami y Ayrton

-al próximo que diga no, le parto la cara.-dijo Laura sacando la chancla y ambos hombres se callaron y voltearon a otra parte…-No que no, así está mejor

-Bossu, ya está lista, le pusimos un lindo vestido y le arreglamos el cabello.-dijo Yami jalando a Vanne de su escondite quien salía colorada peor que el color de un tomate, la verdad se miraba bien, bastante debía decir, claramente era un mini vestido de color negro con rojo, y su pelo estaba suelto con caireles en las puntas, y levemente maquillada, Atzi estaba orgullosa de su trabajo para cuando arreglo a Vanne, quien esta última no sabía a donde mirar además de que se jalaba la falda del mini vestido para ocultar, las piernas.

-Wow, quedo hermosa mi bebe, ¡Es tan adorable!, Bien se dice que la belleza de la hija, la heredo de la madre, ¡Aww mi bebe!, Si le hace algo Bossu,, recordara el dia que una vez fue hombre -Laura aplaudió como foca el gran trabajo hecho por Yami y Atzi, esas dos sabían bien de estilos, Kami ante la declaración final de Laura, trago en seco y deseo haber comprado ese desodorante para las rodillas, ¡Joder!

-No soy muy observativo, además de que odio ir de compras, pero debo reconocer que se ve bien, así que no se moleste Bossu.-dijo Ayrton sonriendo y Kirika asintió eufórica aplaudiendo junto a Laura

La verdad el colombiano estaba sorprendido, habían valido bien esas 3 horas de espera y ver como su pequeña novia había quedado radiante, y el vestido que traía, mama mía, no por nada el color rojo era su favorito 7w7. Hasta las ganas de ir a lanzar como bumerán a Ayrton de lo aburrido que estaba, se le quitaron. En la mente de Kami eso marcaba como "Dragón listo para devorar a pequeña lobita 7w7"

-No va a decir nada Bossu, ¿Bossu?-Yami había preguntado algo seria debido a que Kami no había dicho nada al ver a su novia tan linda como la habían puesto, para cuando volteo de nuevo a ver Kami se dio cuenta que este se había esfumado hasta tanto Laura, Ayrton Kirika y Atzi se quedaron de piedra al ver como el colombiano había desaparecido en menos de un segundo

-¡DESS!-grito Kirika y señalo hacia donde estaban

-¿eh?-Atzi y Yami voltearon y vieron que ya Vanne tampoco estaba, solo vieron que en su lugar estaba una nota, Yami curiosa y algo en shokeada tomo la noto y solo vio que estaba escrito la carita de la travesura 7w7

-¡MI BEBE!, ¡Debo llamar a la ONU!, ¡Policía un dragón secuestro a mi bebe!, ¡la van a devorar como una oveja!-Laura saló gritando y empujo a Ren por las escaleras ya que estaba en medio de su camino en busca de un teléfono, el cual estaba en el saco de su sudadera

-Es tan hermosa cuando se pone a gritar como histérica.-dijo Yami suspirando enamorada y Liz le dio un zape en la cabeza…-Pero tu mi bella rosa del atardecer lo eres mas

-que cursi.-dijo Chris mirando a otro lado evitando todo contacto con los demás, quien se miraron cómplices

-"Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen, jamás aprendería a vivir sin ti"-comenzaron a cantar Hibiki, Ayrton, Yami, Kirika mientras María, Liz, Atzi y Miku se aguantaban las risas

-con que esas tenemos.-dice Chris temblando y saca una ametralladora mientras sonríe con maldad

-¿eh?.-dijeron los que estaban cantando con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-¡TOMEN SUS CELOS!.-Chris disparo y todos se echaron a correr despavoridos buscando refugio, todos estaban escondidos detrás del sofá el cual poco iba a durar

-oigan, alguien sabe dónde está Kail-san y Shirabe,-pregunto Kirika algo preocupada al no ver a su amada, este, querida amiga, eso, su mejor amiga ahí con ellos ni a Kail. Si una desaparecía la otra tampoco daba señales de vida

-no, no las hemos visto, solo sabemos que Shirabe estaba muy pegada con Kaileste día, además de que se notaba muy ansiosa.-dijo Yami agachándose justo a tiempo antes de quedar como queso suizo en ese momento.

-Ya veo.-dijo Kirika con un tono algo molesto y ¿celosa?, claramente aunque ella lo negara, si se notaba que estaba celosa, Ayrton y María notaron esto, aunque esta última pensó que eso se debía a que tanto como Shirabe y Kirika pasaban más tiempo con las personas con quienes tenían una conexión de reliquia

-"Okey kail estas cruzando la línea, ¡ZABABA VAN A ESTAR JUNTAS! QUIERAS O NO".-declaro Ayrton y se puso de pie sin importarle quedar como queso suizo…-¡debemos buscar a Kail y a Shirabe! Y tu Chris, deja de lanzarnos tus celos, cuando encontremos a Kail con Shirabe lanzas a hasta la bomba atómica si quieres, pero ahora tenemos una misión importante, ¡Todos al batimovil!

-¿de dónde sacas tantas pendejadas ?-pregunto Yami y Ayrton saco un juguito el cual decía "especial para sacar tus ocurrencias en los momentos menos indicados"

-eso explica todo.-dijo Laura

….

Vanne tanto Kami habían dado un pequeño paseo por una pequeña parte de la ciudad antes de ir al restaurante el cual era también era un centro de Karaoke, sería una linda oportunidad para poder cantar algo ellos dos, aunque este último lo que menos quería hacer era algo así, pero hoy consentiría a su novia.

-Kami, ¿Cómo conseguiste estos cupones?-pregunto Vanne curiosa mientras ella se agarraba de mejor manera la chamarra que Kami le había prestado, con la excusa de que estaba haciendo frio cuando en realidad se estaban asando en ese día

-tengo mis contactos.-dijo Kami sonriendo, ni loco iba a decir que Ren se los dio, odia mucho a ese tipo, ¡Maldito Ren!, pero aun así, Gracias por los boletos UwU, pero aun así, que se pinte un bosque y se pierda

Llegaron al restaurante el cual estaba bien ubicado en la zona de la ciudad, tenía buena pinta, entraron, y lo que menos esperaban ver era que Shirabe y Kail estaban ahí degustando la comida del lugar mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos y ambas con un gran sonrojo en sus rostros, además Shirabe suspiraba cada tanto, además de que al otro extremo el cual Vanne no había notado, estaban todos a excepción de Tsubasa quien en verdad estaban felices de que brillara por su ausencia, ¿Qué hacían todos aquí?, ¿y porque Chris lucia tan molesta?, si estaba celosa, esos celos si le gustaban 7w7, ¡No, no, no, no debía pensar en eso, estaba con su novia en esos momentos!, ¡habia jurado proteger su sonrisa y felicidad!, pero la waifu celosa, uff 7w7, eso debía presumirlo

-Kami tengo calor, gracias por prestarme tu chamarra.-dijo Vanne sonriendo sacando de sus pensamientos al colombiano quien recibido la chamarra, claramente podía oler el perfume de Vanne en su chamarra.

Mientras pasaban al restaurante y tomaban asiento, les dejaron las cartillas del menú, lo que sí hizo desviar su mirada del menú y trataba de averiguar que ingredientes podían tener los platillos , era que su novia se estaba desabotonando 2 botones de la parte de arriba del vestido,

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto él, algo serio ya que las miradas no se hicieron esperar

-oh, es que tengo calor, me estoy asando.-dijo Vanne estirándose exageradamente con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de inocencia

-"Estoy feliz y molesto a la vez".-pensó Kami mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos asesinos y miraba con ternura a su novia mientras miraba la cartilla pensando en que pedir, y a su vez miraba a todos y marcaba con una mirada territorio, y volvía a sonreír cuando su novia lo miraba y preguntaba cosas que no entendía, más de uno se asustó con la mirada que el colombiano les dirigía

-es mi imaginación o Kami quiere matar a todos.-dijo Ayrton junto a Kirika

-está claro que él va a matar a todos dess.-dijo Kirika sin despegar su mirada de Shirabe y Kail, quien esta última tomo la mano de Shirabe y la beso con suavidad, eso le hizo hervir la sangre a mas no poder

-Kail.-dijo Ayrton serio mientras miraba como su zababa se separaba cada vez más, debía hacer algo, mierda, no había mostrado su manual de cómo ser una tachi a Kirika, si no así seria todo más fácil pero Kirika era muy tierna e inocente que si veía eso sería terrible, no quería traumarla, aunque bueno, ella había casi matado a Shirabe una vez y había discutido con ella por el hecho de que la quería más que ella, este, realmente no entendía la lógica de Zababa

-Yo solo sé que quiero desmadre y una buena sopa por favor joven,-pido Yami al camarero el cual asintió sonriendo, tomo las demás ordenes, unos ojos miraban la "cita" de Kail y Shirabe y otros la cita de Vanne y Kami, quienes estos últimos se estaban riendo a mas no poder debido a los chistes malos que se decían o por anécdotas graciosas que tenían.

-tenemos que hacer que nuestro zababa es una de nuevo, Shirabe es de Kirika y Kirika es de Shirabe, ni uno más, ni uno menos.-declaro Master mientras rayitos de sol lo iluminaban como un dios

-exageras hombre.-dijo Laura

-¡NO LO HAGO!, Esta OTP, no se va a morir, ¡JAMAS!, antes muerto que sencillo.-dijo Ayrton cruzado de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-luego porque todas te quieren secuestrar, tienes 18 años, cara de 14 y mente de 9.-dijo Laura

-los años me favorecen.-dijo Ayrton como todo un divo, aunque el único divo era Kami y eso ya era oficial, ya la divaza tenía competencia en esos momentos

-según tu.-dijo Yami y Ayrton le dio un codazo.

Mientras había una discusión por si los años le quedaban bien a Ayrton y miraban y espiaban a las parejas en sus citas, un hombre subió al mino escenario que había en el restaurante

-Hola a todos, esperemos que estén pasando hermosa tarde en compañía de familiares, amigos o parejas.-dijo sonriendo y algunos sonrieron y otros rieron…-Como saben el día blanco ya casi es, y el restaurante cerrara por motivos que algunos ya conocen pero reabrirá 3 días pasando el día blanco, así que para no dejarlos con la tristeza de no venir a nuestro restaurante para una cena romántica junto a una tarde de Karaoke por descuento, este día el Karaoke es gratis, y pueden venir a dedicar sus canciones a la persona amada, gracias por su atención

-…

-¡Eso es una canción!-dijo Ayrton saltando feliz de su asiento y todos los vieron, y el miro a Kirika…-no te preocupes hare que Shirabe este contigo de vuelta

Todos miraron como Ayrton subía al escenario y el dueño aplaudía y al poco tiempo todos también, muchos estaban intrigados

-no sabía que Master y los demás estaban aquí.-dijo Vanne curiosa y Kami asintió algo molesto, pero curioso también ante la situación

-Yo tampoco.-mintió el colombiano mientras tomaba la mano de Vanne…-pero bueno, ellos están en lo suyo y nosotros en lo nuestro

Vannesa se colorada al momento de que pasaba algo que estaba esperando de hace tiempo, sintió su cara arder y su corazón latía como loco, fue lento, tomo su tiempo y quedo la calidez cuando esta ya no estaba en sus labios

-Veamos lo que hace Ayrton, tal vez yo también me suba.-dijo Kami con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que los tomates se pusieran verdes de la envidia al ver a alguien con mejor color que ellos, Vanne no iba a sobrevivir a un ataque de tomates asesinos

Ayrton tomó el micrófono, y lo calo con típicas frases antes de ir a lo que iba.

-Buenas tardes a todos, esta canción que me salió, de lo profundo, si de mí densidad está dedicada a una linda oji-rosa de parte de una tierna shinigami.-dijo Ayrton y pudo observar como Shirabe se ponía más roja de lo que estaba y Kail abrazaba algo celosa a Shirabe….-¡Denme música!, ¡MUSIC GO!

El tono había comenzado lento y suave para después de poco subir de golpe, el sonido hacia retumbar a los oídos y Ayrton comenzaba a moverse, movía la cabeza de lado a lado y hacia como que bailaba, Laura, así como Yami, Liz, Atzi, Kami, Kail y Vanne habían captado que canción era

-me estas jodiendo verdad.-dijo Yami aguantando la risa

-"¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!, ¡Dale más gasolina!, ¡Como le encanta la gasolina!"-Comenzó Ayrton a cantar a asustar a más de uno por el mensaje de la canción y alguien del publicado, cofcofcofkamicofcofof, le aventó un zapato…-¡¿Quién osa interrumpir al MASTER?!

-cante algo más educativo.-dijo "el" que lanzo el zapato y Ayrton hizo su puchero y miro de nuevo al público y el mismo tono comenzó a resonar haciendo a más de uno esperar algo "educativo"

-"¡A ella le gusta la mezcla de hidrocarburo de petróleo!, ¡dale más petróleo!, ¡cómo le encanta el aceite!, ¡amala aunque no se bañe!"-canto Ayrton y el dueño lo saco del escenario sacándolo a volar y cayendo en la mesa donde estaba con Kirika y las demás….- ¡Envidiosos!

El dueño le lanzo una cinta y otros varios zapatos que Laura trato de desviar pero no podía debido a la risa que en esos momentos quería tratar de evitar que saliera, mientras Kirika aplaudía con fervor la hermosa presentación de master

-estuvo grandioso master.-dijo Kirika y lo abraza por el cuello y le dio varios besos en la mejilla

-oye, déjame.-dijo Ayrton colorado

-¡déjese querer!-dijo Kirika pegándose mas a él y cayendo ambos al suelo e un abrazo intimo, Shirabe no pudo evitar su sorpresa y un extraño nudo en su corazón al ver a Kirika tan feliz junto a Ayrton quien se estaba negando a recibir el cariño de Kirika, el cual eran puros abrazos, pero meh.

-Kami, ¿vas a cantar?-pregunto Vanne sonrojada mientras miraba con dulzura a su novio quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada tan tierna de su novia en esos momentos

-bueno, no sé, pensaba que fuera algo más privado.-dijo Kami tímido

-¡él quiere cantar!-Kami reconoció la voz de Yami y cuando se volteo a ver a Yami con su mirada de dragón molesto el dueño del local lo saco de su asiento y lo tomo de los hombros

-chico, tu eres nuestra única esperanza, canta algo bonito, si lo haces tendrás 6 meses de descuento en toda mi restaurante.-dijo el dueño pálido y Kami sin poder entender porque estaba tan pálido accedió a cantar y mas por el hecho de que tendría descuento cada que viniera, "que oferton"

-¡WTF!-grito más de uno, Kami estaba más que nervioso ya que todos lo miraban y Ayrton lo miraba con travesura casi diciendo "¡Sufra Bossu!, Muajajajaja, quiero pizza", debía decir que incluso en pensamientos no podía entender a Ayrton

-tu puedes Kami chan.-Kami miro hacia donde estaba Vanne quien le estaba animando y apoyando, en verdad era muy tierna, llegando se la comía a besos UwU.

-Etto, si lo que quieres es diversión, ¡ah!-Kami casi se cae por enredarse en el cable del micrófono, pero hizo una pose de Jojo Bizzare Adventure donde el mostraba su poder de divo y la música electrónica sonaba al fondo…-¡Yo soy divo Kami!, Si lo que quieres es diversión, este es el Baile del limón. Baile del limón, Baile del limón, te lo digo de corazón, lo llevaba en el pantalón, comprende mi situación, bailaba con un limón, no busques explicación, es el baile del limón!, ¡WOW!

-¡¿Qué es esa wea?! lo mío estaba más bonito!-reclamo Ayrton indignado, pero a la vez feliz porque nadie había aplaudido hasta que una morra de otra mesa aplaudió como loca y todos empezaron a aplaudir como pubertos, hasta había hombres que se le querían lanzar a Kami para besarlo y esas cosas…que bueno que él se salvó de eso, así que meh.

-Dijeron canción romántica, no canción del montón.-dijo Hibiki quien quería llamar la atención y Laura la miro

-eso está mejor que las pendejadas que cantas cuando peleas, así que cállate el osico o te parto la madre.-dijo Laura y Hibiki se calló ante la amenaza de Laura

-Pero, ¿se la dedico a Vanne o solo la canto por diversión?-pregunto Atziri curiosa

-Quien sabe, pero le salio bien al bossu.-dijo Yami sonriendo y todos abrieron sus bocas a mas no poder como Kami mandaba besos voladores a Chris y esta sonrojada los recibía…-No se porque, pero el Bossu se esta metiendo a la boca del lobo

-mas bien yo diría que ese hombre va a perder el orgullo, y no de forma bonita-dijo Ayrton y cruzo las piernas aterrado ante la idea, hasta tembló…-Fue un gran honor conocerlo Bossu, siempre va a vivir en nuestros corazones

Kami había movido la cadera a lo Shakira con cada pum en la canción, mientras mostraba sus pasos de divo y se ponía una falda de hula hula para acompañar sus movimientos de cadera que iban adelante y atrás, Vanne se puso colorada a mas no poder, pero debía admitir que Kami tenía un buen movimiento de caderas. Al terminar Kami hizo su mejor esfuerzo para regresar donde estaba su novia quien lo recibiendo riendo, pero aplaudiendo por su gran trabajo, el sonrojado la abrazo pero a la vez estaba feliz, y no por el hecho de que todos se le querían lanzar, Ugh, mejor no hablar y ni decir nada de eso

-Admítelo Ayrton, la canción del Bossu estaba más movida.-dijo Laura sonriendo

-eso es copyright mujer, esa canción es del Rubius.-dijo Ayrton exaltado.

-tú le copiaste la canción a ese wey que canta reggaetón y nadie te dijo nada, así que cállese que le aviento la chancla con chile.-dijo Laura

-No, ¡chile no!, ¡quema!, ¡quema!, ¡ayúdame wey de la capa roja!-Ayrton comenzó hacer su dramatismo haciendo como se ahogaba y cayendo en las piernas de María quien solo atino a reír

-la verdad tu canción no estuvo mal, fue bueno que hayas hecho una canción de comedia.-dijo María acariciando los cabellos de Ayrton y sacando la molestia de Laura, pinche tetuda falsa.

-Pues así soy yo, ¡SOY EL MASTER!-Se subió a la mesa mientras se ponía una manta, la cual era de Kirika y tenía estampados de unicornios

-más bien el pendejo.-dijo Yami y Ayrton le pico las costillas molesto, no quería que lo interrumpiera mientras se veía Badass frente a su waifu peli rosa

-Oigan, miren, Kail está subiendo al escenario.-señalo Miku desde su mesa, junto con Liz, Atzi y Hibiki

-¿va a cantar?-pregunto Liz

-Kail es muy penosa y nerviosa como Vanne, esto sí que es una sorpresa.-dijo Atzi sonriendo y todos miraron como Kail con paso de robot iba subiendo las escaleras para estar en el escenario, en el proceso, se le cayeron los pantalones

-¡JESUS!-Kail se subió los pantalones como rayo mientras todos se morían de la risa al ver lo que la había pasando a Kail

-joder, con eso ni yo vuelvo al escenario.-dijo Ayrton limpiándose las lágrimas y veían como Kail como toda una mujer hecha derecha, pero cagada de la pena por lo que había pasado se subía al escenario finalmente y por error tiro al de la limpieza cayendo inconsciente, aunque eso era un cero a la izquierda y ella trato de aclarar la garganta para lo que iba a decir

-Este, que hubo a todos.-dijo Kail sonrojada y apenada por lo que estaba pasando, además tenía algo especial que hacer el día de hoy.

-¡Ya canta boluda!-le grito Yami desde donde estaba y Kail le lanzo la silla para que se callará…-¡así tratas a tu padre!

-Cállese que usted es más padre ausente que padre.-dijo Kail cruzada de brazos y mirando que el micrófono no estuviera en mal estado.

-No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas de lo que dijo Kail.-dijo Yamila pensativa y miro a Laura…-Es tu culpa porque hayan salido rebeldes

-¿Mi culpa?, será la tuya por estar tan ausente que incluso hasta Fate te robo a María.-dijo Laura sonriendo de lado

-¡JODER!-grito Yami

-¡Cállese!-grito todo el restaurante a Yami, la cual hizo su puchero y se volteo a otro lado, todos suspiraron tranquilos a no escuchar más ruido, pero para cuando Kail iba hablar

-¡Un día van a querer escuchar mi hermosa voz y yo no estaré en esta ciudad!.-declaro Yami y todos sacaron sus bates de beisbol…-Este, por eso digo que mejor me cayó

Kail miro a Shirabe quien la miraba con ojos brillos y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kail se puso mas nerviosa de lo acostumbrado y miro a todos con mucho nerviosismo

-la verdad esto es algo que yo jamás había hecho, pero, es un momento especial, para una persona especial.-dijo Kail y miro a Shirabe quien puso una mano en su corazón y con su otra mano lanzaba varios besos a Kail, quien se puso roja a mas no poder, sintiendo una nueva energía fluir en su interior, se puso Badass por primera vez en su vida,…-¡Hoy me declaro a mi waifu y esta canción es para ella!, ¡Y a quien se oponga le pongo bambi!

-¡Yo me opongo!, ¡Quiero ver el clásico de Disney!-Laura salto de su asiento feliz al escuchar la palabra de Bambi

-Pues lastima, aquí no hay…DISNEY.-dijo Kail y Laura palideció

-¡NO!.-Laura exclamo con fuerza y se abrazo a Ayrton mientras este la consolaba y Kirika preguntaba que era eso de Disney y Laura la mando a chingar lejos, le habían roto el corazón, que cruel era la vida, con razón el mundo donde estaban ahora, se estaba cayendo, ¡Eso pasa por no crear a Disney!...-¡¿Qué clase de cruel mundo es este?!

-Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, por favor, escucha mi canción y acepta mis sentimientos.-dijo Kail mirando a Shirabe

-Kail-san,-Shirabe contuvo el llanto mientras abrazaba el osito de peluche que Kail le había dado hace un momento

Al fondo se escucha una canción que iba subiendo de volumen poco a poco con cada tono fuerte y a la vez suave, y el sonido tecno con suaves voces de fondo acompañaban el momento, tanto Ayrton como Laura reconocieron la canción y fue en ese momento que Ayrton sintió el verdadero peligro

-"Baby, ámame, hazlo".-comenzó a cantar Kail con un toque coqueto mientras miraba a Shirabe y hacia movimientos de baile suaves, la canción era de VIXX, "Love me do"…-" Agarro una copa de Martini para ti. Me hago el tonto mientras lo deslizo por tus suaves manos. Quizás en tóxica, esta encantadora adicción, enloquece a todo el mundo."

Kail comenzó a recibir aplausos mientras interpretaba la canción que había escogido con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para Shirabe.

-"Eres un poco diferente chica. Como un diamante. Estás brillando chica. Tu resplandeciente luz me ha enloquecido, no quiero perderme. Mi cuerpo entero no deja de temblar. Yeah Yeah Yeah. Apenas puedo respirar, día y noche. Me sumerjo dentro de tus ojos todo el día, quedo atrapado en instantes todo el tiempo. A través de ti bebí algo fuerte que continúa fluyendo por mi cuerpo. Toma más de mí. Oh baby love me do Oh baby ámame. Oh baby love me do Oh baby ámame. No te quedes observándome fijamente, Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes. Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que te enamores de mí. Más de mí, más de mí Toma más de mí.".-Kail termino la canción y una ola de aplausos por tan bella canción se hizo escuchar, y mas por parte de Laura ya que las canciones de sus Coreanitos eran las mejores, aun estaba triste por lo de Disney, pero sus coreanitos le mostraban la luz al final del túnel, que bello era.

Por otro lado Kirika estaba mas que furiosa en ese momento y mas por hecho de que cuando termino la canción Shirabe fue corriendo hasta el escenario donde estaba Kail y la abrazo con fuerza por un momento ella pensó que ambas se habían dado un beso ya que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca. Aunque no lo hubiera podido ver, asi habia sido, Upss Eso ya era el colmo, le dolía mucho ver a Shirabe con Kail, ¿Qué era eso lo que sentía por Shirabe?, siempre la vio como su amiga, pero ahora, esto era diferente, de que Kail y Shirabe se hicieron muy unidas, siempre la molestia la acompañaba a cada rato y tambien la tristeza. Kirika comenzo a llorar, en ese momento y Ayrton al no poder soportar ver a una mujer llorar la abrazo con fuerza

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto Ayrton sabiendo lo obvio de la situación, el estaba igual y mas por el hecho de que su OTP, no seria canon.

-No quiero que Shirabe este con Kail, no quiero.-dijo Kirika en medio de sollozos fuertes

-¿te gusta shirabe?-pregunto Ayrton tomando el rostro de Kirika entre sus manos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, mas aun asi eso importaba poco, pero no paso desapercibido por Shirabe quien en ese momento se puso triste mientras aun estaba en brazos de Kail

-¿Gustarme?-Kirika se sonrojo ante la idea de que le gustaba Shirabe, pero, la verdad es que cuando estaba con Shirabe el mundo no importaba mas que ellas dos juntas

-Asi es, si no te gusta lo que estas viendo es porque la amas, la quieres, y no quieres que nadie te la quite.-dijo Ayrton

-¡Oye!, ellas no pueden gustarse, son casi como hermanas.-dijo María sorprendida, ya que tanto Shirabe como Kirika eran como sus hermanitas y eso la ponía no incomoda, pero preocupada ya que eran SUS BEBES

-Si no son de sangre no hay problema.-dijo Yami y Laura le aventó la cazuela…-Solo digo la verdad, ellas dos pueden estar enamoradas

-Pero lo que nosotros shipeamos en nuestro mundo no puede ser posible aquí.-dijo Laura

-¿Quién lo dijo?.-pregunto Yami poniéndose de pie

-¡Lo dijo SHINee!-dijo Laura poniéndose guantes de boxeo ….-Si SHINee lo dice es porque todo es cierto

-Ni los testigos de Jehova exageran tanto.-dijo Yami en voz baja y Laura le lanzo un derechazo, Liz estaba tranquila, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Laura dejara en camilla a su pareja, solo con vendarla ya estaba como nueva, o eso creía.

-oigan hay problemas mas importantes que eso,.-dijo Ayrton llamando la atención de todos…-por ejemplo, ¿a que hora me van a dar mis 6 pizzas?

-TRAGON.-le regaño Laura mientras Kirika se soltaba suavemente de Ayrton y se acercaba a Shirabe quien aun abrazada a Kail la miro venir hacia ellas

-tengo hambre mujer, ¡No soy planta para vivir del sol!.-dijo Ayrton cubriéndose por como podía, asi que como venganza tomo distraído a Kami quien se habia acercado con los demás junto a Vanne, y lo lanzo hacia Laura y este aplasto por completo a Laura

-¡MAMI!.-Vanne grito asustada al ver a Laura totalmente aplastada y parecia no moverse

-¡oye!-reclamo Kami molesto…-Yo te tire tan feo, hasta lo hice con delicadeza

-Me vale, lo que importa es que, ¡Por fin!, ¡Venganza!.-dijo Ayrton muy feliz y moviendo la cadera al estilo de calamardo

-a ti tambien te van a dar tu venganza y no sere yo.-dijo Kami poniéndose de pie y mostrando a una Laura hecha tortilla la cual alzaba su cazuela hacia Ayrton

-Verga.-dijo Ayrton ocultándose

-Estan haciendo mucho ruido.-dijo Kail llegando y Ayrton la miro asi como todos…-¿Qué pasa?

-lo que pasa es que Kirika esta celosa de ti y mas porque le estas robando a Shirabe.-dijo Yami directa al punto como siempre

-¡¿eh?!, entonces si sentían algo una por la otra.-pregunto Vanne sorprendida mientras miraba al duo zababa frente a frente mirándose fijamente con ojos brillosos

-No sabemos, pero por lo que parece asi es.-dijo Kami sentándose a lado de Chris y todos estaban transpirando y pidiendo a cualquier cosa que no hubiera caos, aunque bueno, el desmadre ya era parte de ellos, pero si vieron como Vanne bajo la mirada, okey, eso ya no era bueno, iban a decir algo pero..

-¡Ya no aguanto mas Shirabe!-kirika grito y todos se asustaron hasta Hibiki escupió su malteada por la nariz

-se la salió el cerebro.-dijo Liz fingiendo sorpresa…-ah es verdad ella no tiene cerebro

Mas de uno en ese momento contuvo las risas

-Kirika.-Shirabe dio un paso atrás pero Kirika la tomo de las manos sin dejar que se apartara de ella un centímetro mas

-Ah no mames esto si me interesa.-dijo Ayrton sacando las palomitas de quien sabe donde y Laura, pues bien, bien aplanada

-Shirabe, debo decirte que, yo, yo, no soporto verte con alguien mas, me duele que te alejes de mi, ya casi no estamos juntas como antes, sintió un vació terrible en mi corazón, no me gusta, me duele mucho.-dijo Kirika mirando a Shirabe con ojos llorosos

-oye, tu la descuidaste, además no tomaste la iniciativa, yo si.-dijo Kail orgullosa y Shirabe la miro fijamente sonrojada…-además yo la quiero mas que tu, de haberla querido como dices, hubieras actuado antes que yo

-Incluso si no actuaba antes, con solo estar cerca de Shirabe, verla sonreír, hablarme incluso mirarme, con eso me bastaba y me ponía feliz. ¡Yo conozco mas a Shirabe!, desde que éramos niñas, desde muy pequeñas siempre he estado con Shirabe, para que después de tanto tiempo alguien venga y, y,,,la quiera alejar de mi, no, eso no puedo soportar, yo la quiero más, la he visto llorar, la he visto enojarse, además de que la lastime de la peor forma hace tiempo, incluso, casi la pierdo una vez, y aun asi, ella me acepto, me protegió y me ha cuidado de las peores cosas, ¡gracias a ella soy quien soy!

-Kiri-chan.-Shirabe limpio con suavidad las lágrimas de Kirika quien ahora la estaba abrazando con fuerza, todos estaban conmovidos con las palabras de Kirika que incluso Kail se habia quedado callada por esos momentos

-La quiero mucho, demasiado.-dijo Kirika llorando

-¿Cómo amiga verdad?.-pregunto Kail con ojos brillantes

-¡Kail mira, un unicornio cagando helado!-Dijo Ayrton señalando a fuera del restaurante

-¡¿Dónde?!-Kail se dio la vuelta sorprendida y ansiosa y en ese momento sintió como el piso se le movia y se sentía mas alta aunque algo mareada y solo alcanzo a ver como Ayrton la agarraba fuertemente de sus piernas y daba vueltas con ella hasta salir del restaurante y la lanza lejos como bumeran…¡WEY!

Shirabe no presto mucha atención a lo de Kail, estaba enfocada en las palabras de Kirika, en como ahora la abrazaba como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo, la verdad extrañaba mucho los abrazos de su Kiri-chan

-Kiri-chan, Kiri.-Shirabe le dio suaves besos en todos el rostro a Kirika y esta se estremecía

-Ay, ay, ay.-dijo María casi al borde del desmayo…-Mis bebes, ay, ay, ay, san pedro, ay, ay, ay, mis bebes están enamoradas, ¡Estoy feliz, pero furiosa!

-Callate tetona falsa.-dijo Laura molesta

El duo zababa se tomo de las manos con fuerza mientras se miraban con ojos brillantes una a la otra, Shirabe no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero con acciones demostraba lo mismo que sentía Kirika en esos momentos, Ayrton y Kami estaban mas que emocionados, Tijerazos oh yeah 7w7, oh, no, no, no, no, no, este, declaración, eso era lo que estaban pesando, si. Exacto, Tijerazos habrá hoy 7w7

-Kiri-chan

-Shirabe

Ayrton y Kami se tomaron de las manos ansiosos por escuchar lo que el duo zababa iba a decir, además de que serían los primeros y únicos en saber esta gran y enorme noticia para todo el fandom de symphogear

-Yo…-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras acercaban sus rostros poco a poco

-si, si, si, si, si.-dijeron ambos dando saltitos tomados de la mano

-te a…

-¡Ayrton, ahora si, te voy a dejar sin rebecas!.- no pudieron escuchar la palabra que tanto habían esperado ellos, sino todo el fandom para presumirla ante todos. Kail habia entrado totalmente desarreglada y dando un grito, antes de que Kail pudiera hacer una amenaza mas, pudo ver como el duo zababa se unia en un fuerte abrazo y compartían un hermoso beso, en se momento sintió su corazón partirse en dos y también un aura oscura alrededor de todo el equipo de Fandub a excepción de Vanne quien habia sido la única quien le habia puesto atención pero a ella no le gustaba el Yuri, todas las miradas frias y penetrantes estaban dirigidas a ella…-este, ¿eh?, no encontré el unicornio, jajaja, que raro

-Kail…-Ayrton se puso de pie junto a Kami y los demás acercándose peligrosamente a Kail quien trago en seco en ese momento

-Una pregunta quiero acerté.-dijo Kami con un tono amenazador

-¿Cuál?.-pregunto Kail dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de encontrar el picaporte de la salida

-¿tienes seguro medico?.-continuo Yami con una silla en mano

-¿Por qué me preguntan eso?-pregunto Kail temblando de miedo y con ganas de ir al baño

-¡PORQUE TE VAMOS A PUTEAR!-dijo Liz sacando la motosierra

-¡A ella!.- declaro Laura sacando su cazuela y su chancla

-¡AH!.-Kail salio del restaurante siendo perseguida por todo el personal hasta una señora de tercera edad salio a su paso con sus silla de andar y con sus dientes a medio caer, persiguiendo a Kail

-Arruino mi sueño de la juventud.-dijo la abuelita saliendo a paso lento del restaurante mientras Kail era perseguida por una orda de personas que traían incluso tanques de guerra

-¡Ayundame wey de la capa roja!, ¡Wey!.-grito Kail mientras esquivaba muchas bombas y balazos

-¡Déjenla lisiada!.-grito Laura y Kami comenzo a disparar a diestra y siniestra

-¡El bossu tambien!, ¡anda prestando mas atención a las tetas falsas!.-dijo Kail y todos se detuvieron y miraron a Kami quien tambien se detuvo cerca de una distancia prudente de Kail, Laura lo miro fijamente y después a toda la orda

-¡CAPENLO!, ¡QUITENLE SU ORGULLO DE HOMBRE!.-declaro Laura y saco ahora unas tijeras

-¡¿NANI?!-Kami grito y palidecio al momento de ver como unas tijeras habían pasado cerca de sus piernas

-¡dejenlos lisiados!, ¡a ellos!, ¡POR ZABABA Y POR EL YURI!.-dijo Ayrton y todos comenzaron a perseguir a Kami y Kail quien asustados no tuvieron mas opción que correr despavoridos por donde podían ya que casi mas de media ciudad los estaba persiguiendo y ellos no podían sus gear, ¡Carajo de suerte!

Kail se había caído mas de una vez debido a que sus pantalones le habían jugado sucio de nuevo, se la habían caído mas de 3 veces y Kami habia tenido suerte de las tijeras que la habían estado lanzando en una correteada de hace mas 3 horas no le habían pasado mas arriba de la rodilla, solo una si le hizo correr hasta con mas ganas. Ambos estaban cansados por tanto correr por esos momentos

-Alguien debe sacrificarse bossu.-dijo Kail a Kami quien la miro molesto y haciendo un puchero

-Hazlo tu.-dijo Kami esquivando un vidrio el cual si le paso cerca de donde no debía…-¡Ay mama!,

-¡Usted que sea la carnada, tiene mas carne que yo!.-dijo Kail buscando una excusa para librarse de ese asunto

-Con carne o no, ambos vamos a ser destruidos.-dijo Kami corriendo con mas ganas dejando atrás a Kail

-¡Cobarde!.-grito Kail tratando de alcanzarlo con las pocas fuerzas que ahora tenia

-Estoy salvando mi vida, y lo que implica con ello.-dijo Kami ya un poco mas alejado de Kail pero antes de que esta pudiera responderle, Kami había desaparecido de su vista

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-Kail se sorprendió al momento que no pudo notar como una piedra en su camino…-¡Eso es trama bossu!

Mientras Kail iba corriendo Kami estaba siendo cargado por Vanne quien habia usado su gear para salvarlo

-¿Vanne?-pregunto Kami sorprendido y Vanne lo abrazo fuerte

-no esperabas que te iba a dejar que te hicieran algo , ¿verdad?-dijo Vanne riendo divertida

-¡Me dejaste tres horas solito!, ¡Casi me daban contra el muro!, ¡Y no ese muro!.-dijo Kami indignado por la actitud de Vanne, quien solo atino a mimarlo a robarle mas de un beso

-Perdón osito, pero no encontraba mi gear, además, debias pagar la travesura por haberte comido mis enchiladas.-dijo Vanne sonriendo y Kami solo miro a otro lado molesto pero agradecido por que habia salvado su "orgullo"…-No te pongas asi, antes de que te hagan algo a ti, deberán pasar por mi

Kami no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal hermosa declaración que no dudo en abrazarla y comérsela a besos, pero muy en el fondo se estaba sintiendo incomodo con la presencia de Vanne a su alrededor, nunca habia sentido algo asi en su vida, además de que, cada vez que veía a Chris, mas relajado estaba que cuando estaba con Vanne, era raro y en verdad ya no quería sentirse así, esperaba y solo fuera algo pasajero, en verdad que solo fuera pasajero, sin saber que incluso Chris se sentía de la misma forma que él, de una forma le encantaba pero tambien, le aterraba, mas no sabia porque, le daba tanto miedo

* * *

Saben, solo he tenido 1 cita en mi vida y debo decir que es lo mas bello y lindo que vivido nwn. Es algo que atesoro y que en verdad fue muy divertido. No hubo tanto drama como aqui, pero he decir que me gusto como quedo. Nuevamente gracias a Ayrton, Kail y Marari2011. Cada capitulo fue hecho y siempre sera hecho con mucho amor para todos nwn


	10. Chapter 10

X

La verdad, no sabía que decir respecto a la situación que ahora tenía, los constantes ataques ya no la divertían tanto, además ver todo desde su "base" era bastante aburrido actuar desde las sombras, no era tan divertido como todos decían, odia bastante estar así, aunque por el lado bueno, había visto un gran progreso en Kami y en Chris, pobres, o más bien pobres de los que están en un círculo más afectivo con ellos. La sonrisa de triunfo no tardo en formase en sus labios hasta volverse en una de locura total.

-El corazón humano es tan frágil como el cristal, aunque se repare las heridas siempre van a estar.-dijo Kanade mientras tomaba una piedra de color negro en sus manos y comenzaba a jugar con ella como si fuera una pelota…-no puedo esperar más tiempo para que todo caiga y también para que haga lo que yo desee, sin que nadie me dé malditas ordenes

Lanzo la piedra a una muralla la cual quedó destruida por el impacto, el polvo se dispersó al instante por una vibra que le hizo sentir asco al momento, esos malditos, no podía esperar el momento para ser libre otra vez en mucho tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar la voz que más ganas de ir a vomitar, fue hacia un pequeño hueco que había en la estancia donde estaba, introdujo su mano derecha en el hueco, pasado solo pocos minutos, encontró lo que buscaba, con cuidado de romperlo, saco un pergamino hecho a base de tiras de madera. Ahí se encontraba algo que jamás había pensado en usar, por el momento. Debía esperar, pero antes debía ocultarlo muy bien, si ni Salomón pudo descubrir como usarlo, nadie mas lo haría, solo ella conocía la forma de usarlo.

-Hasta que sea el momento, jugare a la defensiva, además todo esta marchando según el plan, quiero ver de nuevo la Torre de Babel destruyendo el mundo, Jajajaja.-comenzó a reír Kanade mientras hacía que el pergamino de madera levitara y en un haz de luz oscura desaparecía…-Incluso hasta el mas puro y noble corazón tiene oscuridad, pero una mas densa

Kanade creó otra esfera de energía de color rojo sangre mostrando a Vanne, Tsubasa, Yami y Laura entrenando con Ren….

Frunció el ceño al ver Ren, quien con ojos serios practicaba movimientos de pelea básica con las chicas, y claramente les llevaba una gran ventaja, el peligro que sintió en aquellos momentos fue pasajero, no por nada se había dejado golpear por el enemigo, no era tan débil y jamás lo sería. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Mientras miraba la esfera veía como Tsubasa seguía siendo tan maldita con María quien trataba de acercarse y ayudar a Tsubasa en todo lo que podía, pero solo veía como Tsubasa la miraba con asco, con desprecio y hasta con burla. Los Kazanari son tan doble cara, pero su abuelo se llevaba la corona.

-la muerte de un ser querido puede cambiar a cualquiera, pero esto es el colmo.-rio Kanade para si misma…-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, solo cavas tu maldita tumba cada vez más, cuando quieras parar ya estarás dentro de ella.

Analizo cada uno de los entrenamientos de los usuarios Híbridos junto con las usuarias originales, hubo un gran progreso por parte de todos, a excepción de una, claramente su portadora del Gungnir Híbrido, todos los días al verla entrenar era un maldito desperdicio, se caía cada rato, lloraba por cualquier golpe, en pocas palabras un estorbo total, pero aun si ver como ella se acercaba a su novio y este guardaba algo de "distancia" mostraba su incomodidad y sus deseos de estar solos en esos momentos. Más aun así le causaba mucha intriga esa mocosa que tiene más complejo de damisela, aunque bueno solo era eso curiosidad, solo eso.

-Bueno, hora de la diversión.-Kanade destruyo la esfera de energía y salió de donde estaba, con todo esto esperaba poder escuchar un cambio, un adelanto, pero solo pudo escuchar aquellas palabras en su interior, calidez o no, era molesto…-Que el corazón más frágil caiga

Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar de nuevo esas voces que le producían asco, lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era detenerse para que solo le dijeran sermones, suficientes tenía con los que escuchaba en cada momento lleno de silencio y soledad.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para tomar el camino más largo y esquivarlo, al aire cambio, las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron un momento para después volver a encenderse, el frío calo profundamente de su pútrido ser. Como odia sentir ese maldito ¿miedo?

-¿A dónde vas Kanade?-la voz femenina llego a sus oídos de forma suave pero para ella era una tortura total, le provocaba ganas de partirle la cara a golpes en un centiamen, pero si lo hacía no podría cumplir con su objetivo

-Voy idear un plan de ataque, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en el campo de batalla, quiero destruirle la cara a alguien.-dijo Kanade cortante

-¿tanto es tu odio que, solo puedes disiparlo con violencia?-le cuestiono la misma voz femenina con burla. Kanade solo volteo a mirarla de reojo

-¿tiene algún problema con eso?, yo tan siquiera ya di la cara, no me ando escondiendo en las faldas de la oscuridad por mucho tiempo, par de cobardes.-dijo Kanade sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar en ese momento

-¿con que cobardes?-esta vez una voz masculina hablo, que la dejo paralizada, estaba detrás de ella, lo único que pudo sentir en ese momento fue como la tomaba del cuello apretándolo fuertemente haciendo que se quedara sin aire en un centiamen, al poco momento Kanade comenzó a perder la visión mientras sentía como su cuerpo era arremetido por incontables golpes en todo su cuerpo, la sangre se mezclaba con su saliva, no supo cuánto tiempo paso pero solo sintió la tierra en su rostro y la humedad de la sangre en el piso…-Si somos tan cobardes, ¿Por qué no hemos usado a alguien como tú para cumplir nuestras ambiciones?, Kanade, tú no eres tan diferente de nosotros y menos con tu reliquia, ya deberías saberlo.

Kanade recupero poco a poco sus fuerzas, respiro profundamente, pera después recibir una patada en la cara que la saco volando haciéndola estrellar contra una pared destruyéndola y dejando caer consigo grandes escombros.

-¿no estas siendo muy duro?-pregunto la mujer con un deje de curiosidad

-esto es solo un juego, no voy en serio, solo que como ella dijo, ya no me estoy divirtiendo en las sombras.-dijo el hombre mirando junto a su compañera como Kanade se ponía de pie con la cara bañada en sangre y varias heridas en su cuerpo….-Yo también ansió pelear, pero no hasta que sea el momento

-¿momento?-pregunto Kanade limpiando su cara y caminando hacia ellos como si nada, la regeneración en su cuerpo era palpable, incluso si la reliquia se incrustaba en su corazón su vida no peligraría, hasta ese poder podría funcionar en otros

-Estamos esperando a que "esa" persona aparezca para dar rienda suelta nuestra venganza.-dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Kanade a limpiarse, al momento que le robaba un beso profundo a la peli-roja y esta se aguataba las ganas de escupir tal inmundicia de su boca

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Kanade, desde que recordaba, solo sabía que ellos buscaban a una sola persona, mas no le habían dicho a quién y porque, pero algo en su interior le decía que se iba a lamentar profundamente, pero, ¿en que se iba a lamentar al saber eso?

Tanto hombre como mujer rieron ante la pregunta de Kanade quien solo atino a ponerse más sería sin mostrar nada de simpatía a ellos, desde el momento en que se conocieron lo que ella menos quería, era una amistad con esos mal nacidos.

-Es simple, incluso tú la conoces, y puede que este entre ellos aun dormida.-respondió la mujer pegándose más a ella y besándola suavemente en las mejillas mientras la abrazaba por el cuello…-¿ya adivinaste?

Kanade se mostró molesta e inconforme con la respuesta de su "compañera" quien solo rio ante la expresión de Kanade, y ella solo la abrazo mas

-lo sabrás cuando sea el momento, algo nos dice que no falta mucho.-dijo el hombre acercándose a Kanade…-además como quieres tanto pelear, tenemos algo que pedirte

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?.-pregunto Kanade apartando de un manotazo a la mujer quien fingió sentirse dolida y rechazada por Kanade

-Como vemos ya has usado o mejor dicho, esas personas ya están influenciados por la esencia del Barbatos, has que se acelere el proceso.-pidió el hombre,. Kanade arqueo una ceja con duda y este sonrió…-Mientras mas rápido ocurra todo mejor, además veo que te causa curiosidad esa "heredera" tuya, me sorprende que ella tenga tu Gungnir y que el odio de Tsubasa haya empezado por el, sin duda alguna eres el mejor regalo prohibido.

-Ve al grano, tus halagos son un asco.-dijo Kanade sería

-Cuando termines de influenciar a esos dos con el poder del Barbatos lo suficiente, puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras mas destruición mejor, y si llega pasar algo interesante, nosotros lo sabremos y abriremos por completo el tesoro de Babel.-completo el hombre mirando a la peli-naranja…-Ah, eso sí, nadie tocara a quien esta usando a Siegfried

-Are, are, ¿y ahora porque tal petición?.-lo miro la mujer igual de curiosa que Kanade

-Él es mi presa, además…-el hombre se relamió los labios….-quiero pelear contra quien es mi heredero con mi reliquia.

….

Ayrton comenzó a correr en zigzag junto con Kami usando sus Symphogear, Áster daba un gran salto en los edificios creados a partir del cuarto de entrenamientos, los demás miraban desde sus respectivos lugares la pequeña practica

-¡Tú puedes Ayrton dess!-Kirika animo con jubilo a Ayrton quien alzaba su pulgar sonriendo a la pequeña Shinigami haciéndola sonrojar provocando unos celos fuertes a Shirabe

Laura miraba todo desde su sitio a Kirika y Shirabe, junto a ella estaban Vanne, Ren y Atzi

-joder la verdad no entiendo nada de esas dos.-dijo Laura cruzándose de brazos y mirando al dúo Zababa

-¿Qué no entiende señorita Laura?.-pregunto Ren jalando las mejillas de Vanne dejándolas rojas como tomate

-Me caes mal para decirte.-dijo Laura ignorando a Ren

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Laura?.-pregunto Atzi dándole a Laura una botella de agua

-¡No entiendo la lógica de esas niñas!, Primero se quieren, luego se odian, después declaran su amor eterno y luego se pelean seriamente porque no pueden decidir quién quiere mas a quien, aparte de que ya se agarraron a chingadazos hace tiempo lo siguen haciendo, hoy en la mañana Shirabe le puso picante a la comida de Kirika, ya que Kirika y ella pelearon por saber quién hacía sudar a quien por su sola presencia.-declaro Laura exaltada y casi gritando tomando de golpe toda la botella de agua

-Bueno, ellas asi son, no por nada el fandum las considera la pareja mas canon .-dijo Atzi sonriendo

-Pero, ósea no mames, se pelean por todo, hasta por que la otra no le dio un pinche chicle, ósea, eso ya es pasarse de lanza.-dijo Laura tomando asiento…-Ni todos los estudios de psicología podrían ayudarme a entenderlas.

-Tal si, pero con un poco de ayuda.-dijo Vanne acercándose

-puede ser, pero en fin, cazuela a quien no entienda.-dijo Laura poniéndose de pie de nuevo y mirando junto a los demás el entrenamiento de Kami y Ayrton. En la sala de controles, Genjurou, Owaga, Tsubasa y Chris miraban y analizaban el entrenamiento, Hibiki y Miku no estaban en ese momento debido a que Hibiki no había terminado sus deberes y Miku la estaba ayudando, era algo normal en eso, así que nadie se preocupaba por eso.

-Tienen buenos movimientos, además en las semanas pasadas, tuvieron un buen avance.-dijo Genjurou mirando los análisis así como también documentos hechos por todo el departamento en base a los entrenamientos y análisis de Elfnein.

-No solo eso, ellos tienen el nivel más alto, solo que Kami difiere en eso debido a que su reliquia lo rechaza en varias ocasiones.-dijo Elfnein mostrando la reliquia de Kami en la gran pantalla

-¿hay alguna manera de que él pueda usarla sin ningún problema?.-pregunto Chris mirando a Elfnein

-Bueno, según investigue, la reliquia de Kami tiene una extraña singularidad, de que solo obedece a una sola persona.-dijo Elfnein

-¿puedes explicar mejor eso?-pidió Genjurou y Elfnein asintió

-Así como las usuarias sus gears responden a su gran nivel de sincronización con las antiguas reliquias, Kami tiene todo eso en los estándares fuertes, puede ser que incluso este a la par de Chris, pero, así como María, Kirika y Shirabe su Gear termina rechazándolo, a pesar de su alto nivel de sincronización, lo cual nos lleva a deducir que Siegfried solo responde a un solo dueño, el primero que tuvo.-explico Elfnein

-Espera, espera, ¿estas diciendo que la condición del Gear de Kami es entre similar a las que presenta María y las Kohai de Chris, salvo que este difiere a que la reliquia responde casi al reconocimiento de su antiguo amo?.-dijo Tsubasa confundida

-así es, lo que puedo hacer para que Kami use correctamente su Gear sin que pase lo mismo que la otra vez, es que use el nuevo Linker, pero en una dosis baja.-dijo Elfnein

-te recuerdo que él quedo así, por la "ayuda" de su novia.-dijo Tsubasa cruzada de brazos…-su recuperación hubiera sido más sencilla si ella no lo hubiera dejado casi como queso suizo

-Tsubasa, por favor, deja ese asunto de lado ya.-dijo Genjurou

-Viejo.-todos miraron a Chris sin despegar su mirada del entrenamiento, Kami y Ayrton lanzaban ataques aparte hacia Áster quien se miraba muy aburrido por el entrenamiento…-aunque le pese, es la verdad, no hay razón para decir lo contrarío

La respuesta dejo a mas de uno mudo en la sala, pero con un gran orgullo para Tsubasa, la verdad hacer esto le alivianaba mucho, además de que despejaba su mente, tal vez debía tener un conejillo de indias aparte del de María, la cual por cierto no estaba con ella, pero que mas daba, una mujer como ella, solo sirve para ver y nada mas, ¿Por qué pensaban todos que María era necesaria?, ¿una asesina?, bah, ahorita mismo sus padres y hermana deberían estar revolcándose en la tumba de la vergüenza, porque ella lo sentía, estar con alguien como María era para vomitar a cada rato.

El entrenamiento siguió su curso, hasta que Ayrton se desesperó por la actitud de Áster, maldito australiano presumido.

-Ahora veras.-dijo Ayrton tomando su guadaña de doble filo con ambas de sus manos, y poniéndola frente a él, mientras tanto Kami peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Áster…-Veras el poder de mi Igalima

La guadaña comenzó a resonar, la envolvió un brillo verde azulado, el sonido de las piezas de metal hizo un eco leve al tiempo que varias cuchillas tornándose en un color rojo salieron, al mismo tiempo que la guadaña se dividía y las chuchillas a lineadas a la par mostraron rayos pequeños de color azul unidos. Ayrton sonrió para si mismo, y dio un gran salto

-¡Bossu, no la vaya a electrocutar!-grito Ayrton desde una altura de 15 metros

-¿Qué?-Kami miro hacia arriba y miro como las chuchillas comenzaban a ser rodeadas por pequeños aros de rayos rojos…-joder

Kami miro a Áster quien miraba donde estaba Ayrton pero le restaba poca importancia a su ataque, la actitud de Áster molesto a Kami por mucho, así que sin misericordia por tal comportamiento de Áster, con su Gear creo varias navajas pequeñas las cuales lanzo hacia la sombra de Áster al tiempo que saltaba del edificio holográfico de donde estaban peleando hacía unos momentos.

-"a ver si esto te parece aburrido Áster"-pensó Kami al momento de que sus pies tocaban el suelo y escuchaba el viento siendo roto

-¡**SUICIDE ROMEO!-**las cuchillas envueltas en aros de rayos rojos salieron disparadas por un movimiento rápido y fuerte de Ayrton, las chuchillas cayeron como truenos hacia Áster quien solo miro el ataque sonriendo pero sin tratar de esquivarlo, las chuchillas se juntaron al hacer fricción unas con las otras formando un shuriken y haciendo que en un centiamen aquel edificio ardiera en llamas

-te pasaste un poco, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Kami al ver a Ayrton dando leves saltos por las paredes de los edificios para no caer de cara al suelo

-hasta creo que le di tan suave que solo fue una suave brisa.-dijo Ayrton mirando el gran incendio

-concuerdo contigo Brother.-dijo Kami y ambos chocaron los cinco

-Sabían que el primer y más grande error a la hora de pelear, es subestimar al oponente, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-Ayrton y Kami voltearon a sus espaldas al escuchar la voz de Áster tan burlesca, y lo que pudieron ver fue el puño de Áster contra sus caras, ambos salieron disparados, chocando contra los paneles los cuales hacían posibles las simulaciones de los campos de entrenamientos

-¡Ayrton!-gritaron Atzi, Laura y Ren

-¡Master!, ¡Kami-chan!-grito Vanne asustada

-¡DESS!-grito Kirika cubriéndose el rostro

-pobres.-dijo Shirabe y todos corriendo auxiliarlos, Ayrton había quedado atontado por el golpe mientras Kami con algunos rasguños, debido al gran impacte entre los paneles la simulación comenzó a distorsionarse hasta parecer la TV sin señal alguna.

Genjurou suspiro, Tsubasa y Chris entraron al cuarto, y ayudaron respectivamente, Chris se acercó junto a Vanne a ayudar a Kami, y los demás a un atontado Ayrton.

-¿no debería decirle a Áster que todo lo que rompe, no siempre sale barato?-dijo Owaga al comandante riendo suavemente

-debería, pero ya que.-dijo Genjurou también riendo al igual que los demás en la sala de controles

-Joder, ese Áster.-dijo Kami al momento de que era ayudado por Chris y Vanne…-No te preocupes Vanne, Chris me puede ayudar a parar

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto preocupada la mexicana

-si claro, es mejor que vayas a ver a Ayrton tu eres cardióloga.-dijo Kami sin mucho interés y algo cansado

-está bien.-dijo Vanne no muy convencida yendo a ayudar a Ayrton

Kami y Chris se quedaron solos, esta última reviso las heridas de Kami contándole al mismo tiempo lo que Elfnein descubrió, el colombiano quedo sorprendido

-Vaya cosas.-dijo Kami desactivando su Gear y relajándose después de una hora de entrenamiento…-Jamás pensé que mi reliquia fuera tan complicada

-lo sé, es bastante sorprendente, pero sé que vas a ser el nuevo y totalmente el nuevo usuario de Siegfried.-dijo Chris mirándolo con ojos brillantes

-gracias, Chris-chan.-dijo Kami sonriendo correspondiendo el gesto

-las cosas que se ven.-dijo Áster interrumpiendo el momento y haciendo que todos lo miraran y se formara un ambiente totalmente incomodo, Áster los miraba con una extraña miraba no común en una persona de su tipo…-Hay que ver para creer, bien dicen

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Kami serio

-Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, el resto depende de los demás o de alguien.-dijo Áster retomando su camino, pero se detuvo ver Atzi, Shirabe y Vanne…-Ustedes tres, María las espera en la habitación de Kail

Las tres asintieron algo asustadas por la mirada de Áster, pero este no se iba solo seguía mirando a las tres.

-Creo que alguien merece que hablen.-dijo Áster…-Estaré en mi oficina a las 9 de la noche, te veo ahí, "Chibi-tan"

Áster finalmente se retiró de ahí, no sin dejar una pregunta al aire, a todos, ¿Quién era Chibi-tan?

-Ay, le dije a Áster que no me volviera a llamar así.-dijo Vanne colorada acabando el misterio un momento

-¿Por qué te llama así?-Kami se puso a su lado mirándola fijamente

-no lo sé, de un día para otro así me empezó a llamar, sinceramente no sé, y no quiero saberlo, siento que no puede ser nada bueno o puede que lo sea, pero…-Vanne miro el techo…-de un hombre como Áster no se puede esperar mucho, suficiente tuve con que el entro al cuarto que compartimos Liz y Yo a medio vestir

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos, a excepción de Chris y Tsubasa, algunos colorados y otros molestos

-Antes de castrar al Bossu, castraremos primero a Áster.-dijo Laura sacando las tijeras

-¡Eso mismo!.-concordó Kami sonriendo pero después su sonrisa despareció…-¡¿What?!

-Áster por irrespetuoso y a usted Bossu por andar de coqueto con las tetas falsas.-dijo Laura señalando a Chris la cual se sonrojo por como la llamo

-¡No me llames así joder!.-dijo Chris colorada

-¡Mi Chris no ha hecho nada!-dijo Kami poniéndose a la par de Laura

-¿dijiste "mi"?-dijo Laura y Kami palideció y miro a Vanne…-Ah, ah, no, Vanne, tu, Shirabe y Atzi vayan con la depresiva, yo hablare con Kami y la tetona falsa

-Señorita Laura, ellos deberían hablar entre ellos, son pareja.-dijo Ren y Laura le dio donde más le duele…-Ay, mis hijos

-por metiche, y usted Bossu, cuidado con lo que hace, y tu tetas falsas también.-dijo Laura sería y miro a Vanne,..-Vaya mi bebe a ver a su hermanita, le dices que después le voy a hacer Bullying

-Esta bien Mami Laura, yo le diré.-dijo Vanne riendo suavemente y le dio un suave beso a Kami en la mejilla..-Nos vemos

Atzi y Shirabe se habían ido primero asi que Vanne comenzó a correr después de darle el beso a Kami en la mejilla, este por su parte sonrio suavemente, pero después se sintió bastante incomodo, okey, eso era raro, ¿desde cuando le incomodaba mucho la presencia de su novia? Y ¿Por qué se sentía a gusto con su Waifu?, bueno era su Waifu, pero todo era tan extraño, además de que estaba muy distante de su novia desde que pelearon con Kanade, casi siempre hablaba u estaba con Chris, eso no se lo explicaba por nada, lo cual si le preocupaba y mucho, debería hablar con Genjurou o con alguien mas, porque con Laura a pesar de ser psicóloga, no quería ver a Cazuela-san, asi que mejor eso lo pensaría con la almohada.

….

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-María habia acomodado la almohada de Kail quien la miro con sus ojos haciendo un puchero

-mujer, te respeto y todo, pero…¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!, obvio que no estoy bien, ¡Mirame!-Kail trato de señalarse a su misma, pero sus brazos vendados y sujetados se lo impedían, estaba toda vendada de los pies a la cabeza, después de tremenda madriza que le dieron, solo sus lentes habían salido intactos, lo cual era lo mas culero del mundo, por primera vez en su vida, sus lentes estaban bien, que bien lo haces universo, que bien, ¡Que se joda!

-perdón, pero debía preguntar.-dijo María riendo suavemente y jalando mas mejillas de Kail

-oye, mis mejillas, solo mías.-dijo Kail haciendo un puchero

-si claro, lo que digas ternurita.-dijo María sonriendo sin saber que eso cohibió a Kail a mas no poder

-Ay, si esto no es el paraíso no se que será.-dijo Kail en voz baja conteniendo la emoción, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Vanne, Atzi y… Shirabe… La waifu… quien la dejo por esa rubia shinigami… maldita suerte de las rubias, bueno, Ryoko pues no tanto, se hizo polvo…. En fin, maldita shinigami, le iba a clavar un tenedor donde no llega al sol

-Shirabe, chicas, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?.-María se acerco a las recién llegadas

-vinimos a ver a Nechan.-respondió Vanne sonriendo

-además de que queríamos saber si estas bien.-dijo Atzi acercándose a María

-¿bien?, claro que lo estoy, quien no lo esta es Kail.-dijo María señalando a la nombra

-claro, el rico humillando al pobre.-dijo Kail llorando

-Bueno, es que hemos oído rumores, de que Tsubasa, te ha hecho algo malo.-dijo Atzi tomando la palabra

-Chicas, chicas, agradezco sus preocupaciones, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, Tsubasa y yo estamos bien, son solo rumores que quieren hacer quedar de mal forma a Tsubasa.-dijo María cruzada de brazos

-pero la forma en la que te ha tratado, no es normal en una pareja, eso es abuso.-dijo Atzi

-Tsubasa siempre ha sido así, no tienen porque juzgarla.-dijo María seria…-Asi que les pido por favor que si vuelven a escuchar otra tontería sobre eso, hagan de oídos sordos, son solo gente envidiosa que solo busca separarme a mi y a Tsubasa de nuestra relación, asi que no hablaremos mas de esste tema, ¿entendido?

-pero, María..-Shirabe se acerco y María alzo la mano

-¿entendido?-volvio a preguntar, las tres chicas se miraron entre si preocupadas y asintieron algo temerosas…-Bien, ah y por cierto Vanne, por favor, deja de ser tan pegajosa

-¡¿eh?!-exclamaron todos los presentes sonrojados/molestos por lo que dijo María

-lo manda a decir Tsubasa, la verdad tiene razón, debes mejorar un poco en todo, además eres la ultima usuaria con el peor rendimiento en todas las áreas de combate incluso en un simple entrenamiento tienes el puntaje mas bajo, mira lo digo por Tsubasa, pero tambien he visto los entrenamientos y en verdad debes mejorar, si te quedas atrás no se que pueda pasar, asi que te recomiendo que sigas el consejo de Tsubasa y el mio.-dijo María cruzada de brazos

-bueno, yo,…hare mi mejor esfuerzo, pero, ¿Por qué Tsubasa.-san no me dice eso personalmente?-pregunto Vanne cubriendo su rostro por la vergüenza

-Me dijo que solo las palomas podrían dar un mensaje a voces, asi que estoy haciendo de eso, la verdad me siento feliz de que Tsubasa me tome siempre en consideración para todo. María con un brillo de enamorada en sus ojos.

Todas las demás se miraron preocupadas ante la mirada de María y como se comporta ante la forma en que Tsubasa la trataba, María debería recapacitar en como Tsubasa la ha llegado a tratar.

-Bueno señoritas, ya que están aquí, ayúdenme, Kail necesita un cambio de ropa, a pesar de estar vendada suda un poco.-rie María suavemente

-¡Joder!, ¡Ya paren con el Bullying!, ¡Yo ni les hago nada!-dijo Kail moviéndose algo fuerte y en proceso se lastimara un poco…-¡Jesus!

-Kail-san, no se mueva, se va a lastimar mas de lo que esta.-Shirabe tomo el rostro de Kail entre sus manos. Kail se sonrojo a mas no poder, pero aparto la mirada..-Aun debemos hablar, hable con Kiri-chan al respecto y ella acepto, dijo que no se iba a poner celosa, ya que me ayudaste a aclarar mis sentimientos, y Ayrton-san, ayudo a mi Kiri-chan, ambos son importantes para nosotros de ahora en adelante, así que por favor. Sonríe Kail-san

Kail comenzó a llorar mas, mientras miraba a Shirabe

-¡Joder!, ¡Eso si me llego al Kokoro!, ¡Mi waifu!, ¡Ay!, ¡Joder, estoy en el cielo, esto si es el paraíso, valió la pena la madriza!-lloro Kail mientras todas la miraban con una gotita de sudor en su frente

-entonces, ¿aceptaria que le dieran otra?.-pregunto Atzi curiosa

-¡Claro que no!.-grito Kail con dolor mostrado en su rostro y con ojos llorosos

-bueno yo solo preguntaba.-dijo Atzi riendo suavemente

-Vamos pequeñas, no le hagamos mas bullying a Kail, debe descansar otros pocos días para poder estar bien.-dijo María sonriendo

-no se si ofenderme o ponerme feliz.-dijo Kail colorada y haciendo un puchero

-siente feliz.-dijo Shirabe sonriendo con inocencia

-¡Tu no me hagas bullying!, ¡Eres mi estrellita!.-dijo Kail a Shirabe

-Pues, Laura-san y Ayrton-chan me dijeron que la forma de demostrar el cariño hacia quien quieres es por el Bullying y me has enseñaado un poco sobre eso.-dijo Shirabe sonriendo

-Eso me preocupa.-dijo Kail con ojos llorosos…-Hay otras formas de demostrar amor y ternura sin el Bullying

-¿Cómo cuáles?.-pregunto Shirabe curiosa

-de otras formas que aun no debes saber.-dijo María sobreprotectora y quitando a Shirabe de donde estaba…-Bien, Shirabe, ve por la ropa que hay en ese mochila, tenemos que cambiar a Kail de ropa

-espera, ¿Qué?...-Kail se puso más colorada….-¡ME VAN A DESNUDAR TODAS!, ¡ESTO NO ES UN HAREM!, aunque Yami me envidiaría 7w7, ¡PERO EL BOSSU Y KIRIKA ME VAN A MATAR!

-nechan tranquila, nada de eso va a pasar.-se acercó Vanne sonriendo

-tu osito tierno me va a matar.-dijo Kail con ojos llorosos

-no lo hará.-dijo Atzi acercándose sonriendo

-¿en serio?, ¿el lo prometió?, sabía que el Bossu no sería capaz de hacerme Bullying.-dijo Kail sonriendo con ojos llenos de gratitud

-solo dijo que si no pensabas en nada pervertido nada de te iba a pasar, pero que si hacías algo, dile a dios a todo.-dijo Atzi sonriendo

-puta vida…-dijo Kail

-Bueno chicas, ya Shirabe trajo la ropa, Atzi, tu y Vanne ayudaran a sostener a Kail, mientras Shirabe me dará la ropa y yo la vestiré, sostengan bien a Kail, ella debe reponerse.-dijo María sonriendo

Las tres jóvenes asintieron, tanto Atzi como Vanne agarrando de los brazos Kail suavemente pero con un agarre firme, dándole confianza a Kail de que no la iban a soltar, Shirabe le dio la prenda de vestir a María, y esta le quito los pantalones

-"ay Jesús bendito".-pensó Kail al ver a María quitándole la ropa, todos, absolutamente todos envidiarían estar en su lugar

María le subió los pantalones, nuevos y reviso las heridas en las piernas de Kail, viendo el gran avance con los cuidados, Kail se ponía más nerviosa con cada toque de María, además tenía a otras 3 chicas, ¡JODER!, ¡SIMPLEMENTE JODER!, ¡ERA PAPA CASADA!, eh, no, ¡ES PAPA CASADA!, ¡SI SU MUJER SE ENTERA DE ESTO, NI VIVIRÍA NI PARA VER A LOS ALIENS JUGANDO YU GI OH CON LOS HUMANOS! , o tal vez solo la ignoraría, si tal vez solo eso... ¡ESO ERA PEOR!

Mientras María tomaba la camisa suelta, tanto Vanne como Atzi soltaron un poco su agarre en Kail, se asustaron temiendo que se fuera de bruces al suelo, la agarraron de los brazos, un poco mas fuerte asustando a Kail y mas porque se tambaleo, y al momento de que su cabeza se fue un poco abajo, sintió algo muy cálido y cómodo, sintió el aroma a durazno y el sonido de "Boing", ¿Qué carajos?. Mientras se había tambaleado cerro sus ojos así que no noto donde estaba su cara, curiosa de saber dónde estaba, abrió sus ojos y vio ante sus ojos los enormes pechos de María en su cara, esos magumbus eran pinchemente suaves y grrr E-N-O-R-M-E-S, era ¡HERMOSO!. Pero poco le duro el gusto ya que tenia muchos ojos sobre ella, tanto Vanne, Atzi y Shirabe la miraban con cara de sorpresa, debía tener una cara rara para que la vieran así, ¡MIERDA!

-Jejeje.-María rompió el silencio ahora llevándose las miradas de todos, incluyendo la

Kail con su cara totalmente rodeada de los pechos de María, cuando pensó que María le iba a lanzar una cachetada o un comentario mordaz que la podía dejar con más vergüenza, pero lo que hizo, haría que todo fan de María la quisiera quemar viva, pero, no se sentía culpable, ¡QUE LA ENVIDIEN!. María rodeo con sus brazos a Kail, poniendo ambas de sus manos en el cuello de Kail y la hundió mas contra sus pechos, haciendo que Kail sintiera los latidos de María

-No tienes porque asustarte, no te dejaron caer, puede que te hayas asustado, asi que te abrazare hasta que te calmes un poquito, ¿si?.-dijo María acariciando el cabello de Kail suavemente

-"¡Esto es el paraíso joder!, ¡Envídiame Ayrton!, ¡Envídiame Bossu!, ¡Envídiame Yami!, ¡yo ya toque, olí y sentí los pechos de una de las Waifus igual de queridas de Chris! ¡El karma era hermoso!"-pensó Kail al momento de que se acorrucaba mas en los pechos de María, mientras las otras tres miraban con timidez lo que estaba haciendo, aunque a Atzi le gustaba el yuri, verlo en persona era otro nivel, ahora era una yurista veterana

…..

-¡achu!-dijeron tanto Kami, como Yami y Ayrton mientras hablaban con Genjurou

-¿oigan están bien?,-pregunto el comandante

-si, pero parece que alguien esta hablando de nosotros.-dijo Kami sonándose la nariz

-oigan, ya se que soy sexy y todo, pero para que hablar a mis espaldas sin en persona pueden decirme todo y hacer todo.-dijo Yami sonriendo picara

-y luego dices porque tu mujer te manda a dormir con las mascotas del Australiano mamón.-dijo Ayrton comiendo un poco de mazapán

-bueno, pero mi mujer sabe que todo esto es una broma, yo solo tengo ojitos para ella, a pesar de que esta Chris cerca, a mi mujer la ando persiguiendo hasta para cuando se mete a bañar.-dijo Yami mirando a Kami el cual se molesto por el comentario

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yami?.-pregunto el colombiano…-mira no quiero iniciar un pleito o algo, pero yo respeto a mi novia y la quiero, ella también anda fangirleando con Ren y yo ni le digo nada

-la dudo.-dijo Genjurou con una mano en su barbilla pensativo

-¿eh?.-todos miraron a Genjurou

-dudo que Vanne ande así con Ren.-dijo Genjurou tosiendo un poco

-expliquese.-pido Kami

-bueno, por lo que veo tu novia es muy nerviosa, además de que es indecisa y tiene poca confianza en si misma, eso le impide un poco acercarse a las personas, y Ren no es la excepción.-dijo Genjurou e hizo pasar a las usuarias presentes en ese momento, Chris se puso cerca de Kami llamando como siempre un poco la atención de todos pero no toda…-Además eso le impide pelear o mejor dicho sacar lo que tiene como Valkiria si es que es una con su reliquia

-¿Qué me quiere decir?.-dijo Kami masajeando sus sienes

-lo que el comandante quiere decir es que tu novia es una maldita inútil, no sirve para defenderse y mucho menos para salvar vidas humanas, osea en pocas palabras, un pedazo de basura.-dijo Tsubasa y Yami le miro tan fríamente que algunos dieron pasos atrás pero Tsubasa no lo hizo

-ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates asi.-dijo Yami

-y todos ustedes dejen ya defenderla, tiene mi misma edad y ¿aun la defienden?, que poca la verdad.-dijo Tsubasa…-No me extraña que su novio cada vez este mas alejado de ella

-¡Oye!, yo no me alejo de ella, incluso ella misma sabe que cada quien merece su espacio, además sabe cuando estoy un poco molesto o confundido que deseo estar solo.-dijo Kami molesto

-claro, pero, ¿Por qué estas todo el tiempo con Yukine si necesitas espacio?-señalo Tsubasa haciendo que ambos se miraran sin saber que decir…-yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir

-claro, pero solo son puras pendejadas.-dijo Laura dando un paso adelante…-si ella o no es buena usando su gear es porque tal vez ella no quiere pelear, un punto, ¿Por qué ponen cosas que ni vienen al caso?, la pinche Hibiki traga todo, tampoco se ve con mucha confianza y mírenla, anda destruyendo medio ecosistema y nadie le dice nada

-¡Eso fue un accidente!, además teníamos que salvar a la profesora y a los astronautas.-dijo Hibiki sonrojada

-¡que te calles dije!-regaño Laura y miro a Tsubasa..-y si la defendemos no es problema tuyo, asi que, que sea la ultima vez que te oigo hablar asi de mi bebe, y deja la relación de ella que tiene con su novio, es relación de ella y de él, si el quiere hacer una amistad con la de tetas falsas es decisión de él y a si a Vanne no le molesta, ¿a ti que carajos te importa?, pinche tabla de planchar

-jaja, por pendeja.-dijo Ayrton mirando a Tsubasa quien le regreso una mirada fría haciendo que Ayrton mirara a otro lado muriéndose de la risa, y no era el unico

Tsubasa se molesto por como la llamo, pero no tenia manera de responder a lo que dijo Laura, sin duda alguna, ella sabia como callarla totalmente, cosa que María jamás haría

-gracias Laura.-dijo Kami sonriendo

-nah, no se preocupe, además ella es la peque del grupo y sabemos que su waifu suprema es Chris, así que no hay problema.-dijo Laura sonriendo y se acerco a Kami y le susurro al oído…-te voy a capar si haces llorar a mi bebe, ¿entendido?

Kami palideció un poco pero no dejo que eso lo vieran los demás, él solo asintió temeroso

-por cierto, ¿y mi novia?-pregunto Kami sudando frio

-esta cuidado de Kail, recuerde que la madriza que le dimos la dejo mas de una semana en cama.-dijo Ayrton

-se pasaron un poco con eso.-dijo Kami recordando y riendo un poco

-oigan, quienes se llevan el premio a cosas que hay que recordar para hacerlos sonrojar son usted y su novia, ahora sabemos quien es el seme de la relación.-dijo Liz riendo

-obviamente yo.-dijo Kami sonriendo orgulloso pero algo incomodo

-yo hablaba de su novia.-dijo Liz haciendo que Kami callera de espaldas

-¡Ella no es un seme!, ¡es una bebe lobita en crecimiento!, ¡Mia!.-dijo Kami colorado

-aww, miren, si se sonrojo, que tiernos son.-dijo Liz y todos rieron a excepción de Tsubasa, y Chris, esta ultima sintiéndose un poco ¿alejada?, pero, ¿Por qué? Más de uno noto la molestia de Chris ante esa demostración, lo de Kami se consideraba normal ya que Yami también andaba bien pegada a Chris, pero que Chris hiciera eso, la verdad era algo para dudar.

-bueno, yo, me tengo que retirar, tengo que hacer unas cosas en Lidian.-dijo Chris mirando a todos con su mirada cubierta por su cabello…-Nos vemos

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo, la peli blanca salio corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras ella corría se mordía el labio y apretaba sus manos sus manos con fuerza

-"maldición, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me siento asi?, ¿Por qué cada vez es mas incomodo?, ¿Por qué?, yo no soy asi, ¡No lo soy!, ¿Qué me esta pasando?"-pensó Chris mientras salía de la base y corría a toda velocidad no hacía Lidian sino a su apartamento.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que el chico no es el único confundido.-dijo Áster mirando todo desde el balcón

-y yo no entiendo porque te estas poniendo tan metiche con el asunto de esa pareja y Chris.-Áster miro como Ren se acercaba al momento de limpiarse un poco el sudor de su cuerpo, había hecho algunos ejercicios fuertes así como también tratar de recuperar el Shen Shou Jin

-Ja, no te hagas el idiota, tú también estas interesado en eso, lo dijiste hace tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas?.-dijo Áster tomando una copa de vino la quinta de la tarde

-odio mucho que siempre pongas en contexto cosas que son solo teorías aun sin una total explicación.-dijo Ren mirándolo fríamente

-sabes que no es por molestar, pero tu teoría tal vez no esté tan perdida como dices, además aun no has dicho lo que sabes sobre el Barbatos y tu relación con esa muerta Kanade.-dijo Áster con un tono de asco, para cuando volteo sintió la mano de Ren apretando su cuello con fuerza, en el proceso el rompió la copa para tratar de defenderse pero Ren con la misma mirada hizo que él brazo de Áster se doblara, Áster se movio frenéticamente por la falta de aire así como también por el dolor de brazo

-tres cosas Áster y mas vale que te las grabes muy bien. Primero yo hablaré cuando recupere la información faltante sobre el Barbatos no quiero ocasionar problemas y mas por la estúpida teoría que te dije solo por ser mi mejor amigo, segundo deja de meterte en la vida de las personas que no tienen relación contigo, y tercero, deja de ser un cobarde y haz lo que has venido hacer aquí, pedazo de mierda.-Ren lanzo a Áster contra la pared de hierro.

Áster escupió saliva por el impacto, y sus ojos lagrimearon un poco ante la falta de aire y por dolo en su brazo, para cuando alzo la vista Ren ya no estaba ahí. Él australiano golpeo con toda su fuerza la pared provocando una gran hendidura casi al punto de la ruptura y se masajeado el cabello con una mano

-Yo no soy como tú Ren, yo hago las cosas a mi manera, lo que voy a decir, lo diré cuando ya todo este en el tablero.-dijo Áster sin pararse de donde estaba.

…

-osito, me preocupa Chris.-dijo Vanne abrazando a Kami quien miraba Vanne muy cómoda con su cabeza acostada en su estomago, la verdad se le hacia una imagen muy tierna de ella haciendo eso, aunque le daba pena porque ella podría escuchar su estomago rugir si le daba hambre en un momento imprevisto

-ella es la Waifu de todo el fandum de Symphogear, confiemos en ella.-dijo Kami acariciando las mejillas abundantes de Vanne, jalándolas un poquito…-Jajaja, pareces ardillita cuando jalo tus mejillas

-¡Kami!-Vanne hizo su puchero sonrojado y se sentó en sus piernas…-Hablo en serio, no me gusto la mirada de Chris cuando salió corriendo, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?, ¿Cómo sabemos que esta bien?

-Ah, pequeña lobita traviesa.-Kami se sentó un poco quedando a la altura de ella y unio su frente a la de Vanne…-Chris es una chica fuerte, ha pasado por cosas que muy pocos superan y es una de las usuarias mas fuertes de todas, ella necesita espacio, tal algo si paso, pero tal vez en este momento no podemos ayudarla, no por el momento, ella nos dirá lo que tiene si es algo la aflige, ¿esta bien?, anda sonríe para mi, no quiero ver esa carita triste en ti

Vanne se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el cuello de Kami

-oye eso no se vale.-dijo el colombiano riendo, pero dejándose hacer

-travieso, osito travieso, pero asi te quiero.-dijo Vanne contiendo la risa pero no ocultando la sonrisa

-asi esta mejor, y yo también te quiero lobita traviesa.-dijo Kami abrazándola fuerte dejándola casi sin aire

-aww, ustedes nos dan diabetes a cada rato.-dijo Yami llegando improvisto…-oigan, ¿me les puedo unir?

-aleja tus pensamientos pervertidos de my lady.-dijo Kami haciendo aun lado a Yami y apartándose con Vanne en brazos

-por fis.-dijo Yami tratando de convencer a Kami

-que no, y por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí en la sala de estar a esta hora?.-Kami miro el reloj ya casi serían las 12, Vanne y él habían tenido la mañana, lo cual era muy raro de ir a esa sala a las 11 a veces se veían y otras veces no, para cuando se veían se quedaban viendo películas o leyendo libros juntos, o si no él le enseñaba a jugar yu gi oh, y otras veces se ponían demasiado mimosos o haciéndose travesuras suaves como esta vez

-eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros.-dijo Ayrton llegando con Laura a quien trataba de calmar con tal de que no se le lanzara a Kami…-es muy tarde para ambos y mas para Vanne

-¡Dejen que lo castre!, ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi bebe?!, ¡¿Qué?!-Laura gritaba con fuerza

Kami suspiro y jalo un poco la mejilla de Vanne y le dio un suave beso en la frente

-antes que nada… ¡NO HICIMOS NADA MALO!- Kami hizo su puchero abrigando a Vanne, hoy en lo particular hacia un poco de frío…- y segundo, estábamos hablando en que podía mejorar Vanne en usar su gear, y hablamos de otras cosas, de lo demás, no voy a decir nada

-¡le hizo algo!, ¡Mirar Ayrton!, ¡en los ojos se le ve la maldad!, ¡MALDAD!-señalo Laura y todos miraron a Laura con una gotita en sus frentes

-¿no has visto nada de Disney verdad?-pregunto Yami a Laura

-este mundo es muy cruel, no hay Disney, ¡¿Qué clase de cruel mundo es este?! ¡¿Qué hizo yo?!-Laura se tiro a lado de Vanne abrazándola fuerte

Todos suspiraron y se sentaron consolando a Laura, eventualmente poco a poco se hizo un poco tarde y Vanne se quedo dormida, Kami la fue a llevar a su cuarto, la abrigo bien y le dio otro abrazo y regreso con los demás, para cuando volvió se quedo con la boca abierta, había varios licores en la mesa de en medio, desde Vodka hasta un mezcla y cerveza común.

-¿what?, ¿Qué hace toda esta cerveza aquí?, ¡¿y que hacen aquí, Kirika y María?!.-Kami exclamo sorprendido

-Bossu, vamos a beber, usted dijo que quería tener una competencia de sake.-dijo Ayrton sirviéndose un poco de alcohol

-Hi dess, Ayrton-san dijo que iba a haber fiesta asi que vinimos.-dijo Kirika sonriendo y María se cruzo de brazos…-Ah y Chris tambien vino

-Chris…-Kami se quedo sin palabras al ver a Chris sentada en el sillón detrás de él, tenia la mirada triste y eso le carcomía el alma…-Este Chris… yo

-¡Vamos a beber!-Ayrton jalo a Kami sentándolo junto a él…-los demás están durmiendo y nadie se va a dar cuenta, además esta sala es personal solo para los usuarios, ándele Bossu

-no creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Kami mirando su vaso de cerveza en la mano…-yo casi no tomo y si tomo es por respeto, no me gusta el aroma.

-Bossu, tómele, ¿Qué le va a pasar?, ¿Qué le salga el tercer ojo?, jajajajaja.-todos miraron a Yami quien ya se estaba emborrachando con el segundo vaso de cerveza…-¡ponga cumbia!, ¡soy el señor Miyagi!, ¡nadie contaba con mi sensualidad!

-mierda.-dijeron Laura y Scar

Kami quería irse de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera protestar miro como Chris se servía un poco y se tomaba el trago de un solo tiro, aquello le preocupaba, se quedaría pero por el hecho de que le preocupaba Chris, pero sin beber, nada, ¡NI UNA GOTA!

…30 Minutos después…

-porque estoy solito, no una pincha mosca en mi vaso, me creen pervertido y me quieren cortar todito.-Kami se había tomado ni un vaso de cerveza, pero si 10 botellas completas de Vodka junto a Chris quien estaba igual o peor de borracha que él,…-mi querida Chris, ay, me quieren dejar sin herencia, ¡me quieren dejar pobre!, ¡POBRE!, ¡y ven que apenas puedo estar en la tierra!, ¡quiero ser un marciano!, ¡quiero ir a marte!, la vida es sabrosa ahí, quiero conocer a Godzilla,

-Kami, ¡KAMI!, me siento mal siendo la única hetero del equipo, todas con parejas y yo ahí arrumbada como un animal, ¡¿Qué hice yo para no tener su nivel de joteria?!, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Waaa!, ¿otra Kawuama papucho?-Chris tenia su pijama casi dejando ver su pecho y no tenia ya su pantalón, Yami se lo habia quitado y ahora estaba bailando la culebra junto a María

-con gusto bruja del 71,-Kami acepto el trago...-ay y soy la diva, no papucho

-entendido señor déjame en visto.-dijo Chris y ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a reir como locos entre trago y mas tragos

Yami y María tenía dos tubos largos y estaban bailando sobre las mesas

-este es el baile del limón, el baile del limón, lo traía en el agua del calzón que le dio a la Kazanari, para que me pele y me haga su oficial, su oficial, pero la pinche muerta regreso y ni el agua del calzón le saca la tetuda roja de maceta.-María cantaba a todo pulmón con dos botellas en sus manos y con un tubo el cual habia calvado en una mesa

-¡pinche bruja de sangre extrajera!, ¡trajiste a tus críos porque el doctor jamos los quiso!, ¡y pobre me dejaste!, ¡y de amor me morí!, ¡pinche bruta de sangre extrajera!, ¡viva estoy, viva estoy, pero no por tu amor!, ¡puta vida!-Yami habia dejado de Bailar el tubo junto a Maria y ahora se lamentaba junto a ella por el desamor, María respecto a Tsubasa y Yami respecto a la pinche escoba que le dijeron que le iban a mandar, pero que jamas llego y era de Irlanda la escoba…-¡Pinche vida!, ¡Malditos celos!,

Kirika por su parte habia quedado casi noqueada por la terrible cantidad de bebidas que tomo, pero por la cara que tenia estaba muy feliz, mientras que en sus sueños decía cosas que le iba ha hacer a Shirabe mientras esta dormida

-hoy no caminas Shirabe, jajaja, pinche maría ya duérmete pendeja.-dijo Kirika en sueños…-que me quiero ponchar a la Shirabe

Mientras tanto Ayrton y Laura se estaban viendo fijamente

-Ayrton.-dijo Laura

-¿Qué paso boluda?.-pregunto Ayrton tomándose de forma incorrecta el vino, el cual estaba vaciando en una planta cerca de el…-come plantita, que de sol no siempre vas a vivir, eso es, bebe, ¡BEBE!

-pudin.-dijo Laura muy ida igual que, y al momento de decir eso ambos se tiraron al suelo riendo como locos, agarrándose el estomago y rodando de un lado al otro, Ayrton quedado sentado en las piernas de Kami

-y ahora usted, ¿Qué?, ¿le tira al otro lado?-pregunto Ayrton borracho a Kami

-no, pero puede que si, ¡traigamen a Ren!, ¡Grrrr!, ese hombre si le doy y no consejos.-dijo Kami con su supuesta cara sexy sin saber que solo hacia que Laura se muriera mas de la risa

-el Bossu tiene el ojito bonito.-dijo Laura riendo

-¿Qué es eso?.-pregunto Chris tapándose el pecho de muy mala forma

-pues tiene un ojo mirando al otro.-dijo Laura riendo

-quien fuera el Bossu, rodeado de mujeres, tiene novia, tiene a la Waifu y ahora ya tiene a Ren y Ayrton, ¡maldigo su suerte Bossu!, ¡denme su consejo!-dijo Yami tomándose una botella de Vodka

-¡Se inocente!-dijo Kami borracho y riendo por su comentario…-eso es el verdadero poder del encanto, 7w7, mírame a mi, soy inocente y hasta ya Ayrton cayo en mis piernas

-correción, no caí. ¡Rodee!, ¡Wii!-Ayrton rodo como pelota hacia Laura

-nos pos, mejor rezo por tener salud.-dijo Yami y María se carcajeo de la risa

Laura se puso de pie mientras Ayrton la abrazaba, y golpeo a Yami en la cabeza con la cazuela llamando la atención de todos, y ahora dejando a Yami con el ojito bonito y Kirika toda atontada mas de lo que estaba

-atención, caballeros y gente metiche, yo y este muchacho, que digo muchacho, querido, amado, distraído, y demás sinónimos, vamos a cantar una canción bien bonita, pero bien bonita, fíjate, fíjate, que hasta Londres se va a oír, solo peleen el ojo.-dijo Laura parando a Ayrton el cual agarro el micrófono y le hayo una forma extraña

-¿Cuándo lo cortaste mujer?, ¿Cómo va ir al baño el pobre?-dijo Ayrton señalando al micrófono y a alguien de los presentes

-pues por el otro lado.-dijo Laura y ambos comenzaron a reír de nuevo

-¡canten!, ¡ya!, ¡para chillar por algo!-alzo su copa María

-pinche emo, incluso si no tienes nada porque llorar, lloras, hasta porque no parpadeas.-dijo Laura

-eso es cierto María, por todo lloras.-dijo Kirika atontada apendejada por el alcohol

-corrección no lloro, yo saco agua de pureza.-dijo María…-ni yo me la creo

-JAJAJAJAJA.-comenzaron a reír todos mientras Ayrton ponía la música, era el soundtrack off vocal de una de las canciones de Aladín

-Yo te quiero enseñar, un mundo bien pinche wey, ven Laurita, y deja tu corazón brillar.-comenzó Ayrton mientras agarraba un peluche como micrófono…- Yo te puedo mostrar, cosas boludeces, ven Laurita y déjate llevar a un mundo wey

-Un mundo wey, un mundo en el que tu y yo, podamos decidir, como vivir sin cursilerías,-continuo Laura abrazando a Kirika y lanzadola por la ventana y volvió de golpe porque cayo sobre un trampolín y cayendo sobre Ayrton en una pose muy extraña pero en la forma que se mostraban bien unidos

Yami tomo una foto de la escena de Ayrton y Kirika y la guardo, pero no se dio cuenta de que habia puesto la foto en formato de envió, enviándola a todos los usuarios y hasta al comandante y al mismo jefe del clan Kazanari

-Un mundo wey, que nunca pude imaginar, donde ya comprendí, junto a ti, el mundo es pinche caro.-continuo Ayrton bailando con un peluche para después bailar a el jarabe tapatío con Laura mientras la música seguía…-Pendeja visión, extra longuitas, voy rodeando contigo por unas nuevas cervezas

-un mundo wey, un mundo wey, un mundo en el que tu y yo, podamos decidir, como vivir, con mas pendejadas.-cantaron ambos dando vueltas con sus codos unidos, y hacían el baile del caballo…-muevan las piernas todos, andeles, ¡WOW!.

-no mames, que canción más hermosa, ¡denle un óscar!, ¡Carajo!-dijo Kami aplaudiendo como foca

-Un mundo wey, un mundo wey, que presumir, que compartir, que añorar, que contemplar, con cursilerías.-concluyeron ambos balando el paso tuntún

-joder, que pieza de arte, esto si es arte, ¡aprécienlo!-rio María mientras los ánimos de borrachos regresaban a todos con fuerza

-tu deberías hacerlo María, porque cada vez que sales a cantar, prefiero ponerme a estudiar que verte cantar, ¡deshonraste a la vaca!-dijo Kirika

-pues la vaca soy yo por los pechos, dah.-dijo María tomándose otra botella

-ah, es cierto, solo te faltan los cuernos y ya.-dijo Chris y todos se rieron con más fuerza que antes, al mismo tiempo que todos comenzaban a beber mas y más

Ayrton , Laura junto a Kirika estaban con esta ultima que se tomara todo un mezcla de un trago mientras abrazaba a Ayrton quien a su vez la abrazaba fuerte y le decía que una shinigami pero bien Kawaii, tanto que hasta hacia ver que el universo tenia esperanza, fe en la humanidad y que los productos de los Coreanos jotitos costaran menos, ¡Pinches chinos, todos se parecen!, ¿o a quienes estaba reclamando para que bajaran los precios?, meh, con tal de que los bajaran ya era una gran ganancia

Mientras Yami y María hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta por si una comenzaba a hipar era un mar de risas, María hasta le enseño el paso de la cólera a Yami el cual era estar hecha casi bolita, ponerse enojada y ver para donde te ibas porque estando en forma de bolita no veías ni maíz

Por otro lado Kami y Chris estaban muy abrazados, Kami le daba besos a Chris en toda su hermosa carita, además de que pocos habían notado incluyendo el colombiano que Chris estaba solo en ropa interior, y él solo tenia sus pantalones puestos, ¿Dónde estaba su camisa?, meh, después la iba a buscar

-Mi linda Chris, no estes triste, ¿Quién te hizo llorar para partirle la cara?-pregunto Kami mirando para el sillón pensando que ahí estaba Chris

-tu.-respondió Chris hipando

-ay, esa no me la esperaba, ¡Laura!-Kami le grito a Laura

-¡que quiere!, no ve que estoy con mi hermano del alma haciendo que esta rubia oxigenada, ya quede ahora si en shock o algo.-dijo Laura

-dale la cazuela, me voy a pegar por hacer llorar a mi chris.-dijo Kami borracho

-me enorgullece Bossu, dese bien duro y tambien por mi bebe Vanne, que siempre me la deja en visto por esta chichona falsa.-dijo Laura dándole la cazuela

-meh, solo por Chris, y solo por mi Chris.-dijo Kami y comenzó a darse suaves golpes en la cabeza y Chris lo abrazaba por el cuello…-Vanne…ella, ¿de quien hablo?

-Jajajajaja, el Bossu esta bien borracho que hasta se olvido de su novia, Jajajaja.-rieron tanto Yami como María para después todos carcajearse a mas no poder

-Eso es sad, pero es mas sad, que tengas para cerveza y no para comparte una pizza, eso rompe el Kokoro.-dijo Ayrton y se puso a llorar en el hombro de una Kirika que solo estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas de Shirabe mientras su amigo Ayrton estaba dolido porque no había podido comer otra pizza en mucho tiempo.

-uyy, pero es mas triste, eh, ¿a mi que me duele?-se señalo Laura

-aquí no hay Disney carajo.-dijo Yami hipando

-¡AY!, ¡Si me dolio!, ¡Mátame dios!, ¡Sin cuasimodo no puedo vivir!, ¡Mi rampunzel!-comenzó a llorar Laura para después parar…-ah no manches, que bipolar soy

Todos se miraron entre sí, para después reir con fuerza por el comentario de Laura, sin duda alguna seria una velada muy larga

El tiempo fue pasando en esa velada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los ojos rojos de un depredador estaban puesto tanto en Kami como en Chris, se relamía los labios con suavidad, y al ver como las luces se apagaron, fue cuando decidió hacer su jugada, sería tan divertido.

…..

-ñam.-Vanne estaba caminando en dirección a la sala de estar, ya era de día, incluso pasaba del medio día, había olvidado algo en la sala de estar la otra noche, así que debía recogerlo, aparte debería disculparse por los demás de haberse quedado dormida, eso era una falta de respeto muy grave en su punto de vista…-Espero que no estén molestos, tenía mucho sueño ayer, bueno ya llegue, es hora de ir por mi celular, necesito mi dosis de Yaoi diaria, espero que todo….¿eh?

Vanne había abierto la puerta de la sala de estar y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, había botellas de licor en todo el lugar, el olor era muy fuerte, vio como Ayrton estaba tirado patas arriba y con la boca abierta con ronquidos muy fuertes que salían y movían muchos papeles, Laura y Kirika estaban durmiendo abrazadas muy pegadas junto a una cinta de color negro con toques de dorados que decía SHINee, Yami estaba colgando en el techo junto a María, ambas estaban tan dormidas que parecían no sentir el frió del aire acondicionado. Su vista viajo al sillón de la sala de estar, ahí se puso pálida y negaba con la cabeza, ahí estaban Kami y Chris abrazados, con una gran frazada en sus cuerpos, y algunas partes que faltaban en sus cuerpos, se puso pálida al instante y miro la ventana asustada

-¡KYA, A KAMI SE LE VE LA ROPA INTERIOR!-Vanne grito tan fuerte que todo el cuartel emitió una alerta roja, pero esta vez no sería por los Noises, no señor.

…..

María, Ayrton, Laura, Kirika, Yami, Chris y Kami estaban en la oficina de Genjurou a su lado estaban Ren y Áster, los tres muy molestos, por no decir furiosos. Después de dejar a la bebe del grupo con un "trauma", los demás vieron el alboroto y vieron la escena, mas de uno quedo en shock además de que hubo otro asunto del cual fue culpa de Yami pero a al vez fue de todos.

-Se supone que ya están grandes y saben sus limites, ¿Por qué demonios se pusieron a beber en un lugar donde no hay un permiso para eso?-Genjurou pregunto con su tono calmado, mientras miraba los 7 jovenes frente a él, al otro extremo de la sala, estaban los demás.

Milagrosamente, por no decir de furia Kail se había recuperado totalmente de sus heridas, eso fue debido al shock que recibió al ver una foto de Kirika con Ayrton bien pegaditos, pero no había nada malo, solo el hecho de que estaban pegados, aparte de que la foto había sido hecha por Yami fue enviada a todo el cuartel general, haciendo que su Waifu, Shirabe llorara pero no por el hecho de que Kirika estaba borracha y con muchas personas igual o peor y que podría pasar cualquier cosa, sino por el hecho de que no había participado en la borrachera, solo Atzi sabia eso.

-¡ENCIERRENLOS!-Kail se abalanzo sobre ellos y Liz y Atzi la agarraron fuerte haciendo que permaneciera en su asiento…-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Kirika?!, ¡A mi waifu!, ¡MI WAIFU!, ¡Te escogió a ti, y así le demuestras tu amor lisiada oxigenada!

-¡Lo siento dess!-grito Kirika agarrándose su cabeza, al igual que los demás debido a la resaca.

-Paren su cotorreo, esta vez se metieron en un grave lio, no solo violaron la regla de que no podía bebe alcohol si no que tambien enviaron fotos de todo tipo al cuartel incluso videos haciendo lo que estaban haciendo esa noche.-dijo Áster serio…-Deberiamos…

-¡CORTENLES LA CABEZA!-grito Kail y Vanne la abrazo, ella se podría decir que era la mas afectada, ya que desde el momento en que entraron, no habia levantado la mirada hacia su lindo novio, lo mismo para él, aunque en su interior era lo contrario, pero por otra parte, no quería ver a su novia solo a Chris. Ren en ese momento frunció el ceño.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado, paso, van a pagar las consecuencias en su momento, ahora tienen una misión.-dijo Ren haciendo que todos voltearan

-¿estas demente?, ¿mision?, después de lo que hicieron ellos…-Genjurou fue interrumpido por Áster

-La idea de Kail me parece tentadora.-dijo Áster y Kail saco un hacha haciendo a mas de uno temblar, pero nadie pudo contra la cazuela de Laura, incluso hasta Kail tuvo que ir por un espejo a ver si no le tumbo un diente…-Pero lo de Ren también es importante, antes de que limpien, y hablo en todos los términos de limpiar, deberán llevar, este maletín al clan Kazanari

Tsubasa y todos levantaron la mirada al momento de ver el maletín que Áster dejaba en medio del lugar

-¿Qué es eso?, ¡Ay!, ¿puedo tomar mas café?-Ayrton pregunto mientras trataba de quitarse a María quien no lo soltaba porque en ese momento, la peli rosa estaba que se caía del sueño.

-Claro.-dijo Ren y Ayrton fue por mas café en su proceso llevo para todos los que tenían resaca

-yo creo quien debería pagar por todos, es Yami.-dijo Laura y Yami escupió el café con dolor debido a la resaca

-¿y porque ella sabiendo que ustedes cuatro llevaron el alcohol?.-pregunto Genjurou y Laura pensó

-porque abandono a mi bebe en muchos países sola sin nada, y yo ni enterada, incluso casi le cortan las manitas.-dijo Laura y todos miraron a Yami y después a Vanne

-¡Joder, eso era un rol!,-reclamo Yami y Laura comenzó a silvar

-¡Concedido!-dijeron los tres hombres mientras los demás aplaudían dentro de si mismos

-los odio y los amo al mismo tiempo, ¿saben?.-dijo Yami llorando lagrimas de macho y miro a Liz…-¿me iras a ver a la prisión amor?

-claro que si bonita.-dijo Liz sonriendo y Kail tenia ganas de matar a Kirika con la mirada, la pequeña shinigami se escondió detrás de Ayrton

-tranquila, si te hace algo, yo se lo regreso.-dijo Ayrton acariciando la cabecita de Kirika

-eres muy amable Ayrton-san.-dijo María sonriendo a Ayrton quien desvió la mirada algo apenado…-¿Qué pasa?

-no nada, solo que, lo hago porque quiero que zababa siga unida.-dijo Ayrton tomando el café de un tiro sin importar que se quemara en el proceso, mientras Laura miraba todo desde su silla minuciosamente y diciendo en su mente "pinche tetona rosa de sangre extrajera", "¡ese es mi novio Fake!"

-este, nos podrían decir, ¿Qué ese maletín?.-pregunto Chris acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Kami y este la abrazo suavemente, mas de uno miro la escena y otros miraron a la mexicana, esperando algo, mas no dijo nada, la cara que tenia cuando escucharon su grito, era una de miedo, parecía que habia visto a lucifer o algo mas.

-Es el linker que Kanade.-dijo Ren haciendo que mas de uno se sorprendiera

-pensé que ese Linker habia sido desechado.-dijo Hibiki tomando la palabra

-no, Elfnein lo guardo como reserva en caso de que no pudiera perfeccionar el Linker actual que usa el trío napolitano.-dijo Áster haciendo que el trio se sonrojara pero no pudiera reclamar, porque dos de ellos tenian una fuerte resaca y la otra estaba avergonzada…-Debido a que ya fue creado el nuevo linker. El de Kanade debe ser guardado en una zona alejada del cuartel, tememos que el enemigo lo este buscando

-¿Por qué creen eso?.-pregunto Atzi curiosa

-si la persona que dice ser Kanade, es la verdadera Kanade en carne y hueso, tal vez busca incrementar su poder, Kanade nunca tuvo una buena sincronización con su reliquia, ni con la armadura Nehustan la cual pensábamos usar para que ella viviera un poco más. El barbatos no es la excepción, lo puede controlar pero momentáneamente, asi que ella podría venir por esto.-señalo Genjurou el maletín..-No es seguro, pero hay un 50% de probabilidad, asi que es mejor ocultar este Linker, hay en total 15 dosis ese maletín

-¡¿tantas?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos y los de la resaca gimieron de dolor

Genjurou asintió

-para reparar un poco el alboroto de ayer, todos, TODOS, van a cooperar en este misión sencilla, y después van a limpiar todo el cuartel general.-dijo Ren serió

-¿y tu porque das ordenes?, no eres el comandante.-dijo Chris, cuando unos pucheros de burla iban a salir Ren la miro con molestia

-porque yo tan si quiera tengo un poco de vergüenza.-dijo Ren haciendo que Chris se sonrojara y mirara a donde Ren apuntaba quien era a Vanne, con eso, Chris se alejó un poco de Kami, mejor dicho ambos saltaron de impresión al ver lo juntitos que estaban…-Pueden retirarse, uno de ustedes se llevara el maletín, los demás cubrirán sus espaldas, váyanse

Todos se retiraron, Atzi tomo el maletín y todos fueron hacia la salida, pero antes se fueron a dar una larga ducha, el regaño había sido terrible, más de uno fue a rezarle a Jesús o a cualquier santo

….

-Ah, joder, esto es aburrido.-dijo Ayrton mientras caminaba junto a María, Liz y Laura es unas calles alejadas de donde estaba la persona quien cargaba el maletín, quien era Kami acompañado de Kail, Vanne y Chris, no quería estar en el lugar del Bossu en ese momento

-la verdad opino lo mismo.-dijo María bostezando…-ni siquiera dormí nada

-durmieron pero la resaca en ustedes es muy fuerte.-dijo Liz

-"oigan, no se desconcentren".-Tsubasa hablo por intercomunicador, todos traían uno asi que escuchaban las platicas lo cual era medio desastroso

-solo vamos a entregar un maletín.-dijo Kirika del otro lado de la ciudad junto a Hibiki y Shirabe

-"un maletín que si se nos pierde o no llegamos con el a la mansión del clan Kazanari nos van a matar".-dijo Kail asustada

-lo dice la persona que salió de una madriza bien fuerte.-dijo Ayrton divertido

-¡No me recuerdes eso!-declaro Kail asustada y temblando

-lo importante es que ya estas bien, no podríamos hacerle Bullying a alguien quien no seas tu.-dijo Yami riendo y Kail se puso roja como tomate

-¡que malos son!.-dijo y todos rieron a excepción de Tsubasa que lo considero una perdida de tiempo, a pesar de que se llevaba bien con Yami jamás entendía las formas de divertirse y como los demás se reían, ni quería entender la verdad.

Vanne miraba de Chris a Kami, muy preocupada, Kami antes de salir había tratado de hablar con ella, pero Kail le lanzo un hacha que hizo a ambos salir corriendo en una dirección en pánico, si asi la protegía el grupo, no quería saber como actuarían sus familiares. Mientras pensaba en eso no pudo evitarse sentir algo incomodo debido a la situación, esperaba un reclamo o algo de Vanne, pero nada, ¿Qué mujer mas…."extraña"? no, tal vez no era el termino correcto, pero lo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza era la mirada de terror de Vanne cuando el despertó al escuchar su grito, ¿Qué vio para tener esa cara? Aparte de lo que vio, ¡El era inocente!, ¡No habia hecho nada con Chris!, o eso recordaba él. Antes de que pudiera avanzar sintió un peso en su espalda, le helo la sangre.

-"¿Estas listo?, que comience el show".-aquella voz en sus sueños de cuando estuvo inconsciente volvió, se quedo paralizo sin poder moverse.

-¿kami chan?, ¿estas bien?.-miro sobre su hombro a Vanne quien lo miraba preocupado al mismo tiempo que las demás, el asintió no muy convencido tomando la mano de Vanne entrelazándola con la suya…-no pares bien

-no en serio, estoy bien, es por la resaca, jamás había bebido tanto en mi vida, y eso que no me gusta el alcohol, tranquila lobita traviesa, esto no puede conmigo.-sonrio Kami suavemente a Vanne

-no te sobre esfuerces.-dijo Vanne acercándose mas a él. El río al sentí como lo mordía suavemente en sus brazos, preparado para regresárselas, miro como a su lado vía una cuchilla pasar con velocidad, lista para encajarse en el abdomen de Vanne

-¡CUIDADO!-la cubrió con su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos…-_ Fallian Rhein Siegfried Zizzl _

Kami activo su gear y al momento de saltar, un Noise de forma de abeja golpeo el suelo

-¡NOISES!-gritaron Kail y Chris y observaron a lo lejos varios tipos de portales en donde una gran cantidad de Noises se dirigían hacia donde estaban posicionados

Kami chasqueo su lengua al ver lo que pasaba, y dio un gran salto hacia uno de los techos, el alivio le duro poco, ya que de nuevo esa sensación de terror lo inundo dejándolo paralizado, además tenia en brazos a su novia, y sentía que la estaba lastimando la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo cubriéndola con su cuerpo

-parece que Ren no se equivoco.-dijo Kail sacando su reliquia…-demasiada coincidencia

-tienes razón,.-dijo Chris mientras miraba como varías luces en diferentes partes de la ciudad venían con una melodía y después un canto…-demasiada coincidencia, no tenemos tiempo, vamos, ¡ayudemos!

Todos los usuarios activaron sus reliquias, Vanne había activado la suya al momento de ver aquel Noise con forma de abeja, con suavidad, se soltó de los brazos de Kami, asustada al ver que no reaccionaba, Chris y Kail habían comenzado a pelear, lo malo era que los Noises con los que estaban peleando era de tipo volador y muy rápidos

-no me puedo mover.-dijo Kami jadeando de dolor

-es por el gear.-dijo Chris llegando con Kail jadeando por el susto ya que subió muchos pisos de sentón

-¿quieres decir que Kami es un usuario no comportable?.-Vanne sostuvo a Kami con ayuda de Kail

-no, niña, claro que no, solo que su gear no lo ve como su legitimo dueño

Chris saco varias de sus pistolas y apunto a diferentes direcciones, la voz de aquella mujer la hacia enojar mas de una forma, aun recordaba lo que por su culpa hizo a su senpai

-culparme de que no hayas apuntado bien, es muy bajo, Yukine

-¡KANADE!-gritaron tanto Kami como Chris, ambos sacaron sus armas, y vieron como la figura de Kanade se movia entre los cielos riendo y jugando con su armad gear

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-Kail saco sus orbes al tiempo que el sonido de la cadena que los unía hacia eco con los gritos de las personas, bajo ellos, los civiles estaban siendo convertidos en carbón

-yo en su lugar, salvaba las patéticas vidas de los humanos.-dijo Kanade señalando a los civiles quienes corría asustados, habían tambien niños quienes corrian y lloraban por sus madres, algunos adultos los dejaban atrás para salvarse a ellos….-es una lastima que algunos abandonen a sus hijos

-¡Maldita!-Chris dio el primer ataque y Kanade lo esquivo, dándole un golpe en el estomago a Chris, en el proceso sacándole una fuerte cantidad de sangre. Debido a su velocidad que apenas pudieron notar, Kami recibió un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar 5 edificios de donde estaba y a Kail la lanzo contra el pavimento, desde una altura de 20 metros

-que patéticos en serio.-dijo Kanade y miro a Vanne quien estaba en el suelo abrazando el maletín y temblando de miedo, había un liquido medio transparente donde estaba Vanne, y con un olor particular, Kanade no pudo evitar reírse mientras pisaba la cabeza de Chris…-¡que usuaria mas patética Jajajaja!, no puede ser que estes temblando de miedo, al mismo tiempo que varias personas necesitan tu ayuda, eres una perdida de tiempo, un caso perdido, ese maldito Linker no me sirve de nada

Kanade se acerco a Vanne quien se hizo para atrás arrastrándose

-en verdad no se porque me causas tanta intriga cuando lo único que haces, es solo dar mas carga, y la prueba esta en la relación de Chris y tu novio.-Kanade dijo con una sonrisa sínica viendo como Vanne comenzaba a llorar…-que poca eres, no me sirves para nada

Kanade alzo su lanza, el filo brillo ante los ojos de la mexicana quien seguía temblando de miedo en su lugar llorando

-adios, pendeja.-dijo Kanade pero su ataque fue repelido por el armad gear de Kami quien se limpiaba la sangre...-a pesar de que no eres un usuario casi compartible, debo decir que eres un digno oponente, pero no el de mi tipo

Kami le dio una patada a Kanade en el estomago al momento de que escuchaba los gritos de Tsubasa reclamando por que no le tocaran a Kanade, quien nadie la lastimara.

-me importo poco lo que pienses.-dijo Kami y tomo a Chris en sus brazos revisando la herida en su cabeza….-asi como tambien lo que digas.

Kami miro de reojo a Vanne quien estaba temblando y llorando, el frunció el ceño

-¿Qué tienes?, ¡Vanne por favor calmate!-pidio Kami preocupado y un tanto serio…-¡Vanne!

-Yo…yo..-Vanne tartamudeo y Kanade rio con mucha maldad y diversión por lo que veían en sus ojos.

-En lugar de estar riendo, ponte atenta pendeja.-Kail golpeo con ambas de sus manos unidas la espalda de Kanade con sus obres envolviendo sus manos, el daño fue retenido por la capa de Kanade, quien solo atino a reir

-por fin esto esta comenzando.-dijo Kanade riendo y haciendo un movimiento elegante, desapareció para luego reaparecer en el otro edificio moviendo su armad gear como un juguete, y con cada batido, nuevos Noises aparecían. Kail acudió a ayudar a Vanne, quien estaba mas palida que una hoja de papel y no dejaba de temblar

-¡Vanne cálmate por favor!, ¡te va a dar taquicardia!.-le dijo Kami serio, debio a que Chris estaba jadeando de dolor en sus brazos con una herida medio profunda en su cabeza, si pudiera ayudar a ambas lo haría, pero...¡joder!

-¡Ya Bossu!, ¡Ya!-le regaño Kail abrazando a Vanne…-¿Qué no escucho lo de Ren?, Vanne no es candidata a pelear, pero aun asi vino aquí.

-Quiero…ayudar…. Quiero…pelear..-tartamudeo la mexicana abrazando el maletín. Tanto Kail como Kami se miraron serios

-No pequeña, esta vez quédate atrás, sabemos que quieres ayudar, pero no estas apta para el combate, lo siento, pero esta vez, déjanos esto a nosotros.-dijo Kail poniéndole ambas de sus manos en los hombros de Vanne

-awww que asco me dan.-dijo Kanade sonriendo y Kami lanzo un ataque desde su espada de doble filo y sorprendiendo a el y Kail, Chris había disparado desde donde estaba, y con esa herida en la cabeza…-parece que si son buenos oponentes, si es asi, vamos a jugar un poco

-¡Chris!-exclamaron Vanne, Kail y Kami aliviados al ver Chris despierta después del gran golpe, ella tosio un poco elevando su rostro hacia Kami, ambos se miraron con gran alivio y otra extraña mirada que Kail no paso desapercibida, pero que esta vez ignoraría

-Esa mujer es un demonio.-dijo Chris mirando a Kanade quien esperaba por sus contrincantes, mientras miraba con gran admiración la gran masacre de vidas que estaba bajo sus pies, lo mas divertido es que nadie acudió a ayudarlos, a excepción de Kail quien salvo a unos cuantos, mientras se efectuaba la evacuación…-debemos atacarla entre los 4

-Vanne no va a participar, recuerda Chris, ella no esta apta para el combate.-dijo Kami sin mirar a Vanne, quien solo se hizo mas bolita donde estaba, claramente ella sabía que no habia hecho nada por ayudar, y aun asi estaba ahí vistiendo su symphogear y causando mas problemas que ayuda

-joder.-dijo Chris poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Kami…-entonces seremos nosotros tres, acabemos con los Noises y después iremos contra ella, tu, te quedas aquí y no haras nada, ¿entendido?

Vanne asintió ante la orden de Chris, quien le sonrio suavemente para demostrarle que no estaba enojada con ella

-bien, vamos Kail.-dijo Chris y Kail se puso a lado de la peli blanca…-Vanne tira ese maletín, ahí no hay nada de Linker, solo fue una farsa, solo querían castigarnos, quédate ahí pequeña, volveremos pronto

Kanade sonrio ante lo que estaba diciendo Chris, asi que todo era una farsa para castigarlos, que conveniente castigo debía decir. Aun asi al ver la determinación de ellos no pudo evitar sacar un gemido de gran impaciencia, mientras los miraba sonrojada y sus ojos tenian una extraña expresión que todos catalogarían como espeluznante

-que comience el Show, yo jamas le he temido a nada, ni si quiera un demonio.-dijo Kanade dando un salto con el impulso de su armad gear, dirigiéndose cerca de la torre Tokio

Kail, Chris y Kami se miraron entre si, asintiendo en el proceso, para después comenzar a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba Kanade, en su camino se comunicaron con los demás, al momento de que comenzaban a pelear contra los Noises, esta vez no dejarían escapar a Kanade, mas de uno tenia una deuda pendiente con esa usuaria de gear maldito.

….

Los miro alejarse mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, se sentía fatal por lo que ocurrido, en verdad ella no era buena peleando, aquella vez solo había peleado debido al enojo que sentía, en este momento solo tenia miedo y nada mas, pero la culpa en ese momento superaba su tristeza y miedo.

Temblando aun, tomo el maletín el cual no tenia nada, todos sabían que lo del maletín era solo una farsa para castigarlos con varios deberes, Genjurou jamás llevaría ese linker con el clan Kazanari, eso estaba claro. Pero aun asi, estaba nerviosa, al momento de limpiar sus lagrimas abrió el maletín, comenzó a hipar por el temor y la desesperación que tenia además de que las palabras de Kanade golpeaban con fuerza todo su ser.

-"_jamas le he tenido miedo a un demonio"_.- esas palabras de Kanade la estremecieron, y recordarlas la hacían temblar mucho al tiempo de que miraba el interior del maletín

Vanne se abrazo a su misma mientras miraba 10 de las 15 muestras del linker de Kanade en ese maletín, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿como obtuvo el linker a pesar de que estaba bajo una seguridad de 5 candados?, ¡¿para que carajos quería el linker?!.

Era una cobarde, una cobarde,eso estaba mas que claro, lo que habia hecho era imperdonable, mas aun asi ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, miro de nuevo el maletín y la dirección hacia donde Kanade y los demás se habían dirigido, limpio sus lagrimas por ultima vez y tomo una de las muestras del Linker de Kanade, sus ojos llenos de dolor se convirtieron en unos de determinación y seriedad, lo que iba ha hacer era una locura, pero... no tenia opción

-No importa el costo, incluso si esto termina conmigo, te llevare conmigo, Amou Kanade.-dijo Vanne al momento de que tomaba el frasco con el linker y lo bebía hasta la ultima gota, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al momento de que sus gritos de dolor hacían eco, a pesar de eso, tomo el siguiente frasco y el siguiente.

Sus ojos cafés pronto cambiaron de color, ella ya no era la Vanne que conocían

* * *

Me encanta vuelvo a repetir, amo con todo mi kokoro a Kanade en forma de villano, además su razón de ser es algo muy curiosa mientras poco a poco se va revelando. Claramente pensaran que Vanne le pasa de todo, y la verdad no lo niego pero esto tiene una explicación muy logica la cual se vera en los capitulos finales del mismo Fanfic. De nuevo muchas gracias a Kail, Ayrton y marati2011 junto a las personas que se tomaran la molestia de leer y releer esta historia


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Sus ojos miraban con regocijo la destrucción que se llevaba a cabo, las canciones de todos los usuarios podía oírlas, tan armónicas, llenas de vida, pero incapaces de traer la paz, ¿para eso siempre fueron sus canciones?, podría decir que sí, pero también no, pero al final simplemente no sabía la respuesta, solo podía decir que las canciones mezcladas con el caos, era la misma representación de que los humanos aun no estaban listos, tal vez jamás lo estuvieron.

Alzo su vista al cielo, su mirada roja se posó sobre el cielo azul mezclado en cenizas de Noises y humo que se alzaba. Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar el susurro de una voz lastimada, llorosa y con miedo

"_Ayúdenme, por favor, tengo miedo"_

Miro a todos lados, cuando en ese momento un extraño y reconocible olor llego y la rodeo por completo.

-¿linker?-Kanade miro a todo el panorama, para después escuchar un grito desgarrador que al poco tiempo hizo eco en lo profundo del caos, ella toco su pecho exactamente en donde está su corazón…-¿Por qué me duele?

….

-¡Rápido!, ¡Tenemos que evacuar a toda una ciudad!-Genjurou ordenaba con voz firme a todo el cuartel, los demás cuarteles se habían movilizados y la guardia general de Japón había llegado como apoyo, el ataque había sido impredecible, nunca cruzo por su cabeza que la "misión" se iba a convertir en realidad, tal vez el hecho de que Áster lo haya dicho haya provocado todo esto.

-¡Comandante, aún queda gente en toda la ciudad!, ¡es casi imposible evacuarlos!-informo Aoi

-El número de muertos van en ascenso.-dijo Fujitaka mostrando una barra donde mostraba la cantidad de gente que poco a poco iba pereciendo conforme pasaban los segundos…-A este paso si no logramos detener la amenaza Japón será destruido y con ello seguirán los demás países

-Maldición.-dijo Genjurou golpeando con fuerza su escritorio al momento de que ataques a fuera de las instalaciones hacían eco….- ¡Comunícame con Áster y Ren!, Tenemos que impedir que esos Noises salgan de Japón a toda costa

-Pero señor, la gente…-Aoi lo miro preocupada

-Áster fue comandante del ejército de Australia así como también teniente del ejército de Japón y Ren sabe alquimia,.-comenta Genjurou y mira de reojo a Elfnein la cual asintió algo preocupada

-Comandante no me diga que usted…-Owaga se acercó y Genjurou puso su espalda firme y tensa

-Owaga llévate a Elfnein contigo, Áster, Ren y todos los usuarios necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, me pondré en contacto con ellos dos en seguida, la gente debe ser evacuada, cuando no haya más gente en la ciudad principal, proseguiremos con las demás ciudades, por ningún motivo debemos dejar que los Noises sigan avanzando. ¡Ve Owaga!

Owaga igual que los demás no estaba convencido en absoluto del plan de su comandante, pero en momentos como este, cuestionar solo quitaba tiempo, así que no tenía más opción que obedecer,

-Vamos, Elfnein-san.-Cuando la llamo Elfnein ya tenía su mochila con ella con diferentes sustancias y uno que otro equipo, ambos se retiraron corriendo al momento de que los comunicadores de Ren y Áster se ponían en contacto con Genjurou

-Áster, ya sabes la situación, nuestra prioridad son dos cosas, evacuar a los ciudadanos y segundo no dejar que los Noises salgan del área principal.-dijo Genjurou

-"_Estas pidiendo mucho en poco tiempo Gen, pero no hay alternativa, en estos momentos Ren está cerca de una de las líneas Ley, será mejor que todo el cuartel y el ejército coopere, si queremos que todo salga bien"._-dijo Áster el tiempo que el combatía contra los Noises mientras daba el tiempo a las personas a huir y al ejercito tomar líneas de defensas

-Tienes a tu disposición, todo el cuartel así como también el ejército, formen una línea de defensa, desde oeste a este, hagan caer los edificios más grandes creando un fuerte momentáneo eso ganara tiempo, hasta que el ultimo ciudadano salga de ahí, es cuando Ren ejecutara con ayuda de Elfnein la siguiente fase.-dijo Gen

Áster sonrió con diversión al tiempo de que golpeaba a uno de los Noises mandándolo a volar lejos, el ruido de un edificio grande cayéndose hizo eco

-"_Que así sea, informales a los usuarios, esta vez, tienen que derrotar a esa mocosa".-_dijo Áster

-También tienes que traerte consigo a la usuaria del Gungnir Híbrido, no es apta para pelear, será una carga para todos ellos si ella se queda ahí.-dijo Genjurou

-_"¿No estas siendo algo mezquino con esa niña?_

-Tal vez, pero, no quiero que pase lo mismo que Kanade y Hibiki-kun al mismo tiempo, prefiero verla aquí, cremé, incluso sus amigos estarán más aliviados si saben que ella no será herida.-dijo Genjurou mordiéndose el labio

-_"Si es lo que deseas que así sea".-_respondió Áster y con ello cortando la llamada, Ren no había dicho palabra alguna, el plan ya estaba dicho, sólo debía tener fe con en ello.

Desde todas direcciones todos escucharon gritos desgarradores, incluso algunos Noises detuvieron su ataque y todas las personas se detenían al escuchar esos gritos, a pesar de ser bajos, todos podían escucharlos, eran terribles, y los chillidos que emitía de vez en cuando era algo que preocupaba, pero así como los escucharon así se fueron, siendo reemplazados por las canciones de los usuarios.

-"Esto no me agrada nada".-pensó Ren al momento de que veía llegar a Owaga en compañía de Elfnein, Atzi y Miku.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Áster miraba como un cuerpo a sus pies se retorcía del dolor, lloraba y gritaba y no paraba de salir sangre, el symphogear había comenzado a brillar así como también la misma persona se sumía una terrible locura debido al dolor inmensurado que el linker le provocaba

-Para poder ganar tenemos que hacer lo que sea.-dijo Áster acercándose con la ultimo frasco de Linker…-Solo un demonio puede derrotar a otro demonio, los más fáciles de manipular son aquellos quienes primero caen

Sin importarle que la persona se alejara arrastrando en un baño de sangre, Áster inyecto todo el frasco del ultimo linker que quedaba, los ojos de ella cambiaron totalmente a unos rojos iguales a los de Kanade al tiempo que su Gear parecía estar saliendo de su cuerpo

"Kami-chan". Fue el pensamiento de Vanne antes de sumirse en la locura iniciada por ella, para después ser consumida por el propósito vano de otra persona, y de quien menos esperaba.

…..

-"Siempre encerrado en mí, hay alguien retorcido y vil. No me mires con temor, entiéndelo"-Ayrton había comenzado a cantar al momento de que él y Kirika se habían encontrado en el campo de batalla, su canción había sido un cover que el mismo había producido, sinceramente las canciones de los Coreanos tenían mensajes más profundas. VIXX – hyde, cuando terminara toda esta locura haría un dueto con Kirika con esta canción.

-¡Ayrton-san!-Kirika cubrió de un ataque a Ayrton con las cuchillas de su guadaña, Ayrton al momento choco su guadaña con la de Kirika

-Pateemos los traseros de estos Noises.-dijo Ayrton y Kirika asintió…-"Mi cuerpo lo utiliza alguien más, Perdí el control, perdí el control, perdí el control, ¡Perdí el control!"

Ambos usuarios del Igalima dieron un salto en el aire con giros incluidos, pero sin dejar que sus guadañas se separaran, cuando el filo de sus guadañas se tocaron, las cuchillas de ambos armad Gear comenzaron a crear algunos rayos, cuando las cuchillas se separaron y los armad Gear fueron sostenidos de mejor manera por sus usuarios, los rayos se hicieron más visibles, movieron ambas guadañas hacia atrás, y los primeros rayos produjeron más y más rayos, parecían hilos.

-"No pude hablar con tanto veneno. Yo jamás podre lastimarte. Cree, frente a ti no estoy yo"

Apoyándose en la pared de un edificio dieron un salto hacia el frente con gran velocidad, dando giros, para después caer el tiempo que destruir varios Noises con la unión de energía de rayo producida por sus armad Gear. Cuando una cierta cantidad de Noises estuvieron destruidos, con una sola mirada ambos lanzaron sus armad Gear como bumerangs, las cuchillas se movían como una sola.

-"¡Es el desquiciado de mi interior!"-Ambos usuarios del Igalima golpearon el suelo con sus puños y ambas guadañas en el aire cayeron formando una equis. "**INNOCENCE LOVE, DEAD AND LIFE".** El ataque golpeo el suelo y todos los Noises quedaron reducidos a polvo al momento que donde había caído el ataque, los rayos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones acabando con algunos Noises voladores.

Ayrton alzo su brazo, en el cual estaba una pulsera que jamás se quitaba, el dije más grande brillo con suavidad y como respuesta ambas guadañas volvieron a sus usuarios, ambos vieron el humo que salían de sus armad Gear.

-Esto aún no ha acabo dess.-dijo Kirika y Ayrton asintió acomodándose de mejor forma los guantes y miro hacia la torre de Tokio…-Ayrton-san, tenemos que avanzar

-Ahora en verdad prefiero estar tomando clases de matemáticas que andar haciendo esto.-dijo Ayrton mirando el lugar destruido…-Solo espero que esto jamás se repita

Kirika asintió de la misma forma preocupada, tanto ella como Ayrton estaban preocupados, pero no eran los únicos, todo esto estaban en sus manos.

-Vamos.-dijo Ayrton y dio un gran salto llegando a uno de los edificios, para después comenzar a correr y a saltar sobre los mismos, detrás del kirika lo seguía, lograron neutralizar una zona, pero ahora tendría que ir a detener a Kanade…-"María, por favor, que no te pase nada".

Ambos usuarios del Igalima se encaminaron al tiempo de que también escuchaban aquellos gritos que les enchino la piel y casi los hizo parar en seco por los terribles que se oían.

….

Kami lanzo un corte de fuego con su armad Gear desde su lugar y Chris lanzaba sus flechas al tiempo de que Kail cubría sus espaldas, eran demasiados, necesitaban refuerzos y ya.

-¡Joder Laura, ahora que necesitamos de tu cazuela porque no vienes!-girito Kail al momento de que esquivaba varios Noises cayendo del cielo y lanzaba con ambas de sus manos un obre grande, el cual era la unión de sus dos armad Gear, destruyendo a los Noises…-¡**FALL OF MOON; DISPERSION! **

El obre se dividió al momento de que regresaba hacia ella y de un solo tajo antes de que Chris arrematara contra uno de los Noises carga.

-¿te has vuelto muy buena no lo crees?

Kail suspiro junto Chris y Kami, mirando a las recién llegadas, no podrían ocultar su cansancio, bueno por ambas partes el cansancio era visible y eso que solo habían comenzado a pelear hacia no más de 15 minutos

-siempre he sido buena, el que veas las cosas siempre en doble sentido Yami, no es mi intención.-dijo Kail alzando su mano derecha y ambos obres aun en vuelo, se dirigieron hacia su brazo y quedaron unidos a su brazo.

-de ser así, Shirabe no te hubiera dejado por Kirika.-dijo Yami con tono de travesura y maldad

-¡MALDAD PURA!, ¡Apenas estoy recomponiéndome, mi Kokoro idiota!-dijo Kail tocando su pecho donde estaba su corazón y Yami atino a reírse, tanto Tsubasa como liz la miraban un tanto preocupadas como ellos se llevaban, sin duda alguna jamás habían visto esa clase de amistad.

-Antes de seguir jugando, recibieron las órdenes del comandante, ¿verdad?-dijo María dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras que detrás de ella, Hibiki se ponía de pie, no sabían de donde había llegado, pero ahora esa expresión que tenía, daba mucha preocupación,

-Así es.-dijo Kami destruyendo a un Noise, se limpió el sudor de su frente y comenzó a jadear, él se recargo contra una pared, Chris y Liz se acercaron al verlo tan pálido.

-¿Bossu?, dios, está muy pálido, ¿Qué le sucede?-Liz le limpio el sudor con un pañuelo preocupada bajo la mirada seria de Chris, Liz le regreso la mirada, pero poco le importo, ya que estaba preocupada por la situación, además faltaba alguien.

-Es mi reliquia.-dijo Kami agradeciendo la preocupación de ambas chicas, y se puso de pie de nuevo

-no es conveniente que te nuevas.-dijo Chris Kami preocupada

-eso debo decirte yo a ti, después del ataque que recibiste minutos atrás, no debes moverte mucho Chris-chan, prefiero mejor que descanses.-dijo Kami preocupado por Chris y con una suave mirada, Liz suspiro y miro a Yami, ambas asintieron preocupadas.

-lamento interrumpir su momento romántico y que no puede pasar, ¡porque este Bossu es papa casada!-dijo Liz y le quito la cazuela a Laura.

-¡Hey!, ¡Mi cazuela, mis reglas!-dice Laura y se la quita de nuevo y la abraza con mucha ternura y la besa…-ya amor mío, no te van a volver apartar de mí, mi amada cazuela, la dueña de mis sueños y suspiros.

-En verdad te está afectando la falta de Disney en tu vida Laura.-dijo Ayrton llegando junto a Kirika quien se estaba partiendo de la risa al escuchar como Laura se expresa por su cazuela

-¡Déjame!, y antes que anda, ¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?!-Laura le pone la cazuela a Kami en el cuello y el colombiano se pone más pálido de lo que ya estaba…-¿y porque siempre coquetea con esta chica de tetas falsas?

-¡Oye!, ¡Mis pechos son reales!-dijo Chris cubriéndose sus enormes pechos sonrojada

-Eso mismo me dijo la dieta, y mira, no es real.-dijo Laura llorando y todos suspiraron, los que la conocían más, sabían que debían encontrar algo con relación a Disney o relación con SHINee.

Kami trago en seco y se quitó el armad Gear de Laura de su cuello

-Antes que nada, Vanne, está bien, la dejamos atrás.-comenzó a explicar Kami y Laura le puso más cerca la cazuela al punto de que la sentía caliente la cazuela, trago de nuevo en seco…-Fuimos atacados por Kanade, no parecía querer el Linker que llevábamos, paso lo mismo que la otra vez, quería jugar, esa Kanade, está loca, hizo que aparecieran varios Noises, mientras tratábamos de procesar lo que pasaba, ella nos atacó por separado, Chris se llevó la peor parte, ayer, Genjurou nos dijo que Vanne, no era capaz de pelear, tenía el rendimiento más bajo de todos, y cuando Kanade la iba atacar, ella estaba muerta del miedo, logramos apartar a Kanade, pero ella desapareció al instante, y dejamos a Vanne ahí, en este momento puede que este ayudando con la evacuación, si es así, es mejor, no quiero que se lastime como la otra vez.

-¿Qué no es apta para el combate?-cuestiono Laura alzando una ceja incrédula…-Si me lo pregunta Bossu, a veces las personas más tímidas, son las que mejor se podrían llegar a defender, no por ese hecho, si no analizan todo hasta cierto punto que incluso hasta con nuestras palabras, las pueden usar como arma.

-pero no es lo mismo.-dijo Ayrton acercándose…-Palabras y puños son cosas diferentes. Además, acéptemelos, es mejor ver a la mujer del Bossu lejos de la pelea a verla herida y llorando.

-Está claro que no son lo mismo, pero sé que en mi bebe, hay mucha determinación, incluso si la última vez se considera como una reacción de desesperación, hay que admitir, que aquí quien le dio más pelea a esa loca demente, fue mi bebe, el Bossu y Ayrton.-dijo Laura sincera

-¿le diste pelea?-cuestiono María a Ayrton quien casi se cae de la sorpresa ante la pregunta de María

-Claro que sí, ¿nadie te lo dijo?-pregunto Ayrton

-Bueno, Yami me dijo que tu habías caído inconsciente al momento de ver a Kanade al momento de que nos separó.-relata María riendo suavemente

-¡Boluda!-Ayrton le grito y Yami se escondió detrás de Liz…-¡¿Quién estuvo totalmente dormida en la pelea de Kanade, fuiste tú?! Hasta Liz le dio más pelea que tú, ¡Joder!

-Jajajaja, vendetta.-dijo Yami y liz le dio un coscorrón

-Jajajaja.-María rio un poco más fuerte atrayendo la mirada de Ayrton

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?-pregunta Ayrton rascándose la cabeza inocente, ante la mirada profunda de María, debía decir que los ojos de María eran muy bonitos.

-Pues, es divertido la forma en que se llevan, es muy natural, tan tú.-dijo María y llevo ambas de sus manos al rostro de Ayrton, quien se quedó estático al sentir las manos de María en su rostro, le estaban acariciando las mejillas…-Ya está, tenías un poco de tierra en tus mejillas, parecía que tenías bigotes

-¿eh?, gracias, creo.-dijo Ayrton un tanto confundido y María volvió a reír

-si ya has parado de coquetear María, es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.-dijo Tsubasa jalando a María aun lado de ella, alejándola de Ayrton, la había jalado de tal forma que María grito del dolor

-Oye, es una dama, al igual que tú, trátala con respeto.-dijo Ayrton

-Yo estoy saliendo con María, no tú, y yo la trato como se me venga en gana, y tú ni nadie me va a decir cómo me comporte.-dijo Tsubasa molesta y viendo de una manera sería a Ayrton, más él se puso un poco de mal humor, no le gustaba como trataba a María, además, ¿Quién se ha creído esa Kazanari?, ¡Dios!, ojala fuera un bato para darle un maldito golpe en la cara, a una mujer no se le trata así.

-Ya basta.-dijo Shirabe mirando a todos…-hay que calmarnos y analizar la situación, en estos momentos, ya deben a ver evacuado a más de la mitad de los civiles, tenemos que buscar a Kanade

-¿Dónde puede estar antes que nada?-cuestiono Kail…-Cuando nos atacó, desapareció, pero, hay algo raro en las palabras que dijo

-¿algo raro?-cuestiono Chris

-tú estabas inconsciente cuando paso, pero dijo que, "estaba comenzando", no se a que se quiso referir con eso, pero es algo raro, además, también dijo algo respecto a Vanne, dijo que le causaba mucha intriga, pero, ¿Por qué?, -explico Kail

-Wow, para haber guardado toda esa información tu sola Kail es impresionante.-dijo Laura

-oye eso ofende.-dijo Kail llorando y abrazando a Shirabe, quien la abrazo de vuelta, el rostro de Kail estaba en el pecho de Shirabe, a pesar de que no era el mismo que el de María, era… espera… ella… estaba tocando los pechos de su Waifu…. ¡JODER! Sin importarle nada se hundió más en el pecho de Shirabe quien solo rio

-¡Oye!,.-le reclamo cierta Shinigami celosa…-Ella es MI NOVIA, Ayrton-san me dijo que usted es papa casada, así que sáquese de aquí dess

-Tsk, no lo entiendo.-dijo Tsubasa mordiéndose el labio…-¿Por qué Kanade toma tanta atención a una mocosa que ni vale la pena?, ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo y una tontería!

-¡Que te dije de insultar a mi bebe!-Laura le iba a pegar con la cazuela, pero Tsubasa la ataco de vuelta con su espada, ambos armad Gear choraron con fuerza…-con un arma eres valiente, pero con las palabras no eres nada fuete, ¿Qué es lo que buscas eh?, ¿Qué te hizo Vanne?, ella jamás pidió tener la reliquia de Kanade, ella solo la admirado desde que salió la primera temporada de serie de monas chinas en la que estamos ahora metidos nosotros.

-Por eso mismo la detesto, alguien como ella, portando tal Gear, es una ofensa a Kanade, y es una ofensa a mí, si me lo preguntas, esa mocosa debería haber sido desintegrada por los Noises en el primer contacto que tuvo con ellos.-dijo Tsubasa y Laura se molestó más y le dio un punta pie Tsubasa seguido de un golpe en el abdomen

-Ya me canse de discutir contigo, una palabra más a mi bebe, y te juro que te dejo sin ningún diente, pinche tabla de surf.-dijo Laura, al igual que los demás, se aguantaban el enojo y más Hibiki, ella también tenía el Gear que una vez Kanade uso, eso quería decir que, ¿Tsubasa también la odiaba a ella?, ¿después de todo este tiempo?, entonces…

Kami por su parte se había aguantado las ganas de hablar de reclamarle a Tsubasa, en todas las veces que hablo mal de su novia, se había aguantado, teniendo la esperanza de que lo que Tsubasa estaba sintiendo fuera pasajero, pero no había sido así, pero lo que más le molestaba, si se podría decir así, era que su novia no se defendía de los ataques de Tsubasa, la primera vez lo entendía, era algo que no se lo esperaba, pero la segunda y las demás veces, okey, eso ya era mucho, Tsubasa tenía razón en que Vanne debía defenderse sola, ya no era una bebe, pero por otra parte, los insultos e insinuaciones de muerte a su novia, eso pesaba, molestaba y lo hacían enojar mucho.

Debía despejar su mente, antes de preparar un ataque con todos, incluyendo a una loca Tsubasa, además tenía que hablar con Vanne, quería saber cómo estaba y también escuchar su voz alegre, su voz llorosa siempre le partía el corazón, además de que temía que ella pensara que él se había molestado con ella, por no pelear debía aclarar eso. Se apartó un poco del grupo, tomo su comunicador y llamo a Vanne, espero un poco y no respondió, algo preocupado llamo de nuevo, seguido de otras veces, esto ya no le estaba gustando, ¿Por qué no respondía?, las líneas de comunicación estaban bien, algo no estaba bien, además, estaba muy silencioso.

…

-Todas las personas en el área fueron evacuadas señor Ren.-dijo Elfnein mientras analizaba la zona con su computadora móvil…-Tenemos que cerrar la zona, Si usamos dos de las propiedades de la alquimia podremos crear ataduras de las líneas Ley

Ren había evacuado con ayuda de los demás a todas las personas vivas en el área, pero en medio del proceso había escuchado gritos profundos y desgarradores, en su momento pensó que eran de personas atrapadas en los escombros, pero a veces podría decirse que su sexto sentido le decía que no era así, además el aire olía a sangre, a una sangre contaminada. Esto no le daba buena espina

Terminada su primera labor, comenzaron a crear el campo de contención, casi Ren hizo todo el trabajo debido a que Elfnein apenas estaban usando por primera vez alquimia, tal y como Carol lo había hecho una vez en vida. Al terminar miraron como la alquimia de ambos formaba cadenas con varios signos de lenguas muertas, entre ellas el lenguaje antiguo jamás descifrado por el hombre envolviendo la zona, Owaga se encargó de informar a los usuarios de que podían iniciar la siguiente fase, a partir de aquí solo podían ayudarlos por medio de sus comunicadores, la barrera que habían puesto ambos alquimistas solo podía ser destruida por dentro.

Mientras tanto Ren ayudaba a Elfnein a sentarse, la pobre estaba exhausta, jamás había usado esa cantidad de alquimia para crear un campo de contención, era una principiante, Ren le acaricio la cabeza con tono de paternidad

-Buen trabajo Elfnein.-dijo Ren sonriendo…-Descansa,

El olor de la sangre contaminada le estaba preocupando cada vez más, esperaba solo fuera una alcantarilla en mal estado o incluso el olor de la pólvora, alguna de esas opciones u otra cosa. Ojala pudiera el también creer lo que sus palabras decían, además al juzgar por las miradas de Ren podían intuir que algo le pasaba y lo peor de todo es que no era bueno desviando temas, pero estaba que esta vez sí, poniendo como excusa que tenían que volver de inmediato al cuartel y ayudar a todos los usuarios fue que logro por unos escasos momentos que Ren y Elfnein no miraran su mirada llena de preocupación. Antes de que subieran al auto vieron como Atzi y Miku llegaron junto a varios oficiales, estaban agitados.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Owaga acercándose a los recién llegados

-Es Áster, recibimos un mensaje del señor Áster, quedó atrapado dentro de la zona de contención.-dijo Atzi y Ren se sorprendió

-Eso es imposible, recibí una comunicación corta de Áster hacia no varios minutos diciéndome que ya estaba incluso con los evacuados.-dijo Ren incrédulo, que estaba pasando

Uno de los oficiales negó ante las palabras dichas por Ren causando más confusión sobre joven.

-La información fue falsa, para ese momento el señor Áster seguía dentro, parecía que estaba buscando algo, a nosotros nos ordenó evacuar el área mucho antes de que ustedes dieran la orden de que estaban en posición, para ese entonces el señor Áster estaba aun dentro de la zona cerrada.-dijo el oficial

-¿algo?, pero que era tan importante para regresar a ese lugar o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué razón no salió en un principio de la zona crucial?-dijo Owaga, por su parte Ren se acercó a la orilla de donde estaba la barrera que habían creado el y Elfnein, para él el que Áster le mintiera, pero esta vez porque había sido, las otras veces eran casi entendibles, pero esta no tanto. Fue en ese momento que recordó una orden de Gen "deben sacar a la usuaria del Gungnir Híbrido de la zona, debe estar fuera si o si, de la zona de campo de batalla"

-No puede ser.-dijo Ren mirando a todos algo pálido…-Se nos olvidó cumplir una orden de Genjurou

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron las Atzi y Miku mirando hacia aquella zona donde se llevaría el combate contra los Noises y Kanade

-¿Qué misión?-pregunto Owaga acercándose a Ren

-debíamos traer consigo a Vannesa, Áster regreso por ella, pero ahora ya es tarde incluso si la encuentra no podrán salir de esta área, .-dijo Ren mirando de regreso a la zona

-¿Por qué no podrán salir?.-pregunto Atzi acercándose….-¡¿Qué pasara con mi equipo?! , ¡¿Mis amigos y mi waifu?!

-Es una zona indestructible, incluso a mí me tomaría tiempo crear una pequeña fisura para poder entrar.-dijo Ren…-Solo una reliquia completa o incluso dos reliquias fusionadas pueden romper esta barrera

-eso quiere decir que, ¡Los encerraron en una prisión para morir!-Atzi tomo del cuello de la camisa de Ren con fuerza y con molestia…-¡¿Qué clase de plan es ese?!,, ¡¿Sacrificar a todos solo porque no pueden contener a Kanade?!, ¡Es alguien que ya murió!

-¡Y es por eso mismo que debemos mantenerla en un solo lugar!.-le contesto Ren a Atzi quitando el agarre de la joven sobre el…-Es alguien que ya murió, no sabemos porque está aquí y por qué está destruyendo poco a poco este lugar, pero una cosa es segura, si ella logra salir de esta zona y ellos no logran incluso capturarla, adiós a todo lo que conoces y adiós a tu mundo. La reliquia del Barbatos no es solo una reliquia, es un puente dimensional.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Miku se tapó la boca en sorpresa al momento que Atzi retrocedía pálida.

-Si logra reunir la suficiente energía por medio del caos y la destrucción, el Barbatos atravesara el tiempo y el espacio una vez, y ahora se descubrió que hay un puente dimensional, entre su mundo y el nuestro.-explico Ren

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-pregunto Owaga y Ren lo miro fijamente

-porque fui yo quien activo por primera vez La reliquia maldita, el Barbatos Lupux.-dijo Ren

….

-Nadie le va a tocar un pelo a Kanade.-dijo Tsubasa a todos mientras se encaminaban a la torre de Tokio saltando por los techos de los edificios

-¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro que esa mujer ya no es Kanade?-pregunto Yami algo cansada de solo escuchar que solo eso salía de la boca de Tsubasa

-Cuando todos dejen de actuar como si estuviera loca.-dijo Tsubasa sería…-Esta vez salvaré a Kanade a cualquier costo, de ella me encargo yo, ustedes solo serían una carga en misión, será mejor que no estorben

-¿puedo golpearla?-pregunto Kail molesta

-Kail-san, no crea que es la única con ese deseo, pero no podemos dejar que eso nos distraiga de nuestra misión, ella no es nadie para ordenarnos.-dijo Shirabe igual de molesta que Kail

-Tienes razón.-dijo Kail

-¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto Liz a Chris quien la miro incrédula ante su pregunta...-Mira, no crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de las miradas que tu y Kami comparten, ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-no sé de qué me estás hablando.-dijo Chris mirando a Liz, ambas bajaron su velocidad para que nadie más escuchara su conversación

-No te hagas la inocente, tu eres la segunda más expresiva, la primera es Hibiki.-dijo Liz…-Te lo diré claramente, es una relación no caben 3, solo son 2 personas.

-¡¿Qué parte de que no sé nada te quedo claro?!-le pregunto Chris molesta y Liz saco su pistola al mismo tiempo que Chris activaba su armad Gear, ya estaban cerca de la torre de Tokio, debían estar listas para lo que fuera.

-Dos cosas. Primero yo no te grite ni te respondí de una manera tan grosera, segundo ten un aseo más pulcro.-dijo Liz

-¡¿eres una….

-Vaya, vaya, parece que ya empezaron los problemas.-Ambas usuarias del Ichaival se detuvieron en seco al igual que los demás, al ver que enfrente de Chris y Liz estaba Kanade quien estaba jugando con los mechones rebeldes de su cabello mirando con diversión a ambas chicas…-a tal punto de que ya se quisieran matar

-¡Kanade!.-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¡toma esto!-Chris apunto con ambos de sus arcos a Kanade quien con su capa desvió todas las flechas de Chris

Liz dio un salto desde donde estaba, sus pistolas eran iguales a las de los años 80, solo que con la potencia de una pistola moderna, ella disparo varias veces, las balas atravesaron la capa de Kanade pero ella solo sonrió al ver a Liz.

-Tu armad Gear, es más impresionante que el original.-dijo Kanade mirando con burla a Chris…-pero comparten algo en común

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlas!-Tanto Kami con Yami se lanzaron hacía Kanade, Yami lanzo un ataque de espada de Luz y Kami fue a un ataque directo de puños, la peli naranja esquivo sus ataques, para después ella golpearlos con la parte baja de su armad Gear

-Pero hablemos primero de los defectos de los demás.-Kanade tomo del cabello a Yami, quien sin importarle el dolor en cabello y con su espada en mano, la blandió directamente hacia Kanade, provocándole varios rasguños en parte de su cara y su pecho

-¡Kanade!-Tsubasa grito preocupada al ver a Kanade sangre y se lanzó a defender a Kanade.

-Esa loca, ¡Kanade la va a matar a ella y después a nosotros!-dijo Ayrton, tomo su armad Gear, la segunda cuchilla de su guadaña se desprendió un poco de la primera, con agilidad movió su guadaña de doble hoja, esta última se desprendió al momento que con un impulso suave salió volando en dirección hacia Tsubasa quien de reojo vio la hoja de la guadaña venir a ella con una gran velocidad.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!-Tsubasa repelió el ataque con su espada lanzando aquella guadaña hacia María quien en un momento de distracción peleando con Kanade por tratar de liberar a Yami, recibió el corte de la guadaña en parte de su espalda. La peli-rosa lanzo un grito de sorpresa y dolor, pero en medio de su dolor y sufrimiento, dio un potente golpe a Kanade con usando un nuevo ataque.

"**IMPERIAL ROSES" **de su armad Gear pequeñas luces salieron, las cuales pequeños rayos comenzaron a unirlas formando Rosas de color plata, María blandió su armad Gear miles de rayos entrelazados golpearon en diferentes direcciones a Kanade, quien se cubrió con su capa, pero esta vez el ataque fue tan potente que la capa de Kanade quedo casi deshecha. Kanade sonrió complacida, esta vez si había sido un verdadero ataque

-¡María!-gritaron todos a excepción de Tsubasa.

-Incluso si me cuerpo se rompe… te destruiré, por el bien de todos… Amou Kanade.-dijo María teniendo una visión más borrosa cada vez al tiempo que sentía sus fuerzas irse poco a poco

-Vaya el chivo expiatorio siendo usado como escudo, parece que alguien copio tu técnica Kami, pero debo decir que eres un chivo expiatorio muy interesante, pero así como te muestras de interesante al principio, poco a poco el interés se cae, simplemente eres algo pasajero -dijo Kanade en burla

María cayo desde el techo de uno de los edificios al suelo totalmente destruido, se pudo escuchar el ruido seco que hubo, todos estaban en shock a excepción de Kanade y Tsubasa

-De nuevo está siendo un estorbo, por dios, es más inteligente un perro que María.-dijo Tsubasa en voz baja, ante los demás quienes seguían sin poder reaccionar, Ayrton estaba más que asustado por lo que había pasado, y más porque fue su ataque el que lastimo a María

-Joder, María, no.-Ayrton salto de donde estaba, cayo con dificultad debido a que estaba asustado y estaba sudando frío, corrió hacia María, cuando más se acercaba más culpa lo estaba carcomiendo.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, su expresión mostraba signos casi de agonía, y sus quejidos aunque poco audibles eran un dolor para su agitado corazón, miran la espalda de la peli rosa y vio la gran cortada que había. La culpa le impedía casi revisar la herida, temiendo lastimar más a María, él no había querido esto

-¿María?, Por favor, abre tus ojos, Hey, María.-Ayrton la sacudió suavemente solo para escuchar más quejidos de dolor de María…-¿María?, Resiste por favor, por favor.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de su shock, Kanade miraba la escena para después voltear a ver Tsubasa quien estaba casi a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente, la verdad, debía decir que jamás pensó que Tsubasa se volviera igual de vil y cruel que su verdadero padre, a veces el amor puede ser tan corrompido.

-Kanade, Kanade, aun no puedo creer que estés aquí viva, Kanade, por favor perdóname por lo de ese día, por mi culpa moriste, eso jamás debió pasar. Puedes golpearme y torturarme si lo deseas, pero, por favor vuelve conmigo, no importa lo demás, volvamos a empezar.-Tsubasa alzo la mano hacia Kanade con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Kanade tenía una expresión neutral para después sonreír provocando una mala espina en los demás.

-Empezar, no es mala idea.-dijo Kanade sonriendo suavemente, y alzando su mano libre hacia Tsubasa quien parecía que se iba a desmayar por la gran felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, volvería a empezar con Kanade, todo sería como antes, junto a su primer y único amor, uno verdadero y no uno desechable como el de María, no por nada ella y su hermana serena había quedado huérfanas. Cuando sintió la mano de Kanade tocar la suya como en aquellos tiempos, no puedo emitir un gran suspiro de enamoramiento, además la tenía muy cerca de ella, se iba a desmayar de seguir así. Kanade beso a Tsubasa en la mejilla para después acercarse a su oído y lamerlo suavemente, provocando un gran escalofrió en la Kazanari.

-¡Espada infiel!-le grito Kirika muy molesta, Shirabe estaba junto a Ayrton revisando a María, este último tenía una mirada llena de pánico a pesar de que Shirabe quiso tranquilizarlo no le fue posible….- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a María?, ¿y tú que Kanade?, tú ya estas muerta, ¡Vete a donde perteneces!, y usted Kazanari, ha perdido todo mi respecto, chicos debemos salvar a Yami y llevar a María de inmediato a la base

Kanade sonrió con maldad, quien diría que esa Shinigami sin origen tendría más valor que cualquier otro usuario. Mientras se pegaba mas así Tsubasa, miro de nuevo hacia los demás, todos estaban listos para un próximo ataque en el momento que ella dejara un blanco descubierto y estaba ansiosa por hacerlo. Después a Yami quien ya sentía toda la piel de su cabeza tan sensible que incluso el viento la estaba lastimando. Al ver la sensibilidad de Yami y el gran enojo de Liz quien no podía hacer nada por salvar a su amada Argentina opto por hacer algo muy emocionante, jalo con una gran fuerza al Yami, al punto de que algunos mechones de cabello salieron con sangre, la alzo al punto de que pudo estar a la par con la oreja de la Argentina, la golpeo en el abdomen sacándole sangre y junto con un gran grito de dolor que hizo eco.

-¡No puedo seguir viendo esto!-grito Liz y unió ambas de sus pistolas, la cuales se combinaron en una ametralladora idénticas a las de la primera guerra mundial…-¡Toma esto maldita perra!

Kanade sonrió con más locura y susurro a Yami y lamio su oreja, provocando que Yami se quisiera vomitar.

-Eres tan valiente cuando se trata de tu mujer, pero incluso con toda tu experiencia siempre serás un pequeño pollo que busca la protección de su mama, ¡Mujer patética!-dijo Kanade a Yami, esta última agonizando del dolor en su piel del cabello tomo una de sus espadas e hizo varios cortes en el pecho de Kanade y su abdomen, Tsubasa de inmediato golpeo a Yami en la cara, provocando más gritos de Yami, mas enojo de Liz, y risas de alegría y locura en la pelo naranja, para después ser golpeada y casi atravesada por el armad Gear de Kanade, Yami cayo directamente al suelo de cabeza, el ruido sordo que se escuchó hizo que más de uno retrocediera, Liz pudo ver como la sangre salía de la cabeza de Yami quien parecía no moverse

-¡Yami!-grita Liz quien disparo a máxima potencia su arma, Kanade con el filo de su lanza corto las balas grandes las cuales eran iguales de rápidas que las de Chris pero con mayor potencia

Kanade en ese momento miro a Tsubasa quien la miro con ojos llenos de amor y compasión, ella le acaricio la mejilla a Tsubasa

-empezar de nuevo sería algo hermoso.-dijo Kanade provocando más alegría en Tsubasa…-Si es que claro lo deseara, pero lo único que deseo es verte hecha pedazos

-¿eh?-dijo Tsubasa y Kanade tomo con ambas de sus manos la cabeza de Tsubasa, y con fuerza la estampo contra la suya, más de uno retrocedió cuando escucharon el sonido en seco de huesos rompiéndose, miraron con asombro como Tsubasa tenía los ojos en blanco y de su boca en vez de salir sangre, espuma de color rosa salía a montones, incluso sus brazos cayeron a sus lados como trapos.

-Ah…ah… ¡Tsubasa-san!-Hibiki se lanzó al ataque, golpeo con fuerza el suelo bajo los pies de Kanade, un gran cráter se formó destruyendo parte del edificio, Kanade y Hibiki se miraron frente a frente.

Hibiki lanzo varios ataques junto a Kirika quien en ese momento se había lanzado al ver como Tsubasa había sido golpeada tan brutalmente, ella de reojo pudo ver como Shirabe se alejaba junto con Ayrton con María en brazos, debían llevar de emergencia con un médico. Hibiki lanzo una patada hacia el rostro de Kanade, y después varios golpes de puños en su estómago, la peli naranja bloqueo cada ataque de Hibiki, Kirika con impulso de una ventisca extraña en el aire, tres chuchillas salieron de su armad Gear, blandió su guadaña y las tres cuchillas volaron en diferentes direcciones. Kanade soltó a Tsubasa quien cayó con su Gear desactivado.

Tomo su lanza y con varios giros, tomo las cuchillas aun en rotación, miro hacia donde estaban Shirabe y Ayrton

-ni crean que se les será fácil escapar.-dijo Kanade quien lanzo con su ataque **STARDUST DUST**, un remolino con guadañas.

-¡Shirabe!, ¡Ayrton!-gritaron los demás asustados al ver como el gran remolino se acercaba con velocidad a ellos.

-¡Ayrton-san!, ¡Cuidado!-grito Shirabe, Ayrton puso a María en sus brazos poniéndose como escudo mientras corrían. La oji rosa se detuvo, de sus coletas salieron enormes obres que detuvieron el ataque por unos momentos, pero las guadañas de Kirika poco a poco comenzaron a romper sus obres

-¡Joder!-Ayrton alzo su mano derecha donde tenía su pulsera, la cual ya tenía tiempo con él, tenía en medio un ancla que cubría un cuarto de la pulsera, de plata, 3 aros del mismo material que la cadena, uno de ellos era más grande con cual se mantenía unida la pulsera y los otros dos estaban incorporados al igual que la ancla. Esta pulsera comenzó a brillar.

Un zumbido llego a los oídos de Shirabe, para después sentir como su estómago se contraía y sentir como salía volando con algo de metal empujándola con gran fuerza.

-¡La waifu!, ¡Yo te salvare mi amor!, ¡Por ti soy Batman!, ¡Batman baby!, ¡Ahí te va tu Luis miguel!-grito Kail, quien se lanzó a correr desde donde estaba junto a Laura

-¡No Kail!, ¡por ahí no!-grito Laura muy tarde y vio como Kail se caía a una alcantarilla, cuando se acercó miles de rocas cayeron en la entrada por donde había caído Kail…-Mierda, hoy no quería hacer ejercicio en los brazos

Shirabe sintió como se elevaban en los cielos, y miro como el armad Gear de Ayrton los había impulsado hacia uno edifico cercano, el cual ya estaba totalmente destruido, pero ni cerca de donde estaba la salida.

Ayrton molesto, arranco parte de la vestimenta de su symphogear, envolvió la herida de María con más presión,

-no podemos escapar.-dijo Ayrton…-para eso debemos dejar a Kanade totalmente inconsciente, solo así podremos salvar la vida de María y nuestro pellejo. Shirabe, quédate aquí

-pero quiero ayudar.-dijo Shirabe tomando la mano de Ayrton

-dudo que a Kirika se guste la idea.-dijo Ayrton…-además tu eres la única que puede ayudar a María, yo no tengo tanto conocimiento de medicina como tú y por otra parte no puedo dejar que unas de las bendiciones de María salga herida. Quédate aquí

Shirabe asintió no muy convencida, pero al ver el estado de María no podía ir simplemente a pelear, cuando Ayrton se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a Kirika bajo un gran cantidad de escombros, la shinigami ya no tenía su symphogear puesto, aun lado de ella estaba Chris y Liz, ambas habían chochado contra varios fierros de metal y habían caído inconscientes al momento con un hilo de sangre en sus bocas y parte de la cabeza, además de que parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto en golpes, algunos hematomas habían comenzado a salir, algunos tenían un color marrón podrido , por otra parte pudo ver como Kami y Hibiki estaban peleando contra Kanade, ambos estaban teniendo dificultades, Kanade parecía leer los ataques de cada uno. Lanzo a Kami un ataque con sus miles de lanzas, el colombiano moviendo su espada, y creando una pequeña llama de fuego, logro destruir varias lanzas, al momento de que esquivaba unas, Laura por su parte junto a una Kail sacaban a Kirika de donde estaba y sacaban a los usuarios heridos, Laura tuvo poca delicadeza con Yami al punto de que la saco arrastrando sin importarle que incluso se golpeara con algunas rocas puntiagudas.

Kanade y Hibiki chocaron sus puños, la fuerza de ambas parecía ser igual al ver como Kanade parecía estar sudando, pero al momento de que Hibiki iba a lanzar una patada, la peli naranja lanzo un ataque con su lanza en el estómago de Hibiki sacándole el aire para después hacerla vomitar, seguido de un golpe en la cara, tomo ambos brazos de Hibiki, ella los alzo al momento que daba un giro en el aire doblando los brazos de Hibiki hacia atrás, la golpeo en la espalda con la punta de su zapato dando en medio de la columna, en ese momento Hibiki sintió sus piernas entumidas y cayo de rodillas al suelo, siendo sostenida por Kanade la cual estaba jalando sus brazos con fuerza. Tomo ambos brazos de Hibiki con una sola mano y la otra jalo del cabello a Hibiki alzándole el rostro, de nuevo ambas se miraron fijamente, solo que una tenía los ojos llorosos, debido al dolor.

-Buscas salvar vidas, pero, si no pudiste salvar la tuya, no sé cómo puedes salvar la de los demás.-Hibiki abrió sus ojos en sorpresa antes de que pudiera reclamar, Kanade rompió ambos de sus brazos, el brazo izquierdo quedo como un resorte y el brazo derecho había quedado deforme, el grito de Hibiki hizo eco así como también su llanto…-Vaya, lloras igual que cuando tu padre te abandono a ti y a tu familia, ahora entiendo porque tu padre te abandono, ese maldito llanto, me está irritando a mi también

Y con una patada en el rostro Kanade dejo en un estado de coma a Hibiki

-¡Hibiki!, ¡Maldita, Kanade! -Kami blandió su espada de la cual salieron varios haces de luz que cortaron parte de la armadura Symphogear de Kanade, quien atino solo a verlo sobre su hombro, para después alzar su lanza, la cual comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas creando un remolino a los pocos segundos, Kami abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Kanade en ese momento en un parpadeo golpeo al colombiano en el estómago bajo….- ¡AH

El sonido de los huesos rompiéndose llego a los oídos de todos, y el rostro de Kanade manchándose por la sangre ajena mostraba gran inhumanidad de esta. Tomo del cabello a Kami y lo hizo mirarla

-Pobrecito, te duele mucho, ah cosita.-Kanade acerco su rostro hacia Kami, quien solo la miraba con molestia y enojo…-Pero sabes, te diré algo que si te va a doler.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada que salga de tu maldita boca!-Kami golpeo con su frente la boca de Kanade provocando que esta se mordiera con fuerza su lengua y su boca comenzara a inundarse con el sabor metal de la sangre, Kanade solo rio

-gracias por la bebida.-dijo Kanade y tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de Kami y lo acerco a su rostro, la cercanía era tal que el aliento de ambos chocaba con disgusto para la opinión de Kami…-dime algo, ¿Qué te dolería más?, ¿perder a Chris o perder a tu novia?

Kami abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a Kanade fijamente

-porque te tengo noticias, tu quería novia no salió de esta zona, ella sigue aquí, ¿Por qué crees que ella no contesto a tus llamadas?-dijo Kanade sonriendo

-me estas jodiendo verdad, ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Áster me prometió que sacaría a mi novia de aquí!, ¡Es mentira!,.-grito el colombiano

-de ser así, ¿Por qué Áster o Ren te han llamado solo para informarte que tu novia está bien?-pregunto Kanade, y Kami no pudo responder ante esa pregunta…-Pero mira el lado positivo, ya tienes reemplazo de ella, Jajajaja

Kanade golpeo con fuerza el estómago de Kami, dejándolo sin aliento, la sangre del colombiano mancho el Gear de Kanade él miro desde el suelo con odio a Kanade, debía ser mentira, Vanne estaba bien, lo estaba, pero… aun lo que dijo Kanade le estaba dando vueltas. De su novia jamás habría remplazo, el mismo se lo había dicho a ella hace tiempo, ella era única.

Laura miro a Kail

-Debemos atacar a Kanade.-dijo Laura mirando al panorama

-nos matara si atacamos.-dijo Kail algo asustada

-nos matara de todas formas si no hacemos nada, debemos atacar y morir en el intento a no intentarlo.-dijo Laura sería…-quiero vivir Kail, pero no puedo dejar que esto siga, mi paciencia se volviendo poca, y no quiero perder a nadie de ustedes, ni a esa pinche tabla de Surf

-Laura.-Kail sonrió y saco su armad Gear…-Hagámoslo

-¡Oye!, ¡Tengo novio!, ¡Pervertida!, ¡que te trague Kanade por pervertida!-Laura tomo de los pies a Kail y la lanzo como bumerán

-¡Traidora!-grito Kail y Kanade golpeo a Kail en el estómago regresando a Kail hacia Laura

-¡Pinche mujer naranja!-comenzó a correr Laura queriéndose salvar del bumerán humano, joder, ella y sus ideas, ojala el perro de Mickey Mouse saliera para salvarla, pero no, cale v**** la vida.

Laura tomo su armad Gear y bloqueo el ataque bumerán humano Kail de Kanade, golpeándolo directamente en la cara, solo pudo ver como varios dientes de Kail caían al suelo

-ay, bueno, existen dientes de oro y plata, ahora si será una dentadura de oro.-dijo Laura viendo como Kail caía al suelo totalmente inconsciente y murmurando cosas inentendibles..-ay caray, creo que ahora si se rompió

Ayrton tomo su guadaña de doble filo dispuesto a atacar a Kanade, pero algo lo detuvo, de repente sintió un cambio en el ambiente, el no creía en cosas basadas como en el aura, pero por alguna razón esta vez ni él mismo podía explicar porque de repente el ambiente se había vuelto tan frio y a la vez tan silencioso

Kanade tomo del cuello a Kami haciéndolo quedar a su altura, con una de sus manos la lanza doble de Kanade se elevó hasta que ella la tuvo en su mano, y apunto con ella al corazón de Kami. Él estaba quedándose sin aire por al fuerte agarre de Kanade, además su Gear no estaba cooperando mucho y eso la peli-naranja lo noto.

-La otra vez no pude terminar mi cometido, pero ahora, nadie me va impedir destruirlos uno por uno.-dijo Kanade y alejo levemente su lanza del pecho de Kami, mientras el observaba con su vista borrosa el filo de la lanza listo para atravesarlo…-Hasta nunca, Siegfried

Kanade blandió su lanza con velocidad hacia el pecho de Kami quien solo cerro sus ojos con impotencia al no poder hacer nada más, y también al no saber nada de su novia, esta vez ¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿Por qué la dejo sola en primer lugar?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡No Bossu!-Ayrton comenzó a expandir su armad Gear hasta convertir su guadaña en una alabarda, pero su reacción fue lenta, cuando menos lo espero el filo de la lanza de Kanade estaba casi atravesando el pecho de Kami

-¡Ah!-Laura se cubrió los ojos, no podría ver algo así, ni ahora ni nunca

Kanade sonrió complacida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendría algo que eliminar, pero así como llego su sonrisa así se fue, un sonido sordo cruzo sus tímpanos, para después escupir sangre, sintió su estómago contraerse, su agarre en el cuello de Kami se deshizo de inmediato y su armad Gear salió de su agarre, su vista observo una cabellera café con brillo naranja y después unos ojos que le pararon su inexpresivo corazón, unos ojos inyectados en locura total, pero que una vez ella juraba que estaban plagados de inocencia pero esta vez parecía que había sido cubierta por oscuridad.

Kami cayo tosiendo al sentir sus pulmones llenándose de aire, con dificultad alzo su vista hacia la persona quien lo había salvado, sonrió al instante al recordaba como había sido salvado la otra vez por Vanne, no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave de alegría y de calma, su novia estaba bien. Cuando su vista se adaptó de nuevo, espero ver la hermosa sonrisa de Vanne, pero lo que vio provoco un vuelco en su corazón así como también un profundo miedo.

-A mi novio no, perra inmunda.-Kanade recibió un fuerte impacto en la cara, sacándola a volar, varios edificios que aún quedaban en pie fueron destruidos por el fuerte impacto con el que fue lanzada.

-¿Vanne?-Shirabe tapo su boca con ambas de sus manos en sorpresa y susto, Laura estaba sin palabras al ver la apariencia de Vanne así como Ayrton

Todo su cabello estaba alborotado, parecía la melena de un león, su Gear tenía muchas manchas de sangre, su vestido una vez blanco, era de un marrón oscuro y parecía que estaba húmedo, aquello solo asusto más a los demás, su piel estaba más pálida y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y los cuales una vez fueron cafés eran del mismo color que los de Kanade, y su sonrisa que una vez fue tímida, era totalmente torcida y con hilos de sangre en las comisuras.

Kanade salió de los escombros y miro a la usuaria del Gungnir Híbrido, su Gear Barbatos comenzó a resonar al momento de verla, aquella apariencia, le recordó exactamente a ella, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a esa mocosa?

Vanne miro de reojo a Kami, quien se asustó al ver la mirada de Vanne, con cuidado se levantó, quiso acercarse pero sintió un terrible calor emanando de su novia, ¿Qué había hecho Vanne?

-Kami chan.-la voz de Vanne estaba rota, parecía que quería reírse incluso llorar al mismo tiempo, volteo a verlo de frente y lo miro con aquella mirada sumida en locura y aquella sonrisa torcida, de su mano derecha cayo un frasco, Kami de inmediato miro aquel objeto y después al brazo de su novia el cual estaba lleno de muchas heridas de inyecciones, podía contar hasta 15 picaduras de un tamaño que hasta lo hizo retroceder, en una de esas picaduras vio un líquido verde salir

-Vanne, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hiciste?-el colombiano le pregunto totalmente asustado y desconcertado

-Yo, ya no seré una carga.-dijo Vanne con esa sonrisa torcida, en ese momento sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!-cuando hizo moción de acercarse el calor se había hecho más intenso al punto que le quemo, miro a Vanne queriéndose acercar a ella, abrazarla, quería quitar esa expresión la cual no pertenecía al rostro de su novia y que jamás quería volver a ver, nunca en su vida.

-yo, derrotare a Kanade.-dijo Vanne y le dejo caer frente a sus pies el maletín el cual debían proteger, y Kami comprendió todo al ver como del maletín todos los frascos del Linker estaban vacíos… ¿Qué había hecho Vanne?, ¡¿Qué carajos hizo?!...-Solo…

Kami miro de nuevo a su novia y observo como uno de sus ojos volvía a la normalidad, y su expresión se suavizaba un poco, mostrando una de tristeza, miedo y arrepentimiento…

-Solo un demonio puede hacerle frente a otro demonio.-dijo Vane al tiempo que tomaba su lanza, y daba un gran salto, miles de lanzas se formaron alrededor de ella apuntando hacia Kanade quien miraba con asombro a aquella usuaria Híbrida de bajo nivel...-Barbatos, te llevare conmigo a la tumba

Blandió su lanza con fuerza y las miles de lanzas cayeron sobre Kanade, quien esquivo el poderoso ataque dando un gran salto, cayendo en el proceso en uno de los edificios, observo de rejo el cielo mirando que esa mocosa ya no estaba, alzo su mano llamando a su armad Gear, el cual voló de donde estaba a su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue golpeada en la cara con un puño el cual ardía el calor, volviéndola a mandar lejos, mientras estaba en el aire, abrió su ojos y miro que aquella mocosa estaba frente a ella.

-Muere.-Vanne la golpeo en el estómago con sus manos hechas puños, Kanade grito de dolor, incluso su Gear de esa parte quedo destrozado, sentía como su carne era desgarrada y su espalda era atravesada por miles de metales

-¡AH!-Kanade dejo salir un grito de dolor, al momento de que era golpeada brutalmente de nuevo en su estómago. Vanne había caído de pie sobre el estómago de Kanade quien escupió sangre manchando el rostro de su atacante, En medio del dolor Kanade, tomo con fuerza su lanza y golpeo el rostro de Vanne, lográndose zafar de su agarre, en la distracción de la Mexicana, la tomo del pelo y la lanzo contra un muro de concreto, Ella escupió sangre para después comenzar a reír sin control.

Dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar aquella risa sin control, y ver como ella tomaba su arma y la chocaba contra la suya, sus ojos volvían a estar sumidos en la locura al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por todo su rostro.

"Ayúdame, por favor, Kanade"

Kanade escucho su nombre proveniente de esa mocosa, al momento de volver a chocar sus armad Gear, Vanne creo una enorme torbellino con su armad Gear que la golpeo directamente, volviéndola alzar al aire, desde donde estaba ella creo miles de lanzas igual que Vanne y la ataco directamente, en medio del caos ella seguía riendo, pero aquellas palabras de Vanne hacían eco en su mente, la situación le incomodaba, pero lo que más le incomodaba era que se estaba preocupando por esa mocosa, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esa niña?

-No te distraigas.-dijo Vanne quien ya se encontraba a su lado con una energía concentrada en el filo de la lanza…-apenas la fiesta acaba de comenzar.

Kanade abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, esa mocosa….

Kami, Ayrton, Laura y Shirabe miraban como la pelea estaba siendo muy sangrienta, veían como su inocente Vanne se estaba volviendo una maniática, en medio de su pelea con Kanade, ella estaba riéndose mientras la sangre caía sobre ella, pero sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario.

-Para.-dijo Kami caminando con lentitud mientras los demás lo veían igual de afligidos que él…-Vanne, esa no eres tú, para… Vanne

Él no era el único en shock, al poco tiempo Hibiki y Kirika despertaron, Chris, Kail, Liz y Yami también, pensando que sería como la otra vez, pensaron que Kanade se había marchado o había dejado una horda de Noises pero esta vez fue diferente y todos se asustaron al ver como Kanade y Vanne se estaban matando entre sí con fuerza.

-tenemos que parar esta locura.-dijo Ayrton a los demás

-pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué no vez lo que está pasando?-señalo Chris asustada por primera vez en mucho tiempo…-Nos mataran si nos acercamos

-Pero una de nosotros morirá si no hacemos algo.-dijo Laura mirando su armad Gear, lo lanzo al aire, la cazuela al poco tiempo se convirtió en su daga como tal…-No pienso perder a mi bebé, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, sé que ella no hubiera hecho esto por voluntad propia.

-si sabes que si vas ahí, es como ir a tu propia muerte, lo acabo de decir.-dijo Chris y la Laura la miro seria

-No te estoy invitando sabes, ella es importante para todos en nuestro grupo, además si uno de nosotros estuviera en su situación, sin importar porque lo haya hecho, ella iría sin dudarlo, no pienso dejar que muera.-dijo Laura mirando su daga y después a Ayrton

-esta vez, si es algo de vida o muerta.-dijo Laura a Ayrton el cual trato de sonreír

-tu misma lo has dicho Laura, no podemos dejar que esto siga.-dijo Ayrton y miro a María y se mordió el labio en el proceso…-ya fue suficiente

Yami miro a Kami quien observo su armad Gear casi destrozado y el cual en ese momento lo estaba rechazando

-Bossu.-Yami se acercó y Kami la vio triste y miro la escena de pelea de nuevo entre Kanade y Vanne, ambas estaban chocando sus armad gears con fiereza…-Viene, o ¿se queda?

Kami miro fijamente la escena de pelea y después a Yami

-ayúdame a salvar a mi novia.-dijo Kami y Yami sonrió

-vamos entonces.-dijo Yami y tanto el, como Laura y Ayrton se miraron y asintieron, Chris, Kirika y Hibiki se miraron

-nosotras también vamos, sus amigos son nuestros amigos, nos ayudaremos entre todos.-dijo Hibiki sonriendo…-todo va a estar bien, ya lo verán, Vanne-san estará con nosotros sana y salva

Al momento de estar listos para pelear, una fuerte ventisca los golpeo fuertemente, algunos incluso se tuvieron que agarrar de lo primero que encontraron a la vista, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló y una enorme colina de humo se alzó por toda la zona.

Poco a poco el humo se dispersó y recuperando poco a poco la visión todos los presentes. Más de uno noto un insoportable calor en la zona, a los lejos vieron una figura humana, todos se pusieron en alerta, no sabían si era Kanade o Vanne, en caso de ser esta última, solo la detendrían y le quitarían su Gear, de una y otra forma, podría haber consecuencias al quitárselo de forma brusca, pero era mejor eso a que ella se convirtiera en un igual a esa loca de Kanade, más de uno pensaba igual. Para cuando el humo se dispersó todos ahogaron un grito, todos tenían una expresión llena de preocupación y horror.

Aquella figura humanoide, era Vanne totalmente cansada, con varias heridas de pelea y con su Gear a medio destruido, pero lo que más les asustado al punto de que retrocedieron fue que varios cristales de gran tamaño salían de su cuerpo y que parte de su armad Gear estaba casi unido a su piel, la cual tenía ya un tono gris debido a la pérdida de sangre

Kami negó varias veces con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era imposible, no, no, eso no podría ser, ¡simplemente no!, Ella no. Cuando menos lo espero sus mejillas estaban humedecidas y de un momento a otro su Gear se volvió un poco más liviano, llego tarde, llego malditamente tarde

-¡El cáncer de reliquia!-grito Hibiki asustada…-¡¿Cómo es que se desarrolló tan rápido?!

Todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo, incluso la misma Kanade quien miraba desde uno de los edificios como el cuerpo de la mocosa era poco a poco consumido por el cáncer de reliquia, el dolor debía ser insoportable, más aun así ella se mantenía en pie.

Vanne miro ambas de sus manos, podía observar como su sangre se convertía en vapor y su piel mostraba sus heridas de color negro, ella ya no podía hacer nada, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, no había marcha atrás después de esto.

-Aun… no… he... Terminado...-Ella se puso de piel tambaleando, su piel poco a poco se rompía como si fuera de cristal...-Incluso si me cuerpo se rompe, mi alma es consumida, yo… yo… jamás me dare por vencida, incluso si eso significa terminar con mi vida

Los ojos de Vanne se encontraron con los de Kanade, vaya fue la sorpresa de esta última al notar el cambio de color de la mocosa, pero además noto algo en ella que hizo corazón casi retorcerse de una extraña emoción.

-Este… será mi ataque final.-dijo Vanne alzando sus manos al cielo

-¿Qué es lo que está planeando?-pregunto Kail dejando caer sus obres sujetados por sus cadenas, en ese momento Kail noto que su armad gear comenzó a vibrar, primeramente con suavidad para después notar como las mismas cadenas se movían sin control….- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Sea lo que sea, es algo que no me gustara ver.-dijo Kami creando otra espada a partir de un blandir de su armad Gear. Kami miro a su novia, podía ver como ella trataba de mantenerse firme, veía como sus ojos lloraban en sangre, y el color de su piel se iba haciendo más y más pálido de lo que una vez estaba, una extraña brisa toco su rostro, venia de afuera hacia dentro, al inicio fue suave, pero en el proceso, observo algo en el aire, que no solo él noto….- ¿Qué es esto?

Alzo su mano la cual quedo suavemente cubierta por un brillo de color azul cielo, el cual revoloteaba y se iba en el cielo, poco a poco este brillo se hizo más notorio, viniendo de todas las direcciones.

-¡En el cielo!-señalo Hibiki y todos miraron en la dirección donde estaba apuntando Hibiki, el armad Gear de Vanne estaba en el aire flotando, y el cual poco a poco estaba siendo envuelto por aquel brillo, su armad Gear estaba casi destrozado, pero emitía una vibración fuerte, que todos sintieron.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-grito Laura y su vista cayo en Vanne quien miraba a todos, sonriendo en medio de su agonía, observo como sus labios se movían, pero el sonido del viento acallaba sus palabras

Vanne miro de vuelta a Kanade quien miraba sorprendida como un armad Gear obtenía poco a poco más poder, ¿Qué demonios era esa chiquilla? Tratando de acallar su sorpresa y sus preguntas miro de nuevo a la mocosa, y tomo su lanza con firmeza lista para lanzársela pero al volver a mirar donde estaba esa niña, ya no la vio más, miro a los lados y hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, pero no había nada, pero de nuevo sintió el viento cambiar, y ahora esta vez fue tan minúsculo el cambio que de no ser por sus nuevas habilidades no lo hubiera alcanzado a notar, mucho menos pensar que fuera posible que un humano lo realizara, Su vista volvió de nuevo al armad Gear, vaya fue su sorpresa al notar que esa chiquilla lo estaba sosteniendo, y del filo de la lanza una pequeña luz se estaba concentrando, poco a poco los brillos se fueron ajuntando a la pequeña luz, la cual poco a poco comenzó a crecer, la determinación en los ojos de la mocosa la alarmo, estaba dispuesta incluso a acabar con su vida, con tal de destruirla.

"Vuelve a la normalidad, Kanade"

-¿eh?-dijo Kanade al escuchar los pensamientos de la chiquilla, acaso ese ataque era para…no… esa chiquilla no la conocía, no sería capaz de hacer eso, ¡no lo podía creer!

-**"LAST IMPRESSION".-**grito Vanne con todas sus fuerzas al momento que aquella pequeña luz se convirtió en un enorme rayo al cual fue directo hacia Kanade, esta última aun en shock trato de moverse y su sorpresa se incrementó al ver fragmentos del Gear hibrido creando una cadena que la mantenía atada sin poder escapar del ataque de la chiquilla.

-Ese ataque, acabara con Kanade, pero también con ella.-dijo Yami y Kami se lanzó, pero de inmediato Kirika y Chris lo sostuvieron

-¡Suéltenme!-grito el colombiano pero ambas chicas lo sostuvieron con mayor fuerza, que incluso Kami gruño por el dolor…-¡tengo que ir!, ¡déjenme!

-¡Ya es tarde!, ¡Es muy tarde!-dijo Kirika ocultando su mirada con su fleco…-Ella, su Gear, todo es muy tarde

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, y las piedras pequeñas comenzaron a levitar, incapaces de poder hacer algo, solo pudieron sostenerse de donde pudieron, Kail y Shirabe unieron sus Gear, ambos obres chocaron entre sí con una ola de energía creando un campo de energía, esperando con eso aguantar el impacto de aquel enorme ataque, Kami trataba de soltarse, cuando lo hizo golpeo con fuerza el campo de energía, siendo no el único, Laura golpeo el campo de energía una vez, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte que incluso provoco una fisura,

-maldición…. ¡MALDICIÓN!-grito Laura

Liz miraba entre lágrimas como el ataque de Vanne se dirigía con fuerza hacia Kanade

-"aun así, cumplió con la misión, es egoísta, pero…"-ella miro a otro lado mientras Yami la abrazaba acallando el pensamiento que más de uno hubiera concordado con ella o la hubiera hecho retractarse.

El rayo de energía cuando estuvo frente de Kanade, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, tanto para Kanade como para los demás, Kanade sintió el viento tocar su rostro de forma violenta, cuando volteo a ver de nuevo a la mocosa, aquella luz cruzo directamente sus ojos para después sentir como pasa por un lado de ella, la sangre en su mejilla broto

-¡No puede ser!-grito Kami al igual que todos…-Su ataque… ¡Fallo!

En ese momento el viento provocado por el rayo de energía rompió el campo de energía creado por los usuarios del Shul Shagana.

Kanade volteo de inmediato hacia donde el rayo de luz fue a dar, el impacto fue tal que alcanzo a ver como el mar se alzaba a una gran altitud y de nuevo el viento golpeo esta vez con una suavidad que le causo dolor.

-¡Vannesa-chan!.-grito Hibiki al ver como la usuaria del Gungnir Híbrido descendía, podía ver como el cáncer de la reliquia estaba ya totalmente en todo su cuerpo. Sin esperar nada mas, ella comenzó a correr para tratar tan si quiera que ella pudiera tener un descanso en paz, sin tener que sufrir ese dolor que ella paso.

-yo…-dijo Vanne ya no tenia incluso fuerzas para hablar, y eso Kanade lo noto, a pesar de la distancia logro escuchar las palabras de la mocosa, las miras de ambas se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez Kanade sintió un vuelco con su corazón, la mirada de esa niña, suplicaba ayuda, ayuda a grandes gritos al tiempo que cristales de su cuerpo salían con violencia, provocando grandes gritos de dolor en la joven. Le dolía incluso a ella, era triste, desesperante y una completa locura, Kanade abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. ¿Por qué le dolía?, ¿Por qué se sentía triste?, ¿Por qué?, fue en ese momento que también pensó en el ataque, todo había sido tan preciso, ¿Por qué había fallado?, o acaso, ¿fallo a propósito?, de ser así, ¿Por qué?

Su vista cayo en su armad Gear, sentía el mismo sentimiento que ella, ambos provocados por esa mocosa, la cual no valía la pena, de ser así, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, así como los otros?. El corazón de ella, no iba aguantar ya nada, era cuestión de segundos, dejarla morir de esa forma o darle una muerte rápida y de la cual el dolor no fuera una opción. La respuesta fue obvia.

Miro de reojo a Hibiki junto con Kami y Ayrton acercarse,

-idiotas.-dijo Kanade, al tiempo que con su armad Gear creaba un nuevo torbellino lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlos a volar unos cuantos metros, los suficientes para retrasarlos…-Perdieron su oportunidad, y ahora… ¡que siga la diversión!

Kanade hizo lo mismo que el ataque de Vanne, solo que esta vez el brillo era de un color rojo y el brillo era de color negro.

-¡NO!-grito Kami, con ayuda de Ayrton el se impulso, logro atravesar el torbellino, pero cuando se iba acercar para detener a Kanade, una horda pequeñas de Noises lo ataco,…-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Kanade había concentrado una gran cantidad de energía en poco tiempo, Vanne quiso retroceder, pero así como le había pasado a Kanade, ella se encontraba atada, trato de zafarse pero el dolor fue tal que la hizo caer de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrando con desesperación su pecho por el dolor, miro a los demás, estaban peleando contra los Noises, tratando se acercarse a ella, pudo ver la mirada de desesperación de Kami, los gritos de todos, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué había hecho?

-No, por favor… Kami… todos… no vengan…no… no soportaría… verlos morir.-dijo Vanne entre lágrimas

Kanade al escuchar esas palabras y ver las lágrimas de la chiquilla, sintió culpa, se mordió con fuerza el labio y recordó lo que tenía que hacer, pero, ¿en verdad estaba bien lo que haría? De nuevo antes sus ojos la imagen de esa chiquilla le recordó a ella en los momentos que perdió a sus padres, en el momento que fue encontrada, y en los momentos que estuvo sola. El dolor en su corazón se había instalado de nuevo, miró fijamente de Vanne, viéndose ella misma.

-Maldición…-dijo Kanade en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, movió su cabeza de lado a lado con fuerza mordiendo su labio y miro con su mirada firme y fría a Vanne…-¡MALDITA SEA!

Aquel rayo que disparo Kanade fue directamente al corazón de Vanne, quien escupió sangre cuajada de su boca, todos los demás usuarios detuvieron sus ataques al ver como Kanade atravesaba con su ataque a Vanne, el rayo poco a poco se fue expandiendo y cubrió todo el cuerpo de la usuaria para después mostrar su gran longitud de ataque, el edificio donde se encontraba Vanne quedo hecha trizas y vieron todo como su armad Gear y Vanne se hacía trizas con aquel edificio, Cuando menos lo esperaron aquel rayo quedo en la nada.

-No.-dijo Kami atravesando con su armad a un Noise, seguido de otro y otro, acercándose al lugar donde había estado Vanne. Laura cayó de rodillas cubriendo su boca con ambas de sus manos, Ayrton dejó caer su guadaña, Kail comenzó a llorar…-No, esta vez no, dime no, no, ¡NO!, ¡Vanne!

Kanade tenía su mirada cubierta por su fleco, ella clavo su lanza en el suelo del techo del edificio, y volteo suavemente tras suyo con el fleco cubriendo su rostro, un par de ojos rojos y azules la miraban con cinismo y burla, odia esa mirada pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba con profundidad a los dueños de esas miradas.

* * *

Que mejor que un villano con dudas en su corazón. No todos son malos, simplemente escogieron un camino erróneo que ellos mismos pensaron que los llevaria a sus deseos. Esto pasa en la vida real, todos pensamos que hacemos lo correcto cuando en realidad hacemos algo que nos puede afectar. De nuevo gracias a Kail, Ayrton y a Marati2011 por sus reviews y a las personas que van a leer y a releer esta historia nwn


	12. Chapter 12

XII

El sabor a tabaco inundo sus pulmones hacía tiempo que no fumaba un cigarrillo, el viento era tan calmado que aun por escasos segundos, notaba el humo que salía de sus pulmones, era tan entretenidos, pero debía admitir, que esa pelea entre esa mocosa de baja autoestima, fue increíble, quien lo diría, saco jugo de un árbol de peras y unas muy secas. Estaba claro que tenía graves problemas, pero serían unos que valían la pena, total, era solo su problema,

…

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Kirika!, ¡Suéltenme ambas!-grito Kami tratando de zafar de los agarres de ambas chicas, quienes les impedían avanzar al lugar donde había estado una vez Vanne, y por donde el ataque de Kanade la hizo polvo….- ¡Suélteme, ella puede seguir ahí!, ¡Tengo que ir por ella!, ¡No quiero que le pase nada!, ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ya es tarde!-grito Kirika con una voz quebrada sujetándolo…-todos vimos lo que paso, es imposible que este viva

-No quiero escuchar tus palabras, ¡No lo deseo!-grito Kami soltándose de Kirika pero su mano fue agarrada por Chris quien tenía la mirada baja y triste al igual que las de todos

-incluso yo sé que nadie puede sobrevivir a tal magnitud de explosión.-dice Chris llorando…-lo es mejor que nadie se acerque, esta vez, debes resignarte a encontrarla.

Kail y los demás miraban con la misma desolación y tristeza la forma en que Kami trataba de evitar que lo que había pasado fuera real, todos querían creer lo mismo, pero no era así, no lo era, simplemente no lo era. Por mera lógica ese ataque debió haber acabado con la más inocente de todos, más aun así, se negaban a creer, más de uno lo haría, lo que había hecho había causado este desenlace, por más que uno lo negara, por más que uno lo admitiera, la imprudencia fue la causante de todo esto. Aun así las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron y el silencio se hizo pesado.

Kami se soltó del agarre de Chris, camino unos cuantos metros, cerca de donde estaba el suelo devastado por el ataque de Kanade quien aún estaba presente, estaba en medio de la ruina de su ataque, ella observo de reojo a Kami quien solo veía el rastro, recordaba lo que paso, lentamente y dolorosamente. El dolor de perder a un ser querido era fuerte, pero perderlo teniendo la posibilidades de ayudarlo lo es aún mayor, más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Bossu.-dijo Laura con voz melancólica mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kami, pero antes de que avanzara más de 5 pasos se detuvo.

Inquieta por su acción, ella sintiendo una extraña sensación de malestar inundar todo su ser, al principio fue un hormigueo, para después convertirse en una sensación de vació y una terrible sofocación, agarro su mano izquierda ante un dolor punzante, la misma mano donde tenía su armad Gear, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, observo su alrededor, todo tenía un aura extraña, un aura turbia y molesta, sus ojos al recorrer el sitio se posaron sobre su armad Gear, el cual tenía un extraño brillo azul, el cual poco a poco se intensifico, al punto de convertirse un pequeño haz de luz.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-se preguntó Laura el momento, no había visto que su Gear reaccionara de esa forma antes, esto le estaba preocupando un poco, el haz de luz comenzó a parpadear, tal y como una señal de alerta, un vivido recuerdo llego a su mente, conocía poco de los caballeros del zodiaco, pero gracias a los memes del jotito de shun, dedujo que tal vez su Gear, tenía una misma habilidad que la cadena de ese gay, de ser así, había alguien más peligroso que la muerta de Kanade, pero, ¿Dónde estaba?...-Esto ya me está preocupando, con lo que está pasando no puedo pensar bien, mi bebé… Vanne, joder.

El silencio inundo el lugar, más de uno lo noto. Yami saco otra de sus espadas, al tiempo de que Liz comenzaba a preparar sus ametralladoras. Ayrton y Shirabe estaban cerca de María quien había caído inconsciente del dolor, a pesar del vendaje que Ayrton había hecho en su herida, la sangre aún seguía escurriendo una cantidad más pequeña, pero aun así alarmante, la piel de María estaba cada vez más pálida.

-Tenemos que llevar a María lejos de aquí.-dijo Shirabe a Ayrton quien se mordió el labio con impotencia…-No va aguantar más tiempo.

-Tienes razón, eso es más que obvio.-Ayrton tomo la mano de María dejando en el suelo su armad Gear, acaricio suavemente sus dedos, tratando con ello de darle un poco de calor a su mano la cual poco a poco se estaba poniendo un poco fría…-María, aunque sea un poco más aguanta, te sacaremos de aquí, Kirika

La mencionada, de inmediato se acercó con rapidez, la mirada de Ayrton no estaba enfocada en la oji verde, solo en María quien ahora tenía una respiración pausada

-Tú y Shirabe salgan de aquí, llévense consigo a María, lo que sea que llegue a pasar a partir de aquí será cosa de nosotros, la prioridad es sacar a María de aquí cuanto antes.-declaro Ayrton poniendo ambas manos de María en su abdomen,

-No podemos dejarlos así como así, Kanade sigue aquí, sería un suicido dejarlos con esa loca.-dijo Kirika

-es más que obvio que un suicidio.-dijo Ayrton volteando a ver Kami quien seguía inmóvil en ese lugar donde miraba con ojos húmedos en lágrimas, donde debía estar el cuerpo de Vanne, la plana de Ayrton se hizo puño con fuerza…-Pero prefiero morir sabiendo que tan siquiera logre proteger a alguien y a más personas, incluso si con ello mi vida acaba en un parpadeo.

-¡Aun así no me iré!-declaro Kirika con una voz fuerte haciendo que todos los voltearan a ver con sorpresa y aflicción

-Esta vez no estás en derecho reclamar Kirika, si no hacemos salgo María morirá, el campo de batalla puede irse a la mierda esta vez, ya perdí una amiga, no voy a ver morir a alguien más frente a mí, y sé que tu también piensas lo mismo.-dijo Ayrton serio…-no quiero más excusas, tú y Shirabe deben irse ahora.

Kirika chasqueo la lengua, y con un asentimiento de cabeza fue que Ayrton logro sacar un suspiro de preocupación que tenía atorado en sus pulmones, se puso de pie, tomando su armad Gear en manos, se acercó a los demás con paso firme y suave, se detuvo un momento, observo de reojo como Kirika tomaba en brazos a María y Shirabe le decía como poner su mano en la herida para evitar más sangrado,

-"María… por favor… vive…"pensó Ayrton al momento de que movía su guadaña de doble filo con violencia, clavando sus filos en el suelo destruido…-"Esto no se va a quedar así"

Kail se acercó hacia los demás, al momento observo como el dúo Zababa se alejaba con velocidad lejos del campo de batalla, era lo mejor, tenían un herido de gravedad y una perdida que lamentar mientras continuaban su pelea, ¿hasta cuándo iba a seguir esta maldita locura?

….

Mientras se iban alejando Shirabe se detuvo, y observo a Kirika

mejor que vuelvas mientras más sean, mejor, debes ir ayudarles. Shirabe a Kirika quien casi se cae de la sorpresa

-no puedo hacer eso, le prometí a Ayrton que te ayudaría con María, no pienso dejarte sola, ¡te puede pasar algo! Kirika con voz ahogada

-así como yo confió en ti, confía en mí, todo estará bien, además yo puedo ir más rápido, Ren se acaba de comunicar conmigo, está viniendo para acá, cuando atienda a María, iré contigo, ahora ve tu.-Shirabe se acercó a Kirika y le planto un beso en los labios sorprendiendo aún más a la rubia…-te quiero Kirika

Kirika aun aturdida, sonrió de lado como idiota y tomo su guadaña

-prométeme que te cuidaras bien.-dijo Kirika totalmente ida

-lo prometo, ahora ve.-dijo Shirabe y observo como Kirika regresaba con un paso rápido pero sin ritmo al campo de la batalla, ella sonrió sonrojada, y se puso aún más al recordar cómo es que había tenido tanto valor de besar a Kirika, eso lo pensaría después, debía llegar con Ren, María se había puesto más fría. Sin pensar más en ello, retomo su camino

-"Cree en la canción de tu corazón"

Shirabe se detuvo al instante, aquella voz, aquellas palabras, miro a todos los lados para cerciorarse de que había alguien, pero no, un aroma suave, de flores de lirio invadieron todos sus sentidos, reconocía ese aroma en cualquier lugar

-"No dejes que nadie sepa quién es Shirabe, por favor…."

De nuevo aquella voz inundo sus pensamientos, llenándola de preocupación y dudas

-fine…-dijo al viento mientras retomaba su camino, su corazón comenzó a llenarse de dolor y su preocupación comenzó a crecer cada vez que se acercaba y miraba a Ren en la lejanía

….

-Acabemos con Kanade.-dijo Yami atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso la de Kami…-Es la única forma en que podemos terminar con todo, por nosotros, por los heridos y los caídos.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con la declaración de Yami, asintiendo con firmeza, Hibiki y Laura asintieron con un poco duda, aunque acabaran con Kanade, eso no les devolvería Vanne o a las personas que se perdieron en medio de la pelea. Laura era la que más estaba debatiendo, a excepción de Kami quien estaba más que furioso y más que listo para pelear, era normal, producto del enojo y la frustración de no poder salvar a quien quieres y amas.

-"Aun así, ¿esto sería lo que Vanne querría?-se preguntó Laura mientras miraba su armad Gear el cual comenzó a brillar, su luz parpadeante se detuvo, lo que alerto a Laura en ese momento. Observo sus alrededores con preocupación, alzo su armad Gear un poco, el brillo se hizo más fuerte…-No me jodas,

-¿Laura?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¡¿Qué le pasa a tu armad Gear?!-exclamo sorprendida Hibiki

-¡Esta sobre nosotros!-exclamo Laura al momento de que la figura de Kanade se hizo presente en medio de una estela de humo en medio de aire, todos observaron con detenimiento como Kanade miraba con una furia tremenda a cierta dirección, estaba cerca de donde el ataque de Kanade de hacer unos momentos hacia terminado, Laura se acercó, quedando a la par con Kami, quien al ver donde la mirada de Laura y la de Kanade estaba puesta, no pudo evitar mirar también. Al principio no pudieron notar nada, pero debido al armad Gear de Laura, este emito otras dos luces, ambas oscuras como la noche, pero frías como el invierno…-hay más, hay más aparte de Kanade,

Kami cerro levemente sus ojos tratando de ver en donde podían estar debido a la declaración de Laura, una pulsación de peligro golpeo su pecho al instante. Sus buenos reflejos y su paranoia de ese instante ayudaron bastante

-¡cuidado!-grito Kami al momento de que empujaba a Laura aun lado, esta última cayó al suelo de sentón, y Kami se tambaleo por su misma fuerza que uso para alejarse, al aire en medio de ambos se cortó, , para después escuchar como un montón de escombros eran rotos en miles de piezas, todos se pusieron alerta, observando la magnitud del ataque, más de uno tembló, a excepción de Tsubasa quien aún seguía inconsciente por el ataque de Kanade, Kami volteo de manera brusca, quedo pasmado, los escombros incluso unos pequeños y otros más grandes, tenían un corte perfecto, incluso los vidrios que estaban caídos y otros en pie, fueron partidos a la mitad, un corte perfecto de una espada

-debo felicitarte, tienes buenos reflejos, pero lo que te salvo de no terminar así fueron tus oídos.-la voz de un hombre puso alerta a todos, la voz sonó con cinismo y con una gran gracia llena de orgullo.

-¿Quién eres?, ¡Muéstrate!-grito Kami alzando su mano, y con ello su armad Gear llego a la palma de su mano

-Que descortés eres jovencito.-la voz de una mujer llego como respuesta ante la orden de Kami la cual fue ignorada en un 25%, debido a que observaron a los individuos sentados en las rocas, pero no los podían distinguir por la estela densa de humo que aún quedaba….- ¿no te enseñaron modales?, o, ¿es que te arrancaron algo de tu lado?

Kami montó en cólera en ese momento

-¡**FIRE STROM!-**movió su espada en varios cortes en el aire, creando una espira de fuego, la cual poco a poco creció con cada corte que hacía, el ultimo corte fu hecho en medio de la espiral, la cual se movió en zig zag a gran velocidad, cada corte se desprendió yendo en varias direcciones. Por delante por detrás, a los lados, incluso arribe y sobre el suelo, los cortes golpearon a las figuras sin poder escapar, al chocar los golpes una explosión fue lo siguiente que se puso ver. Esparciendo con ello el polvo que quedaba.

El fuego de la explosión seso al instante, era una técnica que apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar, sin duda se había quedado sin energía pero valía la pena. Laura quien estaba más cerca de Kami quedo asustada por el ataque, el fuego que provoco estaba aún presente, incluso estaba derritiendo algunas piedras y el hierro ya estaba fundido. A pesar de la sorpresa de eso, se llevó un tremendo susto al ver su armad Gear brillando y parpadeando simultáneamente, tanto que podría hacerla epiléptica. Las mismas luces oscuras se mostraron en la luz del Gear de Laura, pero esta vez más grandes que antes, solo se podía significar algo

-¡Laura cuidado!-grito Liz, la mencionada observo como el filo de una espada cruzaba su visión, fue muy lenta para reaccionar, incluso Kami quien estaba cerca, observo tarde el ataque, la espada estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de Laura, gritaron del miedo y del susto, y mas Laura, esta vez perdería la cabeza y por algo no agradable. Cerro sus ojos esperando el corte que no llego, pasado unos segundos, abrió los ojos con temor, llevándose casi un infarto al ver a Kanade parada un lado de ella con su armad Gear deteniendo la espada empuñada por una mujer. Lo que le llamo la atención fue la mirada de Kanade, el color rojo era incapaz de encajar con el brillo lleno de molestia y gran enojo a la mujer quien tenía una gran sonría amplía llena de locura. Pero lo que más le saco de onda fue que, Kanade, la pinche tetas de muerto de primera temporada había bloqueado el ataque, la había protegido.

La risa respectiva de aquella voz de mujer hizo que la sangre de más de uno se pusiera fría, la maldad que esa mujer poseía era tal que podía dejar a más de uno totalmente pasmado, helado y casi con miedo de que esa mujer le hiciera algo. Todos observaron a la mujer, cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cadera, ojos zafiro, piel blanca, traía puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por un guanteletes de armadura así como también su pecho y abdomen, en su mano derecha estaba una espada, en tamaño superaba a Amenohabakiri y el filo era igual de Igalima….

-Sabes me esperaba poder decapitar a un usuario, mas no esperaba que el usuario fuera salvado por ti, ¡en quien menos esperaba!, Jajajaja, me voy a morir de la puta risa de lo divertido que es esto, Jajajajajaja, Kanade, Kanade, volviendo querer hacer la heroína, esos días de gloria para ti terminaron y jamás volverán, mucho menos en tu maldito estado.

Kanade frunció el ceño ante la declaración de la peli rubia, mas no le prestó atención, observo de reojo a Laura quien se arrastraba lentamente, en cualquier dirección posible, con tal de que estuviera lejos del alcance de ella y del de su compañera

-si piensas que salve a esta mujer solo para recuperar aquellos días, te equivocas, esos días están bien enterrados.-declaro Kanade haciendo sonreír con más descaro a aquella mujer…-pero lo que no tolero es que me roben a mis presas, todos ellos son míos, y los eliminare uno por uno, que te quede muy claro eso, Corus.

La mujer no pudo evitar reírse por las palabras de Kanade, quien incluso había desenfundado de su unión su lanza doble, apuntando directamente hacia ella. Corus tardo un momento en recuperar la compostura después de la tremenda risa que le provocaron las acciones de Kanade así como también sus palabras.

La mujer suspiro más de una vez para lograr calmar las risas que querían escaparse de ella, la verdad era todo muy, pero muy divertido, más en la situación en la que Kanade se encontraba, la verdad ella y su compañero habían escogido bien a su ayudante, salvo por algunas excepciones. Debía tener cuidado.

Cuando logro calmarse, ella tomo su espada, y acomodo ligeramente sus guantes, miro a todos los demás quien estaban listos para atacar ante cualquier movimiento, incluso Kanade, aunque ella solo estaba molesta porque casi mataban a sus muñecos de juego. Sonrió suavemente y con elegancia, sostuvo los pliegues de su vestido e hizo una reverencia ante la mira atónita de los demás.

-Disculpen mis modales, mucho gusto mi nombre es Corus Itou, hechicera y guardiana del libro de salomón.-se presentó Corus con una gran sonrisa que a ojos de todos era más una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Qué demonios hace él y tú aquí?-pregunto Kanade sin bajar sus armas ante la que parecía ser su compañera u aliada, porque amigas no eran y menos por como Kanade la trataba con tanto desprecio

-querida, te lo dijimos, ¿o no?, esa persona ya dio señales y estaos aquí para ver cómo es que da su primera manifestación, fue un gran plan por parte tuya para atraer a nuestra presa, espero que sepas a quien yo y Akira estamos cazando.-dijo Corus abrazando a Kanade forma melosa y coqueteándole, esta última se alejó de Corus empujándola sin mucho cuidado, haciendo que se carcajeara de nuevo otra vez.

-No sé a quién tu y Akira intentan atrapar, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ahora largo tengo gente que eliminar.-dijo Kanade poniendo el filo de su lanza en el cuello de Corus quien paro de reír al instante, Kanade peso que ella se asustaría pero al contrario la sonrisa de ella volvió y esta vez más amplia.

Kami quien estaba más cerca, ayudo a Laura alejándola del alcance de esas dos locas, a una distancia prudente y sin perder contacto de lo que estaban haciendo, Kami reviso a Laura verificando que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-¿te puedes poner de pie?-Kami la agarro de los hombros con cuidado, Laura con un poco de mareo se logro poner de pie…-parece que si

-no me queda de otra Bossu, no quiero morir, no sin antes vengar a mi bebé aunque con ello sé que ella no podrá regresar, su esfuerzo no va a ser en vano.-dijo Laura a sabiendas de que era cierto, ella debía sacar todo lo que ella y más de uno estaba guardando en ese momento, sea de cualquier forma

-cree, yo también lo creo.-dijo Kami mirando su espada para después de ver un pequeño llavero, el cual tenía forma de un mini osito, el cual tenía los ojitos de corazón, era un llavero en conjunto, él se quedó con uno y Vanne con el otro osito el cual tenía un moñito en una de sus orejitas. Frunció el ceño y mordió su labio en impotencia.

-Pensar en ella y lamentar su muerte no hará que vuelva.-la voz de Corus llego a los oídos de todos, en un tono burlón y molesto…-incluso si volviera ya no tendría una vida normal

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Ayrton dio un paso al frente con su guadaña lista para atacar, varias oz hechas a base de energía estaban volando alrededor de él, esperando que el agitara su guadaña

-¿acaso no vieron su aspecto?-pregunto con burla Corus haciendo enojar a mas de uno…-aparte de una mujer patética, tuvo que morir usando un poder ficticio, igual a tuyo Kanade, un poder que nunca te fue correspondido, ni hoy ni nunca

Kanade gruño ante lo que Corus menciono

-no te permito hablar así de alguien y menos de mi hermanita.-dijo Kail preparando su armad Gear, las cadenas cayeron e hicieron un cráter a los lados de ella…-¿o es que acaso te divierte ver la muerte de alguien?

-totalmente.-respondió con una sonrisa Corus…-después de todo el ser humano nunca aprender, su único destino es la perdición, el orgullo, es su principal factor de su propia destruición y ella misma se mató por su propio orgullo y por su estupidez

-¡Maldita!-grito Yami y justo cuando iba a lanzarle un ataque, vio como Kanade atacaba a Corus con odio total, esta ultima esquivo el ataque en medio de grandes risas, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Awww, Kanade, ¿no me digas que te encariñaste con tu presa?, lo dudo mucho, .-dijo Corus riendo con gran regocijo

-ese no es tu problema, ella…esa mocosa….-Kanade se tragó sus palabras y regreso a su posición original, pero aun con ambas lanzas desenvainadas

-¿Qué pasa Kanade?, es la primera vez que te veo así.-dijo Corus riendo divertida y observo fijamente a Hibiki…-¿Qué te pareció la cura en ambos de tus brazos?

-¿eh?-Hibiki dio un paso hacia atrás precavida…-¿de qué hablas?

-a ti Kanade te rompió los brazos, mocosa idiota, ¿Cómo es que los estas moviendo ahora?-pregunto Corus haciendo que Hibiki se asustara y viera sus manos con miedo, las movió suavemente, cerro y abrió sus puños. Más de uno estaba sorprendido al punto de que no habían notado ese detalle en Hibiki

-¿fuiste tú?-pregunto Kanade a Corus quien solo alzo los hombros

-puede ser, tal vez y si te preguntas, ¿Por qué?, bueno esta más que claro, que lo hice porque también quiero destruir a un usuario.-dijo Corus riendo…-tal y como tú lo hiciste

Corus miro de lado, alzo su mano y detuvo el ataque de Kami con su mano, sostenía con sus dedos el filo de la espada de Kami, Kanade abrió sus ojos medio sorprendida debido a que no sintió la presencia del muchacho venir hacia ellas, mucho menos la de Siegfried y más cuando era su enemigo natural

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, un valiente guerrero, aun me pregunto porque estas tu vivo, y tu novia no.-dijo Corus haciendo enojar más a Kami

-cállate, tú, Kanade y tu tonto amigo están más que locos, ¿Qué mierda en lo que buscan?, ¡¿Qué mierda en lo que quieren?!-grito Kami, trato de darle un cabezazo a la chica pero esta con un onda de viento lo golpeo directamente en el estómago haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, se debilitara un poco, y cuando eso paso, lo tomo de unos de sus brazos, lo alzo en el aire y golpeo directamente a Ayrton quien ya se encontraba listo para poder lanzar su ataque, debido al golpe causado, las oz en el aire, salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones golpeando desprevenidamente a todos los usuarios causando heridas de primer nivel, ya que esas oz de energía se enfocaban en la concentración y al perderla su poder había disminuido en gran medida

-joder…-dijo Ayrton molesto, primero había lastimado a María y ahora a todos con sus ataques, ¿Qué tenía el universo contra el para querer lastimar a sus amigos?, Esto ya era el maldito colmo. Además el ver como el enemigo se burla de todos y más de él, era algo que le calaba en el corazón y más por saber que sus ataques eran los que habían lastimado en gran medida a sus amigos, estaba molesto con sus enemigos y también consigo mismo

-todos de un tiro, ¿no crees que es de mala educación Kanade, jugar con tu "comida?

Kanade volteo de inmediato en guardia y lanzo una de sus lanzas, la cual fue de vuelta de la misma forma, de no ser por sus buenos reflejos ella hubiera quedado empalada por su propia arma, odia la voz de ese sujeto, cada vez que la oía lo único que quería era destruirla, sin dejar rastro alguno, odia tanto a Corus como a su compañero, ese maldito de Akira.

-¡Oh!, Akira, ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo cariño?, no te has presentado a nuestros "invitados", hasta yo misma los despache.-dijo Corus riendo y observando al lugar de donde la voz de Akira venia. Kanade miro con seriedad a Akira quien se encontraba en donde debía estar o pudiera estar el cuerpo de esa niña enterrado, sin vida….

Akira, el compañero de Corus, Kanade, no sabía qué tipo de relación tenían ellos, a veces cariñosos de una manera que le provocaba asco y otras veces de un profundo resentimiento. Akira era más alto que Corus, incluso llegando a la estatura de Genjurou, cabello negro, ojos rojos, piel de porcelana, y vistiendo una armadura de color negro con tocados de plata, y su espada, colgada en su espalda, emitía un brillo rojo y negro

-estaba verificando el lugar.-dijo Akira sentando en una gran pila de escombros, Kanade trago en seco al ver donde estaba…-por alguna razón, siento algo extraño

-¿extraño?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Corus curiosa acercándose

-siento el olor a sangre, una sangre podrida, pero latente de vida.-dijo Akira poniéndose de pie y golpeando con fuerza el gran cumulo de escombros

-debe ser la sangre del cáncer de reliquia que ella niña tenía, aun me sorprende que haya salido tan de repente, pero debió ser por el linker en gran cantidad que ingirió.-dijo Corus

-Cáncer…-dijo Kail poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Chris, los demás poco a poco se estaban poniendo de pie.

-Con que era verdad.-dijo Hibiki cerrando sus ojos en impotencia, recordando cómo es que ella sufrió de esa terrible enfermedad, causada solo por proteger a las personas y llegado a ella por el sacrificio de Kanade

-vaya, me sorprenden en verdad, son tenaces ahora entiendo porque Kanade no los quiere matar tan rápido, y parece que yo tampoco lo hare.-dijo Corus sacando su espada

-y nosotros nos dudaremos en matarte a ti de ser necesario.-dijo Kail muy molesta, limpiándose los restos de sangre en su rostro.

-que así sea.-dijo Corus sonriendo y miro detrás de ella...-Akira si no vienes, no te dejare nada, ¿acaso no querías destruir al heredero de Siegfried?

Kami alzo su mirada ante la mención de su reliquia, se separó de Ayrton poniéndose de pie con dificultad, observo como el hombre llamado Akira salía de donde había dejado rastro el ataque de Kanade, las miras de ambos se encontraron. Observo como el tal Akira lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies, observo también que estaban arrastrando algo mientras se ponía a lado de Corus, quien estaba impaciente por pelea. En el rostro de Akira apareció una gran sonrisa llena de burla, y su risa se esparció por todo el lugar

-¿es que acaso, todos ellos tienen que reír como locos?-pregunto Chris molesta

-solo así demuestran que son malvados es algo repugnante.-dijo Liz convirtiendo sus armas en ballestas

Kami frunció su ceño ante la risa de Akira, tomo su espada, pero al momento sintió como esta era cada vez más pesada, para después sentir como su cuerpo era penetrado por una gran ola de dolor que lo hicieron casi caer de rodillas, quería gritar por el dolor, sentía como sus heridas viejas se querían abrir, y las nuevas se hacían más profundas, el aire en su pecho faltaba y sentía su mundo dar muchas vueltas. Era el rechazo de su reliquia, no había pasado antes, ni si quiera en los entrenamientos, así que, ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿te duele?-pregunto Akira directamente hacia Kami, con una sonrisa de lado…-vamos se honesto, no parece que estés bien, nadie se pone tan pálido de un momento a otro

-"Bossu, aguante, debemos salir de aquí, volveremos por Vanne".-pensó Ayrton al ver el estado de Kami, comenzó a ver a su alrededor buscando la forma de poder escapar, por más cobarde que fuera, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, y menos contra ellos, Parece que incluso Kail y Laura miraron sus intenciones, ambas ya estaban listas, no tardaron en darse cuenta Yami y Liz, ya sacarían a Hibiki, Chris, junto a una Tsubasa moribunda

-Es natural que te duela, Akira sonriendo…-después de todo, yo fui el primer usuario de Siegfried

-¿Qué dijiste?-Kami pregunto con una sorpresa contenida rayando en la poca credibilidad que tenia ante el comentario de ese tipo

-así es yo fui el primer usuario de Siegfried, incluso si no me crees tengo una manera de demostrártelo.-dijo Akira sonriendo para sí mismo y miro de reojo a Kanade quien había puesto su vista el cielo, parece que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por el momento, aunque ahora lo que iba a hacer sería muy divertido…-por cierto Kanade, ¿acaso no eres una cazadora?

-¿acaso me estas provocando?-pregunto Kanade con un cierto tono de molestia

-no para nada, solo que se me hace raro que una cazadora deje viva a su presa.-dijo Akira sonriendo

Kanade esta vez no puedo ocultar su rostro de sorpresa, incluso bajo levemente ambas de sus armad Gear, Akira sonrió con gran desdén para después mirar como los usuarios buscaban una forma de escapar

-la verdad los humanos son seres complicados, tanto que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.-dijo Akira

-ya me tienes harta.-Chris comenzó a disparar sus flechas hacia Akira quien con una de sus manos detuvo las flechas de Chris…-Maldición, son unos malditos monstruos

-todos tenemos un monstruo en nuestro interior.-dijo Akira…-pero querer cambiar lo que somos cuando escogimos un camino es difícil, y más si es un camino lleno de sangre

Akira esquivo a Kanade quien se le lanzo encima

-aprovechemos ahora.-dijo Ayrton a lo que todos asintieron, Yami antes de ayudar a Hibiki a tomar a Tsubasa, observo de reojo lo que Akira levantaba con gran orgullo con su brazo izquierdo con brutalidad, fue una simple mirada, pero lo suficientemente precisa para hacer que se detuviera y quedara con un terrible hueco en el corazón, Yami sintió su corazón estrujarse para después llegar al miedo mezclado con pánico, en medio de esa racha de emociones había un deje de felicidad.

-¡Suéltala!-grito Kanade molesta atrayendo la atención de los demás, al tiempo de que observaron como Yami se lanzaba hacia Akira

-"**DANZA CORTANTE".-**dijo Yami blandiendo su armad Gear, al estar cerca de Akira, el viento a los lados de Akira lo envolvió, creando cuchillas de viento moviéndose al son de sus latidos desenfrenados.

-¡No te olvides de mí!-grito Corus atacando a Yami con su espada, ambas chocaron sus armas una con la otra, la chisma provocado por la fricción fue visible para ambas, Corus tenia bastante fuerza, pero Yami tenia tenacidad, pero no la suficiente a los ojos de Corus…-Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, no esta muerta

-¡Mi bebe!-grito Laura al ver como Akira se libraba del ataque de Yami con facilidad, al tiempo que Yami y Corus empezaban a pelear alejándose de los demás, Liz y Chris la siguieron, el brillo en los ojos de Yami era peculiar, estaba muy molesta y su corazón pesaba, le dolía la cabeza y poco a poco se sentía mareada. Todos observaron como Kanade estaba con el cuerpo tenso y enseñando los dientes como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, más de uno se le paralizo el corazón al escuchar la palabra que dijo Laura, cayendo sobre ellos un gran cubo de agua helada. Akira sostenía de su cabella Vanne, tenía su mirada perdida, su boca estaba bañada en sangre, su piel estaba muy blanca, debido a la pérdida de sangre, y había muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente, Akira tomo el rostro de Vanne en su mano libre, apretujo con consideración las mejillas de la pequeña, provocando una jadeo de dolor en ella poco audible, pero se notaba por la sangre que comenzó a brotar de su piel bajo el agarre del hombre.

-¡Suéltala!-grito Kanade de nuevo ganándose una gran burla por parte de Akira

-quien lo iba a decir, la poderosa Kanade, usuaria de la reliquia barbatos fusionada con la reliquia Gungnir, una cazadora, llena de venganza, dejo viva a su presa y no solo eso, le salvaste la vida, que considerara.-dijo Akira riéndose y escupió en la cara de Vanne quien solo puro mover su cuerpo debido al susto

-¡maldito asqueroso!, ¡no te lo perdonare!-grito Kanade molesta, en eso ella se detuvo, ¿Por qué se estaba molestando tanto?, ella tenia como misión matarlos a todos ellos, ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡Eres un maldito!-Kami salto con su espada en mano, Akira sonrió de lado

-si no pudiste salvarla ahora, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora si lo harías?-pregunto Akira deteniendo el ataque de Kami chocando la pequeña daga que estaba adherida a su armadura que estaba en la parte de su brazo

-esta vez lo haré, incluso si me cuesta la vida.-dijo Kami serio pateando el rostro de Akira, el cual sonrió más ampliamente

-que así sea.-dijo Akira, saco varias dagas de su capa, y las lanzo contra Kami, él se cubrió con ambos de sus brazos, cuando las dagas estaban a punto de clavarse en su piel descubierta, Ayrton lanzo sus oz de energías

-"**LAST BREATH!"**.-grito Ayrton, las guadañas se movieron a los movimientos de manos de Ayrton, en diferentes direcciones despistando por un momento a Akira, Laura aprovecho el momento junto a Kail Y kirika, esta última había llegado en el momento adecuado, Ayrton la iba a regañar pero por dentro agradecía que viniera, Shirabe tenía un buen persuasión, tanto que incluso hizo que desobedeciera sus órdenes en primer lugar.

Ambas movieron sus manos en diferentes posees usando sus armad Gear, de los suelos varias cadenas en diferentes formas atraparon a Akira, tanto Laura y Kail sabían que tenían pocos segundos para retenerlo, soltando levemente a Vanne de su agarre, tomándolo desprevenido, Kirika y Kami chocaron sus armad Gear, la guadaña de Kirika y la espada de Kami al rozarse crearon un fuego de color verde en forma de remolino, el cual envolvió a Akira.

-¿acaso es todo lo que tienen?-pregunto divertido Akira tomando de mejor forma a Vanne

En eso las guadañas de Ayrton se fusionaron con el fuego de color verde, las mismas guadañas comenzaban a introducir el mismo fuego dentro de el

-¡¿pero qué?!-grito Akira al sentir su piel como se iba quemando por dentro, con cada cortada el fuego introducido comenzaba a deformarse hasta convertirse en letras, letras de pergaminos de las sacerdotisas, se movían dentro de él como una serpiente, como veneno.

Ayrton sonrió

-"**ROMANCE SUICIDE; MURAMASA"**.-dijo Ayrton, era un ataque combinando entre tres usuarios, Akira comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco se entumía con cada segundo que pasaba, era un fuego venenoso y las guadañas de gran filo traían consigo la desgracia, era muy…divertido

Hibiki esquivando las guadañas y el fuego de color verde, le quito de las manos a Vanne trayéndola consigo junto a Tsubasa, Akira al ver que ya no tenía a su presa, este con un movimiento de Mano disperso el ataque hacia ellos.

-esta vez no amigo.-dijo Ayrton y tanto el como kirika se miraron y asintieron, chocaron ambos sus guadañas fusionándolas en una sola, dándole una apariencia de flor de loto, de un solo movimiento dispersaron el ataque en varias direcciones, al momento de hacer el movimiento, los armad Gear de ambos se des fusionaron, dando ambos una vuelta completa para después lanzar otro ataque hacia Akira, las oz de ambos Igalima volaron directamente hacia Akira quien esquivando los ataque mostro una sonrisa triunfadora,

-¡Vanne!-Kami se acerco a su novia quien estaba con Hibiki, al momento Laura hizo lo mismo, se pusieron de rodillas, antes de que Laura tomara a Vanne, Kami se le adelanto acunando a su novia en sus brazos…-Vane, ¡Vanne!, ¡Despierta!

Laura quien traía un poco de agua, saco la botella y le dio de beber pequeños sorbos a su bebe, al agua cayo por sus comisuras.

-Vanne…-Laura la movió suavemente temiendo que ella se rompiera al momento….-Vanne…pequeña… abre tus ojos…

Kami tenía los ojos húmedos, una que otra lagrima cayo por sus mejillas al momento de que abrazaba a su novia, su respiraron era tan lenta que lo asustaba y el frio de su cuerpo lo penetraba partiéndole el corazón

Ayrton, junto a Kirika, Hibiki y Kail estaban en guardia ante cualquier movimiento que Akira pensara hacer, Kanade había visto todo desde una distancia prudente al ver semejante ataque, era la primera vez que veía un ataque combinado de tres usuarios.

-Ka...mi

El mencionado abrió sus ojos en sorpresa junto a Laura. Kami con cuidado soltó levemente a Vanne de s abrazo para verla de mejor manera, sus ojos cafés habían recuperado un poco el brillo que el recordaba, un gran alivio cruzo en todo su cuerpo, en mente y alma y abrazo a su novia con alegría mientras Laura se unía al abrazo también, quería quitarle a Kami a Vanne por unos momentos

-¿Por qué haces tantas locuras?-pregunto Kami en voz baja a su novia mientras la abrazaba con suavidad pero con un firme agarre…-me tienes al borde de la locura Vanne, por dios, dios…me alegra… gracias en verdad… Vanne, Vanne…

Kami restregaba su rostro contra su novia dándole pequeños besos en todo el rostro.

Ayrton junto a las demás, sonrió aliviado a pesar de tener al enemigo frente a ellos, no les importaba por el momento, y más ahora al saber que su compañera estaba viva.

Kanade observo la escena, sintiendo un peso en su corazón, miro sus manos por un momento para después ver la escena de los demás con una sonrisa de alivio en sus rostro al ver a su compañera viva, ¿Qué era lo que sentía?, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Akira miraba a Kanade sonriendo, y después con asco, observo después el cielo

-"ya va siendo hora".-dijo Akira en sus pensamiento, como si fuera una coincidencia observo como Corus llegaba su lado, y detrás de ella venían Chris, Liz y Yami, esta última más agitada de lo costumbre

-ya me aburrí, no están dando nada bueno.-dijo Corus sonriendo y acomodando de nuevo su cabello rubio como estaba.

-¡maldita zorra!-grito Liz sin importarle su vocabulario

-digo lo mismo, además tenemos mucho que preguntar y algo que decir.-dijo Akira sonriendo

-¿Qué tanta mierda están diciendo?-pregunto Kail molesta y con su armad listo para atacar…-¡ya digan que quieren!, ¡¿Por qué hacen todo esto?, ¡¿Qué es lo que están buscando?!, ¡¿Qué?!, Casi pierdo a mi hermanita por los malditos juegos de ustedes tres, muchas personas inocentes murieron el día de hoy, casi perdemos a María también, ¿y con qué maldito fin?, ¡Díganlo ahora!

-Lo que nosotros buscamos es simple.-dijo Corus sonriendo y abrazando a Akira y a Kanade, esta última se soltó y le dio un golpe en la cara a la mujer haciéndola reír con locura…-es venganza

-¡¿con que maldito objetivo?! , ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!-grito Chris apuntando con su arco y flechas

-¡oh!, claro que lo hicieron, tanto ustedes como los usuarios híbridos.-dijo Akira sonriendo con maldad…-y es algo que hemos estado deseando por mucho tiempo, y tu más Chris, sabes más sobre esto

Chris mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar

Akira y Corus asintieron sonriendo, ambos alzaron sus manos al cielo, de sus manos una onda de energía de varios colores se elevaron al cielo, ambas energías se unieron mientras ascendían, para después romper el cielo. Todos contuvieron el aire, el cielo se estaba rompiendo como el vidrio, dejando ver lo menos esperaban

Parecía un espejo, un gran espejo que reflejaba el planeta tierra, y en medio de la luna y la tierra estaba otro gran espejo, apuntando directamente hacia la tierra. El espejo que ahora estaban viendo, se comenzó acercar al espejo que estaba en medio de la tierra y la luna, observando lo que había, todos tragaron el aliento con miedo.

-El tesoro de babel, los Noises, es imposible, ¡Es imposible!-grito Chris siendo ella la mas afectada de todos.

-claro que no lo es, es posible.-dijo Corus sonriendo

-¡No lo es!-recrimino Kami molesto abrazando con fuerza a su novia, protegiéndola de la visión que ahora veían para no alterarla…-¡Ellas destruyeron el tesoro de Babel!, el origen de los Noises

Corus y Akira se miraron divertidos

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este tesoro es el mismo que conoces?-pregunto Akira sonriendo

-¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo?-pregunto Laura

-lo que dije, ¿Qué les hace pensar que es el mismo Tesoro de Babel de este mundo?, o también ¿Qué les hace pensar que esa tierra es la misma en la que están?-pregunto Akira sonriendo

-no me jodas.-dijo Ayrton dando un paso hacia atrás…-No puede ser posible, esa es…ese es nuestro mundo

-¡Bingo!-grito Corus aplaudiendo sonriendo, Laura, Kail, Kami y Ayrton sintieron un vacio terrible en el estomago y mas al ver como aquellos Noises, extraños y sacados de terribles cuentos de terror querían salir de su encierro, miraban a la tierra con odio y con sed de sangre…-Este es su mundo, su hogar, y ese tesoro de Babel es el que existe en su mundo, asi como aparecieron en este mundo, aparecerán en el suyo, pero no lo han hecho aun, debido a la intervención de cierto ser despreciable, diferente o no, lo sigue siendo, todos lo conocen muy bien y más Chris, fue como una segunda madre para ti…

Chris cayo de rodillas, Liz la sostuvo para que no se desmayara, la peli blanca se había puesto blanca como una hoja de papel

-ella está muerta… ¡Yo la vi morir!-grito Chris con lágrimas en los ojos

-en tu mundo, pero en ese está viva.-dijo Corus sonriendo diversión…-si te dolió ver a tus padres morir, a tu segunda madre, ¿Qué sentirá al verla morir por tercera vez?

-¡Déjala!-grito Kami sin soltar a Vanne pero queriendo romperles la cara a esos dos

-más bien tu deberías callarte y alejarte de tu novia niño.-dijo Corus sonriendo, Kami por inercia abrazo a Vanne mas…-Tal y como dijo Fine, solo ella puede volver a despertar estando cerca de una reliquia o una gran ganancia de sinfonía

-¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?-pregunto Ayrton intuyendo lo que estaba por decir, pero sin poder creerlo

-es simple, uno de ustedes, usuarios híbridos es Fine.-dijo Akira sonriendo al momento de que todo se sumía en un profundo silencio, todos y cada uno se miraron, el susto y la desconfianza afloro en ese momento para después volver a su calma actual, pero con un temor interno

-solo piénselo, ella ya hizo su aparición, incluso si no la vieron, ella apareció, en que cuerpo estará o mejor dicho, ¿Cuánto tiempo se ha hecho pasar por la persona que creyeron conocer?-dijo Akira sonriendo, y tanto el como Corus comenzaron a alejarse, de un momento a otro ellos dos desaparecieron, no sin antes dejar a todos con una gran preocupación y duda entre ellos

Kanade fue la última en retirarse y mirando al cielo destruido fue que se detuvo

-¿Por qué desviaste tu ataque?-la pregunta era claramente dirigida a Vanne, quien a pesar de sus múltiples heridas y la poca conciencia podía escuchar a Kanade, y Kanade a ella…-pudiste haberme matado con ese ataque en ese momento, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Kami observo como Vanne se movía en sus brazos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novia, vaya fue la sorpresa y el vuelco en su corazón al ver a su novia lloraron

-estabas… llorando… en ese momento…. En aquel… momento…y ahora…, no puedo destruirte… no quiero hacerlo… eres igual a mi… eres igual a todos… eres humana… -Vanne cerro sus ojos y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer

Kami comenzó a desesperarse, los demás se acercaron asustados, llamaban asustados a Vanne.

Kanade se comenzó alejar, observo sus manos temblando, y sintiendo en rostro la humedad, su corazón dolía y sus recuerdos la atormentaban

* * *

Que curiosa relación tiene Kanade con la misma Vanne, parecía como si vieran ambas aun espejo del antes y el despues, el pasado y el futuro o la causa y la consecuencia se puede interpretar de una y otra forma. Por fin aparecieron los que mueven las fichas en este mundo. Son todos unos sadicos, tal cual mis villanos, es un clasico. Nuevamente gracias a Kail y Ayrton por sus reviews de la cuenta pasada nwn y Marati2011, y a los lectores que estan releyendo esta historia y a los que la estan siguiendo


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo jamás había cuestionado sus motivos, la forma en que estaba actuando había cambiado poco a poco. Pensarlo le hacía doler la cabeza, le preocupaba mucho en lo que pudiera resultar si esto seguía su curso, su corazón latía desenfrenado cuando recordaba las palabras de esa niña

"_Estabas llorando, en ese momento, en aquel momento y ahora, no puedo destruirte, no quiero hacerlo, eres igual a mí, eres igual a todos, eres humana…"_

Aquellas palabras habían dado vuelta en los últimos 5 días, eso la había hecho cuestionarse, además de que sentía otra opresión en su pecho, y que se extendía en todo su cuerpo, un hueco, uno que era de soledad profunda y de rencor, mezclado con la dosis de la confusión.

Cerró sus ojos impaciente, debía olvidar esas palabras, pero se había clavado en sus pensamientos que le eran imposibles de sacar.

Se puso de pie aun con los ojos cerrados, las risas de Akira y Corus la estaban molestando, parecía que estaban viendo un programa para niños de pura comedía, si ella se catalogaba como una persona malvada y llena de locura ellos dos por separado, serían la locura y la venganza en persona, no podía evitar querer matarlos con sus propias manos, destruirlos, lo que estaban haciendo con ella, era algo que no se los iba a perdonar

Movió su mano izquierda en un movimiento suave, una pequeña corriente de energía salió de sus dedos, la cual se arremolino, hasta formar una pequeña esfera, la cual era de un color transparente, se acercó con seriedad, con sus colmillos mordió su pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar, cuando observo la primera caer, la acerco a la pequeña esfera transparente, en donde esta al hacer contacto con la sangre, cambio de varios colores, hasta colores opacos los que poco a poco iluminaron su estancia.

-Muéstrame a la niña.-dijo con voz firme Kanade a lo cual el mismo objeto mostro las imágenes en tiempo real, podía ver a la chica, recostada en la cama de un extraño hospital con un gran equipo avanzado conectado en ella, podía ver incluso como es que en uno de las tubos filtraba sangre limpia y por otro salía una sangre casi cuajada, parece que el mismo cáncer de reliquia había afectado en sobremanera, y por la forma en que estaba la chica, su piel pálida y sus labios que una vez eran casi rosa, estaban casi morados, las orejas eran tan visibles que podía pensar que la habían maquillado, pero no era así, la condición de esa niña eran inestables mas de los que había notado la ultima vez que la vio hace 5 días , pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue sentir su lanza doble vibrar.

Miro de reojo como la lanza emitía pequeñas vibraciones que eran algo visibles a su ojo sobrenatural. Ahora que lo recordaba había empezado ese día, cuando llevaron a María y a esa niña al hospital, el mismo que ahora veía y que no se había dado cuenta de cual era, hasta que vio a Fudou Kazanari entrar y observar a la niña. De ese hombre no se esperaba nada bueno. Volvió a mirar a su lanza doble, cerro sus ojos nuevamente, recordando todo el caos que hubo los 3 primeros días.

-Lo que sea que vaya a pasar pasará, aquí la cuestión es, ¿estoy preparada? O mejor dicho, ¿lo estamos?.-Kanade miro su reliquia así como también su armad Gear.

La duda la estaba envolviendo poco a poco, y eso no le gustaba, y aquel hueco en su interior se hacia más y mas profundo, no entendía porque, y le daba miedo entenderlo.

…

Ren estaba ocupado junto a Shirabe, en los últimos días se habían dedicado a atender a las usuarias heridas, principalmente María y Vanne, esta última tuvo que ser intervenida de urgencia, tan pronto como tuvieron una sala de operaciones iniciaron una operación que parecía simple, pero a los ojos de Ren no lo era, al abrir una parte cerca del corazón una pequeña cantidad pero esparcida en gran medida en todo su interior, la reliquia, el cáncer de reliquia se estaba fusionando con sus órganos, Ren supo que el no podría solo con esa tarea, así que fue por Elfnein ante las miradas de todos los presentes, más de uno se asustó al ver la sangre que Ren tenía en sus manos, era marrón, casi llegando al color negro.

Al llegar Elfnein junto a Ren a la sala de operaciones fue que se pudo trabajar mejor, mientras Ren curaba Elfnein con algunas técnicas de alquimia lograron sacar una gran cantidad del cáncer de reliquia, esa operación había llevado casi todo un día. Lograron establecerla, pero aun asi el panorama no era el mejor que podían decirles.

Shirabe al terminar de tratar a María descubrió que los archivos de Vanne habían sido alterados, ante esto Ren ya lo sospechaba y ya tenía al culpable en su mente. Cuando Shirabe le dio el papeleo original a Elfnein se le fue el alma al piso, del miedo y de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo habían cometido tal negligencia? Sin esperar mas fue directamente con Genjurou y con Áster, este ultimo se había quedado de a seis, en las mente de Elfnein y Genjurou, Áster era el mas probable a que el expediente de la chica fuera alterado, pero por la expresión que hizo, quedaba totalmente descartado.

Con esto en mente, decidieron iniciar una investigación pero para su mala suerte en ese momento, Fudou Kazanari había llegado exigiendo explicaciones, Genjurou junto a Áster tuvieron una reunión improvisada donde solo les espero un montón de regañas, Áster en ese momento quería matar al maldito Fudou Kazanari, pero para su mala suerte estaba Genjurou, aunque bueno, quien decía que él también quería matar a su padre. Esos iban a hacer días muy largos y nada placenteros.

La cosa para todos los usuarios restantes, era algo tensa y preocupante, preocupante, debido a que esta vez había heridos de gravedad uno más grave que otro, aunque también la molestia afloraba en los usuarios híbridos, pero, ¿Por qué molestia? Eso era algo muy simple, lo que hizo Vanne, había sido una total y reverenda estupidez.

Kami lo había reclamado ya cuando había pasado la operación de Vanne y los días en que estuvo bajo medicamentos fuertes que la mantuvo dormida un largo tiempo, 5 días fue entre preocupante y molesto. Cuando ella despertó, claramente todos habían estado presentes, Laura y Yami habían olvidado la locura que Vanne había hecho, a ella les alegraba que ella estuviera bien y no hubiera complicaciones para la pequeña. Ayrton estaba serio respecto al tema, aunque a el enojo también le había durado poco, a las pocas horas, estaba haciéndole uno que otro regaño pero con unos toques de comedía a Vanne, Kail había estado igual que Ayrton salvo que esta al ver de nuevo a Vanne no pudo evitar abrazarla, y pedirle que no hiciera una locura como esa, Atzi y Liz también calmaron sus humos y se unieron a la buena vibra, el problema fue lo de Kami.

Mientras el ambiente era suave lleno de pequeñas risas, por parte de todos, incluso Hibiki y las demás estaban ahí, ya que tanto María, Tsubasa y Vanne estaban en una misma habitación, eso había resultado perfecto todos podían estar juntos y hablar todo el tiempo que quisieran, junto a los heridos, incluso cuidarlos, aunque a Tsubasa mucho la habían dejado de lado, salvo por Chris quien la atendía cuando ella necesitaba algo.

Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente y haciendo bromas, y mas respecto a lo de María. Ayrton era el que mas se estaba riendo de la situación

-Ya para de reírte.-pido María desviando su mirada sonrojada, del rostro de Ayrton quien no paraba de reírse y tras él se escuchaban otras risas suaves, no tan elevadas como las de él.

-María, me estas pidiendo un imposible, como no quieres que me ría, después de lo que te paso.-dijo Ayrton y María emitió un pequeño gemido de molestia, tal y como un gatito.

-No es mi culpa que Kirika no haya sabido usar los controles de la cama.-dijo María volviendo a mirar a Ayrton quien volvió a carcajease, Kirika por su parte se estaba haciendo bolita en donde estaba, mientras Shirabe la miraba y solo negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado

-Kirika, creo que es mejor que tomes cursos de enfermería.-dijo Shirabe sin voltear a verla y checando el estado de María

-¡Dess!, eso nunca, yo se incluso más que un doctor con años de experiencia.-dijo orgullosa la pequeña Shinigami

-sabes tanto que cuando tomaste el control remoto de la cama de María presionaste mas de 4 botones al mismo tiempo haciendo que la cama casi aplastara a María, y no solo eso sino que también que cuando intentaste cambiarle los vendajes usaste un calzón de Genjurou para limpiar la herida.-dijo Shirabe volteando a ver a la shinigami quien solo se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero

-no es mi culpa que la ropa interior de Genjurou sea tan grande que se confunda con un trapo para limpiar heridas dess.-dijo Kirika sonrojada y con su puchero,

-Kiri-chan, ¿acaso me has visto ir por toallas desinfectadas al vestíbulo de hombres?.-pregunto Shirabe revisando el suero de María, sonrió y redujo la dosis.

-Etto…dess, Genjurou-san dijo que la esencia masculina ayuda mucho a la mujer dess.-dijo Kirika nerviosa

-No quiero pensar en lo que quiso referirse el comandante respecto a eso.-dijo Shirabe negando sonrojada…-te creí mas discreta Akatsuki

-¡DESS!, ¡Jamás me llamas por mi apellidos!.-grito Kirika asustada, todos en la sala se callaron estaban algo asustados, jamás habían escuchado que Shirabe le hablara a Kirika por su nombre, eso era algo preocupante

-Oh vaya, entonces creo que será mejor que lo haga.-dijo Shirabe sonriendo de lado

-¡Dess!, ¡Todo menos eso!, ¡Pégame pero no me llames por Akatsuki!.-grito Kirika llorando

-Concedido.-dijo Shirabe y le dio con el zapato que traía en las manos, ¿de donde lo había sacado? Nadie lo sabía y menos lo quería saber

-¡Era un decir, dess!.-dijo Kirika sobándose la mejilla con ojos llorosos

-También fue un decir que eres mejor que un doctor con años de experiencias, me vuelvo a enterar que atiendes a pacientes si haber estudiado primero, te quedas sin chucu chucu todo un mes.-dijo Shirabe

-¡NO!.-grito Kirika y sin más salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al primer curso de enfermería que encontró en un anuncio

-Vaya forma de chantaje.-dijo Yami divertida

-veamos si así aprende que sin licencia y que por solo ver puros mangas de medicina que no tienen mucha información al respecto, no puede acercarse a un paciente sin un gran conocimiento previo.-dijo Shirabe

-la verdad, no tengo argumentos para esa lógica.-dijo Atzi sonriendo y riendo junto a Miku

-Por cierto, yo y Atzi debemos ir con Elfnein.-dijo Miku sonriendo y tomando la mano de Atzi quien sonrió ante el gesto de la oji verde

-¿y eso porque?-pregunto Liz curiosa

-es por el shenshoujin, ¿verdad?-dijo Chris recordando vagamente que Elfnein en todo este tiempo se había concentrado en encontrar una forma de activar la reliquia de Atzi, y con ello volver a restaurar la reliquia original de donde había sido creada

-Así es, no podio que ambas fuéramos, dijo que intentaría que al cantar lográramos activar la reliquia, pero hemos hecho eso varias veces, pero no perdemos la oportunidad.-dijo Atzi sonriendo…-No puedo espirar para vestir mi propio Symphogear y es mas fuerte

-Oye, todos sabemos que el Igalima es el mas fuerte.-dijo Ayrton sonriendo como no queriendo la cosa, haciendo reír a mas de uno

-Buena esa, nos vemos chicos y Vanne, asegúrate de descansar bien.-dijo Atzi jalando las mejillas Vanne quien sonrió suavemente

-Eso hare, espero que logren activar tu reliquia Atzi, te verás hermosa usando el Shenshoujin.-dijo Vanne con una voz suave y calmada…-estoy emocionada por ello

-Y eso me alegra, así que mejor descansa y cuando estés bien, serás la primera en ver mi symphogear.-dijo Atzi sonriendo

-lo prometo, ahora ve con Elfnein el tiempo es oro, deseo verte con tu symphogear, te deseo mucha suerte.-dijo Vanne sonriendo

-gracias pequeña, descansa nos vemos.-dijo Atzi sonriendo, ambas chicas se retiraron, y miraron a Kami quien estaba aun lado de la puerta cruzado de brazos, en todo el rato que habían estado Kami no había hecho nada, no había dicho nada, solo estaba cruzado de brazos y mirando con seriedad a Vanne..-Bossu, ¿esta bien?

-Si lo estoy, Atzi mucha suerte si.-dijo Kami sin voltear a verla. A todos el comportamiento de Kami los saco de honda, tanto Atzi como Miku agradecieron los buenos deseos de Kami y se retiraron con suavidad de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la habitación quedo totalmente sumida en un silencio incomodo, nadie sabía cómo romperlo. Unos a otros se miraban, la mirada de Kami era por demás intimidante. El colombiano frunció el ceño, descruzo sus brazos y se acercó hacia Vanne, quien lo miraba con ojos curiosos ante la forma ten repentina de actuar. Laura había dicho que no se iba a mover, pero al ver a Kami con ese gesto se tensó un poco, por lo que a su mal gusto se movió de su asiento pensando que Kami se quería sentar a lado de su novia, pero no fue así, se quedo parando mirándola de manera sería al punto que la misma comenzó a incomodarse un poco

-¿Kami?-lo llamo algo preocupada

-¿Se puede saber en que demonios te paso por la cabeza para usar tal cantidad de Linker?.-pregunto el colombiano directo al punto y sin delicadeza

-Bossu no es momento para eso.-dijo Kail acercándose a lo que Kami la miro fijamente

-claro que lo es, a mi no me gustar dejar una conversación sin terminar.-dijo Kami volviendo a mirar a Vanne…-¿y bien?, ¿Qué tienes que decir?, espero que sea algo decente

-Bossu…-Liz lo llamo, estaba tocando terreno que un no debía tocar y menos en ese modo

-Yo…-Vanne no sabía que decir, mas Kami estaba esperando por una respuesta y por lo que podía ver podía esperar incluso horas…-quería…ayudar.. Ser de utilidad

-¿ayudar?.-cuestiono Kami algo molesto a lo que Vane asintió suavemente, algo asustada…-Me estas queriendo decir que, para ayudaros a pesar de que no eras apta para el combaste, decidiste tomar una gran cantidad de linker a costa de que pudieras acabar con tu vida, solo por ayudar…, ¡Es que acaso no valoras tu vida!

Kami no pudo evitar gritar, había llegado a su limite, Vanne cerro sus ojos asustada

-Kami, calma por favor, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero, en verdad pensé que no se saldría de control.-dijo Vanne triste

-¿Y es que acaso el no ver la serie de principio a fin lograste entender que el linker incluso que creo Elfnein podría tener efectos distintos en nosotros que no somos de aquí?, ¿es que acaso tengo que decirte cada cosa para que saber que y que no debes de hacer?, ¡Ya estas grande!, ¡No eres una niña!, ¡Soy tu novio, no un niñero que tiene que estar a cargo de una niña que incluso sabiendo el peligro toma tales malas decisiones solo por querer ayudar!

-¡Ya basta!.-grito Laura, mas aun asi Kami no se detuvo

-Parece que para que entiendas, uno tiene que gritarte, enojarse contigo, el punto de llegar al rencor, entonces, si así lo quieres que asi sea, me has decepcionado mucho Vanne, te creí mas madura, pero por lo visto, no lo eres, ya no se que pensar, ni se si daba preocuparme por ti.-dijo Kami con un tono de tristeza en voz que hizo que mas de uno se preocupara y casi se le rompiera, quien estaba llorando era Vanne…-tomate todas tus pastillas, si cuando vuelva no lo has hecho, me voy a volver a enojar.

Kami sin más que decir salió de la habitación a paso normal. Vanne al ver que Kami salió de habitación no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar. Laura se acerco y la traro de consolar, no debía llorar, ella debía estar en calma, su estado podía empeorar debido a eso.

-Con llorar no sacas nada.-dijo Chris caminando directamente hacia la puerta…-Hasta a mi me tienes cansada con lo mismo

-¿ahora tu también?-pregunto Yami algo sorprendida

-mira, Kami dio lo que tenia que decir, él ya esta cansado de esta situación entiéndanlo un poco, el no va aguantar mucho si ve de nuevo a su novia herida tal y como esta ahora-dijo Chris sería

-¿Y acaso no pensó que con las palabras que dijo también la lastimo?.-pregunto esta vez Shirabe algo preocupada

-El dijo lo que tenia que decir, y lo que dijo fue cierto y nadie lo puede negar, ni siquiera ella, no dijo nada ni se defendió ante lo que Kami dijo, si Kami no la quisiera no le había dicho todo eso, creo que esa niña piensa mas para ella misma que para los demás, desprecias los sentimientos de todos y mas los de él, piensas mas en ti que en tu novio, deberías entender que el también esta lastimado y con lo que haces solo lo empeoras, si realmente te importa madura, y deja de hacerte la victima.-dijo Chris pero antes de salir Hibiki le detuvo…-¿Qué sucede?

-nadie dijo que ella despreciara los sentimientos de la persona que ama, nadie de aquí lo duda, Kami-san claramente exploto pero no por el enojo sino por la preocupación, todo lo dijo porque no soportaría ver mas a su ser amado herido, él tiene el poder para defenderla, pero no ha podido, y eso es lo que mas le pesa y le duele, tener el poder para salvar al mundo, pero no para poder ayudar a la persona que amas, eso es algo que lastimar a cualquiera, ella no es la causante de nada, fue un acto de desesperación por querer ayudar, ella hizo lo que pensó, incluso si moría, moriría tranquila sabiendo que logro salvar a Kami-san y a todos ellos, incluso a nosotros. Nosotros que ni siquiera la conocemos nos quiso salvar.-dijo Hibiki, todos miraron con sorpresa a Tachibana era algo que jamán habían esperado de ella…-Para ella están primero los demás y después ella, ella no se hace la victima, nadie lo es, son cosas que decide uno.

-¿desde cuando tu te hiciste experta en dar ese tipo de discurso de motivación?.-pregunto Chris soltándose del agarre de Hibiki

-Experta o no Chris-san, te diré solo una cosa.-Hibiki se acerco a Chris, y le suspiro cerca de su oído. Chris iba apartar a Hibiki con un empujón y le iba a dar un buen golpe, pero Hibiki no dejo que eso pasara..-Así como has dicho que me he vuelto experta en dar este tipo de discursos, tu has dejado ver un lado que no esperaba de ti, Chris-san, piensa bien en lo que haces. Tu podrás ser la Waifu suprema como te llama Kami, pero no eres quien esta en su corazón y mente todo el tiempo, es Vanne, no te metas a la fuerza en un corazón que ni a la fuerza será tuyo

Chris se quedo sin palabras a lo que Hibiki había dicho y cuando menos lo espero, Hibiki se había retiro, había escuchado que tenia que ir al supermercado a surtir los víveres de su apartamento con Miku. No había esperado eso de Hibiki, cuando volteo a ver a Vanne, solo frunció el ceño y se retiro de la habitación había planeado ir a consolar a Kami respecto a la situación, pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba, así que opto por ir a dar una vuelta. Mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo, su mente y corazón estaban nublado por una vende de coraje y molestia. Si esto era lo que llamaban celos, entonces eso era, y era algo que no podía evitar, a menos que todo siguiera su curso, pero por el momento eso era incierto.

…

Laura junto a Yami calmaron a Vanne quien después de un rato se quedó totalmente dormida, con sus ojos hinchados por llorar, y sus mejillas rojas. Shirabe reviso el estado de la mexicana, anoto todo con cuidado y con detalles muy precisos, para después retirarse, los demás habían comenzado hablar con claras intenciones de des-aburrirse y quitar el ambiente algo tenso, pero no funciono, así que optaron por ir a comer una que otra cosa. Ayrton quería ir por pizza, pero se negaba dejar solas a María y Vanne, esto debido a que podía venir Fudou o que incluso Tsubasa despierte, no, era preferible que alguien se quedara con ambas, así que él se quedó gustoso, además Laura le iba traer dos cajas de pizza para que comiera, así que no estaba mal.

María no se había dormido en todo el rato, lo que mas ella detestaba era estar sin hacer nada, y dormir no estaba en sus parámetros a menos de que estuviera cansada por una presentación en vivo, pero no esta vez era porque estaba herida.

-Deberías dormir un poco mujer.-dijo Ayrton mirando a María quien solo saco un sonoro suspiro

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, debería, pero no puedo debido a que no hora de ir a dormir, no entiendo como tu y tus amigos cuando no es hora de dormir se quedan con la baba caída.-dijo María mirándolo con un puchero

-Es nuestro secreto madam, nosotros siempre tenemos sueño.-dijo Ayrton con una sonrisa de lado, a lo cual María no pudo evitar reir

-Vaya cosas.-dijo María sonriendo. Ayrton bajo la mirada de repente preocupando a María…-¿Ayrton?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es mi culpa.-dijo Ayrton a lo cual María suspiro nuevamente con un tono de tristeza, ella acerco su mano a la de Ayrton la cual apretó con sumo cuidado

-Aunque no hemos taco el tema a fondo, te lo dije, tu no tuviste la culpa de que esto haya pasado.-dijo María con un tono suave y tierno, Ayrton la miro de lado y negó

-aun así María, mi poder, el que debo usar para proteger a todos, termino lastimándote, incluso ya ha pasado en varías ocasiones, no creas que no estoy asustado porque puede pasar otra vez y que esta vez sea algo mas grave.-dijo Ayrton aun con la mirada baja

-Ayrton mírame.-María alzo su mano, tomo el mentón de Ayrton, haciendo que la mirara directamente…-No debes pensar de manera negativa respecto a lo que ha pasado al usar tu poder, son cosas que pasan, incluso yo misma me he llegado a lastimar usando mi symphogear, y por lo que se en tu mundo lo han visto, y han visto parte de mi vida, soy una mujer fuerte

-Lo se María, mas aun asi, me niego a verte herida.-dijo Ayrton sin dejar de ver a María con una mirada tan profunda que la misma peli-rosa se sintió perdida en ella…-Tan física como emocionalmente.

-Eres muy dulce.-dijo María acariciando la mejilla de Ayrton

-puede ser, puede ser.-dijo Ayrton sonriendo y se recargo en la mano de María buscando un poco mas del calor de peli-rosa.

Se quedaron unos momentos en ese estado, hasta que un estornudo por parte de la mexicana los saco de su mundo, solamente pudieron reir nerviosamente. Ayrton no pudo evitar ver a Vanne de reojo, solo para ver que se había bolita en la cama abrazando a una almohada. En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habian dicho el tal Akira y aquella mujer Corus. Aunque todos habían evadido el tema, aun se podía sentir la tensión, incluso Laura se mostraba preocupada, era ver eso en ella, y mas que lo mostrara tan abiertamente. Aunque no era la única, el también lo estaba y tenia varias sospechas aunque incluso él mismo se reía.

-¿estas pensando en quien podría ser fine?-pregunto María haciendo que Ayrton volviera su vista en ella, él se sorprendió un poco ya que no había dicho nada a María sobre la Fine de su mundo y que podría ser uno de ellos. Parece que María entendió de inmediato al ver su rostro de sorpresa y confusión, María suspiro por tercera vez…-Fue Kirika ella me informo respecto a eso, ya que es la noticia que mas ha circulado en todo el cuartel.

-Parece que aquí los secretos no se pueden permanecer ocultos.-dijo Ayrton negando

-pueden permanecer, siempre y cuando sepan con quien los cuentan.-dijo María sonriendo de lado suavemente a lo cual ella volteo también ver a Vanne quien estaba aun dormida y parecía hablar en sueños….-piensas que puede ser ella fine…

Ayrton volteo a ver de nueva cuenta a Vanne

-no lo sé, aunque te digo algo.-Ayrton cerro sus ojos un momento y sonrió haciendo que María ahora quedara un poco confusa…-Lo dudo mucho

-¿Por qué?, sabes que Fine se puede hacer pasar por la persona en quien esta residiendo, tiene sus recuerdos, tiene sus emociones, la misma esencia, con eso ella pasa desapercibida, ¿Por qué piensas que ella no podría ser fine, después de lo que te acabo de decir?-pregunto María con un toque de curiosidad y seriedad, a lo cual solo se gano una sonrisa de Ayrton dejándola un poco mas confusa que antes

-Porque te aseguro que Fine no arriesgaría tanto su vida como Vanne lo ha hecho, de ser fine ante la mas mínima posibilidad ella hubiera huido o haber buscado una excusa para no actuar.-dijo Ayrton alzando sus hombros

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto.-dijo María dejando de mirar a Vanne..-tienes razón

-además hay dos factores que me hace pensar que Fine no podría tomar control de nuestro cuerpo y que tampoco está del lado enemigo.-dijo Ayrton sonriendo

-y, ¿Cuáles serían esos factores?-pregunto María

-Nosotros somos difíciles de control, y que esta Fine, puede ser la clave para derrotarlos, porque si te das cuenta, ellos la quieren fuera de esto, si Fine, si es que esta dentro de uno de nosotros, solo esta esperando el momento adecuado para salir.-dijo Ayrton sonriendo con suavidad, haciendo a su vez que María se relajara.

Al otro lado de la ventana, unos ojos plateado miraban fijamente a la pareja, y a ambas chicas dormidas, en especial a una de ellas, su mirada cambio a una de tristeza, para volverse a una de seriedad, asi como llego asi se fue, dejando en el suelo un pequeño collar con una estrella de 8 picos, la misma estrella del sello de Salomón

…..

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde cuando regreso al cuartel, había salido a pasear es una moto que muy amablemente Ren le había prestado días atrás para que él pudiera conocer la ciudad. Debía sacar todo el enojo que aun tenia en su interior, asi como también la preocupación.

Cruzo la entrada principal, no se sorprendió al encontrar la base con las luces encendidas, con lo que habia pasado sería mas que normal verla en total funcionamiento a las 24 horas del día. Había pensado en ir a su cuarto a descansar, despejar su mente, relajarse, pero antes de llegar al pasillo que dirigía a los dormitorios, se detuvo, su mirada dio al pasillo de la izquierda específicamente hacia donde estaba la pequeña sala de hospital que tenía la base, no pudo evitar lo que había ocurrido ahí, le carcomía la culpa desde que salió, pero su conciencia le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Aunque lo hizo de una manera no delicada, pero lo hizo, le preocupaba mucho su novia, ya la habia visto suficiente estar en un estado de muerte, aun sentía su sangre recorrer sus brazos y su cuerpo que poco a poco se tornaba frio, había sentido la muerte tocar a su novia mas de una vez, eso lastimaba su corazón y perturbaba su mente, odiaba no poder hacer nada para cuando eso ocurria, tener el poder para ayudar, pero no poder salvar a quien esta a tu lado era totalmente doloroso.

Miro de nuevo al pasillo que daba a los dormitorios, suspiro tres veces sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero debía calmar a su apretado corazón. Sin mas que decir se dirigió a la pequeña sala de hospital.

Le tomo solo 7 minutos llegar al cuarto donde estaba su novia, pudo ver en la ventana que solo estaban María y ella, Tsubasa parecía que ya había despertado y se había ido, lo que supuso que había sido no tan feliz para unos ver que la peli-azul ya estaba bien, incluso para él, era una mala noticia.

Pensó otra vez lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se iba a meter en problemas pero era algo que ya tenia pensado hacer hace mucho. Cuando se dispuso a entrar, sintió como su pie había pisado algo, no era ni tan grande, pero ni tan pequeño, con la poca luz que tenia en ese momento por los focos miro lo que había pisado, miro con una sonrisa leve el collar de estrella de 8 picos, de inmediato pensó en Laura, tal vez era un regalo para Vanne y que perdió antes de poder dárselo, el suspiro, lo tomo y con ello pudo entrar a la habitación, la cual solo estaban Vanne y María.

Casi se lleva un susto de muerte cuando noto que María y Vanne no eran las únicas en la habitación, Ayrton estaba desparramado en una silla giratoria aun lado de la cama de María, aun se preguntaba como es que no lo había visto antes, Debía ser porque el castaño estaba bien desparramado que se confundía con un abrigo, tal vez era eso.

Con cuidado se acerco a la cama de su novia, la vio totalmente dormida, algo descobijada pero dormida y descansado sin alguna preocupación, Eso lo alivió bastante, volteo a mirar a María sobre su hombro, sonrió con un pequeño deje de travesura, miro la cortina que separaba ambas camas y no dudo el recorrerla para que nadie lo descubriera, y mas porque habia una pequeña cámara la cual por cierto habia descubierto por parte de Shirabe que en las noches, solo se podían ver sombras, asi que no corría ningún riesgo en la noche, asi que debia levantarse temprano para no ser descubierto.

Se quito la chamarra que traía puesta, asi como también la camisa, se quito los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolos en un lugar donde podía tomarlos sin dificultad. Su vista viajo de nuevo a su novia, después a la cama, no era ni pequeña, pero ni tan grande, asi que estaba okey. Sin esperar mas, descobijo a su novia quien se movió un poco inquieta, pero no se despertó con cuidado se metió en la cama, haciendo un poco de espacio, al ver que casi Vanne se iba a caer, la tomo de su cadera, la alzo como puso y la acostó sobre él, antes de que se le olvidara, dejo el collar en la mesa de noche aun lado de cama.

-Esta muy pequeña.-dijo Kami sonriendo de lado al ver que su novia en verdad parecía un hobbit, pero era algo tierno, los cobijo a ambos y sonrió mas al sentir los brazos de Vanne abrazarlo como un peluche, era demasiado tierna, pero aun asi le incomodaba estar cerca de ella, incluso en ese momento tan intimo, pero debia admitir que extrañaba muchos sus abrazos, Chris le daba algunos, pero por alguna razón los de Vanne lo hacían sentir comodo, por lo que no dudo él en abrazarla mas, se hizo medio bolita con ella en brazos y la observo dormir…-Perdón si fui duro, pero en verdad me duele no poder ayudarte cuando terminas en ese estado, la verdad no que pasaría si en verdad ya no estuvieras aquí.

Kami beso a Vanne en los labios dormida, la vio dormir, y sin darse cuenta el cayo dormido también con una sonrisa. El collar de la estrella de 8 picos comenzó a brillar suavemente.

….

-¡Lo tengo!.-grito Elfnein sobresaltando a Ren quien se despertó por el grito de la menor.

-¿sucede algo?.-pregunto Ren algo desubicado, y observo que Elfnein tenia en sus manos la reliquia híbrida del Shenshoujin y en su otra mano, la reliquia híbrida Gungnir junto con la original, no pudo evitar pensar que el shenshoujin había emitido una pequeña luz al estar cerca de ambas reliquias Gungnir

-Claro que si, he descubierto la pieza que faltaba.-dijo Elfnein sonriendo con mucha alegría y euforia. En la mañana ella junto a Atzi y Miku habian quedado decepcionadas con sus intentos de saber como despertar el Shenshoujin incluso Atzi estaba casi renunciando a hacer una usuaria como sus demás compañeros al igual que Miku quien no podría ayudar a su amada Hibiki, por el tiempo que tenia en sus manos el Shenshoujin habia tratado por muchas maneras de poder activarlo incluso habia llamado a Tsubasa, Hibiki, Laura, Kail, Ayrton y Yami, incluso con las mismas Miku y Atzi para que cantaran cualquier canción pensando que con ello asi se activaría el Shenshoujin pero no, todo habia terminado en un rotundo fracaso, pero al revisar varios documentos antiguos, asi como también de cierto incidente fue que se le ocurrió una práctica y teoría casi fuera de lugar

-¿de que hablar Elfnein?, habla claro que para rompecabezas no tengo tiempo y menos con las malditas discusiones que he tenido con Áster.-dijo Ren con un tono que Elfnein noto como arto y con gran molestia, pero eso no le importo

-He descubierto como activar el Shenshoujin.-dijo Elfnein haciendo que Ren olvidara todo su mal humor y quedara sorprendido, Elfnein sonrio con mas ganas…-Aun queda una luz del Shenshoujin viva, y esta aquí, en ambos Gungnir, ha llegado la hora de que las cartas se pongan en nuestro favor. El barbatos ni siquiera sabrá que lo golpeo

* * *

Fine ya ha aparecido y el mundo de nuestros usuarios Híbridos esta en peligro. La relación de estos dos es hermosa y no se diga de Ayrton y María quien necesita en verdad un gran apoyo al estar siendo tratada de esa forma por Tsubasa, quien esta vez si se le salio un tornillo por volver a Kanade. De nuevo gracias a Kail, Ayrton y Marati2011 por sus comentarios. Y gracias a las personas que estan releyendo y leyendo esta historia


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

A pesar de tener un suave calor a su lado, el miedo y la confusión habían comenzado apoderarse de él hace mucho tiempo, nunca logaría entender cuando esto paso, ¿Cuándo fue que el cariño comenzó a convertirse en algo incómodo?, ¿Cuándo comenzó alejarse de su novia?, ¿Cuándo comenzó?, simplemente no lo entendía.

Sueños extraños, plagado de gritos, retumbaban cada noche, se hacían más fuerte cada vez que Kanade y Vanne iniciaban una pelea. Sentir la muerte tan cerca era algo que pudo experimentar una vez, pero perder a alguien era algo más fuerte, alguien que jamás verías, y que no sabrías si esa persona, en sus últimos momentos tuvo un hermoso recuerdo, un momento feliz, era difícil de saber. Desde que había llegado a este mundo, solo había visto a Vanne sufrir, ¿era mala suerte?, ¿cosa del destino?, ¿Por qué no podía protegerla?, ¿Por qué cuando tenía esa oportunidad, solo el enojo lo consumía hasta hacerlo olvidar el cariño que sentía por ella?, le daba miedo que eso volviera a ocurrir, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, tenía miedo, del destino.

….

Movió su copa de vino entre sus dedos, el poco liquido se movía con gracia fluida ante sus bruscos movimientos, el ambiente a su alrededor era gris, pero con un deje de locura y sadismo, el aire estaba plagado de sangre, a sus pies, los cadáveres de varias personas adornaban su habitación, un vino hecho con sangre humana, era sin duda el más exquisito de todos, ahora entendía con claridad la mente de los asesinos, el asesino del perfume, asesinando a sus víctimas solo para obtener la fragancia única, ese deseo de vanidad, cada humano lo tenía, solo que unos lo envolvían con locura, el por su parte, era como un toque de arte.

Sonrió ampliamente, al ver la esfera que estaba ante él, el tesoro de Babilonia de aquel mundo, totalmente diferente a este, sin duda alguna el universo era basto y cada uno tenía su lado tétrico, este era uno de ellos, la puerta, no tardaría en abrirse, y sin reliquias y usuarios para protegerla, sería totalmente aniquilada , en menos de 2 semanas, pobres humanos, y pobres de los usuarios híbridos, pero como bien se decide, de los problemas más difíciles nacen los héroes más poderosos e inigualables, pero también, los villanos más sádicos y terribles solo en cada uno estaba el camino a seguir.

-¿De nuevo viendo aquel tesoro de Babilonia?-la voz de Corus resonó en la habitación, sus tacones pisaban los cuerpos sin ningún problema, hasta parecía niña pequeña jugando en un charco de agua.

-Que te puedo decir, no puedo esperar hasta que el gran tesoro se habrá y destruya el hogar de Fine y de esos usuarios.-dijo Akira sonriendo y besando la mano de Corus, quien se inclinó y recostó su cabeza en la rodilla de él, sin importarle que su bello vestido de azul cielo quedara manchado en sangre

-A ti lo que te importa esa la destrucción, no me puedes engañar.-dijo Corus sonriendo

-¿y tú que me dices?-pregunto Akira tomando un mechón del pelo de Corus y besándolo con una amabilidad enferma…-Tú no eres tan blanca, a ti te encanta la tortura en todo el sentido de la palabra, tú eres quien más se quiere vengar de Fine, yo solo lo quiero por un rato.

-Vaya, que gran hombre tan observador.-dijo Corus con un deje de burla…-Aunque no te niego nada, me encanta la tortura, y sí, tengo más razones para vengarme de Fine que tú.

Akira sonrió mirando a Corus quien le devolvió la sonrisa

-Eso es sumamente demente.-dijo Akira besando la mejilla de Corus quien solo rio y tomo con fuerza la mandíbula de Akira quien solo rio ante tal agresividad

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, ¿se te olvida de quien fue la idea que usáramos uno de los pocos demonios del libro de Salomón?-dijo Corus como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que Akira riera de buena gana y aventara a Corus a los cadáveres, ella sin importarle abrazo a uno, y miro a Akira divertida

-No niego nada de eso, además no fui el único sabes, esa reliquia, o mejor dicho, ser, fue difícil de atrapar, pero ahora mira, era un perro faldero, claramente es muy útil. Además tenías razón, una marioneta nos sirve de mucho, el alma de esa mocosa, Kanade, fue una perfecta candidata, usarla cuando el barbatos estaba en su máximo esplendor de enojo fue perfecto.-dijo Akira sonriendo y destruyendo su copa de un solo apretón.

-Ah.-suspiro Corus de una forma llena de coqueteo hacia Akira…-Me alagas "querido", pero debemos agradecer a Ren, hace tiempo que habíamos atrapado al Barbatos, pero jamás lo pudimos activar, hasta que Ren lo hizo, pobre iluso, su ira y rencor despertó al Barbatos, despertando de una forma brusca, lleno de odio y deseo de venganza, el momento perfecto para haber capturado el alma de esa niña, que patético destino tuvo, un sacrificio que no vale la pena, muchos "inocentes" sufrieron ese día, pero más uno en especial, el dolor en el corazón de esa alma, nunca ceso y se convirtió en un fantasma que deambulaba , sin encontrar paz, sin encontrar su luz, y sin saber si hizo lo correcto.

-Se te olvidan sus buenas caderas para el Barbatos.-dijo Akira y Corus rio con fuerza

-Es un demonio, que esperabas.-dijo Corus sonriendo. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Akira y ambos se abrazaron, mirándose fijamente, Akira pego su boca al cuello de Corus, ella pudo sentir la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de él…-¿Qué estas planeando?

-No estoy planeando nada, por el momento, solo pensaba.-dijo Akira sonriendo

-¿en qué?, incluso si te niegas, sabes que tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar.-dijo Corus hablando al oído de Akira quien sonrió más ante lo que dijo Corus, incluso si hablaba, ella haría lo que quisiera.

-No hace falta que digas algo tan obvio.-dijo Akira sonriendo complacido…-además siempre te digo todo, incluso sin ser pareja, yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan pútrido como tú

-Awww, eres tan romántico.-dijo Corus con una ternura que provocaba nauseas

-Solo contigo, muñeca.-dijo Akira sonriendo de lado, y miro hacia el pasillo marcado en oscuridad, exactamente donde estaba Kanade/Barbatos, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al recordar el último encuentro que tuvieron contra sus adversarios, era algo increíble y que merecía ser recordado, además podía usarlo a su favor….-Dime preciosa, ¿te gusta jugar con los corazones de la gente?

Corus sonrió, entendió la pregunta tan referencia-da de Akira

-Claro y más si tienen un corazón tan puro, que incluso tratan de salvar al mismo demonio.-dijo Corus sonriendo

-Perfecto.-dijo Akira sonriendo y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente…-El Barbatos hizo ya su maldición, aunque, podríamos acelerarla un poco, después de todo solo ya queda un corazón sincero.

-Me parece perfecto Akira.-dijo Corus y si mirada se puso en la chica Gungnir, quien era mostrada en la esfera de Akira, la verdad le era sorprendente, jamás había visto tal inocencia en un ser como ella, incluso, perdonaba a quienes le hacían daño, incluso no quiso destruir al Barbatos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sin duda alguna, su corazón roto, y mancillado sería el mayor de sus trofeos, ansiaba verla llena de odio, rencor, cubierta de oscuridad, solo para que los demás se rompieran más al verla, sin duda alguna sería lo más hermoso que vería en su vida, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, realizarlo ya.

...

Kanade estaba recargada en la pared del pasillo, había escuchado la conversación y por lo que había notado, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, soltó un suave suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de donde estaban "escondidos", comenzó a ascender para ver poco a poco la luz de sol, el sonido de los aves la recibió a la superficie y la naturaleza parecía darle un abrazo, mas con todo eso, su "extraño" corazón estaba agitado. Pronto su Gear desapareció, y su antigua forma informal de vestir apareció, tan sexy y despreocupada, comenzó a caminar alejándose del templo en ruinas, mientras más se alejaba, el peso en su corazón la estaba doliendo. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, para después golpear un árbol con toda su fuerza y este terminara en el suelo partido a la mitad, desde la raíz hasta la punta.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué me está pasando?-miro sus manos como si fueran algo que no fuera de ella, miro el cielo, esperando una respuesta, a sus alrededores, y a ella misma…-¿Qué me está sucediendo?, ¿Qué acaso mi objetivo no era la destrucción?, ¿Por qué estoy dudando?, ¿Por qué me duele saber lo que le va pasar a esa niña?, ¡¿Por qué?!

Kanade cayó al suelo de rodillas, golpeándolo con fuerza, con cada pregunta que se hacía, y con cada duda que en ese momento golpeaba su mente con fuerza.

-Soy un demonio, soy un demonio, no soy humana, no soy iguales a ellos, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy...-decía Kanade mientras se agarraba su cabeza con fuerza, y de nuevo aquellas palabras de esa chica golpearon su mente con fuerza, llenándola de más dudas, sus lágrimas, su dolor, la lastimaba a ella, no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido de dolor al momento de recordar aquellas lágrimas, toco su corazón que dolía cada vez que lo recordaba, ¿Cuándo más iba seguir soportando esto?, ¿Cuándo?.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero la suave brisa, y el olor a humedad que se acercaba daba a entender que habían pasado horas hasta lograr tranquilizarse, no era nada nuevo, había estado así, por los últimas días desde su última batalla, mientras más días pasaban, más dudas la golpeaban. Miro el cielo nubloso y la primera gota de lluvia cayó, no le importo mojarse en lo absoluto, no le importo quedar cubierta de barro, se quedó bajo un árbol, parada observando la lluvia, y viendo las ruinas del templo que estaba ante ella

-La torre de babel…-dijo con una suave voz sería, suspiro cansada, y harta de la situación, de nuevo la pregunta "¿Por qué?" golpeo su mente, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, toco con su mano su pecho, exactamente donde estaba el corazón, y como si la lluvia parecía haberse detenido en ese momento, abrió más sus ojos, con un deje de escepticismo y sorpresa, era algo que jamás había pensado en su momento, pero que hasta ahora podía tener sentido, aunque fuera un poco…-¿Es a mí a quien duele?, o, ¿es a ti Barbatos….?

Como si fuera una respuesta, el arete en su oreja, en forma de la punta cortada de un cuchillo pequeño siendo movido por el viento, su color rojo sangre, con tono neón comenzó a brillar suavemente, y el collar de la misma forma, solamente difiriendo en que estaba partido en la mitad levemente, como si el collar y el arete formaran una sola pieza. Kanade frunció el ceño, apretando su seno donde estaba exactamente su corazón.

-Corazón, sentimientos, eso tienen los humanos, acaso, ¿los demonios también?, pero yo, ¿soy una humana?, ¿o un demonio?...-Kanade miro el cielo con preocupación, por primera vez, tenía preocupación y el sentimiento del miedo se estaba plantando en ella y el viento se arremolino alrededor de ella queriendo darle un suave abrazo, pero el aire una vez fresco ahora poseía una extraña esencia….-Este aroma me es familiar, parece que no fuiste el único Barbatos...

….

La recuperación era algo bastante tedioso y más aun sabiendo que había problemas de todo tipo, a pesar de los cuidados de Shirabe, la cicatriz en su espalda había dejado una que otra secuela, que, a pesar de ser pequeña podría hacer que cayera de nuevo en tratamiento y uno un poco más riguroso, y eso es lo que menos quería. Hacía 2 semanas de aquello.

Miro la pequeña pulsera, del mismo color de sus ojos, pero con tocados del color de una esmeralda, era hermosa, no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que le daban un regalo, hecho por la misma persona que se lo dio.

_-"Este es un amuleto, no solo te protegerá, también procura que no te lastimes y andes de kamikaze todo el tiempo, una pulsera roja hubiera servido de mejor forma, pero no se tejer".-_recordó las palabras de Ayrton como él estuviera ahí mismo, recordándose el significado de porque hizo esa pulsera, incluso sus entre risas. Ni Tsubasa había tenido tal preocupación por ella.

Tsubasa no la había ido a visitar, ni siquiera la miraba en el momento en que estuvieron en la enfermería, estaban en el mismo cuarto, y jamás la volteo a ver en ningún momento, solo escuchaba la voz de la peli-azul diciendo comentarios mordaces a Vanne, no había nadie que la aguantara, incluso Shirabe con permiso de Genjurou y Elfnein aceleraron la recuperación de Tsubasa, al tercer día después de que despertó la Kazanari salió y fue enviada directamente con Fudou, y ese mismo día se, las cosas estaban tensas en el clan Kazanari, y todo había iniciado el tercer día cuando Tsubasa llego con Fudou Kazanari

**FLASHBACK**

Nuevamente Kami estaba siendo regañado por Kail, junto a Laura quienes lo habían vuelto a encontrar en la cama de Vanne, ambos estaban bien dormidos, bueno solo Vanne, por su parte Kami tenía una cara de molestia única, la razón, simple, no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo

-¡Bossu!, ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirle que no puede dormir con Vanne en la misma cama?-dijo Kail agarrando a Laura quien ya traía las tijeras para castrarlo como tal.

-y puedo saber, ¿Cuándo carajos me van a dejar dormir tranquilo con Vanne?-dijo Kami como quien no quiere la cosa

-¡Dejen que lo castre!, ¡Vas hasta cambiar de religión!.-dijo Laura eufórica

-No sé la verdad, si sentir pena por Kami o por Vanne que le van a dejar a su "osito tierno" sin nada.-dijo Ayrton ayudando a María a caminar un poco la habitación, la peli rosa sonrió ante el gesto tan amable de Ayrton

-¡Es pedofilia!, ¡Mi bebe apenas si sabe hablar!-grito Laura casi agarrando a Kami del cuello, pero el solo se acomodó mejor en la cama, se cobijó de mejor forma, a él y a Vanne tratando de volver a dormirse…-¡Que hijo de…!

-Ya basta de tanto gritadero.-dijo Shirabe entrando a la habitación con varios papeles en mano, detrás de ella venia Genjurou, Chris junto a Kirika, quien lucía orgullosa una licencia de enfermería, Ayrton miro la licencia que portaba orgullosa kirika, estaba sorprendido, pero, no por la buena emoción de que Kirika estaba en el mismo ámbito que su amada Shirabe, si no por lo que decía la licencia, la palabra "clandestina" fue lo que lo saco de sus cabales….-¿Ahora que paso?

-¡Kami quiere comerse a mi bebe!-grito Laura sacando ahora su confiable cazuela…-¡Suéltenme!, ¡Le voy a dar donde más le duele, para después quitárselo!

-¡Déjame un poco a mí!-dijo Kail sintiéndose ofendida porque no la tomaban en cuenta para la castración

Genjurou no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Shirabe negó, y se acercó a María para revisarla, la peli rosa poco a poco se estaba reponiendo de su herida, Kirika quiso acercarse a Vanne, pero al ver que Laura blandía su cazuela cual espada, decidió quedarse a un lado de Chris, aunque en ese momento hubiera querido quedarse con Elfnein y Ren, la molestia de Chris al ver a la pareja abrazándose le incomodaba bastante

-Ya les explique mis razones para dormir con Vanne, no va a ser permanente que haga esto solo es hasta que la mire bien.-dijo Kami sentándose un poco en la cama y acomodando de mejor manera a Vanne quien, en verdad tenía el sueño bien pesado demasiado, más que él debía admitir.

-¡No le creo nada!-grito Laura logrando darle uno de los tantos cazuelasos en la cara con fuerza, y Kami se cubrió el rostro por el fuerte impacto y dolor que al momento surgió

-¡Mi hermoso rostro!, ¡No ves que ya no me pongo mi mascarilla para el cutis!-dijo Kami

-aparte de acostarse en la cama de mi bebe, refinado salió.-Laura se le quiso lanzar en cima

-Hay hombres que les gusta cuidarse, lo mismo pasa con las mujeres, es algo normal.-dijo Genjurou sonriendo…-algunos los hacen, otros no.

Shirabe termino de revisar a María, y con ayuda de Ayrton se acercaron al grupito que se había formado alrededor de la pareja, Shirabe esta vez reviso a Vanne, ella estaba teniendo una recuperación lenta, y los análisis que le habían mandado hacer hacía varios días no habían llegado aún, se habían tardado más de lo esperado no podía seguir un buen tratamiento así.

-¿Cómo está?, ¿respira bien?, ¿despertará pronto?-pregunto Kami preocupado mirando a Shirabe

-esta igual que siempre, ha estado medio estable por los medicamentos, hemos tratado sus heridas pero no hemos tratado da manera correcta lo que queda del cáncer de reliquia y la anemia que surgió debido al mismo cáncer.-dijo Shirabe, la habitación de nuevo se sumió en silencio…-Según recuerdo después del primer encuentro con Kanade, Vanne al día siguiente no quería despertar, ¿verdad?

Kami asintió gravemente

-Fui a buscarla para ir a desayunar, después de que Tsubasa se fuera, después de la escenita que armo y aún quedaban los humos por la gran discusión, tomamos la decisión de que desayunaríamos un poco tarde hasta que Tsubasa terminara. Cuando llegue a despertarla estaba muy pálida, apenas si respiraba y por más que la agite y casi grite no despertaba.-comenzó a relatar Kami nuevamente, la primera noche que lo encontraron durmiendo con Vanne, incluso Ayrton había llamado a la policía, casi se lo llevaban de no ser por Áster que prácticamente les dijo que si no sacaban sus traseros de la base los iba a convertir en comida para perro y vaya que funciono…-después de mucho agitarla y a punto de ir a buscar ayuda, ella despertó pero se notaba muy cansada.

-La anemia provocaba mucho sueño y cansancio repentino, incluso si se duerme mucho tiempo, la persona siente que no ha dormido lo suficiente, incluso ha habido casos, en los que la persona dura casi dormida más de 3 días, y en medio de todo eso tienen una temperatura alta, ¿ella la ha tenido?.-pregunto Shirabe anotando de nuevo lo dicho por Kami

-sí, solo fue una vez.-dijo Kami…-el tratamiento poco a poco hizo su efecto, pensé que ya estaba bien

-Lo estaba.-dijo Shirabe algo preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Shirabe?-pregunto Yami igual de preocupada

Shirabe no respondió al momento, ella solo atino a voltear a ver a Genjurou quien bajo un poco la mirada, dio un largo suspiro

-como bien saben, los registros de Vanne fueron alterados totalmente, a partir del informe de salud y los antecedentes.-explico Genjurou…-fue algo que pasó desapercibido por todo el personal, hasta que fue necesario ver su expediente, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de las anomalías. Al principio creímos que fue Áster por obvias razones que muchos tendrán en común incluso yo, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué hay de Ren?-pregunto María, aun apoyada en Ayrton…-Él ha estado siempre en la sala de enfermería desde que llego aquí, él pudo haber hecho eso.

-Eso es imposible.-dijo Genjurou totalmente sincero

-¿tienes pruebas de que así sea?-pregunto Laura sería…-El hecho de que conozcas a Áster y hayas sospechado de él al igual que nosotros, ¿Qué te hace creer que Ren no podría estar involucrado?

-Ren es una analfabeta de nuestro idioma como tal.-dijo Genjurou

-¿what?, a ver, a ver.-dijo Ayrton tomando la palabra…-no comprendí lo que acabas de decir, quieres decir que Ren es un analfabeta de nuestro idioma. Entonces habla nuestro idioma, pero no sabe leer ni escribir nuestro idioma, ¿algo así?, o ¿Qué?

-perfecta deducción.-dijo Genjurou a Ayrton, quien no pudo evitar sentir sorprendido al igual que los demás…-Ren solo puede leer los antiguos idiomas, por alguna extraña razón, cosa que averiguaremos en otro momento, por lo que él no sabe nada de la escritura y la lectura de los idiomas modernos

-¿estas bromeando verdad?-dijo Liz acercándose

-no, pero si no me creen vayan con él, hasta hará que le pongan pruebas en nuestro idioma, y créanme que no las pasara.-dijo Genjurou sincero.

-Tsk, si es lo que dices, tendremos que creerte.-dijo Yami algo molesta

-está en la decisión de todos aquí en si creerme o no, yo no los juzgo por lo que elijan.-dijo Genjurou directamente al punto

-Entonces si no fueron ellos dos, entonces, ¿Quién fue?-pregunto María

-tenemos varios sospechosos, pero aun no podemos decir quien fue el causante.-dijo Genjurou.

Shirabe suspiro

-con lo que el comandante dijo, debido a esto se le suministraron los medicamentos incorrectos, causando más problemas que ayudas, al descubrir el error se les suministraros medicamentos para contrarrestar los anteriores.-dijo Shirabe…-hemos tenido muchos problemas y pocos avances, hoy es el último día para esperar los análisis si no llegan tendremos que hacer las intervenciones sin análisis.

-eso es ilegal.-dijo Liz cruzada de brazos….-es llevarla a su propia tumba

-de todas maneras ya casi lo está, tenemos que actuar si queremos salvar su vida.-dijo Shirabe mirando a liz

-matarla no es una opción.-dijo Liz

-y hacerla sufrir tampoco lo es.-dijo Shirabe

Ambas se miraron de una forma penetrante y sería, las palabras dichas una por la otra habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser. El silencio en la habitación era bastante incomodo en ese momento.

Kami tomo la mano de Vanne suavemente quien se movió un poco mas no despertó, era frustrante ver la situación y no poder hacer casi nada por ella. Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándose cómo ayudar a su novia, alguien jalo su camisa, volteo suavemente y miro a Chris quien lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos. En los últimos días la presencia de Chris le resultaba bastante disfrutable, en comparación con Vanne a pesar de su estado, le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, incluso estaba a punto de perder su paciencia algo raro en él y preocupante a la vez, jamás pensó de esa forma de Vanne pero ahora, esos pensamientos se hacían cada vez más intensos y terribles.

-Debes ir a comer.-dijo Chris con una voz baja y muy dulce…-ya paso la hora del almuerzo

-lo hare en su momento,y mas que tu gustes tomar el desayuno conmigo.-dijo Kami acariciando la mejilla de Chris quien se sonrojo en el acto y miro a Kami con ojos suaves.

Laura carraspeo y miro a ambos jóvenes sería

-Si vas a hacer eso Kami, te pido que mejor salgas de aquí.-dijo Laura sería…-no quiero pensar en cómo se pondrá Vanne cuando te vea con Chris

-no estamos haciendo nada malo, además ella no dice nada.-dijo Chris a modo de defensa, y algo contrariada

-el hecho de que no diga nada, no significa que no le duela que su novio este contigo.-dijo Laura sería

-esa es una acusación muy sería, además ella también no debe esperar a que más personas la defiendan.-dijo Chris sincera, y más de una persona le había dicho eso a Vanne y no era algo malo, era una realidad total. Ella ya era todo una mujercita debía defenderse sola como tal.

-solo háganla perder la paciencia y la ternura y verán que hasta les va a decir de que se van a morir.-dijo Laura dando punto final a esa discusión, ella miro a Kami con molestia…-Bájate de la cama, y vete a desayunar con Chris,

-Laura cálmate, no estábamos haciendo nada malo…-dijo Kami alzando las manos en son de paz y algo preocupado en cómo se tornó la situación…-Yo y Chris somos amigos, solo eso, incluso ya hable de eso con Vanne no te pongas así, además ella si tiene molestia con algo me lo va a decir aunque es raro que lo haga

-como lo va a decir, si ella...-Laura callo de un momento a otro lo que iba a decir, era algo que solo Vanne había hablado con ella no podía simplemente decirlo asi como así, asi que decido dejar la respuesta en el aire, pero su expresión de tristeza denotaba que era algo malo y eso Kami pudo notarlo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto algo curioso ante lo que dijo Laura pero ella solo paso a un lado de él, tomo el lugar donde había estado las veces que no se había quedado dormido. Ella se cruzó de piernas y brazos respectivamente, su mirada era sería

-Solo cuida bien a mi bebé solo eso Kamilo-respondió Laura dando punto final a la discusión.

El ambiente en la habitación si una vez había estado tenso, ahora era casi imposible respirar Laura cuando se enojaba daba miedo, además de que decía todo tal cual era. Chris se notaba molesta, Kami contrariado, Shirabe trataba de concentrarse en el pápelo que tenía en sus manos, kirika estaba contando las ventanas que había en la habitación, Yami estaba seria al igual que Kail, María y Ayrton se miraban con preocupación mientras que Genjurou pensaba en las próximas películas de acción que saldrían como aniversarios.

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta se le vería de una forma "rara". Para poca sorpresa de todos, Genjurou fue quien rompió ese incómodo silencio.

-dejando de lado está pequeña discusión, hay algo en que necesito que todos estén presentes, pero ahora Vanne está dormida así que seguiremos sin ella...-dijo Genjurou

-para que dejes a Vanne de lado, debe ser algo muy urgente.-dijo Ayrton, a lo cual Genjurou asintió grave

-y debe ser ahora, lamento esto Kami pero tendrás que dejar tu almuerzo para más tarde.-dijo Genjurou

-no importa comandante, si es algo grave y que debe ser tratado con urgencia, puedo esperar un poco más.-respondió Kami con una tierna sonrisa, la cual Genjurou correspondió de la misma forma

-en ese caso vamos todos y créeme es mejor que comas después.-dijo Genjurou saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sala de reuniones seguidos de los demás con pasos algo tambaleantes

-¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunto Kami algo preocupado, todos estaban igual.

-porque incluso esto te puede hacer vomitar, el egoísmo tiene incluso forma humana, lo mismo con la luz y la oscuridad….

…

Durante el pequeño trayecto hacia la sala de reuniones, todos trataron de dejar el ambiente serio de lado, una que otra broma o piropo por parte de Yami salía, haciendo el ambiente más relajante, incluso Yami siendo mano larga con Chris y María fue lo que hizo reír a todos, a excepción de cuatro personas, esos serían las mismas manoseas y Ayrton, quien en verdad no le pareció de buen gusto que Yami tocara a María y más en su estado, incluso si ella estuviera en buen estado pues, tampoco le parecería, una dama siempre habría que tratarla como la flor que se merece y Kami quien no tolero que manosearan a "su" Chris, él la abrazo a ella protector y lo mismo hizo Chris bastante feliz, Laura casi saca la cazuela, pero Kail se lo impidió, ella en su lugar saco las tijeras y casi se las lanza a Kami, pero el dúo zababa le quito las tijeras y le dieron 3 cajas de chocolates con licor, Kail,para entonces estaba en otro universo.

Genjurou sonrió ante las ocurrencias de todos los jóvenes que venían detrás de él, era bastante refrescante y grato, pero esa sonrisa se perdió tan pronto cruzaron la puerta automática.

-Llegan algo tarde.-dijo Áster, su tono detonaba una molestia y hastío único, no era nuevo realmente, pero esta vez tenía buenas razones para estar así.

-Llegamos casi 2 minutos antes.-dijo Genjurou sin darle mucha importancia, ya que el mismo no quería estar ahí

-Dos minutos, es algo bueno.-la voz de Yatsuhiro llamo la atención de todos, él se acercó a su hermano dándole un apretón de manos, para después acercarse a cada uno de los usuarios y hacer lo mismo. Su mirada se enfocó principalmente en aquellos que no había visto en el tiempo que había ido y venido de SONG…-Ustedes deben ser los usuarios Híbridos, debo decir que en verdad me impresionan, aparte de que son de otro universo puedo decir que sus capacidades en pelea son totalmente pulidas a mi punto de vista

-Y eso que no ha visto a ambos Igalima pelear con una canción de sincronización.-dijo Ayrton como quien no quiere la cosa

-sigue soñando.-dijo Liz cruzándose de brazos y adentrándose más a la sala

-envidiosa.-dijo Ayrton ganándose algunas risas por parte de María, cuando todos entraron las sonrisas cayeron en un bote de basura.

Algunas personas ahí eran bien recibidas, pero otras, debían ser embutidas en acido, a casi nadie le caía bien Ren y Áster pero debían admitir que ellos eran mejor compañía que Tsubasa y el mismo Fudou, quien estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares, ambos serios y soberbios. Elfnein estaba también ahí, junto con Miku, Atzi y Hibiki esta última tenía una extraña mirada de seriedad, poco propio de ella.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?-pregunto Ayrton molesto a lo cual Kami mostro su misma inconformidad al ver al mismo Fudou Kazanari sentado ahí como si nada, incluso Tsubasa parecía estar feliz de que padre/abuelo estuviera presente, incluso por sus adentros se estaba riendo de la sorpresa de todos así como de la molestia al verlo.

-Vaya forma de saludar.-dijo Fudou quien solo se limitó a mirar a todos de reojo, para después volver su mirada a su té, el cual bebió gustoso.

-Dudo que a usted le importe los modales, después de tan cálida bienvenida.-dijo Kami acercándose con Chris a la mesa

-Gracias por responder por mí, casi siempre alguien más habla por mí, alguien que "si es de confianza".-dijo Fudou enfatizando esas palabras, las cuales fueron respectivamente a los usuarios Híbridos, la molestia no dudo en invadirlos mas

-Pues, esa persona no está aquí.-respondió Laura sentándose a un lado de Kami con los brazos cruzados…-tal vez, "esa" persona se cansó de decir las cosas sucias que no le corresponden, o tal vez alguien le dio mejor sueldo que usted.

Fudou frunció su ceño ante la respuesta de Laura quien solo sonrió de lado y comenzó a tomar su vaso de agua, todos sonrieron ante la valentía de Laura, a decir verdad, ella era muy directa ante todo y no solo por ser psicóloga, no, nada de eso, sino porque, necesitaban ver que no eran nada perfectos.

-"Bien hecho".-Yami susurro a Laura quien sonrió ante el cumplido de Yami, pero aun así con el mango de su cazuela le dio a Yami en la pierna, ella tuvo que aguantarse el grito de dolor le había dolido como nunca antes en su vida. Todos tomaron asiento respectivamente, Ayrton iba a sentar a María aun lado suyo para poder ayudarle cuando ella necesitase, pero antes de que pudiera llevarla hacia su asiento Tsubasa lo detuvo, él contando hasta 10 volteo suavemente y miro a Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Ayrton en voz baja sin querer llamar la atención de los demás, a los pocos momentos, Áster, Ren, Fudou, Yatsuhiro y Genjurou habían dado una breve introducción de que se iba a llevar acabo la reunión no querían perder más tiempo, mientras más rápido mejor

-ella, es "mi novia".-dijo Tsubasa sería…-es mía

-¿perdón?-Ayrton se molestó por cómo se refirió a María…-Ella es una mujer, un ser humano, no objeto, para que la trates como si fuera algo que solo tendrías varias veces.

-¿acaso te importa?-pregunto Tsubasa…-yo hago lo que se me la gana, incluso si quiero acabar contigo bien lo puedo hacer

-¿me estas amenazando?, ¿estás hablando así de María?, te diré algo, no porque seas de un clan importante o alguien famosa, te da el derecho de tratar así a las personas.-dijo Ayrton en serio molesto…-agradece que eres mujer, porque si fueras hombre, el que saldría acabado serías tú, no yo, niña mimada

Tsubasa se molestó hasta cierto punto, que cuando vio que María sonreía agradecida con Ayrton, y que no le haya dirigido mirada, o se haya sentido mal con sus palabras, con las cuales que siempre caía y se inclinaba ante ella, por implorarle su amor, Tsubasa estiro su pie, sin que ellos dos lo notaran, causando así que María se cayera de llevo contra la mesa, pegándose en el proceso, Ayrton se asustó, así como los demás, antes de que Ayrton se pudiera acercar, Tsubasa ya estaba a su lado, la ayudo a levantarse, mostrando una sonrisa llena de falsedad.

-Ay María, mira como quedaste, está mal que te fuerces, ven, un asiento está cerca del mío, y está cerca para que no des tanta vuelta.-dijo Tsubasa abrazando a María por la cadera, y al hacer esto María iba a protestar, pero Tsubasa acerco sus labios hacía el oído de la peli-rosa, susurrándole….-"Vuelve a dejarte tocar, por ese mocoso, y veras que lo último que tus ojos alcanzaran a ver, será como Shirabe Y kirika, son convertidas en energías renovables, tu sabes que yo cumplo lo que prometo, ahora, se una buena mascota mi hermosa María"

María se asustó un poco, pero lo que la asusto un poco más fue la mirada de la peli-azul, sin brillo y sin remordimiento

-¿Estas bien?-Ayrton hizo el deje de acercarse, pero María se alejó un poco antes de que la llegara a tocar…-¿María?

-Estoy bien Ayrton, solo me tropecé aun ando débil.-dijo María sonrió con suavidad, aunque su mirada suplicaba que la ayudase de cualquier forma

-en ese caso es mejor que regreses a la enfermería.-dijo Shirabe haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Genjurou, se acercó dispuesta llevar a María a la enfermería, hasta que un carraspeo la detuvo

-Ese asunto puede esperar para después.-dijo Fudou ganándose miradas desaprobatorias…-Ya la atenderás cuando terminemos esto, dale una pastilla para el mareo, y que se siente, hemos perdido tiempo valioso por estupideces.

Shirabe iba a reclamar, pero María la tomo del hombro suavemente, y negó, la oji-rosa no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, no solo por la actitud de Tsubasa, sino por la del mismo Fudou, ella a regañadientes tomo asiento y Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, hizo que María se sentara a su lado mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza, pero que a los ojos de muchos era una señal de autoritaria y propiedad.

-No me gusta nada como Senpai trata a María.-dijo Chris a Kami, quien asintió totalmente serio

-Es totalmente diferente de la Tsubasa que todos conocimos.-dijo Kami preocupado…-Ya ni siento que sus canciones en batalla lleven consigo un mensaje de esperanza y alegría, parecía que solo buscara venganza

-Kami…-Chris tomo su mano con suavidad, ante la atenta mirada de Laura, quie, estaba molesta pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar, además era cierto incluso con las pocas canciones que conocía de la serie de monas chinas en la que estaba metida, sentía una vibra llena de energía por parte de las canciones de la tabla de Surf, pero ahora ni si quiera podía sentir esa emoción.

-Bueno, Elfnein-kun tiene noticias para todos de suma importancia.-dijo Genjurou, a lo cual Elfnein se levantó de su asiento y la pantalla detrás de ella se encendió, mostrando la reliquia del espejo, El Shenshoujin de Miku y a su vez el Shenshoujin Híbrido de Atzi. A su lado posteriormente la reliquia Gungnir de Hibiki y la reliquia Gungnir Híbrida de Vanne.

-Shenshoujin.-dijo Miku con voz baja

-la reliquia que elimina todos los males.-dijo Hibiki apretando levemente su puño y mirando a Elfnein…-¿has logrado saber cómo volver a reconstruirla verdad?

-Wow, eso fue muy intuitivo de tu parte Hibiki.-dijo Atzi algo divertida uno que otro saco una sonrisa ante el comentario de la mexicana, pero Hibiki mantuvo su expresión seria ante el asentimiento de Elfnein.

-Fue un descubrimiento casual, mientras revisa el expediente de Vanne, al comprobar varios errores y algunas similitudes con un expediente de Hibiki, llego a mi una idea algo rebuscada, pero mientras más indagaba sobre ella más creíble y cuerda era.-dijo Elfnein, y las imágenes cambiaron, ahora los shenshoujin no se mostraban en pantalla, sino que eran los Gungnir…-Durante la investigación, note que ambos Gungnir, son copias exactas salvo que el patrón de onda era diferente en muchos aspectos como todos saben, pero una similitud que se llevo mi total atención fue cuando descubrí esto.

Elfnein presiono varias teclas del teclado y todos vieron curiosos, ciertos vidrios microscópicos así como a su vez esferas de energías del mismo calibre. Lo curioso es que aquellos vidrios estaban en el Gear de Vanney las esferas de energía en el Gear de Hibiki.

-Lo que ven aquí son partes del Shenshoujin de Miku, ambos en diferentes reliquias.-dijo Elfnein

-¿Qué?-exclamaron algunos sorprendidos y otros confundidos

-a ver.-Áster alzo la mano llamando la atención de todos…-Nos estas diciendo, que ambos gears, tienen parte del Shenshoujin no Híbrido, totalmente oculta

Elfnein asintió

-De un Gear me la creo, pero del otro ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Kirika asombrada

-Esa es la parte curiosa, ambos Gears son una gota de agua pero ya explique varias diferencias entre ambos hace tiempo, el más importante es la onda de ganancia fónica o también onda de activación, una es de Hibiki pero la otra es de…

-Vanne, lo sabes no tienes que decir eso tan obvio.-dijo Chris algo sería

-no, esa onda de activación no pertenece en nada a Vanne, no tiene rastro de ella en su totalidad.-dijo Elfnein seria

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Kami y los demás algo sacados de onda.

-Pero, Vanne activo su reliquia primero que todos, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya rastro de su propia sincronía con la reliquia?-pregunto Yami

-Eso es porque, ella nunca tuvo una sincronía alta con su reliquia.-dijo Elfnein mirando a todos, para después volver su mirada a su teclado mostrando otra imagen y esta vez era una radiografía de todo el interior de Vanne, todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo Yatsuhiro sin palabras.

-Lo que ven aquí es el resultado de no ser en nada compartible con una reliquia.-dijo Elfnein

Hibiki miraba la imagen y no lo podía asimilar ni ella en su momento con el cáncer de reliquia había estado tan mal.

-Lo que ven es el resultado de una unión forzada, el cáncer de reliquia está en todo su cuerpo y sus órganos en su totalidad tienen un terrible desgaste, sus cuerdas vocales es lo único intacto y su corazón, bueno... la imagen que ven habla por sí sola,.-Elfnein acerco más la imagen exactamente donde está el corazón, el cual estaba totalmente deforme y algo pequeño, en comparación del tamaño normal, incluso parecía un cristal totalmente deforme con carne adhería, que pulsaba y se comenzaba a tornar poco a poco marrón y en una parte algo trasparente, en el cual las venas estaban entre unidas y la sangre pasaba dentro y alrededor de lo que una vez fue el corazón

-Por dios.-Shirabe se tapó la boca incluso siendo enfermera el sentimiento del terror no se desvanecía al momento de ver enfermedades consumiendo lentamente al ser humano.

-¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto?-Laura desvió su mirada, Kami cubrió sus ojos con ambas de sus manos, mientras decía en susurro, "¿Por qué?", repetidas veces. Ayrton veía la imagen con gran preocupación, al igual que los demás, Kirika fue la única que fue a vomitar y Tsubasa, estaba tratando por todos los medios de que saliera la risa que tanto tiempo llevaba conteniendo.….-Y aun sabiendo el estado de Vanne, ¿Por qué no han intervenido con un tratamiento?, esa niña llamada Hibiki, paso casi por lo mismo, pero una escala menor, tuvieron tiempo para desarrollar una cura con sus grandes avances tecnológicos, entonces, ¿Por qué no veo a nadie aplicándole un tratamiento decente a Vanne?

Genjurou desvío su mirada al igual que Yatsuhiro, Elfnein miraba a los tres principales, esperando por que ellos dijeran, el porqué, pero ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera Fudou, quien para mal gusto de todos estaba sonriendo.

-Eso es porque, al ver que Hibiki estaba bien y no había rastro alguno de cáncer, la investigación se detuvo solo quedaron las hipótesis y tratamientos con un equivalente de seguridad muy nula, en otras palabras, no hay manera de atenderla.-dijo Ren, Laura se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de golpear la mesa pero Atzi se le adelanto, dando un fuerte golpe la mesa, dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si alguien de Tsubasa y las demás, hubiera en el mismo estado que Hibiki?, sin ningún tratamiento, les estarían dando a ellas una falsa esperanza y eso mismo están haciendo con Vanne, la están dejando morir lentamente.-dijo Atzi molesta….- ¡No les da vergüenza!

-Niña.-Áster hablo mirando a Atzi serio…-Incluso con un tratamiento el proceso hubiera sido doloroso y los efectos secundarios en cada persona hubieran sido diferentes, ¿sabes que quiere decir eso?, incluso si ella hubiera seguido un tratamiento ya registrado para este mal, las consecuencias por tal medicamentos tan fuerte, hubieran hecho lo mismo, en otras palabras solo estaría bien por varios días para después caer y morir. Tienes un buen punto, pero también piensa poniéndote del otro lado, en ambos lados la muerte está al otro lado del pasillo

-¡incluso así…!.-Miku puso su mano sobre la Atzi, quien esta última, miro a Miku y Hibiki ambas negaron, la verdad era fuerte y estaba dicha era mejor eso que una mentira dándoles luz, pero que en su lugar era una oscuridad profunda.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Elfnein…-Incluso si ahora nos pusiéramos a crear un tratamiento, para entonces, ella estaría en fase terminal y el tratamiento como bien dijo Áster, la hubiera matado de una manera más lenta.

-Es que no es justo esto, ¿Cómo es que paso todo esto?, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?-pregunto Yami con voz quebrada

-desde el primer momento, cuando activo su reliquia ella no pudo usarla al principio, es normal era principiante,pero conforme avanzo el tiempo, su habilidad no mejoro nada y poco a poco su debilidad se fue haciendo más presente, para después caer en esto, la gran cantidad de linker que ingirió fue terrible y es así como esta ella ahora.-explico Elfnein…-ya hemos descubierto quien es el culpable de haber falsificado todo el expediente médico de Vanne, nos haremos cargo solo nosotros después de esto

-¿Por qué no nos lo dicen ahora a todos?-pregunto Kami con la voz seria que lo distinguía en momentos como estos.

-El ambiente ya es tenso por sí solo, cremé, esto solo lo va a empeorar.-dijo Elfnein dejando con una gran preocupación a todos…-Seguiremos hablando de esto después

-una pregunta antes de continuar con el tema a abordar, quiero preguntar algo.-Ayrton hablo con voz firme, Elfnein asintió ante su pedido…-si no hay tratamiento creado por el hombre, entonces, ¿Qué hay del Shenshoujin, si descubriste como repararlo, habrá manera de usarlo, sin crear un contenedor de Dios por sus rayos?

Elfnein sonrió de lado

-Eres en verdad muy intuitivo, no estaría mal hacer eso, pero para eso necesitamos que el mismo usuario resista o impida que la maldición de Babel se borre del cuerpo afectado por una reliquia y no se creen más contenedores de Dios.-dijo Elfnein

-pero entonces, ¿hay un poco de esperanza?-pregunto Kail sonriendo y pidiendo con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-habrá primero que reconstruir el Shenshoujin y de salir todo bien, puede ser.-dijo Elfnein y haciendo así que más de uno sonríe aliviado, pero menos para Tsubasa, de estar feliz, paso a estar enojada y María lo noto en un instante

-Entonces, volvamos a nuestro punto principal.-dijo Yatsuhiro….- ¿Cómo es que vas a reconstruir el Shenshoujin?

-Como vieron en las primeras imágenes, ambos Gungnir, tiene esencia del Shenshoujin, aparte tenemos su versión Híbrida con todos estos materiales reunidos el Shenshoujin que obtuvo Fine antes de su muerte quedara totalmente reconstruido, pero para eso tomara tiempo. Las partes de las reliquias y su energía están en una forma microscópica, será difícil pero no imposible incluso debido a que el Shenshoujin ha estado en ambos Gungnir y contando el de Hibiki principalmente, puede ser que la misma reliquia obtenga la capacidad de matar incluso aun dios

-¿Qué?, ¿es posible que obtenga ese poder?-pregunto Hibiki

-es probable, no puedo asegurar mucho pero el Shenshoujin no solo se va a volver más fuerte con su poder, tendrá más capacidades y eso incluye derrotar incluso aun demonio.-dijo Elfnein mirando a todos

-¡¿Va a destruir el Barbatos?!-dijo Liz totalmente sorprendida a lo cual Elfnein asintió totalmente segura de eso.

-De eso no hay duda. El shenshoujin, al ser una reliquia mata males o que es contrapuesta de la oscuridad le hará frente con gran facilidad al Barbatos y también si obtiene parte del poder de Hibiki, entonces la hará aún más invencible

-De eso no hay duda.-dijo Kami sonriendo y recordó su historia de Symphogear BX, hacía tiempo que no la actualizaba y ni podía.

-Si en todo ya está hecho y cercanía a estar terminado, ¿Por qué se me fue convocado a mí?-pregunto Fudou…-tengo cosas más importantes que esta.

-Es porque nosotros necesitamos que nos dé el suficiente material para poder reconstruir el Shenshoujin en su estado original, solo así nuestros planeas funcionaran...-dijo Elfnein

-En otras palabras, me vieron cara de cartera.-dijo Fudou algo molesto

-"No solo así la tiene, también la tiene de amargado".-pensó Kail

-Solo queremos que nos ayuden y a cambio haremos lo que usted nos pida.-dijo Elfnein, alterando principalmente a Genjurou, Yatsuhiro, Áster y Ren.

-¿me estas ofreciendo algo a cambio, si te presto mi ayuda?-pregunto Fudou con una gran sonrisa

-Así es, es libre de elegir lo que desee.-dijo Elfnein con un nudo en el estómago, mientras los demás en sus mente le gritaban, "¡estás loca mujer!, ¡María no te ha educado bien!, ¡Si serás, si serás!, ¡Pendeja!"

Fudou se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que, después de lo que parecieron ser horas, miro a Elfnein y sonrió de una manera que la hizo temblar, y a los demás tragar saliva, pero por parte de Tsubasa solo hizo que ella incluso se uniera a la risa de su abuelo/padre.

-Trame intacta la reliquia del Barbatos.-dictamino Fudou con una gran sonrisa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

María aun no podía procesar lo que había escuchado ese día, y la pelea que se armó después fue terrible, no llovieron nada de golpes, pero las palabras fuertes y crueles no tardaron en ir y venir, ahora era un mal recuerdo, que les recordaba a todos, que, aun en situaciones difíciles, los corruptos, y aquellos con ansias de poder aprovecharían cada oportunidad, para tomar ventaja de lo que sea.

Ella mordió su labio con preocupación, y miro al otro extremo del jardín de la base donde estaban, Kami estaba conviviendo con Vanne, quien con el pasar de los días, se notaba un poco más fuerte y ya no tan pálida como antes, estaría feliz como los demás de no ser porque ella tenía su vida colgando de un hilo, pero claro no le habían dicho nada de eso, querían ver que estaba feliz le habían dicho una que otra pequeña mentirilla para no asustarla ya que Yami junto Kail habían dicho que esta niña al estar en depresión se queda en depresión por un largo rato que ni siquiera su novio o el mismo Yaoi, algo que ella no conocía, no la podía poner feliz asi que ellos optaron por eso.

Volvió a suspirar y en eso miro como el colombiano estaba haciendo o trataba de hacer una corona de flores, pero al final termino haciendo un látigo mal hecho, pero aun así Vanne sonrió con ternura y le pidió ayuda para que se lo pudiera en el pelo, al final de cuentas si quedo como corona, ella hizo lo mismo con él, solo que él tuvo que ponerse un vestido de color rosa, ya que su novia le insistió demasiado que ella no se dejaría cargar, mucho menos iba a comer saludable, si él no se ponía aquel vestido rosa de encaje y algo pegado. María tuvo que hacer uso de su auto control para no morirse de la risa en ese momento. Si Ayrton mirara esa escena, lo primero que ella pensaba que diría

-"Pensé que el Bossu tenía sus gustos en discreción, pero debo admitir que tiene bonitas piernas".-María dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante lo que pensó de Ayrton, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de algo, que la hizo que cayera en cuenta de algo muy extraño, desde hacía un tiempo venia pensando en Ayrton, casi siempre pensaba en él, María se sonrojo al instante y golpeo sus mejillas suavemente con ambas de sus manos, dejándolas levemente rojas…-"¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en él. No debo hacerlo, además, él ya tiene novia, y yo también, pero tan siquiera ellos se ven felices, ojala… Tsubasa fuera como Ayrton… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?..."

María miro el cielo, para después abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y sonrojarse, ella agarro su cabeza y alboroto su cabello, Kami y Vanne estaban tan absortos en su mini discusión, si el vestido hacia ver a Kami algo gordito, que apenas escucharon el grito de María, el cual era idéntico al de la llorona causando en ellos un susto de muerte, Kami grito igual como una damisela y se llevó colina abajo a Vanne junto con él.

-¡Ya para de pensar en el María Cadenzavna Eve!, ¡Eres papa casada!, ¡Aunque ella te trate mal!-grito María totalmente sonroja

Kami se levantó cargando a Vanne quien le estaba quitando algunas ramas del cabello

-ya ni nos dejaron jugar sanamente.-dijo el colombiano algo molesto, debía admitir que los vestidos eran muy cómodos y están muy fresquitos

-podemos seguir después, vamos a leer un poquito.-dijo Vanne abrazando a Kami por el cuello totalmente feliz...-Kami...

-umm, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el colombiano curioso a Vanne quien se esconde en su cuello, pero por el tono de sus orejas, claramente reconoció que estaba sonrojada o que incluso estaba ocultando algo…-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no me gusta que te guardes cosas no es bueno para ti.

-Es que…no es como decirlo…-la voz de Vanne se notaba en extremo tímida

-No me gusta que des tantas vueltas a un asunto, así que mejor dilo ya.-dijo Kami con tono algo serio

-Se te ve la retaguardia,…-dijo sonrojada Vanne y Kami se detuvo en seco y miro por detrás

-¡CIELOS!-Kami como pudo se acomodó todo ahí atrás, y miro a todos lados…-Aquí nadie vio nada

-Pero yo si.-dijo Vanne protestando

-Dije, nadie vio nada.-dijo Kami y entraron al cuartel mientras Kami seguía vistiendo el vestido de color rosa. Mientras caminaba en su mente varias preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente de una forma aleatoria, una que otra pregunta tenia que ver en su relación y también en como se había comportado Vanne cada vez que lo veía con Chris, no queria tener problemas con ella, era su novia y la quería mucho y eso se lo habia dicho muchas veces incluso estando con Chris delante de ella, pero aun asi la pequeña preocupación lo carcomía. Suspiro un poquito y miro de lado a Vanne quien estaba aun quitandole una que otra rama y acomodando la corona de flores que traía puesta...-My lady, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Umm, ¿que sucede Kami chan? es raro que me quieras preguntar algo, casi siempre es al revés.-dijo Vanne abrazándolo un poco mas

-Bueno quiero saber, si en verdad no te molesta que este con Chris.-dijo Kami directo al punto, Vanne lo miro de forma algo extraña...-Quiero decir que si no te molesta que me vuelva muy cerca a ella, hay veces en las que te veo algo "molesta" porque paso mucho tiempo con ella, incluso triste, no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros. Para mi eres las mejor.

Vanne sonrio con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y abrazo mas a Kami

-No claro que no, no me molesta que te hagas cercano a Chris, ella es tu Waifu Suprema la estimas mucho al igual que yo, yo estimo mas a Kanade incluso ahora la sigo estimando de la misma forma.-Kami iba a responder, pero Vanne puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo y ella continuo...-El hecho de que seas cercano a ella no quiere decir que sientas algo sentimental llegando al amor, ya vez Master a Mami Laura, ellos son muy cercanos, tanto que parecen pareja pero no lo son, son muy buenos amigos lo mismo pasa contigo y Chris. Si me pongo triste es que a veces siento que no puedo ser igual de cercana como Chris lo esta siendo contigo

-pero, tu eres mi novia no tienes que sentirte así sabes mas cosas de mi que Chris, no tienes porque sentirte asi.-dijo Kami algo preocupado

-bueno a veces asi me siento, siento envidía de Chris que se desenvuelva tan bien contigo y yo incluso con cosas tan simples doy tanto rollo que incluso te hago enojar, eso me llega molestar siendo asi de tonta.-dijo Vanne con un tono de tristeza

-Oye.-Kami se detuvo y tomo el rostro de Vanne con una de sus manos...-Te he dicho que no te digas eso, todos nos desenvolvemos de diferente forma, tu eres calma y tratas a todos con mucho respeto incluso con ya tiempo de conocerse, conmigo eres igual, en una pareja asi debe ser, el respeto y el cariño son primordiarles en una relación y eso me encanta de ti

Kami dio varios besos juguetones a Vanne haciendola reír a mas no poder y la abrazo fuerte acariciando su pelo. Debía admitir que ella era mucha ternura para él, lo que si le rompería el corazón era no volver la sonrisa de Vanne o que ella incluso cambiara, asi la conoció y asi le gustaba, aunque el Yaoi era tema de otro momento pero le encantaba cuando ella se le quitaba un poquito la pena y gritaba como eufórica, sus reacciones eran increíbles. "Todo a su tiempo" era algo que él siempre le decía, conocer esas facetas de su novia poco a poco eran algo único, le gustaba mucho en verdad.

….

-suéltalo.-dijo Laura mirando a Ayrton, quien estaba totalmente concentrado mirando unas decoraciones para cabello de mujer, Laura sabía que Ayrton rara vez se quedaba viendo a ese tipo de cosas, solo eran en ocasiones en que estaba enamorado o estaba de novio, así que era casi imposible engañarla

-¿perdón?, ¿de qué hablas Laura?-pregunto Ayrton algo confundido

-a ti te gusta alguien, tú, nunca te quedas viendo a este tipo de cosas, a menos de que pienses en darlo o estés pensando en alguien.-dijo Laura cruzada de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa de lado a Ayrton, una sonrisa de "te atrape"

-No sé de qué hablas, además, el hecho de que vea estas cosas no quiere decir que me guste alguien o las piense regalar, solo me parecieron lindas.-dijo Ayrton comenzó a alejarse del establecimiento y Laura negó con una suave sonrisa

-este niño, pero bueno, poco a poco se dará cuenta.-dijo Laura para ella misma, aun la sonrisa no se le quitaba, y caminando a lado de él.

Habían salido junto con Kail debido a que el ambiente del cuartel no era el mejor, aún estaban tensos, por el estado de Vanne y la presencia de Fudou, aún más presente que antes, era algo molesto aunque nunca se lo habían topado desde la reunión, el aura de ese hombre era muy fuerte, demasiado, además les haría bien salir a pasear matar el tiempo de esa forma, era lo mejor ya pensarían en cómo hacer el tiempo pasable en la base.

-Oye, ¿A dónde fue Kail?-pregunto Laura curiosa

-debe estar buscando algo para Shirabe, después de todo aún tiene esperanzas en que la noticie.-dijo Ayrton con un deje de burla

-pobre, pero bueno, que tenga suerte.-dijo Laura y ella saco su teléfono móvil, le envió un mensaje a Kail dando a informar que la esperarían en la fuente del centro comercial.

Kail, por su parte, estaba corriendo de aquí para allá, buscando algo que darle a su Waifu, aun sabiendo que la iba a dejar en visto, ya que era papa casada, aun así quería demostrarle su cariño, después de haber visitado varias tiendas, encontró un par de hermosos listones, tenían un toque plateado, y en el cabello de Shirabe se verían hermosos. Pagada ya su compra y a ver revisado su celular, fue corriendo a encontrarse con Laura y Ayrton, tardo 15 minutos corriendo para llegar a la fuente, estaba agitada y sus lentes estaban medio borrosos, ya que no los había limpiado adecuadamente, diviso con dificultad a Laura y Ayrton quienes estaban tranquilos comiendo un helado, ella iba a gritar para llamar su atención, pero al poco tiempo una sombra se interpuso en su camino, chocó contra un fornido pecho, haciendo que se cayera al suelo de sentón por poco casi cayendo en los listones que compro para su amada waifu. Se puso de inmediato molesta, tal agresión al regalo de su waifu debía ser pagado con sangre. Con ojos llenos de ira, elevo su vista hacia el sujeto que estaba aún parado enfrente de ella y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, su voz no salió sintió sus mejillas arder al momento. Frente a ella, estaba el hombre más sexy que había visto.

Tenía el cabello de un color rosa neón, y ojos del mismo color, su piel era de color morena pálida, era alto, fornido y vestía una camisa que dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos y el pantalón que traía puesto dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas solo le faltaba verle las pompas

-¿disculpa estas bien?-el hombre se agacho y le tendió una mano a Kail, quien se puso más roja al escuchar la voz tan profunda y varonil que poseía ese hombre, era todo lo que describía tal cual un masho…

-yo si le doy y no son consejos.-dijo Kail babeando

-¿perdona?-el hombre se sorprendió y con una fuerza suave puso a Kail de pie, quien casi se desmaya por lo que había dicho

-¡No dije nada roro!-dijo Kail sonrojada y se sonrojo aún más por lo que había dicho…-¡ay perdón papucho!, ¡quiero decir…ah!

-vaya, es la primera vez que le gusto aun chico no me gustaría probar nuevas experiencias.-el hombre se acercó a Kail peligrosamente, y Kail dio brincos hacia atrás.

-¡Estúpido, mi homosexualidad idiota!-Kail se abrazó así misma

-¿homo?, ¿Por qué te alteras si te gustan los chicos?-pregunto el hombre mas confundido…-dudo que seas una chica

-¡Hijo de la...!, ¡Awww que hermosos ojos tienes!-dijo Kail enamorada…-quiero decir, ¡te voy a cortar tu amigo!

-Jajajaja.-el hombre rio y revolvió el cabello de Kail con ternura…-eres muy gracioso, ve con cuidado nos vemos guapo, cuando quieras aquí me puedes encontrar y nos podemos dar donde quieras y cuando quieras

El hombre se alejó dando un pequeño guiño a Kail, quien babeo más y tenía ojitos de corazón.

-Ay papucho, como no voy a venir si esta esté masho aquí, grrr, cosita, ¡ay!, ¡tiene buen trasero!-dijo Kail sonrojada y enamorada, mientras Ayrton y Laura se acercaban a ella, sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que habían escuchado la gritadera de Kail y todo su fangirleo que había hecho, hasta muchos ya se habían ido del susto.

-¿y tú que carajos tienes?-pregunto Ayrton a Kail quien grito como toda dama en peligro

-¡Idiota, mi corazoncito!-dijo Kail agarrándose el corazón

-así has de tener la mente.-dijo Laura negando decepcionada, supuestamente.

-Ya no me hagan bullying.-dijo Kail con ojos de cachorro

Mientras en los edificios, Kanade observaba con seriedad aquel hombre, el mismo olor que desprendía era el mismo que ella poseía y el aura su alrededor, era oscura, marcada por la muerte, cuando observo detenidamente su rostro, el hombre estaba viendo directamente hacia ella, el susto que se llevo fue tremendo, el hombre había comenzado a sonreírle, ella pudo ver que detrás de él se dibujaba una sombra, la figura del mensajero de la muerte apareció junto a las flamas azules del infierno.

-Es él… sigue vivo...-Kanade dio un paso hacia atrás, y desapareció al momento.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Barbatos…-el hombre continuo su camino, y su mirada divertida cambio a una de seriedad….-Pero aun no es el momento.

* * *

Un nuevo personaje aparece y tanto Kanade como la misma reliquia saben quien es él. Kami ya tiene sus dudas, y no sabe porque esta teniendo tantas emociones mezcladas, afortunadamente Vanne no lo presiona mucho menos le pregunta al tema. Aunque ya todos se dieron cuenta de una y otra forma a como son las cosas realmente lo que pasa con Kami y Chris. Y María no deja de pensar en Ayrton, ¿se habra enamorado?. Gracias a Kail, Ayrton y Marati2011 por sus comentarios nwn. y a las personas que estan leyendo y releyendo barbatos, se los agradezco de todo corazón


	15. Chapter 15

XV

-"Eres una mujer muy imprudente, ¿hasta cuándo piensas sentar cabeza? Aun tienes una vida por delante y tienes una pasión que hace feliz a todo el mundo. No puedes echar a perder todo eso, por tu objetivo…".-Ren acaricio la mejilla de la joven que estaba frente a él. Tenia varias heridas ya cubiertas por vendas y uno que otro curita cubriendo su rostro, La chica había estado quejándose de dolor, pero tan pronto como sus heridas fueron sanadas ella comenzó a reir a lado de su compañero, quien tenia una mirada de reproche….-"Oye, no estoy diciendo esto para que te rías"

-"Lo sé, lo sé, pero estas exagerando en lo que dices Ren-chan".-la chica jalo las mejillas de Ren, haciéndolo enojar un poco, él le regreso el mismo trato pero con una fuerza mínima….-"Auch, estoy herida, se mas cuidadoso"

-"Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero".-dijo el oji avellana mirando a la chica quien solo hizo su puchero, al momento de que un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas…-"Pero bueno, no puedo desistir en esto que estás haciendo, por lo que, prométeme que te cuidaras en todo momento"

-"ara, el chico lobo se preocupa por mi, que divertido, ¿acaso te gusto?"-la chica se acercó con un toque de diversión y perversión mínima hacia el chico quien solo observo con detenimiento a la chica, quien le sonrió con una sonrisa de travesura, quería hacerlo rabiar pero, él tenia otros planes. Tan pronto como la chica toco su hombro, tomo su mano y la acerco a él, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro….-"¿Ren?"

-"Y si fuera asi, ¿Qué?".-Ren acerco un poco mas rostro. La chica no tardo en sonrojarse mas

-"Oye, no bromes con algo como eso, el corazón de una chica es frágil".-ella trato de alejarse pero Ren la sentó en sus piernas sin dejar de mirarle

-"No estoy mintiendo… Yo jamás miento…"

...

La alarma junto a él lo saco de su mundo de ensueño. Tan pronto como abrió sus ojos pudo ver los pequeños rayos de luz entrar, otro nuevo día. Estaría feliz, de no ser porque el nunca pidió vivir… pero si el destino le permitió vivir era por algo. Y ese algo debió ser lo que lo trajo de nuevo a Japón. Un lugar de tragedias pero también donde obtuvo paz, por primera vez en su maldita vida.

Tanto pronto se levantó y se dio una ducha de agua fría pudo escuchar que este día sería un tanto diferente.

-Parece que han vuelto a reanudar los entrenamientos.-dijo Ren pasando su toalla por el cabello…-Y uno que quiere dormir o despertar tranquilo y sin algún ruido, que molesto, pero bueno, hay que ayudar.

Dicho esto, tomo lo primero que encontró y salió de su habitación del cuartel, cortesía de Áster y Genjurou, curiosamente este último había ofrecido su casa para hospedarlo pero ni muerto se quedaba en la mansión Kazanari. Incluso si parecía contrario a Áster, el no odiaba a los Kazanari, les tenia una profunda pena. Parece que la humanidad en ese clan es tan poca a excepción de algunos miembros. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, no quería amargarse el día con solo pensar en ese clan. Era mejor ayudar Elfnein a terminar el Shenshoujin. En los últimos pares de días habían avanzado bastante pero también con ello la preocupación por los enemigos. Los ataques habían disminuido. Un claro indicio que algo no andaba bien. Ya había pasado una semana desde el último ataque. La misma semana en que habían avanzado con el Shenshoujin, pero también la tensión había crecido.

Si él mismo había dicho muchas veces que el no tenia odio a los Kazanari, él si tenia un odio poderoso a una persona, aquella que le quito lo mas valioso que pudo tener y que ahora estaba de regreso, solo para demostrarle que de su pasado no se iba a salvar y que jamás estaría tranquilo. Solo Fine podía sacar lo peor de él.

…..

-Hasta que por fin llegas. voz de Áster atrajo la atención de los presentes en la sala aun lado de la habitación de simulación de combates, todos miraron como Ren llegaba con una cara de pocos amigos, muy raro en él….-Uy que cara traes. ¿te hizo algo Tsubasa?

Ren sonrió levemente por la ocurrencia de Áster, debes en cuando el poderoso general se le salían cosas inteligentes y esta era una de ellas.

-No nada de eso, tuve una mala noche, solo eso.-dijo Ren aceptando la taza de café de la señorita Aoi, la bebió con cuidado, Aoi tenía la costumbre de dejar el café a una alta temperatura que incluso el comandante le había advertido desde antes, Aoi era peligrosa cuando se trataba de hacer el café, ya que lo podía dejar a una temperatura mas alta que el anterior….-¿Cómo van?

-Te estábamos esperando, sin ti no podemos iniciar la practica.-dijo Genjurou sonriendo de lado al muchacho quien dejo su taza de café en la mesa mas cerca. Las cámaras fueron encendidas y las cuatro pantallas de gran tamaño mostraron a todos lo usuarios en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Esta seguro de mandar a María y Vanne al entrenamiento?.-pregunto Ren algo preocupado. Si bien ambas chicas habían tenido una recuperación buena y mas Vanne , para todos había sido sorprendente como es que ella se había recuperado, todo lo adjudicaron al buen trabajo de Elfnein proporcionando medicina gracias a los avances que tuvo con el Shenshoujin en la última semana, aunque él tenia otra teoría respecto a la recuperación tan pronta de la chica. Aun así si estuvieran ya bien, no era apto que salieran a entrenar aunque fuera solo para estar en sintonía.

-No estoy seguro del todo, pero Elfnein quiere probar si la pequeña mejora que le hizo al Gungnir híbrido es perfecta para que ella la pueda usar.-dijo Genjurou.

-Logre extraer varios trozos del Shenshoujin así como también un poco de su energía. Al ser una cantidad pequeña y que no afectara en nada a la reconstrucción, use su composición con los demás elementos que poseía así como una pequeña muestra del Linker que usan María-san y las demás. Lo adapte en un pequeño trozo de cristal, el cual lo combine con el Gear de Vanne-san. Me di sus riesgos antes de que ella pudiera usarlo, pero aun asi estando en manos de otra persona, el resultado es diferente por lo que si hay problemas los analizaremos a partir de este entrenamiento.-dijo Elfnein sonriendo.

-Por eso nos pediste a mi y a Ren que estemos en el campo de entrenamiento por si algo sale mal, ¿verdad?.-Áster se puso de pie de donde estaba

-En parte, también porque el comandante pidió que hicieran de maestros.-dijo Elfnein sonriendo con ternura.

-Mira que bien de tu parte para no hacer nada Genjurou.-dijo Áster y Genjurou soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tu dijiste que ayudar en un entrenamiento era cosa simple, por lo que eso me vas a mostrar a mi y a todos los demás.-dijo Genjurou

-No cantes victoria aun Genjurou, el que ríe al último ríe mejor.-dijo Áster sacándose su chaqueta al momento de tronar los dedos

-Esperemos que así sea.-dijo Genjurou y abrió la puerta de seguridad para que ambos hombres entraran…-Buena suerte.

…..

Tan pronto como habían entrado y el comandante había dado instrucciones. La pelea comenzó, se habían divido en dos grupos. Los usuarios originales contra Áster y los híbridos contra Ren. Ambos hombres no estaban teniendo piedad por los usuarios.

-Joder.-María esquivo un ataque Áster que casi la mandaba a volar como las veces en que no había esquivado a Genjurou…-¿acaso nos quieren hacer puré?

-Eso parece María-san.-dijo Hibiki dando varios saltados esquivando cada patada de Áster, salvo por una que logro golpearla directamente en el trasero. Hibiki abrió la boca, y de sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Su boca no podía emitir ningún sonido. El golpe le había dolido hasta el alma, ella solo pudo ver como su mirada se topaba directamente al suelo y ella ya no se movió de ahí. Había quedado con el trasero levantado mostrando una huella de la patada que Áster le había dado, y esta estaba roja cual tomate. Mas de uno sintió pena por ella.

-¡Que malo eres dess!.-Kirika lanzo su **KILL JULIETA**, la guadaña hizo movimientos de zigzag, rodeando a Áster, el oji verde solo miro con diversión las guadañas cuando estas rozaron sus hombros dio un salto atrás en forma de pirueta quedando parado de manos, aprovechando la posición imito el mismo ataque de Tsubasa, el ataque de piernas giratorias….-¡DESS!, ¡Eso no se vale!, ¡Use sus ataques ,no los de otros! ¡DESS!

Kirika al estar regañando a Áster no observo como sus guadañas habían sido de vueltas contra ella, claramente ella las bloqueo, pero la fuerza con las que la regresaron fue mucho mas fuerte. Al golpearla una de sus guadañas ella perdió el equilibrio y con la otra que le impacto ella salió volando cayendo encima de Hibiki

-No crean que por ser mujeres se las dejare mas fácil, Genjurou es suave con ustedes ya porque si lo notan, el no las ha lastimado de gravedad, pero conmigo se joden.- Áster golpeo el suelo con la misma que Genjurou lo hacia, destruyéndolo como si de papel se tratase. Tsubasa, Chris, María y Shirabe esquivaron el ataque olvidándose por equivocación y adrenalina del momento a las dos chicas en el suelo, quienes al no haberse levantado rápido, fueron elevadas en el aire y cayeron de bruces contra el suelo nuevamente, ambas necesitarían un par de dientes nuevos.

-Tenemos que atacarlo en conjunto..-dijo Chris atacándolo con su gran arsenal de armas de largo alcance. Saco su artillería pesada, de inmediato el lugar donde estaba Áster fue consumido por el fuego y las explosiones de las bombas que había lanzado Chris…-A ver si con esto dejas de presumir, viejo idiota.

-Creo que tu problema es que puedes con todo, solo por tener tal Gear de largo alcance.-dijo Áster apareciendo detrás de ella, asustándola, Chris saco sus pistolas de corte alcance y comenzó a atacar a Áster quien se movió con elegancia, esquivando cada bala de Chris…-Mientras tu vas, uno de inmediato puede tomar ventaja, te recomiendo que nunca subestimes a tu oponente.

Áster tomo ambas pistolas de Chris, quien al ver lo que estaba por hacerle, soltó ambas de sus armas, Áster sonrió con confianza. Las armas que tomo las lanzo de nuevo hacia Chris quien las tomo confundida ante lo que había hecho el viejo, tan pronto como tomado sus armas, Áster apareció frente a ella y la golpeo directamente en el estómago, mandándola volar hacia donde estaban Kirika y Hibiki, quienes quedaron noqueadas ante el peso extra que cayo sobre ellas

-De…dess….me morí…-Kirika saco la lengua al momento de caer inconsciente

Áster dio varias vueltas esquivando los yoyos de Shirabe, María al momento comenzó atacar de puño limpio a Áster quien esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe de María, a pesar de que ella estaba ya totalmente bien, eso no quiere decir que no la fuera a lastimar mucho como a las demás…. Ummm. Saben que, mejor si la lastimaba y hasta mas fuerte.

-Lets dance my lady.-dijo Áster con su característico acento australiano

-¿eh?.-fue lo único que pudo decir María antes de que Áster en verdad se empezara a mover como si estuviera bailando, ante su confusión fue cuando noto como el Gear de Shirabe había quedado enredado en sus 4 extremidades….-¡Pero que!, ¡¿Qué tramposo?!

-Oh no, a mi no me eches la culpa de que ya no sepas bailar.-dijo Áster agarrando a Shirabe de ambas de sus coletas en una distracción cuando iba atacarlo con los obres que podían salir de las mismas.

-¡Sueltame!.-grito Shirabe tratando de que Áster soltara sus coletas cubiertas por su armadura symphogear….-¡Eres un tramposo!

-Ah no me digas asi, recuerden esto…-Áster tomo las cuerdas del Gear de Shirabe, arrastrando a María con ellas, amarro a Shirabe de la misma forma y comenzó a darle vueltas al momento que logro levantarlas un poco del suelo.

-A ver si con esto se te quita lo presumido.-Tsubasa estaba en el aire lista para lanzar su lluvia de mil lágrimas, Áster parecía estar enfocado en hacer vomitar a ambas chicas….-El que debe aprender a no subestimar a sus oponentes, ¡Eres tu!

Áster quien estaba dándole la espalda a Tsubasa sonrió, cuando la primera espada cayo cerca de él, el lanzo a ambas chicas con gran fuerza hacia Tsubasa quien, solo pude ver como un bulto de cabello rosa aparecía en su campo de visión para después ser golpeada de lleno en la cara por aquel cabello rosa que en lugar de ser suave parecía una roca.

El oji verde solo pudo contener la risa cuando las ultimas tres usuarias cayeron al suelo y rodaron cual pelota hacia las otras tres cayendo de lleno sobre ellas y quedando enredadas por los yoyos de Shirabe

-maldito viejo australiano…-dijo Chris molesta

Áster estaba que se moría de la risa, tuvo que limpiarse algunas lágrimas que salieron por la risa que se pegó.

-Hacia tiempo que no me reía de esta manera.-dijo Áster sonriendo al momento de dirigir su vista hacia una explosión del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento…-Parece que ni Ren se esta conteniendo, es algo bueno.

Tal y como había dicho Áster, también los usuarios híbridos la estaban pasando mal. La primera en ser derrotada por Ren fue Yami, quien al no haber sacado de inmediato su armad Gear, Ren la ataco con un puño suave, pero lo suficiente fuerte para mandarla a volar y quedar colgada cerca de unas de las cámaras que transmitían todo, Elfnein tuvo que apagar esa cámara debido a que Fujitaka y Owaga se quedaron viendo de mas. La segunda en caer para sorpresa de todos fue Laura, quien había sido la primera en atacar a Ren con su cazuela, Laura y Ren habían durado casi 10 minutos peleando hasta que el peli azul ataco a Laura "Destruyéndole" su cazuela, aunque solamente se la había doblado, Laura ahora estaba en el piso pidiendo ayuda a un para-médico, sostenía su cazuela como si fuera un bebe y lloraba como magdalena por ella, hasta había pedido al viento de la rosa de Guadalupe que le mandara la flor blanca para que su cazuela sanara, pero ni pinche viento había en la habitación. La tercera en caer fue Kail, quien por un error de distracción se había lanzado a ella misma en lugar de una roca que ella había supuesta-mente atado a su Gear. Ren solo había esquivado a Kail y estaba de inmediato y para mala suerte de Liz, la golpeo directamente en el estomago, ambas chicas cayeron idas al suelo, una agarrándose el estomago y otra agarrándose la cabeza ya que descubrió que el estomago de Liz parecía igual de duro que un tanque de guerra, le había dolido con un alma el golpe en su cabecita.

Ahora solo quedaban Ayrton, Kami y Vanne frente a Ren, esta ultima era a quien Ren se negaba atacar por varios motivos, el principal era porque tenia miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si se llegaba a pasar de fuerza con ella, apenas se había recuperado bien.

-Quien diría que en verdad eras fuerte.-dijo Vanne jadeando algo cansada por esquivar los ataque de Ren, quien en realidad solo había lanzado unos pocos

-Vanne.-Kami miro a Vanne con algo de seriedad para después mirarla con una venita en la frente y mostrarle los dientes como si estuviera gruñendo…-¡No ha lanzado ni maíz de ataques el hombre y tu ya lo estas elogiando!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.-Vanne se cubrió con ambas de sus manos del regaño de Kami, Ren no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura por la acción de Vanne al cubrirse.

-Además es raro que estés agitada.-Kami se acerco y le puso la mano en la frente, pero tan rápido como la puso, la quito, Kami tenia una mirada de confusión ante lo que había hecho, cuando vio que la chica se acercaba a él, este simplemente dio varios pasos hacia atrás, dejando a la chica sorprendida y algo confusa…-Perdón no debí hacerlo…

-¿kami?

-No te me acerques…-Kami alzo su mano hacia Vanne quien se detuvo al momento al escuchar el tono serio y de molestia del oji café, quien pocos momentos después miro a su alrededor con confusión…-Perdón no debí hablarte de ese modo, ando un poco extraño… no me hagas caso. Ayrton y yo nos encargaremos de Ren,

-Pero Kami puedo ayudar, puedo pelear.-dijo Vanne desde donde estaba

-Se que puedes pelear, pero…-Kami saco su armad gear y miro directamente a Ren…-con lo que paso la ultima vez dudo que pueda confiar en ti….

-Kami eso…yo..

-si eres buena niña, quédate donde estas, y no molestes…-tan pronto como Kami dijo esas palabras se arrepintió, pero ya le fue posible disculparse porque de un momento a otro Ren había atacado a Kami con el poder de la alquimia de agua. El colombiano tuvo la velocidad suficiente para esquivar el ataque y lograr hacer un contra-ataque usando su ataque favorito. **ANTARES FIRE. **Ambos fuego y agua se combinaron, parecía una serpiente que subía a los cielos, el vapor no se hizo esperar ante la combinación de ambos elementos.

-Esto parece un sauna.-dijo Ayrton limpiándose sin éxito el sudor de su cara. Si le hubieran dicho que se iba a poner así, hubiera traído su toalla y su shampo. En medio del vapor se podía escuchar el sonido de las espadas chocando frenéticamente sin descanso, por lo que él recordaba, el tal Ren podía convertir sus manos en un tipo de espada, tal cual un camaleón solo que este no se transparentaba, debía admitir que a veces Ren si era increíble, pero se pasaba de lanza….-El Bossu se esta llevando toda la acción, yo soy el Master y a mi… nadie me gana. Bueno la flojera esa si me gana, pero meh. ¡A darle!.

Ayrton tan pronto como dijo eso, alzo su fiel guadaña sobre su cabeza, dándole varios giros entre sus dedos para después clavarla en el suelo. La guadaña tan pronto como choco contra el suelo, esta se divido en dos, y varias cadenas de color verde oscuro cayeron. Ayrton tomo las cadenas con ambos de sus manos, dio varios suspiros y cerro sus ojos, la música que comenzó a a escucharse tenia un toque de diversión pero también de perversión…

-"_Te enviaron una carta, para invitarte a jugar .Y no era verdad, aquí en realidad no has venido a pasarlo bien, porque nos verás reanimados con los cuerpos que dejaste Mutilados, desmantelados, ahora ya no nos usarás".-_Las guadañas de Ayrton estaban comenzado a emanar un extraño brillo de color negro con azul, el vapor a su alrededor comenzó arremolinarse en las cadenas que el momento tomaron un color verde mas vivo…-_ "Atrapados dentro nos quedamos sin nuestra alma, Tinta cae entre paredes pero hoy comienza tu cuenta atrás…."_

Las cadenas comenzaron a brillar y aquel brillo verde mas vivo se convirtió en un fuego del mismo color con toques de negro, tan pronto como apareció en las cadenas, Ayrton tomo ambas de sus guadañas y el fuego cubrió ambas guadañas con gracia que asustaba, el joven pronto sonrió. Las cadenas se movían como una serpiente como si tuvieran vida propia, al ver que las llamas poco a poco aumentaron, Ayrton movió sus guadañas en movimientos circulares, hasta que la figura de una de las guadañas se perdió hasta solo ser una flama de fuego verde del mismo tamaño de Ayrton, el cerro sus ojos y por medio del sonido, lanzo aquella flama de fuego verde hacia donde el sonido provenía.

Ren y Kami observaron como el vapor a su alrededor fue consumido por una extraña luz verde, para después llevarse la sorpresa de que aquella luz era un fuego de ese color, pero tenia la forma de una serpiente que al momento lanzo un rugido. Aquel ataque fue directamente hacia Ren quien por medio de una barrera lo detuvo, pero el ataque estaba aun haciéndole frente a Ren, quien se sorprendió por la fuerza del ataque del chico Igalima. Lo estaba haciendo retroceder con todo y barrera. Tenía que pensar rápido. Utilizando la alquimia de agua, formo un remolino de agua con el cual logro alejar aquel ataque, la guadaña pronto perdió aquel fuego que la rodeaba, giro como si un bumerán se tratase detrás de Ren, parecía que iba quedar clavada en un edificio, o eso pensaba él. Cuando menos lo espero, detrás de él sintió un calor sofocante, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al encontrar al joven Igalima detrás de él sosteniendo la guadaña sin fuego.

_-"¡Hey! Soy inmortal, vengo a matar, Al creador que traidor es, ¡Hey! No saciarás esta necesidad , Construye nuestra máquina, esta noche morirás".-_Ayrton había usado el vapor del ataque producido por esos dos, su armad Gear lo adsorbió y al momento de chocar con el suelo provoco una fricción suficiente para encender aquel fuego , Ren pensaba que se trataba de un ataque cualquiera, pero se equivocó, no solo lo uso como ataque también lo uso como método de tele-transportación, ¿si quiera eso era posible?. Ayrton golpeo con su otra guadaña de fuego a Ren quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el golpe fue brutal ya que provoco quemaduras de segundo grado en su brazo, Ayrton no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero Vanne si.

-¡Kami!, ¡Master paren por favor!.-grito la mexicana acercándose a Ren

-¡Ayrton ahora es nuestra oportunidad!.-Kami saco de su nuevo su espada, pero al momento sintió un dolor terrible en la parte baja de su corazón y su cuerpo comenzó a volverse pesado…-Maldición Siegfried, ahora no…

Ren se puso de pie, agarrando su brazo herido, Era terrible pero fascinante a la vez, ningún usuario tenia tanto poder a excepción de Hibiki y Tsubasa, ese chico era excepcional, pero… Su vista se poso de nuevo sobre él, pudo notar como su armadura symphogear tenia un brillo color azul verde, que era poco notorio, de no ser porque el estaba cantando… Un momento… Ese chico, era usuario del Igalima, una reliquia que necesitaba el canto para incrementar su poder… esto no era bueno

-¡Ayrton para!,.-grito Ren y observo como Ayrton unió ambas de sus guadañas y aquel fuego al estar en unión con el armad-gear completo se hizo mas grande y el vapor que quedaba se unió a aquella llama verde….-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

-"_Mo...Moriras, sabes que esta noche morirás".-_Ayrton lanzo su ataque **SNEK UNDERWOLRD, **la guadaña se movió igual de rápida como el sonido, Ren apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder volver a crear su barrera, pero en un parpadear la guadaña estaba a solo 5 centímetros de su cara, el alzo sus manos en un intento de levantar su barrera que al momento estaba siendo rota por el ataque de Ayrton…-_"Mo...Morirás, sabes que esta noche… ¡mori…! _¡AGH!

Ren observo como en un parpadeo la guadaña cayo partida a la mitad ante sus pies, una barrera de color rosa estaba frente a él cuando menos se lo espero, esa barrera… ¿Cuándo fue que tuvo el tiempo de levantar otra? El grito de Ayrton llamo la atención de los presentes, Ren alzo la mirada y observo como la armadura del chico se rompía en mil pedazos y aquel misterioso brillo desapareció. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como el chico estaba cayendo desde una gran altura y con pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡Ayrton!.-grito Kami, pero cayo al suelo por el dolor que le estaba causando su symphogear, tenia que moverse o si no Ayrton pasaría a mejor vida. Pronto sintió como su Gear estaba clavándose en la piel, era un dolor infernal.

-¡MASTER!.-Vanne grito, Ren no supo cuando ella había llegado junto a él, pero observo como aquella barrera también había desaparecido, la chica se lanzo de donde estaba y usando su lanza se impulsó dando un gran salto, dio una pirueta en el aire logrando agarrar al chico quien parecía trapo viejo en los brazos de la chica , ella alzo su mano llamando a su lanza, la cual en escasos segundos apareció en su mano la cual clavo en el edificio logrando frenar su caída y llegando sana y salva con el master en brazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!.-Áster al ver que Ren iba ser cocinado por aquel niño tuvo que moverse rápido pero no fue lo suficiente ya que apenas estaba arribando al lugar. Ren observo a su amigo quien le dio una rápida mirada, llevándose una mirada de asombro del oji verde….-¡Ren tu brazo esta…!

-Eso no importa ahora.-dijo Ren tomando la guadaña partida en dos y señalo al chico Igalima quien estaba siendo zarandeado por la mexicana, pero el chico parecía que estaba totalmente ido del mundo, Ren puso su mano en el comunicador que se había puesto en la oreja derecha, presiono un botón escuchando la voz alterada de Genjurou asi como la de Elfnein…-Comandante, solicito asistencia médica para el usuario híbrido del Igalima y para el usuario de Siegfried.

-"Enterado, ya va para haya el equipo medico, pero dime algo Ren, ¿Qué fue lo que paso haya?".-la voz de Genjurou sonaba alterada, parecía que habia viso un fantasma

-Se lo explicare todo señor, pero ahora lo importante es atender a los heridos.-dijo Ren sonando neutral ante el tema.

-"Ren, respóndeme solo una cosa, ¿viste lo mismo que nosotros?"

-¿a que se refiere señor?, me puede explicar que es lo que esta preguntando.-Ren sonaba desconcertado. ¿de que demonios estaba hablando el comandante?

-"La barrera, Ren, dime por dios que lograste ver una barrera"

¿barrera?, ¿de que barrera le estaba hablando?... Un momento, el si había visto una barrera, y no había sido creación suya…, seria posible que esa barrera fuera de…, el trago en seco su mirada se convirtió en una de seriedad y enojo…

-Si señor, habia una barrera frente a mi… Y yo no fui quien la cree…

…

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el entrenamiento, y le preocupación estaba a flor de piel entre los usuarios Híbridos. Ayrton estaba herido y ni el comandante o Elfnein les había dado una explicación de porque su symphogear se había roto en mil pedazos así como también su guadaña, la reliquia de él estaba intacta y tan pronto como la guadaña estuvo cerca de esta se convirtió en pequeños destellos que se adentraron en la reliquia. Esto era algo que nunca había pasado.

-¿Cómo sigue?-Laura miro de reojo a Shirabe quien estaba cambiando un suero y ponía otro de menor dosis, ya Ayrton había despertado pero se encontraba todo ido. Shirabe reviso minuciosamente a Ayrton, tomándole desde la presión hasta revisarle la movilidad de su cuerpo, con la autorización de Laura y Kail claro esta

-Se encuentra en perfecto estado, Vanne le sirvió de buen colchón.-dijo Shirabe sonriendo con ternura,

-Me dijo gorda…-Vanne se hizo bolita en el asiento donde estaba

-Aww cosita, no estas gordita, estas llena de amor.-Laura le acaricio la cabecita, haciendo que Vanne sonriera, pero mirara con preocupación a Ayrton

-Perdón, pero tenia que decirlo de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, Ayrton tendría mas de un hueso roto.-dijo Shirabe

-eso no es novedad-dijo Laura acercándose y mirando los apuntes de Shirabe…-este chico se puede romper un hueso hasta con una naranja

-Este, sabes que estoy aquí , ¿verdad?.-Ayrton miro a Laura con algo de reproche, pero esta ni caso le hizo…-Si ni me vas a cuidar para que vienes

-Porque mi cazuela tambien esta en esta habitación.-dijo Laura, y Ayrton y los demás observaron la camilla aun lado de Ayrton, efectivamente ahí estaba la cazuela de Laura. Ella había exigido que curaran a su amada cazuela, Genjurou se negó, pero Laura agarro las fotos de Ryoko y con la amenaza de romperlas, Genjurou tuvo que decirle al doctor del cuartel que trata a la cazuela como si del mismo presidente se tratara…-Shirabe, ¿mi cazuela va a estar bien?, ¡dime que si!,

-Eh..etto..-Shirabe no sabia que decir, ella miraba a los presentes incluso a Kirika, quien había pedido ayudar a Shirabe con los cuidados de Ayrton, pero ahora se encontraba mirando a la cazuela. Todos miraron con horror como Kirika agarraba la cazuela de Laura. Shirabe estaba rogando a Zababa que kirika no hiciera nada estúpido y que Laura no la viera.

Los demás le estaban diciendo en voz baja a kirika que cortara el rollo que estaba haciendo, pero ella estaba pensando que le estaban animando a continuar, comenzó a usar la cazuela como si de caballito se tratase en un movimiento en falso, Kirika partió la cazuela a la mitad…

-Mierda…-dijeron todos en voz baja, Kirika tomo la otra mitad de la cazuela asustada, ahora si ella iba ir al inframundo y no por pervertida

-¿y bien Shirabe?, ¿mi cazuelita, va a mejorar?.-pregunto Laura, Shirabe le estaba lanzando una mirada llena de regaños y reproches a Kirika, quien no sabia donde meterse, Shirabe no estaba molesta, estaba enojadísima con Kirika, quien estaba temblando donde estaba, hasta podía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo Shirabe en su mente. "Mas vale que pienses en como reponer esa mendiga cazuela, porque no solo Laura te va a matar, si no también yo, que hasta pase directo al inframundo vas a tener"

-Bueno, emmm…-Shirabe no sabia que decir, con la tontería que acababa hacer kirika, ya no podía decirle que la cazuela ya estaba en el cielo de los metales.

-¡Se va a mejorar dess!.-Kirika abrazo a Laura quien la miro con ojos brillantes en felicidad

-¡Me lo juras!, No me estas mintiendo.-Laura tomo las manos de Kirika con ternura, tanto que hasta Kirika se comenzó a asustar

-Claro que no miento dess, para mañana mismo su cazuela va a estar como nueva dess.-kirika sonrio nerviosa ante la mirada llena de ternura y felicidad de Laura

-Eso me da esperanzas para seguir avanzando, eres una excelente enfermera kirika, me alegro que te hayas graduado de enfermería.-dijo Laura sonriendo

-etto, gracias dess.-Kirika sonrio forzadamente

-nadie creía que fueras buena enfermera, pensamos que solo serias una floja y glotona.-dijo Laura sonriendo

-¿dess?

-pensamos que solo querías estar en enfermería para hacerlo con Shirabe en las camillas vacías, darle tijerazos en la sala de parto entre otras cosas pervertidas

-Dess… dess.-Kirika no iba admitir que esa había sido la razón por la que quería estudiar enfermería….-Me halagas Laura-san

-todos nos equivocamos, me alegra saber que en verdad eres una buena enfermera, todos apostamos que ibas a terminar viviendo debajo de un puente

-¡DESS!

-Pero me alegro que no haya sido asi, eres un ejemplo a seguir kirika.-Laura la abrazo, y Kirika sintió las palabras sinceras de Laura como dagas en su corazón, En otras palabras era Shinigami muerta…-Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir, tengo que comprar cositas para cuidar a mi amada cazuela, nos vemos hermosos, ah y cuiden a Ayrton que a mi me da flojera. Bye hermosos.

Todos observaron con gotitas de sudor a Laura quien se iba dando brinquitos llena de felicidad. Todos observaron a Kirika con reproche.

-¿quieres que preparemos tu funeral de una vez o esperamos a que Laura ella misma te lo haga?-pregunto Ayrton sentándose con ayuda de María.

-por favor dess…-Kirika abrazo a Shirabe quien solo negó ante la gran mentira que había dicho su novia, Nadie, absolutamente nadie se iba a escapar de la ira de Laura. Bueno solo Vanne, a los demás les iba a dar cuello.

…

Pasadas unas horas ya Ayrton estaba un poco mejor pero, por ordenes del comandante estaría todo un día en la sala médica, María amablemente se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, cosa que no agrado en nada a la Kazanari por dos cosas. La primera era porque se iba quedar a solar con ese mocoso y quien sabe que iba a pasar y segundo, esta interfiriendo en sus planes para volver a tener a María en sus brazos, odiaba que su tio ayudara a mantener a María lejos de ella, esa mujer malagradecida, ahora entendía porque prefería mejor a Kanade que a ella.

Ahora había una pequeña junta respecto a lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento. Ayrton y María sabrían los detalles después.

-Parece que estamos todos.-dijo Genjurou observando a todos los usuarios….-Buenos no vayamos por títulos todos y cada uno sabe porque los reuní. Debo decir que el entrenamiento como esperaba incluso si yo no lo doy no lograron dar un buen golpe

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo algo avergonzados, pensaron que Ren y Áster serian fáciles oponentes pero no, les habían dado una buena paliza o incluso peor que Genjurou

-En todo caso debo decirles algo que logramos notar al revisar de nuevo las grabaciones. Una de ellas es que, Kami, todo el tiempo se te vieron los calzones

-¡Eso me lo puede decir en privado comandante!.-dijo el colombiano totalmente colorado

-Perdón, pero yo digo todo sin pelos en la lengua, ahora te aguantas.-dijo Genjurou

-Segundo, esta lo que paso con Ayrton.-dijo Genjurou

-¿Ya lograron descubrir porque el perdió su symphogear?.-pregunto Yami curiosa

-Asi es, gracias a nuestras cámaras de avanzada tecnología, y a la herida que Ren tiene debido al ataque de Ayrton, descubrimos lo que le paso.-Genjurou le dio a cada uno una hoja de papel la cual tenia varias graficas, todas eran altas, incluso sobrepasaban lo que debía estar en lo normal…-Lo que ven ahí, es el nivel de sincronización de Ayrton con su reliquia junto a su nivel de canto.

-¡¿me estas jodiendo verdad?!.-grito Liz hablando por todos al ver la gran cantidad de poder que el muchacho tenia

-Ni mis niveles estan asi de elevados.-dijo Tsubasa con cierto recelo ante lo que veía.

-La razón por la que Ayrton tiene esta cantidad de sincronización y canto es debido a que, bueno como saben es un hombre.-dijo Genjurou

-¿y eso que tiene que ver en esto?.-pregunto Chris regresándole la hoja al comandante, ella no se guiaba por papeles que mostraban el supuesto poder de cada uno…-Kami también es un usuario y es un hombre, ¿Qué lo hace de diferente de Ayrton?

-Creí que lo iban a notar de inmediato, pero parece que no.-dijo Genjurou moviendo su cabeza en una señal negativa.

-¿eh de que hablas?.-pregunto Shirabe

-Kami-san no canta, y Ayrton si.-dijo Hibiki

-Eso no hace una diferencia idiota.-dijo Chris dándole un zape a Hibiki, quien ni se inmuto en sobarse el lugar donde el golpe había sido dado

-¡Bingo Hibiki-chan!.-aplaudió el comandante y todos dieron un enorme paso de sorpresa, Hibiki solos los miro y siguió mirando el papel…-Es ahí donde esta la gran diferencia de Ayrton y Kami, como sabrán y se habrán dado cuenta, Kami no canta ya que su reliquia es fuerte sin algún canto, y si cantara no haría la diferencia esa reliquia ya es fuerte por si sola junto a su portador, pero debido a la condición que tiene Siegfried, Kami no puede usarlo con facilidad.

-Me alegro que mi Reliquia no me pida cantar.-dijo Kami

-Incluso si llegases a cantar, a todos nos noquearías con eso en un santiamén.-dijo Liz cruzándose de brazos

-¡Oye!, ¿tan mal canto?.-pregunto Kami con ojitos de borrego

-¿En serio tengo que responder eso?.-pregunto Liz alzando una ceja mientras miraba a Kami

-No la verdad, en verdad canto muy mal.-dijo Kami y Vanne le dio varias palmaditas, Kami miro a Vanne y le dio palmaditas también en la cabecita sacando un ronroneo de la joven, él tenía el ceño fruncido al momento de mirar a Vanne y eso Ren no lo dejo pasar por alto, además noto cierto tinte rojo en los ojos de Kami y Chris, algo no andaba bien en ellos dos. Pero ya pensaría en ello después, ahora estaban escuchando la explicación de Genjurou

-Por otro lado Ayrton es usuario del Igalima, y por lo que nos llegaron a comentar, el ha llegado a cantar las canciones de Kirika en su mundo, asi como las demas canciones de una y otra forma, se ha logrado acoplar a ellas de una manera bastante excepcional, pero su mayor sincronizacion fue con Kirika en particular. Debido a esto al tener una conexión con Kirika, el symphogear de Ayrton necesita de una canción para poder sacar mayor potencial del que ya tiene. Y como saben que un hombre puede llegar a eso un poco más fácil que una mujer. Los hombres pueden llegar a concentrarse con una mayor facilidad debido a que sus emociones son fuertes pero no se mezclan tan fácil como las de una mujer. Y como ven en las gráficas, Ayrton es fuerte ya por si solo, y con el poco entrenamiento que tuvo logro llegar estar a un nivel casi al de Tsubasa, pero al combinar ese potencial con el canto, los niveles suben y ese poder se sale de control.-explico Genjurou

-¿y es por eso que el symphogear de Ayrton y su armad Gear se rompieron, al no poder soportar su poder?.-pregunto Kail sorprendida

-Exactamente, en estos momentos Elfnein logro hacer unas modificaciones a la reliquia de Ayrton, no notara ninguna diferencia, Pero para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo, el tiene que lograr controlar ese poder, la modificación que hizo Elfnein es momentánea, es decir es como un escudo, Ayrton debe lograr dominar ese poder, de lo contrario, esta vez no tendrá tanta suerte como la tuvo hoy.-dijo Genjurou

-Ya veo.-dijo Laura…-Entonces tan pronto como se recupere él comenzara a entrenar

-De poco a poco, por ahora, él debe descansar.-dijo Genjurou

-eso es un alivio, por dios, ese niño nos saca los mismos sustos que Vanne.-dijo Yami mirando a Vanne quien se hizo bolita donde estaba, uno que otro se rio por el comentario.

-¿es todo lo que ibas a informar?.-pregunto Atzi, pero Genjurou negó de inmediato

-Lo otro que tengo que decir, no les va a agradar en lo mas mínimo.-dijo Genjurou y mostro una imagen en especifico, fue cuando la guadaña de Ayrton quedo partida a la mitad, y Ren tenia brazos extendidos, se podía notar una barrera pero había algo raro, parecía que había pedazos de vidrios alrededor de esa barrera.

-Yo no le veo nada de raro.-dijo Kami…-A menos de que te refieras a que Ren

-No te creas demasiado.-respondió Ren

-¿Qué acabas de decir?.-Kami se molesto por lo que dijo Ren, Se podía decir que Kami era quien mas detestaba a Ren, la razón era porque había estado conviviendo con su novia en mas de una ocasión, aunque era solo por revisión medica, no le agradaba que Ren estuviera cerca de Vanne, bueno, mas bien a ninguno.

-En pocas palabras, Ayrton fue el que logro herirme en cambio tu, solo pudiste demostrar lo fuerte que eres por las palabras.-dijo Ren y Kami trago en seco…-Así es, te escuche, ahora es mejor que guardes silencio, porque si crees que ahí lo único raro soy yo, deberías ver las cuidadosamente la imagen.

-¿Qué quieres decir roñoso?.-Laura le había puesto ese pequeño apodo a Ren debido a que ella lo había escuchado gruñir en mas de una ocasión a las máquinas de dulces que se encontraban en el cuartel. Además a Ren no le molestaba en absoluto ese sobre-nombre.

-Ven la barrera que hay en la foto.-señalo Genjurou y todos asintieron…-¿Qué ven de raro en la barrera?

-Pues, es de color rosa.-dijo Kirika examinando la imagen mas de cerca…-y….. y… ¡AH!, ¡A Ren se le esta saliendo un moco!

-¡Ah no manches es verdad!.-grito Laura señalando la nariz de Ren y todos abrieron sus bocas en sorpresas…-¡Que asco, hasta es de color verde!

-¡Con un condenado demonio, no miren el jodido moco que me estaba saliendo de la nariz, la barrera no es mía!, ¡La que cree fue rota en mil pedazos por el ataque de Ayrton, condenados muchachos cómprense unos malditos lentes, par de ciegos!.-Ren ahora si se había enojado, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás incluso Genjurou, Ren parecía ser todo un amor de persona, pero cuando se enojaba uff, si daba miedo.

-¿Cómo que esa barrera no es tuya?, ¿entonces de quien es?.-pregunto Miku acercándose

Shirabe estaba en shock, nadie había notado que estaba jadeando por la aparente falta de aire, ella agarro su collar reliquia, había comenzado a contar hasta 10, se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían, esa barrera es imposible no reconocerla. Ella no quería decirlo, inconscientemente volteo a verla, ella sintió la mirada de Shirabe en ella y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Shirabe sabía que ella había levantando la barrera ya se inconscientemente o no, no importaba la distancia, ella podía levantar esa barrera sin importar los obstáculos.

-No me jodas…es barrera…-Tsubasa se acercó al comandante…-es una broma, ¿verdad?, No estas creyendo que lo que dijeron Akira y Corus es verdad, es imposible

-Tsubasa.-Genjurou hablo y miro a todos…-Si pudimos crear un armamento que podia desafiar el poder de los Noises, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Fine no está entre nosotros?,

Los usuarios Híbridos se miraron con preocupación, la tensión que se había formado era palpable, incluso el sentimiento de desconfianza estaba surgiendo poco a poco, no notoriamente, pero desde la primera mención de Fine, ya muchos tenían sus respectivas dudas

….

El frio de la noche era agradable en estos tiempos de verano, agradecía infinitamente, que el cuartel estuviera en una zona rodeada de bosques, el aire era fresco y agradable, y en la noche era perfecto para dar un paseo, aunque esta vez, no podría, se preguntaba, ¿Cómo estaría el clima en su hogar?,¿seguía siendo caluroso o el cambio climático ya había hecho de las suyas?. El sonido del agua con lo que parecía ser hielo llego a sus oídos distrayéndole un poco de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes, espero que no me tomes a mal lo que diré Ayrton.-María puso un paño sobre la frente del mencionado, quien se puso un poco curioso debido a lo que María iba a decir.

-Bueno, eso depende.-dijo el chico quien miro como María se sentaba en la silla aun lado de su cama y comenzaba a limpiar con otro paño el sudor de su cara, Ayrton se sentía un tanto extraño por como María lo estaba cuidando, no es que no haya sido cuidado antes cuando hubiera sufrido un accidente o algo, solo que ver a María cuidarlo, pues, no sabía que sentir o que hacer, solo que era algo extraño para él.

-Es sobre tus amigos, los noto un poco serios a todos, hasta algo distantes.-dijo María con un tono preocupada

-Oh, eso, bueno María eso es simple.-dijo Ayrton mirando a María con una sonrisa de lado, él estaba igual que sus compañeros salvo que procuraba no demostrarlo mucho, la situación era delicada para armar mas uno que otro drama…-La razón es por lo que paso hace una semana, el día que nos enfrentamos a Kanade, y sus dos compañeros. Creo que escuchaste como llamaban con desesperación a Fine.

-Dios, perdón no debí preguntar.-dijo María recordando como fue que Akira y Corus atacaban con fiereza a los usuarios Híbridos y a Shirabe, ella había sido atacada con la misma violencia pero fue debido a que ella "supuestamente" sabia quién era Fine, algo descabellado si se lo preguntaran. Ellos buscaban con desesperación a Fine entre los compañeros de Ayrton y el mismo, pero ese factor no había sido algo que los había afectado en sobremanera, incluso lo pasaron de lado, lo que si les había pesado era el hecho de ver como el tesoro de Babilonia de su mundo y las palabras de Akira retumbaban aun en sus mentes.

-"Si llegan a volver o algo, tan pronto como pongan un pie en su mundo, ustedes regresaran de donde vinieron y el tesoro de babilonia quedara abierto hasta consumir su patético hogar, yo mejor que ustedes los pensaba antes de intentar volver a casa".-María apretó con furia la falda de su vestido veraniego, Eso era cruel, ellos habían estado en su mundo durante 3 meses y por lo poco que lograron averiguar gracias a la intervención de la reliquia que cruza los mundos, la desaparición de todos ellos había puesto en alerta a todos los gobiernos de Latinoamérica y los mismos estados unidos, este ultimo estaba en alerta amarilla debido a que sus satélites habían captado anomalías provenientes de la luna y cerca de la estación espacial del Hubble. Aquella era la intervención del tesoro de Babilonia. Si este era abierto, el mundo de ellos, sería totalmente aniquilado… Cuanta crueldad pueden albergar esos seres con tal de saber quien es Fine, ni si quieran sabían si en verdad es que ella estaba "viva" dentro del cuerpo de alguien mas, bien podría estar muerta y nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de reencarnar. Sinceramente es una crueldad, una crueldad que se pagaría con sangre inocente y con llantos de personas que solo fueron traídas aun mundo en el que solo podían ver su hogar cayendo en mil pedazos.

-María…-ella abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendida al notar como Ayrton tomaba su mano que agarraba con fuerza la falda de su vestido, con una delicadeza que jamás espero, deshizo ese agarre, las manos de ambos estaban unidas levemente…-Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es ver esa mirada de preocupación en tu rostro. Todo va a pasar, ya lo veras. Creo fielmente en todos ustedes, de la misma forma en que creo en mis amigos. Nos ayudaran a regresar a nuestro mundo y a detener la maldición que caerá sobre él. Así que, por favor no pongas esa expresión en tu rostro.

-Ayrton…-María no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al sentir como Ayrton le daba una leve caricia en su mejilla. María sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, algo le decía que ella no podía tener tal acercamiento con él debido a su relación con Laura, ellos eran novios, no podía, pero, por otra parte, en su corazón, le decía que estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien, si solo… si solo se alejaba de Tsubasa y dejara a sus sentimientos hablar. Ella no pudo evitar recargar su mejilla contra la mano de Ayrton, quien inocentemente acepto ese acercamiento.

Una atmósfera de paz se había formado entre ellos dos, parecía que nadie mas existía en ese momento, las palabras no hacían falta, solo las miradas llenas de confianza y delicadeza que ambos se daban.

* * *

Ren esta recordando su pasado poco a poco y es algo, que al mismo le cuesta recordar o simplemente no quiere hacerlo por dolor. Ayrton termino mal herido y apareció de nuevo Fine, la tensión esta creciendo poco a poco. Ayrton y María comparten mas tiempo juntos, son todo un amor. Gracias a Kail, Ayrton y Marati2011 por sus reviews y a los lectores que estan releyendo y leyendo esta historia


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Últimamente las cosas se habían calmado, pero en vez de traerles paz, todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Vanne al ver el ambiente que había entre todos.

Después de dos días Ayrton fue dado de alta y tan pronto como fue dado de alta, el comandante había ordenado un entrenamiento especial para él bajo la tutela de Ren, con Áster sería un tanto problemático, ese hombre lo lastimaría a mas no poder, Ren no lo lastimaría tanto, incluso la quemadura que fue dejada por el ataque de Ayrton ya no estaba en la piel de Ren.

Durante esos dos días, la tensión había crecido un poco mas, eso fue debido a la mención de Fine y al hecho de que ya se habías manifestado ese día de entrenamiento, a pesar de que se miraban en las platicas que tenían, en el comedor para una cena o desayuno a meno, o en el pasillo por casualidad, todos se sentían extraños entre sí. El ambiente hacía que casi nadie se quedara en un mismo lugar. Era triste ver como todo la calma se tornaba oscura conforme pasaban las horas, de seguir así, todo se iba a romper para jamás ser reparado.

-"Fine".-el nombre de la sacerdotisa eterna llego a la mente de Vanne, estaba en camino a una revisión sobre su reliquia. Ella se detuvo a medio camino. Con su mano libre busco entre las bolsas de su blusa hasta que logro encontrar aquel collar de la estrella de 8 picos, según lo que recordaba, Kami se la había dado , bueno su mami Laura planeaba dársela pero no alcanzo a dársela debido a que la había perdido, bueno, eso le había dicho Kami. Era un hermoso collar de plata, eso no lo negaba, pero se sentía mal de que hubieran gastado en ella….-"¿en verdad estas entre nosotros?"

Aquel pensamiento lastimo el corazón de Vanne, ella se negaba rotundamente a creer que alguien de sus amigos incluso su novio podrían ser la sacerdotisa eterna de su mundo, eso era imposible. Todos estaban actuando como usualmente lo hacían, además, de ser alguien Fine, quien sea, ella ya hubiera mostrado algo extraño que diera a sospechar. Pero nada de eso, nada de eso ha pasado y no iba a pasar.

-"Si eres buena niña quédate donde estas y no molestes"…-Vanne abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando este nuevo pensamiento cruzo su mente, aquellas palabras de Kami aun seguían en su mente desde hace dos días, le habían dolido, no lo negaba. Últimamente había notado un extraño comportamiento de Kami junto con Chris, los veía juntos mas seguido, Kami era mas serio incluso algo frio con ella, Chris por su parte era mas apegada a Kami, había escuchado que habian tenido una que otra salida como amigos, eso no era de esperarse, incluso ella lo entendía, Cualquiera si estuviera con su Waifu suprema, aprovecharían para estar tiempo con ella, lo que fuera necesario, incluso ella, aunque bueno, su Waifu suprema sería mas fría que el hielo y no la dejaría tocarla. Mas aun así, el comportamiento de Kami era un poco mas extraño, hasta ella no era la única que lo había notado, todos los del equipo lo habían notado así como Hibiki y las demás, a excepción de Chris. Su comportamiento si era serio y a veces un tanto bromista, pero de un tiempo acá todo poco a poco fue cambiando. Ella no quería decir nada, no quería causar mas conflictos de los que ya había pero, ella le estaba teniendo miedo a Kami, temía por él, aquella aura oscura que había visto una vez en todo ese tiempo, y como su Siegfried la reliquia había brillado en aquel momento para protegerle. ¿Acaso, la razón por la que Siegfried ha estado lastimándolo es solo para protegerle?, pero, ¿de quien?.

-¿Es normal que tenga tanto miedo?.-ella alzo su mano mirando aquel hermoso collar de nuevo en busca de lo que parece una respuesta…-¿Qué debo hacer?, todo lo que hago solo es una basura. Cada vez, en todo momento, siempre es el mismo resultado, ¿Por qué alguien como yo, termina lastimando a quienes quiere proteger? Soy tal cual dice Tsubasa… una carga…

-Quien menos debería hacerle caso a esa mujer eres tu.-Vanne dio un pequeño brinco en donde estaba y volteo a ver sonrojada a quien había escuchado su platica con ella misma. La mirada seria de Shirabe la hizo poner aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba…-Agradece que no le voy a decir a tu mami Laura porque si no, ya te hubiera dado una platica como a Kirika y a mi cuando nos atacamos en la Fronteir.

-Hola Shirabe, ¿Cómo estas?.-Vanne saludo a Shirabe quien se cruzo de brazo y jalo las mejillas de Vanne de manera algo recia…-Auch, me dolió Shirabe chan

-Así como te duele, asi le les dolería a los demás escucharte decir eso sobre ti.-dijo Shirabe poniéndose frente a Vanne…-¿Qué pasa?

-¿eh?.-Vanne miro curiosa a Shirabe

-mira, no creas que soy entrometida o algo por el estilo, pero no me gusta ver a nadie triste. ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Eh?, no nada, no me pasa nada, solo que…-Vanne miro a otro lado, aun sostenía con delicadeza aquel hermoso collar…-extraño a mi familia….

-oh…-Shirabe bajo la mirada…-perdón no debí preguntar algo que sería obvio

-no, esta bien Shirabe chan, gracias por preocuparte por mi.-dijo Vanne sonriendo con ternura y Shirabe solo suspiro y la miro seria, cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle algo mas observo el collar que la mexicana traía en mano

-¿y ese collar?, no te le había visto antes.-Shirabe señalo el collar curiosa

-¡oh!, este collar me lo dio Mami Laura, ¿verdad que es bonito?, es la estrella de salomón.-dijo Vanne sonriendo con ternura. Shirabe abrió los ojos levemente, procuro que no se notara que su respiración fuera agitada, Salomón, ese nombre tenía que ver con el Kandigir y con Fine….

_-"Solo tú, solamente tú, sabrás cuando será el momento, hasta entonces, cuídala mucho, porque yo no podre hacerlo…."_

Shirabe aun recordaba las palabras de Fine, Ella no dudo ningún segundo en aceptar las palabras de Fine aquel día en que Kanade salvo la vida de Vanne con ese ataque casi suicida. Ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que pasaría si se enteraran de quien era Fine, no dejaría que pasara lo mismo con María y Kirika, sobre su cadáver pasaría ese sufrimiento primero, no dejaría que la tocara ni con el pétalo de una rosa

-¿Shirabe chan?, ¡Shirabe!.-el medio grito de la mexicana saco de su ensueño a Shirabe quien miro a Vanne quien le regresaba una expresión llena de preocupación…-¿estas bien?, ¿Qué te paso?

-¿eh?, ¿de que hablas?.-pregunto Shirabe

-es que, no me respondiste y te quedaste mucho tiempo seria mirando mi collar, parecías ida.-explico Vanne

-oh por todos los cielos, perdóname.-dijo Shirabe haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que hacía un bostezo, quería desviar un poco la atención de la chica…-es que ayer no dormí bien, me quede hasta tarde hablando con Kail

-¿con nechan?

Shirabe se puso roja al momento

-¡no es lo que piensas!.-exclamo sonrojada con la mexicana quien solo la vio un poco extrañada

-Shirabe chan, yo no he pensado en nada, mucho menos iba a preguntar y mas si era cosa entre ustedes dos.-dijo Vanne, al tiempo que, ante la vista de Shirabe, era cubierta por millones de flores a sus alrededores y una pequeña luz de inocencia la bañaba

-¡Joder!, ¡Eres demasiado linda!, ¡Ni Kiri-chan es asi!, ¡Se mi novia!.-Shirabe la abrazo con fuerza llevándose un grito de exclamación de la mexicana.

Antes de que ella pudiera detener a Shirabe en su manoseo, por que si, ya le estaba metiendo mano. (Fine dejo varios estragos buenos y malos en Shirabe XD), se escucho una fuerte explosión y al tiempo que se mezclaba con un fuerte grito de mujer.

-¡Kya!.-Vanne ahora abrazo a Shirabe quien la abrazo mas y no dudo en aprovechar el ofertón…-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿de donde viene esa explosión?, ¿son Noises?

-No lo creo, ya la alarma hubiera sonado.-dijo Shirabe y observo de donde venia aquel humo, pronto los gritos de ordenes para apagar el fuego que había iniciado hicieron eco y poco tiempo después en medio de la bruma, vieron como Ayrton y Kirika corrian a toda velocidad, tanto que a ambas chicas se les levanto la faldas y en una buena sincronización ambas la acomodaron.

-¡NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!.-gritaron ambos usuarios del Igalima al tiempo que se perdían en los pasillos.

-etto…-Vanne miro con algo de preocupación y una sonrisa algo nerviosa a Master y a Kirika…-¿Qué les paso?

-la pregunta correcta sería, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?.-la voz de Shirabe atrajo la atención de Vanne quien en parte miro con duda a Shirabe y con curiosidad…-El humo viene del laboratorio de Elfnein

-Oh no….

…

-Bueno no hace falta saber por qué todos estamos aquí, otra vez.-Genjurou miro a todos los presentes quien estaban totalmente idos y algo molestos, la razón era simple, la explosión los saco de su hermoso sueño de la belleza y ahora toda la cara la tenían aplastada, aunque para Ayrton se seguían viendo iguales incluso su dormían 8 horas.

La mirada de todos los presentes incluso la de Elfnein la cual estaba igual de molesta incluso mas viajo directamente hacia los usuarios Igalima, quienes curiosamente estaba contando las ventanas de la habitación.

-que hermosa ventana, ¿Qué escultor la hizo?.-pregunto Ayrton señalando una de las ventanas de las cuales ya estaba totalmente rota y solo se notaban unos pocos pedazos de vidrio

-El que nos partió la cara con mucho amor.-dijo Laura con sarcasmo

-pues hizo un buen trabajo dess.-dijo Kirika sonriendo

-¡Ven aca pequeña hija de tu mama gato, te voy a partir la cara a ver si sigues diciendo Dess, dess, dess!.-Laura casi agarraba a Kirika de no ser porque tanto María como Chris la agarraron y la sentaron de nuevo en donde estaba. Laura no quería golpear a Kirika, la quería matar, la razón no era porque le habían jodido la cara, no claro que no, la razón era que habían matado a su cazuela, y la culpable había sido kirika, quería venganza, quería su vendetta, ¡VENDETTA!...-¡Dejen que se la parta en gajos la pinche carita de ángel que supuestamente tiene, porque de ángel no tiene nada!, ¡NADA!, ¡Ni el pinche nombre!

-¡YA CALLANSE!.-grito Genjurou ahora el estaba totalmente enojado, el grito hizo que mas de uno se abrazara con quien estuviera mas cerca, Yami por supuesto no abrazo a nadie…-¡En lugar de matarse entre si, mejor peléense con honor!

-¡Todos contra todos!.-apoyo Kami y todos empezaron a ha hacer bulla

-¡YA PAREN MOCOSOS MIMADOS!.-grito Elfnein sacando una pistola laser de quien sabe donde, haciendo que todos se pusieran pálidos…-Así calladitos se ven mas bonitos, ahora me van a explicar, ustedes dos usuarios del Igalima, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso a la máquina que abre dimensiones?, y también, ¿Qué carajos le paso a su compañera liz y porque lo único que había era la reliquia Ichival?

-¡¿Qué carajos?!.-gritaron los demás sorprendidos…-¡¿tenias una maquina que abre dimensiones?!

-Si asi es.-respondió Elfnein sin importarle las expresiones de sorpresa de todos los usuarios

-¿y por qué no nos lo dijiste?.-pregunto Kami algo serio y hablando por todos sus compañeros, Kirika y Ayrton lo vieron como el hombre que los salvaría de la ira de Elfnein…-¡Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros volver a nuestro mundo y tú te guardas ese secreto!

-Si no lo dije, fue para ver que pendejo me preguntaba primero.-todos dieron un paso hacia atrás ante la respuesta de Elfnein en verdad estaba muy molesta, Kami de inmediato se escondió detrás de Vanne pidiendo ayuda, la cual estaba temblando cual maraca, Ayrton y Kirika perdieron toda la fe que tenían en Kami

-Bueno…eso cambia las cosas un poco jejeje…-rio nerviosa Kail. Elfnein solo los miro molesta y todos se escondieron detrás de alguien, el único que los cubría bien era Genjurou, pero el mismo hasta lo saco y los miro serio.

-Bueno, estamos esperando usuarios del Igalima,.-los apunto con su pistola de láser, haciendo que ambos chicos tragaran en seco

-¿Debería sorprenderme que pueda sacar una pistola de quien sabe donde?.-dijo Yami en voz baja, pero Elfnein logro escucharla, ella apretó el gatillo de su pistola láser la cual destruyo en un centiamen un equipo de rastreo de ultima generación, a Genjurou le dolió en el alma al ver su amado equipo destruido, eso valía mas de 2 billones de dólares, cosa que no podrían volver a reponer.

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué tienen que decir al respeto Ayrton Scar y Akatsuki Kirika?.-Elfnein les apunto con su pistola haciendo que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a sudar en frio

-Etto...dess, bueno…emm…dess,¡ Fue una mera coincidencia!.-respondió Kirika sonriendo con ternura y alzando los brazos, pero Elfnein volvio a disparar y la silla donde estaba kirika quedo hecha polvo…-¡DESS!

-¡A ver, calma, calma Elfnein!, yo explicare lo ocurrido, pero por el amor a Zababa, ¡Baja esa pistola!.-Ayrton alzo los brazos en señal de paz. Elfnein capto de inmediato que Ayrton diría todo tal cual sin excepciones, así que haciendo caso a su petición, desapareció su arma láser con un chasquido de sus dedos….-Uff esa si la vi venir…

-Bien, te escuchamos Ayrton.-Elfnein se sentó cerca de Ayrton incomodándolo al instante y María se tenso, hasta una venita broto en su frente incluso su cabello se esponjo mas de lo que ya estaba

-¿María estas bien?.-pregunto Laura cruzada de brazos

-Si, estoy bien.-dice María apretando los puños, y procuro mirar a otro lado

-pareces gato enojado.-dijo Laura

-¡Oh que estoy bien!.-dijo María sonrojada y esta vez se volteo completamente para que nadie la viera, todos miraron con un signo de pregunta en sus caras a la peli-rosa, incluso Ayrton…-"Dios que vergonzoso, no se porque me puse así al momento de ver a Elfnein acercándose a Ayrton-san tanto, no es que me interese o algo por el estilo, simplemente que…Elfnein es muy chica para estar con los niños, ¡Eso es!, Además a Ayrton no le gustan las lolis, eso creo…"…-Los pensamientos de una y mil posibilidades venían una y otra vez por la mente de María.

-Bueno, em…será mejor que hable.-dijo Ayrton y se tensó al sentir una mirada filosa sobre él, quien quiera que sea, daba mas miedo que Laura…-Bueno, para empezar, yo y Kirika no sabíamos que Elfnein tenia esa maquina que cruza las dimensiones.

-Etto…-Vanne alzo la mano temblorosa

-¿Qué quieres?.-Elfnein pregunto toscamente a la mexicana quien salto en su lugar con miedo

-Yo ya sabia que esa maquina existía…

…..

…

-¡¿Y porque carajos no dijiste nada?!.-le grito Kami exasperado a su novia, y Laura le pego en la boca

-Nadie le grita a mi bebé, ¡Y menos tu!.-respondió Laura

-Mi boquita…-comenzó a llorar Kami y Vanne le empezó a consolar

-Bueno, pensé que ya todos sabían de esa máquina, es la misma que se mostró en el juego de Symphogear.-dijo Vanne haciendo que a mas de uno le cayera un balde de agua fría, a unos por la sorpresa y otros por haber olvidado algo tan importante…-no pensé que fuera importante recodárselos….perdón

-Saltándonos esa información, ahora si me puedes explicar Ayrton.-dijo Elfnein y este solamente asintió

-Bueno, Kirika necesitaba hacer una mini transfusión, como no encontró a nadie mas que a mi, pues me ofrecí como voluntario para ayudarla.-dijo Ayrton

-No es cierto, tu querías que fuéramos por Elfnein para sacarla la sangre a ella.-dijo Kirika haciendo su puchero

-no es bueno mentir Kirika.-dijo Ayrton sudando frio y respondiendo de una forma un tanto nerviosa, la verdad si quería que Kirika usara a Elfnein como sujeto de prácticas, el estaba muy joven para morir, Quería a Kirika y todo, pero estaba primero su vida…-En fin, mientras íbamos a la sala de enfermería nos encontramos a Liz, quien estaba algo exaltada, la verdad era la primera vez que la habíamos visto de esa forma, la razón era simple. La maquina cruza dimensiones habia comenzado a funcionar de repente, ella quiso ir por Elfnein o alguien mas, pero necesitaba a alguien mas de testigo en caso de que no le creyeran y nos llamo a nosotros. Al entrar a la sala, observamos que la reliquia estaba brillando de una forma un tanto extraña. La alarma no habia sonado cosa extraña si me lo permiten decir.

-Y luego, cuando estábamos a punto de encender la alarma por nuestra cuenta, se acerco mucho a la reliquia dess.-continuo Kirika el relato de Ayrton…-Ella solamente toco la reliquia, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, la reliquia emitió un sonido muy feo y un portal se abrió, y comenzó a succionar todo lo que había a su alrededor, ¡Fue horrible dess!

-Ahora entendemos porque a Ayrton le falta la mitad de su pantalón.-señalo Yami

-Kirika no sabia de donde sujetarse por lo que se agarro de mi, técnicamente me abrazo, Liz fue quien se agarro de mi pantalón, pero el vórtice estaba emitiendo una ventisca muy fuerte de un momento a otro, Liz se sujeto tanto fuerte que poco a poco comenzó a romper mi pantalón.

-La hubiera agarrado pero me dio miedo dess.-dijo Kirika poniendo las manos en su cadera

-que mala eres Kirika.-dijo Hibiki negando con la cabeza

-¡No lo soy!, Bueno, un poquito, pero solo un poquito.-hizo un puchero Kirika

-Bueno, sigamos. La ventisca se hizo mas fuerte y arrastro a liz al vórtice junto a mi pantalón en un centiamen. La reliquia de Liz quedo atrapada en el generador de energía lo que provoco una falla, El vórtice se cerro y el generador de energía hizo corto circuito, he ahí por qué hubo fuego.-dijo Ayrton sonriendo levemente…-Y eso sería todo.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, enviaron a su compañera de regreso a su mundo.-Elfnein comenzó a tronar sus dedos, Ayrton y Kirika temieron lo peor…-¡Y descompusieron al mismo tiempo la reliquia que atraviesa los mundos!

-¡Lo sentimos!.-gritaron ambos usuarios del Igalima

-Sera mejor irnos.-dijo Chris y todos apoyaron su idea

-Oigan, no nos dejen.-pidió Ayrton haciendo ojos de cachorrito a María y a los demás

-Ustedes se metieron en este lio, ahora paguen las consecuencias.-dijo Kami cruzado de brazos

-Shirabe-chan.-Kirika miro con ojos lloroso a su amada Shirabe

-Espero que así aprendas a ser responsable.-dijo Shirabe y todos abandonaron la sala incluso Genjurou y los demás adultos, dejando a los usuarios Igalima a merced de una furiosa Elfnein

…..

La noche era especial para cada ser en la tierra, cada uno tenía la forma adecuada de interpretarlo, sinceramente ella ya no quería hacer algo malo, no entendía el porque, pero simplemente no quería. Observo como la usuaria del Gungnir Híbrido daba su ultimo entrenamiento, podía ver el esfuerzo que ella estaba dedicando para alcanzar a sus compañeros, en los últimos días la habia espiado, ella era muy noble, ni si quiera podía golpear al saco que tenia para entrenar sus golpes, ella estaba mas tranquila corriendo o haciendo estiramientos. Esas aptitudes eran propias de una persona que no deseaba la violencia, tal vez por eso ella no le ataco enserio esa vez, pero la chica expreso el porque no quiso hacerlo desde un inicio simplemente, porque ella estaba llorando, un ser inmundo como ella.

-Ya termine, es hora de ir a dormir.-dijo la chica sonriendo y se adentro al cuartel tomando un poco de agua mientras miraba un extraño collar que hasta el momento Kanade no le había visto. Arqueo la ceja curiosa mas no le presto atención. Hasta este punto, ella ya no sabía si en verdad quería matar a Fine, la odiaba si, pero la Fine de ese mundo era distinta, si en verdad fue un enemigo para ambos lados ya hubiera hecho una movida, pero no fue asi, simplemente no había hecho nada. ¿no existía acaso?, era una probabilidad, ¿seguía dormida acaso?, también era una probabilidad, ¿o no estaba entre ellos?. Muchas preguntas y con diferentes respuestas sobre lo mismo un dolor de cabeza sin remedio.

-¿Umm?.-Kanade volteo a ver de regreso al campo exterior de entrenamiento, pudo ver a la chica llamada Kail con un vaso de cerveza, detrás de ella venia la chica llamada Shirabe, parecía que le estaba gritando. Curiosa se acercó un poco sin que notaran su presencia, alcanzo a escuchar un "Cállate", parecía provenir de la chica Kail.

-Tu no entiendes esto Shirabe, y dudo que lo entiendas algún día.-dijo Kail tomando el vaso de cerveza y dándole un buen trago a la bebida…-Tu…eres afortunada, tienes a toda tu familia contigo…jamás ha tenido el miedo de no volver a verlos o de que ellos no te vuelvan a ver.

-¡Claro que lo he tenido!, Casi pierdo a María y a Kirika más de una vez, y ellas mismas sintieron lo mismo cuando me vieron al borde de la muerte.-Shirabe tomo el vaso de cerveza de la mano de Kail y lo rompió en el proceso.

-¿Qué demonios haces?.-Kail miro a Shirabe algo seria y esta se acercó mucho a Kail, la tomo del cuello de su camisa y la beso

Kanade abrió la boca en sorpresa, por lo que sabía esa chica Shirabe estaba saliendo con la rubia, esto era una infidelidad.

Kail se quedó pasmada donde estaba, no negaba que le gustaba sentir los labios de su amada Waifu, pero esto…¿estaba mal?

Shirabe se separó poco a poco, y las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron fugazmente, Shirabe la abrazo con fuerza y la volvió a besar. Kail se sonrojo mas y solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza y ternura.

-No digas que no siento lo mismo que estas sintiendo tú. Todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen familia, quieren regresar a como dé lugar, es su hogar y este lugar no lo es. Perdón lo que voy a decir, pero desde que llegaron todos y cada uno de ustedes se está rompiendo, poco a poco, y no quiero que eso pase, así que por favor, hasta entonces Kail, no vuelvas a tomar, por favor.-pidió Shirabe entre lágrimas. Kail no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su amada llorar por alguien como ella, además estaba haciendo algo que había jurado no hacer nuevamente, beber nuevamente.

-Te lo prometo, si dejas de llorar Shirabe.-Kail abrazo con ternura a Shirabe. La oji rosa sonrió con suavidad, las últimas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras era abrazada por esta extranjera.

Kanade abrió sus ojos curiosa, aquella escena era hermosa, su corazón comenzó a doler, a su mente llegaron varios recuerdos vividos de alguien abrazándola con ternura y con amor. Sus labios eran acariciados con ternura una y otra vez. Y las palabras dulces no faltaban, no eran vacías eran llenas de un amor sincero, solo una persona se le vino a la mente, aquel hombre… Ren…su único amor… y por quien perdió la vida, ella y su hijo no nacido.

* * *

Solo dire que Shirabe me dejo sorprendida y dudo que nadie se lo esperaba, ni la misma Kanade y chan chan chan. Kanade y Ren fueron pareja qwq. La sola mención de Fine hace que todo el mundo se tense, quien sabe que pasara cuando ella logre aparecer si es que en verdad reside en los usuarios Hibridos. De nuevo gracias a Kail, Ayrton y Marati2011 por sus reviews. Este fue el ultimo capitulo donde me quede, actualmente tengo los ultimos 3 capitulos listos, pero me tomare el tiempo para publicarlos poco a poco ademas hare sus debidas correciones. nwn


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que uso su tan ansiada maldición. Como el demonio que era, no hacía más que aborrecer a la humanidad y ahora, desde la última vez que logro destruir tan física como mentalmente a un humano, no se contendría para nada. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando poseyó el alma de Kanade. Ahora no estaba tan seguro en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aun recordaba el acuerdo al que llegaron, no temía el hecho de que dejara libre el alma de Kanade, eso era lo de menos, tendría un nuevo cuerpo, el problema radicaba en el nuevo cuerpo que el poseería. Por primera vez, desde su encierro por el bastardo de Salomón, sentía una emoción diferente al odio, o incluso más, si todos los demás estuvieran frente a él, solo se reirían, pero ahora, solo quedaba cumplir con el acuerdo pero esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde para cuando se llevara a cabo.

-Ummm.-sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la presencia de alguien igual de despreciable que Salomón, salvo que en diferentes formas, no tuvo que deducir a que venía….-¿se te ha escapado algo para que vengas a verme Akira?

-Claro que sí, no es que me importe ver a una desgraciada como tú a cada momento del día.-Akira tomo un mechón del pelo de Kanade y lo olfateo, la chica de inmediato le dio un golpe a Akira, este gustoso recibió el golpe, no sin antes hacer lo mismo con Kanade, salvo que este sin piedad clavo una de sus dagas en el pecho de la misma, el dolor que le recorrió fue inexplicable, incluso se había quedado sin voz.

Akira al ver que ella quedo en shock por el repentino ataque, corto un trozo del pecho de la chica para con ello hacerla gritar en dolor, cosa que en verdad funciono de una forma tan fascinante y hermosa, sin duda era hermoso ver a una mujer agonizar, si es que eso se le llamaba mujer.

Kanade agarraba su pecho mal herido, grito como nunca antes en su vida hasta sentir sus cuerdas vocales rasparse incluso las sintió romperse. Con dificultad alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada roja de Akira, quien estaba comiendo la carne de su pecho arrancada, era un maldito loco, una total mierda de la humanidad.

No conforme con ello, Akira rompió ambas piernas de Kanade hasta sacarle el hueso, el lugar donde estaban comenzó a mancharse en sangre, como si de lluvia se tratase, los tendones y las venas eran visibles, y la carne tan pronto fue destrozada, Akira comenzó a comer, Kanade había tratado de quitárselo pero el dolor se lo impedía, solo cerro sus ojos aguantando el dolor y los gritos que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento, no quería mostrarse débil ante un desgraciado como Akira, un maldito hijo de puta….

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo siendo torturada por Akira, el dolor tan cruel y despiadado la hicieron caer inconsciente, cuando logro despertar poco a poco logro ver la silueta desnuda de Akira, unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas cubiertas en sangre y pedazos de carne, la sonrisa de Akira era mas fría que la oscuridad donde estaban, ese maldito… lo iba a matar…

-tienes buenos ojos de asesino..-dijo Akira sonriendo y poniéndose de pie tirando un pedazo de carne que ya no alcanzo a comerse, estaba ya muy lleno….-Pero, tendrás que aguantar un poco mas hasta que cumplamos nuestros objetivos, esto… solo fue una prueba de lo que pasa cuando no cumples lo que prometes y también cuando interfieres en nuestros planes

Kanade apretó su mandíbula

-Agradece que no me comí toda tu carne, si lo hacía, no tendríamos soldado de ataque, tus piernas y brazos estarán regenerados en 3 días a lo mucho 5 .-dijo Akira volviéndose a vestir…-Tan pronto como tu ultima puta uña este regenerada, abriremos el tesoro de Babel. Debes aprender a obedecer Kanade, no porque tengas el poder de Barbatos eres poderosa, solo eres una humana, una insignificante humana, tal cual esa mocosa.

-Des… desgraciado…-dijo Kanade con profundo odio

-de igual manera tu lo eres, lo que sea que este pasando por tu cabeza será mejor que desistas, literal vendiste tu alma a un demonio, solo por mera venganza.-escupió Akira con diversión, y sin mas que hacer para divertirse con Kanade se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo…-No vuelvas atrasar la maldición de Babel… y también…. Destruye a esa mocosa, si no lo haces, lo hare de la misma forma que lo hice yo cuando estabas inconsciente…

Kanade abrió sus ojos de golpe y antes de que pudiera lanzar su lanza, Akira despareció de su campo de visión. Ese malnacido, iba en serio, y esta vez le creía, tenia que hacer algo, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer un demonio?, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, solo era una mierda, el daño ya estaba hecho, solo había un camino, y ese era el de destruir a esa mocosa….

Por primera vez en su larga vida, no quería continuar con lo que empezó…..

…..

Kirika venia de regreso la escuela (clandestina) de enfermería, había decidido ampliar mas sus conocimientos, quería ser de ayuda para su amada Shirabe, no cabía aun de felicidad. La chica que llevaba conociendo desde hace mucho tiempo, por fin era su novia, y estarían juntas siempre, mas de lo que ya estaban, solo faltaba la boda, la casa y los hijos, no sabría de donde sacaría todo eso, pero sin duda lo tendrían.

En los últimos días, las acciones de sus nuevos enemigos incrementaron un poco, haciéndose notar, eso era algo más aliviante que no verlos hacer nada, aunque bueno de ambas formas era malo. Pero eso no importaba, todo se estaba empezando a calmar desde su punto de vista, incluso hasta veía la relación de Tsubasa y María un poco estable, aunque no entendía porque los demás no lo veían así, hasta la misma María se veía mas tranquila y tampoco entendía porque Scar-san se molestaba tanto por ver a María con Tsubasa, no debería molestarse él tenia a Laura-sama (ya le compro su cazuela nueva asi que tranquilos XD), aunque bueno el corazón de un hombre era mas complicado que el de una mujer.

-me pregunto, ¿Qué dirá Shirabe si uso mis ejercicios con un tubo para unos pacientes?, según Genjurou-san dijo que un buen movimiento de cuerpo ayuda a que los músculos se estiren de buena manera dess.-dijo Kirika sonriente mientras iba directamente a la sala de enfermería donde estaría su amada Shirabe, estaba a punto de continuar cuando escucho las voces de dos hombres muy conocidos pero nada queridos en el cuartel, por lo que podía escuchar, era una platica bien caliente.

Miro a ambos lados, tenia que ir con Shirabe, pero, la forma en que hablaban esos dos, le llamaba mas la atención, bueno, Shirabe no se molestaría si llegaba tarde por unos 10 minutos, ella era todo un solecito, además estaría ocupada revisando a Vanne-san y a Scar-san, aunque últimamente veía muy cerca de Kail con su amada, bueno, no tenia de que preocuparse, eran solo amigas. Sin pensarlo mas de dos veces fue a escuchar el chisme de esos dos hombres, con cuidado de que no la notaran, se puso detrás de una maquina de papitas, al lado de la misma estaban Ren y Áster.

-Deberías dejar de actuar de esa manera en los entrenamientos, por poco y rompías a Yami en dos piezas.-dijo Ren algo molesto, el apenas si logra atacar a las chicas, no consideraba propio de un hombre atacar a una mujer

-¿y?, ella hasta me pedía mas.-dijo Áster sin importancia

-¿acaso eres masoquista?.-pregunto Ren con algo de asco

-yo siempre guapo, ya sabes para la próxima.-dijo Áster guiñándole un ojo a Ren, este de inmediato se tenso y casi vomitaba

-mejor te envió a Kami.-dijo Ren sin preocupación

-gracias.-dijo sonriendo con picaría el australiano…-hablando del chico, ¿Por qué anda tan serio con la pequeña de su novia?, antes los veía algo pegaditos cuando los conocí, ahora el parece un cactus.

-No lo sé y eso me preocupa, la chica piensa que es su culpa.-dijo Ren con preocupación y algo de tristeza, dejo de lado su café y miro el techo

-¿culpa?, pero si ella no ha hecho nada, solo quiere pasar tiempo con él. El que Kami se ponga algo serio y casi cortante con ella sin motivo alguno eso ya es otra cosa.-dijo Áster…-Para mi que anda ya en la menopausia

-bueno fuera que así fuera Áster, pero no es asi.-dijo Ren…-Algo en mi dice que hay algo mas en todo esto. Laura una vez encontró a Vanne llorando en su habitación, no le explico la razón, pero es fácil intuir él porque, bueno al menos eso creo yo….

-Vaya cosas, bueno nosotros no podemos hacer nada, no se nos permite acercarnos mas allá de lo que tenemos permitido.-respondió Áster terminado su café…-además tal vez este asi de cortante por el tema de Fine, recuerda que eso ha sacado de sus cabales a más de uno en los últimos días. Ya viste lo de Shirabe con Kail, eso ni yo me lo espere cuando estaba de guardia

Kirika paro mas los oídos al escuchar el nombre de su amada, además estaban mencionado a Kail, ¿Qué le había hecho a su amada?

-y dale a jalar al toro por los cuernos, Áster como amigo te digo esto porque en verdad me preocupas, búscate una vida.-dijo Ren palmeándole el hombro a Áster con amabilidad, a lo que Áster golpeo con algo de violencia el brazo de Ren

-la tendría si el maldito de Fudou estuviera muerto y Tsubasa no anduviera con él de perro faldero.-dijo Áster molesto y Ren solo negó…-Tu tampoco te salvas, pero en verdad. Es que aun no me la creo.

-Áster, baja la voz, lo que viste es algo delicado y nadie tiene que saberlo, solo esto queda entre nosotros.-insistió Ren, pero sabía que era algo imposible al ver como su amigo estaba en verdad algo, ¿curioso? Por lo que había pasado entre ambas usuarias del Shul Shagana.

-Ren, nadie esta con nosotros, además aun no me cabe en la cabeza de que Shirabe y Kail se hayan besado, aun no salgo del asombro y eso que ya han pasado días.-dijo Áster moviendo a Ren de los hombros con fuerza, el pobre oji miel estaba a punto de vomitar su desayuno ligero.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su drama, Áster escucho el ruido de lo que parecían ser útiles cayendo bruscamente, así como tambien una botella de vidrio. Ambos hombres se pusieron en alerta, dirigieron sus miradas en dirección a dónde provenía aquel ruido, Ren en ese momento en verdad quiso moler a golpes a Áster, y este ultimo solo supo que para la próxima debía hacer caso a lo que Ren decía, aunque cayera mal, tenia razón en algunas cosas.

Kirika se puso de pie de donde estaba, tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, la sorpresa se quedaba poca a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos en su corazón desbocado. Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y agarro con algo de fuerza su cabello, para después mirar a ambos hombres en especial a Áster quien solamente podía esperar gritos de la pequeña shinigami, incluso estaba preparado para su ataque con su guadaña, pero, para sorpresa de ambos eso no paso.

-Perdón, se me cayeron mis útiles y mi botella de bebida.-dijo Kirika con el mismo tono de voz, aunque sonara feliz, cada palabra parecía una daga, estaban plagadas de dolor y duda…-Lamento haber escuchado su platica

-Kirika…-Ren hizo moción de acercarse

-Nos vemos, tengo que ir a ver a…a…María, si a María, nos vemos, tengan buenas tardes.-tan pronto como dijo esto, Kirika salió disparada del lugar, Ren solo pudo negar y ver de manera sería a Áster

-Bueno, tan si quiera se enteró de nosotros y no de Tsubasa.-dijo Áster y Ren sin contenerse le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

-Incluso si Tsubasa se lo haya dicho o no, le hemos roto el corazón a una pequeña, ten mas presente eso Áster, tuviste una hermana, sí realmente la quisiste entonces ten mas respeto por los sentimiento de una dama.-Ren sin importarle lo que dijo Kirika, sigo a la pequeña Shinigami, en cambio Áster se quedó dónde estaba limpiándose la poca sangre que salió de su labio por el golpe de Ren.

-Siempre tengo presente a mi hermana, pero no es fácil perdonarme, tu y yo somos diferentes.-dijo Áster antes de volver a ponerse en pie e ir directamente con Genjurou, le iba a decir lo que paso, tenían que estar prevenidos, Ren no era el único con la preocupación de que el Barbatos incluso desde antes ya haya hecho de las suyas.

…

María estaba a punto de ir a ver a Ayrton tenia que ver como iba con su rutina de entrenamiento, además podía hablar mas con él y con su novia, no quería que hubiera malentendidos, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera de la sala de estar, Kirika entro hecha un manojo de nervios, se había quedado parada mirándola con la mirada perdida y con los ojos brillantes y rojos por las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a la pequeña Shinigami y preguntarle que había pasado, ella se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Kirika….-María abrazo a una triste y rota Kirika. La abrazo mas fuerte y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en su cabecita con ternura…-Pequeña, ¿Qué tienes?, por favor no me asustes, ¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿te molestaron en la escuela?, ¿te hizo algo Tsubasa?, pequeña mírame…

Kirika solo seguía llorando en los brazos de María quien no sabía que hacer en ese momento, jamás habia visto a Kirika de ese modo, dudaba mucho que Shirabe le hubiera hecho algo, no por algo eran ya novias, pero aun así estaba la duda, así que no siempre las cosas eran como las pintaban

-¡Kirika!-María alzo la mirada en sorpresa al ver a Ren entrando agitado a la habitación…-Gracias al cielo que te encontré, Oh, María-san, me alegró que haya llegado contigo, me quede algo preocupado al verla de esa forma, aunque preocupado se queda corto para lo que sentí en ese momento y aun siento.

-Ren, ¿tu sabes porque Kirika esta asi?-pregunto María sería al oji amarillo que solo se tenso en su lugar y miro a otro lado…-Tomare eso como un si, dime, ¿Por qué esta kirika asi?

María sintió como la misma Kirika la abraza con mas fuerza al escucharla recitar aquella pregunta, ahora María era un manojo de nervios.

-María-san, no creo que sea bueno decir de nuevo porque Kirika esta de ese modo, es mejor que se lo diga en otro momento.-dijo Ren

-No me quedare tranquila hasta saber que fue lo que paso.-dijo María determinante…-¡Dilo ya Ren!

-La estas asustando mas.-dijo Ren señalando a Kirika quien se escondió en el abrazo de María.

-¿se puede saber porque hay tanto gritadero?-Laura entro en compañía de Ayrton y Kami, ellos tres habían ido a entrenar, primeramente porque querían mejorar sus habilidades y la mas importante porque Laura quería sacar todo el provecho a su nueva cazuela…-oh, eres tu, ¿Qué hiciste?,

-yo no he hecho nada, solo estoy aquí porque me preocupa Kirika.-dijo Ren serio

-¿le hiciste algo?-Ayrton se acerco a Ren con seriedad…-Ren, suficientemente tenemos con Tsubasa, para que ahora tu, te pongas a molestar a alguien, además no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar y ver que el causante de todo es un hombre, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kirika?, si es que le hiciste algo y eres lo suficiente hombre para decirlo.

Ren esta vez si se enojo, y en una velocidad que ni el mismo Ayrton se lo espero la pared a su lado quedo totalmente hecha añicos, habían hecho enojar a Ren y Vanne ya se los había advertido, cuando Ren se enojaba decía todo y lo decía de la forma mas hiriente sea o no culpa de él o de los demás

-En lugar de estar haciendo preguntas sin sentido y estar comportándose de esta manera tan hostil conmigo desde un inicio deberían guardar un poco de compostura.-Ren miro con furia a los chicos quien solo pudieron quedarse estáticos donde estaban y María ahora parecía un gatito regañado…-Primeramente, soy lo suficientemente hombre para estar aquí y soportar cada uno de sus enojos sin motivo, Yo solo veo a su pequeña y mimada Vanne como una hermana menor, la cual nunca tuve y la respecto, segundo, vine hasta aquí porque Kirika se entero por la boca de Áster que su amada y tierna Shirabe se beso con Kail, todo quedo grabado por el cuartel y la mayoría de todos aquí a excepción de ustedes lo sabe. Catalogando a Kirika como una idiota y a Shirabe como una manipuladora, ¿Quieren escuchar como Shirabe le metio mano a Vanne hace tambien unos días?

-espera , ¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos, incluso Kirika quien quedo mas triste de lo que ya estaba

-oh, ¿Quieren escuchar con cuantos mas se ha besado Shirabe aparte de Kail?.-Ren se estaba pasando pero ahora estaba segado por la ira

-Ren, basta por favor.-pidio María algo abrumada

-¡Oh!, Ahora quieres que yo pare, ¿Por qué cuando te lo pedí a ti no hiciste caso?, Parece que la única forma en que puedan entender de la mejor manera es hacer enojar a alguien.-dijo Ren y se abrió paso entre los tres chicos quien se tensaron al sentir el aura de Ren y sin mas que decir el se retiro.

-Yo solo quería información no un regaño.-dijo Ayrton y miro a todos…-Un momento, ¡¿Shirabe beso a Kail?!

-¡Ella manoseo a mi bebe!.-grito Laura

-¡Yo solo puedo manosear a Vanne!.-grito Kami decido y Laura atino a darle un fuerte golpe con la cazuela….-Okey…solo de manita sudada, pero aun asi es mi mujer

-¡yo no la eduque asi!.-grito María

-Y yo no me creo que me haya sido infiel.-dijo Kirika triste

-Cosita.-todos miraron con pena a Kirika, para despues mirarse con seriedad y decisión

-¡LINCHEN A KAIL!.-gritaron todos

-wait, ¿y a shirabe porque no?.-pregunto Kami

-porque yo lo digo, ahora, ¡Destruyan a Kail!.-grito Ayrton y saco un bate de beisbol

-¡Por mi bebe y por kirika!.-Laura alzo su cazuela tal cual una espada en señal de inicio de guerra o de un poderoso discurso

-¡Yo la lincho por me lo ordenaron!.-Kami fue el primero en salir corriendo al estilo de Naruto

-María quédate con Kirika, ella te necesita.-dijo Ayrton al ver como Laura se iba corriendo tras Kami….-¡Te voy a destruir pitufo!

-Ayrton…-María miro como el joven argentino iba hecho furia al igual que sus demás compañeros, la joven peli rosa solo pudo abrazar mas a la pequeña Kirika quien ese momento no sabia que hacer, ni quería pensar en Shirabe, pero solo el tratar de recordar porque se unió a esa escuela de enfermería, y en todos los momentos que pasaron juntas desde pequeñas, el peso de los años y de los momentos caían y destrozaban aun mas su corazón, tan pronto como se dio cuenta, entendió que se habia apegado profundamente a Shirabe, no solo de mente, si no de alma de igual, y lo peor de todo es que ella mostro todo de ella y Shirabe de la misma forma, una noche, una noche que en verdad deseaba que nunca hubiera pasado.

…

Los tres chicos estaban buscando como leones a Kail, con cualquier persona que se topaban preguntaban por Kail, pero nadie les supo responder. Durante su ardiente búsqueda se toparon con Chris, quien veía con cierto temor a los tres, Kami fue quien se le acerco a preguntar por Kail.

-Esta con tu novia en la sala de entrenamiento y Shirabe igual, están monitoreando que su Gungnir no se salga de control.-dijo Chris algo temerosa

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Estas segura que están solas?, ¡¿las tres?!-Laura agarro de los hombros a Chris y la zarandeo tan fuerte que sus zapatos salieron volando, Chris en medio del zarandeo pudo lograr responder con un simple si…-¡Maten a Kail!

-¿alguien me puede explicar porque buscan a Kail-san?-cuestiono Chris tomando sus zapatos y deteniéndolos a los tres justo antes de que se fueran como bolas de fuego enardecidas.

-¡Kail beso a Shirabe!-exclamo Ayrton sacando un calcetín para golpear con el a Kail

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Chris sorprendida

-¡y manoseo a Vanne!.-dijeron Laura y Kami

-esa si no me la creo, ¿no será que Shirabe manoseo a Vanne?-cuestiono Chris y tanto Laura como Kami se miraron y asintieron….-¿Les importa si me les uno?

-claro que no, mientras mas manos mejor.-dijo Laura y Chris sonriendo y se quito sus tacones

-¡MATENLAS!.-Chris ahora fue quien inició los humos de la madriza.

…

-Bueno, ya terminamos el entrenamiento, ya he obtenido la información necesaria.-informo Elfnein de lado de controles, tanto Kail y Vanne desactivaron sus Symphogears, esta ultima cayo en el suelo de rodillas, jadeando

-Mi symphogear estaba muy pesado, apenas pude levantar la lanza.-informo agotada la mexicana

-Todo con calma, no quieras hacer lo mismo que Ayrton.-Kail le trajo una toalla húmeda y Vanne la acepto con mucha alegría

-Lo sé, pero Master en verdad es sorprendente, ya ha dominado el 80% de su symphogear en poco tiempo.-dijo Vanne haciendo su puchero

-las sincronizaciones diferentes, es normal que sea asi.-dijo Elfnein sonriendo y Shirabe entro con un kit de primeros auxilios….-tu tienes que aprender a que tu Gear poco a poco se acostumbre a ti, después de eso pasaremos a la fase de entrenamiento vocal y sincronización

-parezco un conejo de indias.-respondió Vanne

-pero uno muy lindo, asi que no te quejes.-Shirabe comenzó a poner unas vendas en los raspones de Vanne…-No te vayas a mover, que te puedo lastimar y no queras que te ponga una inyección.

-Ugh, no gracias.-dijo Vanne con la voz temblorosa, Shirabe se ocupo de hacer su tarea de enfermera, mientras continuaba miraba a Kail simuladamente, y después a Vanne, le llamo la atención su cabello de tres colores, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces e inconsciente se sentó en las piernas de la mexicana quien se tenso al momento….-¿Shirabe chan?

-tu cabello es…curioso..-Shirabe se acerco mas a Vanne quien se sintió enrojecer al sentir como manoseaban su cabello, curiosamente ella era muy sensible cuando tocaban su cabello o sus manos, además se sonrojaba mucho de un momento a otro, Antes de que pudiera decir algo mal, Shirabe comenzó a abrazarla de la misma forma que aquel dia en que Ayrton y Kirika rompieron la maquina de Elfnien….-Se mi novia, eres muy dulce

-¡¿eh?!,-Vanne grito colorada y trato de alejar a Shirabe, tanto Kail como Elfnein tenian la boca caída al ver la actitud de Shirabe. Vanne trato de alejar a Shirabe de ella, pero en un falso movimiento Shirabe cayo sobre ella y en ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a Laura, Ayrton, Kami y Chris, los cuatro bien armados y mirando con furia a Kail y Shirabe, tanto Laura como Kami pegaron un grito en el cielo.

-¡ME ESTA PROFANDO A MI BEBE!.-Laura corrió hacia Shirabe….-¡SAQUESE!

-¡ALA WAIFU NO!.-Kail se interpuso en el golpe, recibiéndolo de lleno en la cara

-¡Nechan!.-Vanne grito preocupada, y en ese momento Kami agarro a Vanne de la camisa y la arrastro suavemente….-¿Kami?

La arrastro a lado de Elfnein y se reunió con Ayrton y Chris

-¿listos?-pregunto Kami y todos asintieron…-Perfecto, ¡LINCHENLAS!

Y tan pronto como dijo esto todos se cayeron de golpes aniñados y con calcetines, a excepción de Laura quien si les estaba dando con la cazuela a diestra y siniestra a todos por igual.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Elfnein mientras Vanne la abraza y cubría sus inocentes ojitos para que no viera nada de eso.

-no lo sé y por alguna razón tengo miedo de saberlo.-dijo Vanne y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alerta de fuego, lo cual saco a mas de uno de sus cabales, en eso vieron como la entrada iba a quedar cerrada por una puerta de metal…-Oh oh….¡Corran!

Vanne tomo a Elfnein en sus brazos y fue la primera en salir, mientras que los demás trataron de salir, pero los golpes que Laura les había dado en verdad los dejo idos, curiosamente, ella salio de la habitación con paso elegante y sin alguna culpa.

-Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho.-sonrió para si misma Laura

-¡Laura no me dejes carajo!.-grito Ayrton y Laura miro la puerta

-pues párate, yo no puedo contigo y estoy cerca de la puerta.-dijo Laura

-sos cruel conmigo mujer y yo que te quiero tanto.-dijo Ayrton todo dramático

-deja tu drama y salgamos de aquí, que se ahoguen los infieles.-dijo Laura

-no pos así, con más ganas me levanto.-dijo Ayrton pero al momento alguien, o varias personas se agarraron con fuerza de él…-Ah no manches…

-bye.-Laura ya había salido y al momento la puerta se cerro

-¡LAURA!.-Ayrton grito tan fuerte que sus gritos traspasaron los vidrios de gran resistencia del cuartel…..-Vaya suerte la mía.

Cuando nada podía empeorar mas de lo que ya estaba, la voz de Aoi se escuchó en todo el cuartel

-_"A todos los usuarios se les informa que tienen una reunión en 15 minutos, la alarma de incendio fue solo para calmar la mini disputa que había, No lleguen tarde si no habrá tabla"_

-sip, ahora se puso peor.-dijo Ayrton y se quedo esperando ahí con los demás a ver cuando abrían la dichosa puerta, si supieran que la puerta solo se alzaba y además de que no pesaba nada. Claramente esto Genjurou lo sabia por lo que ordeno a Áster ir por los usuarios encerrados en la sala de entrenamiento, pero antes de ir, Áster volteo a ver a Genjurou con preocupación.

-¿estas seguro de hablar con ellos sobre esto?-pregunto Áster

-ni no lo hacemos nosotros, nuestros enemigos harán su jugada de la peor forma, con lo de Tsubasa es suficiente, no quiero que pase lo mismo y esta vez sea en grande.-respondió Genjurou

-¿has pensando en la posibilidad de que el enemigo ya haya hecho esa jugada?

-de ser así prefiero comenzar la disputa ahora, si lo hacemos después, si esperamos la jugada de los enemigos las acciones serán más fatales

-espero que esta vez no te equivoques Gen.-sin más que decir Áster salió del salón de mando

-prefiero equivocarme ahora que después.-dijo Genjurou para si mismo al ya no sentir la presencia de Áster con él

….

-Lamento haberlos mando a llamar.-dijo Genjurou, solamente estaban ahí Áster y un molesto Ren, los que sabían porque Ren estaba molesto evitaron hacer contacto visual con él, pero lo que mas preocupaba era el estado de Kirika, no se había separado de María y causo mayor sorpresa para algunos el que cuando Shirabe se acerco, la pequeña Shinigami la vio con una mirada de tristeza y decepción y oculto su rostro en el pecho de María, quien miro a Shirabe y solo negó, ella tambien estaba decepcionada de Shirabe, y mas Ayrton el era el fan numero 1 de zababa y que esto pasara frente a sus ojos le molestaba sobre mucha cosas, Ya hablaría con Kail en otro momento…-Pero es necesaria esta reunión

-Viejo aquí todas las reuniones son necesarias.-dijo Chris cruzada de brazos

-tienes razón.-Genjurou se permitió sonreír unos momentos antes de entrar de un golpe al tema…-Espero me disculpen

-oye, no es mas fácil que nos digas, ¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar?-dijo Yami rascándose la cabeza

-Tienes razón.-dijo Genjurou y Yami sonrió suavemente, pero se borro al mismo tiempo cuando Genjurou miro a todos con seriedad….-Vengo a informales que efectivamente uno de ustedes es Fine.

Todos quedaron totalmente mudos a lo que Genjurou acaba de decir

-espera, espera, ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste?-pidió Ayrton confundido, todos los demás estaban en trance, Shirabe fue la única que quedo en shock y estaba temblando, curiosamente y para su mala suerte Kirika noto esto, incluso ahora, ella se preocupaba por Shirabe.

-Uno de ustedes es Fine, no sabemos quien, pero gracias a las investigaciones de Elfnein junto con Ren encontramos varios fragmentos así como pequeñas partículas del poder de la barrera de Fine en sus Gears.-Genjurou miro a los usuarios híbridos….-Uno de ustedes dejo de ser él o ella misma, ahora Fine esta en su cuerpo, y claramente no se mostrara, pero se que me esta oyendo y quiero que para esta noche, quiero que Fine venga directamente a este salón, no permitiré que pase lo mismo que paso con Ryoko.

-¡Eso es una tontería!.-grito Kail rompiendo a su paso un vaso de vidrió que estaba cerca….-Nadie de nosotros es Fine, ¡Nadie!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-pregunto Áster….-Ustedes mismos y todos saben que Fine al tomar posesión de su actual receptor tiene acceso a sus memorias y sabe como comportarse tal cual esa persona, ¿Cómo si quiera tienes la confianza de decir que no esta aquí y no es uno de ustedes?

-Opino lo mismo que Kail-san, nadie de aquí es Fine, si fuera así Elfnein la hubiera detectado por su alquimia.-dijo Hibiki acercándose a Genjurou…-Maestro, con todo el respeto que le tengo, debo decir que sus conjeturas no tienen fundamento, su única fuerte de información son solo la aparición de la barrera y aquellas partículas de poder en los gear híbridos, nadie de ellos es Fine

-Me has dejado sin palabras Hibiki.-dijo Genjurou sonriendo, y a decir verdad no era el único…-Pero me temo que no es asi este caso.

-Maestro….-Hibiki dio un paso hacia atrás algo palida y miro a sus demás compañeras esperando que dijeran algo, pero no.

-¿Quién es?.-Tsubasa miro a todos los usuarios hibridos con molestia…-¿Quién de ustedes es el maldito contenedor de Fine?

-Tu aquí no eres nadie para hablar.-dijo Laura acercándose…-Incluso si lo fuera, ¿Qué me harias tabla de surff?

-Lo que debí haber hecho cuando supe que Fine fue la causante de la muerte de mi amada Kanade, ¡Matarte!-Antes de que Tsubasa le diera un golpe a Laura, Ayrton se interpuso y empujo con suavidad a Tsubasa, el no golpearía a una mujer y aun cuando está es demasiado víbora.,…-Eres alguien en verdad valiente, tal cual como lo era Fine, ¿no seras tu fine?

-¿No seras que me estas recriminando solo por el hecho de que soy mejor que TÚ en todos los aspectos del Symphogear?-Ayrton sonrió de lado haciendo que Tsubasa se molestara como nunca antes en su vida, ella quiso hablar pero no tenia nada para decir en ese momento, Ayrton la había callado con palabras hirientes en su orgullo, maldito mocoso

-tal vez incluso por eso, tu tienes mayor posibilidad de ser Fine.-en ese momento todos se quedaron en shock, el colombiano miraba con seriedad y desconfianza a Ayrton

-¿Bossu?, ¿no me digas que crees en lo que dijo Tsubasa?-Ayrton miro con seriedad a Kami, quien le regreso la misma mirada

-Si, lo creo.-dijo Kami con molestia…-de todos nosotros tu eres quien se ya desempeñado de mejor manera con tu Symphogear y con lo que paso la otra vez, deja mucho que decir, tu gear te rechazo porque, no reconoció tu alma, tu dejaste de ser nuestro Ayrton en ese momento

-Kami para por favor.-Vanne se puso de pie en medio de ambos chicos…-eso es imposible

-¿osas en contradecirme?-Kami miro con enojo a Vanne quien dio un paso atrás y Yami la sostuvo con suavidad, mas de uno se molesto ante esa mirada

-solo esta pidiendo que te calmes Bossu.-dijo Yami…-¿es mucho pedir?

-lo dice la rompe familias.-dijo Kami con molestia

-Bossu, le pido por favor y esta vez en serio que retire lo dicho a Ayrton.-María se acerco con firmeza…-usted es quien lo conoce de mejor manera, además es su amigo, ¿acaso confía mas en Chris o en mi , que en ellos?

-si, confio mas en mi amada Chris que todos aquí en la sala.-Kami miro con ojos de furia a todos

-¿Cómo puedes decir tales palabras tan crueles?-Laura se acerco y puso detrás de ella María…-Yo conozco de mejor forma Ayrton y asi mismo Vanne, Yami, Kail y usted, yo confio en todos y estoy segura que nadie es esa maldita muerta, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en esa peli blanca que en nosotros que somos tus amigos?

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Ayrton junto Kail podían ser Fine, ambos tienen la dualidad de Zababa y tu, al igual que ellos, tienes mucha probabilidades de ser Fine, o incluso, ¿en verdad eres la Laura que conocemos?-Kami se puso de pie frente a Laura quien no se dejo intimidar

-Para ya de una vez con tus acusaciones Kami.-pidió Vanne poniéndose de nuevo en medio de ambos

-¿otra vez tu?, ¡Ya me tienes arto!.-Kami esta vez si grito de una manera tan fuerte y de una manera tan molesta que todos dieron un paso atrás incluso Tsubasa….-¡Deberías apoyar lo que estoy diciendo!

-no…no quiero dudar de nadie…todos somos amigos…-Vane hablaba entrecortadamente y temblando

-Bossu, tenemos que calmarnos, nadie, absolutamente nadie es Fine, por favor retire todas sus sospechas y trabajemos juntos para demostrarle al comandante que nadie de nosotros en Fine.-pidio Yami

-tu no hables de promesas, que para romperlas siempre erres la primera.-Kami alejo con algo de brusquedad a Yami y Vanne la abrazo con fuerza, Yami pudo sentir que Vanne estaba fría al contacto, la pobre iba caer desmayada de seguir así

-¿Cómo puedes hablarle asi Yami?-Ayrton se quiso acercar pero Laura le detuvo y negó con la cabeza

-La verdad….-todos miraron a Kami quien los miraba con molestia….-la verdad ya no se, si en verdad, son las mismas personas que conocí….y mas tu Vanne, me has decepcionado, sos de lo peor…

Laura casi se lo agarra de no ser porque Chris se interpuso en su paso, y antes de pudiera decir algo Kami salió del salón de mando.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar asi!.-grito Laura sacando su cazuela

-No mami Laura.-Vanne se acerco…-por favor, todos, por favor, calma, ire hablar con él.

-no, tu te quedas aquí.-ordeno Laura

-Mami por favor, es mi novio, tal vez el esta igual de confundido, déjame hablar con él.-Vanne tomo en sus manos la manos de Laura

-Vanne, la forma en que te hablo, no es bueno que te acerques a un hombre enojado.-dijo Ayrton con amargues, María se acerco a él y le dio suaves palmadas en los hombros …-déjalo estar solo, ya se le pasara creeme es mejor….¡Vanne alto!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Vanne salio detrás de Kami a toda velocidad, tanto que sorprendió a todos los presentes

-Vamos por ella.-dijo Yami y todos asintieron preocupados.

…..

-¡Kami chan!, ¡Espera!, ¡Te digo que te detengas!-Vanne agarro el brazo de Kami quien se solto con brusquedad de Vanne, el la tomo del hombro y entraron a un cuarto abierto

-¿ahora que quieres?, ¡No me puedes dejar solo un momento en toda tu existencia!.-Kami miro con seriedad a Vanne, quien se alejo un poco de él

-Kami, en verdad esta vez escúchame, no puedes comportarte asi, son nuestros amigos.-dijo Vanne con la voz quebrada….-Kami, yo tambien estoy confundida, pero te conozco y se que tu jamas dirías eso a menos de que pasar algo mas grave

-¿y esto no te parece grabe niña?.-Kami miro con seriedad a la muchacha quien iba hablar pero Kami alzo la mano…-No me hables, en verdad tu inocencia y tu memoria de pez es una verdadera molestia y mas en situaciones como esta, ¿acaso en verdad necesito gritarte para que entiendas?

-Kami…-Vanne dio otro paso atrás mas no aparto la mirada de su novio, aquel brillo rojo volvio aparecer, pero esta vez ese rojo intenso lo era aun mas.

La furia se apodara de Kami con cada segundo mientras miraba a Vannesa quien en vez de responderle de la misma forma, tenia una mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza, ¿desde cuando esa mirada tan suave le causaba tanta molestia?, ¿desde cuando dejo de acercarse a Vanne?, ¿desde cuando es que no la veia a lo ojos?, puras tonterías, la verdad ya ni siquiera recordaba algo bueno. Ahora estaba molesto con ella por el hecho de que no lo apoyo cuando se descubrió que alguien de todos de ellos podría ser Fine, ¿que le pasaba por al cabeza a esta mujer?, ¿a quien estaba cubriendo?

-Dime de una buena vez la verdad, ¿crees que me haces tonto?.-dijo Kami alzando la voz ante Vanne quien retrocedió por el miedo.

-Kami, no se de que estas hablando, por favor, en estos momentos es cuando debemos estar todos juntos, sea cual sea la razón, sea cual sea el obstáculo, ¡Tu mismo me lo dijiste!.-Vanne alzo un poco la voz con su voz mezclada por el llanto que deseaba salir, ella hizo moción de acercarse pero la actitud y la fiereza de los ojos de Kami y su postura la hicieron temblar y detuvieron su andanza

-¿porque?, nadie esta confiando en nadie, ¿como puedo saber que no eres fine realmente?, ¡Ya ni te conozco!, ¡¿porque no me apoyaste hace unos minutos?!.-Kami elevo su voz mas y su mirada de furia creció mas ante la mexicana.

-Kami escúchame...-la voz quebrada de su novia no lo detuvo, sinceramente lo estaba hartando todo.

-¡Cállate!, desde hace tiempo lo he estado pensando, pero en verdad, ya no lo aguanto.-dijo Kami y vio el rostro pálido de Vannesa quien ahora comenzó a llorar, odia verla de esa manera, ¿desde cuando cambio eso?, ¿porque ahora odiaba verla llorar si cuando ella tenia la voz rota aunque fuera un instante le dolía y ahora solo tenia odio en su corazón?

-kami, pero, ¿que estas diciendo?.-ella se acerco tomo la mano de el y el colombiano se alejo de ella bruscamente

-¡Eres una molestia!, ¡aléjate de mi de una buena vez!, ¡eres lo nunca debió haberme pasado!, ¡Ya no eres la persona de quien enamore!, ¡Y sinceramente ya no se si te quiero!, ¡Vete de mi vista!, ¡Lárgate molestia!, ¡Ojala nunca, nunca te hubiera conocido!, ¡Me oíste, nunca!

Para cuando él dijo esto fue cuando pudo salir de su trance, miro a todos lados, la mancha negra en su corazón, la mancha de un odio y rechazo sin fundamentos desapareció al momento de ver los ojos de Vanne totalmente cristalizados. Por fin pudo salir de su trance. Su corazón se detuvo al ver la mirada llena de terror, desilusión y sobre todo un corazón roto plasmado en su novia, Los recuerdos de las palabras dichas en el salón de mando y ahora, incluso sus actitudes de rechazo anteriores, volvieron de golpe, solo para torturarlo mas, ¿Qué había hecho?, Dios, ¿Qué hizo?

-Vanne, yo…pequeña…-Kami alzo su mano tratando de acariciar el cabello de Vanne, pero

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!.-Ayrton detuvo su acción a medio cumplir, un empujon por parte del Argentino , jamás pensó que Ayrton tuviera tanta fuerza, ahora estaba en el suelo ….¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan canalla de decirle tales cosas a ella!?

-Ayrton, yo…-Kami se puso de pie, pero solo para ser recibido por un de golpe de Ayrton, Esta vez Kami si se enojo en serio y ya no como antes. El empujo a Ayrton solo para darle el mismo golpe….-¡Dejame hablar!

-¡¿Hablar?!.-Laura entro totalmente molesta al ver a Vanne, ella estaba llorando parada en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida….-¡¿para que?!,

-no me digan, que….¿escucharon todo?-Kami se puso palido al momento de ver a todos los miembros de Song en la entrada del cuarto abierto, Genjurou, Áster y hasta el mismo Ren miraron con pena a la mexicana

-¿y que si es asi?, cumpliste tu objetivo no, ahora ya te puedes ir con Chris o quien se te de la regalada gana.-dijo Laura molesta…-Rompiste el corazón de mi bebe

-Puedo explicarlo, ¡Solo déjame hablar!, ¡No le hare daño!.-pidio Kami

-¡Ya lo hiciste!.-Ayrton empujo a Kami lejos de Vanne y se quito su chamarra….-Con el corazón de una chica no se juega y menos si es una amiga mia, Muy hombre para romperle el corazón, pero no muy hombre para enfrentarte a uno.

-No es lo que parece Ayrton.-dijo Kami y Ayrton alzo los puños

-¿entoces que es?, ¡oh ya se!, es un juego, ¡rompele el corazón a una mujer y consigue una nueva!.-dijo Ayrton

-¡QUE NO ES ASI!.-Kami grito y esta vez en se lanzo sobre Ayrton y comenzo la lluvia de golpes, Laura y los demás no hicieron moción de acercarse a excepción de alguien, que tenia las botas bien puestas

-Paren de pelear por favor.-pidio Yami acercándose, quiso separar a los hombres pero ellos ahora, estaban golpeándose de una y otra manera, se empujaban, se golpeaban hasta con los muebles debido a los empujones que el otro les daba, en un mal movimiento de ambos, Yami cayo al suelo y se golpeo con la estantería que habia, el grito de las mujeres no se hizo esperar, Ayrton al escuchar el grito y ver lo que habia pasado se detuvo al instante

-¿yami?, no, ¿Qué hice?, ¡Yami!-dijo el Argentino al ver como la chica estaba agarrándose su brazo derecho y tratando de mantener el dolor, por su parte Kami estaba totalmente molesto con él mismo, solamente con él mismo, su furia lo estaba cegando, observo vagamente a Ayrton y esta vez decidió dar su ultimo golpe.

-¡NO!.-el grito de Genjurou hizo eco en la habitación llena de gritos y bulla para quedar despues en silencio, algo o alguien habia detenido su puño. Tenia el agarre fuerte y el sentía como lo estaba lastimando como si fueran a romper su brazo…-¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?

-¿eh?.-Kami alzo la mirada y su alma se fue al suelo al ver a quien iba a golpear, a su novia, Vanne estaba temblando, y aun seguía llorando….-Ah…¿Vanne?

-para la próxima peleen en otro lugar, donde no haya nadie y donde hayas sacado todo sin lastimar a nadie con palabras.-Gen soltó el brazo de Kami con delicadeza. La sala quedo sumida en silencio.

-¿pequeña?.-Laura hizo moción de acercarse a Vanne, esta ultima alzo su mirada a Laura, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse de nuevo, miro a todos y cada uno de los presentes, ella se alejo de Laura al ver que quería acercársele…-¿vanne?, ¿pequeña?

Vanne comenzó a retroceder poco a poco y de un momento a otro, ella salio corriendo del lugar, empujo a todos para que la dejaran pasar, mientras se escuchaban sus llantos al momento que comenzaba alejarse

-¡Vanne!.-Laura grito

-dejenla sola.-pidió Áster

-pero, puede pasarle algo, debemos seguirla.-dijo Kail

-en este momento no quiere estar con nadie, solo le haremos mas daño.-dijo Ren tomando en brazos a Yami….-creo que todos debemos tomarnos un tiempo, en la noche nos volveremos a Reunir en caso de que Vanne no haya vuelto para las 12, iniciaremos una búsqueda, hasta entonces nadie la ira a buscar.

-pero…-Kami miro la puerta, el intento acercarse pero Genjurou negó con tristeza…-en…entiendo…

-vamos a la enfermería, Elfnein, Ren y Shirabe trataran a los heridos.-ordeno Gen…-hasta entonces, estén un tiempo a solas, en la noche nos volveremos a reunir cuando los humos ya hayan bajado.

* * *

el capitulo iba a quedar mas largo, pero asi lo dejo XD. Amo los capitulos largos pero se que tambien son tediosos leerlos XD. El capitulo es fuerte en si desde mi punta de vista, incluso con las partes comedicas todo se vuelve caotico de un momento a otro y ve de un lugar a otro. Espero les haya gusto y no hayan llorado XD. Gracias Mastersito, Kail y Marati2011 por sus reviews, bye nwn


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Todo había pasado muy rápido de una manera bastante cruel y cruda. Tan pronto los ánimos negativos se apaciguaron la culpa golpeo a unos mientras que a unos solo la decepción los abrumaba.

En la enfermería todos estaban callados nadie se dirigía la palabra mucho menos se volteaban a ver, ahí se mostraba el aire más tenso y melancólico. Una decepción bastante grande.

Shirabe termino de vendar la mano lastimada de Yami, debido al empujón recibido y haberse golpeado con un mueble, la argentina había sufrido una pequeña estilla dura en su muñeca que sanaría en uno a tres días. Por su parte Elfnein estaba limpiando los cortes y uno que otro golpe con sangre fresca del rostro de Ayrton, tanto él como Kami se habían llevado buenas heridas y unos buenos golpes en sus brazos, pecho y cara. Tenían un aspecto deteriorado.

-Solo una ultima aplicación de agua oxigenada y te podrás ir a tu cuarto.-informo Ren a Kami, quien solamente asintió en silencio él se había puesto en la camilla mas alejada de la enfermería, claramente todos sabían por qué…-No pienso decirte nada malo respecto a lo que paso, mucho menos te pienso llamar la atención, solo te pido que tomes un descanso y duermas hasta entrada la noche cuando nos volvamos a reunir

-¿Por qué si quiera me pides eso?. ¿eres ciego o que?-Kami volteo a ver a Ren con una mirada llena de culpa y dolor…-¿acaso no ves lo que hice?, lastime a mi novia de la peor manera posible, ahora ella esta desaparecida y nadie ha ido a buscarla. ¿Cómo si quiera me pides que descanse en una situación así?

-en caso de que ella no vuelva a mas tardar la media noche necesitaremos todas las manos disponibles para poder encontrarla.-dijo Ren aplicando la ultima roción de agua oxigenada en el corte que el colombiano tenia en la mejilla….-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

-¿Por qué me estas tratando tan amablemente después de lo que hice?-Ren no se esperaba estaba pregunta por parte del chico. Jamás lo había visto así, además Chris no estaba junto a él como antes usualmente estaba, tan pronto como la muchacha mexicana salió corriendo, ella se encerró en su cuarto bueno, al menos eso había escuchado, aunque Áster le había asegurado que ella estaba con el comandante hablando de lo que paso. Como si poner excusas a lo que paso fuera suficiente.

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo una persona me dijo que siempre hay que tratar a todos con amabilidad sin importar si sean o no enemigos u amigos.-respondió Ren…-además creo que Vanne le hubiera gustado que alguien estuviera junto a ti en una situación como esta. Si pides mi opinión de cómo es que lo sé, pues ella siempre miro por tu bienestar y por el de vuestros amigos primero antes que el de ella. Lo que menos quisiera ahora es verlos así de distanciados como lo están ahora.

-Ren…-Kami no era el único que había escuchado sus palabras, todos en la enfermería sentían el peso de las palabras de Ren. Unas palabras suaves aliviaban el corazón de cualquier persona incluso del que mas daño causo

-son palabras sin sentido.-Tsubasa hablo acercándose a Ren quien se había parado a dejar todo las medicinas en donde las encontró…-¿el bien de todos nosotros? Nadie le pidió eso, esa maldita mocosa solo ha causado problemas, ¿Qué acaso no ves que ella lo provoco para que lo atacase?

-¿y tú como piensas que eso si quiera es posible?-Ren miro con brazos cruzados s Tsubasa quien con elegancia y burla se puso firme ante Ren, quien era el más cuerdo y el más fuerte para hablar en ese momento. Ayrton podría haberle soltado una cachetada, pero con lo que paso con Yami y Vanne, lo que menos quería era ver a otra mujer lastimada y eso incluye para su mala suerte a Tsubasa. Pareciera que todos compartían su punto de vista, a excepción de Tsubasa quien había estado conteniendo la risa tan pronto vieron el enfrenamiento y vio a Vanne salir corriendo.

-es simple, ella nunca acepto que Kami y Chris estuvieran juntos, además hacia cualquier cosa para llamar la atención, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no provoco a su novio para la golpeara y quedara como la victima?-Tsubasa sonrió de lado y Ren solamente frunció el ceño

-¿dices eso porque fue tu perspectiva o por experiencia propia? Por cómo te has comportado con todos es lo más lógico que tú ya tengas experiencia en manipular a otros de esa forma-Tsubasa se molestó al instante, ¿Quién se creía ese igualado para hablarle de esa forma?...-lo que haya pasado y como paso ya es cosa de cada quien, pero una cosa es segura Tsubasa. Solo dos personas saben en realidad que fue lo que paso y esas son Kami y Vanne. Tus conjeturas llenas de rabia y superioridad son una molestia en estos momentos, te pido por favor que te vayas y dejes a todos descansar o mejor aún, búscate algo en que entretenerte porque en estos momentos lo que menos necesitamos es una mujer cuyo objetivo en este momento es destruir más y más a sus amigos y continuar manchando la reputación de cierta mujer que nunca te ha hecho nada.

-¡Desgraciado!, ¡Mi abuelo se..!-Ren golpeo con fuerza la pared dejando un cráter y haciendo que Tsubasa parara en seco sus palabras

-dije que te fueras. Tu abuelo podrá tener todo el control y tú poseer una reliquia pero sin ellos eres solo una humana. Ahora lárgate

-Ugh, maldito, ¡recordare esto desgraciado!-grito Tsubasa y salió hecha una fiera de la enfermería. Todos miraron a Ren quien solo atino a masajear sus cienes.

-Vayan todos a descansar.-pidió Ren…-no quiero excusas.

Y así como había pedido que fueran a descansar así lo hicieron, cada uno tomo un camino diferente , necesitaban tiempo para pensar y procesar lo que había pasado lo cual no era sencillo, Tan pronto como habían entrado en una habitación por separado y otros haber encontrado unas tareas para distraerse paso el tiempo bastante lento y tortuosa. Dentro de las paredes del cuartel solo se podía sentir la culpa y la confusión.

…

La noche había llegado, no había sentido el paso del tiempo desde que había salido corriendo tratando de alejarse de lo que había pasado. Las palabras de la persona que le gustaba y aun quería resoban en su mente una y otra vez, su corazón estaba pesado lleno de sentimientos encontrados, dudas y dolor. Cuando menos se dio cuenta mientras corría la lluvia comenzó a golpear su cansado cuerpo, no había parado de correr desde que salió del cuartel, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar, estar sola no pensar en nada, pero le era imposible.

No supo como fue que llego a aquel parque, pero tan pronto como se sentó en los columpios dejo escapar sollozos lastimeros mientras la lluvia se llevaba sus lagrimas su aspecto era muy desalentador, estaba pálida, cansada y con algo de tierra en su ropa. La lluvia no querría parar, poco a poco se hizo mas fuerte, pero ella no se movió, no tenia fuerzas para regresar al cuartel, además no sabía si estaba lista, su corazón de pollo y su mente no se llevaban bien, pero en medio de sus pensamientos totalmente turbios por mas loco que pareciera, por mas idiota que pareciera, ella muy el en el fondo sabía que Kami no había dicho todo eso de su propia mente, no, además el jamás había tenido los ojos de color rojo.

Alzo su mirada al cielo totalmente lleno de nubes de tormenta, los rayos venían y caían en diferentes lugares, no había ni una sola alma en ese lugar, bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba. No sabía en que momento dejo sentirse sola en ese desolado parque, sus pisas eran suaves casi indecisas pero ahí se hacía notar su presencia. Supo quién era sin poner su vista en aquella persona que estaba frente a ella a dos metros, solo pudo sonreír amargamente

-Lo sé soy una mujer patética por donde veas.-Vanne bajo su mirada sin ver a la persona frente a ella, quien no se tomo la molestia en interrumpir su platica solo dejo que ella hablara hasta desfallecer…-se que debo odiarle, de que debo estar enojada con él, ir a golpearle, reclamarle, destruirle de la misma forma, pero…Por mas que lo piense, por mas que esos pensamientos oscuros crucen mi mente, simplemente no puedo, no quiero hacerlo. Yo no soy de esa forma, yo…lo quiero mucho. En verdad lo quiero y lo conozco de una manera no tan profunda, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón sé que él nunca diría eso. Él había comenzado a llorar tan pronto habían salido esas palabras de su boca, pequeñas y casi poco notadas lágrimas. Él es un buen chico de una u otra forma, no puedo odiarle simplemente no puedo.

Vanne ahogado un jadeado de llanto y poco a poco alzo su mirada observando a aquella persona. La mirada de color rojizo y naranja se encontró con la suya. Vanne solamente sonrió con tristeza mirando a Kanade quien vestía de civil y quedaba bañada en la lluvia tal cual ella lo estaba, de nuevo, veía aquella mirada en la peli-naranja.

-Se que fuiste tu, conozco tu historia pero fue muy tarde para mi actuar.-Vanne continuo sin apartar a vista llorosa que poseía de Kanade…-Debería odiarte a ti, buscar venganza, destruirte, pero, como dije la ultima vez cuando nos enfrentamos, En ese momento incluso en este momento, estas llorando conmigo, Demonio o no, humana o no, estas llorando conmigo, entiendes mi dolor y por eso no puedo odiarte. ¿Sabes? No somos tan diferentes después de todo. Perdóname Kanade, perdóname Barbatos por no poder ayudarles, perdónenme…

Cuando menos se lo espero Kanade había puesto su mano en su frente y de uno momento a otro, su mundo se volvió oscuro, lo ultimo que sintió fue como unos brazos la sostenían y la abrazaban con fuerza, y algo cálido surcaba sus mejillas junto a la lluvia que tan pronto como lo sintió la lluvia se llevo aquella calidez.

…..

-quien menos debe disculparse eres tu.-Ahora tomando el control con su poco poder reunido. El Barbatos tomo en brazos a la joven dormida en sus brazos usando el cuerpo de Kanade, en su interior podía sentir como aquella mujer lloraba y se maldecía, no podía evitar sentir identificado con ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…-Una disculpa no arregla nada, lo hecho, hecho esta pero aun se pueden mover hacía adelante, eso es lo que importa. Pero aun con eso, no logro apaciguar mi dolor y la culpa que siento.

Sosteniendo con fuerza y cubriéndola un poco de la lluvia salió del parque, tan pronto como lo hizo, el olor a azufre llego en medio de lluvia, había llegado más rápido de lo previsto. Una pequeña luz se hizo visible en su campo de visión y el sonido del claxon lo molesto tan pronto lo escucho, los humanos y sus estúpidos inventos. Aquel hombre había llegado en una carroza de metal que bien conocían como Automóvil Con una elegancia que solo habia pensado ver en Akira vio a quien una vez Amón logro controlar como el lo estaba haciendo con la mujer Kanade, salvo que Amón termino perdiendo esa batalla.

Frente a frente ahí estaban. El conde del infierno y un recipiente demoniaco.

-pensé que tardarías mucho mas de lo previsto.-respondió el Barbatos al ver al hombre protegiéndose de la lluvia con una paragua

-No te creas que iba a tardar sabiendo que tu me habías llamado, mas no pensé que era verdad lo que decías.-el hombre de cabello rosa fuerte miro a lo que el Barbatos estaba abrazando y protegiendo de la lluvia con un impermeable térmico…-¿Qué le has hecho?

-No podía esperar menos de un contenedor demoniaco.-sonrió el Barbatos de manera forzada…-No eres el primero, pero eres el primero en sobrevivir a ser un contenedor.

-Había olvidado como es que me llamaban antes de no ser por ti ahora, pero eso no es lo que importa en estos momentos.-dijo el hombre acercándose un poco mas. El Barbatos hizo lo propio y con cuidado deposito en los brazos de aquel hombre a la chica a quien el había lastimado…-Parece que lograste tu objetivo, ¿o no?

-eso es lo que menos importa.-respondió el Barbatos al ver como el hombre metía con cuidado a la chica en el automóvil en los asientos de atrás…-¿puedo contar contigo solo esta vez?

-yo debería preguntar eso, De todos los demonios que pueden pedir ayuda tu eres quien nunca la pide. ¿en verdad puedo contar contigo?-pregunto el hombre

-eso ya depende de ti, yo ha hice lo propio y como dices logre mi objetivo con esa chica pero ahora estoy con algo dentro de mi que no logro entender.-el barbatos toco directamente donde estaba su corazón

-eso se le llama remordimiento.-respondió el hombre cerrando la puerta del carro….-la llevare al cuartel, Ya me puse en contacto con Áster y Ren, son unos viejos amigos, por lo que se, tu contenedor conoce a uno de ellos

-Lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo.-respondió el barbatos cruzado de brazos ignorando lo que dijo al principio el hombre a quien había llamado.

-en ese caso me retiro.-respondió el dándole la espalda al barbatos. Cuando entro al carro y lo encendió bajo la ventana y lo observo de nuevo….-¿tomaras posesión de su cuerpo?

-Eso…no te incumbe, ahora vete.-sin mas que decir y ahora volviendo a tomar el control de su cuerpo, Kanade activo su symphogear y desapareció en un centiamen en medio de la tormenta

-umm, en verdad es muy diferente de Amón, tan pronto como estuviera débil él la hubiera poseído, vaya, vaya, que cosa más interesante.-sin más que decir se puso en marcha en dirección al cuartel, cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo saco el comunicador que le había dado Áster hacía mucho tiempo, el barbatos no era el único que mentía, sus buenos amigos no sabían que él estaba ahí. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y comenzó de nuevo su camino al cuartel, la voz adormilada de Áster lo recibió…-Hace tiempo Áster, soy yo Kouen

De no ser porque iba manejando se hubiera tirado unas buenas carcajadas al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de su amigo australiano.

Encontrar el cuartel fue algo fácil pasar la seguridad con solo decir que era amigo de Áster fue la parte difícil, pero al mostrar sus documentos entre otras cosas, los guardas lo dejaron pasar, pudo ver a lo lejos como Áster, Ren y un tipo mas alto que ellos que supuso al primera instancia que debía ser el comandante.

-Lamento la tardanza.-informo Kouen bajándose del auto de manera cuidadosa con la chica en brazos

-de ti la tardanza es lo mas habitual.-Áster se acerco a Kouen y le palmeo la espalda de manera amistosa..-desgraciado debiste haber avisado que estabas aquí.

-Yo siempre voy de forma anónima Áster, pero Ren es quien nos la gana.-ambos hombres miraron al oji miel quien solo se cohibió en su lugar

-¿de que hablan?-el comandante Genjurou miro a los hombres alrededor de el con algo de curiosidad e interrogación.

-Hablamos de que Ren, en forma de perrito es mejor espía que Owaga.-se burlo Áster

-Hmph, envidioso.-dijo Ren y se acerco a Kouen quien reía junto a los otros dos al ver la cara de molestia del oji miel…-En fin, me alegra mucho verte Kouen, hacia 5 años que no te veía.

-Gracias.-sonrió el joven suavemente y le entrego a Ren el bulto que traía en sus brazos

-¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿y cómo supiste que ella…?-Ren no pudo terminar la frase

-Reconozco a otro recipiente demoniaco aparte de mi Ren, además en su ropa encontré la insignia de SONG, todo el mundo conoce aquella insignia.-dijo Kouen cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Recipiente acabas de decir?!,.-exclamo Ren sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo, tanto Áster como Genjurou se quedaron serios ante lo que Kouen había dicho

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices?-pregunto Áster solo recibiendo un asentimiento de Kouen….-Mierda, ahora todo se complico

-perdón por interrumpir su charla, pero, ¿Qué es un recipiente demoniaco?-Genjurou se acerco un poco mas

Kouen miro a sus amigos quienes solo asintieron

-Yo le explicare con mas detalle que es un recipiente demoniaco, pero quiero que sea en privado.-pidió el joven Kouen

-me parece bien, Áster avisa a los demás que encontramos a Vanne, se que pasan mas de la 1 de la mañana pero es mejor que lo sepan para que duerman de mejor manera.-pidió Genjurou

-dudo que estén dormidos tranquilos al no haber tenido noticias de su amiga a excepción de Tsubasa.-dijo Áster…-Aun así lo hare, los alcanzo después

-¿esta bien que pida a Elfnein que nos acompañe en nuestra reunión privada?-pregunto Genjurou al joven Kouen, quien solo asintió…-Bien, por aquí. Ren lleva a Vanne a la sala de enfermería debemos saber si esta todo bi... ¿Ren?

Kouen contuvo una pequeña risa mientras señalaba como Ren entraba corriendo con la muchacha en brazos.

-bueno, eso es algo que cualquiera haría.-dijo Genjurou y tanto él como Kouen entraron al cuartel, les esperaría una noche larga a ambos.

…..

-¡Mi bebe!-Laura golpeo con la cazuela a Shirabe y todos enfermero que se encontraba atendiendo a su bebe quien yacía en la cama con una mascara de oxigeno y algo que le estaban inyectando…-¿Qué le paso a mi bebe?. ¡Shirabe!, si le practicaste algo mal a mi bebe, ¡te parto la madre!

-Yo no hice nada, además ya me la partiste.-Shirabe sobo su cara en el lugar donde Laura le habia golpeado

-tranquila Laura.-María había sido la primera en llegar al ser la persona quien tenia su habitación mas cerca de la sala de enfermería asi como tambien de la habitación de Kirika, esta ultima tambien estaba ahí ayudando a Ren…-Ella esta bien, solo tuvo una pequeña pulmonía por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, se pondrá bien

-¿no me estas mintiendo verdad?-Laura amenazo con su cazuela a María quien solo trago en seco

-es verdad, esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo mañana a primera hora estará como nueva solo algo cansada al haber forzado sus piernas a correr demasiado dess.-Kirika había tomado la palabra, salvo que su tono actual era muy desanimado y triste…-si me disculpan volveré a mi habitación estoy muy cansada, nos vemos dess

-Kiri chan, ¿estas bien?-Shirabe detuvo a Kirika tomándola suavemente de la mano, la pequeña shinigami miro con recelo a Shirabe, cosa que hizo que esta ultima se quedara algo preocupada, jamás había tenido esa mirada por parte de Kirika

-estoy bien Shirabe.-Kirika se soltó de manera algo brusca del agarre de Shirabe y sin decir otra palabra salió de la sala de enfermería, al tiempo que iba saliendo los demás entraron, todos vieron con preocupación a Kirika quien entro a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo

-¿Qué le pasa a Kirika?-pregunto Yami preocupada

-la pregunta correcta sería, ¿Qué fue lo que no le hicieron?-Ayrton miro con seriedad y enojo a Kail y a Shirabe, la primera solo empezó a decir que lo sentía mil y una veces…-has perdido mi amor, el zababa del rol que creamos ya no existe, vete.

-¡Auch mi Kokoro!, ¡ten piedad!-Kail abrazo a Ayrton tal cual un koala y este camino sin problema hasta donde estaba Laura y María

-¿Cómo esta Vanne?-pregunto Ayrton sentándose aun lado de Laura.

-estará bien, mañana en la mañana estará como nueva.-Ren sonrió a todos los presentes quien soltaron un suspiro de alivio…-Con su permiso tambien me retiro, les aconsejo que no se queden dormidos aquí, si no Elfnein y yo nos vamos a molestar. Solo tienen 15 minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

-ya vete cachorro.-dijo Atzi y Ren solo rio

-nos vemos, buenas noches.-Ren dejo su bata de enfermero en el closet de la sala de enfermería. Cerro la puerta tras de si y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al instante y sin voltear a ver suspiro…-En 15 minutos se van a dormir, en mi habitación esta una copia de la llave de enfermería para que la uses, confió en ti Kami.

El colombiano agradeció la información al ver como Ren continuaba con su camino a la sala de comando, la charla debía estar aun en un punto caliente, además quería ver la sorpresa en el rostro del comandante y de Elfnein, sería divertido en verdad.

…..

-ultima vez que me desvelo hablando de mi pasado, he dicho, ¡La ultima vez!-Kouen venia saliendo de salón de mando a mas y menos que a las 9 de la mañana, había pasado durante 8 horas hablando de todo lo que Genjurou le preguntaba, salvo que unas preguntas en verdad se había pasado de la raya en preguntar, ¿a quién le importa su talla de ropa interior?, ese hombre debía tener gustos totalmente distintos, le daba hasta escalofríos pensar en ello…-umm, vaya, que tenemos aquí

Kouen se detuvo al ver tan peculiar escena en la sala de enfermería, parecía que no habían pasado la cortina en una de las ventanas, vaya jóvenes tan inocentes. La chica a quien había traído en la madrugada se veía un poco mejor de lo poco que recordaba, Ren estaba quitándole la máscara de oxigeno así como tambien la intravenosa. El oji miel parece que noto su presencia ya que le saludo y al momento hizo un bostezo, el tampoco había dormido nada de nada, aun así se tomo la molestia de cubrir con una manta a un chico que se había quedado dormido sentado aun lado de la cama de la chica tomándole la mano, no hacía falta pensar que era su pareja

-en verdad el destino es curioso.-sonrió Kouen por sus adentros y retomo su camino, llegando al hotel dormiría como una roca, Mientras recorría los pasillos del cuartel saco algo de su bolsillo, parecía un papel mal doblado y maltratado, pero no era así, Kouen se tomó su tiempo desdoblando aquel papel, cuando por fin lo desdoblo por completo lo observo con melancolía. Una vieja foto familiar, su padre y su madre totalmente felices rodeándole, mientras se veía a el de pequeño abrazando una pequeña bebe, la bebe habia tomado uno de sus dedos y le sonreía con la mas pura inocencia que jamas habia conocido. Su pequeña hermana le había traido mucha felicidad a sus 11 años, la quería mucho, agradecía del fondo de su corazón que estuviera bien. Cuando fuera el momento agradeciera profundamente a las personas que la rescataron, sus padres ahora deberían estar totalmente en paz, tal vez incluso lo estuvieron mucho antes que él…-en verdad nos has cambiado, verdad, hermana mía ¡WAH!

-¡Ay mi brazo!

-lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba joven-Kouen absorto en sus pensamientos había chocado con algo, el principio pensó que había sido con un mueble, pero el escuchar otro grito de sorpresa como el suyo sabia que no había sido de esa forma

-Nah tranquilo, todos andamos distraídos últimamente.-Kouen ayudo al joven a ponerse de pie, se llevo una sorpresa al reconocerlo, por lo que le habían contado el era usuario del Igalima en su versión híbrida, la verdad pensó que sería como aquel chico que estaba durmiendo con la chica en la sala de enfermería, pero no fue así, en verdad las apariencias engañaban mucho….-umm

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te lastime en verdad?

-No nada de eso, solo que, tu mirada me recuerda a alguien no se porque.-Ayrton se acerco a Kouen un poco mas analizando su mirada, este ultimo se puso algo tenso, pero no debía estarlo…-Oh vaya en verdad estoy paranoico como todos aquí

-tal vez no deba pregunta el porque de su incomodidad.-dijo Kouen algo mas calmado

-la verdad te lo diría para desahogarme pero no creo que funcione, además tengo la cabeza hecha un lio para poder hablar adecuadamente como usualmente lo suelo hacer. Lo acabas de ver hombre, por un momento pensé ver la mirada de Kirika en ti es extraño, tienen la misma mirada curiosa.-Ayrton sonrió con algo de burla por su gran ocurrencia, en verdad tenia la cabeza ida, por su parte Kouen se había quedado pálido no sabia que responder…-oye, ¿estas bien?, parece como si hubieras visto la muerte en persona amigo

-¿EH?, no nada, todo esta bien, solo estoy algo cansado, yo fui quien encontró a tu compañera y la traje hasta aquí antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.-mintió un poco Kouen

-¡Oh fuiste tu!, gracias amigo, de parte de todos te doy nuestros mas sinceros gracias.-sonrió Ayrton un poco mas relajado…-tan si quiera puedo saber tu nombre amigo.

-Claro que si, mi nombre es Kouen Ren.-sonrió el peli rosa estrechando manos con el joven de lentes

-¿eres pariente de Ren?-pregunto Ayrton curioso

-para nada, de donde vengo Ren es un apellido.-sonrió el joven

-oh, ¿y de donde eres si puedo saber?-pregunto Ayrton sonriendo

-vengo de Polonia.-sonrió Kouen con melancolía…-tenia antes una familia, pero debido a la guerra bueno ellos…

-oh, lo siento mucho en verdad.-Ayrton se cruzo de brazos algo preocupado…-lamento haberte incomodado

-no para nada, de vez en cuando es bueno sacar lo que llevas dentro.-sonrió Kouen suavemente…-Ahora, ¿puedo saber tu nombre joven?

-Ups, se me olvido en verdad ando muy ido.-sonrió Ayrton algo divertido..-Mi nombre es Ayrton Scar, el asesino de mufasa

-oh vaya…-Kouen no supo que decir respecto a eso…-bueno fue un gusto conocerte Ayrton Scar, cuídate mucho y cuida de tu amigo, que no se les escape de nuevo, Adiós.

-Adiós.-Ayrton observo como el hombre se alejaba a paso rápido y se perdía en medio del gran pasillo…-En verdad sigo diciendo que el y kirika tienen la misma mirada. ¿Are?, ¿Qué esto?, Oh cielos, el hombre olvido algo. Tengo que devolverlo…Wait a minute. Esta bebe se parece mucho a Kirika, Nah eso ya es mucha coincidencia

Ayrton comenzó a reírse de lo poco que estaba pensando y delirando, observo la fotografía un poco mas en medio de risas cuando le dio la vuelta a la foto su risa se apago, su cara poco a poco se fue deformando en una expresión de sorpresa y su boca se abrió a mas no poder

-¡NO MAMES!.-grito Ayrton tan fuerte que mas de uno se despertó…-Alv, ¿en serio wey?, ¡no mames!, ¡NO MAMES!, ¡Really!, ¡Wey mi corazón no esta para esto mas!

-¡Ayrton-san!

-¡Zababa y todos sus hijos!.-grito Ayrton asustado y miro a la persona detrás de él, no la había sentido llegar, al ver quien era guardo de inmediato la foto en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones…-¡Kirika!, vas a matarme un día de estos si me llegas de esa forma, ¿Por qué estas tan agitada?, ¿Qué paso?

Ayrton se acerco a la pequeña rubia quien venia totalmente agitada y algo asustada, incluso estaba temblando

-¿kirika?

-Ayrton-san, venga conmigo es María, Tsubasa y ella se están peleando a fuera de la sala de enfermería.

-¡¿Qué?!.-Ayrton exclamo asustado…-Por todos los dioses esta tortura no va acabar ya, vamos Kirika,

…

María estaba frente a la peli azul impidiéndole su camino, había escuchado como ella había hablado con Fudou, lo que escucho no le gusto nada, al parecer querían usar a Vanne como carnada para atrapar a Kanade sin importar que en el proceso la muchacha pereciera. No entendí en absoluto el odio tan desmesurado que había creado hacia Vanne, era algo psicópata, ella no se parecía a la Tsubasa de quien se había enamorado, frente a ella tenia a otra persona totalmente diferente

-muévete de mi camino María, estorbas como siempre.-ordeno Tsubasa pero María simplemente se mantuvo firme donde estaba

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Tsubasa?, si quiera debo saber, ¿Por qué tienes tanto odio en este momento?.-María se acercó a Tsubasa tomándole de la mano con suavidad, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de la peli azul….-Tsubasa pero que…¡AH!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Tsubasa le dio otro golpe que la aturdió un poco pero no se movió de donde estaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Tsubasa?

-No es obvio, me estoy deshaciendo de la basura.-dijo Tsubasa con respectivo repudio, que no había escuchado antes salir de boca de ella. ¿Que había hecho esta niña para sacar el odio total de una Kazanari?, incluso capaz de hacerla querer matarla, ¿será acaso...?, no eso no podría ser posible, la verdad con la cosas que ha estado haciendo Tsubasa podría esperar cualquier cosa….-¿Qué no me has escuchado? muévete idiota

María no pudo aguantar mas y le dio una bofetada a Tsubasa quien solamente gruño y miro con desprecio a María, ¿Cómo osaba a tocarla?, Maldita extranjera de pacotilla. Parece que incluso el golpe que le dio María fue mas fuerte que los de ella, todos los usuarios estaban ahí presentes

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Laura con su cazuela en mano

-María, ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-Ayrton miro con preocupación a la peli rosa, quien no había hecho caso a las personas alrededor de ellas dos, su atención estaba enteramente en Tsubasa

-porque estas haciendo esto?, ¿es por Kanade?, ¿no habías superado ya eso?.-cuestiono la peli rosa con una voz casi quebrada, ella entendía eso de haber perdido a sus seres queridos, pero con apoyo de todos incluso de ese ser querido, lo había superado, ¿acaso Tsubasa no lo había hecho?

Deseando que no fuera así, deseando que tal vez era una clase de manipulación de su abuelo, en verdad tenia la esperanza de que Tsubasa volviera en sus zapatos, pero todo lo que recibió fue una sonrisa llena de amargura y diversión hacia su persona, cuando observo la mirada fría pero con un destello de maldad en los ojos de su amada, su corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento, y solo sintió como Tsubasa la empujaba y ella se golpeo directamente con la puerta

-¡María!.-todos gritaron en sorpresa, Ayrton y Kirika se acerco a María quien tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-Kail grito y se puso delante de María, pero Tsubasa solo sonrió con mayor diversión y miro con lastima a María, pero una mirada mezclada con la burla y la superioridad

-María, María, pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que empezamos a salir, ¿no me digas que en verdad pensaste que me habia enamorado de ti?. Ni en tus mas locos y "tiernos sueños" eso llegaría a pasar, entiéndelo idiota. ¿amarte a ti?, ¿Cómo lo hice con Kanade? En verdad necesitas poner mayor atención.-María comenzó a tener una respiración algo agitada y eso no paso desapercibido por nadie. Todos rogaban porque Tsubasa parara con lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo estaba muy lejos de la realidad….-Kanade siempre ha estado en mi corazón, mucho antes que cualquier persona, ni tu ni nadie, ha de ocupar su lugar. Para mi solo fuiste alguien para pasar el rato, si creías que yo una vez te tome cariño fue porque vi en ti una manera de ocultar el dolor, no porque en verdad me gustases, solo eres un parche y uno que se desprendió muy fácil, la verdad, ¿quién amaría a una asesina como tu? Porque de entre todas nosotras, quien nunca ha salvado a alguien eres tú. Tu misma mataste a tu hermana, alguien como tú no merece la atención de alguien del clan Kazanari y menos alguien como yo. Piérdete, maldita sangre inmunda

María no podía articular palabra alguna solamente movía la cabeza de lado a lado negando todo aquello mientras en sus manos pegaba a su pecho la reliquia de su amada hermana menor, las lágrimas no tardaron en cubrir su rostro níveo

-Serena…-dijo con una voz quebrada

-Lastima, ella ya no esta aquí, solo tenemos a la inútil de su hermana mayor. Ojala te hubieras muerto tu o mejor, hubieras sufrido lo mismo que Yukine, de todas formas lo único que ven los hombres y mujeres de ustedes es su cuerpo bien formado, nadie las va a querer por su forma de ser. Merecen terminar en un prostíbulo

-¡HASTA AQUÍ!-Ayrton tomo de los hombros Tsubasa, la acerco a él y le dio un fuerte golpe con su propia cabeza. La Kazanari cayó el suelo, sintió como algo cálido caía de su frente, le había sacado sangre con aquel fuerte cabezazo

-¡¿Cómo osas pegarme?!-grito Tsubasa y Ayrton solamente la tomo de los pies, la alzo en el aire y la aventó contra un sillón que había en el lugar, pero debido a la fuerza con la que la lanzo, ella reboto en el sillón y cayo en el mesa de madera la cual quedo hecha pedazos por el impacto

-¡Ayrton para!-Hibiki trato de detenerlo pero Laura detuvo a todos junto a Kail, nadie iba poder parar a Ayrton cuando estaba enojado.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Cómo osas pegarle a la mujer con el corazón mas noble de todo este lugar?, ¿Cómo osas a insultar a una de mis amigas en frente de mi mas de una vez?, ¿acaso tu dignidad es tan poca?. María nunca te ha hecho nada. Al contrario ha soportado todo por ti, ha arriesgado mas cosas ellas que por ti. Ella perdió a su familia a temprana edad y a su hermana, ella es mucho mas valiente de lo que piensas, es un diamante en todo su esplendor. Con todo y errores ella sigue siendo la hermosa maría que todos y cada uno conocemos. Llamarla asesina, cuando ella es la que mas vidas a salvado en todo este maldito lugar. ¡En todos tus conciertos Kazanari Tsubasa solo hay muerte!, si no fuera por ella no estarías aquí mentalmente sana, no estarías aquí viviendo la vida que Kanade arriesgo para ti, y por sobre todas las cosas, ella en verdad te amo de una manera tan sincera y tan pura que incluso con tu maldita actitud se mostró comprensiva y amable y te siguió queriendo de igual forma. ¡Aquí la única que no vale nada eres tú!...-Ayrton se acercó a Tsubasa, la levanto del suelo bruscamente y la empujo de la misma forma…-¡Lárgate!, ¡Vete de aquí!, Si te veo cerca de María o de algunos de mis amigos lo vas a lamentar Tsubasa, podrás tener al Amenohabakiri pero mi Igalima de inmediato te envía con el mismo demonio en persona, además seamos sinceros, yo ya te supere.

-¡Maldito niño…!

-¡Tsubasa!

-comandante, Ayrton, el y los demás.-Tsubasa se acerco a Genjurou quien la miro de forma seria y decepcionado.

-vete, escuche todo lo que dijiste y vi lo que paso, vete antes de que llame a seguridad y te mande a encarcelar.-ordeno Genjurou

-¡Pero tió..!

-¡Vete ahora o llamo a seguridad!-ordeno Genjurou de manera cortando, Tsubasa solamente maldijo a lo bajo y se fue de ahí mirando con odio a todos.

-María…-Ayrton ayudo a María a ponerse de pie…-Oye.

-necesito estar sola.-María se soltó del suave agarre de Ayrton y se fue directamente a su cuarto, tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta tras de si, soltó el llanto que había tenido tanto tiempo aguantando dentro de sí, se abrazó a si misma mientras miraba con dolor y tristeza las fotos que habían aun lado de su cama, fotos con quien demostró tanto amor, ahora sabía que todo había sido falso, no debió abrir su corazón de esa forma, ¿acaso esto fue lo mismo que sintió Vanne la noche pasada?, de ser así ambas tenian mucho que reparar dentro de ellas.

* * *

solo tengo una sola palabra que decir Auch, simplemente auch DX.

Agradezco los comentarios de Marati2011, Ayrton Scar y Kail, y a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este capitulo nwn, Curiosamente en menos de dos capitulo terminamos esta historia mas el prologo, va a estar alucinante no se lo pierdan nwn


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

_-"Dime, ¿nunca has deseado conocer más de lo que ya sabes?-aquella pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Su atención había estado enfocado a cualquier lugar para pasar el tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirando aquel punto, pero al ver lo alto que ya estaba el sol había sido bastante. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando fue que aquella mujer había estado a su lado, solo pudo saberlo cuando escucho su voz….-¿nunca lo has deseado?, ser libre…_

_-"Creo que eso lo he mencionado muchas veces antes de que tú me lo preguntaras".- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando con seriedad a la joven quien solo estaba mirando al oriente perdiéndose en el bello paisaje, pero a lo lejos poco a poco se estaba construyendo una torre, exactamente con 72 pisos, donde él y los demás estarían, por un mero capricho, algo en contra de su voluntad, razón por la cual, la pregunta de esa niña le molesto, Libertad era lo que el y todos anhelaban de una u otra forma sea cual sea, solo querían eso libertad….-¿por tan repentina pregunta niña?, ¿no tendrás problemas si te ven conmigo?_

_-"Me he presentado ante vuestro Rey y jamás me ha pasado nada al estar cerca de cada uno de ustedes, al contrario, siento la compañía de cada uno de una forma especial".-los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos, eran tan diferentes, Llenos de bondad y sinceridad….-"Los considero mis preciados amigos"_

_No puedo evitar emitir una sonroja carcajada ante la forma en que esa niña oso llamarlos a él y a sus compañeros, Humanos y demonios jamás podrían ser amigos, jamás, antes muerto que hacerse amigo de una humana, Además estaba el hecho de que él los odiaba, no dudaba que los demás como él tambien lo hicieran, su libertad fue arrebatada por aquel maldito Rey, El Rey Salomón. Pronto su risa se fue apagando, pudo ver como la mujer se tensaba al verlo de nuevo, claramente tenia una cara de pocos amigos_

_-"Recuerda esto niña, humanos y demonios jamás seremos algo cercano amigos, mucho menos conocidos. Aquel maldito humano que llamas Rey, es mas demonio que nosotros juntos, Nos quito la libertad que nosotros poseíamos, ¿a eso le puedes llamar amigo?, Él es un maldito monstruo, tal cual tu y los demás como tu lo son. Nos impusieron un maldito propósito que no nos envuelve en nada, Vuestra vida para mi es algo que yo anhelo que pase tan rápido como la misma transición del día a la noche. Solo asi puedo obtener lo que tú llamas libertad y puedo obtener lo que llamas propósito_

_Ambas miradas seguían sin separarse, la joven solo suspiro dejando de lado su báculo, el cual tenía forma de la estrella de Salomón, y cuando menos lo espero, ella tomo su mano, cosa que hizo que se tensara al momento. _

_-"Si, los humanos podemos ser tan crueles o mas crueles que ustedes, incluso ustedes ante lo que algunos humanos hacen a otros parecen dioses misericordiosos y eso es algo que en verdad aprecio…"-la mujer le sonrió y alzo sus manos entrelazadas quedando a la vista de ambos mientras los rayos suaves del sol bañaban con suavidad aquel acto_

_-"¿estas loca?, ¿Nosotros buenos?, ¿los demonios?, ¡Eso jamás pasara!.-grito con asco tratando de zafar su mano del agarre de la joven, quien solo sonrió con ternura y alzo su mirada al cielo_

_-"Tienes razón, eso jamás pasara…"-concordó la joven con el demonio frente a él, quien solo atino a sonreír a mas no poder, pensando que tal vez él había ganado, pero se equivoco tan pronto como ella volvió a verle, con esos ojos llenos de esperanza…..-"no en este tiempo"_

_-"¿Qué rayos?, en verdad te esta afectando mucho que te juntes con Salomón, maldito viejo idiota".-dijo con odio profundo sacado una pequeña risa por parte de la joven quien solo siguió observándole con esa misma mirada suave_

_-"Nada me ha estado afectando solo que, siento que por alguna razón. Incluso por mas pequeña que sea la posibilidad, humanos y demonios seamos amigos. Lo sé suena loco, pero mientras más lo piensas y más convives uno con otro no hay ninguna diferencia. Ni física, ni mental, ni siquiera espiritual…"-la joven sonrió con ternura mientras el viento golpeaba con gracia y gentileza a ambos, El demonio solamente pudo quedarse callado ante lo que la joven estaba diciendo, incluso parecía en verdad preocupado, estar con Salomón no era nada bueno….-"Yo amo este mundo y a cada ser que hay en él, malo o bueno, triste o alegre, pequeño o grande, cada ser es importante para mí, incluso los demonios. Humanos y Demonios, no somos tan diferentes, Algún día tu mismo lo sabrás y entenderás, No por mi , si no por aquella persona a quien consideres tu igual…"_

_-"¿mi igual? Eso es imposible, nadie podría…Yo no podría…"la mujer puso uno de sus dedos en los labios del poderoso conde del infierno, callándolo de la forma mas suave que él había conocido _

_-"Tu igual no será de forma romántica, nada de eso, será al ser o la persona a quien muestres el mas profundo respeto y admiración, puede ser contrario a ti en forma a tus ideales y creencias, a tu forma de ser incluso podría ser igual a ti pero de una forma que jamás habías visto. Y cuando llegue ese día, lo entenderás Barbatos…"_

….

…..

..

-¿eh?.-la joven mexicana abrió sus ojos al sentir como alguien acomodaba la cobija sobre ella que la mantenía calientita, a pesar de que aun no comenzaba la época de frio. El tacto fue suave, sus ojos captaron a Kami quien se volvio a sentar en la silla donde había pasado las ultimas tres noches, parecía que él no se había dado cuenta que ella le estaba observando, bueno al menos eso creía

-Deberias dormir un poco mas.-dijo Kami con los ojos cerrados, la sol del sol si de por si era irritante lo era aun mas cuando no se dormia en un buen lugar, como donde el estaba en ese momento

-lo siento mucho.-respondio Vanne apartando su mirada de él, habian hablado poco tan pronto ella habia despertado, eso fue debido a que los demás al verlo junto a ella cuidándola despues de lo que paso, fue algo inquitante y tenso para todos, incluso a pesar de que recibió varios golpes de mami Laura cortesía de su cazuela, él se negó a dejarla sola, y se mantuvo lejos del grupo en una esquina de la sala, curiosamente, o como ellos decían por pura coincidencia siempre sus miradas se encontraban cada tanto, tal cual este momento, aunque bueno, uno de ellos tenia los ojos cerrados ahora

-¿no puedes consiliar el sueño?-pregunto Kami con una voz algo suave…-¿sucede algo?

-No nada, es solo que…

-¿te molesta mi presencia?-pregunto Kami poniéndose de pie

_-"me molesta que no hables directamente y solo te protegas con esa coraza a la que llamas orgullo"_.-penso Vanne sin voltear a mirarle…-No, no me desagrada tu compañía, es solo que, no se como explicarlo…

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Kami acercándose un poco pero manteniendo su distancia, aunque el quería abrazarla y mimarla, pero sabía que eso sería lo peor que podría hacer, estando el ahí ya era suficiente….-¿debo llamar a Shirabe?

-No, no lo hagas solo algo axfisiada, eso es todo.-respondio Vanne y esta vez se atrevio a verle a los ojos, en pocos segundos Kami desvio la mirada, para él le era difícil verla despues de lo que dijo, aunque ella dijera que todo estaba bien, nada lo estaba, el no lo estaba, ni ella, nadie lo estaba, todo se estaba cayendo poco a poco en pedazos

-No pienses mas en eso.-hablo Vanne captando la atención del joven quien no se movio de donde estaba, mucho menos la miro, No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con fuerza lastimándose y sintiendo el sabor metalico de su sangre, ¿Cómo podia ser tan buena esta niña?, ¿Qué acaso no se amaba asi misma?, ¿Por qué lo perdonaba tan fácilmente?, El…no merecía tal perdon, no merecia tal cariño que rechazo, simplemente no.

En medio de sus pensamientos, Kami escucho el sonido de los resortes de la cama y despues un tacto suave en su mano, el cerro sus ojos y ahogo un suspiro, prontamente reconocio el tacto de la mejilla de Vanne sobre la palma de su mano, sintió como la joven se restregaba como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. Esto era muy difícil y aun mas doloroso.

-No importa lo que pase, en lo que te conviertas, en lo que me convierta. Yo siempre creeré en ti, Yo, te considero, mi igual, Kami.

La habitación quedo en profundo silencio despues de aquellas suaves palabras. Kami no aparto su mano de aquel suave tacto, abrazo en su sentido del tacto la calidez de ella y en su mente las palabras tan gentiles que salieron de aquel ser tan bueno, Solo pudo aguantar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Se quedaron un buen rato en esa posición, con pocas acciones y palabras sinceras era la perfecta descripción de una buena relación, y eso apenas ellos lo estaban descubriendo, solo esperaban que no terminara, no ahora que poco a poco estaban sanando sus heridas. El curaría las heridas que él le causo y ella estaría con el esperando tal cual siempre lo había hecho, la espera y la confianza habian valido la pena.

El sueño que Vanne había tenido podría esperar para otro momento….

….

…

Sus ojos se abrieron tan pronto escucho a los suaves sonidos de las aves cantando, había algunas que se durmieron sobre su regazo y otras estaban casi anidadas en su cabello alborotado. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no tenía aquel sueño, o mejor dicho recuerdo. Su pasado había sido turbio y su presente era de la misma forma, nada había cambiado, solo estaba siendo usado y el hacía lo mismo, era un ciclo sin poder terminar, era algo fastidioso pero a la vez triste. Aquella sensación de tristeza y vació no había sido la primera vez que la sentía, desde que la vio partir frente a sus ojos mientras la gran maldición de Babel caía sobre el mundo, la gran torre fue consumida por la misma tierra y la luna en ese momento brillo de forma tan esplendorosa que solo recordaba como su piel se había enchinado, y tan pronto como esto paso, las pequeñas guerras estallaron. El antiguo Libro de las Sombras se perdió junto al anillo de Salomón, Aun le tenia un gran odio aquel maldito viejo, sin duda alguna todo lo que paso fue por la estupidez humana, cuando el amor te golpea todo cae en su saco de papas, Salomón fue la prueba de ello y por qué surgió el dicho del porque el amor es tan ciego. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al imaginarse al viejo Salomón revolcarse en su tumba como él claro ejemplo de la idiotez del amor

-El mundo ha cambiado, pero la humanidad sigue igual de rota incluso antes de que perdieran el idioma original.-El Barbatos se había hecho de nuevo con el control del cuerpo de Kanade, ya habían pasado dos días desde que él encontró a quien sería su nuevo contenedor demoniaco, algo que él aun dudaba y odiaba el dudar, no lo entendía, si esto era a lo que llamaban el síndrome de la empatía humana o mejor dicho, el síndrome del pendejo pues enhorabuena él era uno de los millones que lo padecía, maldita mocosa, solo pensar en ella le dolía la maldita cabeza,…-¿Umm?

Al ave junto a él comenzó a cantar, el solamente cerro sus ojos escuchando el canto del ave y sonrió algo ¿aliviado?, en verdad se agradecía haber aprendido hablar con los animales principalmente las aves, las mejores mensajeras de todo el basto mundo

-Así que ya la niña está bien, perfecto, Aun así sigue vigilándola en todo lo que haga, no queremos que haga una maldita estupidez de nuevo o y tambien, tú y tus amigos hagan sus necesidades en la moto de Tsubasa.-sonrió de manera traviesa mientras veía como el ave se alejaba junto a una gran parvada de la misma, Ojala pudiera estar ahí para ver como la Kazanari se enojaba a mas no poder mientras veía como las aves ensuciaban su moto y la ensuciaban de paso a ella, Cerro sus ojos un momento sintiendo la brisa del aire golpeando sus mejillas

Solo el sonido del viento yendo y viniendo era tan relajante, tal cual aquel día, solo que esta vez no tenía nadie a su lado. Si esto era la soledad, ahora entendía a la perfección a su actual contenedor demoniaco, que terrible sentimiento, era algo que él no deseaba que esa niña pasara, pero a pesar de sus "buenos" deseos, tan pronto como cayeron los primeros truenos de la tormenta, nada a partir de ese momento sería bueno.

-Mocosa idiota.-hablo con los ojos aun cerrados dejándose envolver por el sonido del viento…-no hagas mas locuras, porque esta vez…..¿Qué demonios quieres Akira?

Su paz fue prontamente cortada tan pronto sus fosas nasales llego tan pútrido olor a azufre, de mala gana abrió sus ojos y se topó de frente con la única persona que en verdad odiaba con todo su ser, si Salomón había sido terrible, este hombre lo superaba, la sonrisa socarrona que le dedico tan pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en él fue asquean-te,

-Oh, eres tu Barbatos, pensé que sería Kanade.-sonrió de lado molestando más al conde de los infiernos

-¿Qué demonios quieres?, No te basto con interrumpir mi paz.-El Barbatos sin necesidad de activar la reliquia Gungnir fusionada con su poder, logro materializar su armad Gear y apunto al cuello de Akira…-Hablo que no estoy de humor

-Lamento mucho haber interrumpido lo que sea que estabas haciendo maldito, pero, debo informarte que ya casi es la hora.-dijo Akira tomando una flor en su mano, el Barbatos observo como la flor poco a poco se iba marchitando en la mano de Akira hasta convertirse en alquitrán

-¿hora de que?

-Barbatos, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que tú impediste que el tesoro de Babilonia del mundo de donde vienen los usuarios Híbridos se abriera y desatara por completo el castigo de la maldición.-el Barbatos clavo mas el filo de lanza sobre el cuello de Akira quien solo sonrio mas para su gusto…-Pero debido a eso, fue que ya no volviste a manifestar como antes, fue por eso que perdiste un poco de control sobre Kanade y eso atraso que siguieras con tu plan acordado, bueno eso fue lo que pensamos Corus y yo

-ve al grano quieres, no estoy de humor como te dije.-Barbatos solo podía imaginar al hombre despedazado y cubierto por las cosas mas sucias que se podría imaginar mientras su carne era comida lentamente

-que impaciente, pero bueno si tu insiste.-Akira sonrio de lado y en un movimiento ágil alejo el armad gear del Babartos y tan pronto como paso el único sus labios con los del barbatos usando el cuerpo de Kanade. Barbatos abrió sus ojos en sorpresa para fruncirlos, empujo a Akira, con su mano derecha alzo su armad gear y destruyo parte del suelo donde Akira había estado sentado, Chasqueo la lengua y alzo su vista al cielo, observando con repudio al maldito mocoso que lo había capturado, el chico solo se aguantaba la risa

-Que hermosos labios, me alegro haber probado eso y mas.-sonrió para si misma Akira haciendo rabietar mas al Barbatos…-pero ya como dije, estoy de humor, te diré a lo que vine. El tesoro de Babilonia será abierto dentro de poco

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, ¡Eso es imposible!, ¡Mi poder es infinito, ese maldito tesoro no podría ni siquiera ser tocado por alguna reliquia, ni si quiera con la mía!-exclamo Barbatos apuntando con su lanza a Akira quien solo rio un poco mas

-Eso es porque el tesoro esta a punto de abrirse, tu poder en el cuerpo de una humana que no es al 100% tu contenedor demoniaco debilita enormemente tus poderes, pero la verdad es sorpréndete que haya aguantado tanto tiempo sosteniendo una maldita maldición, sin duda alguna no era el conde de los infiernos por nada.-sonrió Akira mientras hacia piruetas en el aire

-Maldito hijo de... ¿tan si quiera puedo saber su motivo?

-ya lo sabes, Lo viste en los recuerdos de Kanade, venganza es lo que querremos contra esa maldita de Fine.-Akira respondió de mala gana y con asco al pronuncia el nombre de Fine

-es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado

-estúpido o no, ese es nuestro objetivo, además cada Fine de cada mundo u dimensión es diferente, la historia es la misma al inicio, pero cada Fine es diferente a sus elecciones, y la Fine del mundo de los tontos usuarios Híbridos es especial.-dijo Akira

Barbatos solo frunció su ceño con molestia, odiaba que hablaran de Fine como si fuera un cordero a cazar. Pero aquello que Akira dijo le causo curiosidad

-Esa desgraciada tiene un maldito poder heredado por el mismo Salomón

-¿Qué?, Estas diciendo que esta Fine es…

-veo que ahora comprendes el asunto, así ya sabes, hoy mismo se efectuara el plan. Tan pronto como la persona que posee el alma de Fine de un indició, se reunirá con los muertos, Nos vemos Barbatos, espero que disfrutes de la liberación de la maldición de Babel-Akira sin darle tiempo de responder, el Barbatos observo como el mocoso desaparecía en un vórtice de energía, en tan solo pocos segundos. Lanzo su lanza con furia creando un enorme cráter directamente donde cayó, golpeo el suelo con frustración hasta hacer sangrar sus manos y romper sus tendones, la sangre metálica en su boca ya era abundante. Se sentía tal malditamente impotente, además estaba preocupado, ni el mismo sabía quién era Fine, pero la forma en que Akira llamo a Fine hacia que su corazón latiera con más fuerza aun, esto era grave, no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que debía hacer, ya era demasiado tarde

-¿Por qué todo se tiene que complicar tanto?, ¿Por qué me dejaste libre Salomón?, ¿Qué demonios esperas de mi?

…..

-¿Cómo está Vanne-san, Elfnein-kun?- Genjuurou miró a la joven alquimista.

-ella ya está mucho mejor que antes, Shirabe y Ren le hicieron varios estudios aparte, todo salió negativo.-reporto Elfnein al tiempo que ella le daba varios documentos a Genjuurou el cual los analizó detenidamente

-es un alivio que esté bien, ¿Usaste el neuroanalisis que construiste para ver si no había daño?.-esta pregunto Áster a lo que Elfnein asintió con seguridad.

-todo en ella está perfecto excepto su alma.-Ren tomo la palabra mm mirando a todos preocupado…- ahora hay una brecha muy grande entre Kami y Vanne. Y sus amigos estan en un ambiente tan serio y preocupante que solo me da escalofríos. Y María apenas si ha salido de su cuarto y Tsubasa, ella es otro caso, lo único que he logrado saber es que ha estado con Fudou estos últimos días.

-Ese maldito del Barbatos.-Ren golpeo con fuerza la pared de metal

-Ren-san…

-Kouen ya nos explico todo sobre el contenedor Demoniaco, y tambien sobre las reliquias demoniacas, el caso del Barbatos no es cosa tuya Ren, eras muy joven cuando activaste al Barbatos.-Genjuurou toco el hombro de Ren con suavidad y lo obligo a sentarse…-Lo importante ahora es impedir a toda costa un nuevo contenedor sea de dios o demoniaco, ambos son peligrosos.

-Comandante.-Elnfien atrajo la atención del susodicho y de los demás en la habitación, se notaba preocupada….-creo que usted se equivoca en ese aspecto señor.

-¿de que hablas?-Genjuurou se acerco a Elfnein quien se puso un poco nerviosa en su lugar

-Bueno, es sobre el poder de los contenedores Demoniacos y los contenedores del poder de Dios, yo creo que los contenedores Demoniacos son un poco mas peligrosos que un contenedor de Dios.-dijo Elfnein mirando a todos en la sala de mando

-¿en que te basas para decir tal cosa?-pregunto Áster curioso

-un contenedor de Dios nace al estar expuesto por la luz de la reliquia del espejo, el Shenshoujin la reliquia que elimina los males.-esta vez Ren atrajo la atención de todos…-Mientras que un contenedor Demoniaco es preparado poco a poco para eso. Es como los los Gladiadores, ellos iban siendo preparados en el arte de la guerra y la espada desde pequeños para despues alir a pelear en la arena. Es lo mismo con los contenedores de un poder demoniaco. Los demonios eligen a quien poseer o mejor dicho, las reliquias de demonio eligen a sus usuarios. Son características totalmente diferentes en cada reliquia demoniaca incluso sus usuarios son los menos imaginables.

-¿Por qué hablas de las reliquias demoniacas como si hubiera mas de una?-cuestiono Áster…-Hasta donde yo he logrado averiguar solo se tiene registros de que la única reliquia Demoniaca, encontrada y activada ha sido el Barbatos, es imposible que haya mas reliquias

-Las hay…-dijo Ren…-y eso es lo preocupante, nadie sabe donde estan, pero quien me capturaron y entrenaron en el arte de la alquimia las estaban buscando. Obtener el poder de Dios era su meta, pero como ven para eso necesitaban un contenedor sin la maldición de Babel, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otras formas de obtener poder, cualquier cosa era bienvenida ese maldito lugar.

-La subdivisión de los Iluminados de Baveria, la estrella de David.-dijo Genjuurou

-¿la misma subdivisión que desmantelamos a finales de año cuando sucedió la tragedia del concierto de Zwei Wing?.-dijo Áster a lo que Ren vagamente asintió

-La organización al no llevar alguna avance significativo, tuvo la idea de ir a los orígenes de la Maldición de Babel. Gracias a sus contactos llegaron a donde exactamente habia estado la torre de Babel, en las ruinas de la aquella construición encontraron un gran libro. El libro de los infiernos, En sus últimas páginas encontraron 72 reliquias milenarias o mejor dicho, piedras filosofales, tal cual el mismo ropaje del trio de alquimistas.

-¿no me digas que ese libro era…?, ¡¿Acaso no era un mito?!.-grito Áster

-Lamentablemente Áster en nuestro ahora, los mitos parecen mas verdad y la realidad ahora es un mito, la Organización de la Estrella de David, encontró a los 72 demonios antiguos, los demonios que alguna vez el Rey Salomón controlo

…

-¡Agh!, Ya no se me ocurre nada para hacerla salir de su habitación.-Ayrton se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala de estar. Al igual que él, los demás no sabían como sacar a María del cuarto, la habian visto salir algunas veces pero solo para ir por comida y de inmediato se metia tan pronto como alguien la veía, Hasta kirika se llevo la mala racha de que tan pronto como veía que María iba entrar a su habitación, la joven shinigami no dudo en ningún momento en lanzarle para atrapar a María pero siempre, siempre, termino con la cara plasmada en la puerta, mas de una persona en el cuartel y usuarios de reliquia la encontraron totalmente ida y diciendo incoherencias

-Ella no va a salir de ir rápidamente, podemos agradecer que tan si quiera se esta alimentando.-dijo Chris en voz baja…-pero aun asi, eso lo hace aun mas preocupante

-María…-Ayrton suspiro el nombre de la peli rosa con preocupación ante la atenta mirada de todos...-Bueno lo único bueno que he notado es que Tsubasa no ha venido y ni quiero que aparezca

-Eso cualquiera agradece.-respondio Kail tomando una revista

-Callese que contigo tambien estoy enojado.-Ayrton se acomodo de mejor manera en el sofá para mirar con seriedad a Kail y a Shirabe…-agradezcan que el asunto de María me tiene ocupado porque si no, a ti Shirabe le pongo salsa picante a tu comida y a ti Kail borro todo lo que tengas en tu celular en relación a tu Waifu

-¡No mi waifu!.-Kail abrazo su celular llorando y Shirabe no encontraba lugar donde esconderse

-Ayrton-san, eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado, ahora lo importante es pensar en María, ella recibió mucho mas daño del que yo he recibido.-Hablo Kirika mientras tiraba una lata de soda a la basura, el tono de la shinigami era algo neutral

-Kiri-chan, yo…

-Soy Akatsuki para ti, Tsukiyomi-san.-respondio Kirika con seriedad mientras miraba a Shirabe sobre su hombro…-Pense que habia quedado claro con nuestra ultima platica que lo que menos quiero tener contigo es una amistad, tu y yo solo somos conocidos, te pido nuevamente y ante todos que respectes por una vez en tu vida mi decisión,

-Entiendo, lo siento mucho Akatsuki-san.-Shirabe bajo su mirada con tristeza, se sentía extraña hablándole de esa forma a Kirika

-chicos…

-¡Bebe!.-Laura se puso de pie de inmediato al ver como su bebe entraba a la sala de estar, lamentablemente su sonrisa se apago cuando observo quien venia detrás de ella…-¿Qué hace él contigo?

-Buenas tardes.-fue lo único que dijo Kami bajo las miradas serias de todos los presentes, incluso Shirabe dejo de lado su tristeza

-Kami, él, me acompaño ha hacerme unos análisis por pedido de Elfnein.-dijo Vanne acercadose a Laura quien de inmediato la puso detrás de ella, en señal de protección….-uno de los análisis se perdió

-¡¿Qué?!.-exclamaron todos al momento

-eso fue lo que nos dijo Elfnein.-continuo Kami, quien para su buena suerte habian bajado un poco la seriedad en sus miradas…-Fue el análisis con el casco

-¿te hicieron un análisis con el casco de la memoria?.-pregunto Yami curiosa a lo que Vanne asintió mientras tomaba asiento junto a Laura quien ya habia tomado su cazuela en mano…-no veo razón para que hayan hecho eso.

-opino lo mismo no has recibido algun daño fuerte en tu consiente para tal tedioso análisis.-dijo Chris

-ella dijo que era por seguridad y para tener mejores estándares en cuanto a mi recuperación.-respondio ella sonriendo con ternura

-ya veo, umm, pero es raro que se hayan perdido esos análisis dess.-dijo Kirika…-yo misma estaba ahí cuando Elfnein chan te los hizo, hasta los puse en un sobre y los deje en manos de Elfnein, ella incluso se los llevo con algunos archivos cuando tuvo una reunión de emergia cuando te trajeron de vuelta, ni si quiera se como se pudieron perder esos papeles dess

-todos opinaron lo mismo que tu Kirika, pero tal vez se debieron confundir con algunos papeles para desechar, Elfnien dijo que eso a veces pasa.-respondio Kami recargándose en la pared cruzado de brazos…-asi que no se pusieron alerta totalmente, pero si pidieron que se le hicieran otros análisis y la información fuera guardada en el disco duro de la base de datos

-Mucha seguridad para unos análisis. ¿no piensan los mismo?-hablo Ayrton mientras miraba al techo...-¿o soy yo el único loco? o ¿fue una excusa tuya Kamilo?

-Puedes preguntarle a Elfnein si tanto desconfias de mi, total ya todo esta hecho.-respondio Kami volteando a otro lado

-Me encanta la forma de raciocinio, me hubiera gustado que lo hubieras hecho hace3 dias atrás en lugar de ponerte a dudar de todos nosotros.-Kami miro con algo de enojo a Ayrton, pero no podia negar que el Argentino tenia toda la razón en esos momento, no pudo evitar golpearse metalmente, solo atino a desviar su mirada a otro lado. Ayrton era quien estaba mas tenso y algo decepcionado de todo lo que habia pasado en un dia, en no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Si querían convecerlo teian que demostrarlo con acciones y no con palabras.

-Pero eso es algo normal por como han estado las cosas es normal que querían mayor seguridad para todo.-dijo Yami mirando a Ayrton quien solo suspiro….-Ya que no sabes quien te puede atacar por la espalda

Kami volvio a morder su labio, el tenia la paciencia contada y ya la estaba perdiendo, pero el solo recordar lo que había hecho, el miedo lo paralizo y solo pudo retirarse de la sala de estar. Vanne iba a seguirlo, pero Laura la detuvo

-Dejalo solo, es lo mejor, tu presencia, solo lo va a incomodar, Deberias tenerlo un poco mas en cuenta.-dijo Chris a lo que se gano una mirada dura de Laura

-Aquí tu tambien sales sobrando.-dijo Laura cruzada de brazos…-no olvides porque paso lo que paso ese día, asi que no te hagas el santito porque no lo eres

-yo tambien soy una victima.-respondio Chris poniéndose de pie y alzando su puño

-¿victima dices?, bueno lo admito lo eres, pero por conveniencia.-respondio Laura cortante al momento de sacar su cazuela. Chris chasqueo la lengua y se dejo caer en el sofá cruzada de brazos, los demás tocieron "discretamente" para aligerar el ambiente y dejar el tema de lado, volviéndose a enfocar en los análisis y en María.

-insisto, esto es muy raro.-dijo Ayrton. Mentalmente el era quien tenia mas cosas en la cabeza, aun no salía del asombro y la duda que tenia cuando observo aquel joven llamado Kouen, y la foto, esa bendita foto, no sabia si era verdad o no, pero una cosa era segura, ¡su maldita teoría del origen de Kirika era cierta!, ¡El tenia razón y nadie le creyo!, Esta feliz pero enojado. Feliz porque ahora sabia un poco mas de Kirika, y enojado porque no sabia como es que iba a decirlo esto a alguien sin que lo tomaran como un loco que hace teorías mas locas que las de Vanne o la misma Kirika, Si le decía a Laura, ella solo le diría que estaba okey y esa no era la reacción que esperaba, si le decía a Kail pues ella se pondría igual de loca que él, pero estaba enojado con ella asi que no, si le decía a Vanne pues a ella se le iba a olvidar y si le contaba a Yami, la muy viva le iba a decir a medio mundo y el quedaría como un loco fanatico por kirika. Sinceramente hacia bien en esperar y recopilar mas información, pero habia un problema, necesitaba a ese hombre llamado Kouen, solo dos personas lo conocían Ren y Áster, pero ni loco se acercaba a ellos, conclusión, explosión metal para él solo.

-¡AYRTON!.

-¡¿QUE PASA?!, ¿A quien mataron?, ¿trajeron pizza?, ¿tiene queso doble?-Ayrton miro a Laura quien tenia las manos en su cadera tal cual una madre enojada

-No niño, es la alarma contra los Noises, hay un ataque, y el mendigo de Kami se llevo a mi bebe de mis brazos, ¡Te voy a castrar hijo de tu madre!.-Laura saco su cazuela y se fue corriendo tras Kami, pero antes volvio y vio a Ayrton…-María esta en camino tambien

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?!, ¡María!.-Ayrton salio corriendo para donde sea, ya que Laura no le habia dicho por cual camino se había ido María…-¡joder laura!, ¿Dónde estas María?, ¡Maria!, ¡Maria la del Barrio!, ¡Mari mar!, ¡Wow!

-que gracioso que juegues con mi nombre…

-¡AH!.-Ayrton dio un gran salto atrás por el tremendo susto al sentir a alguien detrás de él, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a María, estaba feliz como nunca lo habia estado, pero su felicidad se fue cuando observo el estado de María, ¿desde cuando tenia ojeras?, el no recordaba que María fuera tan palida, y su cabello que era tan hermoso de cualquier forma, ahora estaba sin brillo como un flor marchita, el se quiso acercar, pero se quedo estatico al ver una pequeña cortada cerca de una de sus muñecas…-¿María?, ¿Qué te sucedido?

-Oh, esta cortada..-María rio agriamente…-ayer en la noche quise cortar un poco de manzana, en un mal movimiento me corte, me alegro que no haya sido mas grande y ni profunda, tranquilo estoy bien. Una pequeña cortada no me detendrá

-No me refiero a esa cortada.-Ayrton se acerco y tomo de los hombros a María quien se tenso un poco…-María, no te ocultes mas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie te hara daño, todos estábamos y estamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Podemos hablar de eso en otra ocasión Ayrton tenemos que ayudar, los Noises han empezado a atacar la ciudad..-María quiso zafarse del agarre del Ayrton, pero él la tomo de la mano impidiendo que se fuera

-Oye, confio en mis amigos y en tus compañeras de armas, la ciudad estará bien. Ahora quien me importa eres vos. María, por favor, de una u otra manera por favor solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte, Creeme en cuanto te digo esto, no esta bien que te guardes la cosas para ti misma, Hay gente que te aprecia, yo te aprecio mucho y me duele verte de esa forma

-¿Ayrton que?-El joven argentino puso de nuevo ambas de sus manos sobre los hombros de María y esta para su gran sorpresa, recibió un suave abrazo por parte del joven

-¿Sabes?, no conozco todo de ti a ciencia cierta. Muchos menos se todo el dolor por el que has pasado todos estos años por ti sola, pero una cosa es segura María, para mi eres la mujer mas fuerte que he llegado a conocer y con el corazón mas puro que he visto, asi que, aunque sea un poco, solo por esta vez, deja que te ayude, dejanos ayudarte.-dijo Ayrton acomodando de manera algo torpe los cabellos enredados de María, quien solo podía estar mas que sorprendida por aquel generoso y tierno gesto de Ayrton, si no tuviera una misión en ese momento, se derrumbaría a llorar en los brazos del joven hasta desfallecer, en este momento no podia, además no quería ser una carga y mas aun cuando su propio corazón estaba en conflicto, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Yo…yo…-María correspondio con timidez y con un nudo en la garganta el abrazo de Ayrton quien sonrio, sintiendo como un peso de dos días lleno de preocupación se iba tan rápido….-No se que decir

-¡Ay!.-Ayrton se fue de espaldas mientras María lo veía algo curiosa, el joven de inmediato se puso de pie

-Maria, ves que casi no digo cosas cursis y todavía lo piensas, me alegro que nadie este aquí para verme decir algo cursi.-dijo Ayrton cruzado de brazos

-Hay cámaras de vigilancia.-dijo Maria

-¡Demonios!.-dijo Ayrton y María rio suavemente al ver tales ocurrencias del joven, en verdad era un joven encantador

-Ayrton, en verdad, sin tus ocurrencias nadie sabría que hacer.-dijo María al tiempo que activaba su Symphogear…-considerare tu oferta, pero vamos, todos nuestros compañeros nos estan esperando

-Esta mujer va a sacar canas verdes.-respondio Ayrton tiempo de que su armad gear se materializaba junto con su Symhogear…-Bueno, tan si quiera sacare esta frustración que tengo matando Noises. ¡El picador criminal mutilador esta aquí!,

…..

-¡He esperado este día por muchos milenios!.- Corus alzó sus manos al cielo cubierto por nubes de tormenta a sus respectivos lados se encontraban Akira y Kanade, uno feliz igual que ella y el otro totalmente serio….-Destruiremos todo lo amado por Salomón y su sacerdotisa. Obtendremos nuestra venganza después de mucho tiempo

-estas más ansiosa que yo.-akira sonrió de lado a lo que solo Corus soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo

-al contrario de ti, mi venganza tiene mucho más motivo que la tuya.-Corus miró a Kanade con sus ojos opacos por la locura…-¿Estás lista para esparcir el caos que has comenzado?

-¿Acaso me vez que estoy dudando?.-parte de eso era mentira pero en algo si era verdad Kanade nunca daba vuelta atrás cuando iniciaba algo….-no por nada volví entre los muertos

-estupendo.-felicito Corus con una sonrisa sádica…-espero que derrames mucha sangre , la misma que saciará tu sed…-te doy el honor para comenzar nuestra venganza. Inicia kanade cerro sus ojos y alzó su armad gear al cielo nublado, pronto los rayos y el viento fúnebre comenzó ha hacerse más presente, los rayos caían alrededor de la torre de Tokio mientras la poderosa lanza de Gungnir brillaba con una luz carmesí.

-ikutama, tarutama, takamarutama, amenotachi no Mikoto, Kuni no Tachi no Mikoto…-Kanade abrió sus ojos rojos como la sangre y un rayo de energía negativa se elevó en los cielos…-Babilonia

-oh, parece que tenemos compañía, perfecto.-sonrio Akira al sentir las ondas de energía de cada usuario, y para más de su felicidad sentía la energía de Fine, y parecía que no fue el único Corus también le sonrió con la misma locura

-¿Te parece si iniciamos nuestra venganza de una vez?-pregunto divertida Corus

-me encanta tu forma de pensar, "amada mía"-ambos miraron a Kanade con burla…-tú te quedas aquí, tienes que abrir la frontera de los dos mundos, ese chico Ayrton nos ayudó mucho al dejar la reliquia de los mundos inactiva, esa reliquia de activarse una vez más, arruinaría todos nuestros planes

-basta de charla.-Corus saco varios cristales de Noises y los lanzó a los alrededores de la torre de Tokio…-que empiece el juego. Que gane el más sadico

…..

-"Atención a todos los usuarios, la mayor cantidad de Noises viene de la Torre de Tokio se han detectado una gran cantidad de energía acomulandose, ir todos directamente y neutralizar a los enemigos"

Todos escucharon como Aoi les informaba lo que tenian que hacer, tan pronto como escucharon sus ordenes fueron directamente al lugar planteando, todos se habian dividio en equipo de tres, Kami iba con Shirabe y Vanne, Kail iba con María y Ayrton, Tsubasa (para mala suerte de todos XD) tuvo que ir con Yami y Laura, estas dos estaban incorformes por la compañera que tenian, afortunadamente solo estaban a dos edificios separados de los demás y Krika estaba con Chris y Hibiki, todos se acercaban poco a poco a la torre de Tokio.

Ayrton alzo su vista a los cielos mientras saltaba sobre los edificios, varios Noises en forma de polillas se acercaban a gran velocidad. Ágilmente saco su armad gear y en un solo movimiento despedazo a mas de 15 Noises, pero no podia celebrar cuando un grupo mas grande se hizo presente.

-Maldita sea.-dijo el Argentino deteniéndose abruptamente al igual que sus compañeros…-Parece que nos estaban esperando

Ayrton movio con violencia su armad gear incitiando a los Noises a atacar.

-Podemos dejar lo de torero para después, debemos guardar energías para cuando pelemos contra nuestros verdaderos enemigos.-informo Kami sacando una espada mas de su ropaje de Symphoger

-Envidioso.-dijo Ayrton con voz baja

-escuche eso.-dijo Kami al momento de que su armad gear estaba creando fuego, el mismo que en la primera postura del Kendo utilizo y varios Noises banana fueron pulverizados

-Me alegro.-dijo Ayrton, tanto el como Kirika se vieron y con una mirada, ambos sincronizaron sus movimientos, dando una pirueta atrás de donde estaban, su armad gear de guadaña quedo clavo en el piso y varias ozses se crearon quedando flotando alrededor de ambos, y haciendo el ataque de helicóptero de Tsubasa golpearon haciendo fricción con el aire a las guadañas que rápidamente golpearon y despedazaron a los Noises…-"**¡STROM WIND!"**

Ayrton estaba mas que feliz por el nuevo ataque que habia creado con la shinigami, claramente todos al ver eso sonrieron y comenzaron a pelear usando una que otra nueva técnica.

-¡Cuidado!.-grito Kail y alzando su armad gear creo un escudo el cual protegio a todos de un fuerte ataque

-parece que llegaron antes de lo previsto, malditos bastardos.-Chris saco de su poderoso arsenal varias ballestas, las cuales no dudo en disparar tan pronto como vio a Corus y Akira

-¡Sigue atacando Yukine!.-pidio Tsubasa alejándose del grupo y comenzando a correr en dirección a la Torre de Tokio…-¡Debo ir por Kanade!, ¡Tengo que ir por ella, me espera!

-¡Tsubasa no!.-grito María, para tristeza y preocupación de los demás, despues de todo lo que le hizo seguía preocupándose por ella, en verdad María merecía a alguien mejor.

-Vaya, tenemos un demonio de Tasmania, pero lamentablemente, Kanade jamas te ha esperado.-Corus desaparecio y apareció frente a frente con Tsubasa, quien en medio de su sorpresa no tuvo tiempo para poder sacar una de sus espadas y Corus rápidamente atacando dándole un fuerte golpe con la funda de su arma, Tsubasa salio disparada por los Aires y cayo en los brazos de Hibiki quien la tuvo que recibir para su disgusto…-No te dejaremos pasar de aquí niña, a nadie de ustedes

-¿Qué es lo que estan pleando ustedes dos?-Yami lanzo sus espadas como si fueran unos bumerans los cuales fueron repelidos por un simple corte de Akira con su espada, la cual resulto algo familiar para todos los presentes de aquí...-¿Qué demonios es esa maldita luz?

-Oh, ¿esa luz?, bueno, es solo un ritual para poder conectar ambos mundos, el suyo y el nuestro.-dijo Corus saltando feliz sobre los escombros de los edificios, todos al momento se pusieron en guardia mirando a Corus y a Akira recurrentemente

-¿Conectar ambos mundos?-pregunto Kami acercándose

-sera acaso…-Hibiki trago en seco…-¿Quieren traer de regreso el tesoro de Babilonia, abriendo el que esta en la dimensión de ellos?

-¡BINGO!, en verdad sorprendes Tachibana Hibiki, nadie pensaría que tú, fueras tan inteligente.-dijo con sarcasmo Corus

-Es normal deducirlo.-dijo Hibiki con voz sería…-Hasta ahora son los únicos enemigos a los cuales no les quiero extender mi mano, sea un puño matadioses o no

-Que maravillosas palabras, por que en verdad las vas a necesitar, y mas cuando ¡Matemos a Fine!.-Corus ataco con unos extraños hilos atados en sus dedos destruyendo edificios y el suelo bajo sus pies

-¡Alejense todos!.-grito Ayrton y prontamente cuando dijo eso, Akira dio un gran salto y con un movimiento de kendo, lanzo una poderosa rafaja de viento que mando a unos a volar y a otros a golpearse con varios edificos, pocos fueron los que quedaron en pie, agarrándose de donde podían

-No los dejaramos atacar si es lo que piensan.-dijo Akira sonriendo y comenzó a atacar a diestra y sinietra a todos por igual, las rafajas parecían cuchillas cuando hacia contacto con el armamentos Symphogear, prontamente se dieron cuenta de que aquellas rafajas comenzaban a destruir los mismos armamentos

-¡Mierda!.-gritaron todos mientras se protegían de cualquier cosa

-¡No me usen como escudo!.-grito Ayrton al ver como Kail y Laura lo usaban como esucdo para protegerse de los multilpes ataques, uno le dio directamente en la cara…-¡Ahora si ya no conseguiré novia!, Ahora que lo pienso ni me importa, meh…

-¡Vamos peleen sabandijas!, ¡Peleen!.-Akira comenzó a reir tal cual un loco, todos comenzaron q eudar heridos de gravedad y mas Ayrton al convertise en un escudo

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!.-Kami salto de su escondite, en donde estaba con Vanne, el joven colombiano se fue acercando con dificultad hacia donde estaba Akira

-¡Kami no!.-Vanne intento salir, pero una fuerte rafaja le hizo retroceder, ella solo pudo ver como Kami era herido cada vez mas, mientras se acercaba a un punto cercano para ejecutar un ataque….-¡Para Kami!

Shirabe observo como una extraña energía comenzó a envolver el lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Vanne y la detuvo, ella estaba temblando

-Corus…-Akira sonrio y ahora Corus comenzó hacer lo mismo que Akira, pronto todos escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Kami, Vanne palidecio y trato de safarse del agarre de Shirabe, pero esta la sostuvo mas fuerte

-Vanne.-Shirabe miro a la joven mexicana quien parecía que estaba hacer lo mismo que Tsubasa…-Vete, rápido

-¿eh?, No Shirabe, no puedo hacerlo, puedo pelear, te lo aseguro.-dijo Vanne sosteniendo con algo de dificultad su armad gear, y a la vez trataba de safarse sin éxito del agarre de Shirabe…-¡Kami, esta en peligro!, ¡El va a morir si no lo ayudamos!, ¡Va a morir!

-No dudo de tu capacidad, pero en verdad solo vete, rápido en verdad vete.-pidio Shirabe tomando con sus manos temblorosas a la joven mexicana quien no comprendía nada de lo que estaba hablando Shirabe….-¡Vanne no!

-¡Muere!.-Akira y Corus lanzaron un ataque combinado, Kami cayó al suelo lleno de heridas en todo su cuerpo, el solo pudo escuchar el grito de Vanne, una lagrima traicionera surco su mejilla al momento de ver como el viento se convirtió en miles de guadañas

Todos quedaron sin palabras, no podían hacer nada, incluso del otro lado tanto Genjuurou como los demás gritaban y pedían que salvaran a Kami, pero les era imposible, incluso a que a Genjuurou y los demás les doliera, sabían que no podían más.

-¡KAMI!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Alguien, alguien, por favor!, ¡Quien alguien me ayude!.-de un momento a otro aquel ataque no llego

-"Lo siento mucho, niña..."

-Esa voz...-Shirabe palidecio al momento

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.-gritaron todos en sorpresa al ver la barrera de Fine protegiendo Kami, el susodicho habia abierto sus ojos de par en par al ver dicha barrera, de inmemdiato el volteo hacia la persona quien habia escuchado gritar su nombre, su terror fue aun mas grande

-¡Ahora!.-pronto todos escucharon los gritos de Akira y Corus y la barrera a pesar de ser una impenetrable pronto notaron que solo era un tipo de activación de impulso.

-¡NO!, ¡No lo hagas FINE!.-Shirabe inmediatamente salio de donde estaba, lanzo su armad gear en movimientos rápidos y precisos, pero fue demasiado tarde, la barrera fue destruida tal cual un espejo, las lanzas rompieron la barrera y atravesaron el cuerpo de quien creo la barrera, su cuerpo fue desgarrado y atravesado sin misericordia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Los cuales ahoran de un color dorado combinado con el plateado

-¿eh?...-Vanne solo pudo ver su mano, la cual tenia un extraño brillo, sus ojos se alzaron al ver a Corus y Akira, los cuales sonrieron de lado, todos los usuarios estaban en shock, Laura negó con la cabeza y cayo de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el silencio lleno el lugar y pronto un sonido parecido a de una trompeta llego a los cielos

-Asi que al final fuiste tu eh, el contenedor de Fine, la usuaria Híbrida el Gungnir, Vannesa..-Dijo Akira sonriendo

-Yo…-Vanne escupió sangre y miro lentamente a cada unos de sus compañeros, mientras lagrimas caían con dolor y con confusión Shirabe fue la única que grito al momento de escuchar las palabras de Vanne al desplomarse….-¿Quién soy real…mente?

* * *

¿Sabian eso?, Porque yo si XD, obviamente nwn. Jajajaja varios ya se lo venian venir, pero espero los haya sorprendido, Agradezco los comentarios de Ayrton Scar y Kail, asi como tambien Marati2011, lamento si les rompi el corazón con los otros capitulos qwq


	20. Chapter 20

XX

-"_Atención a todas las unidades de las instalaciones de SONG, se ha dado la orden de búsqueda. Repito se ha dado la búsqueda de supervivientes del Incidente de la Caída de la Torre. Todo indicio debe ser reportado de inmediato con el comandante Bunnymund y el General Genjurou"_

-¿Cuántas veces se ha dado ese anuncio?-Chris pregunto mientras miraba el plato de comida frente a ella, lastimosamente tendría que dejar ese delicioso manjar para después, el hambre no venía de una u otra manera.

-Ya he perdido la cuenta dess.-Kirika dejo caer suavemente su rostro sobre la mesa, posándose a un lado de Chris quien suspirando le palmeo la cabecita en señal de apoyo

-¿Por qué no estas con Shirabe?-pregunto Chris

-¿tengo que responder eso?-ahora Kirika le pregunto

-Entiendo….

-está cuidando a las heridos en el Hospital de la zona centro de Tokio. Yo acabo de venir de ahí, es todo un caos. Muchos heridos, niños llorando pero sobre todo muerte. De solo pensar que tengo que ir ahí de nuevo me da escalofríos dess.-dijo Kirika con un tono apagado

-Es normal después de un incidente tan grande como él que paso.-la voz de María las saco a ambas de su mundo de pensamientos. Alzaron su mirada encontrándose con la peli rosa ayudando un mal herido Ayrton, apenas si las muletas le podían ayudar a mantenerse de pie

-¡¿Master-chan?!-Kirika se acercó toda floja ayudarle, cosa que Ayrton agradeció aunque esta vez tenía algo de miedo que lo dejara caer o peor que no lo sostuviera como debía hacerlo….- ¿Qué hace aquí Master-chan, María-san? Yo que recuerde él iba ser dado de alta con los demás usuarios Híbridos dentro de 1 mes por sus heridas.

-Hubo un cambio de planes, el Hospital central está lleno así como los demás hospitales alrededor de la capital, trasladar a los heridos no es una opción viable hasta que los caminos estén construidos y haya uno que otro helicóptero disponible.-explico Ayrton sentándose con la ayuda de María y Kirika….-Parece un apocalipsis, el daño fue devastador

-Y que lo digas….

-Hola Laura, te ves mal.-Ayrton bromeo como de usual sacando un par de risas en los presentes, tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Igualmente.-respondió Laura entrando al comedor, se acercó a Ayrton y le dio un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, para su mala suerte Laura había sufrido una fractura grave en su brazo derecho, tal fue el daño que el hueso se había desviado un poco provocando en Laura un dolor más fuerte que un parto, ya estaba un poco mejor. Pero para volver a sostener su amada cazuela tenía que estar en reposo durante 2 meses y beber una que otra pastilla, lo de Ayrton era otra cosa, aparte de que tenía que ir rehabilitación para volver a mover su pie derecho, tenía que tomar un centenar de medicamentos para sus músculos mal heridos y una herida debajo su pulmón, él se había llevado la peor parte

-Mujer te quiero y todo pero…. ¡No ves que ando peor que tú!, ¡Ten compasión!-le regaño Ayrton

-Lo que digas.-Laura se dejó caer en al asiento y suspiro con pesadez…-No hay nada de noticias….

-¿nada aun?-pregunto María a lo que Laura negó

-es normal que eso pase, el avance de esta semana ha sido bastante bueno, pero no quiere decir que todo saldrá como por arte de Magia.-dijo Chris mordiendo su labio…-El incidente dejo más de 100 personas muertas…

-en comparación a la matazón del concierto de Tsubasa-san, eso es algo mínimo.-dijo Kirika con su usual inocencia

-Pequeña no es bueno el humor en este momento.-dijo Ayrton negando levemente al tiempo que trataba de tomar agua por él mismo fracasando un poco, pero luego de varios intentos lográndolo…-Además no hemos tenido nada de noticias de ese incidente

-La verdad sigo sorprendida.-dijo Kirika posando sus manos detrás de la cabeza cruzándola

-¿sobre qué?-pregunto Ayrton sabiendo por lo que iba a decir Kirika, pero aun así quería saberlo, la verdad él hubiera querido decirlo pero deseaba evitar la fatiga.

-Fine, su amiga siempre fue Fine y ustedes ni en cuenta dess.-dijo Kirika viendo tanto a Laura como a Ayrton quienes fruncieron sus labios levemente en señal de preocupación y un poco de molestia….- ¿Qué se sintió dess?

-¿Qué se sintió haber gastado tiempo de estudio de medicinas en vano cuando ni sabes vendar?-pregunto Laura bebiendo un poco de jugo de manzana

-Muy feo dess.-dijo Kirika con cara de perrito regañado

-Pues así nos sentimos nosotros.-dijo Laura

-No fue culpa de ella, por lo que vimos en la batalla, Vanne desconocía que ella era Fine, la única quien lo sabía era Shirabe.-dijo Ayrton…-Aun se me hace difícil que Shirabe se allá guardado tal información.

-Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas dess.-dijo Kirika de forma mordaz…-Aunque bueno, con lo que paso no me sorprende que haya tenido el coraje para guardar un secreto de tal magnitud. No sé cómo pude confiar en ella dess

-Kirika….-Chris palmeo con suavidad la cabecita de Kirika en apoyo cosa que ella agradeció con una mirada

-¿estaremos bien?-pregunto María de repente

-¿María?-Ayrton la miro y observo como la peli rosa alzaba su mano derecha, exactamente donde ella tenía aquella cortada, vaya fue la pequeña sorpresa al notar como ella había cubierto aquella herida. No pensaba que aun tenía la pulsera que le había hecho….-El tesoro de Babilonia se ha vuelto abrir, su mundo está en mayor peligro que el nuestro y su amiga Vanne ella…

-Aún sigo creyendo que ella puede estar viva.-dijo Laura con la mirada baja…-es una posibilidad efímera pero aun lo creo…

-Pensando en ella siento que podría ser difícil encontrarla viva después de que ella alcanzo el punto máximo del canto del Cisne.-dijo Chris…-Además no olvidemos que su reliquia no la aceptaba del todo, las posibilidades son mínimas.

-Opino lo mismo pero, tan si quiera alguien hubiera buscado a mi hermana en los escombros y poder darle una segunda oportunidad.-dijo María apretando sus manos….-Yo seguiré esperando igual que Laura y Ayrton por el regreso de Vanne sea Fine o no.

-¿sabes que será un problema si ella viene aquí verdad?-dijo Chris

-prefiero que lo sea a que me quede con la mala espina en mi conciencia de que pude haber hecho algo peor no lo hice por cobardía.-dijo María…-Además todos están poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en la búsqueda de ella. Incluso Yami quien con suturas en su abdomen y los antebrazos fue con las fuerzas especiales de búsqueda. Lo mismo pasa con Kail, Kami y Atzi.

-Me sorprende de Kami que haga eso después de lo que le hizo a mi bebe.-dijo Laura con molestia…-Ojala tuviera mi brazo en buen estado y a pelo lo hubiera enterrado

-Ojala esos deseos nunca me toquen.-dijo Ayrton riendo levemente…-Pero bueno, para él esto es su forma de disculparse

-No hay héroes en el campo de batalla.-dijo Laura...-solo hay soldados, solo eso….

La conversación fue cortada con eso último, el silencio fue poco para cuando escucharon las pisadas de unas botas, Kirika estaba más concentrada en la mosca que estaba en su vaso vació

-¿Qué tal el desayuno?-la voz de Áster los saco del ambiente medio serio que se había formado. Ninguno le dedico una sonrisa en forma de "buenos días" o "¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo estás?"….-Que malos

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-pregunto Chris recargando su barbilla en su mano

-que directa.-dijo Áster acercándose. Claramente el venía de la zona del desastre, estaba todo sucio una que otra parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada, pareciera que había entrando entre los escombros de alguna manera, cosa que no querían averiguar…-tengo noticias

-Ya sabemos el tiempo dess.-dijo Kirika aburrida

-Jajá muy graciosa.-dijo Áster finiendo una sonrisa…-Son noticias recientes, Vanne ha sido encontrada, está en el hospital General ubicado en el distrito de Yuban

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos los presentes, hasta Ayrton se cayó, y exclamo por ayuda

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Cómo es que llego hasta Yuban?-Laura se acerco

-eso se lo tienen que preguntar a Ren, por lo poco que he logrado averiguar él la encontró mucho antes que nuestro equipo de búsqueda. El helicóptero está listo, será mejor que se apuren.-dijo Áster dándose la vuelta sin dar a replicas. Y en un silencio lleno de preguntas todos fueron detrás de Áster

….

El viaje fue más corto de lo esperado, algunos pensaron que no debían hacer tanto drama al usar un Helicóptero, pero con el estado de Ayrton y que solo María le ayudaba pues fue buena idea el Helicóptero.

Ni lentos, ni perezosos se adentraron al hospital el cual en verdad era un caos bíblico. Apenas si se podían mover entre tanta gente, Áster tuvo que impedir sus deseos de golpear a toda esa gente para que lo dejaran pasar, pero sabía que Ayrton no le iba a prestar tan fácilmente sus muletas y María claramente no iba a dejar que se le acercarse.

Haber salido de entre tanta multitud fue un alivio para todos y más para Kirika quien casi iba a ser operada por equivocación al perderse en el hospital, afortunadamente no pasó nada a mayores. Pasaron por varios pasillos guiados por Áster, quien estaba caminando más rápido de lo normal, trataron de pedirle que fuera más lento, pero él se hizo de oídos sordos y seguido aún más rápido, todos maldijeron en voz baja y especial el pobre de Ayrton quien ya sentía que no tenía piernas, literal. Pero afortunadamente llegaron a la habitación, donde estaban los pacientes más graves, incluso la más alta tecnología tenía sus atropellos, no siempre iban a curar o a salvar a alguien, y eso los doctores lo tenían más que claro.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no dijiste que tenías aquí a Vanne, perro idiota?!

-Uy, ya están regañando a Ren, te la ganaron Laura.-dijo Áster en modo de burla

-No si yo puedo impedirlo, ¡Ay mi manita!-Laura trato de agarrar su cazuela con la mano en recuperación pero fue terrible, se volvió a lastimar más y puede que ahora tarde más en sanar…-Porque no me rompí un pie.

-Créeme, no querrás esto.-dijo Ayrton con cara de cansado, lo usual.

-Oigan, la que lo está regañando no es….-Chris señalo al frente, cuando ya pudieron divisar de mejor forma a las dos figuras, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron

-Baja la voz por favor Shirabe.-pidió Ren

-¡Cállate perro idiota!-Shirabe tomo su tableta donde tenia apuntados a todos sus pacientes entre otras cosas y le pego a Ren en la cabeza hasta destruir el pobre aparato….- ¡No sabes lo terrible que la pasamos al no poder encontrar a Vanne y mas con lo que paso!, ¡Ten un poco mas de consideración perro idiota!

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Shirabe.-dijo Ayrton a María, a lo cual la peli rosa asintió

-Dess.-Kirika miro seria a Shirabe quien, tambien la miro, pero rápidamente dejo de mirarla para enfocarse en Ren, cosa que le molesto a la rubia….-Muerte a la plana…

Ayrton trato de reírse pero, le era casi imposible, el comentario de Kirika había sido tan ingenioso que ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido, se alegraba de ser fan de Kirika

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-Áster se acercó a las dos personas frente a ellos con paso cansado….-En este momento es cuando menos deben estarse peleando. Las vidas de las personas en este hospital tienen más peso que su maldita discusión. Así que, díganme su excusa para que no llame a mis amigos los loqueros

-Áster no te metas donde no te llaman, ya sabes lo que paso por boca suelta.-le regaño Ren

-¡Áster!, Ren hizo algo imperdonable, el encontró primero a Vanne y sin avisar a nadie la trajo a este hospital.-señalo Shirabe totalmente molesta, ¿Qué se creía ese perro idiota?

-Así que, es verdad.-Áster miro a Ren serio quien simplemente suspiro miro a otro lado rascándose la cabeza, el australiano solo pudo negar cruzándose de brazos….-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación, para todos nosotros

-Parece que las noticias vuelan más rápido que la misma fuerza de un huracán.-Ren se recargo en la pared y los primeros que habían llegado voltearon hacia atrás viendo tanto al comandante, como a Owaga, Kail, Atzi, Kami, Yami y las demás usuarias que faltaban

-¡Ay!, ¡Avisen carajo!, ¡Que mi estado empeora hasta con un mini susto!-regaño Ayrton agarrándose de María quien casi se cae por el peso del Argentino

-lo sentimos, venimos corriendo tan pronto el comandante nos dio la noticia.-informo Hibiki riendo nerviosamente

-¿y bien?-Atzi se acercó…-Ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo

Ren suspirando y aun con la mirada afilada de Shirabe sobre él, apunto en dirección a cristal que mostraba lo que había en la habitación, todos se acercaron pero tan pronto como lo hicieron retrocedieron a excepción de Shirabe quien había tenido la mala suerte de verla además que la atendió, revisando que todo estuviera bien.

Ahí rescatada sobre la camilla, la joven Vanne estaba cubierta de vendas, una que otra venda mostraba sangre seca, estaba conectada a una máquina de oxígeno y otra máquina que marcaba sus latidos, estaba cubierta de cables, incluso estaba recibiendo una transfusión de sangre, cosa rara en esta época. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que sus ojos estaban vendados

-3 costillas rotas, 2 tendones de la mano derecha rotos, una estilla dura en su pierna izquierda.-dijo Shirabe mostrando su reporte al comandante quien lo recibió sin muchas ganas….-Además parece que hay daños en sus órganos internos, dentro de poco varios especialistas llegaran a observar el daño causado en sus órganos.

-¿Qué hay de sus ojos?, ¿Por qué están vendados?-pregunto Miku….- ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que ella terminara de tal gravedad?

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto Yami a Miku

-No, tanto ella como yo fuimos enviadas a Okkaido.-dijo Atzi cruzada de brazos…-nadie sabía si el enemigo estaba buscando al contenedor de Dios o las reliquias de Shenshoujin

-¿el shenshoujin ya está listo?-Kail pregunto curiosa

-Aun no, solo esta una pequeña base, pero con eso será suficiente para reconstruirlo. Si alguien robaba esa pequeña parte reconstruida junto al contenedor de Dios, sería un problema más grave.-dijo Miku…-por lo que tanto a mí como a Atzi-san nos enviaron lejos por seguridad. Fue antes de que se diera el ataque.

-Eso explica porque no pude encontrar a Miku en ningún lugar, a pesar de que busque por todos lados.-dijo Hibiki posando su mano sobre el hombro de Miku quien le sonrió con dulzura

-Quisiera saber los detalles.-dijo Atzi tomando asiento….-Quiero saber, ¿Cómo fue que Vanne termino de esta forma? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el campo de batalla?

Todos los usuarios se miraron entre si contar lo sucedido o no, no sabían que reacción obtener, además Tsubasa estaba ahí, y estaba callada cosa que denotaba algo bueno.

-Sabemos lo de Fine, no tienes por qué preocuparte sobre eso.-dijo Miku sonriendo…-Además, lo pasado está en el pasado, lo que importa es el futuro que nos espera

-Miku…-Hibiki sonrió a mas no poder y abrazo a su pequeño solecito con alegría

-Bueno, tienes razón, si me permites, yo diré lo que paso.-Shirabe tomo el informe de las manos del comandante…-además es mi culpa que este así, yo siempre supe de Fine…

Sin saber por dónde empezar, la joven Vanne estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, mientras era abrazada por lo desconocido y la poca luz que veía, denotaban lo último y lo poco que recordaba en sus sueños

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¡Vanne!-el grito de Laura hizo que todos salieran del shock, Vanne estaba tirada con una lanzada clavada en su estómago y una daga en su corazón, estaba escupiendo continuamente sangre, podían ver incluso como el color de su piel se estaba perdiendo poco a poco

-Con que era ella.-Corus sonriendo totalmente alegre y con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas denotando lo emocionada que estaba…-Ya quiero que muera, la convertiré en otro de mis títeres

-¿Qué?, ¿Ella era…...-Kami cayo de rodillas mal herido, estaba a solo unos metros de ella, tenía la mirada perdida , además no podía salir de su asombro aun, de todas las personas quien podría ser Fine, tenía que ser ella. Pero Vanne, no tenía casi nada de parentesco con Fine, ni si quiera se parecían, Simplemente no podía creer algo así, era una pesadilla…-No es posible, me niego a creerlo

-Bueno eso ya no nos importa.-dijo Akira volviendo atacar a todos con ventiscas de viento creadas por el blandir de su espalda continuamente, haciendo todos se cubrieran y no pudieran salir de donde estaban….-Ya le hemos encontrado así que, tu poca credulidad es basura para nosotros.

-Akira, deja que acabe con ella, no aguanto más para poder convertirla en mi títere.-dijo Corus saltando como una niña pequeña alrededor de su padre. Akira simplemente sonrió e hizo una reverencia…-Perfecto, ¡Aquí viene el verdadero Show!

Corus sin esperar más tiempo se lanzó sobre Vanne quien apenas podía respirar y mover sus articulaciones, Ella alcanzo a ver como la espada de Corus paso con una pequeña luz rápida que se perdió y luego el sonido de metal chochando contra metal, vino de inmediato.

-Ara ara, no pensé que tú serías la primera en venir, usuaria del Shul Shagana. Tsukiyomi Shirabe.-con agilidad y destreza Shirabe había logrado evadir por poco los ataques de los dos locos, pero no quiere decir que hubiera salido ilesa la sangre escurriendo en ambos de sus brazos y en su frente denotaba que tenía heridas profundas, pero aún estaba en pie

-No te dejare tocarla, no lo hare.-declaro Shirabe sería y de sus coletas varios obres atacaron a Corus lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder, luego en medio del ataque de los obres, Shirabe con sus yoyos atrapo a Corus amarrándola

-crees que esto me va a detener, ¡necesitas más que eso!-grito Corus golpeando a Shirabe en el estómago haciendo que la oji rosa quedara sepultada bajo un muro de concreto…-Idiota.

-¡Corus!, ¡Deja de estar jugando!-grito Akira…-¡Mátala de una vez!

-que desesperado.-dijo Corus sacado una nueva espada, caminando de regreso a donde estaba la chica, pero cuando estaba por acercarse ya no había nada…-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Fueron ellos!-Akira miro sobre los techos como Ayrton junto con Yami corrían, el joven argentino tenía en su espalda a la joven mal herida y Kirika había sacado del muro de concentro de Shirabe…-Fue una trampa

-¡No lo fue!-la voz de Kami atrajo la atención de Akira, ¿Cuándo habia llegado tan arriba en el cielo? Pero pronto su pregunta fue respuesta al ver una llamada ondeante en forma de serpiente cubriendo el armad Gear del chico, el cual cayo con la misma velocidad de un trueno, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo, pero no el ataque siguiente. El dolor de su estómago fue terrible, su visión cubierta por el fuego ondeante fue iluminada por el brillo de un trueno y el sonido de una cuchilla perforando sus entrañas, No cabía de la sorpresa al ver quien lo había atacado

-Somos buenos improvisando…-Akira miro con molestia a Ayrton quien ahora estaba ahí, su vista viajo hacia Corus quien estaba siendo repelida por María, Kail y Yami, ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí?...-¡**FALLEN LOVE!**

**-¡MEGA DEATH PANIC!**-Chris activo todo su enorme arsenal de municiones y ataco a ambos sujetos, Corus quedo atada e inmovilizada por el ataque de obres de Kail y la atadura de sombra de Yami.

Akira grito al sentir miles de truenos quemar su carne, y en centiamen quedo cubierto por miles de pedazos de concentro, y a lo lejos, los demás escucharon como si un trueno hubiera caído y con ello una gran explosión vino

-Los hemos perdido.-dijo Laura quien estaba cargando con algo de dificultad a Vanne…-Ayrton y Yami, que planes más locos tienes.

-Pero logramos salir, ahora tenemos que retirarnos.-dijo Hibiki corriendo detrás de las demás con Tsubasa sobre ella…-tenemos que llegar al cuartel, tenemos heridos de gravedad, Kirika.-chan, ¿puedes con Shirabe?

-Estoy bien, tenemos que seguir dess.-dijo Kirika ayudando a Shirabe, el ambiente de ambas era incomodo…-Pero ellos….

-Estarán bien.-dijo Laura…-con todo y heridas ellos sabrán arreglárselas

-No tenemos conexión con el cuartel.-dijo Hibiki llamando una y otra vez…-¿Qué haremos?, Siento mi Gear pesado.

-¿Qué?, ¡Quien menos debería sentir pesado su Gear eres tu babosa idiota!-le regaño Laura

-Tampoco soy tan poderosa.-dijo Hibiki colorada

-protagonista de mierda.-regaño Laura

-El ataque de Akira y Corus combinado tenía un olor extraño.-dijo Shirabe haciendo que Kirika y los demás se detuvieran

-¿Qué quieres decir dess?-Kirika miro a su ex con impaciencia

-Tenía el mismo olor que una sustancia paralizante.-dijo Shirabe jadeando

-¿paralizante?, pero tenemos el Symphogear, eso no nos puede afectar.-dijo Hibiki jadeando de igual forma que Shirabe

-Ah...-Laura cayo de rodillas y comenzó a toser y un poco de sangre vino con ello

-¡Laura!-Shirabe y las otras dos se acercaron a la castaña que dejo caer con suavidad a Vanne a un lado de ella, le aparto con suavidad el cabello que cubría el rostro de la joven quien aún estaba consiente…-¿estás bien Laura?

-Parece que no es tan descabellado lo del paralizante, pero tal vez debe tener otra cosa.-dijo Laura sentándose con dificultad…-Lo que sea que sea, en verdad nos está afectando, pronto no tendremos nuestro Symphogear y seremos eliminadas, apenas puedo respirar

-Eso quiere decir que los demás….-Kirika miro en la dirección de dónde venían….-Además tenemos que parar a Kanade-san

-Mierda, me había olvidado de Kanade.-dijo Laura tratando de pararse con ayuda de Shirabe, quien con dificultad se paró, pero apenas podía sostener su propia respiración….-Shirabe quédate con Vanne

-¡Pero...!

-¡Nada de peros!-grito Laura molesta y tomando su cazuela….-cura sus heridas rápido. Me importa un pepino que sea Fine. Ella tiene que vivir, aún tengo que regañarla por ser tan imprudente

-Laura-san….

-Nosotros tenemos que ir en apoyo, No van a poder aguantar mucho tiempo.-Laura jadeo cansada

-y en nuestra condición no podremos ayudar.-Hibiki tomo de los hombros a Laura…-Tenemos que reponer nuestras fuerzas

-¡No los pienso abandonar!-grito Laura….-No quiero perder a todos mis amigos, no me compares contigo, yo digo lo que siento y lo que pienso. Tú nunca has sido capaz de serlo con Miku.

Hibiki bajo su mirada, no podía negar lo que Laura había dicho, tenía toda la razón, era muy indecisa con lo que expresaba, ya había lastimado a Miku

-Si quieres venir ven, pero si no, vete a la chingada.-dijo Laura…-yo iré, y tu Kirika vienes aunque no quieras

-¡Dess!

-Eso no será necesario.

Un sonido sordo rompió el ambiente y el suelo bajo sus pies tembló por un momento, se cubrieron como pudieron. Shirabe estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a Vanne quien trato de hablar pero solo la sangre salía con cada esfuerzo que daba, la oji rosa podía ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de la mexicana, pronto del rostro de ella las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas mientras alzaba su mano derecha y apuntaba con dificultad a un punto en específico. La oji rosa trato de ver en medio de toda la humareda, pero la voz irreconocible de Akira y Corus la puso de inmediato en alerta

-Ya es tarde.-Corus rio como usualmente lo hacía solo que esta vez la forma en lo que hizo causo escalofríos a quienes seguían en pie. Aquel temblor no fue uno cualquiera, había sido un ataque combinado de Akira y Corus, con el cual habían dejado casi en knock out a Ayrton, Kami, Yami, Kail y María, los demás observaron con preocupación a sus amigos caídos, solos los jadeos de dolor denotaban que aún estaban con vida, a excepción de Ayrton quien en verdad parecía que había estirado la pata

-Ayr…ton...-María se arrastró con agonía en donde estaba, tratando de salir del enorme cráter provocado por su tremenda caída, tratando de ayudar al Argentino, pero este no respondía a su llamado…-Ayrton….Despierta….Aun no hemos terminado con esas basuras…Ayrton…

-Awww que lindos.-dijo Akira abrazando dramáticamente a Corus quien fingió ser una damisela en peligro siendo abrazada por Akira….-Que rápido cambias de pareja María

María frunció el ceño con molestia logrando salir del cráter pero quedándose sin energías al final de todo. Quedando a pocos centímetros de Ayrton quien en verdad había quedado inconsciente y el susto que invadió a María al ver cantidad de sangre que rodeaba a Ayrton fue una presión fuerte para ella

-Malditos…-dijo Kami con voz entrecortada por el dolor

-Puedes maldecirnos todo lo que desees, pero ya es tarde.-Corus y Akira hicieron un tipo de paso de Baile dejando ver detrás de ellos la torre de Tokio y con ello aquella luz que había atravesado del cielo el cual, estaba rompiéndose

-¿Qué demonios?-Laura jadeo cansada observando el cielo….-El cielo esta….

-Así es, se está rompiendo, y es una lástima que tengan que verlo estando vivos.-dijo Corus en tono de burla…-porque estando muertos es aún mayor su impotencia al ver que no pueden ayudar, aun así terminaran muriendo.

-Usan trucos sucios para ganar.-Hibiki alzo su puño…-son solamente unos cobardes

-pero somos inteligentes niña.-rectifico Akira…-ningún enemigo que han tenido hasta ahora se la ocurrido utilizar un ataque en base a un anti-linker ¿verdad?

-Así que no era un paralizante.-dijo Shirabe entre dientes

-Sin su symphogear son solo humanos, y sin symphogear el tesoro de Babilonia volverá a caer sobre ustedes.-sonrió Akira y señalo el cielo rompiéndose…-Y eso pasara en uno segundos…

-El tesoro de Babilonia fue destruido.-Yami trato de moverse pero le fue imposible, parecía que tenía miles de ladrillos sobre sus extremidades….-Ya no existe

-En este mundo no, pero en su mundo si.-dijo Corus…-Acaso ya lo olvidaron nuestro primer encuentro, ustedes mimos lo vieron, el tesoro de Babilonia está a punto de abrirse en su mundo, aunque bueno, se iba abrir dentro de 5 años, pero aceleramos el proceso o mejor dicho, ella lo acelero…

-Kanade…-María comenzó a llorar al escuchar Ayrton hablar, María se quitó un peso de encima

-y no solo ella

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!, ¡No ha hecho ningún daño!-grito Shirabe molesta….- ¡Si existen los gear hibridos es gracias a Fine!, ¡Ella…!

-Ella planeaba destruir la maldición de Balar igual UE la Fine de su mundo, un deseo egoísta para hablar con quien una vez fue el amor de su vida. Un deseo nefasto y mira lo que provoco.

-Aun así, a las personas de quien tomo posesión no tienen nada que ver, son inocentes ante todo.-dijo Hibiki…-Además Fine, nunca ha sido mala

-Cállate.-el tono burlón de Corus cambio drásticamente atrayendo la atención de todos…-De todas las personas que conocí, Fine ha sido la peor de todos. Esa mujer, esa mujer, ¡Jamás debió haber existido!

Corus alzo sus manos y su espada se partió en miles de pequeñas dagas las cuales cayeron tal cual una lluvia, sin poder usar bien sus Gear, todos solo pudieron ver como aquel ataque estaba a punto de acabarlos, pero el ataque fue repelido con tiempo. Corus más molesta siguió atacando con furia.

Ante ellos estaba la barrera de Fine, Shirabe observo a Vanne quien había alzado su mano y uno de sus ojos ahora era de color plateado como la luna, su respiración era más suave y más pausada y su piel estaba más fría. No iba aguantar

-Sigue así Corus, de todas formas el tesoro de Babilonia está casi listo.-Akira sonrió y la luz que venía de la Torre de Tokio desapareció…-Creo que hable demasiado tarde.

Un sonido parecido a la tierra partiéndose vino del cielo. Con dificultad y con ayuda de Laura, Hibiki y Kirika observaron el cielo totalmente oscuro y con franjas moradas como si fueran raíces. Y luego vino el silencio y en la penumbra del cielo una luz roja partió las nubes oscuras y el ambiente fue invadido por los rugidos.

-Babilonia.-fue lo que dijo Kanade al ver la puerta del tesoro de Babilonia abierta, los Noises eran tan diferentes y grotescos, nada parecidos a los que ella había combatido, eran verdaderos monstruos, escamas, brazos por todo el cuerpo, grandes y afilados dientes, y a las que se asemejaban a una guadaña…-Es igual aun infierno. Fine, con que ella siempre lo fue, que triste destino, que triste.

Y ante ella podía ver cómo es que el caos descendía y el tormento se iba apoderando de todos los presentes, así como tambien de las personas que veían aquella escena.

-Ahora conocerán el verdadero infierno, tanto este mundo como el suyo, quedara sumido en la destrucción, sin los usuarios, ambos mundos son nuestros.-Akira alzo sus manos mientras Corus seguía atacando con sus dagas la guadaña de Fine/Vanne, la cual estaba comenzando a tener fisuras

-¿perdimos?, ¿es el fin?-Yami golpeo el suelo con una fuerza débil que la hizo caer de inmediato

-No podemos perder...-Ayrton jadea por el dolor…-nuestro mundo, todos….

-En nuestro estado ni siquiera podemos hacer el canto del cisne…-Hibiki fue la primera en perder su Gear, y uno por uno fueron perdiendo su Gear. Haciendo que los que estaban severamente heridos cayeran desmayados por el peso de sus heridas, el symphogear ayudaba bastante a soportar el peso de las mismas….-Maldición….

_-¿Por qué?-_Vanne veía como la barrera que levanto estaba por ser destruida, solo podía escuchar su voz en sus pensamientos….-_No quiero esto, por favor, alguien…Fine…_

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

_-Fine…-_ahora no había nadie a su alrededor solo estaba ella herida y llena de sangre frente a la sacerdotisa de su mundo quien la miraba expectante por su respuesta….-_Tu_

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas te he preguntado?-_Fine se acerco con paso elegante hacia ella…-_Mientras mas tardes en decirme que lo que tu corazón desea tanto tu como tus amigos serán asesinados. ¿Eso es lo que deseas?_

_-No.-_respondió de inmediato….-_Aunque sea yo la que tenga que pagar el precio y no ellos…_

_-Das tu vida por ellos, incluso por quien te ha tratado mal.-_Fine se refería a Tsubasa, ella le miraba con seriedad con esos ojos grises, Vane solo pudo sonreír

_-sí, incluso a ella._

_-¿Por qué?, No hay razón para salvar a alguien que te ha tratado mal, mucho menos a quien te rompió el corazón. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?_

_-por lo mismo que lo haces tú.-_le sonrió al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y su sonrisa era cubierta levemente por su sangre….-_Tú no eres una persona mala, si lo fueras hubieras tomado mi cuerpo en ese momento, pero no lo hiciste. Tuviste la oportunidad de tomarlo cuando me rompieron mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser, pero no lo hiciste Y sobre todo, me prestaste tu poder para proteger a todos. Tú no eres una mala persona….Jamás lo serás_

_-que humana más extraña.-_Fine se inclinó ante ella tomando su mano destrozada y entrelazándola con la suya….-_pero, tu calidez me recuerda mucho a él. Te ayudare, incluso si tu vida y la mía se apagan…._

-¿Vanne?-Shirabe observo como la joven se ponía de pie como si no tuviera herida alguna, a pesar de ya no tener su Gear, la misma barrera había comenzado a regenerarse y con un agitamiento de su mano, tanto Corus como Akira fueron atacados por el mismo ataque de la rubia oji azul, perdiéndose entre los Noises….-¿Qué?...

-¿Cómo es que se puede mover?-María hablo por todos del asombro

-¿Bebe?, ¿Qué haces?, Ya es tarde, no se puede hacer nada.-dijo Laura ahogando unas lágrimas….-Ya no podemos pelear

-¡¿Por qué si quiera no respondes dess?!, ¡No te hagas la importante porque tienes a Fine en tu interior!-grito Kirika y en ese momento Vanne los observo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, la heterocromia era ya visible en ese momento. Aquel ojo plateado denotaba que tal vez Fine se había hecho con su cuerpo o tal vez….- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Perdón…-fue lo que dijo a todos, era la voz de ella, seguía siendo ella…-Pero no hay otra forma de detener esto. Solo quien sello el tesoro de Babilonia lo puede volver a sellar…

-No, debe haber otra forma la que sea, ¡Pero no debemos sacrificar a alguien!-grito Kami tratando de alcanzarla, pero su pierna rota se lo impidió, hasta que sintió una suave calidez surcando sus labios por un breve momento y después se desvaneció tan pronto como llego, sus ojos de ella brillaban con fuerza en ese momento….

-perdóname por haber sido una carga todo este tiempo. Perdónenme todos.-sonrió Vanne alejándose poco a poco y lanzo varias lanzas de un menor tamaño a las sombras de cada uno, impidiéndoles mover….-Es una técnica muy fácil de copiar.

-_Vamos, te ayudare. Mi poder será tu poder y mi fuerza será tu fuerza._

-Si…Fine.-la joven camino con lentitud al tiempo que aquella arda de peligrosos Noises se acercaban a ella a velocidad, la joven extendió sus manos cerrando sus ojos

_**In my eye and in my way In the sky so far away Are you hiding in the grey I am on my way to find you**_

Del cielo tanto como el de la tierra pequeñas luces comenzaron a rodearle y flotar a los alrededores, al tiempo que la reliquia hibrida volvía a tomar su forma de symphogear el cual estaba totalmente destruido, la lanza la cual una vez lucio vigorosa ahora estaba partid a la mitad, pero aun así la alzo mientras se acercaba a los Noises

_**In the shadow where you lay In the darkness I'll be praying one by one in a lonely lullaby**_

Su cabello tricolor cambio al plateado y creció de tal cual Fine una vez lo tuvo, pero aun a sus ojos seguían siendo de diferente color, la lanza comenzó a brillar

_**Dancing like a lonely feather In the windy weather Looking for a beacon and some clarity Long to fly again together And I wonder whether We will ever find our melody**_

-¿esto es phonic gain?-Hibiki miro como aquellas pequeñas luces solo se juntaban alrededor de ella y del armad Gear. Y sobre los edificios Kanade miraba como si fuera un deja vú.

-Esta canción es su canto del Cisne, ¿Por qué siendo Fine, está protegiendo a los demás?, Solo, no continúes, para…-Kanade trato de moverse pero sus piernas no respondían

_**Over mountain and below the stars Light my way so I know where you are And find me,**_

Los Noises se encontraron frente a frente, deteniéndose, listos para atacarse uno al otro, ella sonrió y miro el cielo

_-vamos, no estarás sola en esto. Yo esta vez hare las cosas bien.-_la voz de Fine era tan suave que la tranquilizaba y ahora la lanza que portaba en sus manos la puso frente de ella y esta volvió a su estado original, casi como una sobra de como había sido en la antigüedad, una reliquia completa…

_**Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you My tomorrow my today It is time for you to find your way**_

-¡Détente Vanne!-Yami grito mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro y una ultima vez Vanne les sonrio

-Gracias por todo…-y con un suave movimiento como si fuera el último, el phonic gain tomo fuerza como si de una bomba atómica se tratase, destruyendo consigo todo a su alrededor, los Noises quedaron hechos cenizas, aquel rayo de luz toco el cielo despejando las nubes oscuras, y el viento soplo como si la tierra llorase llevándose en el proceso a los usuarios, quienes al no darse cuenta como sobrevivieron al impacto, Fine uso lo último que le quedaba de poder en crear pequeñas burbujas para protegerles del tremendo impacto…..

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, o que había sido de los demás, su visión ahora era más pesada, solo escucha el sonido del viento y sentía los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro. Aunque fuera por un instante, sintió como si alguien la tomase en sus brazos con suavidad, le era difícil saber quién era, su visión ahora estaba cubierta por la oscuridad, y sentía su cuerpo desfallecer a cada segundo que pasaba, y su corazón ahora latía al son de su pausada y lenta respiración. Sonrió con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento, sea quien fuera…

-Tengo mucho frio…-dijo con voz calmada….-Me pregunto, si esto sintió Kanade, es muy solitario….Ahora entiendo tu dolor Kanade, es triste que no te lo haya dicho. Por favor, quien sea que seas tú, por favor, diles a todos que salven a Kanade…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-entonces eso paso.-dijo Miku sentándose a un lado de Atzi cubriéndose la boca

-no pudimos hacer nada, solo vimos como todo era destruido por la canción del cisne de Vanne.-dijo Ayrton mirando con tristeza a la joven mexicana, luchando por la vida y la muerte, era una tontería lo que había hecho, pero aun así salvo a ambos mundos.

-Con el canto del cisne ella pudo regresar a la normalidad todo, el tesoro de Babilonia regreso a su mundo.-dijo Owaga

-pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea color de rosa.-dijo Genjurou cruzado de brazos…-pronto los Noises que conocemos serán suplantados por los que vimos ese día o serán ambos y por lo que vimos, tanto el mundo de ellos como el nuestro están en problemas. Se tiene que destruir el tesoro de Babilonia. Y para eso necesitamos el Shenshoujin.

Genjurou hablo de las nuevas tácticas así como tambien como algunos especialistas con ayuda de Elfnein ayudarían a los heridos de gravedad a recuperarse lo más pronto posible, pero aun había algo que no se sabía. ¿Cómo es que Ren dio con el paradero de Vanne entre tanta destrucción?

Y eso es lo que Áster deseaba averiguar, aunque le llamaran chismo

* * *

Al fin el penultimo capitulo!. Debo decir que estaba pensando en publicar el epilogo, pero iba ser mucho que digerir, asi que decí dejarlo para la siguiente semana que publicare el capitulo 3 The Arena., quiero agradecer a todos quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia que en verdad merece una buena correción pero le tengo mucho cariño. Gracias a Marati2011, Ayrton Scar y a Kail, por sus comentarios, les estare respondiendo por separado, se los agradezco mucho de todo corazon y a todos quienes leyeron esta historia nwn. Nos vemos nwn


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

En aquel momento hubiera deseado desaparecer, pero la situaciones y sus decisiones lo habían orillado a todo esto. No había nada en su historial de vida de lo cual se hubiera arrepentido. Pero solo unas situaciones lo habían hecho cuestionarse del hecho de su existencia. Ya habían pasado 2 años realmente, aquel día en el que descubrió que su existencia significaba una llamada a la parca.

Sin detenerse en pensar en las tragedias que llenaban el camino de toda su vida fue que se dedicó con ayuda de Shirabe al cuidado de Vanne. Dentro de poco sería el primer mes de la joven en estado de coma. Las primeras semanas siempre son cruciales para que el paciente pero, si no despertaba en el lapso de ese tiempo, las esperanzas iban bajando cada vez más.

Su vista iba y venía mientras apuntaba todo aquel cambio por más pequeño que fuera a al enorme historial de la joven, el cual no solo sería llevado los doctores sino directamente con SONG. Elfnein estaba más que preparada para revisar todo análisis además de que le había sobrado tiempo mientras continuaba con la reparación del Shenshoujin.

Por el momento todo se había mantenido en una paz momentánea. Ojala siguiera de esa manera.

-He terminado.-la voz de Shirabe atrajo su atención tan pronto escucho como la joven dejaba la pequeña libreta con notas en el escritorio de la habitación. La peli negra se dejó caer en la silla giratoria masajeando sus cienes.

-¿mucho trabajo?-aquella pregunta era lo más ambiguo que se le había podido ocurrir en ese momento.

-Más bien frustración.-la voz exhausta de la peli negra hizo sonreír a Ren con algo de travesura y se atrevió a preguntar "eso"

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Muérete.-Ren soltó una pequeña carcajada tan pronto escucho la respuesta de Shirabe…-No entiendo porque te causa tanta risa. Al contrario debería darte pena de reírte de algo tan delicado como eso.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?-el joven dejo de lado un momento lo que estaba haciendo para enfocarse directamente en Shirabe quien se cruzó de brazos algo molesta al ver la actitud del oji miel

-Tu sabes bien él porque

-Si hablas de algún chisme te aconsejo ir a ver a Áster.-se dio la vuelta ignorándola y continuando con su trabajo

-¡Agh!, Es que Kiri-chan no quiere hablar conmigo, por más que le he pedido una simple oportunidad ella simplemente se niega. Ya casi una vez me iba a meter en una caja y era de envió express a un lugar con un nombre extraño.-relato Shirabe algo desesperado por la situación. Había intentado de todo para recuperar a Kirika, pero la hermosa shinigami no le quería dar oportunidad alguna, simplemente la ignoraba en algunas ocasiones u en otras ocasiones pasaba algo similar o peor.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre tenia?-pregunto Ren curioso

-La chingada.-dijo Shirabe con un tono decaído a lo que Ren simplemente negó, y ya habiendo terminado sus notas se acercó a Shirabe a la cual le dio suaves palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de apoyo

-Tan si quiera era un lugar con un nombre chistoso

-¡Ren!

-Ya, ya, calma, solo lo dije para aligerar la situación.-Ren alzo sus manos en son de paz tan pronto vio como Shirabe tomaba la bandeja que estaba en la mesa.

-Perro inútil.-respondió Shirabe

-puede ser, pero no debes negar que este "perro inútil" te ha ayudado bastante en tu trabajo.-se cruzó de brazos Ren viendo como ahora Shirabe parecía un pequeño cachorro indefenso.

-Eso no lo voy a negar. Las enfermeras y las auxiliares hemos tenido bastante trabajo. Al día he cuidado como a 50 pacientes con o sin ayuda.-respondió Shirabe moviendo su cuello de lado a lado escuchado como hacia un sonido de Crack, aquello era mucho estrés acumulado.

-En ese caso deberías ir a descansar, yo me quedare hacer todo el papeleo.-sugirió Ren llevándose una expresión de duda de Shirabe, cosa que la causo curiosidad….- ¿dije algo malo?

-No nada, solo está el hecho de que, ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?

-pues con la boca

-no de esta forma babosa.-dijo Shirabe y se puso de pie acercándose al joven adulto, quien no se inmuto y mucho menos debería de temer, por lo menos no debería de temer. Shirabe en un movimiento ágil tomo las notas de Ren y lo miro fijamente…-Bien vamos al grano, ¿Cómo paso?

-¿de qué hablas?

-no te hagas el inocente. Hubo una búsqueda masiva para encontrarla sea viva o muerta.-Shirabe señalo a Vanne quien seguía en estado de coma….-Pero da la casualidad que mientras ocurría toda esa búsqueda tú la habías traído a este lugar. Ni bien habían pasado 24 horas del incidente. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí?

-Estas especulando cosas.-respondió Ren

-Eso no fue lo que dijo Áster.-Ren abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar como Shirabe mostraba por medio de su celular una pequeña grabación en donde se veía a él saliendo con cautela del cuartel…..-Esto es más que evidente que tú fuiste por ella. ¿Piensas negarlo más?

-Sabias que Áster le encanta formar muchos chismes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero esta vez él no tiene razón para mentir. ¿Qué se gana con delatarte?

-"la pregunta correcta sería, ¿Qué no está ganando al saber la verdad?"-no tuvo el valor para decir aquello por lo que mejor opto por guardar silencio y suspiro.

-Puedes hablar tranquilo, solo estamos tu y yo.-pidió Shirabe

-Esas son buenas noticias más que nada.-sonrió Ren de no ser porque el encendió la mini laptop que llevaba con él dejando ver las 4 cámaras que había en la habitación de la joven….- ¿Es seguro hablar?

-Parece que a ti nunca se te escapa nada.-dijo Shirabe cruzada de brazos

-Deberían preguntarlo directamente en vez de arrinconar a la persona.-dijo Ren cerrando la laptop y tomando sus cosas junto a las de Shirabe, guardándolas en la pequeña mochila que traía consigo. Con un ademan pidió a Shirabe que se acercara, lo cual hizo con algo de miedo la pequeña oji rosa. Ren sonrió para no asustarla cosa que la asusto un poco más porque pensó que podría hacer daño, sin hacerla esperar más saco de sus bolsillos un cristal idéntico al que las autoscores de Carol y el trio de alquimista usaban para ir de un lugar a otro y cuando lo dejo caer, Shirabe sintió el más terrible hormigueo de su vida. Mayor fue su susto que la sorpresa de verse ahí en el cuartel junto a los altos mandos y los demás usuarios, sin decir nada a nadie Shirabe se fue a vomitar al baño más cercano….-Ups se me había olvidado que podría ser algo turbulento para algunos.

-Vaya manera de entrar.-dijo Áster

-Y vaya manera de discreción por parte de todos.-dijo Ren mirándolo con los brazos cruzados….-Creo que han ido bastante lejos esta vez.

-Es por una buena causa.-es excuso Ayrton mientras María le daba de comer en la boca

-¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar cuando estas en medio de tu comida?-María miro con su ceño fruncido al Argentino al cual señalo a Ren

-Él fue.-lo acuso

-Yo que sepa, Ren no te dijo directamente "Háblame choludo".-dijo María y le dio una cucharada de caldo de pollo. Cosa que Ayrton comió de inmediato para poder hablar, además el caldo tenía mucha sal, pero no le iba a decir a María que cocinaba mal.

-Es boludo, no choludo.-hablo Ayrton y María a partir de ese momento no lo dejo hablar porque tan pronto terminaba de digerir la comida venia otro avioncito.

-Parece que domaron al León.-se burló Laura de Ayrton quien la miro con ceño fruncido y con las mejillas infladas por la comida que trata de digerir

-Dejemos el tema de quien domino a quien para después...-pidió Kami con voz algo cansada, el joven tenía unas orejas que casi lo podría confundir con un mapache…-Ren, necesitamos saber cómo es que lograste llegara Vanne en tan poco tiempo.

-Creo que respondido esa preguntar al verme llegar aquí.-dijo Ren

-Lo sabemos, pero hay algo más oculto. ¿Por qué llevaste a Vanne al hospital?-pregunto Elfnein

-es lo que se tiene que hacer cuando encuentras a alguien herido, ¿o no?-cuestiono de inmediato Ren

-No cuando ya no hay signos vitales.-informo Elfnein y mostro los signos vitales de la mexicana de aquel día…-poco tiempo después de que ella usara el canto del cisne sus signos vitales eran muy nulos. Y a los 5 minutos sus signos vitales ya no daban muestra alguna de vida. Y por lo que se vio en las cámaras, tu llegaste a ese lugar casi 15 minutos después de que ella "falleciera". No hay razón para llevar a un muerto a un hospital. Además de que la tasa de mortalidad de un usuario hibrido al usar el canto del cisne es bastante nula, solo hay un 10% de probabilidad de que sobreviva pero habría complicaciones en su recuperación u abría un daño irreparable en sus funciones motrices o una enfermedad incurable.

-Parece que terminaste tu información sobre los Gears Híbridos.-concluyo Ren viéndose derrotado por tal paliza de datos ya recopilados en una investigación….-Bien hablaré, siempre y cuando no se juzgue y eso lo estoy diciendo por ti Tsubasa.

-¿ahora que hice yo?-Tsubasa frunció el ceño molesta y miro a otro lado

-Cuando sea el momento, en verdad no querrás mostrar a nadie tu rostro.-fue lo último que dijo Ren antes de comenzar a relatar lo que sucedió….-Buenos veamos. Lo que más recuerdo es cuando logre escaparme de mis deberes al haber salvaguardado a tanta gente como podía. Cuando no había alguien que me pudiera vigilar, me escabullí tan rápido como pude. Necesita llegar ahí cuanto antes, en verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Por qué razón deseas llegar a ese lugar?-pregunto Yami

-La pregunta correcta sería, ¿a quién quería llegar?-Ren miro con melancolía a cualquier parte de la habitación…-Aunque fuera una vez, no quería dejarle sola como aquel día. Es una cruz que he cargado desde entonces. Esta vez por lo menos quería estar a su lado.

-Sabes que no te entendemos para nada.-dijo Laura totalmente aburrida.

-Eso parece.-respondió Ren sonriendo con melancolía, comenzando a relatar cómo es que llevo a le usuaria del Gungnir al hospital sabiendo que no tenía ya signos vitales, la razón fue simple y algo superficial para otros….-Aun tenia fe de que ella estuviera viva, Las posibilidades eran pocas, pero nadie quería que pasara lo mismo que con lo de Serena y Kanade respectivamente. El Canto de Cisne es tal cual tu sentencia a la muerte, y más si usabas el Linker, una muerte segura, pero eso no quiere decir que tendría que ser lo mismo que con los otros cuerpos. Si ella logro soportar el ataque de una Reliquia Demoniaca, ¿Por qué no habría de soportar el canto del cisne?

….

Habiendo pasado ya un tiempo, así como tambien al haberse quedado solo parcialmente Ren se encontraba descansando en su alcoba, pensando en lo mucho que había ocultado a todos. La realidad era mucha más cruda, además no todos podían llegar a creerle.

Aun con el corazón acelerado y con el cerebro casi quemado debido a la gran mentira que tuvo que idear, fue que en ese momento a alguien se le ocurría llamarle. Con algo de molestia tomo su celular y observo el número, frunció el ceño un momento debatiéndose en si en contestar o dejarlo tal cual estaba, pero sabía que podría dormir en toda la noche, aquel hombre era muy prexistente. Así que sin esperarlo más, tomo la llamada y escucho un bostezo por el otro lado.

-Que buena manera de saludar.-se quejó al momento

-No te enojes, todavía que te hablo y todavía que te esponjas.-se escuchó la voz risueña de su amigo

-¿a qué debo el honor Kouen?-Ren se puso de pie y se puso al pie de su ventana mirando la noche que estaba pasando, debían ya ser las 12 para ese entonces.

-Pues, solo quería saludarte y preguntarte por esa persona

-Si hablas de ella, se encuentra en buen estado está ayudando a cuidar a alguien.-explico Ren…-Si quieres estar al pendiente de esa persona, creo que será mejor que vengas tú.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Pensó que lo primero que escucharía al llegar a ese lugar, sería el silencio después de la batalla, pero al contrario, tan pronto sus pies tocaron ese suelo destruido. El sonido de ataques viniendo y yendo golpeó sus tímpanos.

Antes de haber venido a ese lugar había visto que solo la usuaria Gungnir había pasado a mejor vida, los demás aun tenían sus reliquias activas pero estaban mal heridos, pronto enviarían el equipo de rescate, sería difícil encontrarlos entre tanto escombro, así que sin pensarlo un poco más, utilizando un poco de alquimia creo unos pequeños destellos de luz los cuales volaron en diferentes direcciones en todo el lugar, con ello podrían encontrarlos más rápido.

Sin esperar más tiempo, se dirigió al lugar donde se podía escuchar aquellos sonidos de espada y espada chocar y con ellos energía acumulada golpeándose entre sí. Cuando llego no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Oh vaya, parece que alguien ya recupero el control de sí misma, o espera, siempre lo has tenido, pero nunca hubo razón para atacar, ¿Qué sucedió?-la voz de Akira burlona como siempre hizo enojar a Ren

-Oh Akira, que no lo vez, la pobre se dio cuenta como todos los malos de un cuento que lo que ha estado haciendo ha estado mal, y ahora quiere reponer todo a la normalidad atacándonos, quiere destruirnos para espiar sus pecados. Es una lástima ya que ni con eso podrá obtener el perdón total, ¿te duele verdad?-Corus junto ambas de sus manos y con un movimiento una pequeña esfera de energía golpeo directamente a quien estaba atacando.

Aquella que una vez fue llamada la usuaria más fuerte usando el sistema Symphogear, está ahora volviendo a combatir, no blandiendo su alanza contra aquellos que conocía y una vez tuvo cariño, sino contra ellos, aquellas personas de quien se estaban burlando de ella. Y por lo que Ren estaba viendo, tanto Akira como Corus la tenían algo difícil.

Los ataques de Kanade eran rápidos y agiles, de no ser porque Akira superaba un poco aquella velocidad hubiera perdido la cabeza de un solo tajo

-¡Ven aquí desgraciado!-Kanade grito con furia, mientras daba un gran salto y golpeaba con ambas de sus piernas a Corus en el estómago logrando dejarla sin aire y sin reaccionar unos pocos segundos, pero lo suficiente, para poder rematar contra ella de un solo golpe con su lanza. El arma quedo cubierta en sangre y Corus fue a dar a uno de los edificios destruidos el cual quedo ahora más y sepultando con ello a Corus.

-¡Eso si son ataques, no tonterías!, ¡Atácame ahora mí, déjame sentir todo el odio acumulado que sientes!, Déjame sentir tu infelicidad.-sonrió Akira

-¡Te hace sentir eso y más!-Kanade sin vacilar, golpeo con fuerza a Akira con su puño, pero este solo sonreía más de lo que podía estar sonriendo. Kanade pronto entendió del porqué de su sonrisa. Su puño no fue a dar directo en un golpe suave contra la cara de Akira, todo lo contrario fue bloqueado por lo que era la funda de una espada, bastante grande y que parecía emanar un aura idéntica a la de su portador…-¿Qué es lo que tienes?, ¿Qué mierda es lo posees?

-Siéntete honrada, eres la primera persona a la cual he mostrado mi mayor orgullo.-sonrió Akira y tanto el como Kanade chocaron ambas armas en un movimiento seco.

Kanade tan pronto estuvo cerca de aquella espada, frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo es que la obtuviste? Esa reliquia debía estar destruida, junto con su contra parte.-dijo Kanade alejándose de un ataque de Akira.

-Oh, esta belleza de espada, bueno, sí debería estar destruida en este mundo, pero no en los demás mundos.-Akira alzo con gran orgullo su espada frente a Kanade quien frunció el ceño y gruño de inmediato….-Dale un hola a mi Dainslef, la espada del corte asesino.

-Desgraciado

-Yo debería estar diciendo eso Kanade, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Estabas a unos pasos de vengarte de Fine, ¿Por qué te detuviste?, ¿acaso no querías vengarte de la mujer que te arrebato todo lo que más amabas?-incito una vez más Akira a la peli naranja quien lanzo su lanza a Akira, este último solo bloqueo el ataque en un corte de la primera posición de espadas, un corte de resplandor.

-Esa mujer no es Fine.-dijo Kanade sería y con ojos llenos de lágrimas…-Esa mujer no es la Fine que me quito lo más amaba en esta vida. ¡No lo es!

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso?-Akira miro al lugar al cual Kanade no había dejado acercarse a ninguno de los dos.

La mirada de Ren viajo en ese momento a donde estaba mirando Akira, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Inerte en el suelo y rodeada de un enorme charco de sangre, estaba la usuaria del Gungnir Hibrido, mostrando una sonrisa, la reliquia que una vez porto, estaba un lado de ella hecha pedazos, el peso del canto del Cisne fue mucho, ni si quiera la reliquia había aguantado aquel peso de poder.

Pero lo más importante en ese momento, era saber que pasaba, ¿Por qué Kanade estaba atacando a quien una vez llamo compañeros?

-Estoy completamente segura de ello y no te dejare pasar más allá de esta línea.-declaro Kanade en una posición de ataque igual a un animal cuadrúpedo.

-Me sorprende que estés en control de todo tu cuerpo, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en tu interior?, ¿Cuál de tus tantas facetas es la que estamos viendo hoy en día?, ¡Dilo! ¡Y haces suspirar, reír y gozar de este sentimiento de adrenalina!-declaro Akira tronándose los dedos sonriéndole con el mayor cinismo a la peli naranja…-¿En verdad eres Kanade y no el mismo Barbatos?

-Somos ambos…

-¿Ambos?, ¿Un demonio y una humana cooperando juntos? Es tal cual la maldición que nos rige a todos, ¿Duele verdad?, ¡Duele saber que nunca tu mayor deseo se llevara a cumplir….! , ¡¿Qué Carajos?!-Akira miro hacia atrás topándose con la peli naranja, y superando por un momento su velocidad. Kanade golpeo a Akira usando su **Stardust wind**, un remolino potente golpeando en el estómago Akira y sepultándolo de la misma forma que hizo con Corus, aunque eso no sería suficiente para acabar con esas malditas ratas

-Espero que hayas aprendido a no subestimar a tus enemigos desgraciado.-Kanade se acercó a paso veloz al cuerpo de la joven y la tomo con cuidado…-Tengo que alejarme de aquí lo las rápido posible., aún no está listo….

-Tan rápido te vas, que aburrida eres Kanade.-La peli naranja maldijo en voz baja al ver que no podía moverse. Sus ojos naranjas miraron fijamente a la peli rubia quien la miraba con burla…-Debo admitir que ese golpe si me dolió, eres muy mala con tus amigos Kanade.

-debí haberte roto el cuello con ese golpe

-Sip debiste haberlo hecho, pero recuerda que yo no soy humana como tal, me encanta ser un maldito demonio sin misericordia, ¿no es más candente ser alguien sin alma Akira?-Kanade frunció el ceño al sentir aquella terrible esencia, mas no sabía decir si era la esencia de la espada o del mismo Akira.

-Tiene razón, ahora que sabemos que son tanto como tú y el Barbatos actuando por su cuenta, podemos deducir que llegaron al perfeccionamiento.-dijo Akira abrazando a Kanade y comenzó a oler su cabello causando le asco de la joven

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme.-declaro con molestia Kanade tratado de moverse aunque sea, abrazar con mayor fuerza al cuerpo frio de aquella joven.

-No tan rápido Kanade, no veo razón para que te lleves contigo a esa joven, a menos…-Akira acaricio de manera asquerosa el rostro sonriente y apacígüele.

-¿a menos de que Akira?-pregunto Corus tal cual una niña impaciente…-umm, ¿Qué es ese extraño olor?

-¿De nuevo con esos fetiches Corus?-Akira alzo la ceja sin si quiera mirar a Corus quien estaba buscando el origen de aquel extraño olor, él estaba más enfocado su presa.

-Akira, en verdad, hay un extraño aroma, es repugnante.-Dijo Corus cubriendo su nariz levemente. Además aquellas partículas rojas que sobrevolaban le estaban molestando mucho, parecía como si pequeñas agujas se clavaran en sus ojos.

Sus manos se movieron rápidamente al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban igual a los de un depredador, brillaron en un parpadeo.

Un destello carmesí cejo por un momento a Corus y la sangre cubrió su rostro sintiendo como poco a poco le quimera, y con ello un extraño símbolo que vio antes de cubrir su rostro por el impacto y gritar de dolor. Akira y al igual que Kanade algo contrariados voltearon al ver lo que ocurría y escuchando el rugir de una bestia Akira fue atacado haciéndolo desenvainar la espada del corte de la muerte Dainslef.

-"No lo vi venir"-Akira apeno al momento de ver a la persona frente a él que lo hizo desenvainar la legendaria espada y preguntarse el hecho de cómo es que pudiera resistir tal corte….-Un momento, acaso tu eres…

-¡Ren!-grito Kanade sorprendida y más al ver que ya no podía moverse

-¿Qué?-Akira exclamo y esquivo un puñetazo el cual fue a dar al suelo, un enorme cráter se formó por el impacto haciendo temblar por unos minutos, claramente esa no era la misma persona que había visto varías veces, no solo frente a frente sino en los recuerdos de Kanade. Tenía un aspecto más violento, más salvaje y vaya que tenía razón, los gruñidos que emitía daban algo de escalofríos, no por el hecho de que fueran agresivos, sino porque no sabía cómo hacerlos…..-"¿es acaso una forma de demostrar que aún tiene el control sobre sí mismo?"

Fue lo que pensó Akira al tiempo de ver como una Octava de Aristóteles rojas cual sangre y la cual en verdad parecía estar hecha de sangre estaba sobre ellos y en una velocidad casi idéntica a la suya miles de esta misma Octava de Aristóteles cubrió todo tal cual una cúpula, de la cual un ataque sin escape era seguro.

Por si eso no fuera poco, su vista fue directamente hacia donde debería estar el tesoro de Babilonia abierto pero todo fue lo contrario a lo pensado. Sus pensamiento en ese momento eran un mini caos, y más al ver a Corus quien no paraba de gritar cubriendo aun sus ojos, ¿Qué clase de Octava era esa?

-"Parece que Carol tiene un mini rival que se quiere poner a sus pies"-pensó Akira al ver como Ren gruñía mostrando sus colmillos afilados listo para atacar ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con ese ataque que no solo podría lastimarlos a ellos, sino tambien a Kanade y el mismo usuario de la octava….-"Vaya ataque más complejo, pero no me puedo arriesgar mucho y menos cuando Corus esta así de herida"

-Tienes mucha suerte Kanade, demasiada diría yo….-dijo Akira tomando a Corus en su mano sin guardar aun a Dainslef….-Recuerda esto. Lo que has iniciado jamás terminara…

Y de un solo movimiento con su espada creo varias guadañas de energía moviéndose en zigzag. Y Ren de un gruñido lanzo el ataque de las octavas, lo que no se esperaba Akira es cuando cruzo aquel portal listo para huir, es que el ataque de Ren lo estaba esperando. Se escucharon dos fuertes explosiones dejando todo en silencio….

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Eso explica mucho y de mejor manera como es que llegaste ahí.-dijo Kouen con una leve sonrisa del otro lado de la línea telefónica…-Pero bien sabes que no me has contado lo más importante.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Ren tomando un vaso de agua y mirando el cielo sin expresión

-¿Cómo es que esa niña está viva?-pregunto Kouen serio

Ren suspiro y tomo asiento de nuevo sin despejar su vista del cielo, cerró sus ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, miro exactamente a la mesita de noche al otro lado de su habitación, su expresión cambio en ese momento y su vista se posó en el techo.

-¿Ren?

-Solo digamos…-Ren hablo después de un duro silencio, mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…-Digamos, que esta vez no la deje sola….Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, le he visto sonreír, por fin de mucho tiempo ella extendió sus alas y es libre…

Con eso ultimo Ren corto comunicación con Kouen, quedando ambos en un silencio pesado. Todos absortos en sus pensamientos, confundidos hasta cierto punto, sus vidas habían cambiado de un momento a otros, no sabían que rumbo tomarían su vida, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

¿el destino acaso era injusto?

Y como si el mismo susurro del viento respondiera e incluso comentara lo que estaba a punto a pasar, aquellas suaves palabras llegaron incluso en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente, a pesar de todo el daño causado, aun seguía ahí, y todo gracias a la persona menos inesperada, solo un recuerdo golpeo sus pensamiento de su profundo sueño.

_-"Gracias por liberarme…."_

Solo un simple gracias, tan efímero fue el poco tiempo que pudo escucharlo hasta que se desvaneció cuando volvió a tomar aquel respiro de vida, pero su visión fue sumida en oscuridad.

Las palabras iban y venían, ¿Qué era lo que sucedida? ¿Por qué de repente hacia tanto frio?, Algo la estaba abrazando, ¿Qué era eso?, Debía gritar, pero no podía, alguien que la ayudara. Y en ese momento lleno de desesperación fue cuando aquel rojo carmesí fue lo único que apareció en ese densa oscuridad.

-Hemos obtenido las pruebas de los resultados de la salud actual de la paciente de la habitación 716. De nombre Vannesa. Lamentablemente sus ojos han perdido la luz. Ella ya no podrá volver ver, Su vida esta condenada a un vida de oscuridad.-todos ahogaron un grito al escuchar el diagnostico esperado después de que se les informa que había despertado del coma, pero ahora tendría una recuperación lenta y dolorosa….-Lo sentimos mucho.

Abrió su boca tratando de articular alguna palabra pero la garganta la sentía rasposa, los que estaban cerca le pidieron que se calmase, pero si solo escucharan lo que ella ahora estaba escuchando, era algo horrible que erizaba la piel, dolía, dolía mucho, Que alguien lo parase. Alguien por favor, las voces de todos a su alrededor se perdieron hasta volver a toparse con ese brillo carmesí. Solo entonces supo algo, se había atado a un destino que ella jamás eligió y con aquellas manos heladas y desfiguradas tomo el rostro de ella con suavidad y le sonrió, simplemente le sonrió mientras mas se acercaba hasta quedar sus rostros a unos pocos milímetros

-_"Te encontré al fin….Mi otro yo"_

Solo entonces, hasta el rojo carmesí brillo intensamente, tal cual este puro corazón…..

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

* * *

Casi un año desde que inicie esta pequeña saga, porque si, seran dos sagas uwu. (Grita de emoción y llora como k-pop). Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio hasta el final de la primera parte. En verdad no se que haría sin todos vosotros, son los mejores y quienes me impulsaron a seguir a terminar esta historia. Os agradezco.

Gracias a todos quienes leyeron la historia.

Gracias a Marati2011, Kail y Ayrton Scar por sus hermosos reviews, los adoro en verdad.

Nos vemos en la segunda parte de esta saga. Los quiero mucho! Besitos!


End file.
